Death of Today : Partie II
by Opast
Summary: REPRISE DE TRADUCTION - Élevé dans un orphelinat moldu, Harry est un enfant amer lorsqu'il intègre Poudlard. Exceptionnellement intelligent, il est très tôt recruté par les Langues-de-plomb et les Mangemorts, mais il ne reste loyal qu'à lui-même. En grandissant, il va devoir constamment lutter pour garder pied auprès d'un Seigneur des Ténèbres ennuyé et manipulateur.
1. Partie II Chapitre 1

**Suite de la première partie écrite par l'ancienne traductrice, fannymjv, le lien peut être retrouvé dans l'espace présentation sur mon profil**

 **Titre :** Death of Today (La Mort de cette Journée)

 **Auteur :** Epic Solemnity

 **Pairing :** Voldemort/"Harry"

 **Avertissements :** Violence explicite - gore et torture, contenu sexuel explicite

 **Traductrice actuelle :** Opast

Je m'excuse d'emblée pour la possible gêne occasionnée par les diverses fautes et maladresses de traduction, ainsi que le manque de fluidité en général. Je faisais mes premiers pas dans la traduction lorsque j'ai commencé cette histoire et ça se ressent. La qualité s'améliore à mesure que le temps passe donc j'espère que ça ne vous freinera pas trop.

* * *

 **Chapitre 1**

 _Voldemort caressa sa joue du dos de la main, savourant les_ _sensations_ _grouillant dans son ventre face au contact physique. Cela faisait bien trop longtemps..._ _"Mon enfant," susurra-t-il dans l'oreille de son amant. Penché vers l'avant, Il plaça ses lèvres sur la peau sensible sous son oreille, sachant qu'Izar avait toujours apprécié ce traitement._

 _"_ _T-Tom," bafouilla celui-ci._

 _Le Seigneur des Ténèbres plissa des yeux, le plaisir dans son estomac se muant lentement en colère. Ce nom... Il souillait ses lèvres. "Ne m'appelle pas comme ça," murmura-t-il en essayant de masquer sa fureur par un sifflement rauque. "Tu es bien trop pur pour prononcer un nom aussi sale."_

 _Ses doigts caressèrent les mèches soyeuses d'Izar. Avec une impulsion possessive, Voldemort continua de tirailler ses boucles serrées._

 _"Non..._ _" chuchota pathétiquement le plus jeune._

 _Les yeux écarlates se rétrécirent davantage face au ton brisé et souffrant._ _Il ne pouvait se rappeler d'une époque où Izar avait jamais semblé si faible, si pitoyable. A contrecœur, ses doigts quittèrent ses cheveux et il fit un pas en arrière, observant le plus jeune sorcier._

 _Les doigts d'Izar s'entortillèrent dans sa chemise, cramponnés à sa poitrine comme s'il était en proie à une douleur indicible. Le jeune homme se pencha, son visage habituellement parfait, marbré de rouge par l'effort et la souffrance. "Ce... c'est... dedans..." haleta-t-il, tirant sur sa chemise, regardant Voldemort avec désespoir._

 _Voldemort fit un autre pas en arrière, examinant avec attention le garçon tandis que ses charmants yeux gris-vert tournèrent onyx._

 _"C'est en moi_ _, s'il te plaît… s'il te plaît, aide moi. Aide moi. Aide moi."_

 _"Qu'est-ce qui est en toi_ _?" demanda Voldemort, cherchant à atteindre sa baguette. Ses doigts ne rencontrèrent qu'une poche vide._

 _Izar gémit alors que ses doigts passèrent de sa poitrine à ses cheveux. Il commença à se les tirer avec colère et Voldemort amorça un geste, tendant les mains pour les enrouler autour des poignets osseux du garçon. "Arrête ça," gronda-t-il. Le jeune homme s'arrêta net, ses mains toujours enfouis dans ses cheveux. "Izar ?" appela-t-il._

 _Le dénommé releva le menton, ses yeux n'étaient plus d'un noir d'encre mais entièrement blancs. Le garçon ouvrit grand la bouche et émit un cri qui repoussa Voldemort, des frissons parcourant l'intégralité de son corps._

Les yeux rouges s'ouvrirent lentement avant de se plisser brusquement en retour. Avec un rictus dégoûté, il réalisa que ses bras étaient toujours couverts de chair de poule et que ses oreilles résonnaient encore du hurlement d'Izar.

Il était temps pour son enfant de retourner à la maison.

{ **Death of Today** }

 _Tentative d'assassinat sur le Sous-secrétaire Jedusor !_

La Gazette du Sorcier se replia, permettant aux yeux gris-vert de tomber sur le regard de son père. "Tu ne penses pas que ce soit vrai, n'est-ce pas ?" demanda Izar à Regulus. Il glissa ensuite un coup d'œil vers Sirius, de l'autre côté de la table du petit-déjeuner. L'homme avait la tête courbée sur son assiette, ne prêtant apparemment aucune attention aux alentours. Ses coudes se déplaçaient de manière rapide alors qu'il engouffrait la nourriture dans sa bouche.

Izar grimaça alors qu'il regardait des morceaux d'œufs brouillés tomber du coin de la bouche de Sirius et continuer leur descente vers son menton. Malheureusement, Izar n'était pas bien surpris par une telle scène. Son oncle s'était probablement enfui de chez lui pour aller chez les Potter, au moment où il apprenait les règles de bienséance à table. Au cours de l'été, il avait dû supporter ses manières épouvantables pendant tous les repas.

Regulus buvait son thé. L'homme avait lu la Gazette bien avant qu'Izar ne se soit levé. D'aussi loin qu'il pouvait se souvenir, Izar était un lève-tôt. Même à l'orphelinat il était debout avant les autres enfants. Maintenant, il semblait que son corps d'adolescent favorisait les grasses matinées et les veillées tardives.

"Je m'attends à ce qu'il y ait une certaine vérité," répondit Regulus d'un air crispé, le regard dur. Il ne vouait aucune adoration envers le Seigneur des Ténèbres. "Cependant, Tom Jedusor a probablement dû essuyer beaucoup d'autres tentatives d'assassinat ces derniers jours. Je crois qu'il a manipulé la Gazette afin d'attirer ton attention. Il veut que tu retournes avec lui en Grande-Bretagne. Tu te rappelles ce qui s'est passé à ton anniversaire ?"

Izar s'adossa contre sa chaise, son petit-déjeuner depuis longtemps oublié. Il dirigea son attention sur la photographie animée en première page. Jedusor. Le jeune Black poussa un grognement sec, ses yeux inspectant Jedusor de haut en bas, détestant le fait qu'il soit presque obsédé par une image d'un homme qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis trois, presque quatre mois.

"Oui, je m'en souviens un peu trop bien..."

Izar fusilla des yeux Jedusor alors que le Sous-secrétaire s'adressait à la presse d'un air sombre.

"Ton orphelinat a été réduit en cendres. Les autorités moldues ont été stupéfiées d'apprendre que les occupants de l'immeuble ne pouvaient pas s'échapper. D'autre part, le monde sorcier savait que les voies de sortie avaient été scellées avant l'incendie." commença Regulus comme si Izar n'avait pas su ce qu'il s'était produit.

Le jeune sorcier jeta un œil à son père. "Le deuxième acte public des Mangemorts fut l'assassinat d'orphelins." songea-t-il, quelque peu amusé. La Marque des Ténèbres avait été conjurée au dessus de l'orphelinat après l'attaque. Le monde sorcier avait évidemment reconnu la Marque du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers et la peur avait commencé à se faire plus présente en Grande-Bretagne.

"Il voulait te tirer de ta cachette, ce n'est pas différent."

Les lèvres d'Izar s'amincirent. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il ressentait au sujet de la mort de tous les enfants de l'orphelinat. Ça avait été sa maison pendant les quinze dernières années; ça aurait dû le toucher d'une façon ou d'une autre. A l'inverse, il s'en fichait un peu à propos de tout ça. Il ne ressentait aucune pitié pour les vies perdues, aucune compassion et aucune satisfaction de la destruction de ce taudis. Izar était incertain quant aux motivations de Voldemort derrière l'incendie de l'orphelinat. Est-ce que l'homme avait fait ça pour le blesser ? Ou l'avait-il fait pour le venger et essayer en même temps de l'acculer ?

"N'oublie pas que cette chère Bellatrix nous piste depuis que tu as quitté la Grande-Bretagne," rétorqua Sirius à sa saucisse à moitié mangée. Les yeux joyeux de l'homme captèrent le sourire grandissant d'Izar avant de cligner des yeux.

Il ne pourrait jamais oublier les événements survenus le premier mois de leur été. Ils s'étaient installés au manoir Black au nord de la Grande-Bretagne.

 _"Non_ _," répliqua Izar légèrement irrité. L'homme ne prendrait pas 'non' comme une foutue réponse._

 _Sirius s'approcha de lui, une expression moqueuse sur le visage. Tous deux_ _se soustrayaient aux règles de confinement de Regulus selon lesquelles ils devaient obligatoirement rester à l'intérieur, protégés par les défenses magiques du manoir._ _Sirius fut celui qui ignora les ordres tandis qu'il traînait Izar à l'extérieur en direction du lac. Au début, le jeune homme était obstinément resté sur la rive, haïssant la situation. Mais après avoir été poussé dans l'eau par un Sirius goguenard, Izar se détendit suffisamment pour aller jusqu'à retirer son boxer et profiter de la fraîcheur du lac sous le soleil éclatant._

 _Cela dura ainsi jusqu'à ce que son oncle ne commence à le narguer en lui faisant des doigts d'honneur. C'était puéril, immature et Izar n'y prendrait pas part. Il avait déjà dû accepter l'examen minutieux de Sirius sur sa Marque des Ténèbres modifiée. L'homme avait ri gaiement, louant Izar d'apprécier ainsi la 'gent féminine' et blaguant sur le fait qu'il pourrait se faire un tatouage assorti. Pitié, il avait déjà plusieurs tatouages sur le corps..._

 _Izar se détourna de Sirius et se figea quand il vit une autre silhouette s'avancer furtivement vers le lac. Ses boucles noires camouflaient son visage, mais Izar savait exactement qui c'était._

 _"Regardez qui voilà_ _," rit-elle à gorge déployée, serrant sa baguette dans sa main. "Mon neveu capricieux. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres est quelque peu énervé contre toi, si j'étais toi je ne tenterais_ _rien qui puisse l'agacer davantage..."_

 _Sirius se retourna, grimaçant. En quelques secondes, son visage se transforma pour laisser place à un amusement sans faille. L'homme tendit la main vers ses vêtements sur le rivage et appela à lui sa baguette. "Pars Izar," Sirius poussa son épaule. "Je vais la distraire pendant que toi tu cours vers les protections magiques."_

 _Izar n'avait aucun contre argument. Il n'avait pas sa baguette et Sirius était Auror. L'homme pouvait s'en occuper._

 _Trébuchant sur la terre ferme et essayant de s'habituer à son propre poids, Izar prit ses vêtements. Bellatrix lui bloquait le chemin, pointant sa baguette directement vers son visage. Avant qu'elle ne puisse faire la moindre chose, Sirius intervint. Malheureusement, quand Izar pensait que Sirius pouvait se débrouiller tout seul parce qu'il était un Auror, il pensait que l'homme déchirait. Il n'aurait jamais dû le surestimer..._

 _Son sort frappa le visage de Bellatrix. Ses cheveux prirent une charmante couleur de_ _rouge pétant et de doré et ses sourcils étaient carbonisés._

 _Izar cligna des yeux avant de courir et de dépasser une Bellatrix abasourdie. Comme il s'approchait des boucliers magiques des Black qui l'empêcheraient d'entrer, il l'entendit fulminer de rage ainsi que le rire bruyant, proche d'un aboiement, de Sirius._

 _Quand Izar fut sauf, à l'abri derrière les défenses, il se retourna et observa, sans voix._

 _Sirius courait loin de Bellatrix, tenant son boxer mouillé pour l'empêcher de tomber. Cela handicapait ses mouvements et il sembla le réaliser car il le lâcha. L'homme nu se précipita hors de portée des sorts de la femme qui fusaient vers lui. Ses rires se transformèrent en cris aiguës, imitant intentionnellement ceux de la sorcière qui le poursuivait._

 _Izar observait la scène et sentait quelque chose gonfler dans sa poitrine et son ventre alors qu'il regardait la forme nue de Sirius faire tourner en rond Bellatrix, ses hurlements calqués aux siens._

 _Il eut une quinte de toux avant que ses gloussements maladroits ne deviennent des éclats de rire. Son corps souple trembla sous la puissance de son rire, sa vision s'embua de larmes. Izar se sentit tout à coup plus léger que durant... non, depuis toujours en fait. Même en apercevant la forme de son père approcher, il n'arrêta pas de rire. Regulus avait l'air furieux, mais quand ses yeux gris se posèrent sur Izar, son expression s'adoucit et un sourire espiègle se dessina sur ses lèvres._

 _"Il n'a pas changé du tout_ _," souffla-t-il affectueusement tandis qu'il regardait Bellatrix et Sirius danser l'un autour de l'autre._

Se rappeler l'incident lui provoqua un léger sourire. Cela avait été extrêmement amusant de voir Sirius s'écrouler au sol lorsque l'un des sorts de Bellatrix lui avait finalement fauché le pied. Regulus avait dû aller aider son frère aîné et ils avaient rapidement bougé d'endroit pour aller en Russie. Izar avait espéré que Bellatrix était retournée auprès du Seigneur des Ténèbres sans sourcils et avec ses cheveux aux couleurs de Gryffondor.

Regulus secoua la tête au souvenir avant de lancer un regard sévère à Sirius. L'homme avait déjà eu un 'entretien' avec lui à ce sujet. Cependant, une conversation sérieuse avec son frère cadet ne paraissait pas effrayer Sirius. Ce dernier haussa les épaules, continuant à faire ses détestables (mais plutôt drôles) manières à table.

Vu que Bellatrix était la seule au service de Voldemort à connaître la plupart des domaines Black, elle était la seule Mangemort à les traquer. Les boucliers que plaçait Regulus autour des propriétés l'empêchaient de ne serait-ce que voir au delà, et encore plus de les traverser. Ils étaient en sécurité à moins que Bellatrix n'attrape l'un d'eux en dehors des protections.

Izar regarda de nouveau son petit-déjeuner non touché. Cela avait été quelques mois reposants. A l'origine, ils devaient rester loin de la Grande-Bretagne pendant trois mois maximum, mais Regulus avait prétendu qu'Izar avait besoin de plus de temps. L'héritier Black n'avait pas senti que c'était le cas, mais il écoutait son père et continuait de profiter de ses vacances le temps qu'elles dureraient. Son esprit avait guéri, il y a de cela plusieurs semaines et depuis il essayait de le renforcer.

Alors qu'il aiguisait son esprit, il travaillait également sur ses inventions et compétences en duel. Malheureusement, Sirius et Izar étaient venus à bout de leur partenariat. Cela commençait à devenir un combat éreintant pour l'homme de l'affronter. Cela plaisait et énervait Sirius en même temps car il clamait railleusement qu'un élève ne devrait jamais faire de l'ombre à son maître.

Pensant qu'il devrait désormais continuer à s'entraîner par lui même, Regulus l'avait surpris lorsqu'il s'était présenté à lui comme un adversaire digne. Pendant les premiers mois de l'été, Regulus avait refusé qu'Izar fasse quoi que ce soit d'ardu. De toute évidence, il avait accepté l'agitation chez son fils et avait choisi de l'aider en duel.

Le caractère de Regulus était à l'opposé direct de celui blagueur de Sirius et de son aura lumineuse. Au lieu de ça, il était intimidant quand il faisait un duel avec Izar, une lueur presque angoissante s'animant dans ses yeux. Tandis qu'il avait le dessus sur Regulus la plupart du temps, il luttait toujours pour le surpasser à chaque fois. Regulus possédait aussi quelques-uns de ses propres sortilèges inventés et ils s'harmonisaient parfaitement avec la créativité d'Izar. Et contrairement à Sirius, Regulus avait une magie plus ténébreuse. Quelques méchants sortilèges réussissaient toujours à transpercer ses boucliers et il devait alors user d'autres techniques comme l'esquive ou se mettre à couvert.

Quand Izar était d'humeur, il demandait parfois à affronter en duel les deux frères Black en même temps.

Alors que l'été était destiné à le guérir, il réalisa que ces vacances avaient également profité aux deux autres. Il pouvait voir les ombres tapies dans les yeux de Regulus et Sirius s'éclaircirent et disparaître complètement. Les deux hommes avaient été soumis à beaucoup de stress et quelques mois ailleurs avaient allégé le poids sur leurs épaules.

Mais Izar n'était pas idiot. Tous leurs problèmes n'étaient pas résolus, ils avaient juste été mis en attente. Il se demandait combien de temps cela prendrait à la réalité pour détruire leur petit monde une fois de plus.

Izar avait ses propres démons à combattre.

Eux trois n'avaient pas discuté de sujets graves, sauf à propos de ses jours passés à l'orphelinat. En dehors de ça, ils n'avaient pas parlé des précédents événements, de la guerre ou de leur avenir.

Aujourd'hui était le jour où Izar allait remédier à cela. Regulus le protégeait. Et même s'il éprouvait de la reconnaissance envers lui et Sirius, il n'était pas un petit garçon.

Ils devaient retourner en Grande-Bretagne. Bien qu'Izar profitait beaucoup de cette longue pause, l'idée de revenir lui démangeait. Il n'aimait pas vivre derrière la sécurité de boucliers magiques alors qu'une guerre se préparait dehors. "Je suppose qu'il faut qu'on y retourne, dans tous les cas," commença-t-il hâtivement. Il toucha la Gazette du Sorcier et la repoussa légèrement. "Même si Jedusor n'a pas été la cible, je pense qu'il faut qu'on reparte en Grande-Bretagne."

Le silence s'abattit sur toute la table, mais Izar hocha la tête. Oui, il était temps.

Regulus fut le premier à rompre le calme du matin. "Tu es sûr d'être prêt, Izar ? Prêt à lui faire face ?" Regulus fit un mouvement de tête en direction de la Gazette, ses yeux pourtant rivés sur lui, l'observant et attendant sa réaction.

Izar releva le menton, une expression froide sur le visage. "Je suis plus que prêt à affronter Tom Jedusor, Regulus."

Pendant deux mois, il avait laissé sa colère et sa haine pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'accroître. Mais après que sa colère enfantine se soit tarie, il s'était mis à accepter ce qui s'était passé. Il y avait eu beaucoup d'erreurs des deux côtés. Izar aurait dû confronter un peu plus Voldemort à propos du Tournoi et il n'aurait pas dû être si aveuglé par ses manipulations sous-jacentes. D'autre part, Voldemort s'était trompé en chargeant Avery de le prévenir. Il y avait de nombreuses autres manières de spéculer à propos du Tournoi, mais cela avait été une erreur sincèrement involontaire.

Même les Seigneurs des Ténèbres commettent des erreurs.

Tandis qu'Izar s'était mis d'accord avec ça et avait accepté que ç'avait été une simple erreur humaine, il se conforta dans l'idée que Voldemort devra dorénavant lui baiser les pieds avant qu'il ne lui accorde un semblant de confiance. Il ferait en sorte que l'homme se démène. Ça ne sera pas facile pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres de revenir là où il en était autrefois avec lui et Izar s'en assurerait.

Et il y avait aussi la douleur qu'il savait que l'homme l'attendait. Malgré le fait qu'Izar désirait un peu plus d'égalité entre lui et Voldemort, il savait que l'homme était un Seigneur des Ténèbres et qu'il avait tous les droits d'infliger des punitions. Voldemort ne devait pas être ravi de son absence et de sa Marque des Ténèbres modifiée.

Peut-être qu'ils seront tous les deux en colère l'un contre l'autre. Et quand ils étaient tous les deux énervés, ils entraient en conflit.

Regulus fit un petit signe de tête alors qu'il reconnaissait la ténacité derrière le masque d'Izar.

"Tu es prêt ?" répliqua doucement ce dernier. Il respirait profondément, tâchant de se garder sous contrôle. "Tu seras sans doute marqué à ton retour, aucun doute là dessus. Tu te sens prêt pour ça ?" Même Regulus savait qu'il aurait à souffrir durant son initiation. Il avait trahi le Seigneur des Ténèbres il y a presque seize ans; il ne sera pas accueilli chaleureusement parmi les rangs du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Izar ferait de son mieux pour alléger la sentence de son père mais savait qu'il y serait impuissant.

Le silence était encore plus lourd qu'auparavant. Sirius repoussa son assiette, le visage grave. Regulus fixa Izar, un signe d'avertissement peint sur ses lèvres.

"Il sait déjà," murmura Izar en désignant Sirius. Les yeux gris-vert étudièrent son oncle. "Tu fais parti de l'Ordre de Dumbledore, n'est-ce pas Sirius ? Tu sais très bien que je suis un Mangemort, tu connais qui est le Seigneur des Ténèbres Voldemort, et tu sais ce qui est arrivé à Regulus il y a de ça des années. Et tu sais que Lily l'a trahi, n'est-ce pas ?"

Sirius mit ses mains devant sa bouche, regardant Izar avant de diriger ses yeux vers son frère. "En effet," admit-il, "Regulus était venu me voir... avant de s'enfuir. Il m'a expliqué tout ce qui s'était passé."

C'était une nouvelle pour Izar. Il ne savait pas que Sirius avait été informé des actes passés de Lily.

Sirius s'appuya contre sa chaise, touchant sa tasse de thé bouillante du bout des doigts. "A l'époque, je n'ai pas cru Regulus, je ne pouvais imaginer que la douce Lily Evans pouvait ainsi le tenir en laisse en lui disant qu'elle attendait son enfant. Et quand Regulus m'a dit qu'elle avait tout inventé, qu'elle n'était pas enceinte, je l'ai rejeté. Ça m'était impensable que Lily trahisse James et se serve de mon frère alors..." Sirius secoua la tête.

Izar remarqua un tic dans la mâchoire de Regulus. L'homme détestait ressasser les événements passés mais il le fallait. Izar avait besoin de l'entendre. Ils avaient tous deux besoin d'entendre ça à haute voix.

Sirius leva les yeux vers Izar, un sourire amer sur le visage. "Regulus et moi avions toujours eu une relation instable, enfants. Je ne cautionnais pas son affection pour les Arts Noirs et lui mon comportement envers Snivellus." Les traits de l'homme se tordirent de dégoût.

"Severus," interrompit durement Regulus. "Son nom, Sirius, est Severus Rogue, j'espérais qu'après tout ça, tu serais devenu assez courtois pour au moins l'appeler par son nom de famille."

Izar se pencha en avant, intrigué. Il se souvenait que Regulus lui avait raconté comment lui et James traitaient Rogue à Poudlard. Il ne savait juste pas que la haine de Sirius envers l'homme était encore à ce point vivace, même après toutes ces années. Était-ce une aversion sans importance ? Izar croyait que c'était le cas. C'était une haine puérile que Sirius nourrissait à son égard et qu'il n'avait pas laissée mourir depuis ses jours à Poudlard.

"Rogue, donc," grogna-t-il, jetant un œil à Regulus. "Je détestais le fait vous deux étiez si proches. Néanmoins, je t'ai toujours aimé. Tu étais mon petit frère. Même il y a seize ans, quand tu es venu me voir à propos de Lily. J'étais encore distant avec toi et j'ai choisi mes amis au lieu de toi, Regulus, et j'en suis désolé."

Le visage de Regulus se ferma alors qu'il dévisageait Sirius. La présence d'Izar dans la pièce avait été mise à la trappe mais il ne voulait pas partir. Il voulait entendre tout ça, observer leur échange. Il croyait qu'ils avaient déjà eu cette discussion avant, mais apparemment ce n'était pas le cas. C'était une conversation qui devait donc avoir lieu.

Regulus acquiesça, offrant un petit sourire à Sirius. "Au final, tu l'as reconnu."

"Au final," se moqua-t-il. "Il était trop tard. Quand j'ai appris ta 'mort', je suis allé voir James... dévasté. Je ne pouvais pas croire que tu avais été tué. Ton histoire commençait doucement à faire sens et quand j'en ai parlé à James, il m'a tout confirmé." Sirius baissa la tête. "Il ne savait pas que Lily était enceinte, elle le lui avait caché, mais il savait qu'elle avait eu une aventure avec toi. Il était au courant de tout."

Sirius se pencha en avant et mit ses mains sur son visage. "J'ai essayé de lui dire que ce n'était pas bien, que c'était mon frère qu'elle avait manipulé. Je lui ai dit qu'il ne devrait pas rester avec une femme qui avait abusé de sa confiance et détruit la vie d'un homme, mais il m'a répondu qu'il devait rester avec elle en cette période difficile. Et avec Remus mort..."

"Remus ?" interrompit Izar, coupant court au monologue désespéré. Il pouvait voir l'aura de l'homme. Elle s'était assombrie sous le coup de l'émotion.

Les yeux gris sombres de Sirius se levèrent en direction d'Izar. "Remus Lupin," murmura doucement l'homme. "Il était l'un de nos meilleurs amis à Poudlard, le seul d'entre nous qui avait la tête posée. Il a déménagé en Suisse pour aider un garçon qui avait été mordu par un loup-garou," il fit une pause et examina ses mains. "Quand il est arrivé, il a été attaqué et tué par celui qui l'avait mordu, Fenrir Greyback. Il a été jeté à Azkaban. Mais avec Remus n'étant plus là, je n'avais personne avec qui persuader James qu'il devait quitter Lily. Alors... Je l'ai laissé quand j'ai vu qu'il n'entendrait pas raison. Il a toujours été si fasciné par Lily. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé que son amour pour elle était tellement ancré en lui qu'il en viendrait à ignorer ses méfaits."

Izar haussa un sourcil, heureux du choix de son oncle. Ça avait dû être dur pour lui de s'éloigner d'un très bon ami, mais cela prouvait que Sirius tenait la famille en haute estime. "Et tu l'as évité depuis ? Vous n'étiez pas tous deux Aurors ?"

"Oh, j'ai essayé," commença-t-il. "Nous sommes dans des unités séparées de notre division, mais je le croisais de temps en temps. Il essayait de m'expliquer qu'il aimait Lily et comprenait ses fautes. Et je lui répondais que je ne pouvais pas concevoir pourquoi il restait avec quelqu'un qui avait causé la mort de mon frère. Nous n'avons jamais eu la même opinion sur le sujet."

Izar hocha la tête. Avant qu'il ne puisse ouvrir la bouche pour demander à Sirius vers qui tournait sa loyauté, l'homme l'interrompit.

"Si j'avais su Izar qu'elle t'attendait, je t'aurais recherché. Mais quand Regulus m'a dit qu'elle avait menti même sur le fait qu'elle était bel et bien enceinte, je n'ai pas réfléchi deux fois. Mais quand je t'ai vu à Poudlard il y a un an, je savais qu'elle avait menti. Je savais que tu étais le fils de Regulus. Il ne pouvait pas en être autrement." Sirius tendit les mains dans un geste d'impuissance.

Inclinant la tête sur le côté, Izar le regarda chaleureusement. "Tu n'avais aucun moyen de le savoir, je ne t'en tiens pas rigueur."

Regulus fit un petit signe de tête satisfait vers lui, offrant un demi sourire à son fils quant à son choix de mots.

Un poids sur les épaules de Sirius semblait s'être retiré, presque comme s'il s'était blâmé lui-même pour ses problèmes à l'orphelinat et ne pouvait se sentir soulagé que s'il avait son approbation.

Izar décala sa chaise avant de se pencher en avant et de poser sa main près du coude de Sirius. Il n'avait d'yeux que pour son oncle en cet instant malgré le regard intense de Regulus posé sur lui. "Sirius, je dois te demander envers qui es-tu fidèle. Vas-tu vraiment te battre contre Regulus et moi quand le moment viendra ?"

Sirius s'éloigna de lui tandis que Regulus le réprimandait durement. " _Izar,_ " ses yeux gris lançaient des éclairs.

Le dénommé se redressa, aucunement surpris par sa réaction. Il avait eu des aperçus de cette part sombre de Regulus pendant tout l'été. Izar se retrouva presque à saliver à la perspective de le voir en plein combat. Ce devait être... délicieux.

"Oh père," prononça-t-il d'une voix traînante. "Nous sommes restés silencieux presque quatre mois sur le sujet. Très franchement, je commence à en avoir marre d'éviter cette conversation." Le jeune héritier Black se tourna vers Sirius. "Es-tu du côté de la Lumière, Sirius, ou laisseras-tu le Seigneur des Ténèbres et moi te guider jusqu'à l'Obscurité ?"

Les cheveux ondulés de son oncle s'agitèrent alors qu'il tournait la tête sur le côté dans une position très inconfortable. "Je ne suis pas un sorcier noir, Izar," grinça-t-il.

"Tu es un _Black_ ," prononça lentement Izar, ses yeux ne laissant rien transparaître alors qu'un sourire nonchalant étirait ses lèvres. "Chaque Black s'est soumis à l'appel séduisant du côté obscur."

Regulus se leva, lui lançant un regard d'avertissement. "Je pense que cette discussion est terminée. Il a déjà choisi son camp. Il n'y aura plus aucun débat sur ce sujet."

Izar retourna contre sa chaise, souriant légèrement face à l'air buté de son père. Il se demanda brièvement si Regulus ne voulait tout simplement pas entendre que son frère aîné se trouvait dans le camp opposé. Le jeune Black avait observé les interactions des deux frères pendant tout l'été. Bien qu'ils se soient rapprochés, il y avait toujours une tension perceptible entre eux. Izar pensait que la conversation d'aujourd'hui l'aurait apaisée mais il y avait toujours ce rappel qu'ils étaient dans des camps adverses.

Le regard du jeune sorcier vacilla face à l'expression inflexible de son père. "Je vais commencer à faire mes bagages," déclara-t-il.

Il se leva et sortit lentement de la salle à manger.

{ **Death of Today** }

"…J'ai été élevé pour vénérer les Ténèbres," affirma la voix étouffée derrière la porte.

Regulus s'approcha de la porte à moitié ouverte d'Izar. Il épia la scène, souriant sombrement tandis qu'il regardait Sirius déposer ses vêtements dans sa malle. Izar était assis sur le bord du lit, observant attentivement Sirius.

"Et à cause de ça, tu as voulu te rebeller ? Montrer à tes parents que tu avais ta propre personnalité ?" demanda-t-il calmement.

Les poils sur le cou de Regulus se dressèrent à l'entente de la voix de son fils. Il était difficile d'admettre que la personne en face de lui était ce même garçon qu'il avait rencontré l'année dernière. L'an dernier, Izar n'avait été qu'un enfant qui luttait pour maintenir son assurance en dépit de son jeune âge et de son manque de confiance en soi. Pendant l'été, ce garçon instable s'était mué en un jeune homme sûr de lui. Izar n'avait que seize ans, cependant il avait la posture et les yeux de quelqu'un de beaucoup plus âgé.

Depuis l'incident avec les Détraqueurs, Izar était également devenu... plus sombre. Regulus détestait l'admettre mais son fils avait commencé à adopter certaines caractéristiques du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Izar dégageait quelque chose d'arrogant, manipulateur et sinistre. Beaucoup d'hommes avaient tenté d'imiter la gestuelle puissante des Mages Noirs. Ils passaient des années à camoufler leurs émotions et maîtriser leurs agissements afin de paraître semblables à leur idole. Ils n'y sont jamais parvenus. Cependant, Izar semblait y être parvenu sans même avoir vraiment essayé.

Son fils était également plus détendu. Alors qu'il y avait définitivement quelque chose de plus sombre à son propos, Izar était capable de rire beaucoup plus qu'autrefois. Mais Regulus savait que ça avait quelque chose à voir avec son acceptation concernant sa famille.

C'était un avancée positive bien que ça inquiétait Regulus de voir à quel point il était le reflet du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Même s'il ne se sentait pas menacé à ses côtés, il avait toujours quelques fois la chair de poule en sa présence. De plus, Regulus percevait clairement son aura. L'aura d'Izar était glaçante et le faisait agréablement frissonner. Bien que Regulus n'était pas magico-sensible comme lui, il pouvait comme beaucoup d'autres sorciers, ressentir des émanations de magie se dégager de puissants sorciers.

Izar était passé par beaucoup de changements au cours de l'été. Non seulement son caractère avait changé, mais il avait grandi physiquement.

La bouche de Regulus se crispa. Izar avait presque atteint sa taille. Il avait été surprenant d'assister à la poussée de croissance du jeune homme, d'autant plus parce que Regulus n'avait eu sa croissance qu'à la fin de son adolescence et que Lily était très petite. Néanmoins, Izar en avait été ravi. C'était peut-être ce facteur là d'ailleurs qui lui avait donné un regain de confiance ?

Regulus devait admettre que son fils était... renversant. Au lieu de se déplacer maladroitement et avec une mauvaise coordination comme la plupart des adolescents lorsqu'ils sont frappés par une fulgurante poussée de croissance, Izar était beaucoup plus agile, beaucoup plus gracieux. La grandeur lui était terriblement adaptée, contrairement à son ancienne stature plus petite.

Son fils était un jeune homme maintenant. C'était étrange pour Regulus d'en venir à ce constat. Il venait à peine de le retrouver, il ne voulait pas qu'il fasse déjà cavalier seul. Toutefois, Regulus était heureux d'avoir pu se rapprocher d'Izar cet été. Il s'était épanché sur son expérience de l'orphelinat, lui avait suffisamment fait confiance pour surmonter ses souvenirs douloureux jusqu'à lui en parler.

Était-ce égoïste venant de Regulus, de vouloir garder Izar près de lui à tout jamais ?

Dans la chambre, Sirius inclina la tête, un léger sourire étirant ses traits. "Tu marques un point," admit-il.

Izar fit une expression sournoise en direction de Regulus. Ce dernier resta planté là, ne se retournant pas pour partir comme un idiot l'aurait fait. C'était à prévoir que son fils sentirait sa présence.

Avec un signe de tête détaché, Izar se détourna et continua de regarder Sirius s'agiter avec ses vêtements dans les bras. Regulus pinça les lèvres. Son fils était trop intelligent pour son propre bien. Même s'il ne l'admettrait pas, Izar était plus que conscient que Regulus voulait entendre les raisons de Sirius pour s'être tourné vers la Lumière.

"J'aurai cru que le désir acharné d'être une personne à part entière serait retombé sur le cadet et non pas sur le premier-né." Izar lissa les manches de sa chemise. "A mon sens, Regulus aurait été le candidat le plus susceptible de vouloir rejoindre la Lumière." Le garçon fit une mine renfrognée. Regulus ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

Sirius hocha légèrement la tête. "Regulus et moi n'avions qu'un an de différence, Izar. Je ne pense pas que ça ait eu quelque chose à voir avec une quelconque rivalité fraternelle, ou le besoin de prouver à l'autre que nous ne nous ressemblons pas. Je pense que je suis juste né différemment des autres Black. Mon âme est Blanche, je me sens rassuré et pur quand j'utilise cette branche de la magie. Quand mes parents ont tenté de me pousser vers les Arts Sombres, je ne pouvais pas le supporter. Je me suis échappé à Poudlard et ai immédiatement sympathisé avec James Potter."

Izar se moqua légèrement. "Les Potter sont les sorciers modèles de la Lumière."

"Ils le sont," approuva Sirius. "C'est pourquoi je suis allé vers James. Je ne m'attendais pas à l'apprécier au début mais j'avais tort. Nous formions un lien très étroit, un lien que je croyais même plus fort que celui que je partageais avec Regulus."

"Un lien que tu _croyais_ plus fort ?" interrogea Izar. "Toi et Regulus étiez deux personnes différentes, à l'opposé exact même. Ne penses-tu pas pouvoir affirmer clairement que le lien qui t'unissait à James était effectivement plus fort que celui que tu avais avec ton frère ?"

Regulus posa une main contre le mur à côté de lui, s'approchant davantage de la porte. Cela ne le blessait pas d'entendre ça car il avait ressenti la même chose. Et le ressentait encore. Severus... Severus était une personne pour qui Regulus aurait pu faire pratiquement n'importe quoi. Il avait pensé la même chose de Severus que ce qu'avait ressenti Sirius pour James, peut-être même avec encore plus d'intensité.

Sirius haussa rapidement les épaules. "Je détestais mes parents, mais Regulus était mon frère. Il était ma famille. Nous partagions un lien que je n'aurai jamais pu avoir avec James."

Izar baissa les yeux vers son dessus-de-lit, caressant le tissu d'une manière pensive. "Donc ton amitié avec James Potter t'a poussé plus loin sur le chemin de la Lumière ?"

Sirius émit un rire rauque. "Tu n'as pas idée," murmura-t-il affectueusement. "J'ai vécu avec sa famille une bonne partie de mon adolescence. Ils ont eu beaucoup d'influence sur moi. James est une bonne personne, Izar. Beaucoup plus mature que je ne pourrais jamais espérer devenir, mais il a complètement déraillé avec Lily."

Regulus ricana au même moment où Izar eut un rire silencieux. "Oui, elle semble être responsable de la chute de plusieurs sorciers respectables," songea-t-il, jetant un regard qui en disait long à l'endroit où se trouvait Regulus.

Son fils s'adressait plus à lui qu'à Sirius. Regulus serra sa main droite, sachant que ce qu'il avait fait il y a seize ans, était l'une des plus grosses erreurs de sa vie. Non seulement il s'était perdu et avait détruit l'enfance de Izar, mais il avait également trahi et anéanti Severus.

Une agréable et séduisante bouffée de magie frappa subitement le visage vulnérable de Sirius. Il leva les yeux et regarda Izar se lever du lit. Le jeune homme avait une expression sereine sur le visage tandis qu'il s'approchait de son oncle. Regulus se raidit, sentant son pouls s'accélérer face aux allures prédatrices de son fils.

"As-tu déjà essayé d'accepter l'Obscurité, Sirius ? De ne pas la combattre ?" murmura-t-il doucement. Un léger sourire flottait sur les lèvres d'Izar tandis qu'il s'arrêtait tout près d'un Sirius crispé. Il se pencha davantage vers son oncle, ses yeux visibles même à travers la pièce. "L'Obscurité n'est pas toujours synonyme de mort et de souffrance, tu sais. C'est une branche très excitante de la magie qui peut te protéger tout autant que la Lumière, elle te fait seulement te sentir... invincible."

Une vive sensation dans son aine fit rapidement reculer Regulus alors que ses joues rougissaient. L'excitation bouillonnait dans son bas ventre et il s'en détesta. Serrant la mâchoire, Regulus respira profondément dans le but de se calmer. Il ne poserait jamais une main sale sur Izar, _jamais_. Son fils essayait d'entraîner Sirius vers le côté obscur. C'était compréhensible et peu de sorciers hormis Lucius Malefoy et le Seigneur des Ténèbres pouvaient y parvenir aussi bien que lui. Regulus avait toujours été attiré par l'Obscurité, le pouvoir et la beauté; il se trouvait que son fils était tous les trois combinés.

Mais Regulus ne ressentait pour Izar qu'un amour paternel on ne peut plus platonique.

Il ne pouvait pas en dire autant de son frère aîné. Les pupilles de Sirius étaient dilatées alors qu'il regardait Izar avec attention. "Tu veux retrouver ton ami, tu veux retrouver James, c'est à prévoir. Et c'est parfaitement compréhensible," poursuivit-il. Izar se rapprocha de Sirius et ce dernier inclina son corps le plus près qu'il put de lui, le regard hébété.

Les ongles de Regulus s'enfoncèrent dans la peau de ses paumes tandis qu'il luttait pour ne pas se précipiter à l'intérieur de la pièce. Sirius avait intérêt à ne pas toucher Izar. Ça serait aller trop loin. Izar n'était qu'un _enfant_.

Mais alors qu'il pensait ça, la scène devant lui en disait autrement. L'intérêt du Seigneur des Ténèbres pour son fils était une preuve flagrante de sa maturité. Voldemort le connaissait-il ainsi ? Ou le lui avait-il insufflé tout au long de l'année dernière ? Ou peut-être était-ce le résultat de l'attaque des Détraqueurs et de son esprit qui s'était brisé ?

"Lily s'est tellement faite berner par les machinations de Dumbledore qu'elle ne voit que le bien commun et non pas ce qu'engendre ses actions," Izar eut un sourire sarcastique. "Si tu embrasses les Ténèbres, tu pourrais être capable de faire entendre raison à James et retirer Lily de la scène."

Le visage de Sirius commença lentement à s'éclaircir. "Je... je ne peux pas…"

Izar se pencha en avant et toucha le bras de Sirius avant de se retirer tout aussi vite. "Si tu le peux, James ne saura jamais que c'était toi. En réalité, tu n'auras même pas à pointer ta baguette sur elle. Il y en a beaucoup d'autres qui seraient heureux de s'en débarrasser."

 _Comme moi_ pensa sombrement Regulus.

"Tu pourrais de nouveau être avec James, comme c'était prévu."

Pendant un long moment, Sirius batailla avec lui-même. Soudainement, il attrapa Izar par le biceps, le tirant vers lui. Leurs nez se touchaient presque et les sourcils de Sirius étaient froncés, regardant sévèrement Izar.

Avant que Regulus ne puisse entrer, Sirius le poussa sur le lit et se détourna. "Arrête," implora-t-il. "Ne me fais pas ça, Izar." L'homme enfouit la tête dans ses mains, se frottant ses yeux. "Tu me fais me sentir sale, les Ténèbres... elles me font toujours me sentir mal."

Izar se redressa et s'assit correctement. "Peut-être que ce ne sont pas les Ténèbres qui te font te sentir comme ça. Peut-être est-ce qui tu es vraiment mais tu luttes inutilement pour l'étouffer en te faisant passer pour quelqu'un de la Lumière, pour quelqu'un que tu n'es pas."

Il va trop loin, nota Regulus. S'il était Izar, il aurait arrêté dès le moment où il l'avait repoussé.

"Il n'y a rien de mal à convoiter le pouvoir, Sirius. Il n'y a rien de mal à ressentir ce que tu ressens."

"Si," répliqua-t-il, se tournant pour lui faire face. "Je crains les Ténèbres, je ne pourrais jamais les accueillir. S'il te plaît, Izar, comprends moi quand je te dis que je me sens plus à l'aise avec la Lumière. Je ne peux pas succomber aux Ténèbres car je sais que je m'y perdrais."

Regulus fut surpris de voir une étincelle de respect scintiller dans ses yeux. Le jeune homme eut un léger sourire et inclina la tête en signe de reddition. Quelle que soit l'habileté d'Izar, Regulus savait que Sirius ne se tournerait jamais vers l'Obscurité. C'était enraciné dans sa magie et dans son esprit qu'il était une personne de Lumière.

"Je ne peux pas me battre contre toi, Izar," continua Sirius, se rapprochant un peu plus de son neveu. "Je ne veux pas me battre pour Dumbledore mais je ne veux pas me battre pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Je ne crois pas en ses idéaux mais je ne crois pas non plus aux manigances de Dumbledore. Permets-moi de rester neutre dans cette guerre." Sirius posa une main sur sa joue.

Izar enroula sa main autour du poignet de son oncle, le tenant presque avec amour avant de lui témoigner un sourire amer. "Je ne souhaite rien de plus que tu restes neutre, Sirius. Mais à la fin, tout le monde devra choisir son camp. J'espère que tu trouveras un moyen de contourner cette décision."

Tous deux échangèrent un sourire et Regulus recula lentement avant de quitter le couloir.

Son esprit passa en revue le respect qu'il avait décelé dans les yeux de son fils face à l'acharnement de Sirius à vouloir rester Blanc. Il s'interrogea un long moment avant d'enfin comprendre les sentiments d'Izar.

Alors que Sirius avouait craindre les Ténèbres, il était suffisamment obstiné pour s'en tenir à ses valeurs et refuser la soumission. Bien que l'Obscurité était l'une des branches les plus puissantes de la magie, c'était aussi la plus dominatrice et la plus possessive. Ceux qui pratiquaient les Arts Sombres n'étaient que des esclaves sous sa volonté. Même avec l'Obscurité susurrant des promesses alléchantes aux oreilles de Sirius, son frère était assez fort pour tendre l'autre joue.

Parfois, Regulus se demandait si la Lumière était le côté le plus puissant et si Izar pensait la même chose.

Rapidement, il chassa cette pensée. La Lumière, n'étant pas aussi dominatrice que l'Obscurité, était facile à maîtriser. Bon nombre de sorciers pouvait facilement accéder à la Magie Blanche. Les Arts Noirs, en revanche nécessitaient un sorcier incroyablement puissant pour les contrôler. Alors que la plupart des initiés devenaient des serviteurs de l'Obscurité, il n'y en avait que quelques-uns capables de la dompter.

Les Ténèbres étaient, de loin, beaucoup plus sophistiquées et convaincantes que la Lumière.

Regulus traversa les couloirs, son esprit embrumé à l'idée de retourner en Grande-Bretagne.

Izar disait qu'il était temps de revenir.

Et Regulus se découvrit être d'accord.


	2. Partie II Chapitre 2

**Chapitre 2**

"Allez, _Black_ ," cracha l'un des Mangemorts. "Tu viens avec nous. Notre Seigneur t'attend."

Izar fut intercepté en sortant de la boutique. Il toisa le groupe de Mangemorts qui entourait Regulus et lui. "Je sais," répondit-il avec précaution.

Les sept Mangemorts avaient tous leurs baguettes pointées dans sa direction. Ils se tenaient actuellement dans une ruelle sombre et miteuse de l'Allée des Embrumes. Plus tôt ce matin, Regulus avait traîné Izar jusqu'au Chemin de Traverse (quelques heures après qu'ils soient revenus en Grande-Bretagne) pour lui acheter de nouveaux vêtements vu qu'il avait beaucoup grandi. Sirius avait choisi de rester au Square Grimmaurd, voulant profiter de son week-end avant de devoir retourner travailler Lundi.

Regulus et Izar venaient tout juste d'en avoir terminé avec le tailleur qu'ils étaient tombés sur... _ça_.

"Tu _sais_?" ricana un deuxième Mangemort. "Et pourtant tu oses encore faire attendre le Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Pauvre gosse arrogant et stupide. Peut-être que le Seigneur des Ténèbres nous laissera nous amuser avec toi avant qu'il ne prenne son tour ?"

Izar retint le bras de Regulus pour l'empêcher de sortir sa baguette et adressa un sourire calme au groupe de Mangemorts. "Je m'excuse," murmura-t-il doucement. "J'aurai dû mieux m'expliquer. Voyez-vous, j'ai récemment rencontré le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Nous avons déjà discuté de mon absence."

Izar se sentait légèrement insulté que le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui ait envoyé des Mangemorts du Troisième Cercle. Leurs masques en nickel se mêlaient aux capuches noires, camouflant leurs traits. Malgré leurs auras perceptibles, Izar ne pouvait mettre un doigt sur leurs identités, mais décida qu'ils n'étaient pas de nouvelles recrues.

Si Voldemort voulait parler à Izar, l'homme devra venir en personne.

Cinq des Mangemorts hésitèrent avant de baisser leurs baguettes. Les deux autres gardèrent la leur pointées sur le visage d'Izar.

"Si tel était le cas," commença suspicieusement l'un des plus grands Mangemorts. "Tu ne pourrais même pas marcher correctement."

Izar haussa les sourcils. "Tiens donc ?" Il pinça les lèvres avant de considérer l'homme en face de lui. "Pas que ça soit vos affaires ce qu'il se passe entre le Seigneur des Ténèbres et moi mais j'ai déjà pris un analgésique pour soulager les effets du Doloris."

Reniflant dédaigneusement, il regarda son sac de vêtements. Les Mangemorts se tendirent à l'action, levant leurs baguettes plus haut. Izar ne leur adressa aucun regard tandis qu'il inspectait quelques-unes des chemises sur mesure qu'il venait d'acheter. Les robes et les capes arriveraient séparément, par hiboux.

Retenant un soupir irrité, Izar leva moqueusement les mains en signe de capitulation. "Dans tous les cas, vous pouvez me conduire au Seigneur des Ténèbres mais non seulement vous me ferez perdre mon temps mais aussi le sien. Je ne voudrais pas être celui qui interrompra notre Maître pendant son travail, avec une entrevue qu'il a eue déjà le plaisir d'avoir."

Les deux derniers Mangemorts pâlirent avant d'abaisser leurs baguettes. Apparemment, l'idée de déranger Voldemort et son humeur acerbe, était suffisant pour effacer leurs soupçons. "Très bien," le grand sorcier fit un signe vers la sortie de la ruelle. "Alors partez."

Izar haussa un sourcil et eut un sourire narquois. "Partir ? Pour autant que je sache, l'Allée des Embrumes est un lieu public." L'héritier Black se rapprocha du 'chef' de groupe et baissa le nez vers lui. "Et toi," grogna-t-il. "N'a aucunement le droit de me donner des ordres."

Les yeux noirs de l'homme se plissèrent tandis qu'il l'observait à travers les fentes de son masque.

"Viens, il n'en vaut pas la peine," insista l'un d'eux qui tirait sur son bras.

Avec un dernier regard d'avertissement, l'homme se détourna de l'Héritier Black. Izar regarda le groupe disparaître. Pensaient-ils honnêtement pouvoir le commander ? Il était du Deuxième Cercle, plus haut dans la hiérarchie qu'eux.

Inspirant profondément pour se calmer, Izar se retourna pour dévisager Regulus. L'homme semblait moins impressionné. "Quoi ?" demanda-t-il. "Tu n'approuves pas mes méthodes ?"

Regulus enroula sa main autour du biceps d'Izar, le rapprochant de lui. Son père le regardait avec des yeux tristes. "Tu avais dit que tu étais prêt à lui faire face," murmura Regulus. Il grogna, resserrant sa prise alors qu'Izar tentait de se dégager. "C'est imprudent d'énerver le Seigneur des Ténèbres encore plus qu'il ne l'est déjà, Izar. Quand il découvrira que tu as manipulé ses partisans en faisant croire que vous vous étiez déjà vus, il va lui-même partir à ta poursuite."

"Et c'est ce que je veux," rétorqua-t-il insolemment. Il vérifia la ruelle, notant que les occupants de l'Allée des Embrumes étaient trop éloignés pour les entendre. "Je suis son héritier politique," affirma Izar, se retournant vers Regulus. Il enleva sa mitaine qui cachait l'anneau Celtique. "Le moins qu'il puisse faire, ce serait de me considérer un minimum comme son égal…" il marqua une pause, sachant que 'égal' n'était pas exactement le meilleur mot à utiliser devant son père.

Les yeux de Regulus s'écarquillèrent avant de se rétrécir. Il s'approcha d'Izar, son souffle chaud frappant son visage. "C'est incroyablement stupide de dire ça. Chaque Mangemort y aspire, ce rêve de devenir une sorte d'égal du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Ils pensent tous mériter son attention. Ne t'imagine pas que le Seigneur des Ténèbres considérera un jour quelqu'un de cette façon. Quand tu commences à croire ça, tu es voué à faire des choses insensées pour qu'il te remarque."

"Je ne le fais pas _,_ " siffla Izar. "Je ne suis pas comme les autres Mangemorts, père." Malgré sa colère, il était content que Regulus voyait le Seigneur des Ténèbres pour ce qu'il était vraiment. Voldemort était un marionnettiste qui adorait jouer avec ses disciples. Il se délectait de les voir batailler pour obtenir son attention.

Son père secoua la tête, un sourire amer déformant ses lèvres. "Tu es l'héritier politique de Tom Jedusor, Izar. Jedusor n'est pas la même personne que Lord Voldemort. Tu dois prétendre n'avoir aucun lien avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres."

Izar ferma les yeux pour se calmer. L'anneau sur son doigt le rattachait sexuellement à Lord Voldemort tandis qu'il le liait politiquement à Tom Jedusor. Son père ne connaissait pas l'ancienne utilisation de l'anneau et il faudra que cela reste ainsi.

Il lui offrit un petit sourire. "Tu as raison. C'était vraiment absurde de ma part d'énerver le Seigneur des Ténèbres plus que nécessaire."

Mais tellement _agréable._

Les yeux de Regulus parcoururent le visage de son fils. L'homme devait y avoir vu quelques chose car il hocha la tête et l'entraîna le long des sentiers ombragés des Embrumes. "Viens maintenant, Sirius m'a demandé de prendre quelques affaires pour lui…"

En arrivant au Chemin de Traverse, la Marque modifiée d'Izar s'agita violemment.

Rabattant sa capuche, le jeune sorcier sourit joyeusement.

Il semblerait que le Seigneur des Ténèbres venait d'apprendre qu'Izar lui avait échappé une fois de plus.

{ ** **Death of Today**** }

Debout planté devant la fenêtre, Izar croisa les mains derrière son dos alors qu'il surveillait les trois silhouettes à l'extérieur, proches des barrières magiques du 12 Square Grimmaurd. Vêtu d'un pantalon noir et d'une chemise noire boutonnée, Izar était la représentation même de l'élégance et du raffinement. Un léger rictus étirait ses lèvres alors qu'il sentait les boucliers de la propriété se déformer dangereusement avant de se remettre en place.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres était là. Cette fois-ci, il était venu personnellement et avec deux autres membres du Premier Cercle : Bellatrix et Lucius. C'était beaucoup plus acceptable que de se faire capturer et traîner jusqu'au Seigneur des Ténèbres par des serviteurs du Troisième Cercle. Était-il injuste ? Oui. Dépassait-il les limites en faisant délibérément ramper le Seigneur des Ténèbres jusqu'à lui ? Oh oui. Appréciait-il chacun de ces instants malgré la douleur qui lui sera bientôt infligée ?

"Oui," murmura agréablement Izar tandis qu'il regardait Regulus sortir par l'entrée principale de leur maison et se diriger vers le bord des protections. S'il y avait bien une chose que Regulus ne voulait pas, c'était que Voldemort anéantisse les barrières Black qui étaient en place depuis des siècles. Et il était parfaitement capable d'accomplir cet exploit sous la colère. Izar eut du mal à se retenir de ne pas rouler des yeux de plaisir face à l'aura de l'homme. Cela faisait longtemps... presque trop.

Il vit Regulus échanger quelques mots avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres avant de sortir sa baguette et d'ajuster les charmes pour permettre aux trois arrivants de pénétrer les lieux. Dès que les défenses s'abaissèrent, Regulus se mit à genoux.

Les lèvres d'Izar s'amincirent en se rappelant qu'il devra faire de même. Malheureusement.

S'éloignant lentement de la fenêtre, il se fraya un chemin à travers les couloirs miteux du manoir Black. Izar avait été à Grimmaurd pour un total de cinq heures, ce qui n'était donc pas assez pour explorer tout l'intérieur. D'après ce que Regulus avait mentionné, le sous-sol était une partie importante de l'histoire des Black. Eux deux avaient prévu d'y descendre et de discuter des ancêtres de la famille, de Cygnus en particulier.

Au cours de l'été, Regulus avait gardé le silence à propos de Cygnus Black et de la Malédiction. Izar ne voulait pas l'importuner à ce moment-là, il avait d'autres choses à l'esprit comme le duel et ses inventions. Et il n'avait jamais mentionné à Regulus ce que Lily Potter lui avait dit à propos de la Malédiction de Cygnus. Il assumait que ça arriverait bien un jour, mais il n'y avait pas encore eu de moment propice.

L'apparition encapuchonnée qui hantait Izar n'était apparue que quelques fois durant les quatre derniers mois. Elle gardait toujours ses distances, ne s'approchant jamais pour le toucher comme pendant son année scolaire. Izar l'avait alors complètement ignorée et avait enterré ce fait dans le fond de son esprit. Peut-être pas son idée la plus brillante, mais en tout cas il avait passé l'été en un seul morceau.

Il descendit précipitamment les escaliers et traversa l'un des petits salons qui lui permettrait d'approcher les invités par l'arrière, sans être remarqué. Au moment où il se fondit dans l'obscurité, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit. Gardant la porte entrouverte, il regarda le groupe entrer dans Grimmaurd. Il voulait se préparer à la vue de Voldemort avant que ce dernier ne le voit. Ce serait une petite victoire même si ça mettait considérablement ses nerfs à rude épreuve.

Izar était content de sa poussée de croissance cet été, mais quand il posa les yeux sur Voldemort, l'homme semblait plus grand que ce qu'il s'était représenté. Comment était-ce possible ? Peu importe combien il avait grandi, il semblerait que Voldemort serait toujours plus grand que lui. La silhouette mince de l'homme était habillée d'une robe noire délavée. Voldemort avait une tête de plus que Lucius Malefoy voire davantage, qui était lui-même plus grand qu'Izar de quelques centimètres.

Voldemort se tourna brusquement vers le couloir sombre où il se cachait. L'héritier Black se retrancha dans le salon, ricanant au mur. Il pensait être prêt pour ça. Il s'était répété encore et encore qu'il était suffisamment détendu pour faire face à Voldemort. Comparé à leur dernière confrontation au sommet de la tour de Poudlard, Izar était émotionnellement beaucoup plus stable.

Alors pourquoi son pouls s'accélérait-il ? Pourquoi ses paumes étaient-elles moites ?

Il ferma les yeux, s'exhortant au calme avant de se retirer du mur. Relevant le menton, il sortit lentement du salon plongé dans la pénombre pour entrer dans le couloir qui l'était tout autant. Voldemort s'était détourné d'Izar mais sa posture indiquait à l'héritier Black qu'il était conscient de sa présence.

" _Black,_ " cracha Bellatrix avec fureur.

Au début, Izar se demanda si elle s'adressait à lui mais en s'approchant, il vit qu'elle lui faisait dos. Sa baguette tordue était pointée sur Sirius alors que l'homme descendait prudemment les escaliers délabrés. Son expression était sinistre et méfiante tandis qu'il dévisageait le trio de sorciers devant lui. Regulus lui fit signe de retourner à l'étage mais Sirius semblait figé sur place avec obstination, son instinct d'Auror en ébullition.

Bellatrix, son esprit se remémorant sans nul doute des fesses et de la virilité de Sirius, redressa son bras. Elle allait l'attaquer et personne ne l'arrêterait. Regulus se tenait raide à côté d'elle, sachant que son statut l'empêcherait de s'interposer. Voldemort ne s'en souciait guère et l'aversion de Lucius pour Regulus se reflétait inévitablement sur Sirius. Cependant, Izar ne tolérerait pas que l'on prenne avantage de son oncle désarmé.

" _Endoloris_ ," fredonna Bellatrix avec euphorie.

Avant que le sort ne puisse quitter complètement sa baguette, Izar la saisit par le col et l'écrasa contre le mur. Elle poussa une exclamation effarée, l'Impardonnable frappant le sol à côté de ses pieds. Ses avant-bras fléchirent alors qu'Izar la soulevait le long du mur. Ses yeux noirs s'écarquillèrent avant qu'ils ne scintillent de plaisir en le reconnaissant.

"Il est sous _ma_ protection. Tu ne le toucheras pas sous _mon_ toit," siffla-t-il à son visage.

Respirant profondément, il la relâcha et elle tenta de recomposer sa dignité après lui avoir adressé une moue moqueuse. Les yeux gris-vert rencontrèrent alors l'expression étonnamment fermée de Sirius. L'homme se tenait calmement dans l'escalier, la main appuyée sur la rambarde à côté de lui. Son regard inflexible posé sur Izar.

"Tout va bien, Sirius," rassura ce dernier.

La bouche de Sirius devint une fine ligne avant qu'il ne détourne son regard d'Izar et n'évalue d'un œil perçant les autres personnes présentes, le Seigneur des Ténèbres en particulier. L'homme leur fit alors un petit signe de tête tendu avant de remonter l'escalier, sans un mot.

Maintenant que sa distraction avait disparu, Izar ne put plus retenir sa curiosité. Il se tourna lentement vers le Seigneur des Ténèbres, seulement pour qu'une main froide n'enveloppe sa gorge. Izar balbutia avant de se faire soulever du sol par la main qui l'emprisonnait. Ses pieds pendaient mais il ne se débattit pas. Au lieu de ça, il enroula ses doigts autour du poignet froid, rencontrant directement les yeux rouges de l'homme. Le visage de Voldemort était tout aussi impassible que celui qu'avait été Sirius. Un éclat d'intérêt illuminait ses yeux tandis qu'ils parcouraient le corps d'Izar, avant que cette lueur ne se refroidisse avec menace.

"Mon enfant capricieux," murmura Voldemort, procurant des frissons dans le bas de son dos.

Izar cligna lourdement des paupières, essayant de ne pas dévoiler son combat interne. Il pouvait à peiner respirer et sa gorge lui brûlait à cause de la force que l'homme mettait dans sa poigne. A coté du Seigneur des Ténèbres, Bellatrix grognait d'excitation. Izar refusa de la regarder et continua de le contempler froidement. Soudainement, sa main s'ouvrit et Izar tomba par terre d'une manière peu gracieuse. La poussière forma des nuages autour de lui et il dut résister à l'envie d'éternuer.

"Suis-moi," ordonna sèchement Voldemort, congédiant les autres qui essayèrent de le suivre. "Seulement le garçon."

Jetant un rapide coup d'oeil à Regulus, Izar se leva et le suivit avec élégance. Après avoir franchi le seuil du salon, la porte claqua derrière eux, leur procurant de l'intimité. C'était la première fois en l'espace de plusieurs mois qu'Izar était seul avec Jedusor. A vrai dire, il ne se sentait pas aussi confiant qu'il le pensait. Avec d'autres, Izar se sentait supérieur et dominait facilement l'échange, mais avec Voldemort, il savait qu'il y aurait toujours une lutte de pouvoir.

Actuellement, la magie de Jedusor était froide, presque glaçante. C'était effrayant et son humeur assombrissait la pièce.

Néanmoins, Izar resta debout, pas le moins du monde affecté. Il scrutait le Seigneur des Ténèbres et celui-ci tourna finalement les talons pour le regarder. "A genoux," ordonna-t-il brutalement. Sa capuche était tirée, obscurcissant la majeure partie de son visage.

Serrant obstinément la mâchoire, Izar se mit à genoux. Le point positif de cette situation était que l'homme n'agissait pas comme ça devant les autres. Certes, Jedusor l'avait étranglé et laissé tomber au sol pour montrer sa domination devant les autres, mais au moins il n'avait pas été obligé de se soumettre.

Izar s'inclina, s'apprêtant à poser son front contre le plancher avant que la voix de Voldemort ne l'interrompt.

"Non," dit-il. "Reste à genoux."

Il y avait un plaisir maladif dans l'intonation de l'homme et Izar devint instantanément suspicieux. Lentement, il se redressa, réalisant que ses yeux étaient presque à hauteur de l'aine de Voldemort. Izar plissa des yeux et essaya de rester aussi digne que possible. Espèce de bâtard. "Je ne vois pas pourquoi vous êtes si énervé," prononça-t-il calmement.

" _Silence,_ " siffla Voldemort.

Izar rejeta les épaules en arrière et regarda la cape noire en face de lui. La colère inondait son corps, le surprenant lui-même par son intensité. Il pensait qu'il pouvait affronter le Seigneur des Ténèbres avec calme et sérénité mais il semblait qu'il n'était pas tellement prêt pour ça. Sa fureur n'aurait pas dû être présente. C'était compréhensible qu'il soit puni pour avoir altéré la Marque des Ténèbres et l'avoir caché pendant quatre mois. Izar savait cela, mais c'était juste difficile de devoir l'accepter... accepter la soumission.

Pendant un moment, Izar resta à genoux. Ses jambes étaient engourdies et sa fierté commençait à se dissiper. Aucun doute que Voldemort cherchait à provoquer son orgueil, l'obligeant ainsi à prétendre se trouver n'importe où, sauf agenouillé aux pieds de son Maître.

"Tu as grandi," constata l'homme après quelques minutes de silence.

Izar ferma les yeux, bouillonnant de rage.

Voldemort rit légèrement et tendit la main pour toucher sa joue. L'héritier Black tourna la tête pour esquiver le contact mais resta obstinément sur ses genoux. "Je dois peut-être m'agenouiller à vos pieds, mais je n'ai pas à vous laisser me toucher."

"Tu mérites le Doloris," songea le Seigneur des Ténèbres alors qu'il s'éloignait de lui. "Mais je me sens d'humeur miséricordieuse aujourd'hui."

Izar baissa la tête, ses cheveux noirs recouvrant sa vision. "Quelle chance," plaisanta-t-il.

Il ne vit et n'entendit pas le sortilège fuser vers lui avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Il poussa un long gémissement alors qu'il s'écroulait au sol, des spasmes de douleur circulant dans tous ses muscles. C'était semblable au Doloris, mais beaucoup plus dilué. Izar gémissait, se retenant de hurler le plus qu'il pouvait. Alors qu'il tremblait sur le sol, il réalisa que Voldemort n'avait jamais jeté un Doloris sur lui malgré les nombreuses fois où il l'avait mérité pour ses actions passées.

La réponse lui vint presque aussitôt. Le Doloris était un sortilège qui était émotionnellement rattaché à son lanceur. Cela ne fonctionnait que s'il voulait causer de la douleur à sa victime, il fallait le désirer. Voldemort pouvait se vanter d'être clément en ne lançant pas le Doloris sur Izar, mais lui connaissait la vérité derrière son incapacité à le faire.

C'était parce qu'Izar était le compagnon du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Même si Voldemort ne lui avait jamais donné envie d'être une créature, il devait y avoir quelque chose à l'intérieur du Seigneur des Ténèbres qui protestait contre l'intention de nuire à son compagnon. Bien que le côté humain de Voldemort pensait qu'Izar méritait de souffrir, le Doloris ne serait pas efficace. Alors l'homme avait dû se contenter d'un autre sortilège noir. Cela expliquait pourquoi Voldemort l'avait amené ici pour le punir. Il ne voulait pas que ses partisans voient que le garçon qui l'avait défié, recevait un châtiment aussi indulgent.

Izar ne doutait pas que Voldemort était capable de lancer le Doloris sur lui. Mais il avait besoin d'être furieux pour le faire.

A travers la douleur, Izar inclina la tête et lâcha un rire épuisé. Voldemort s'approcha de lui et d'un mouvement de baguette, leva le sort. Le corps d'Izar tremblait violemment dû au contrecoup, mais il continua de lui rire au nez.

"Tu m'as puni pour avoir touché à la Marque des ténèbres, qui en passant t'a sauvé la peau devant le Directeur. Et tu m'as aussi puni pour mon absence... une période de guérison de quatre mois…" La langue d'Izar était engourdie mais il regagna rapidement le contrôle de celle-ci tandis qu'il adressait un rictus au Seigneur des Ténèbres. "Quand est-ce que je pourrais te punir pour avoir trahi ma confiance ?"

Voldemort se pencha, un froncement de sourcils déformant ses traits. "Si tu veux, je pourrais t'infliger un châtiment plus grand encore. Tu t'en es échappé pratiquement indemne."

Izar plissa des yeux vers le Seigneur des Ténèbres. "J'aimerais te voir en faire plus," défia-t-il durement.

Un ongle acéré traça la ligne de sa mâchoire. L'homme eut un soupir amusé, secouant la tête. "Ne me tente pas." Il se détourna alors, son aura devenant encore plus glaçante.

Izar se redressa, le regard noir. "Tu es un tel connard," cracha-t-il. "Pourquoi me punir d'avoir choisi de guérir ?"

Voldemort se tenait immobile près de la tapisserie Black, la détaillant avec fascination. Il avait le dos tourné vers Izar, conservant son attention dessus alors qu'il commençait à parler. "J'avais proposé de t'assister pour la guérison de ton esprit. Même si je peux être possessif à l'égard de ton bien-être, je pouvais accepter le fait que tu voulais te rétablir par toi-même. Je ne pouvais, en revanche, approuver ta décision de quitter la Grande-Bretagne pour quatre mois entiers." Le ton de Voldemort se fit aigre sur les derniers mots. "Aucune information sur ta localisation ou sur ta santé. Tu as quitté la Grande-Bretagne à mon insu. C'est pour ça que je t'ai puni."

Izar ne pouvait le nier. Il avait quitté secrètement la Grande-Bretagne parce qu'il était en colère contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Mais parce qu'il voulait aussi guérir sans interruption, loin de sa portée.

Izar baissa les yeux sur le sol du salon, réalisant une fois de plus que sa colère était injuste. Nourrir une telle fureur pour le Seigneur affectait ses actions, le faisant paraître immature et puéril. Quatre mois d'absence l'avait considérablement atténuée mais il constata que toute sa rancœur pour le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers ne s'était pas effacée. Et cette rancœur qu'il refoulait était dirigée contre Voldemort.

Plus tôt il agirait comme un adulte, plus tôt Voldemort le traiterait comme tel. Et quand Voldemort commencera à le voir comme un adulte, des situations comme le Tournoi ne se reproduiront plus.

Du moins, c'est ce qu'il supposait.

Izar sourit faiblement. Sa colère se calmait et il acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Il avait mûri; juste encore quelques obstacles à franchir avant d'être complètement adulte.

"Tu as raison…" concéda-t-il. "Je n'ai pas digéré ta décision de ne pas me prévenir du but de mon invention. Après que mes souvenirs retrouvés ont commencé à me briser le cerveau, tu étais la personne toute désignée sur qui rejeter le blâme." Bien qu'Izar ne dirigeait plus sa colère de la conclusion du Tournoi sur Voldemort, sa confiance envers lui était encore assez endommagée. Il faudra un certain temps pour qu'il puisse de nouveau se fier au Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Voldemort se tourna pour observer intentionnellement Izar. Ce dernier rencontra son regard encapuchonné, le menton levé, preuve de son entêtement habituel. "Tu peux te mettre debout," le Seigneur des Ténèbres semblait satisfait, comme si Izar venait de passer l'un de ses tests.

S'aidant du sol, il se redressa peu à peu, retrouvant son assurance et se tint à quelques pas de Voldemort. L'homme continuait de contempler la tapisserie de la famille Black, son attention tout particulièrement dirigée vers la branche où Izar et Regulus étaient situés.

"Que te faudrait-il pour que tu me fasses confiance, mon enfant ?" questionna Voldemort.

Izar cligna des yeux à la question, pris de court; il se mit à rougir avant de vite reprendre contenance. Il ne faudrait pas que Voldemort voit une telle vulnérabilité sur son visage. "Je ne pourrais peut-être jamais te faire confiance," admit-il doucement. "Car je sais que peu importe si nous sommes proches ou non, tu n'auras jamais confiance en moi. Si ce n'est pas un lien à double-sens, je ne crois pas pouvoir t'accorder une telle confiance."

La tête de Voldemort se releva légèrement. "Je t'ai déjà confié beaucoup de choses."

"Avec des limites," répondit Izar. "Tu m'as peut-être parlé de sujets sensibles, mais tu m'as forcé au silence grâce au lien Celtique." L'homme parlait sans doute du fait qu'il ne possédait pas d'Horcruxes et que c'était son statut de créature qui le rendait immortel. Ces deux secrets très importants étaient protégés et liés par l'anneau que portait Izar à la main gauche. Il assurait son silence.

L'aura de Voldemort palpitait. "Néanmoins, je n'ai pas eu besoin de _partager_ avec toi ces informations puisque tu es le seul à savoir."

Izar hocha la tête, bien que Voldemort ne pouvait le voir. Il jeta un coup d'œil à la tapisserie dont il semblait ne pas pouvoir s'en décrocher avant de retourner à la haute stature du Seigneur des Ténèbres. "Apprends-moi l'Occlumancie."

Voldemort se retourna enfin, son expression voilée par sa capuche. Izar se tenait debout, les mains jointes derrière son dos. "Tu as eu des élèves auparavant," poursuivit-il. "Bellatrix l'était et tu lui as enseigné le duel, peut-être même que tu l'as initiée à certains Arts Sombres. Tu m'as demandé ce qu'il me faudrait pour te faire confiance. M'apprendre l'Occlumancie serait un grand pas dans cette direction."

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres émit un rire sifflant. "Le duel est bien différent de ce que tu me demandes, petit. L'Occlumancie forme un lien mental entre l'élève et le mentor. Pour que tu réussisses réellement à apprendre l'Occlumancie, tu dois placer ta confiance en moi. M'autoriser à aller dans les tréfonds de ton esprit. Tu as déjà affirmé ne pas me faire suffisamment confiance."

Izar s'était préparé à ça. Il l'avait accepté cet été quand il avait essayé d'apprendre l'Occlumancie mais que cela s'était soldé par un échec considérable. "J'ai essayé de m'instruire moi-même aux voies de l'Occlumancie. Évidemment, ça n'a pas marché. Le seul autre Occlumens que je connais est Severus Rogue. Mais il enseigne à Poudlard."

A la surprise d'Izar, Voldemort secoua de nouveau la tête. "Non, je ne peux pas t'apprendre."

Dissimulant son choc et sa déception, il cligna des yeux en direction du Seigneur des Ténèbres. "Puis-je demander pourquoi ?"

Voldemort fit un pas prédateur vers lui, ses mouvements presque fluides. "Bien des raisons, Izar. Je t'ai dit à plusieurs reprises que j'aimais le viol mental; je ne sais pas comment entrer de manière inoffensive dans un esprit. Si je t'y forme, ce sera de la torture pour toi. Je sais aussi que tu ne me feras jamais assez confiance pour assimiler comme il se doit mon enseignement. Dans tous les cas, j'ai l'intention de t'en apprendre plus sur les Arts Sombres cette année. Considère ceci comme ma part du marché."

Izar serra le poing gauche, le cuir de sa mitaine crissant à l'action. "J'ai besoin d'apprendre l'Occlumancie, Maître."

"Têtu," Voldemort s'approcha et tendit une longue main fine, semblable à une araignée, dans sa direction.

Aussitôt, une douleur aiguë transperça l'arrière de ses yeux et sa tête lui pesa. Izar poussa un cri étouffé et ferma les yeux à l'arrivée du souvenir.

 _Un jeune Izar se tenait immobile sous la pluie, serrant l'oiseau sans vie dans sa main. Ses ongles étaient plongés dans les plumes, perçant la chair. Du sang coulait de son bras pâle avant qu'il ne soit lavé par la pluie._

Izar fut libéré de la douleur. Il se redressa rapidement, sa tête lourde de l'ancienne présence de Voldemort. "Ce n'était pas si terrible," mentit-il. Un instant plus tard, cela se confirma quand son nez se mit à saigner. Furieux, il essuya rapidement le liquide épais.

Voldemort se tenait à quelques centimètres de lui, tendant la main pour caresser sa joue avec possessivité. "Pourquoi souhaites-tu apprendre l'Occlumancie ? Y a-t-il quelque chose que tu voudrais me cacher ?" C'était prononcé sur le ton de la taquinerie mais Izar le prit à cœur.

Les yeux gris-vert scintillèrent. "Penses-tu que je te demanderais de me l'enseigner si c'était le cas ?" Il se dégagea de sa main, essuyant le sang qui coulait encore de son nez. "Il y a... une invention que j'ai conçue pendant l'été. Je pense que j'ai trouvé une façon de détruire quelques membres clés du côté de la Lumière. Je ne veux pas que Dumbledore le voie dans mon esprit."

Voldemort abaissa sa capuche, dévoilant enfin ses cheveux noirs et ses traits diaboliques. Actuellement, ses sourcils étaient haussés. "Et quelle invention cela peut-il être ?"

Pendant un instant, Izar hésita. Il se demanda si Voldemort penserait qu'il a dépassé les limites. L'homme pourrait le considérer comme une atteinte à sa vie privée mais il ne put empêcher la réponse de sortir de sa bouche. "Un… Horcruxe."

Les yeux cramoisis s'assombrirent et il fit un pas de plus vers Izar. La cape du Seigneur des Ténèbres frotta contre lui et le jeune sorcier sentit un frisson courir le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

Les lèvres de Voldemort frémirent comme s'il ressentait toute l'attention que le plus jeune lui portait. "Que veux-tu dire, mon enfant ?"

Ils étaient si proches mais ils ne se touchaient pas. Izar se demanda pourquoi se sentait-il ainsi attiré par l'homme, pourquoi sentait-il le besoin de s'approcher et de le toucher...

Izar rejeta la tentation loin de son esprit et se concentra sur le moment présent. "Tu veux que Dumbledore croie que tu as des Horcruxes pour l'éloigner du fait que tu es une créature. Quelle meilleure façon de le berner qu'en créant un artefact qu'il pensera être un Horcruxe ? Ou plusieurs Horcruxes ? Cache-les à des endroits qui sont reliés à ton passé et où il ira les chercher."

Voldemort serrait le poing comme si l'homme se contrôlait d'aller vers Izar.

"J'ai travaillé sur le processus d'élaboration d'un Horcruxe," exposa-t-il. "Il reste quelques points que j'ai besoin de peaufiner, mais le but de l'invention est resté le même depuis que l'idée m'est venue."

L'expression sur le visage de Jedusor était fermée, presque menaçante. Si Izar n'avait pas été capable de sentir l'excitation émaner de son aura, il aurait pu penser qu'il était contre ça. "Et quel est ce but ?" souffla Voldemort, dans l'expectative. "Dis-moi."

Izar n'avait pas prévu de dire quoi que ce soit sur son invention. Il semblerait que ses attentes envers cette confrontation avec Voldemort aient été trop élevées. Totalement. Tout ce qu'il avait prévu lui était filé entre les doigts. Il avait sous-estimé l'enthousiasme de l'homme. "Ce n'est pas comme si tu méritais n'importe laquelle de mes inventions vu ce qu'il s'est passé avec la dernière, mais j'espère trouver un moyen de la manipuler pour qu'elle provoque un assassinat. Celui qui cherchera à la détruire finira mort. Cela va être dur à fabriquer. Et la quantité de magie Noire que je vais devoir utiliser sera phénoménale mais..."

Il s'arrêta quand Voldemort lui tourna les talons, coupant avec succès la conversation.

"Tu m'as manqué, petit," admit-il d'une voix rauque. "Je dois avouer que je t'avais constamment à l'esprit pendant ton absence."

Izar haussa les sourcils et un sourire satisfait élargit sa bouche. "C'est parce que tu insistes à ne t'entourer que d'incompétents. Moi aussi, quiconque d'un minimum intelligent me manquerait si je m'entourais des mêmes personnes que tu sembles privilégier."

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres se tourna brusquement vers lui, un fin sourire étendu sur ses lèvres. Il attrapa sa chemise, le tirant contre sa poitrine. Les oreilles d'Izar rougirent de par cette proximité. Le long doigt qui lui caressait la joue abritait autant de verve dominatrice que la main retenant sa chemise captive. Son ventre pouvait sentir la chaleur émaner de l'aine de Voldemort... ça le mènerait presque à sa perte.

"Je suis impatient de voir cette invention," murmura ce dernier, ravi. Il se pencha en avant, allant chercher sa récompense, mais Izar le repoussa.

"Oh non, Maître" grogna-t-il sombrement. Il posa ses mains sur le torse de Voldemort, l'éloignant peu à peu. Il avait peut-être repoussé les avances de l'homme comme si de rien n'était mais son pouls s'accélérait à l'idée de l'embrasser à nouveau. Il ne voulait pas. Il ne _pouvait_ pas obtempérer si facilement. "Tu dois m'enseigner l'Occlumancie avant même que je ne commence à la fabriquer. Je pense que c'est un commerce équitable, non ?"

Il ne voulait pas seulement apprendre l'Occlumancie pour protéger les informations de ses inventions : il l'avait toujours voulu pour son profit personnel. L'Occlumancie était quelque chose avec lequel Izar se débattait depuis des années. C'était un talent qu'il avait toujours désiré posséder.

Les yeux rouges s'élargirent avant de se plisser avec satisfaction. Les ongles de Voldemort raclèrent douloureusement sa joue et il retint sa respiration sous la sensation cuisante de sa peau s'ouvrant en deux. "Tu oses me refuser un baiser après une absence de quatre mois, petit ?"

Les poignets d'Izar furent retirés du torse de Voldemort avant d'être maintenus prisonniers contre la tapisserie Black. Le genou de Voldemort sépara de force ses jambes et il se positionna entre ses hanches. "Je trouve la reconstruction de ton esprit à la fois agréable et exaspérante."

Le jeune sorcier ne put réprimer le sourire narquois de naître sur ses lèvres malgré la façon dominatrice de Voldemort de l'avoir poussé contre le mur. "Tant que tu trouveras ça exaspérant, alors ça voudra dire que je fais bien les choses."

"Effronté." Voldemort ne souriait pas mais le timbre de sa voix n'était pas dépourvu d'humour. "Tu souhaites que je t'apprenne l'Occlumancie, alors qu'il en soit ainsi." L'ongle sur la joue d'Izar était encore légèrement enfoncé dans une des blessures que l'homme lui avait infligée plus tôt. "Sache qu'il y aura beaucoup de choses qui changeront une fois que tu seras devenu mon élève." déclara Voldemort, ignorant sa respiration haletante.

C'était une promesse murmurée et les poils dans le cou d'Izar se dressèrent à cette constatation.

Avant qu'il n'ait une chance de répondre, il sentit l'atmosphère se refroidir et un elfe de maison fit son apparition dans la pièce.

Quelque chose n'allait pas…

"Maître Izar," coassa Kreattur avec une légère courbette. "Maître Regulus est blessé. Vous m'aviez demandé de vous prévenir si jamais il arrivait quelque chose…"

"Bellatrix," cracha Izar. Il réussit à se dégager de la prise de Voldemort et se dirigea vers la porte. Si Bellatrix faisait le moindre mal à Regulus...

Dès que sa main fut posée sur la poignée de porte, Voldemort retint son bras d'une main ferme. Izar se retourna, une réplique cinglante sur le bord des lèvres jusqu'à ce qu'il aperçoive la lueur sinistre dans les yeux de l'homme. "Nous n'avons pas terminé cette conversation. Elle se poursuivra ultérieurement."

Izar réalisa que sa main était enroulée autour de sa Marque des Ténèbres. Voldemort y appliquait une pression importante avant de relâcher sa prise à contrecœur.

Avec un hochement de tête, Izar ouvrit la porte et sortit, Voldemort sur ses pas. Avant de se diriger vers l'endroit où il pouvait sentir l'aura souffrante de Regulus, il s'arrêta. Il se retourna lentement pour regarder Jedusor avec un sourire malicieux. "J'aurais pensé que tu l'apprécierais," affirma innocemment Izar tandis qu'il désignait la Marque des Ténèbres sous sa manche. "Après tout, je t'avais en tête quand j'ai modifié sa forme. Vous deux avez beaucoup de choses en commun."

Un bruit dangereux se fit entendre derrière lui.

"Gamin insolant _._ "

* * *

Infos supplémentaires pour les plus curieux, Izar mesure environ 1m77 et Voldemort environ 1m98.


	3. Partie II Chapitre 3

**Chapitre 3**

Bellatrix était une femme complexe. Elle était intelligente, observatrice, puissante et pourtant, elle était également dérangée. Parfois, Izar croyait qu'elle était tombée sur la tête pendant son enfance mais il avait alors découvert que beaucoup de Black lui ressemblaient. Ils étaient détraqués et trop submergés par l'Obscurité pour réaliser que leurs actions n'étaient tout simplement pas dans la norme.

Mais tout comme Sirius, Bellatrix était fidèle à sa famille. Peut-être qu'elle voyait la loyauté différemment des autres, mais elle protégeait les siens et prenait également plaisir à les punir quand elle le jugeait bon. Elle vouait aussi une loyauté inconditionnelle envers le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Ce même homme qui lui avait appris à se battre et à soumettre les Arts Sombres à sa volonté. A la connaissance d'Izar, Bellatrix était la seule élève que Voldemort avait eue.

Il se demandait si leur relation avait un jour dépassé celle de Maître et serviteur, mais il repoussa immédiatement au loin cette pensée. D'après ce qu'Izar avait entendu, Voldemort préférait ne pas amener de serviteurs au lit. Cela créerait un lien entre eux qu'il ne voulait pas établir. Ce serait leur faire croire qu'ils étaient quelque chose de plus pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres que de simples serviteurs. Voldemort adorait que ses partisans fassent des choses folles pour attirer son attention. Il ne voudrait jamais qu'ils pensent en être dignes. Il cherchait juste à se moquer d'eux.

Izar pensait que Bellatrix était le bras droit non déclaré de Jedusor. Malgré le fait qu'il y avait quelques membres du Premier Cercle qui avaient grandi avec Jedusor à Poudlard, Bellatrix avait en quelque sorte, réussi à tous les dépasser.

Izar ne saurait dire s'il était jaloux ou déterminé à lui voler son statut. A l'heure actuelle, il était un Mangemort du Deuxième Cercle, bien loin de seconder le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il savait que c'était stupide de penser que juste parce qu'il était le compagnon de Voldemort, il devrait être plus haut classé que les autres Mangemorts. Ils avaient plus d'années de servitude au compteur que lui. Izar devait prouver aux Mangemorts et au Seigneur des Ténèbres qu'il pouvait devenir membre du Premier Cercle grâce à ses talents et non pas par favoritisme.

Ça viendra. Il fallait juste être patient.

La poussière volait autour de lui alors qu'il marchait rapidement en direction de la pièce. Il n'y avait aucun cri provenant de l'intérieur mais un charme de silence y était certainement pour quelque chose. Il pouvait sentir l'aura agonisante de Regulus palpiter énergiquement. Son intensité l'étouffait presque.

Voldemort le suivait d'un pas nonchalant. L'homme appréciait très probablement les luttes de pouvoir auxquelles ses Mangemorts s'adonnaient et ne sentait donc pas le besoin d'intervenir dans ce spectacle des plus amusants. Izar serrait la mâchoire, sachant que l'homme n'avait que peu de respect pour Regulus. Si Voldemort ne prêtait pas un telle importance au fait qu'il le voit sous un nouveau jour, Regulus aurait déjà été tué.

Izar ouvrit sans ménagement les portes du salon. Lucius se tenait à l'entrée, la lueur maléfique au fond de ses yeux ne s'évaporant que lorsqu'il posa son regard sur lui. Bellatrix se tenait derrière la forme recroquevillée de Regulus, sa bouche tordue de plaisir. Izar se rappelait avoir été sous son Doloris. Cela avait été la chose la plus douloureuse qu'il avait jamais ressentie.

Les cris de son père lui déchiraient les tympans. Izar, baguette en main, projeta magiquement Bellatrix à travers la pièce. Elle grogna quand elle atterrit sur les fesses mais elle se releva simplement. D'un air mauvais, elle pointa sa baguette vers Izar qui s'était positionné de manière protectrice devant son père.

"Il mérite sa punition," lança Bellatrix, sa poitrine se soulevant tandis qu'elle respirait à plein poumons. "Même _toi_ , tu ne peux pas interférer."

Elle lui jeta un sortilège, probablement dans le but de le repousser mais Izar fit rapidement tournoyer sa baguette au dessus de sa tête. Les boucliers Black gémirent bruyamment alors qu'ils capturèrent le sort de Bellatrix pour le lui renvoyer sous la forme d'un éclair rose. L'étincelle fendit l'air, manquant sa tête de quelques centimètres. Izar ricana, sa baguette toujours prête à l'emploi au cas où elle aurait la bêtise de l'attaquer encore.

"Pas chez nous," objecta-t-il sombrement.

Ses yeux noirs s'écarquillèrent quand elle vit la marque brûlée sur le mur, tout près de sa tête. Des boucles noires tombèrent sur son visage tandis qu'elle se tournait ensuite vers le Seigneur des Ténèbres, derrière Izar. Elle avait l'air d'être sur le point de contester.

"Son sort repose entre les mains du Seigneur des Ténèbres, pas le tien. Et à moins que notre Maître ne te permette de le torturer comme bon te semble, je ne m'écarterai pas." Izar ne cillait pas même si Bellatrix avait toujours sa baguette tendue.

Une fois de plus, elle regarda au dessus de l'épaule d'Izar, en direction du Seigneur des Ténèbres. L'héritier Black ne se retourna pas pour voir sa réaction, mais Bellatrix était furax tandis qu'elle rangeait sa baguette et courbait le dos en signe de soumission. A son tour, Izar fit de même avec sa propre baguette et, à l'action, les barrières Black se retirèrent pour aller se fondre dans les murs et le plafond.

Il se tourna vers Regulus, fronçant les sourcils à la vue de son père convulser à cause des répercussions du Doloris. Pourquoi son père avait-il de base permis à Bellatrix de le torturer ? Il aurait pu utiliser les défenses magiques pour se protéger à l'instar d'Izar, cependant il n'avait rien fait. Bellatrix l'avait-elle pris par surprise ? Ou était-ce une sorte de plaisir malsain que d'être asservi par un Mangemort de rang supérieur ? Ou Regulus pensait-il juste le mériter ?

Encore une fois, Izar fut mis devant le fait accompli qu'il ressemblait à Bellatrix à bien des égards. Son père avait pu penser qu'il méritait d'être puni pour ses actions et s'était donc laissé faire. Espérons que s'il avait cru l'inverse, il se serait défendu. En apercevant les yeux obstinés de l'homme, Izar fut soulagé de constater que Regulus aurait pu se protéger s'il l'avait décidé.

"J'ai essayé de dire à Bellatrix qu'il serait injuste de torturer votre père," articula une voix. "Ce n'est pas de sa main qu'il aurait dû souffrir mais par celle de notre Maître."

Izar se retourna brusquement et observa Lucius à travers ses paupières baissées. L'homme comme toujours, était d'une élégance singulière en dépit du regard noir que Bellatrix lui décocha. Ses yeux gris froid rencontrèrent ceux d'Izar avec intérêt. L'homme n'avait jamais caché son intérêt pour lui. A vrai dire, son aura semblait toujours suggérer qu'il était excité. Lucius était un homme qui n'avait pas honte d'admirer de belles choses, ou du moins c'est ce que Izar se disait.

"Je suis sûr que vous avez fait cela, M. Malefoy." fit-il remarquer sèchement.

Lucius s'approcha et Voldemort s'avança davantage dans le salon après avoir fermé les portes. "Appelez-moi Lucius," corrigea le blond d'un ton soyeux. "Je ne vous ai presque pas reconnu Izar, mais vos yeux sont marquants. Je n'aurai pas cru que vous deviendriez encore plus saisissant, mais vous m'avez indéniablement prouvé le contraire." L'homme tendit la main malgré le grondement d'avertissement de Regulus.

Izar sourit faiblement et la serra en retour. "Charmant comme toujours, Lucius." Son index effleura le creux de son poignet, à l'endroit même où le pouls était perceptible. Lucius en fut surpris et son visage afficha un air contemplatif.

 _Oui, Lucius. C'est_ moi _qui joue avec_ _toi. Pas l'inverse._

Regulus parvint enfin à se mettre sur ses pieds, se tenant de façon maladroite entre son fils et Lucius à cause de ses membres affaiblis. "Espèce de salaud," souffla-t-il avec mépris, d'une voix si basse qu'elle en était presque inaudible.

C'était plutôt touchant de voir que Regulus voulait prendre sa défense, mais vraiment, le jeune héritier Black s'amusait juste autant avec Lucius que Lucius avec lui. Izar remarqua d'ailleurs son rapide coup d'œil aux plaies sur ses joues.

Il avait presque oublié les éraflures sur son visage et l'homme qui les avaient faites. Elles lui brûlèrent à l'instant où il se rappela d'elles et de l'homme en question qui se trouvait aussi dans la pièce. Izar se tourna pour croiser les yeux cramoisis de Voldemort, notant rapidement que l'homme n'avait pas l'air enchanté de son petit échange avec Lucius. Izar supposa que soigner les griffures sur son visage ne ferait que décupler sa colère.

"Je vous demande pardon, Black," murmura Lucius, semblant quelque peu offensé. "Je ne faisais que le complimenter. Qu'il puisse se révéler si accompli compte tenu de se filiation est un exploit en soi…"

Izar poussa un léger soupir et claqua une fois des mains. Presque aussitôt, Kreattur apparut dans le salon, s'inclinant bien bas tandis qu'il apportait un plateau de petits sandwichs accompagnés d'une bouilloire remplie de thé. L'elfe de maison posa le tout sur la table basse, au milieu du canapé et des fauteuils.

"S'il vous plaît, asseyez-vous Maître," invita Izar, sa voix transpirant le sarcasme.

Malgré son ton, Voldemort s'assit gracieusement sur le fauteuil le plus éloigné. Ce n'est qu'une fois installé que tout le monde fit de même avec réticence. Lucius inspecta d'abord le canapé avant de s'asseoir aux côtés de Bellatrix. Il se tenait raide tandis qu'il examinait les mystérieux sandwichs faits maison et les tasses de thé tâchées. Izar devait l'admettre, les installations sanitaires à Grimmaurd laissaient franchement à désirer. En réalité, il y avait un long chemin à parcourir avant que le manoir Black ne devienne acceptable.

Izar ne pouvait qu'imaginer l'expression de Drago s'il voyait l'état du 12, Square Grimmaurd.

Sang-Pur snobs.

"J'ai fait votre sandwich préféré, Maître Izar," se réjouit Kreattur, heureux de lui-même.

Les yeux du dénommé s'élargirent une fraction de seconde en voyant le pain moisi et le fromage qui avait l'air tout sauf appétissant. "Merci Kreattur," répondit-il, ne faisant aucun mouvement pour prendre l'un des sandwichs préparés.

Kreattur disparut du salon et un silence lourd plana sur le groupe.

"Pathétique," fit Lucius d'une voix traînante, lançant un regard étonné à Regulus. "Tout cet or dans votre coffre et vous ne pouvez même pas fournir à notre Maître de la nourriture satisfaisante ?"

Les lèvres d'Izar tremblèrent alors qu'il retenait son rire, certain que Voldemort s'en moquait... Les yeux gris-vert se posèrent sur un Seigneur des Ténèbres impassible et ennuyé. En retour, le regard de l'homme se détourna des sandwichs moisis pour se poser sur le visage espiègle d'Izar.

"Grimmaurd a été laissé à l'abandon il y a plus de vingt ans, Lucius. Considérant que nous venons tout juste d'arriver, je crains que nous ne disposons pas encore de tout un éventail de tatous et de paons albinos, prêts à être servis sur un plateau serti de diamants," se défendit vivement Regulus. Izar grimaça à la mention des tatous.

Voldemort fit un geste dédaigneux de la main. "Autant que je puisse apprécier le déroulé de cette conversation, je ne suis pas venu ici pour discuter d'art culinaire."

Izar essaya de cacher son amusement tout en regardant Bellatrix se servir en nourriture. Rien ne transparaissait sur son visage pendant qu'elle mangeait et Izar se demanda si elle s'alimentait suffisamment à la résidence Lestrange. Ça ne pouvait pas être sain...

"Maître," répondit Lucius avec révérence. "S'il vous plaît, pardonnez-moi; je ne m'inquiétais que de votre bien-être. Vous ne souhaitez certainement pas manger une telle..." Le blond se tut aussitôt à la vue du regard sévère du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

"La guerre," commença lentement Izar alors que la pièce tombait dans un autre silence tendu. "Regulus et moi sommes restés informés grâce à la Gazette du Sorcier mais les Mangemorts n'ont pas été mentionnés. Excepté à quelques occasions." Izar adressa à Voldemort un regard appuyé, sous-entendant à l'homme que _oui_ il savait pour l'orphelinat et les fausses tentatives d'assassinat. Voldemort soutint son regard, amusé sous son masque de profonde indifférence.

Lucius se redressa, recevant un signe de tête de la part de Voldemort, avant de commencer à parler d'une voix doucereuse. "Il n'y a pas grand chose à dire, M. Black. Nous sommes restés inactifs étant donné les conséquences du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. La Gazette a dégradé l'image de Dumbledore. En attendant, Fudge croit toujours que les Mangemorts sont un groupe terroriste. Il n'admettra jamais qu'il y a un Seigneur des Ténèbres en pleine ascension."

"Typique," songea Izar. "Et le Sous-secrétaire Jedusor ?" Il dévisagea Voldemort. "Que dit-il à propos de ce groupe terroriste ?"

"Il se tient silencieux et reste prudemment derrière le Ministre Fudge, mais ne partage pas autant ses opinions que lui sur l'existence ou non d'un Seigneur des Ténèbres," Voldemort étudia Izar à travers ses paupières mi-closes. "Il fera plus d'une apparition une fois que Fudge démissionnera et que Rufus Scrimgeour prendra sa place." Voldemort semblait satisfait de lui-même et Izar se pencha en avant, joignant les mains pour réfléchir.

"Rufus Scrimgeour ?" Il fronça les sourcils et se mit à réfléchir à toute vitesse, essayant d'associer au nom une histoire. "Le Chef du Bureau des Aurors ? Vous pensez qu'il va devenir le prochain Ministre ?"

Le mandat du prochain Ministre prendra effet début Novembre, dans quelques jours seulement. Le monde sorcier votera pour leur nouveau Ministre et Izar se demandait donc si Fudge se présenterait pour un second mandat. Et Tom Jedusor ?

" _Ex_ Auror," corrigea gentiment Regulus. "Il a pris sa retraite l'an dernier et s'est impliqué davantage dans la politique depuis. Il a sans cesse Dumbledore sur le dos en train de lui chuchoter à l'oreille qu'un Seigneur des Ténèbres monte au pouvoir. Même si Rufus prétend ne pas soutenir Dumbledore, l'homme a véhément critiqué le groupe terroriste. Beaucoup de personnes croient, en raison de ses compétences d'Auror, qu'il ferait un Ministre fiable... ils pensent qu'il pourrait les protéger."

"Il est aussi pro-Moldu," évoqua Izar. Il baissa les yeux vers le sol, évaluant le plan d'action de Voldemort. Izar doutait que l'homme lui dise clairement ce qu'il planifiait. Jedusor avait toujours aimé qu'il découvre par lui-même.

Subitement, il eut une prise de conscience. Il leva les yeux vers la silhouette sombre de Voldemort et un sourire cruel se dessina sur sa bouche. "Vous allez rendre sa vie infernale, n'est-ce pas ?"

Voldemort leva une main pour faire taire Lucius qui s'apprêtait à répondre; l'anneau Celtique en argent bien visible à son doigt... à la grande désapprobation d'Izar. "Que veux-tu dire, Izar ?"

Il regarda Bellatrix, remarquant que la femme ne prêtait pas beaucoup attention. Il semblerait qu'elle n'appréciait pas particulièrement la politique et qu'elle soit plutôt une femme d'action. "Si Tom Jedusor ne se présente pas au poste de Ministre de la Magie et s'il veut que Scrimgeour y parvienne, je peux seulement imaginer que vous avez des projets pour lui." Voldemort inclina la tête sur le côté, l'encourageant à développer. "Vous voulez qu'il berce le monde sorcier vers une sérénité illusoire…"

"En raison de sa position d'ancien Auror, oui, les sorciers et sorcières de Grande-Bretagne vont probablement le voir comme un moyen d'éradiquer ce 'groupe terroriste' avant qu'il ne commence à s'étendre," admit Voldemort.

Le sourire d'Izar s'élargit alors qu'il réalisait où tout cela allait mener. "Je suppose que Lord Voldemort deviendra un problème plus grave pour la Grande-Bretagne une fois que Rufus Scrimgeour sera Ministre ? Vous allez plonger le monde des sorciers dans le chaos et les citoyens de Grande-Bretagne ne se sentiront plus en sécurité quand il échouera à les protéger. Ils douteront de ses qualités de dirigeant. Et pendant ce temps, comme vous l'avez dit tout à l'heure, Tom Jedusor fera plus d'apparition. Je me demande si..." Izar s'arrêta, en pleine réflexion. "Vous ne révélerez jamais que Tom Jedusor et Lord Voldemort sont la même personne, n'est-ce pas ?"

Voldemort se redressa finalement avec un petit rire sombre. "Non, ils ne seront jamais la même personne en public. En tant que Sous-secrétaire, je vais progressivement instiller au public que, peut-être, nous devons nous plier légèrement aux souhaits du Seigneur des Ténèbres et nous éloigner du monde Moldu. Il y aura des groupes de sorciers et sorcières qui rejetteront ma parole mais plus Scrimgeour échouera, plus les citoyens commenceront à écouter les mots de Jedusor."

Izar hocha la tête, émerveillé. "Et quand le monde sorcier commencera à être influencé par le Sous-secrétaire Jedusor, Lord Voldemort l'attaquera moins. Les gens se rendront compte qu'ils n'auront plus à vivre avec la menace du Seigneur des Ténèbres et ils s'adapteront dès lors aux nouveaux changements." résuma-t-il, se sentant quelque peu satisfait par la stratégie de l'homme.

"Très bien, mon enfant," félicita Voldemort. "Je peux voir que je n'aurai pas à beaucoup te préparer pour ton entrée en politique."

Regulus tressaillit à côté d'Izar, clairement contre l'idée qu'il soit son héritier politique.

Bellatrix finit par lever les yeux de son sandwich à moitié entamé. Cependant, ce n'est pas elle qui posa la question. "Izar vous accompagnera lors de vos interventions politiques, Maître ?" murmura Lucius, les sourcils haussés.

Voldemort garda les yeux fixés sur Izar, un fin sourire étirant ses lèvres. "Il est mon héritier politique, Lucius."

Lucius regarda l'anneau Celtique au doigt de Voldemort, puis la mitaine que portait Izar.

Avant que Lucius ne puisse demander quand et comment, le jeune sorcier parla. "Pensez-vous qu'il est sage de continuer à prévenir vos partisans que vous êtes aussi Tom Jedusor ? Vous avez apposé un sceau sur votre Marque des Ténèbres pour les empêcher de parler de vous deux comme la même personne, mais peut-être que vous et les Mangemorts devraient commencer à recruter des sorciers sans les informer de votre identité."

Izar faisait de son mieux pour paraître innocent en parlant de la Marque des Ténèbres. Quand il l'avait manipulée, il pensait avoir transféré le sortilège d'intimité de l'ancienne à sa nouvelle Marque. Cela n'avait pas fonctionné. D'une façon ou d'une autre, Izar n'avait pas réussi à le déplacer et il était dorénavant capable de parler de Jedusor et de Voldemort comme du même homme.

Ce dernier lui jeta un regard perçant à la mention de la Marque des Ténèbres, mais néanmoins acquiesça. "Tu as peut-être raison. Il y a des avantages et inconvénients à révéler ma double personnalité à mes partisans. Cependant, je reste assez confiant. Il n'existe pas beaucoup de prodiges en ce monde qui auraient l'audace de désobéir à leur Maître en retirant le bouclier de leur Marque…"

L'homme se tut et Izar baissa les yeux, cachant son sourire.

"Si je puis me permettre, Maître," prononça Lucius, inconscient de la remarque de Voldemort. "Quand annoncerez-vous que vous avez pris sous votre aile un apprenti ? Je suis très nerveux à l'idée de voir Izar sur la scène politique."

Une main tremblante se posa sur son genou d'une manière presque possessive. En se tournant, Izar remarqua que Regulus était adossé contre son fauteuil, offrant à Lucius un regard peu impressionné. Malgré son corps parcouru de spasmes à cause du Doloris, il affichait un air intimidant. Dans des moments comme ceux-ci, Izar savait que Regulus pensait qu'il n'était rien d'autre qu'un enfant qui avait besoin de son père pour le défendre.

Izar laissa couler. Pour cette fois. Il était préférable de se prêter au jeu de Regulus et lui laisser l'opportunité de le couver, car un jour viendra où il ne l'autorisera plus à agir de la sorte. Izar savait que le fait d'avoir manqué une grande partie de son enfance avait beaucoup affecté son père. C'est pourquoi, il ne l'empêcherait pas de se comporter comme un parent protecteur. Surtout que Regulus avait été un réel appui cet été.

"J'informerai probablement les médias après l'annonce du nouveau Ministre," Voldemort gardait un œil sur lui. "Même si la bataille contre Potter pour obtenir la garde d'Izar vient tout juste de commencer."

Bellatrix fit un bruit dégoûté. Il supposa que c'était pour la mention de la Sang-de-Bourbe et non à cause du sandwich qu'elle venait de manger.

Izar se réjouit du changement de sujet car il réalisa qu'il avait chassé Lily Potter au fin fond de son esprit une bonne partie de l'été. Cependant, même s'il n'avait pas beaucoup pensé à elle, il avait trouvé une solution pour cette histoire de garde. "Peut-être que Regulus et moi nous y prenons de la mauvaise façon," déclara-t-il. "Nous nous reposons simplement sur ma liberté à pouvoir choisir avec qui je veux vivre. Pourquoi ne pas demander l'émancipation ? Regulus abandonne la procédure pour avoir ma garde et cela me permettra ainsi de me dresser contre elle."

Lucius caressa pensivement le pommeau de sa cane. "Lily Potter et Albus Dumbledore possèdent de nombreux contacts au sein du Ministère... presque autant que notre Maître. Je sais de source sûre que le juge qui a été assigné à votre dossier se trouve être très complaisant envers les mères et leurs enfants. Ce n'est pas parce vous êtes diplômé de Poudlard que vous êtes admissible à l'émancipation."

Izar se pencha en avant, les lèvres pincées. "J'ai seize ans, à seulement un an d'être considéré comme un adulte."

Lucius secoua légèrement la tête, l'informant silencieusement que son âge n'était pas suffisant pour demander l'émancipation. Izar regarda alors le Seigneur des Ténèbres, remarquant que l'homme semblait désintéressé. Eh bien... il sera bientôt fasciné par la sujet dès qu'Izar leur exposera l'intégralité de son plan.

Il essaya de retenir son sourire, mais il échoua. Il attira l'attention de Lucius et il sentit le regard curieux de son père posé sur lui.

"Si je demande l'émancipation au dernier moment, Lily devra changer rapidement de tactique... sans préavis. Au lieu de s'en prendre à Regulus, elle devra cibler mon manque d'indépendance. La plupart des mineurs ont obtenu leur émancipation car ils étaient autonomes financièrement ou diplômés d'une école de sorcellerie. J'ai décroché les meilleures notes aux examens et je travaille pour les Langues-de-plomb…"

Izar fit une pause, tentant de se contrôler pour ne pas ricaner. Au lieu de se soumettre à cet envie, il ajouta : "Il existe une autre façon pour qu'un tribunal accorde l'émancipation. Le mariage."

Un silence pesant s'abattit sur le salon. C'était plus à cause de l'aura de Voldemort qui s'assombrissait que par autre chose.

Lucius haussa les sourcils tandis que Regulus approuva d'un signe de tête. "Et…" commença doucement Lucius. "Avec qui prévoyez-vous de vous marier ?"

Bellatrix semblait tout aussi intéressée par sa réponse que les autres. Elle voulait probablement se rassurer qu'il s'agissait d'un Sang-pur respectable et non pas d'un Sang-mêlé ou d'un Sang-de-Bourbe. C'était la seule raison pour qu'elle soit aussi attentive.

"Daphné Greengrass, bien sûr."

Lucius hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment. "Elle est la prétendante idéale. Et je pense qu'ainsi, votre demande d'émancipation sera acceptée. Cependant, vous devez être vigilant avec le juge. Les affaires d'émancipation moldues sont moins strictes que celles sorcières. Nous pensons que nos jeunes doivent être sous la responsabilité de quelqu'un jusqu'à l'âge de dix-sept ans. Même après des années de débat, beaucoup pensent que dix-sept ans est encore trop tôt pour être déclaré adulte."

Izar grimaça légèrement. Il était plus que temps à cet âge de devenir indépendant. Mais il était différent de la plupart des autres personnes de son âge. Il avait dû s'occuper de lui-même depuis qu'il était tout jeune.

Les yeux gris-vert se dirigèrent lentement vers le Seigneur des Ténèbres. L'aura de l'homme était glaciale et son regard l'était encore plus. Izar avait l'estomac serré par la peur. Son visage était impassible mais un feu brûlait dans ses yeux écarlates.

"Je crois que nous en avons fini pour aujourd'hui," siffla Voldemort. Il s'extirpa du fauteuil.

Bellatrix n'était pas loin derrière, soulagée d'être très bientôt débarrassée de leur compagnie. Elle semblait détester rester assise les bras croisés. Son pas jusqu'à la porte fut rapide et nerveux, même son aura était maniérée.

Lucius fit ses adieux à Regulus et Izar, ce dernier le saluant rapidement en retour.

Il ne se sentait pas coupable du mariage qu'il envisageait avec Daphné. C'était un bon moyen de revendiquer son indépendance et de cacher sa véritable relation avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Elle en bénéficierait, Izar en bénéficierait, et Voldemort aussi.

Mais quand Izar avait croisé le dernier regard de l'homme qui lui était destiné, il avait soudainement craint pour le bien-être de Daphné.

Peu importe. Il convaincrait Voldemort.

{ **Death of Today** }

"C'était mon arrière-grand-père et j'en avais toujours une peur bleue à cause des histoires que j'entendais sur lui…"

Regulus retira une épaisse toile d'araignée qui pendait du plafond. Izar grimaça à la vue du sous-sol sombre et miteux, évitant de respirer trop profondément. Sa manche couvrait sa bouche et son nez dans l'espoir de préserver ses poumons de toute la poussière qui flottait.

"Cygnus était brillant," poursuivit Regulus. Ses yeux gris semblaient luire à la lumière de sa baguette. "Tout comme toi. Mais il était fou. Il a toujours encouragé ses enfants et petits-enfants à suivre ses pas en matière d'invention et d'expérimentation. Il ne supportait pas les Langues-de-Plomb mais il était le seul sorcier à s'approcher du Voile à l'époque. Il gardait ses découvertes pour lui-même et les Langues-de-Plomb le méprisaient."

Izar regarda les caisses en bois devant lui. Elles étaient empilées les unes sur les autres contre un mur en pierre grise. Son attention se concentra ensuite sur Regulus. Lui et son père étaient descendus au sous-sol quelques instants après le départ de Voldemort. L'homme paraissait avoir récupéré mentalement du Doloris de Bellatrix mais ses membres tremblaient encore. Le _Lumos_ au bout de sa baguette dessinait des ombres vacillantes sur les murs.

"Après la deuxième Tâche," commença Izar. "Lily prétendait que tu ne savais rien sur la Malédiction de Cygnus."

Regulus se raidit et lui lança un regard presque timide avant de se tourner vers les caisses devant lui. "Je…"

Izar ferma les yeux et pinça les lèvres. "Elle avait raison, n'est-ce pas ?"

Son père secoua la tête, ce qui fit tomber quelques mèches de cheveux devant son visage. "Je ne sais pas exactement ce que c'est, non." Avant qu'Izar ne puisse répondre, Regulus continua de parler. "Je sais que Cygnus était obsédé par la mort et du monde qu'il y avait entre elle et la vie. Il cherchait un moyen de la contrôler…"

Izar n'appréciait pas du tout la tournure des choses. Il aimait les Arts Sombres mais ne s'intéressait pas particulièrement à ce qu'il pensait être la Malédiction de Cygnus. "Nécromancie ?"

Regulus arracha le couvercle d'une des caisses et regarda son contenu. "Oui," répondit-il distraitement. "Cygnus était plutôt jaloux des nécromanciens. Ils sont nés avec la capacité de ressusciter les morts. Il est impossible d'obtenir ces pouvoirs plus tard si tu n'es pas né avec. Mais Cygnus était déterminé. Il..." Regulus grogna alors qu'il sortait un objet de la caisse.

"Il faisait des expériences avec son sperme, son ADN, tout ce qu'il pouvait extraire de son corps. Finalement, d'après ce que j'ai entendu, il a commencé à manquer de temps. Il décida alors de suivre la voie qu'il savait gagnante... la génétique. Cygnus commença à modifier son sperme et espérait ainsi transmettre le gène de Nécromancie. Quand ses enfants n'héritèrent pas du gène, il se tourna vers ses petits-enfants dans l'espoir que eux, aient développé une sensibilité à la magie, le signe caractéristique qui témoignerait de la réussite de son plan."

Regulus se tourna vers Izar. "Mon père m'a expliqué que Cygnus devenait de plus en plus dérangé avec l'âge. Il avait l'habitude d'escorter ses petits-enfants jusqu'au Voile, obnubilé qu'il était de déceler le gène chez l'un d'eux. Mais sans résultats... Il est décédé avant ma naissance."

Izar se balança légèrement sur ses talons, sentant son estomac se tordre d'appréhension. Quelque chose clochait.

Regulus enleva la poussière sur l'objet dans ses mains. Izar observa de plus près, notant que c'était le portrait d'un homme d'âge moyen. Il avait des cheveux noirs et les tempes grisonnantes. Son visage était déformé par un rictus sardonique. Regulus balaya le reste de la poussière. Immédiatement, Izar remarqua les yeux noirs : ils semblaient étrangement semblables à ceux de Bellatrix.

"Je suppose que l'on a besoin de moi ?" prononça le portrait dans un murmure caverneux.

La voix envoya des frissons le long de la colonne vertébrale d'Izar. Où avait-il déjà entendu cette voix ? Néanmoins, il demeura calme alors qu'il dévisageait le portrait d'un air détaché.

"Bonjour grand-père," Regulus lui offrit un sourire crispé. "Je suis ici pour te présenter Izar, ton arrière petit-fils."

L'homme plissa les yeux dans sa direction avant qu'un sourire sinistre, presque carnassier, ne déforme sa bouche. "Personne ne m'aurait réveillé si mon expérience ne s'était pas couronnée de succès."

Izar se renfrogna à l'appellation. Il ne put répliquer car Cygnus cligna des yeux d'admiration.

"Laisse-moi avec le garçon," exigea-t-il. Le portrait devait avoir remarqué l'indécision de Regulus car les yeux noirs se tournèrent vers lui. "C'est une discussion confidentielle entre le garçon et moi. S'il veut que tu sois mis au courant, il te racontera tout plus tard."

Izar se sentait un peu mal pour son père, qui obéit à contrecœur. Cygnus n'avait même pas demandé à Regulus qui il était. C'était comme si le portrait était ensorcelé pour ne parler qu'au _cadeau_ que représentait Izar. Espérons que le portrait ne percevra pas sa réticence à utiliser la Nécromancie.

Regulus lui tendit le portrait avant de lui presser l'épaule et de disparaître vers l'escalier.

D'un mouvement de baguette, il déposa soigneusement le portrait sur la pile de caisses la plus haute et scruta attentivement son ancêtre. L'homme continuait de le contempler. "Il aura fallu trois générations pour que mon travail paye…" dit finalement Cygnus. "J'ai dû manquer beaucoup de choses dans ce monde."

Izar fronça les sourcils au dernier commentaire plutôt hors de propos et s'accroupit pour être au même niveau que l'homme. "Regulus, mon père, prétend que j'ai hérité d'un... don venant de toi," rétorqua-t-il sèchement. "Il pense que c'est la Nécromancie. Cependant, je crois difficilement en cette hypothèse."

Cygnus émit un rire proche de l'aboiement. Ce n'était pas comme celui de Sirius, non, c'était plus cruel. "C'est amusant de voir à quel point une histoire se déforme avec le temps. Même si tu es prédisposé à certaines choses, la nécromancie n'est pas ce que je visais."

Furieux, Izar se pencha encore plus près. "Regulus a dit que tu étais obsédé par la Nécromancie..."

"Non," grogna hargneusement Cygnus. "Je n'ai que faire de la résurrection des morts."

Izar se releva lentement, les poils de ses bras dressés. Avec précaution, il regarda autour de lui, levant bien haut la lumière de sa baguette pour voir s'il était observé. Quelques araignées s'enfuirent, peu enclines à se faire éblouir par une telle luminosité après des années passées dans le noir abyssal. La poussière dans l'air semblait scintiller, apportant une touche de beauté à cette ambiance si lugubre.

"J'étais préoccupé par _m_ _a_ propre mort," reprit l'homme, le sortant de ses réflexions. "L'immortalité."

Pointant sa baguette sur le portrait, Izar plissa sombrement les yeux. "Ta logique n'a aucun sens, portrait. Qu'entends-tu par immortalité alors que tu es clairement mort ?"

Cygnus haussa des sourcils à la vue de la baguette braquée sur lui avant de remonter les yeux vers lui. "Tu es trop faible pour accomplir ça maintenant, ne gâche pas tout."

Izar grimaça, se rendant compte que Regulus avait eu raison de qualifier cet homme de fou. Pas étonnant pourquoi les gens pensaient que la famille Black était légèrement... fêlée. Cygnus en était le parfait exemple avec ses chuchotements rauques et ses yeux noirs étincelants.

Avant qu'Izar ne puisse informer le portrait qu'il servira à alimenter la cheminée, une voix se fit entendre derrière lui.

"Je suis devenu beaucoup plus fort depuis que je me suis échappé du Voile. Nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps. Le garçon a conclu un accord avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres pour qu'il lui apprenne l'Occlumancie. Si son esprit se renforce, nous ne pourrons plus nous servir de lui comme réceptacle." C'était le même timbre de voix que celui du portrait.

Izar se retourna, apercevant l'apparition encapuchonnée qui lui était si familière. Sa baguette se dirigea immédiatement vers la silhouette qui l'avait hanté depuis Noël dernier. Cependant, elle semblait considérablement plus incarnée, moins vaporeuse.

Elle retira sa capuche, révélant les mêmes traits distincts que Cygnus.

Izar tendit fermement sa baguette. "Que veux-tu dire par échappé du Voile ?"

Le spectre inclina la tête sur le côté, un sourire sadique défigurant ses traits. "L'autre fois au Ministère, Izar." Ce Cygnus paraissait beaucoup plus sombre, bien plus sain d'esprit. "Quand tu as touché le Voile, tu m'as libéré. J'ai passé plus de cinquante ans dans cette arche en attendant que mon expérience vienne à moi. Vois-tu, tu es mon réceptacle vivant. Tu portes le gène qui permettra à mon esprit de fusionner complètement avec toi. Seul toi pouvais me libérer du Voile..."

"Tu es un putain de taré," murmura Izar qui recula d'un pas.

Cygnus redressa la tête, l'étudiant avec pitié. "Et dire que tu pensais hériter du talent des nécromanciens... Oh mais ne te méprends pas," Il leva une main pâle. "Tu possèdes des dons exceptionnels grâce à mes expériences, mais c'est bien dommage puisque tu ne les utiliseras jamais. Tu deviendras inexistant dès que j'aurai pris possession de toi. Ton esprit n'est pas assez fort pour me contrer. Ton corps avait pour but d'être mon prochain hôte... mon chemin vers l'immortalité."

Izar lâcha sa baguette. Il savait que tout sort jeté lui passerait au travers. Il n'allait pas courir ni crier, il affronterait la menace. "Tu me sous-estimes."

Cygnus gloussa. "C'est malheureux qu'il ait fallu que tu sois intelligent. Tu aurais pu m'être utile." Il s'approcha, grondant presque de par la proximité d'Izar.

L'héritier Black redressa obstinément le menton, ses yeux brillant de détermination.

Cygnus s'arrêta tout près de lui, son expression teintée de faux regrets. "Pour ce que ça vaut, je suis désolé que cela soit tombé sur toi. En tant qu'inventeur, tu dois toi-même savoir que rien ne m'empêchera de parachever mon œuvre."

Son toucher brûlant fit presque défaillir Izar. Il renforça son esprit, tentant de se protéger autant qu'il le pouvait. Mais rien n'était comparable à la douleur effroyable qui transperçait son être tout entier face à l'intrusion du corps étranger.

Il rejeta la tête en arrière, sa bouche figée en un cri silencieux, son sang bouillonnant dans ses veines.

"Izar ?" demanda une voix incertaine.

 _Regulus…_

" _Izar ?!"_


	4. Partie II Chapitre 4

**Chapitre 4**

"Dois-tu venir me déranger jusque dans mes rêves, mon enfant ? Le sommeil est le seul moyen pour être temporairement débarrassé de toi et il a fallu que tu ruines ça…" siffla Voldemort avec exaspération.

Izar lutta pour rassembler ses esprits et ainsi comprendre où il était. Ça ne se pouvait pas.

A travers ses paupières mi-closes, il remarqua que ses pieds reposaient sur un sol d'une blancheur immaculée. Il n'y avait rien autour de lui, si ce n'est une lumière vive à perte de vue, à l'exception de la silhouette sombre de Voldemort. L'homme se tenait debout devant lui, drapé dans son habituelle cape noire. Les yeux cramoisis fusillaient Izar, le blâmant silencieusement pour sa situation actuelle. Pour _leur_ situation actuelle.

Comment Izar était parvenu à atterrir ici ? Son esprit avait-il dérivé jusqu'à la seule personne qui pourrait lui venir en aide ? Tout avait été fait inconsciemment, il le savait. Voldemort devait être dans une phase de sommeil profond car s'il était réveillé, Izar n'aurait jamais pu le joindre.

La seule raison pour laquelle il avait pu l'atteindre était parce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait déjà une liaison... un lien avec son esprit. Soit cela, soit l'anneau à son doigt formait une connexion mentale entre eux.

Izar fronça les sourcils quand il se rendit compte que Voldemort était possiblement son dernier espoir de survie. Son estomac se serra face à sa défaite cuisante. "J'ai besoin d'aide," admit-il avec aigreur.

Les yeux rouges s'écarquillèrent légèrement à cette confession avant de se plisser d'un air dégoûté. C'était comme si l'homme avait deviné qu'il dirait ça. Mais comment était-ce possible ? Le Seigneur des Ténèbres savait-il à propos de Cygnus ? L'homme l'avait-il aidé à orchestrer tout ça ?

Bien sûr que non.

A travers le brouillard épais qui embrumait son esprit, Izar se souvint que Cygnus s'était emparé de son corps bien plus tôt que prévu, juste parce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres allait lui apprendre l'Occlumancie. Si Voldemort lui avait enseigné plus tôt, ses barrières mentales auraient peut-être été suffisamment puissantes pour l'en empêcher.

Voldemort n'avait aucune idée que Cygnus résidait à l'intérieur d'Izar, le dévorant lentement. Il avait combattu bec et ongles, mais s'était fait vaincre. Izar ne voulait pas abandonner le combat mais apparemment, il était inconscient, attiré par la seule personne qui pouvait lui venir en aide.

Il ouvrit la bouche, réalisant qu'il sonnait horriblement pathétique, mais Voldemort leva une main, l'interrompant. "Tu sembles toujours t'attirer des ennuis. Pourquoi n'apprends-tu pas de tes erreurs ?"

Izar cligna des yeux, fronçant brièvement les sourcils avant de lui décocher un regard furieux. Il était évident que Voldemort ne pensait pas que... que leur échange était réel. Ou était-ce simplement un rêve ? Peu importe ce que c'était, Izar n'allait pas prendre l'accusation de l'homme à la légère.

Ses mains s'appuyèrent sur ses hanches. "Tiens donc ? Je ne pense pas," cracha-t-il. " _Tu_ es celui qui pointe une cible sur moi, espèce de connard égoïste."

L'homme l'observa attentivement, un sourire narquois peint sur ses lèvres. "Mieux," nota-t-il avec arrogance. "Beaucoup mieux que ce pitoyable garçon réclamant qu'on l'aide."

Izar bascula la tête en arrière de frustration et prit une profonde inspiration. Il devait garder la mâchoire fermement serrée pour réprimer le grognement irrité, coincé dans sa gorge. Après avoir réussi à se contrôler, Izar baissa lentement la tête, ses yeux désormais au même niveau que celui de l'homme. "Qu'est-ce qui te fera prendre conscience que ce n'est pas un rêve et qu'il me faudrait... de l'assistance ?" demanda-t-il calmement, réservant sa rage pour plus tard. Ce n'était pas le moment d'entrer en conflit avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Voldemort demeura silencieux, apparemment peu enclin à lui fournir une réponse.

"Bon," répondit Izar à voix basse. "Je vais essayer de m'en sortir seul." Il fit une pause pour réfléchir. "Et quand j'y arriverai, je m'attends à ce que tu te mettes à genoux et implore mon pardon, mais n'espère pas une once de miséricorde de ma part."

L'homme haussa les sourcils. "Once de miséricorde ? Petit, je ne t'ai traité qu'avec indulgence depuis que nous nous sommes rencontrés." Voldemort leva une main pâle, pliant ses longs doigts fins en signe de réflexion. Son visage ne laissait rien transparaître tandis qu'il passait Izar au peigne fin. "Dans quoi t'es-tu embarqué cette fois ?"

La douleur resurgit brusquement. Il se courba, une main agrippée à sa poitrine tandis que son cœur battait à une vitesse incontrôlable. C'était presque comme si Izar avait perdu connaissance juste après que Cygnus l'ait possédé, et qu'il sortait seulement maintenant de sa torpeur... réanimé par la souffrance. Il devrait s'estimer heureux d'être en mesure de pouvoir se réveiller, plutôt que de errer à jamais dans le néant.

"Ce…C'est en moi…il..."

Et Izar fut expulsé dans le tumulte d'une nouvelle bataille interminable, submergé par une douleur sans nom.

{ ** **Death of Today**** }

"Tu es sûr d'aller bien, Izar ?" le questionna encore une fois Regulus. Sa voix lui parvenait étouffée et distante.

 _Non, je ne vais pas bien mais tu ne peux bien sûr pas m'entendre_... pensa Izar avec frustration tandis qu'il luttait pour reprendre le contrôle de son corps. Cygnus anticipa son action et le repoussa dans les profondeurs de son esprit.

Il fallut un long moment à Izar pour se remettre de l'attaque. Il voulait juste succomber, se reposer et être délivré de cette douleur constante. Mais s'il se reposait, Cygnus en profiterait pour le détruire une bonne fois pour toute. Il ne savait pas ce qui arriverait s'il venait à être battu, mais il supposait qu'il finirait par mourir, et l'homme serait ainsi totalement aux commandes... comme prévu.

Cependant, Izar savait que l'homme se trouvait en difficulté. Quand leurs deux esprits s'affrontaient, Izar avait perçu ses souvenirs et ses pensées. Sa résistance n'avait pas été attendue. Cygnus avait prévu sa destruction au moment même où il fusionnerait avec son corps.

Mais il n'avait pas pris en compte que c'était encore trop tôt. Cygnus n'avait pas atteint sa pleine puissance et c'est ce qui lui avait porté préjudice. Il n'avait pas non plus présagé une telle détermination du côté d'Izar. Il était peut-être lamentable en Occlumancie mais son obstination était suffisante pour lui résister. Cependant, Izar savait que plus Cygnus restait au pouvoir, plus sa force s'intensifiait.

A vrai dire, son ancêtre avait l'intention de rendre visite au Voile et d'y extraire le reste de son âme. Izar avait appris que seul un fragment de son âme s'était échappé le jour où il l'avait touché au Ministère. Et depuis cet instant, le reste d'âme se détachait lentement du Voile pour rejoindre l'autre fragment. Cygnus n'était pas entier et jusqu'à ce qu'il le soit, Izar pouvait encore tenter de reprendre son corps.

Il espérait simplement réussir à empêcher l'homme d'entrer dans le Département des Mystères.

"Je vais parfaitement bien, Regulus," répondit Cygnus à travers la bouche d'Izar.

Izar plissa les yeux à la réponse avant d'observer son environnement. C'était... définitivement une scène tirée d'une imagination débordante.

Lorsqu'il avait étudié l'Occlumancie cet été, il n'avait jamais pu voir à l'intérieur de son esprit. D'après ce qu'il avait lu, ce dernier prenait une apparence qui était propre à chaque individu. Maintenant qu'Izar résidait dans son propre esprit, il fut capable de voir ce qu'il avait lui-même bâti.

La partie principale, au premier abord, ressemblait au Département des Mystères avec le sol noir laqué, les murs et les immenses portes. Mais les similitudes s'arrêtaient là. Au lieu de celles noires du Ministère, l'esprit d'Izar comportait de larges portes ornées de miroirs qui étaient grandes ouvertes, invitant toute personne à les franchir sans résistance.

Son esprit était vulnérable. Et avait été violé par la présence de Cygnus. Il s'avérait être partout.

Izar se trouvait actuellement dans une pièce derrière l'une des nombreuses portes. Il ne s'agissait pas tant d'une pièce que d'une prairie. Il grimaça tandis qu'il se frayait un chemin à travers les herbes hautes, levant les yeux vers le ciel aux teintes violettes parcouru de nuages blancs. Il regarda derrière lui et observa les fleurs en papier qui avaient l'air d'être dessinées par un enfant. Leurs tiges étaient affaissées, paraissant aussi pathétiques que devait l'être Izar.

Non seulement le ciel était couvert de nuages, mais il était rempli d'objets qui lui était familier.

Il y avait une vieille montre de poche qui flottait à l'horizon, semblable à celle qu'Izar avait volée à l'orphelinat. Elle était énorme, probablement trois fois plus grosse que lui. Un gigantesque crapaud suivait la montre, coassant bruyamment. Izar s'accroupit et couvrit sa tête comme si cela le protégerait de l'amphibien anormalement grand. Mais il n'avait aucune raison de s'en inquiéter car il filait au dessus de lui aussi vite que les nuages.

Il se redressa, se sentant stupide.

"Tu viens de…" la voix de Regulus s'éteignit et Izar leva les yeux vers le ciel.

Si Izar se concentrait, il pouvait entendre et voir ce qu'il se passait à l'extérieur de son corps, aussi facilement qu'il pouvait voir le ciel pourpre au dessus de lui. Les voix et les images étaient brouillées et distantes mais il pouvait quand même deviner le visage soucieux de Regulus.

"Hier, au sous-sol, tu avais l'air de souffrir," termina Regulus, déconcerté.

A côté de lui, Sirius était assis avec raideur. Son oncle n'avait pas touché à son petit-déjeuner et si Izar avait pu contrôler son corps, il aurait engagé la conversation avec lui. Sans doute que l'homme était encore incertain par rapport à sa loyauté et à la voie qu'il devait suivre. Cela aurait été le bon moment pour le rassurer et essayer de le rallier une nouvelle fois à son camp.

Mais il ne pouvait pas. Car Cygnus était lui maintenant.

Ce dernier baissa les yeux sur son petit-déjeuner et fit un signe de tête en direction de son arrière-petit-fils. "Tu te rappelles ce qu'a dit le portrait de Cygnus, Regulus. Il m'a transmis mon héritage. C'était douloureux, mais nécessaire."

 _ _Héritage__ _._

Izar grogna. C'était tout ce que son _brillant_ ancêtre pouvait inventer ?

Regulus ne semblait pas bien convaincu. Il lâcha sa fourchette et se pencha en avant. "Et tes yeux, ils sont noirs," insista-t-il, regardant droit dans les yeux de Cygnus.

Il haussa les épaules, son ennui dessiné sur les traits d'Izar. "Juste un effet secondaire bénin, j'en suis sûr." Il se leva, ses couverts tombant dans son plat. "Je dois aller au Ministère aujourd'hui, j'ai promis à Owen Walden qu'on discuterait des inventions que j'ai créées pour les Langues-de-plomb cet été."

C'était un mensonge. _Tout_ était mensonge.

Izar vit Cygnus ignorer complètement le regard préoccupé de Regulus. Est-ce que son père se doutait que quelque chose n'allait pas ? Bien sûr que oui, il ne voulait juste pas continuer son interrogatoire. C'était l'une des caractéristiques que le jeune homme appréciait beaucoup chez son père. Regulus n'insistait jamais pour des réponses. Il respectait sa vie privée. Ironiquement, envahir sa vie privée était ce qu'il voulait que son père fasse dès à présent.

"Rappelle-toi que nous avons un rendez-vous avec le juge cet après-midi." Regulus renifla sans retenue, les mains sous le menton alors qu'il observait attentivement Cygnus.

Celui-ci s'arrêta net dans son mouvement, ce qui attira l'attention d'Izar. Rencontrer le juge ? Il avait oublié ça. Regulus et lui étaient censés le retrouver au Ministère avec Lily Potter.

Soudain, une douleur fulgurante lui déchira le crâne. Cygnus fouillait _ses_ souvenirs. Izar renversa la tête en arrière et hurla alors que son esprit semblait exploser en une myriade de petites particules face à l'intrusion. L'homme prit les souvenirs qu'il recherchait et partit, le soulageant de cette torture.

L'héritier Black tomba à genoux, s'efforçant désespérément de rester conscient. Il enterra sa tête dans ses mains et se concentra sur le monde extérieur.

Cygnus adressa un sourire froid à Regulus. "Je n'oublierai pas, père."

Et Izar savait que Cygnus n'avait définitivement pas l'intention d'aller à cette rencontre. Il embarrasserait Regulus et passerait pour un idiot devant le juge. Izar déplorait cela mais il avait des choses plus importantes à s'occuper.

Comme essayer une fois de plus de récupérer son corps. C'était le _sien_ et Izar serait damné s'il laissait son manque d'apprentissage de l'Occlumancie provoquer sa chute. Voldemort trouverait probablement la situation hilarante mais il ne le laisserait pas se réjouir.

Au moment où Izar était sur le point de rompre son lien avec le monde extérieur pour reprendre des forces, il remarqua quelque chose du coin de l'œil de Cygnus. Son ancêtre n'avait pas remarqué que Kreattur l'observait dans un recoin de la pièce, le visage contrarié et les oreilles tombantes.

Izar retira précipitamment son attention du monde externe tandis que Cygnus quittait Square Grimmaurd.

Il se sentit étrange alors qu'il se couchait dans les hautes herbes et levait son regard vers le ciel pourpre.

Cygnus avait une faiblesse. Il était aveugle à tout sauf à sa quête d'immortalité. Il ne pensait pas que Voldemort était une menace, que Regulus avait des soupçons ou que Kreattur avait pu assister à ce qui s'était passé la nuit dernière. Cygnus n'avait qu'une idée en tête : récupérer le restant de son âme du Voile. Et jusque là, personne n'avait d'importance pour lui.

Et les faiblesses de Cygnus étaient celles sur lesquelles Izar comptait.

Mais est-ce que Kreattur et Regulus agiraient avant qu'ils n'atteignent le Ministère ?

Izar se sentit subitement abattu. Cygnus était en chemin désormais. Il n'y avait aucun moyen de l'arrêter.

Plissant les yeux vers le ciel, Izar sentit la morsure glaciale de la colère refroidir son torse et ses entrailles. Il amena à lui les Ténèbres et s'en servit pour se rétablir. Il réalisa que la seule personne qui pouvait arrêter Cygnus était lui-même. Il était inutile de compter sur les autres.

Alors qu'il était sur le point de se diriger vers la zone principale de son esprit pour combattre à nouveau Cygnus, une ombre obscurcit son corps allongé. Il leva les yeux vers l'intrus avant qu'ils ne se rétrécissement en de fines fentes. Avec la Magie Noire tourbillonnant autour d'Izar, ses mots furent perçus comme sifflements.

"Qu'est-ce que _tu_ fais ici ?"

{ ** **Death of Today**** }

Regulus se leva alors que le visiteur faisait son entrée dans la cuisine.

"Je n'attendais pas votre venue, Sous-secrétaire Jedusor," accueillit-il sèchement, jetant un rapide coup d'œil à Sirius avant de tourner toute son attention sur le politicien. Il n'était pas judicieux de perdre de vue l'homme pendant trop longtemps, Merlin seul savait ce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait prévu.

Les yeux bruns s'attardèrent brièvement sur Regulus avant de se détacher par désintérêt. "Je suis ici pour le garçon," répondit-il durement. A côté de lui, Kreattur se tordait les mains, sa bouche affaissée.

Le garçon.

Regulus grimaça et s'asseya de nouveau. "Je crains qu'il ne soit déjà parti pour le Ministère."

Sirius se leva rapidement et quitta la pièce. Regulus regarda son frère partir et fermer la porte derrière lui. Ses lèvres s'amincirent avant qu'il ne se retourne vers le Seigneur des Ténèbres déguisé. L'homme était vêtu d'une robe richement cousue, signalant clairement qu'il était en route pour le Ministère, prêt à y duper tout le monde avec un sourire.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui lança un regard d'avertissement, son intérêt finalement centré sur lui. Regulus ne savait pas ce qui était le mieux; avoir l'attention toute entière de l'homme ou seulement sa faible considération. Son cou fut parcouru de fourmillements sous le regard insistant. Ses yeux reflétaient un brun tout à fait innocent, tout le contraire de ceux carmins. Pourtant, ils semblaient tout aussi effrayants et dangereux. Il se demanda comment Izar était capable de soutenir un tel regard.

Regulus inclina la tête avec révérence.

"Paraissait-il en bonne santé ?"

La question le surpris et il observa longuement l'homme. Il suivrait le Seigneur des Ténèbres dans cette guerre, il se battrait même pour lui et le défendrait. Cependant, la loyauté de Regulus appartenait à son fils et à lui seul. Il n'avait pas confiance en lui vis à vis d'Izar. Et il s'efforcerait de le protéger de son influence néfaste. Il ne lui était jamais venu à l'esprit qu'Izar n'était pas l'enfant pur qu'il aimait penser. Il semblait avoir oublié les changements par lesquels son fils était passé cet été.

"Il va parfaitement bien, aussi bien que la dernière fois que vous l'avez vu. Hier, si vous aviez oublié... Maître," répliqua calmement Regulus.

Ce dernier se crispa lorsque le Seigneur des Ténèbres baissa le menton tout en maintenant ses yeux rivés sur lui. Un sourire cruel et froid étirait ses lèvres tandis qu'il s'approchait. "Dois-je vous rappeler, Black, que vous êtes en vie _uniquement_ parce que votre fils le souhaite ? Hmm ?"

L'homme s'avança vers Regulus, ses longs doigts effleurant la table à manger dans son sillage. Regulus sentit un vent glacé s'abattre le long de sa colonne vertébrale au fur et à mesure que le Seigneur des Ténèbres avançait.

"Maître Regulus, messieurs..."

Regulus tendit une main pour faire taire l'elfe de maison paniqué, toujours méfiant envers le Seigneur des Ténèbres. "Seulement parce qu'Izar le souhaite ?" répéta-t-il sèchement. "J'ai du mal à croire qu'un Seigneur impitoyable laisse quelqu'un en vie juste pour faire plaisir à un garçon de seize ans. Que voulez-vous vraiment de mon fils, Maître ? Du sexe ?"

Son cœur cognait dans sa poitrine face à l'irrespect qu'il témoignait au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il aurait dû être au sol à se tordre de douleur, à hurler des suppliques. Au lieu de cela, un éclat malveillant luisait dans les yeux de l'homme alors qu'il se penchait vers lui.

"Si tel était le cas, il serait enchaîné à mon lit." L'homme pencha la tête sur le côté, un sourire sinistre assorti à sa posture moqueuse. "Mais c'est un garçon délicieux, n'est-ce pas ? Les Black sont réputés pour l'inceste; dites-moi, imaginez-vous souvent votre fils sous..."

"Sale connard," souffla Regulus, la veine saillante de sa gorge palpitant de rage. Il vit rouge lorsqu'il fut témoin d'un Seigneur des Ténèbres se mettant à ricaner mais s'exhorta au calme.

Voldemort excellait dans l'art de la tromperie et des jeux d'esprit. Regulus ne savait quoi croire ou écouter. Il s'interrogea sur la propre santé mentale de son fils. De toute évidence, Izar devait posséder des signes de folie pour s'impliquer aussi souvent avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Qu'est-ce que son fils pouvait bien lui trouver ? Était-il aussi malade que lui ? Cruel que lui ?

" _Regulus !"_

Le dénommé se leva brusquement face à l'appel désespéré de son frère. Après un dernier regard en direction d'un Seigneur des Ténèbres toujours souriant, il sortit rapidement de la pièce et se dirigea vers la voix de Sirius.

Il fut étonné de le trouver dans le salon, fixant la tapisserie Black. "Sirius ?" appela Regulus, incertain de sa réaction. L'homme se tenait debout, un mélange de choc et d'horreur peint sur le visage.

Avant que Regulus ne puisse à nouveau le questionner, le Seigneur des Ténèbres entra.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est ?" murmura Sirius d'une voix rauque.

Sentant l'appréhension tordre son estomac, Regulus fit un pas vers la tapisserie Black. Immédiatement, ses yeux atterrirent sur l'emplacement d'Izar sur l'arbre généalogique et ce qu'il y vit fit s'effondrer son cœur. Le visage d'Izar se changeait en crâne avant de lentement s'atténuer pour redevenir humain. Son visage et sa date de décès continuèrent ainsi à alterner d'un état à un autre, comme si c'était indécis.

"Et ça ?" s'écria brusquement Sirius, pointant du doigt une branche plus basse de l'arbre.

Le sang de Regulus se glaça quand il rencontra les yeux de Cygnus Black. Au lieu d'un crâne et d'un décès datant de 1943, un visage de chair et seulement sa naissance en 1889 apparaissaient.

"Impossible," chuchota-t-il. "Cygnus… il est censé être _mort_." Regulus se retourna et chercha la réaction du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il pensait que l'homme exprimerait ses émotions, c'était stupide d'y croire. Il ne fut en effet qu'impassible durant tout son examen de la tapisserie avant de lui octroyer un regard froid.

"Il avait l'air en parfaite santé, hm ?" railla l'homme. "Quelle est la signification de tout ceci, Black ? La Malédiction de Cygnus devient la Possession de Cygnus ?"

Regulus secoua la tête, nauséeux. Il n'avait pas pris conscience que sa respiration était devenue erratique jusqu'à ce que Sirius ne pose une main réconfortante sur son épaule. " _Je ne savais pas_ ," souffla-t-il. Il s'assit hâtivement, passant en revue toutes les solutions possibles pour sauver Izar. Y avait-il un espoir ?

"J'ai essayé de le dire à Maître Regulus," interrompit la voix.

Il leva les yeux et aperçut Kreattur, tapi dans un coin. "Kreattur," Regulus se redressa. "Qu'essayais-tu de me dire ?"

Kreattur scruta le Seigneur des Ténèbres avant de se tourner vers lui. "Dans le sous-sol, Maître. Maître Izar souffrait. Kreattur n'a pas vu Cygnus mais il a _entendu_ Maître Izar lui parler. Et alors, Kreattur a vu quelque chose aller _dans_ Maître Izar."

Regulus dépassa Kreattur et se précipita jusqu'au sous-sol. Il ne se souciait pas des autres personnes qui le suivaient, tout ce qui l'importait était le bien-être de son fils. Avec un mouvement désespéré de sa baguette, il lança un _Lumos_ et chercha après le portrait. Il reposait contre le mur, à la même place qu'hier quand Izar s'était écroulé au sol.

Quel idiot pouvait-il bien être ? Son fils avait été en proie à une douleur incessante, pourtant, Regulus l'avait cru quand il avait dit que c'était dû à son héritage. Depuis qu'Izar s'était réveillé hier, après sa conversation avec Cygnus, il n'avait plus été le même. Il était clair maintenant que c'était lui qui contrôlait son corps.

La situation le désespérait, presque maladivement. Il pouvait sentir la noirceur s'accroître autour de lui et il y puisa cupidement du pouvoir.

"Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ?" exigea vivement Regulus. Il appuya sa baguette contre le portrait de son ancêtre, prêt à le réduire en pièces. "Mon fils. Qu'as-tu _fait_ à mon fils ?"

Les yeux sombres de Cygnus l'observèrent paresseusement. "C'était son droit de naissance en tant que Black," prononça laborieusement l'homme. "Estime-toi heureux que cela n'ait pas été toi."

Des postillons jaillirent de la bouche de Regulus. Sa mâchoire était tellement serrée que des pics de douleur criblaient son cou et ses joues. "Ce n'est pas ce que je demande," cracha-t-il furieusement. "Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ?"

Le rictus sur les lèvres de Cygnus se tordit avant qu'il n'éclate d'un rire sombre. "Que penses-tu qu'il s'est passé ? Le garçon aurait dû mourir dès que Cygnus a fusionné avec lui. Quelle petite merde tenace, n'est-ce pas ? J'ai bien peur, mon enfant, qu'une fois le Voile atteint, il sera mort. Bien que ton admiration soit touchante, elle est injustifiée."

Il y eut du mouvement derrière lui. Regulus se retourna donc et vit le Seigneur des Ténèbres gravir l'escalier. "Où allez-vous ?" s'enquit-il désespérément. Izar était parti il y a au moins cinq minutes, ils n'avaient aucune chance.

L'espace d'un instant, les yeux bruns scintillèrent d'un éclat rouge sang. "J'ai le pouvoir de boucler le Ministère, bien entendu."

Regulus hésita un moment avant de suivre le Sous-secrétaire. Sirius était déjà sur ses talons.

"Ne le sous-estime pas," jubila le portrait derrière eux. "Le garçon peut ne pas savoir comment utiliser ses pouvoirs enfouis mais ils ont été créés par Cygnus. Vous n'avez aucune chance."

Ces mots glacèrent d'effroi Regulus mais sa détermination à retrouver son fils le gonfla d'adrénaline.

{ ** **Death of Today**** }

"Je suis là pour t'aider bien sûr," murmura-t-elle doucement.

Sa longue crinière rousse s'agita dans son dos alors qu'elle s'asseyait gracieusement aux côtés d'Izar. Il ne put s'empêcher de remarquer sa robe. Elle était d'une magnifique nuance de vert et bleu, ce qui faisait ressortir ses chatoyants yeux émeraudes. Sa peau de porcelaine semblait briller sous la lumière pourpre du ciel. Ses longs cils encadraient son visage en forme de cœur, attirant l'attention sur ses lèvres pleines. Elle ne pouvait pas avoir plus de vingt-deux ans.

Cette vision de Lily Potter était bien loin d'être celle de la réalité. Elle représentait l'élégance et son aura l'enveloppait avec la plus étincelante des magies. Pendant un bref moment, Izar eut honte de se tenir si proche d'elle et de la salir avec son aura sombre. Mais il rejeta cette pensée au loin, dégoûté.

Izar ferma les yeux d'horreur. Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait ? Était-il un foutu pervers ? Admirant chaque courbe délicate de sa _mère_ ?

En dépit de tout cela, il était heureux d'avoir définitivement pu voir la femme dont son père était tombé amoureux. C'était _cette_ Lily qui avait attiré Regulus. Et il ne blâmerait pas son père d'avoir été séduit.

"Je peux me débrouiller seul," objecta-t-il brusquement. "Je n'ai certainement pas besoin de toi pour m'aider." Il plissa des paupières et la dévisagea. "Comment es-tu entrée dans mon esprit ? Ai-je fabriqué ton image comme les crapauds dans le ciel ?" D'une main pâle, il désigna les amphibiens coassant au dessus d'eux.

Elle lui offrit un grand sourire, jetant un œil aux cieux. "Non," répondit-elle doucement. "Je suis un éclat de l'âme de Lily Evans."

Izar écarquilla les yeux alors que la vérité s'imposait à lui. Lily sourit et se pencha lentement pour coller son corps tout près du sien. Elle soutint sa tête d'une main parfaitement manucurée et examina chaleureusement son fils. Son analyse était si minutieuse qu'elle semblait vouloir mémoriser chacun de ses traits.

"Tu es un Horcruxe ?" souffla Izar incrédule. "Mais c'est __impossible__." Le choc fut tel qu'il resta figé alors qu'elle tendait une main pour toucher sa joue. La pulpe de son pouce caressa la peau fine sous son œil.

Ses lèvres se retroussèrent en un autre sourire. "Pourquoi cela serait impossible ?" demanda-t-elle d'un ton sec.

Il la regarda avec scepticisme. "Les Horcruxes font partie de la branche la plus sombre de la magie. Tu te _bats_ contre un Seigneur des Ténèbres qui en possède," il mentit aisément sur la fin. Il devait se rappeler que Dumbledore et Lily croyaient que Voldemort avait des Horcruxes. Et ce dernier _voulait_ qu'ils y croient, de manière à pouvoir occulter son statut de créature. "Vous prêchez contre le meurtre, et pourtant, tu as sûrement dû assassiner quelqu'un de sang froid pour en créer un."

Ses yeux verts se voilèrent et elle baissa le regard sur l'herbe tassée. "Alors que je n'ai qu'un Horcruxe, le Seigneur des Ténèbres en possède plusieurs. Et il continue d'utiliser la Magie Noire pour son plaisir. Le jour où j'ai créé cet Horcruxe fut le jour où j'ai promis de ne plus jamais user des Arts Sombres."

Elle vivait une demi-vie depuis qu'elle avait fabriqué cet Horcruxe. Quand Izar l'avait rencontrée la première fois au Département des Mystères, elle paraissait presque _morte._ Ce n'était pas juste à cause de la détresse qui la terrassait mais parce que son âme avait été mutilée. Cela faisait soudainement sens.

"Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? Pourquoi as-tu conçu quelque chose d'aussi Noir ?" questionna-t-il, autorisant sa main à rester sur son visage. Il avait déjà quelques soupçons sur pourquoi Lily avait créé un Horcruxe, mais ils semblaient tous…

Elle soupira doucement, contemplant de nouveau les nuages et les crapauds. "Quand je t'ai tenu dans mes bras après t'avoir donné naissance, j'étais assaillie par le chagrin et un sentiment d'amour écrasant. Je savais que je ne ressentirais plus jamais un tel amour après t'avoir donné à l'orphelinat moldu. Je me sentais comme si une partie de moi était morte le jour où je t'y ai laissé. Je me suis jetée à corps perdu dans mon travail au Département des Mystères, plus particulièrement sur la Chambre de la Mort."

Lily fit une pause, le visage insondable alors qu'elle regardait un Portoloin voleter dans le ciel. "Suite à mon travail soutenu, j'ai commencé à remarquer qu'un esprit solitaire avait pris résidence à la lisière du Voile. Jour après jour, je l'écoutais jusqu'à devenir folle après tant d'heures passées devant l'arche. Parfois, mes collègues devaient m'en éloigner, mais finalement, je me suis rendu compte qui était la personne de l'autre côté. Regulus m'avait racontée une fois que la Malédiction de Cygnus consistait en de la Nécromancie. Et j'ai compris qu'il avait tort. C'était sur la possession."

Izar renifla sèchement et leva les yeux vers les nuages qui continuaient leur avancée.

Lily éloigna sa main de sa joue et la reposa sur sa poitrine. "Je suis devenue… terrorisée quand j'ai découvert ce que Cygnus préméditait. Alors que je n'avais aucune preuve irréfutable que tu étais le réceptacle prévu, j'avais bien conscience que c'était une possibilité. Par désespoir, je fis la seule chose qui, j'en étais certaine, devrait fonctionner. J'ai créé un Horcruxe. J'ai déplacé une partie de mon âme à l'intérieur du Voile, dans l'esprit de Cygnus en particulier. J'ai fusionné avec lui et il n'avait aucune connaissance de ce qu'il se tramait. Grâce à ça, j'ai le pouvoir de protéger ton esprit... de te garder lié à ton propre corps."

Son visage s'assombrit. "J'ai fait une chose terrible en fabriquant un Horcruxe. J'ai tué un homme innocent. C'était une tentative désespérée pour te garder sauf. Tout ce dont je pouvais me rappeler était le fait de te tenir dans mes bras et du sentiment puissant qui l'accompagnait. Tu étais tellement innocent, un innocent dans ce jeu que je m'adonnais avec Regulus. Que je sois damnée si j'avais permis à la possession de te tuer juste parce que tu es né."

Izar s'assit, sa main glissant de sa poitrine. Il fronça les sourcils vers les fleurs en papier, ses pensées éparpillées. Ce n'était pas dans sa nature de ressentir de la pitié ou une forte compassion, sauf pour ceux dont il se souciait réellement. Il était _sombre_ de base. Il ne montrait qu'un désintérêt froid pour les hommes et femmes qui souffraient; il détestait les moldus et n'aimait guère plus les nés-moldus.

Mais il ne put s'empêcher d'éprouver _quelque chose_ face à l'acte ultime de Lily. Non seulement elle avait risqué sa propre vie en subsistant sans une partie de ses émotions, sans une partie de son âme, mais elle avait également sacrifié sa pureté en commettant quelque chose qu'elle ne pourra jamais défaire.

"Je peux te dire avec certitude que je serais prête à le refaire, mon fils." Lily s'assit à ses côtés, ses yeux rivés sur son visage. "Je l'ai fait par amour mais aussi pour des besoins égoïstes. Je me sentais coupable et déchirée par ce que j'avais fait à Regulus et toi. Je voulais que ces sentiments _partent_ et je pensais que l'Horcruxe pourrait me les retirer." Elle l'observa de près. "Est-ce que ça a marché ? Est-ce que je semble encore abriter cette culpabilité dévastatrice ? Je le mérite, mais je…"

Izar la détailla, ne voyant rien d'autre qu'une femme perdue dans ses précédentes erreurs. "Non," souffla-t-il. "Tu ne te sens pas coupable pour ce que tu as fait à Regulus. Mais... tu prétends regretter ce que tu m'as fait."

Il ne commenta pas le fait qu'elle avait probablement assisté à ses interactions avec Lily Potter. Si elle avait été avec l'esprit de Cygnus depuis qu'il s'était échappé du Voile, elle avait dû être présente à la Deuxième Tâche. Ou peut-être qu'elle avait vivoté d'un état d'existence à un autre quand elle et Cygnus avaient été au sommet de leur puissance.

Cette Lily devant lui n'avait aucun souvenir de ce qu'elle avait fait après avoir créé l'Horcruxe et avait perdu la plupart de ses émotions et de son humanité. Dans son esprit ne subsistait que l'obsession désespérée de sauver son fils, et l'espoir d'atténuer la culpabilité qu'elle ressentait pour ses actes à l'encontre de Regulus et d'Izar.

"Est-ce que tu regrettes ce que tu as fait à Regulus ?" demanda-t-il. "Ton ancien toi affirme que non, que tu le referais au nom de la Lumière."

Elle eut un sourire tremblant. "A l'époque, je croyais le faire pour le plus grand bien, pour détruire le Seigneur des Ténèbres en ascension. Mais ensuite, j'ai été consumée par la douleur. Ce que je lui avais fait ne valait pas mieux que ce que le côté Obscur aurait infligé à son propre peuple. J'ai manipulé ses sentiments, sa confiance et l'ai retournée contre lui. Et ce que je t'ai fait... je t'ai conçu pour que tu deviennes un _appât_."

Izar pouvait voir son conflit interne. Il voulait la haïr, lui répéter encore et encore qu'il n'avait pas besoin de son aide. Ce qu'elle avait fait à Regulus était impardonnable et Izar ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle avait fait ça en premier lieu. Mais il demeura silencieux. Cette Lily regrettait sincèrement ses actions. Et si elle regrettait, cela signifiait que Lily Potter l'avait une fois été avant de fabriquer l'Horcruxe.

Regulus et Severus Rogue avaient une fois affirmé que Lily Evans ne ressentirait _jamais_ de remords pour ce qu'elle avait fait.

Mais Izar se trouvait maintenant face aux preuves. Ils avaient eu tort. Cette Lily devant lui n'avait rien à gagner en lui mentant. Elle ne pouvait pas retourner avec son ancien soi et n'aspirait à rien d'autre que d'aider Izar à reprendre le contrôle de son corps.

Il ne savait pas comment cela changerait son point de vue sur Lily Potter, mais en ce moment, il était libre de profiter de quelque chose qu'il avait toujours secrètement désiré.

Une mère.

De toute manière, personne ne saurait à quel point il se montrait _tendre_ , simplement parce que tout cela se passait dans sa tête. Une fois Cygnus détruit, Lily partirait avec lui. Il n'y avait aucun moyen pour qu'elle rejoigne Lily Potter et lui raconte tout. Izar pouvait se laisser aller à profiter de ce bref moment de réconfort. Que les conséquences soient maudites.

Il tendit la main et l'enroula autour de ses doigts. Elle sembla prise de court par ce geste. Et si elle l'avait observé depuis ce jour où elle s'était échappée du Voile avec Cygnus, Izar ne pouvait pas l'en blâmer. Elle avait dû être témoin de tout ce que Cygnus avait vu. Elle avait dû voir Izar torturer le moldu durant les festivités de Yule. Elle avait dû le voir échanger sa salive avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres contre l'écorce d'un arbre.

Malgré ça, elle semblait encore le considérer comme le garçon le plus angélique qu'elle ait rencontré.

"Je te pardonne." Les mots étaient sortis de sa bouche avant qu'il ne puisse les arrêter.

Mais une fois de plus, il devait se rappeler que ce n'était _pas_ la vraie Lily Potter. Il n'y avait rien de mal à montrer à son fragment d'âme qu'il lui pardonnait, qu'il voulait la toucher et la voir. Une partie enfouie en lui souhaitait avoir plus de temps pour connaître cette femme, mais il avait conscience que c'était irréaliste.

Son visage se décomposa tandis qu'elle se penchait vers lui pour l'attirer dans une étreinte. "Je ne le mérite pas. Mais cela signifie tellement pour moi d'entendre ça."

Ses mains se serrèrent autour de son corps et Izar se détendit légèrement dans ses bras.

Cela dura ainsi environ cinq secondes jusqu'à ce qu'il se sente mal à l'aise. Il se dégagea doucement, essayant de digérer son comportement niais. Cette étreinte n'était pas aussi chaleureuse et bouleversante que ce qu'il s'était imaginé partager avec une mère.

Il décida que son absence dans sa vie avait dû refroidir son envie d'en avoir une. Enfant, il avait toujours rêvé d'un tel échange ainsi que des caresses d'une figure maternelle sur son visage. De toute évidence, l'espoir et le souhait de cet enfant s'étaient taris au fur et à mesure qu'il avait grandi, froid et détaché.

Étrange, il ne ressentait pas ça avec Regulus.

Il lui adressa un petit sourire. "Quel est ton plan ?"


	5. Partie II Chapitre 5

****Chapitre 5****

Le Ministre se mit à rire tout en tapotant son ventre proéminent et observa la silhouette grande et mince en face de lui. Parfois, il se demandait comment des hommes comme Jedusor parvenaient à stabiliser ainsi leur poids malgré les nombreux repas consommés au bureau. Sans mentionner les sorties politiques dans ces luxueux restaurants…

Pour Cornelius, tout était question de présentation. Alors qu'il ne possédait pas le même corps svelte que Tom, Cornelius était beaucoup plus audacieux sur la scène de la mode. Peut-être que lorsqu'il se retirerait du poste de Ministre, il pourrait lui conseiller d'ajouter plus de _couleurs_ à sa garde-robe. Une paire de bottes pointues violettes siérait bien au Sous-secrétaire.

On ne devenait jamais assez vieux pour profiter des choses les plus raffinées de la vie.

"Une quarantaine," pouffa de nouveau Fudge. Il secoua la tête et aplatit ses boucles rebelles sur son crâne. "Mais... nous n'avons pas eu de quarantaine depuis des _décennies_ _,_ Tom." Il ajusta ensuite les lunettes sur son nez et considéra les rapports devant lui avec circonspection.

Une chose qui ne lui manquerait pas après la fin de son mandat était la _paperasserie_. Il secoua une fois de plus la tête et caressa les rouleaux de parchemin. Il se demandait si l'utilisation d'une encre bleue avait été une bonne idée pour sa correspondance avec la France, concernant l'arrangement de leur traité de paix. Apparemment, il y avait certaines rumeurs de supposés _Seigneurs des Ténèbres_ en France. En _France_. C'était du jamais vu.

Il attrapa son verre d'eau et avala le liquide frais afin de perdre un peu de temps. Cette semaine ne pouvait pas s'écouler plus lentement. La Grande-Bretagne élirait vendredi son prochain Ministre et il empaquetterait ses affaires le lundi dès que les résultats seront annoncés.

Malheureusement, s'occuper de ranger ses effets n'était pas la seule chose dont il aurait à se préoccuper. Il y avait tous ces bals qu'il devait organiser et ces discours à préparer pour l'arrivée du nouveau Ministre.

"Vraiment, Tom," Fudge humecta ses lèvres. "Où va le monde ? Des Seigneurs des Ténèbres ? Eh bien, à mon époque, quand il y a eu une véritable esclandre avec les séparatistes politiques, on les appelait 'terroristes'. Terroristes," insista-t-il. "Seigneurs des Ténèbres...Seigneurs de la Lumière... cela n'existe pas. Ce n'est qu'un groupe de dissidents qui veulent faire entendre leur voix. Le Ministère est ce qui gouverne et maintient les gens ensemble. Non pas une espèce de... _culte_ qui répand la terreur. Tout ce que le Ministère doit faire est d'instaurer quelques mesures draconiennes supplémentaires et les groupes terroristes se dissoudront d'eux-mêmes. La France doit simplement suivre notre exemple. Il n'y a plus eu d'attaques en Grande-Bretagne depuis que Rufus Scrimgeour a exprimé son ambition de devenir le prochain Ministre de la Magie. Quand il prendra ses fonctions..."

Une main s'abattit sur son parchemin qui séchait, ce qui le fit sursauter. L'encre avait bavé dessus. Cornelius cligna des yeux, fronçant les sourcils devant la main aux longs doigts fins, avant de les remonter sur son Sous-secrétaire.

"Autant que votre opinion sur la situation en Grande-Bretagne puisse _m'intriguer,_ Monsieur le Ministre, nous parlions de quarantaine. Sûrement, appuyer sur un bouton vous permettra d'économiser l'énergie nécessaire pour terminer ce discours que vous avez écrit pour moi." Tom le regardait droit dans les yeux, puis il esquissa un sourire comme s'il n'avait pensé à le faire qu'après coup.

Cornelius lorgna sur les dents blanches en face de lui avant de balbutier. "Une quarantaine !" il agita véhément la tête. "Il n'y a pas eu de quarantaine depuis..."

"Des décennies," interrompit Tom, le ton sec et autoritaire. Ses yeux se perdirent dans le vide et il ferma les paupières. "Oui, vous l'avez déjà formulé, Monsieur le Ministre."

Cornelius baissa le regard avec consternation alors que Tom retirait sa main de la lettre. La calligraphie soignée était pleine de bavures alors qu'il avait presque terminé de répondre au Ministre français... elle était irrémédiablement fichue. En relevant les yeux, il prit sur le fait Tom en train d'essuyer sa main sur le rembourrage de sa chaise de bureau.

"Je ne vois pas _l'intérêt_ d'une quarantaine, Tom. Il n'est pas nécessaire d'empêcher les allers venus au sein du Ministère. Sais-tu combien de rendez-vous seront annulés..." le son de sa voix diminua peu à peu quand il sentit un changement dans l'atmosphère.

Ses yeux clairs accrochèrent son verre d'eau, apercevant de légères ondulations à la surface du liquide. Il fronça les sourcils, se sentant étourdi et quelque peu mal à l'aise. "I… il fait un peu étouffant ici, tu ne trouves pas, Tom ?"

"Peut-être," prononça une voix traînante. "Vous perdez juste de l'oxygène à cause de votre babillage intempestif."

Cornelius leva brusquement les yeux, de la sueur perlant à la racine de ses cheveux. "Je te demande pardon ?" Il inspecta son Sous-secrétaire et se demanda depuis quand l'homme paraissait aussi _grand_. Des ombres semblaient envelopper sa cape et obscurcir les traits de Tom, faisant ressortir ses yeux perçants.

Fudge déglutit difficilement, constatant que l'air se refroidissait et se réchauffait à la fois. C'était une sensation perturbante, et plus encore avec la légère électricité statique qui flottait dans l'air. On ressentait presque comme... comme de la _magie_. Mais c'était impossible. Tom Jedusor ne possédait aucun pouvoir extraordinaire, n'est-ce pas ?

Le dénommé posa de nouveau ses paumes sur son bureau et se pencha vers l'avant. Un sourire que Cornelius jugea de sinistre se dessinait sur le visage de Jedusor. "Je pense que la mise en place d'une quarantaine serait une fabuleuse idée, ne pensez-vous pas ?"

Cornelius ouvrit la bouche, prêt à rappeler à Tom que ce n'était pas possible, jusqu'à ce qu'une forte douleur n'éclate à l'arrière de ses yeux et n'efface le fil de ses pensées.

Pendant un moment, il fut réduit au silence. Il avait l'impression que sa tête allait se fendre en deux pendant que l'intrus forçait son esprit. La mâchoire tremblante, Cornelius poussa un cri aiguë, preuve de la douleur insupportable qui irradiait tout son crâne.

" _Personne n'entendra tes cris_ _ _, Cornelius__ ," murmura presque tendrement une voix dans son cerveau. _"_ _ _Ce ne sera pas très long. Je crois bien que tu retourneras chez toi, auprès de Mme Fudge en un rien de temps. Je suis sûr qu'elle soulagera ta migraine grâce à ses pâtisseries danoises faites maison__ _."_

Il s'écroula sur son bureau, la douleur tellement intense qu'il se tut. Il avait l'impression que les choses étaient... modifiées, réorganisées dans son esprit. Il gloussa, de la salive coulant de sa bouche jusqu'à son menton. Il sourit en retour quand l'homme au dessus de lui émit un petit rire et tapota sa joue. Si c'était amusant, pourquoi ne pas le refaire ?

Cette fois, il en recracha plus. Un filet de bave dégoulina de ses lèvres et se répandit sur le devant de sa robe. Cornelius se mit à ricaner alors que quelques gouttes tachèrent la lettre sur son bureau. Il aurait _aimé_ la noyer dans la cuvette des toilettes.

" _Allons, allons, vous ne voudriez pas salir votre robe à rayures, Monsieur le Ministre_ __?__ _"_ Cornelius secoua négativement la tête et gémit. _"_ _ _Nous devons instaurer une quarantaine. Le Ministère et les employés en bénéficieront considérablement. Non seulement cela nous préparera pour un réel état d'urgence, mais cela rappellera à nos employés que le Ministère a le pouvoir de contrôler les opérations. Tu ne voudrais pas paraître faible, n'est-ce pas ? Le Ministère a tous les droits d'ordonner une quarantaine. Il est temps de se mettre à l'action.__ _"_

Fudge commençait à voir où voulait en venir le Sous-secrétaire Jedusor. Juste au cas où une véritable situation alarmante surgirait.

"Oui," bredouilla-t-il. "Oui M. Jedusor, vous avez... vous avez raison…"

"Tu ne te souviendras pas de cette intrusion dans ton esprit, n'est-ce pas ? Tu n'avais qu'une discussion diplomatique avec moi dans ton bureau. Ta migraine récurrente dû au stress de quitter ton poste de Ministre a une fois de plus resurgi. C'est compréhensible _."_

Passant une langue sur ses lèvres sèches, Fudge hocha la tête. "Compréhensible…"

Soudainement, l'étau qui comprimait son esprit se desserra et il cligna des yeux, fronçant les sourcils. Ses yeux tombèrent sur Tom, les jambes croisées, assis sur un fauteuil en face de lui. Son Sous-secrétaire l'étudiait avec beaucoup d'inquiétude. "Vous allez bien, Monsieur le Ministre ?" Tom se pencha et fouilla rapidement sa poche intérieure. "Votre nez ! Il saigne."

Cornelius rougit vivement alors que le sang ruisselait de son nez jusqu'à sa robe. "Oh, ciel," rit-il nerveusement, troublé. "J'ai bien peur de ne pas me sentir dans mon assiette, Tom. Tu sais ce qu'est le stress... n'est-ce pas ?" Il prit le mouchoir offert par Tom et tamponna son nez. "J'ai ces horribles migraines. Des migraines à cause du stress, vois-tu. Je..."

"Monsieur le Ministre ?" coupa-t-il doucement. "La quarantaine ?"

Cornelius cligna des yeux. Tom n'avait pas l'air très bien non plus à en juger par le sourire froissé, figé sur son visage. "Bien sûr, bien sûr." Il sortit sa baguette d'un tiroir et la fit tournoyer en direction du portrait de sa maison au bord du lac.

Le cadre doré s'ouvrit, révélant le bouton d'urgence et le haut-parleur. Il offrit à Tom un léger sourire puis l'actionna avec la clef.

Curieusement, le Sous-secrétaire était déjà sorti de la pièce avant que les alarmes ne sonnent. Cornelius aurait bien voulu discuter plus en détail du traité de paix avec Tom avant qu'il ne rentre chez lui retrouver Mme Fudge. Peut-être aura-t-elle confectionné quelques unes de ces pâtisseries danoises. Sûrement que ces petites douceurs et un verre de whisky Pur Feu calmeraient sa migraine.

C'était tout simplement _insupportable_ _._

{ ** **Death of Today**** }

Quelque part à l'intérieur du Ministère, une figure encapuchonnée s'arrêta pour évaluer l'alarme assourdissante et l'atmosphère sombre qui planait en ces lieux. Un sourire espiègle traversa son visage pâle alors qu'il continuait lentement sa route.

"C'est le Ministre de la Magie qui parle," beugla une voix à travers le Ministère, aussi forte que le bruit des alarmes. "Une mise en quarantaine programmée entre en vigueur dès à présent pour tous les Départements du Ministère. Les salles et les couloirs seront évacués et les employés seront invités à rester dans leurs bureaux jusqu'à ce que la quarantaine soit effectuée. Les ascenseurs sortants et entrants seront désactivés tout comme le réseau de poudre de cheminette.

"Les Aurors passeront dans les couloirs pour aider et escorter tous visiteurs vers les zones de sécurité assignées. Toute personne ne se conformant pas à la mise en place de cette quarantaine devra faire face à une éventuelle suspension. Nous vous remercions pour votre coopération alors que nous nous efforçons de rendre le Ministère plus sécurisé."

Cygnus ricana, les yeux flamboyants. Ils fermaient le Ministère pour lui, pour _lui_.

Pour _un_ garçon. Pour un pauvre _garçon_.

La plupart d'entre eux étaient des imbéciles.

 _ _Ils doivent te tenir en haute estime, mon petit-fils__ _..._ murmura Cygnus dans son esprit.

Il chercha Izar et le trouva facilement dans les profondeurs de son esprit. Pendant un moment, Cygnus flotta près de lui, tenté de torturer et d'absorber l'énergie que le garçon avait réunie depuis leur dernière confrontation. Il y en avait énormément autour de lui, et beaucoup plus _lumineuse_ qu'auparavant. La dernière chose qu'il avait senti émaner de son descendant était sa magie aussi sombre et séduisante que la sienne.

Peut-être que le garçon essayait de combattre les Ténèbres grâce à la Lumière ? C'était une idée stupide et Cygnus s'en amusa. Laissons le tenter son dernier coup, il le lui permettait. En vérité, il appréciait le garçon et désirait étendre leurs interactions aussi longtemps que possible.

S'il ne s'y connaissait pas plus, il aurait cru qu'Izar était une réincarnation de lui-même. Ils étaient incroyablement semblables; tous deux prodiges, tous deux sombres et puissants, tous deux déterminés. Néanmoins, il y avait une différence majeure entre eux.

Izar était _faible_ et presque pitoyable avec ses attaches. Cygnus savait que le garçon se croyait froid et indifférent envers les gens, mais l'homme en avait vu tout autre. Son descendant estimait beaucoup son père et même son oncle traître à son sang. Les deux Black plus âgés étaient encore plus médiocres... mais Izar s'entourait constamment d'eux.

Il y avait d'autres personnes que le garçon traitait équitablement alors qu'il aurait dû hiérarchiser leur valeur et se placer lui-même au rang le plus élevé.

Izar était puissant, et pourtant, le garçon n'avait pas encore réalisé et atteint son plein potentiel.

 _ _Je vais te montrer ton réel pouvoir avant que tu ne cesses d'exister, mon garçon. Je vais te montrer le pouvoir qui était à ta portée mais que tu n'as même pas remarqué,__ lui transmit mentalement Cygnus alors qu'il serpentait les couloirs du Département des Mystères.

Il sentit une pointe d'intérêt naître chez son petit-fils à ses mots. Cependant, le garçon demeura silencieux et immobile. Cygnus grogna avant de se retirer des méandres de son esprit.

Izar aurait pu aller loin, mais ses proches avaient pris le dessus dans la liste de ses priorités et l'avaient consumé jusqu'à ce qu'il se tienne en arrière-plan... dans l'ombre. Quand Cygnus avait bâti sa vie, sa femme et ses enfants n'avaient été que des instruments pour perdurer la lignée des Black. Ses enfants, en particulier la vermine bâtarde, avaient servi pour ses expériences. Il avait besoin d'eux dans sa quête d'immortalité et lorsqu'ils n'avaient montré aucun signe qu'ils portaient son gène artificiel, il s'était retiré du monde pour le restant de sa vie. Ses enfants n'avaient gardé qu'un seul souvenir de lui, et c'était ses ordres de perpétuer la lignée Black.

Ils n'avaient absolument _rien_ valu pour lui. Et ne posséder aucun lien avec personne lui avait permis de se jeter à corps perdu dans ses inventions, dans ses expériences. N'avoir aucun attachement l'avait mené là où il en était maintenant.

L'immortalité.

Il avait atteint l'immortalité là où d'autres avaient échoué. Et il avait prévu _beaucoup_ plus cette fois-ci que d'être un simple inventeur.

Certes, une chose se dresserait encore sur son chemin une fois le reste de son esprit extrait du Voile. C'était ce... sang-mêlé. Ce sorcier impur qui revendiquait le titre de Seigneur des Ténèbres. Ce même homme qui considérait un garçon de seize ans comme un partenaire convenable.

Affronter le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'allait pas être une tâche aisée, il s'y était résolu. Mais Cygnus ne doutait pas qu'il prendrait facilement le dessus sur l'homme. La magie d'Izar était puissante et déchaîner son don causerait la chute du Seigneur des Ténèbres. C'était simple. Ridicule, même.

Posséder plus de temps aurait _pu_ lui profiter. Il n'était pas habitué à changer sa personnalité pour ressembler à un adolescent bourré d'étoiles dans les yeux pour son père. Regulus avait été suspicieux envers lui, et d'une certaine manière, avait su. Est-ce que son portrait à Square Grimmaurd avait parlé ?

A en juger par la mise en quarantaine du Ministère, Cygnus se doutait que le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait quelque chose à voir avec le fait qu'il manquait de temps.

Peu importe. Il atteindrait le Voile et redeviendrait entier. Ce sera facile, autant que ça l'avait été de posséder le garçon et de le soumettre. Il était entré dans son corps comme dans du beurre. Izar s'était défendu mais Cygnus l'avait naturellement dominé. La seule chose qu'il n'avait pas prévue était sa survie. Cygnus aurait cru, même s'il n'était pas entier, que la fusion avec son descendant aurait entraîné sa mort.

Était-ce la détermination pure qui lui avait permis de résister ? Ou était-ce autre chose ?

Il s'arrêta avant de balayer ses soupçons. Ce n'était pas grave. Après avoir retrouvé le reste de son esprit, il quitterait la Grande-Bretagne et prendrait une nouvelle voie. Son premier objectif était de récupérer les domaines Black de ses descendants indignes. Sa deuxième priorité était de se trouver une pauvre sotte qui assurerait sa lignée. Une fois que le corps d'Izar vieillira, il aura besoin d'un autre descendant pour porter son gène artificiel. Cette fois avec un peu de chance, son réceptacle viendrait au bout d'une ou deux générations.

Il avait été absent depuis trop longtemps. Et il ne se souciait guère des changements occurrents dans le monde sorcier. Quoi qu'il en soit, ce n'était qu'un nouvel ensemble de priorités à s'occuper.

Cygnus longeait les couloirs baignés par la pénombre. L'éclairage du Ministère était à sa plus basse puissance en raison de la quarantaine.

Il n'avait pas besoin de ratisser les souvenirs d'Izar pour se rappeler où se trouvait le Voile. Quand il était jeune, il avait passé quelques jours devant cette arche. Il lui avait fallu des années pour comprendre qu'il ne pouvait pas rendre son corps vieillissant immortel, mais qu'il était possible de l'implanter dans son ADN... dans son sperme... et de le transmettre à ses descendants.

L'immortalité devait commencer à partir du stade fœtal. Le but de Cygnus avait été de se garder lié au monde terrestre après son décès et de permettre un accès facile à la possession une fois qu'il entrerait en contact avec le porteur du gène. Il n'avait pas cherché à rendre son descendant immortel. Izar n'était _pas_ immortel. Cependant, il portait le gène de Cygnus qui l'autorisait à se faire posséder, et l'enchaînait à une Magie Noire suffisamment exceptionnelle pour qu'il soit en mesure d'interagir avec le Voile sans y laisser la vie.

Quand Cygnus avait été sur son lit de mort, il avait été dévasté qu'aucun de ses enfants et petits-enfants ne possède la 'Malédiction'. Il avait tellement eu peur de la mort, d'être lié au Voile pendant toute l'éternité. Mais ses efforts avaient finalement abouti.

Quel dommage que son réceptacle devait être son seul allié. Il aurait pu se servir de l'esprit prodigieux d'Izar et de ses inventions tordues.

Alors que Cygnus entrait dans la Chambre de la Mort, il sentit immédiatement le Voile sans le voir. Il pouvait discerner le reste de son esprit derrière la toile en lambeaux, à l'intérieur de l'arche.

 _ _J'arrive…__

Sa jubilation le rendait imperméable à ce qui l'entourait. S'il avait prêté attention, il aurait remarqué le Seigneur des Ténèbres tapi dans l'ombre, ses yeux aiguisés braqués sur lui.

Mais Cygnus n'avait qu'une chose en tête.

L'agréable baisse de température lui était familière et la chair de poule recouvrit ses bras ainsi que son cou. L'atmosphère incroyable de la Chambre de la Mort était encore plus stupéfiante à travers les yeux d'une personne jeune et en bonne santé. Cygnus s'approcha lentement du bord de la fosse, baissant le regard sur les différentes rangées de gradins qui descendaient jusqu'à l'arche. Elle se dressait fièrement au centre et son voile en lambeaux ondulait avec une beauté hypnotisante, rivalisant avec la plus fine des soies.

La seule chose qui le détourna de sa beauté fut trois personnes qui se disputaient bruyamment, non loin.

Cygnus grogna quand il les identifia. Ces deux idiots de Black et la Sang-de-Bourbe. Il avait été stupide de prendre son temps pour se rendre au Ministère. Mais il avait tellement été submergé par la sensation de _vivre_ à nouveau qu'il n'avait pas considéré qu'on lui barrerait la route.

En dépit de ça, une sensation plaisante réchauffa son estomac.

Cela allait être… amusant.

{ ** **Death of Today**** }

Izar descendit de son crapaud et ferma rapidement la porte qui menait à la prairie. Il jeta un regard d'ensemble sur sa représentation mentale du Département des Mystères, sachant très bien que Cygnus s'y trouvait actuellement dans la réalité.

Il prit un air renfrogné, ayant l'impression de manquer de temps mais il n'avait aucun moyen d'accélérer les choses. "Que se passe-t-il s'il fusionne avec le reste de son esprit ? Tu affirmes que je ne..."

"Tu ne mourras pas," répliqua-t-elle avec véhémence et passion. "J'ai ausculté minutieusement ce scénario pendant des années, Izar." Elle tourna ses yeux verts fatigués sur lui. "Si je ne pensais pas qu'un Horcruxe fonctionnerait, je n'en aurais jamais créé un. Un Horcruxe possède sa propre magie, quelle que soit sa quantité. J'ai le pouvoir de protéger ton être et de te garder entier."

Izar se détourna de son expression implorante et inspecta en détail son esprit. Cygnus ne semblait pas se soucier de où il s'aventurait car son ancêtre ne fit rien pour le repousser. Pendant un long moment, il étudia le sol et les murs noirs laqués.

"Je suis sûr que la Légilimancie aiderait à éjecter Cygnus de mon esprit," exposa-t-il, se retournant vers Lily. Sa robe était devenue aussi rouge que le rubis, contrebalançant la couleur de ses cheveux. "Passer par le processus de création d'un Horcruxe pourrait avoir été vain. Et un sacrifice inutile de ta part."

Elle secoua la tête, ses cheveux tombant sur ses épaules et son dos. "La Légilimancie ne servirait à rien, mon fils. Cygnus a créé cette Malédiction pour que ton corps s'ouvre à lui quand il l'envahit. Tes gènes ont été manipulés par _Cygnus_ de telle sorte que son esprit puisse y être accueilli. La Magie Mentale ne pourra rien faire pour contrer ses assauts."

Izar fronça les sourcils, se rappelant de sa discussion avec l'homme avant qu'il ne le possède. "Mais il a pourtant dit que si j'avais appris l'Occlumancie, il lui aurait été impossible de fusionner avec moi," souligna-t-il.

"C'est vrai. Mais c'était pour la possession. Maintenant qu'il a pris racine dans ton corps, dans ton esprit, quelque chose d'aussi simple que la Légilimancie serait inutile. Si tu avais appris l'Occlumancie avant ça, si tu étais devenu un Maître, cela aurait été possible de l'éviter." Elle lui adressa un sourire pincé. "Je suis sûre que tu as remarqué ton manque de capacité à apprendre l'Occlumancie. C'est simplement parce que Cygnus l'a _prévu_ ainsi quand il a commencé à tisser la Malédiction. Il voulait que tu sois vulnérable. Un Seigneur des Ténèbres qui t'enseigne l'Occlumancie était une menace pour lui. Il devait prendre possession de toi plus tôt pour empêcher que tu aies la chance de la maîtriser."

Izar ne savait pas s'il devait se sentir impressionné par les œuvres créatives de son ancêtre ou se plaindre que ce n'était pas de sa faute s'il était mauvais en Occlumancie.

Tout avait du sens et semblait parfaitement s'imbriquer. La seule chose qu'il n'avait pas comprise, c'était pourquoi Lily Potter l'avait attiré devant le Voile en premier lieu. S'il ne l'avait pas touché pour commencer, il n'aurait peut-être jamais eu ce problème.

Il la détaillait à travers ses paupières mi-closes. Ils venaient juste d'avoir fini d'éliminer toute présence de Cygnus de la prairie. Selon Lily, elle croyait pouvoir agir de l'intérieur. Il se souvint l'avoir regardé d'un œil vide quand elle avait soumis l'idée de supprimer les traces que Cygnus avait laissées dans chaque recoin de son esprit.

" _Et comment va-t-on faire ça_ _ _?__ _"_ avait demandé Izar avec méchanceté. _"_ _ _Tu penses qu'on peut simplement nettoyer les chambres de mon esprit et fermer la porte derrière nous ?__ _"_

Elle avait souri. _"_ _ _Tu as le pouvoir d'accomplir n'importe quoi. C'est__ _ton_ _ _esprit après tout, Izar.__ _"_

Il s'était moqué. Elle lui cachait quelque chose. Ça ne pouvait pas être aussi simple. Ils ne pouvaient pas juste faire disparaître le passage de Cygnus de chaque pièce de son esprit, et fermer la porte derrière eux. Qu'est-ce qui l'empêcherait de remarquer que les portes étaient closes ? Qu'est-ce qui l'empêcherait de les ouvrir à nouveau ? D'après Izar, ce processus de nettoyage était comme l'Occlumancie. Et Lily venait de déclarer que ça et la Légilimancie ne pourraient pas bannir Cygnus de son esprit.

"C'est une perte de temps," affirma-t-il cruellement. Izar se tourna vers elle, espérant déceler les rouages d'un plan plus sinistre au fond de ses yeux émeraudes. Il n'y en avait pas. Il sentit la colère tordre son estomac et lui lâcha d'un ton acerbe, "Comment tout cela nous protégera-t-il de Cygnus ? Il va simplement rouvrir toutes les portes et se creuser plus profondément dans mon esprit."

Le crapaud qui lui avait servi de monture coassa d'indignation face à la voix forte d'Izar et sauta à travers l'une des portes ouvertes. Il ne lui accorda aucune attention, trop concentré sur Lily. Elle jouait avec ses cheveux, fixant pensivement un point imaginaire dans le couloir du Département des Mystères.

"Je ne suis pas spécialement certaine que cela marchera," avoua-t-elle après un moment de silence. Avant qu'il ne puisse l'interrompre, elle poursuivit. "Mais je sais, sans aucun doute, que tu y survivras. Je sais que tu pourras un jour le combattre avec une force plus puissante. Sceller ton esprit, ou du moins ses portes, nous aidera en attendant."

Izar posa ses mains sur ses genoux et essaya de contrôler sa colère. Il inspira profondément. "Comment _peux_ -tu être sûre que je resterais intact ? Merde, tu n'as aucune crédibilité, tu ne sais même pas ce que tu fais."

Elle lui tourna le dos et pressa sa paume contre la porte qu'ils venaient juste de franchir. "J'ai le pouvoir de te protéger..."

Il se leva brusquement et fit un grand pas en avant. "Tu l'as déjà dit. Quel pouvoir peux-tu bien détenir dans _mon_ esprit ?"

Lily était une sorcière de petite stature, mais elle paraissait encore plus petite avec la tête baissée et les épaules voûtées. "J'ai le pouvoir... je possède l'amour d'une mère, le sacrifice d'une mère."

Izar sentit sa gorge se contracter et lutta pour respirer correctement. "L'amour d'une mère ?" murmura-t-il incrédule tandis que sa voix s'élevait considérablement. "Comment cela se pourrait alors que tu n'es même pas une _mère_?" Il ouvrit grand les bras et grinça des dents alors que ses sentiments devenaient trop intenses pour qu'il reste de marbre.

Tout à coup, elle se retourna, ses cheveux roux enroulés autour de son cou, semblables à un cobra. "Je sais ce que j'ai fait de mal, Izar," souffla-t-elle avec émotion. "J'ai passé deux jours entiers à te bercer contre ma poitrine après t'avoir donné naissance et à réfléchir sur ce que je devais faire. Ces deux jours furent les plus beaux de toute ma vie. Je n'avais jamais ressenti un amour aussi pur et chaste, mais en même temps, je me suis sentie terriblement coupable de t'avoir conçu par dépit. J'ai su après t'avoir laissé à l'orphelinat que j'avais fait une erreur. Je sais tout ça ! Je le sais."

Il ne voulait pas voir les larmes dans ses yeux. Izar tourna obstinément le regard, pas le moins du monde impressionné. Ses larmes ne signifiaient rien pour lui. Les mots, cependant, résonnaient encore dans ses oreilles.

"J'étais jeune et j'étais perdue," continua-t-elle avec désespoir. "Et j'étais submergée par une culpabilité plus grande encore de t'avoir abandonné. Après avoir créé un Horcruxe, je savais que je ne pourrais jamais retourner te chercher et t'élever avec seulement une demi-âme, une demi-humanité. Permets-moi de saisir cette dernière chance de rédemption, accorde-moi ce sacrifice. Ne sous-estime pas l'amour que j'ai pour mon enfant. Je ne t'ai peut-être pas élevé, mais il y aura toujours cette admiration sans borne, il y aura toujours ces deux jours passés à te tenir dans mes bras. L'amour d'une mère est l'énergie qui permet à un être humain normal d'accomplir l'impossible."

Elle était une femme tordue et brisée, ré-assemblée puis endurcie après être tombée en disgrâce. Elle était autrefois une jeune sorcière brillante, mais avait laissé Dumbledore manipuler son esprit. Il lui avait décrit l'Obscurité comme l'ennemi ultime, lui disant qu'elle devait tout sacrifier pour empêcher son expansion.

Elle avait échappé au contrôle de Dumbledore après avoir accouché d'Izar. Alors qu'elle s'était ressaisie, elle s'était probablement retrouvée noyée par le chagrin et la désolation. Elle avait été perdue et cassée jusqu'à trouver un nouveau devoir.

Le protéger.

Elle avait fabriqué un Horcruxe par pure détresse, pour se racheter et protéger l'enfant qu'elle ne pourrait jamais avoir, mais qu'elle avait tout de même engendré. Et après avoir divisé son âme, elle s'était érigée une carapace, sourde à ses sentiments et émotions. Peut-être qu'elle avait eu honte d'avoir commis un tel acte et qu'elle s'était de nouveau placée sous la coupe de Dumbledore.

Il secoua doucement la tête, sa colère se muant en pitié pour la femme qui l'avait porté. "Pourquoi m'as-tu mis devant le Voile alors ? L'année dernière, tu m'as permis de l'approcher."

Elle retira sa main de la porte et le regarda avec des yeux passionnés. "Ce n'est pas moi qui t'ai mis devant le Voile. C'était elle. Nous ne sommes plus la même personne désormais, Izar, peu importe combien j'aimerais que ça soit vrai. Elle ne sera plus jamais entière. Il faudra que tu lui poses des questions sur ses intentions."

Avant de pouvoir continuer, il distingua un fort sentiment de plaisir se dégager de Cygnus. Fronçant les sourcils, il se concentra et jeta un œil sur le monde réel. Un poids tomba dans son estomac quand il découvrit que l'homme avait les yeux rivés sur Regulus et Sirius. A en juger par l'amusement sadique de son ancêtre, Izar spécula que ça ne présageait rien de bon pour son père et son oncle.

Il se retourna vers Lily, son visage froid et impassible. "Je dois rester ici."

Elle recula d'un pas, s'enfonçant davantage dans le Département des Mystères. Sa robe se colora d'un noir d'encre alors qu'elle scrutait Izar. "Mais les portes. Nous devons les fermer pour..."

Les yeux gris-vert étincelèrent. "Je dois essayer de reprendre mon corps s'il leur fait du mal…" il s'arrêta, se souvenant de ses paroles désespérées. "Tu comprends mon besoin de les protéger, Lily. N'est-ce pas ?"

Elle ouvrit la bouche, prête à le dissuader mais se ravisa. "Oui, Izar, je comprends." Elle lui accorda un de ses rares sourires; mais comme beaucoup de ceux qu'elle faisait, y résidait une note douce-amère. "Je suis heureuse que vous vous soyez trouvés. Vous avez tous deux mérité un peu de bonheur, malgré votre passé sombre."

C'était bien loin de ce que la véritable Lily Potter avait une fois dit. Elle voulait éloigner Izar de Regulus, affirmant qu'il n'était pas assez stable pour être son tuteur. Il prit la main pâle de Lily dans la sienne. Une partie de lui se sentait désolée de n'avoir jamais connu sa mère, sa mère toute entière. Il se demanda brièvement ce que sa vie aurait été si elle l'avait gardé, si elle l'avait élevé.

Il chassa cette pensée. Il appréciait trop sa vie actuelle pour souhaiter quelque chose de différent.

Elle hocha la tête et resserra sa main autour de la sienne. "Je vais essayer de continuer à barricader toutes les chambres, Izar. Sois prudent."

Elle se retourna et s'éloigna, le laissant seul dans son illusion du Département des Mystères. Prenant contrôle de ses émotions, Izar se laissa emporter par la vague glaçante de l'Obscurité. Il attendrait et saisirait l'opportunité pour attaquer.

{ ** **Death of Today**** }

"Ce n'est _pas_ ce que j'ai demandé," éructa Regulus. "Je veux savoir si Izar se trouve déjà ici."

En face de lui, enveloppée dans sa lourde cape de Langue-de-plomb, Lily croisait les bras sur sa poitrine et le regardait attentivement. Elle ressemblait à un rat noyé dans cette tenue, son corps si mince qu'on aurait dit un cadavre ambulant. "Et je te répète qu'il n'est pas là, Regulus. Si tu m'avais écouté, tu m'aurais entendu le dire."

Ses yeux émeraudes se déplacèrent sur Sirius qui se tenait en retrait. Regulus se raidit face à son soudain intérêt pour lui.

"James aimerait te revoir, Sirius," reprit-elle doucement. "Il a besoin de toi."

Regulus s'avança pour qu'elle dirige de nouveau son regard vers lui. "Tu ne sembles pas préoccupée par mon inquiétude pour Izar. On pourrait penser qu'une mère, quelle que soit sa froideur, serait curieuse au sujet du bien-être de son fils." C'était la première fois qu'il utilisait cette carte contre elle. Même si Regulus doutait que Lily ressente beaucoup d'amour pour Izar.

Sa tresse rousse glissa de ses épaules alors qu'elle se redressait. Son visage était crispé. "C'est parce que je sais déjà ce qu'il traverse."

Les yeux de Regulus se réduisirent en deux fentes alors qu'il s'approchait d'elle. Il la surplombait de toute sa taille, mais elle ne semblait pas en être intimidée. "Que veux-tu dire par, je _sais_ ce qu'il traverse ?"

Elle secoua la tête. "Si tu n'étais pas aussi aveugle et désireux de pouvoir, tu aurais peut-être compris que la Malédiction de Cygnus n'était pas ce que cela sous-entendait. La Nécromancie ne faisait pas partie des plans de Cygnus quand il a créé cette Malédiction. Comme cela a dû être décevant pour toi de découvrir que c'était simplement à propos de possession." lui asséna-t-elle.

Regulus fit un pas en arrière, la fureur rongeant sa poitrine. "Comment peux-tu être aussi... indifférente à propos de tout ça ? Ne vois-tu pas que Cygnus pourrait éradiquer complètement Izar ? Mon fils pourrait ne jamais revenir."

Lily baissa les mains, ses yeux s'allumant d'un éclat enragé. "Et contrairement à toi, j'ai réellement fait quelque chose à ce propos !"

Rejetant une mèche de cheveux en arrière, Regulus rit sombrement. "Oh ma chère, tu n'as aucune _idée_ de comment protéger quelqu'un. Qu'as-tu fait ? Hmm ? Appeler Dumbledore à l'aide ? Lui expliquer que les Black sont juste comme..."

Il fut coupé par un flash de lumière. Tout ce qu'il put voir fut le visage familier d'Izar avant d'être projeté dans les airs. Regulus lutta mais sut que c'était peine perdue. A en juger par l'air horrifié sur le visage de Sirius et la température qui baissait significativement, Regulus savait qu'il fonçait tout droit vers le Voile.

 _Il ne pouvait pas mourir. Pas comme_ _ _ça__ _._

En vérité, c'était plutôt ironique.

"Regulus !"


	6. Partie II Chapitre 6

****Note de l'auteur :**** Ceux qui détestent le fait que Voldemort soit une créature n'aimeront pas les prochains chapitres. Considérez ça comme un avertissement. Sa nature sera beaucoup abordée pendant plusieurs chapitres, à la suite de quoi, elle retournera en arrière-plan. J'ai l'intention de me concentrer sur l'entrée en politique d'Izar et sa relation croissante avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres (ainsi que la guerre).

* * *

 ** **Chapitre 6****

Le cri qui sortit de sa bouche arriva trop soudainement pour qu'il puisse l'étouffer, alors que le sale gosse traversait ses boucliers mentaux. Cygnus posa une main brutale sur ses lèvres pour le faire taire, Regulus volant tout droit vers le Voile.

L'horreur d'Izar ne dura pas longtemps.

Cygnus, la respiration saccadée, vit le corps de Regulus changer de direction au dernier moment pour se diriger vers les gradins. Celui qui avait sauvé cet idiot ne semblait pas se soucier d'adoucir son atterrissage car il tomba lourdement. Cygnus étudia son environnement. Le traître à son sang n'avait pas stoppé son frère, la Sang-de-Bourbe non plus. Alors... qui avait sauvé l'imbécile ?

Il leva les yeux et essaya de sonder les Ténèbres. Il se servit de la capacité magico-sensible de son descendant et repéra finalement la magie alléchante qui suintait des ombres au dessus d'eux. Elle semblait partout et nulle part à la fois, comme si la personne de qui elle provenait, encerclait tout le lieu de sa présence.

Cygnus renversa la tête en arrière et éclata de rire.

C'était remarquable. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres qui sauve un serviteur sans valeur ? Un Seigneur des Ténèbres qui défend un homme ne pouvant même pas se protéger contre une simple poussée de magie ?

C'était vraiment… "Typique," constata-t-il avec amusement. "C'est tellement _typique_ ," souffla-t-il, en ouvrant les bras. Les paires d'yeux figés sur lui étaient une délicieuse source de divertissement. Il se fraya un chemin entre les gradins, en direction du centre de la fosse.

Avec impatience, il attendit que Regulus se relève, baguette en main. En vérité, Sirius et la Sang-de-Bourbe avaient tous deux leurs baguettes pointées sur lui, mais comme de parfaits abrutis, ils ne s'en servaient pas. Ses pas ralentirent, s'attendant à ce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres se montre pour l'empêcher d'approcher le Voile. Mais il n'y eut aucun signe de cette saleté de sang-mêlé. Même le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'osait pas lever la baguette sur lui !

Il se mit à rire et attrapa le regard de Regulus. La mâchoire de l'homme était contractée et sa prise sur sa baguette était ferme.

"Tu ne peux pas m'arrêter," chuchota joyeusement Cygnus. "Tu _sais_ que tu ne peux pas m'arrêter."

Il fit un pas en avant et de façon surprenante, ce fut Regulus qui réduisit la distance entre eux. L'homme avait un air dément alors qu'il se dirigeait vers lui, ses pupilles dilatées par la fureur. "N'y compte pas, Cygnus. Je n'hésiterais pas à blesser Izar si cela signifie te mettre hors d'état de nuire."

"Comme c'est noble de ta part," déclara-t-il d'une voix traînante. "Ça m'impressionne que tu aies finalement compris que ton fils était possédé. Dis-moi, qu'est-ce qui t'a permis de le découvrir ? Était-ce le Seigneur des Ténèbres ? L'homme qui était _absent_ durant toute cette histoire... d'héritage ? Ou était-ce la tapisserie de la famille Black ? Quoi qu'il en soit, c'est plutôt insultant, tu ne trouves pas ?" Cygnus haussa nonchalamment les épaules et détourna les yeux du visage cramoisi de Regulus. "Je _suis_ curieux de savoir ce que tu prévoies de faire pour m'extirper du corps de ton fils. Je crains que la Légilimancie ne marchera pas."

Regulus semblait vouloir maintenir une expression imperturbable face à cette révélation, mais son inquiétude prit finalement le dessus. Les lèvres de l'homme s'amincirent et ses yeux charbons regardèrent au dessus de la tête de Cygnus. Rapidement, ce dernier se tourna, s'attendant à voir surgir le Seigneur des Ténèbres, mais la pénombre fut la seule chose qu'il rencontra. Il se retourna et rit. "Non, même un Maître en Légilimancie ne peut t'aider, j'en ai bien peur."

Il se focalisa alors sur la Sang-de-Bourbe. Elle darda un regard glacial sur lui, un regard qu'il n'aimait pas associer à une femme de la Lumière. Ainsi, elle paraissait hautaine, peu inquiète pour son précieux fils. Mais encore une fois, peut-être qu'elle _espérait_ la disparition d'Izar. D'après les souvenirs de son descendant, cette femme était généralement inexistante de sa vie. Juste quelqu'un qui l'avait déposé à un orphelinat moldu.

Aucun Black ne devrait être élevé par des immondes moldus.

S'éloignant d'elle, Cygnus lâcha un profond râle quand il posa les yeux sur le Voile. Il devenait fébrile et fatigué... deux signes qui prouvaient qu'il était un mortel avec des limites. Il aurait bien besoin de manger, de dormir, de retrouver son énergie. Il ressentait déjà la tension de son corps. Une bataille à corps perdu contre les... membres de sa famille était séduisante, mais il savait que cela ne ferait que l'affaiblir considérablement avant sa véritable confrontation avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Peut-être qu'il pouvait les laisser en vie pour l'instant. Il avait bien besoin d'un peu d'excitation dans sa vie, non ? Tant qu'il tuait maintenant le Seigneur des Ténèbres, il pouvait bien se réserver deux Black et une Sang-de-Bourbe pour plus tard. Et qui sait ? Ils pourraient s'avérer utiles dans un futur proche.

Cygnus analysa les trois personnes qui se tenaient devant lui avant de s'élancer. La Sang-de-Bourbe s'écarta et abaissa sa baguette, tout en la gardant prête à l'emploi. Cygnus n'eut pas le temps de s'attarder sur sa réaction car qu'il dut esquiver rapidement un maléfice venant de son _père_. Il trépigna d'excitation quand il remarqua l'expression et la posture de Regulus. L'homme était sérieux et parfaitement capable d'affronter quelqu'un au combat. Il paraissait presque des plus disposés à attaquer le corps de son fils.

Peut-être que Cygnus avait sous-estimé cet homme.

"Bien, bien," énonça-t-il alors qu'il parait non verbalement le Sortilège de Découpe qui fusait vers son visage. "Très bien."

Ses éloges semblèrent déclencher une réaction encore plus forte chez Regulus. L'homme grogna et se précipita sur lui. S'il avait eu de l'écume au coin de la bouche, il aurait ressemblé à une bête sauvage. Les sortilèges Noires qui volaient dans la direction de Cygnus, l'approchaient à très grande vitesse. Il s'émerveilla de son talent avant d'esquiver et de bloquer son attaque avec la sienne. Il n'avait pas besoin de formuler ses incantations. C'était une aptitude innée chez lui.

Néanmoins, il existait une chose dont il avait besoin. Il devait se concentrer et faire émerger le pouvoir qu'il savait enfoui en Izar.

Après tout, il y avait une raison derrière sa magico-sensibilité. Cygnus avait fait en sorte que la magie du garçon soit suffisamment unique pour qu'il puisse toucher le Voile et recueillir son esprit. Par conséquent, il avait choisi d'ajuster cette magie pour qu'elle agisse encore plus en sa faveur. Izar était magico-sensible, et de ce fait, il avait également la capacité de paralyser le noyau magique de quelqu'un.

Cygnus l'avait développée pour des besoins égoïstes. Il voulait un corps qui recelait de pouvoir, un pouvoir extraordinaire. Heureusement, Izar n'avait pas compris que sa sensibilité à la magie était la clé d'une encore plus grande puissance. Le garçon était totalement ignorant.

Mais il n'allait pas le rester très longtemps.

Il se concentra sur la magie vibrante de Regulus avant de tendre sa main vers lui. Avec une précision calculée, il s'appliqua à _compresser_ le noyau de l'homme. Les vagues de magie qu'exhalait l'aura de Regulus palpitaient et Cygnus put voir où il devait intervenir pour qu'elle s'éteigne. Au fur et à mesure que ses doigts se refermaient sur le noyau invisible, Cygnus trouva une brèche dans son aura et _ferma_ immédiatement sa source de magie.

Le visage habituellement si beau de Regulus se tordit d'horreur et il s'effondra à genoux. Sa baguette roula au sol, n'ayant plus aucune utilité à sa vengeance. Cygnus contempla la scène devant lui avec une fascination ravie. Cela devait être douloureux, à la fois physiquement et émotionnellement pour un sorcier de perdre sa magie. Cela le rendait impuissant et totalement vulnérable.

Pendant un bref instant, Cygnus recula et admira les résultats de son don. C'était vraiment une magnifique vue. Des tremblements secouaient le corps de Regulus et la lumière autour de lui se dispersa, le dissimulant dans l'obscurité. L'homme paraissait désormais plus vieux qu'il ne l'était, de profondes rides marquaient son visage et l'éclat dans ses yeux s'était terni.

Bien que ce soit un tableau émouvant, c'était également pour lui très divertissant. Les sorciers ne pouvaient pas ressentir leur propre magie jusqu'à ce qu'elle les quitte. Ils étaient tellement en accord, tellement en osmose avec leur essence magique, que c'était comme une seconde nature pour eux. Leur magie représentait le rythme de leurs pouls, la fréquence respiratoire de leurs êtres et la grâce de leurs mouvements… la magie se trouvait en tout lieu. Lorsqu'elle leur était si soudainement arrachée, ils prenaient alors conscience qu'une grande partie d'eux-mêmes était perdue à jamais. Ils ne possédaient plus cette magie qui les rendait vivants et invincibles. Ils devaient se battre pour respirer par leurs propres moyens et ne ressentiraient plus jamais cette bouffée de plénitude grisante quand leur cœur tambourinait dans leur poitrine.

Le sentiment de perdre sa magie si brutalement était comparable à la mort. Ils étaient nus, vulnérables et avaient besoin de s'adapter pour que leur corps fonctionne sans son aide.

Cette habilité le faisait se sentir comme un dieu, et pourtant, deux défauts subsistaient dans ce pouvoir.

D'une part, ses victimes ne mourraient pas de la perte de magie. C'était certes un réel combat de dépasser le stade où ils étaient sans défense pour apprendre à vivre sans, mais cela ne les tuerait jamais. Cependant, si Cygnus souhaitait vraiment qu'ils meurent, il pourrait les achever facilement. Alors que sa victime se recroquevillait sur elle-même, Cygnus pourrait lever sa baguette sur elle sans qu'on l'en empêche.

Pour finir, l'inconvénient le plus tragique de son pouvoir était que ce n'était pas _permanent_. Regulus regagnerait sa magie dès que Cygnus ne pourra plus maintenir le contrôle qu'il exerçait sur son noyau.

Il grogna à ce sujet, et piétina la baguette de Regulus avant de la casser avec une jubilation malsaine. L'homme qui gisait au sol, distingua au travers de ses cheveux épais les débris de sa baguette. Ses yeux s'élargirent de répulsion et il émit un long gémissement plaintif et horrifié. La créature pathétique qu'il était devenu se balançait d'avant en arrière, secouant la tête, plongé dans le déni.

A l'intérieur de son esprit, Cygnus anticipait prudemment la réaction d'Izar. Le garçon restait étrangement silencieux et vide d'émotion.

Et finalement…

Oui, ça y était.

Une pointe de fascination, de stupeur mêlée à de l'admiration choquée.

 _ _Tu étais le Maître de la Magie... désormais, je reprends légitimement ce titre.__ Pour prouver sa domination sur Izar, Cygnus tournoya sa baguette dans les airs et, d'un coup invisible à la tête, fit sombrer Regulus dans l'inconscience. L'homme s'écroula au sol, son crâne cognant contre la pierre. Une petite flaque rouge carmin s'étendit progressivement sous la tête de Regulus, le nimbant d'un halo de perfection. Izar réagit à l'attaque de son père et envoya une salve de Magie Noire à travers leur esprit.

Cygnus évalua la situation avant d'attirer à lui sa rafale de magie pour se rendre plus puissant.

"Cours, Sirius," murmura une voix féminine derrière lui.

Cygnus se retourna juste à temps pour voir un éclair de magie passer près de son nez. Les poils de sa nuque se hérissèrent alors qu'il verrouillait son regard sur le dernier Black. "Oui," souffla-t-il. "Cours tant que tu le peux."

L'imbécile était protégé par un imposant bouclier érigé autour de lui, sans doute suffisamment puissant pour renvoyer n'importe quel sortilège qui fondrait sur lui. Comme l'idiot qu'il était, Sirius croyait probablement que cela pourrait l'immuniser de ce que Cygnus avait fait à son frère.

Rompu au mode opératoire des Aurors, Sirius s'approcha souplement de la forme couchée de son frère. Son visage arborait une résolution froide, mais Cygnus pouvait entrevoir le doute et la réticence au fond de ses yeux gris. Il semblerait que le père était plus enclin à attaquer son fils que l'oncle, son neveu.

"Vas-tu m'attaquer, oncle Sirius ?" demanda-t-il d'une toute petite voix. Il pouvait sentir Izar bouger sans relâche derrière son bouclier mental.

"Ne le laisse pas te berner, Sirius. Il n'est plus Izar," prononça de nouveau la femme.

Cygnus inclina la tête sur le côté et lui cracha, "silence, Sang-de-Bourbe."

C'était tout ce qu'il fallut à Sirius pour attaquer. Mais Cygnus était prêt. Alors que le Maléfice d'Entrave jaillissait de sa baguette, il tendit la main et la referma sur l'aura de l'homme. Exactement comme son frère, Sirius tomba au sol et son visage pâle se couvrit de nuances alarmantes de bleu et de vert. Mais il ne s'arrêta pas pour admirer la vue. A la place, il projeta Sirius à travers la salle et celui-ci heurta violemment les gradins. Sans sa magie, l'homme pourrait s'avérer chanceux s'il survivait à cet impact. Pour approuver ses spéculations, le bruit sinistre mais charmant d'os qui se rompent résonna dans la Chambre de la Mort.

Soudain, le corps de Cygnus fléchit. Il poussa une longue plainte, l'esprit tourbillonnant. Sa vision s'obscurcit à mesure que la magie puissante d'Izar l'engloutissait. La présence écrasante du garçon donnait l'impression que des ongles griffaient et creusaient désespérément sa chair pour regagner le contrôle. Même à travers la douleur, Cygnus s'extasia de la quantité de magie qu'il possédait.

Izar ne prit le contrôle que le temps d'un instant. Ses doigts grattèrent frénétiquement son visage, ce qui fit tomber sa baguette au sol. Le garçon avait envie de la briser comme l'avait fait Cygnus avec la baguette de son père, mais tout s'arrêta là.

Dès qu'il retrouva le contrôle de son nouveau corps, l'homme courut presque jusqu'au Voile. Il était incapable de repousser davantage le garçon; de plus, ils étaient en pleine bataille interne. Ce combat ne prendrait fin qu'une fois son âme entière. Les yeux brumeux, il fusilla la Sang-de-Bourbe, la défendant de faire quoi que ce soit pour l'arrêter. Étonnamment, elle se trouvait loin de lui, agenouillée près de Sirius et cherchant son pouls. C'était comme si elle ne reconnaissait pas la menace qu'il constituait et qu'elle choisissait sciemment de protéger un pion insignifiant dans cette partie.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres était étrangement inactif aussi. Comme si tous deux avaient leur propre programme...

Mais c'était impossible. C'était _son_ jeu. Il connaissait toutes les règles, eux non. Comment osaient-ils croire qu'ils pouvaient les outrepasser ?

Il tendit la main et effleura le Voile en lambeaux. L'étoffe était douce et fluide entre ses doigts. Il ouvrit la bouche et gémit tandis qu'il sentait l'esprit à l'intérieur du Voile répondre à sa proximité. La sensation glaciale engourdissait ses doigts et s'étendit jusqu'à son torse. Cygnus se mit à rire joyeusement alors que son esprit était absorbé par sa peau, par _son_ corps. Il était vivant. Enfin.

Izar semblait désormais bien discret mais Cygnus ne lui accorda aucune attention. Cela ne sera plus très long avant que le garçon ne devienne vide, inexistant. Cependant, il était surpris que le jeune Black parvienne encore à survivre. Il devrait méditer dans un endroit sûr et détruire mentalement ce qui subsistait de son esprit.

D'ici là, il avait d'autres choses à traiter.

S'éloignant du Voile, il baissa le regard sur sa main noircie avant de le diriger vers la Sang-de-Bourbe. Elle était courbée au dessus de la forme déchue de Sirius, les yeux braqués sur Cygnus. Son œillade insistante ne fit que lui confirmer qu'elle possédait une carte dans sa manche. Elle paraissait... dans l'expectative, gorgée d'espoir.

D'un sortilège informulé, il appela à lui sa baguette et la pointa sur elle. Il adorerait s'amuser un peu avec elle mais ce n'était pas le moment. Le silence prolongé du Seigneur des Ténèbres affectait Cygnus beaucoup plus que ce qu'il aurait imaginé.

Elle se leva brusquement. Son visage sembla pâlir davantage. "C'est impossible…" murmura-t-elle. Elle s'avança vers lui mais Cygnus la frappa d'un _Stupéfix_ et enjamba son corps. Ç'avait été trop facile. Certes, le fait que ses ennemis aient aimé l'ancien propriétaire de ce corps avait aidé. Ainsi que son pouvoir de contrôler les noyaux magiques.

"Je sais que tu es là," annonça Cygnus avec audace, se tournant vers sa prochaine source de divertissement.

Il grimpa doucement les marches, sentant la présence du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il _pourrait_ allumer le bout de sa baguette et regarder autour de lui comme un imbécile, mais il adorait ce jeu du chat et de la souris. Et le Seigneur des Ténèbres trouverait sans aucun doute un coin d'ombre dans lequel se fondre même si Cygnus jetait un _Lumos_.

Cela serait pathétique de nier que son cœur s'accélérait. Il était suffisamment sûr de lui pour reconnaître un adversaire honorable. Mais vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres allait être aussi simple qu'avec Regulus et les deux autres. S'il pouvait identifier la zone vulnérable de son aura, il pourrait étouffer le noyau de l'homme et le rendre non-magique.

"Tu ne m'effraies pas." Cygnus finit par arriver au sommet des gradins, surplombant la fosse, et passa en revue la partie supérieure de la Chambre de la Mort. La quarantaine était encore en vigueur, mais l'homme pensait qu'il ne restait que quelques minutes avant qu'elle ne s'achève.

" _Et_ _ _toi__ ," répondit la voix. "ne mérites pas mon temps."

Cygnus se retourna. Il sentait la magie absolument partout, et entendait la voix provenir de chaque recoin de la Chambre. Alors qu'il pouvait clairement la discerner, il ne parvenait pas à détecter le point vulnérable du noyau de l'homme. La magie devait être à sa pleine puissance pour que Cygnus l' _utilise_ et repère ainsi la faille. Pour le moment, elle attendait, stagnant à un niveau très bas.

"Alors que je devrais t'applaudir pour ta tentative d'immortalité, je crains que tu n'aies choisi le mauvais corps et la mauvaise décennie. Tu empiètes sur _mon_ territoire. _Il_ est _mon_ territoire." Une pointe de cruauté perçait ses paroles et Cygnus sentit les poils de ses bras se dresser.

Il serra les dents, le corps tendu et prêt à riposter dès que le Seigneur des Ténèbres passerait à l'action. Il était certain que, lorsque le sang-mêlé attaquerait, cela serait d'un coup et sans avertissement.

Léchant ses lèvres, Cygnus sourit sombrement. "Possessif, hein ?"

Un rire sinistre sembla caresser les petits poils dans son oreille. Cygnus se retourna brusquement, baguette en main, mais personne ne se trouvait là. Il bouillonnait de rage. On ne s'était jamais joué de lui de manière si éhontée avant. "Sais-tu quel est ton problème, Cygnus ?" questionna l'homme, la voix provenant d'un endroit au dessus de son épaule.

Cygnus ne prit pas la peine de vérifier. Il gardait juste ses sens en alerte, s'imprégnant de l'aura puissante de son opposant. Il se focalisa sur les pulsations de Magie Noire que dégageait le Seigneur des Ténèbres et essaya de se concentrer exclusivement sur les ondes de pouvoir. Dès qu'il ouvrit ses sens, il fut soudain conscient de l'aura qui se trouvait à quelques mètres devant lui. Cygnus n'avait manifestement pas la même expérience qu'Izar concernant sa magico-sensibilité, mais il commençait lentement à comprendre.

Et maintenant qu'il s'y était habitué, il pouvait voir l'aura du Seigneur des Ténèbres. C'était une brume paresseuse, apparaissant comme des diamants écrasés sous la lumière du soleil. Sur tous les plans, elle était magnifique.

"Non…" murmura Cygnus. Il détourna les yeux et essaya de maintenir une expression placide pour ne pas se trahir. "Éclaire-moi." Il serra sa baguette et la tendit vers l'aura à la recherche du point vulnérable.

"La raison pour laquelle tu vas échouer est que tu es trop arrogant. Tu es aveuglé par ton propre pouvoir et incapable de voir ce qu'il y a en _face_ de toi. Tu sais... je connais déjà ton prochain coup. J'ai donc prévu en conséquence."

Cygnus décida soudainement d'agir, ignorant les propos railleurs. Il empoigna rapidement le noyau du Seigneur des Ténèbres et étouffa complètement sa magie. Avec un rictus délirant, il projeta l'homme à travers la Chambre d'un mouvement de baguette. Le bruit d'un corps qui frappe le sol lui indiqua qu'il avait définitivement pris le dessus sur lui.

"Tes paroles sont insignifiantes," déclara-t-il, enjoué par sa victoire. Il pouvait déjà goûter la mort du Seigneur des Ténèbres sur sa langue.

Sa baguette toujours en main, Cygnus s'approcha et posa finalement les yeux sur le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il eut un mouvement de recul, choqué quand il vit en _quoi_ l'homme s'était transformé. Pas en un tas pathétique prostré au sol comme les autres mais en une... une...

Une créature !

Il avait oublié. Il avait...

Ça lui avait échappé. Il n'avait pas _su_! Il n'avait pas arrêter de penser... et tout à coup, les mots de l'homme prirent tout leur sens.

Cygnus était conscient de la complexité de son noyau maintenant qu'il était confronté à la vérité. Alors qu'il s'était focalisé sur la partie principale du noyau de Voldemort, il y avait une autre section, un endroit plus petit du noyau magique qui était consacré à sa nature de créature. S'il pouvait juste fermer cette fraction du noyau de l'homme, Cygnus pourrait probablement le tuer.

Mais le noyau était bien trop complexe pour qu'il y parvienne sans perdre son emprise sur le noyau principal du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

"Qu'est-ce que tu _es_ ?" souffla-t-il, le regard rivé sur les crocs et les yeux carmins aux pupilles fendues.

Le rideau de cheveux noirs indisciplinés s'était séparé en deux et il put ainsi le détailler. Cygnus aurait affirmé qu'il était un vampire s'il n'y avait pas eu le léger relief d'écailles noires sur le cou du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Les vampires possédaient également des crocs droits et un teint cireux, alors que le sang-mêlé avait une peau de porcelaine et des crocs courbés. Cygnus grimaça quand il vit les oreilles à peine pointues qui émergeaient de son amas de cheveux.

"Es-tu… es-tu un __hybride__?"

Voldemort tapota ses longs ongles sur le sol et sourit de manière sadique. "Quelque chose comme ça, mais pas tout à fait."

Cela n'avait aucun sens. Des oreilles pointues ? Des écailles ? Des crocs ? A moins que l'homme ne soit pas un hybride mais...

Cygnus n'eut pas le temps d'y réfléchir, car le Seigneur des Ténèbres fonça sur lui à une vitesse qu'aucun humain ne pourrait espérer atteindre. Il était semblable à un serpent, avec la grâce et la brutalité d'un éclair. Cygnus n'eut pas le temps de tendre sa baguette, et encore moins de former une pensée rationnelle, qu'il était déjà plaqué au sol par l'imposante silhouette.

Des bras forts et possessifs emprisonnèrent sa taille, et Cygnus tenta de se dégager en vain de sa prise. Il hurla alors que des crocs effleurèrent son cou avant de s'y enfoncer profondément. A travers la douleur intense et insupportable, Cygnus se rendit compte de ce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait prévu depuis le début. Il avait prévu de _tuer_ Izar et de rendre le corps du garçon mort-vivant. Il serait alors impossible pour Cygnus d'habiter un corps qui n'avait plus le bon ADN.

Cela faisait à peine _un_ _jour_ qu'il était devenu mortel, après des décennies d'attente de l'autre côté du Voile.

Tout ça anéanti par une _créature_ pathétique. Une créature ! Une pauvre représentation d'un Seigneur des Ténèbres.

L'homme le relâcha; Cygnus furieux, sentit le venin de la morsure se frayer un passage à travers son corps.

Si on l'éloignait de ses plans d'immortalité, alors il allait emmener le garçon avec lui.

Il jeta un regard vide au Seigneur des Ténèbres contemplatif, avant de se concentrer sur l'intérieur de son esprit.

{ ** **Death of Today**** }

Izar se raidit, frappé par l'incrédulité et l'horreur.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres le _transformait_. Izar serra les dents, incapable de penser de manière cohérente. La seule chose qui martelait son esprit était qu'il deviendrait immortel et resterait un adolescent de seize ans pour l'éternité. Certes, il avait grandi cet été mais n'avait toujours pas atteint sa maturité.

Cela semblait être une punition adéquate du Seigneur des Ténèbres pour son moment de faiblesse.

Soudain, son esprit s'assombrit. Izar devint méfiant, se sentant à l'étroit et comprimé. Les ombres émergèrent de tous les coins de son esprit avant de se conglomérer en un énorme nuage. Il finit par se dissiper, révélant un homme qui se tenait debout, en face de lui.

"Cygnus," prononça-t-il froidement.

Le dénommé vêtu tout de noir le regarda fixement, une lueur vicieuse embrasant le fond de ses yeux noirs. L'homme paraissait être à la fin de la trentaine, ses longs cheveux attachés à la base de sa nuque. La ligne de sa mâchoire était prononcée, remarqua-t-il, surtout quand il la serrait.

"Tu es faible," murmura l'homme. "Tu seras _toujours_ faible. Avec tes attaches, tes _sentiments_ et pathétiques émotions… tu ne peux pas espérer devenir quelqu'un d'important. Jamais."

Izar leva le mention et lui adressa un sourire glacial. "Et pourtant, ces liens que j'ai formés m'ont sauvé la vie. Non ?" Il inclina la tête, une boucle de ses cheveux tombant sur son visage. "Et toi, Cygnus ? Ce que tu as appris représente ta faiblesse ?"

Il grogna. "Je n'ai aucune faiblesse."

Izar haussa un sourcil, peu impressionné. "Exactement."

Les yeux de l'homme s'écarquillèrent de façon comique avant qu'il ne pousse un cri d'indignation et ne se rue sur lui. Son corps n'avait même plus de forme; ce n'était plus qu'une masse noire et vaporeuse, indistincte.

Le pouls d'Izar s'accéléra tandis qu'il luttait pour rassembler ses forces et affermir sa position. Il allait affronter directement la menace, comme dans le sous-sol à Place Grimmaurd. Au diable les conséquences, Izar ressortirait de tout cela gagnant. Il était déjà suffisamment embarrassé comme ça. Il ne laisserait _jamais_ Jedusor lui rappeler cet incident.

Cependant, il n'eut pas la chance de s'opposer au nuage. Lily apparut derrière lui, habillée d'une courte robe blanche. Elle se positionna devant lui, son visage arborant une expression imperturbable. Aucun mot ne fut prononcé alors qu'elle redressait le menton face à l'assaut de Cygnus, ses cheveux roux ondulant derrière elle comme un drapeau.

Cygnus, pris par surprise, entra en collision avec elle. Izar recula et assista, déconcerté, au sacrifice de Lily avant qu'elle ne disparaisse subitement. Sa présence lumineuse qui entachait son esprit sombre ne se trouvait désormais nulle part.

Izar carra les épaules et déglutit, alors que Cygnus fondait toujours sur lui. Peu importe ce qu'elle avait tenté de faire, cela n'avait pas fonctionné. Il était seul.

Il se prépara, reprit ses esprits et rallia sa magie. Izar n'avait aucun plan d'action; il ne savait même pas si se défendre suffirait.

Dès que le nuage froid entra en contact avec lui, l'esprit poussa un cri agonisant et se désintégra. Izar ouvrit grand les yeux et regarda fasciné, Cygnus être expulsé de lui. Le nuage informe se dispersa dans tout son esprit et s'abattit contre les portes que Lily avait fermées. Cependant, il y en avait une qu'elle n'avait pas pu fermer à temps et Izar se précipita vers elle, saisit la poignée et la claqua d'un coup sec.

Et puis… Cygnus fut parti.

Izar s'effondra à genoux.

Elle avait tout planifié.

Il passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux et parcourut rapidement des yeux les alentours. Son reflet dans la porte-miroir du Département des Mystères lui rendit son regard. Lily avait su que son sacrifice rendrait Izar invulnérable à l'attaque de Cygnus. S'il avait attaqué plus tôt, peut-être que cela aurait empêché Voldemort de s'occuper lui-même du problème. Malheureusement, ce n'était pas le cas.

Il se souvint de ses paroles, de cette confession chuchotée qui résonnait dans ses oreilles.

 _"L'amour d'une mère est l'énergie qui permet à un être humain normal d'accomplir l'impossible_ _ _."__

Sa voix sonnait comme un écho dans le vide de son esprit. Et tout à coup, il se sentit comme s'il avait perdu quelque chose. Mais ce qu'il avait perdu, il ne le comprit pas vraiment.

Izar était avachi contre la porte. Il savait qu'il devait réfléchir à l'impact de ses actions, mais réalisa que ce n'était pas le bon moment. Son corps commençait à devenir invisible et son environnement, flou.

Il avait finalement récupéré le contrôle de son corps.

Izar ferma les yeux, seulement pour les ouvrir à nouveau et découvrir qu'il se trouvait sur le sol froid et dur de la Chambre de la Mort. Il frissonna, encore fiévreux du venin qui parcourait son corps. Il était fatigué de cette douleur, de cette souffrance. Il attendait avec impatience les jours où il se sentirait de nouveau invincible.

Il serra les dents et croisa une paire d'yeux cramoisis qui l'observait attentivement.

"Bon retour, M. Black," se moqua Voldemort.

"Je te déteste," souffla Izar avant de clore les paupières sous la douleur. "Tu _savais_ que je ne voulais pas être un adolescent pour toujours."

"Et pourtant, ton plan d'action semblait se dérouler à la perfection," constata sèchement l'homme. "Tu étais prisonnier de ton propre corps. Pardonne-moi d'avoir sauvé ta peau. Une fois de plus."

Izar ouvrit brusquement les yeux et lui jeta un regard noir. Il décida pour l'instant, de garder secret l'Horcruxe de Lily et d'en parler quand le moment sera plus propice. A la place, il distingua dans un état semi-comateux, la silhouette du Seigneur des Ténèbres secouer gracieusement la tête. Sa magie l'entoura comme une seconde peau et son glamour se remit en place. Le Sous-secrétaire Jedusor était de nouveau en action.

Une main se posa sur sa joue et descendit caresser la peau tendre de son cou. Izar n'avait pas la force de le repousser.

"Mon Seigneur ?" murmura une voix.

Jedusor retira prestement sa main de sa joue et se leva. L'héritier Black se tourna faiblement vers Lucius Malefoy qui se tenait à l'embrasure de la porte. Le blond avait une main enroulée autour de son avant-bras gauche, sur la Marque des Ténèbres. Voldemort avait dû l'appeler à travers la Marque.

Les yeux clairs de l'homme s'attardèrent sur la forme recroquevillée d'Izar. Ses yeux s'élargirent une fraction de seconde avant que Jedusor ne surgisse devant lui et lui bloque la vue.

"Je dois partir en congé pendant quelques jours, Lucius," dit-il d'un ton péremptoire. "Je te fais confiance pour être mes yeux et mes oreilles ?"

Izar se replia davantage sur lui-même, ses veines commençant à lui brûler. Il ne crierait pas, il avait traversé des choses beaucoup plus douloureuses au cours de sa vie. Au lieu de ça, il se força à s'asseoir et écouta la réponse de Lucius. La dernière chose qu'il voulait faire était de partir avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres pendant un temps non divulgué, mais c'était à prévoir s'ils voulaient rester discrets. Izar avait lu des choses sur les transformations en créature. Elles étaient éprouvantes et nécessitaient un long processus de guérison. Personne ne devait voir sa transformation.

"Mais l'élection du Ministre sera..." Lucius se tut. Le bruissement de robe indiqua que le blond s'inclinait devant les lubies de son Maître. "Je comprends." Il avait rapidement changé de discours.

Izar se sentait bête, Jedusor devrait rester ici, disponible lorsque Rufus Scrimgeour sera élu Ministre. A la place, il allait s'occuper de lui.

"Bien," prononça Jedusor d'une voix traînante. "En contrebas, il y a trois personnes inconscientes. Assure-toi qu'elles consultent un guérisseur et qu'elles _ne_ parlent _pas_. Le père du garçon voudra probablement le chercher, dissuade-le. Mon nom et celui d'Izar ne seront pas mentionnés en réponse aux événements d'aujourd'hui. Ils garderont probablement ça pour eux, mais si ce n'est pas le cas, utilise tous les moyens possibles pour les faire taire. Tu peux les rassurer en leur disant que le garçon est en bonne santé mais seulement ça. Est-ce clair, Lucius ?"

Izar serra les dents et se rallongea sur le sol. Il voulait ramper jusqu'au bord de la fosse et regarder en bas pour s'assurer que Sirius et Regulus avaient l'air en vie. Il devait être sûr qu'ils allaient bien. Mais son corps ne lui laisserait jamais faire quelque chose d'aussi fatigant.

Les yeux humides, il vit Jedusor se retourner et le regarder par-dessus son épaule. Les lampes se rallumèrent et la voix du Ministre Fudge sortit des hauts-parleurs. La quarantaine était terminée et Jedusor allait quitter le Ministère.

"Oui, Maître. Je comprends."

"Ne me _déçois_ pas."

"Oui, mon Seigneur."

Izar cligna des yeux et obligea son corps à se détendre afin de mieux gérer la douleur. Il fut conscient qu'on le soulevait, et qu'il reposait contre un torse fin. La douce fabrique de sa capuche couvrit son visage, le plongeant dans l'obscurité.


	7. Partie II Chapitre 7

****Chapitre 7****

Il avait l'impression que ça faisait des semaines—des mois, qu'il était couché dans ces draps en soie. Izar savait que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne les préférait pas spécialement mais il avait dû décider que c'était ceux qui seraient les plus frais et confortables contre la peau fiévreuse d'Izar. D'après les aperçus rapides qu'il avait eus de la pièce sous son état délirant, il avait remarqué que les draps n'étaient pas seulement en soie, mais aussi blancs.

Un souvenir lointain lui rappela le ravissement du Seigneur des Ténèbres de le voir en blanc. Et maintenant l'homme avait le plaisir de le voir vulnérable et allongé sur cette couleur.

Sale connard.

Et il restait toujours proche. La présence de Voldemort était semblable à une flamme éclairant son monde obscur et trouble. Plus Voldemort était près, plus la douleur diminuait. Cependant, Izar ne l'admettrait _jamais_ à l'homme. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres était déjà trop arrogant pour son propre bien.

Pendant les brèves périodes où Voldemort était absent, la douleur était toujours à son apogée. Son sang bouillonnait, sa peau brûlait et sa gorge devenait sèche et rêche. Quand Cygnus avait possédé Izar, cela avait été douloureux, mais _ceci_ était réel... pas mental. Alors qu'il encaissait chaque tremblement violent de son corps, il s'était souvenu que tout ça, c'était pour l'éternité; _cette_ douleur était ce qui allait le faire rester à l'âge de seize ans pour toujours. Et ça rendait la transformation encore plus dure à supporter.

Il aurait aimé que la douleur soit la seule chose dont il était conscient. Sauf qu'il y avait plus à sa transformation que la douleur et la souffrance. De par son état fiévreux, Izar se sentait étrangement vide. Ces longues heures de calvaire avait apporté une terrible conclusion.

Il n'était plus magico-sensible. La magie ne chatouillait plus sa peau et ne le rassurait plus en lui murmurant que tout irait bien. Ainsi partie, elle en était devenue insipide, trop calme.

Quand Izar l'avait compris, il avait pleuré sa perte. Sa poitrine s'était resserrée et il avait lutté pour se réveiller de ce cauchemar. Voldemort l'avait veillé, le poids de sa main reposant sur son front. Izar s'était débattu pour rester hors de portée de l'homme, fulminant de rage et avait mentalement maudit le Seigneur des Ténèbres pendant des heures.

La magie était tout pour lui. Tout. Il ne l'avait jamais prise pour acquise et avait toujours admiré sa beauté, même quand elle était pure et non entachée par les Ténèbres. La réalisation effroyable qu'il ne pourra plus sentir la magie l'accompagner lui vint sous la forme d'un coup dévastateur. Comment pourra-t-il connaître les émotions du Seigneur des Ténèbres s'il ne pouvait plus voir son aura ? Comment fera-t-il pour voir si un adversaire potentiel était effectivement un diamant brut ?

Cette prise de conscience avait de toute évidence repoussé son rétablissement de quelques jours. Il s'était jeté dans les profondeurs de l'inconscience et avait essayé de résister au venin dans son corps. Il avait été suicidaire, l'idée de continuer sans sentir et savourer sa magie l'avait rendu pitoyablement faible.

Malheureusement, le venin avait non seulement tué son corps mais arrêté son pouls. Néanmoins, il l'avait rendu plus fort... plus résistant. Sa fièvre avait disparu et il ne ressentait plus que le voile brumeux qui enveloppait son esprit. Une partie de lui savait qu'il devait faire face à tout ça, faire face à _Voldemort,_ mais il continuait de fermer les yeux.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il sente _la_ main.

"Je sais que tu es réveillé," souffla une voix au dessus de lui. "Ta transformation s'est terminée hier. Là, tu es juste paresseux."

Paresseux ? _Paresseux ?_

Izar feignit le sommeil et essaya d'ignorer la main posée sur son torse nu. De longs ongles caressèrent sa peau et voyagèrent vers son bras gauche. Les doigts chauds s'enroulèrent autour de son avant-bras, ce qui le surpris. Le toucher du Seigneur des Ténèbres avait toujours été froid, semblable à un mort, mais maintenant qu'Izar était de la même espèce que lui, son contact était aussi chaud que le sien.

"Nous avons beaucoup de choses à discuter," Voldemort poursuivit la conversation à sens unique sans aucun effort. L'intonation de sa voix oscillait entre l'énervement et la plaisanterie. "Comment tu es parvenu à modifier ta Marque…" la main se resserra douloureusement autour de son avant-bras et Izar fut fier de ne pas tressaillir. "Les conséquences de ta petite escapade de quatre mois. Cette... _merveilleuse_ idée de te marier... ce que je trouve, par ailleurs, très amusant."

Les ongles qui couraient le long de son bras le chatouillaient énormément, mais Izar garda une expression impassible dans son 'sommeil'.

"Bien sûr, il y a beaucoup d'autres problèmes que je pourrais évoquer, mais je crains que je ne possède ni l'énergie ni la patience pour les énumérer tous."

La poitrine d'Izar brûla de colère. L'homme agissait comme si tout était conforme et prémédité. A priori, de son point de vue, cela devait être le cas. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait prévu de le rendre immortel depuis longtemps déjà. Cet incident avec Cygnus lui avait juste donné l'occasion de le faire plus tôt. L'homme en savait peu sur le fait qu'Izar était loin d'être enchanté par cet arrangement. Il avait perdu sa magico-sensibilité et était condamné à rester dans le corps d'un garçon de seize ans pour toujours.

Devra-t-il utiliser un glamour comme Jedusor ? La pensée d'en porter un pour le reste de sa vie l'épuisait.

"Je sais combien tu détestes que l'on profite de toi," insista l'homme. "Je me demande juste si secrètement, tu aimes ça. Autrement, tu ne serais pas allongé là et aussi... délicieusement vulnérable." La main descendit soudainement et dépassa la taille d'Izar pour se déplacer plus bas... vers son bassin.

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent immédiatement quand il se rendit compte qu'il était nu. D'une main ferme, il saisit vivement le poignet de l'homme avant qu'il ne puisse aller plus loin.

Les yeux cramoisis s'élargirent de contentement devant cette brusque réaction. D'un geste rapide, comme pour défier Izar, Voldemort enroula sa main autour de son cou. Tirant d'un coup sec, le Seigneur des Ténèbres le releva dans une position assise. Rougissant contre le torse mince de l'homme, Izar ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que rencontrer les lèvres exigeantes. Le baiser fut tout aussi possessif et dominant que la prise autour de son cou. Izar voyait des étoiles alors qu'il fermait les yeux, se détestant actuellement pour le plaisir qu'il ressentait dans cet acte brutal.

Soudain, Voldemort lâcha son cou et le repoussa sur le matelas.

L'homme se retira du lit, tournant le dos à son corps exposé. Izar n'avait pas besoin d'être sensible à la magie pour savoir que l'homme était douloureusement excité.

L'héritier Black le fusilla du regard tandis qu'il tirait les draps blancs autour de son corps. Il s'assit, jetant un œil critique au dos de l'homme. "Qu'est-ce que tu es ?" demanda-t-il calmement. Voldemort avait retiré son glamour pour lui, il le savait. Car il était le genre de sorcier à être répugné par son statut de créature.

"Tu veux dire... Qu'est-ce que _nous_ sommes ?" suggéra vaguement Voldemort alors qu'il observait Izar par dessus son épaule.

Ce dernier ferma les poings sur ses draps, remarquant pour la première fois à quel point... il se sentait normal. Il respirait toujours, comme s'il s'agissait d'une seconde nature pour lui, or il savait qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'oxygène. Sa vue s'était aiguisée, tout comme son audition. Et les battements dans sa poitrine étaient devenus silencieux, ne tapant plus contre sa cage thoracique. Malgré ces petits changements, Izar se sentait relativement normal. Il avait la légère sensation d'être plus puissant, plus invincible mais sinon, il se sentait aussi humain qu'auparavant.

Il aurait cru qu'il aurait été avide de sang.

Mais sa soif était absente. Sa gorge était sèche, mais c'était supportable.

Qu'est-ce que Voldemort avait fait ? Est-ce que l'homme... avait _créé_ cette créature ? Izar n'en serait même pas étonné. L'homme s'efforçait toujours d'être le meilleur en tout.

"Que sommes-nous ?" tenta de nouveau Izar, le timbre de sa voix empli de ressentiment. "Non pas que j'ai eu le choix de toute façon."

Voldemort ne prêta aucune attention à son commentaire alors qu'il se retournait complètement vers lui. Pour la première fois, Izar vit la créature de ses propres yeux. La chemise noire de l'homme était déboutonnée, révélant les zones vulnérables de son cou et de ses poignets. L'épiderme était recouvert d'écailles onyx brillantes. Izar était persuadé qu'elles s'étendaient davantage sous son haut, mais il essaya de ne pas penser trop longtemps aux endroits où il pourrait y en avoir.

L'homme avait la bouche fermée mais Izar distinguait parfaitement les crocs courbés que Voldemort possédait à la place de ses incisives. Puis, comme pour le taquiner, le Seigneur des Ténèbres lécha ses lèvres, attirant l'attention du plus jeune sur sa langue fourchue.

Pâlissant, Izar toucha rapidement sa propre langue avec ses ongles anormalement longs. Il lâcha un soupir étonné quand il sentit une langue arrondie, contrairement à celle du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

"Nous sommes différents," reconnut-il avec hésitation. Il constata également que ses crocs étaient beaucoup plus courts et droits que les siens. Il chercha ensuite des écailles autour de son cou mais n'en trouva aucune.

"Tes poignets," lui indiqua l'homme.

Izar baissa les yeux et examina les toutes petites écailles sur l'intérieur desdits poignets. Elles n'étaient pas noires comme celles de Voldemort, mais grises. Il les effleura, à la fois intrigué et dégoûté. Ce sale bâtard avait probablement dû assister à ses modifications corporelles pendant qu'il était inconscient.

Il plissa des yeux face à la longue silhouette du Seigneur des Ténèbres et fit cliqueter ses ongles durant sa contemplation. Izar décida qu'il attendrait avant de l'agresser verbalement sur le fait qu'il l'ait transformé, car il fallait avant tout qu'il sache ce qu'il _était_. Alors qu'Izar étudiait l'homme, ses oreilles attirèrent son attention. Elles seraient considérées comme pointues par certains, mais elle l'étaient vraiment peu.

L'effroi tordit son estomac alors qu'il se dépêchait de porter une main aux siennes. Et à sa plus grande horreur, ses oreilles étaient beaucoup plus pointues que celles du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Izar poussa un sifflement étrange et attrapa le miroir portatif qui reposait sur sa table de chevet. L'approchant rapidement de son visage pour débuter son inspection, il verrouilla finalement son regard sur son reflet. Adieu ses iris gris-vert. A leur place, des yeux verts à la pupille fendue le regardaient en retour. Les iris verts étaient, de manière peu naturelle, incroyablement claires.

"Je n'ai pas influencé sur quelle espèce dominerait les autres concernant ton apparence," souffla doucement Voldemort. "J'ai, cependant, influé sur ton équilibre chimique. Cela devrait être le même que le mien. Je porte le venin que je me suis moi-même injecté, il y a de nombreuses années. Toi, par contre, il se pourrait que tu ne portes pas le même. Il faudrait que j'examine ce qui sort de ta morsure."

Ignorant complètement les indices qu'on lui tendait, Izar ne put que continuer à se détailler. "Je suis une putain de _fée_ _,_ " gronda-t-il en jetant le miroir. Il braqua ses yeux ardents sur l'homme. "Comme c'est commode que tu ressembles à un serpent et moi, à une putain de _fée_. Je suis sûr que tu as contrôlé mon apparence. Tu as fait ça pour m'agacer, n'est-ce pas ?"

Voldemort, peu impressionné, haussa simplement un sourcil.

Izar se força à regagner son sang-froid, se rendant compte qu'il ressemblait à un enfant en pleine crise. S'il avait réfléchi d'une manière plus rationnelle, il aurait vu qu'il n'y avait pas vraiment de changement radical comparé à avant. Ses oreilles étaient pointues, oui, ses yeux ressemblaient à ceux d'un serpent et il avait des crocs mais sinon, il ne s'était pas transformé en quelque chose de méconnaissable.

Il était toujours le même. Seulement... seulement immortel avec quelques caractéristiques uniques à sa personne.

"Cela te va bien," poursuivit Voldemort de façon décontractée. "La taille de tes crocs et tes oreilles pointues sont directement liées aux elfes ou, comme ils préfèrent s'appeler, des Fae. Ils se sentiraient plutôt insultés s'ils savaient que tu les étiquetais de _fées_ _._ "

Izar savait ça, bien sûr. Il se repositionna sur le lit et ajusta le cocon sécurisé que formait ses draps autour de lui. C'était le choc qui l'avait amené à parler avec mépris. Sa nouvelle apparence le complétait et, c'était peut-être inutile, mais le rendait encore plus beau. Il paraissait mystérieux, calme et puissant. Les ondulations de ses cheveux étaient devenues plus bouclées et ses traits fins, plus aristocrates. Il avait l'air de faire plus âgé que seize ans, mais pourtant une allure innocente subsistait chez lui.

Izar trouvait que c'était assez ironique. Il était loin d'être innocent; cependant, cette méprise valait aussi pour les Fae. C'étaient de magnifiques créatures au premier abord, et leurs ennemis les sous-estimaient à cause de ça. D'apparence, elles semblaient sereines et paisibles, mais elles s'avéraient toutes aussi cruelles et sadiques que n'importe quel sorcier Noir.

Voldemort avait raison. Cela lui convenait bien. Mais cela ne changeait pas le fait qu'il était immortel, figé à l'âge de seize ans et qu'il avait perdu sa magico-sensibilité.

"Tu es un hybride comme Cygnus l'avait cru," murmura Izar alors qu'il se contenait. Pour l'instant. "Serpent ou Fae ?"

Il leva les yeux vers le Seigneur des Ténèbres, remarquant que l'homme le surveillait attentivement. "Un tri-hybride," corrigea-t-il, peu enclin à expliquer tous les types de créatures qui avaient fusionnées entre elles, mais Izar était suffisamment intelligent pour deviner seul.

Vampire, Fae et serpent ? Basilic ? Leurs trois venins étaient extrêmement toxiques et mortels. Izar savait que des chercheurs avaient testé un ou plusieurs venins ensemble, à des fins médicales. Leur objectif était d'aider les malades en phase terminale et d'essayer de reconstituer les cellules détruites grâce au venin. Les expériences ne furent pas très fructueuses et ils durent rapidement abandonner le projet.

"Vas-tu me dire pourquoi tu as choisi la créature comme moyen d'immortalité ?" Izar déguisa sa demande en un intérêt éducatif. Il n'était pas habitué à demander quoi que ce soit au Seigneur des Ténèbres. "Je présume que tu as créé cette créature ? Tu as dit que tu t'étais injecté du venin, pas que tu as été transformé par quelqu'un d'autre."

Voldemort tourna une fois de plus le dos à Izar, puis serpenta à travers la pièce jusqu'au fauteuil en cuir. Avec la grâce que seule une créature pouvait posséder, Voldemort s'assit et croisa les jambes. Un silence plana entre eux et ce dernier détailla Izar. L'expression du Seigneur des Ténèbres était impénétrable mais ses yeux semblèrent flamboyer tout au long de son inspection du jeune sorcier, qui se trouvait de l'autre côté de la pièce.

Izar redressa le menton et essaya de cacher combien son regard l'affectait. Il faisait clair dans la chambre, pourtant, des ombres paraissaient étreindre le Seigneur des Ténèbres, de manière presque possessive. Son regard était inquiétant et vigilant, ce qui faisait se resserrer les nœuds dans l'estomac d'Izar.

Il ne prononça pas un mot. Il laisserait l'homme parler en premier. Il savait que Voldemort était en train de le juger silencieusement, considérant s'il devait lui divulguer ou non quelque chose d'aussi personnel. Et Izar ne voulait pas lui forcer la main. Il savait qu'il n'avait rien fait pour mériter une telle confiance, mais il se sentait disposé à écouter son passé seulement parce que ça le concernait aussi.

"J'avais presque dépassé la fleur de l'âge quand j'ai compris que je manquais de temps concernant mon immortalité," commença Voldemort. Il s'enfonça davantage dans son fauteuil, ses yeux ne quittant jamais Izar. "Avoir un Horcruxe était, sur tous les plans, le moyen le plus simple d'atteindre l'immortalité. Je n'ai aucun scrupule à tuer de sang-froid et perdre mes émotions semblait être une bonne perspective. Elles n'existent que pour les faibles."

Izar rompit le contact visuel et regarda pensivement les draps. Il se rappelait parfaitement de Lily.

"Après en être venu à ça, j'ai décidé d'en créer un pour commencer," poursuivit Voldemort. Izar dirigea de nouveau son regard vers lui. Les yeux cramoisis exigeaient son attention absolue. "J'ai pris temporairement congé du Ministère et j'ai voyagé en Amérique du Sud. C'est là que j'ai choisi de ne pas passer par la création d'un Horcruxe et à la place, j'ai commencé mes recherches avec différents venins de plusieurs créatures."

Izar leva un sourcil. "Et ?" incita-t-il doucement. "Qu'est-ce qui t'a amené à ne plus vouloir d'Horcruxe ?"

Les lèvres de Voldemort s'amincirent et ses ongles battirent la mesure contre l'accoudoir en cuir. L'homme haussa les épaules. "J'ai juste changé d'idée."

C'était un mensonge. Izar dut serrer les poings sur ses draps pour ne rien laisser transparaître. Cela n'aurait pas dû être une surprise pour lui que le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'ait pas envie de se dévoiler. Sans doute que Voldemort n'avait pas l'habitude de parler avec quelqu'un à niveau égal. Cela demanderait du temps et de la confiance pour qu'il s'ouvre à lui.

Mais la confiance n'était jamais donnée facilement. Voldemort était un homme qui aimait jeter des œillades sarcastiques tout en abattant ses cartes, mais il ne montrerait jamais à personne le mécanisme en marche derrière. Pourra-t-il même un jour tenir Izar en haute considération ?

"Quand je suis arrivé à la conclusion que je deviendrai immortel par cette méthode, j'ai étudié de plus en plus minutieusement la vaste gamme de venins existants." Voldemort croisa les mains sur ses genoux. Un rictus dégoûté retroussa ses lèvres alors qu'il dévisageait Izar. "Je trouve la plupart des créatures faibles et pathétiques, contrôlées par des besoins primitifs. Si je devais me soumettre et devenir une créature pour acquérir l'immortalité, il fallait que je sois celle qui les _surpasse_ toutes. Je ne me serais pas contenté de moins."

La bouche d'Izar trembla, mais il resta silencieux.

"Mon but était de façonner une créature qui serait très semblable à l'esprit humain. Bien que les Fae ont une durée de vie incroyable, ils ne sont pas immortels, les Basilics non plus. Je voulais l'immortalité du vampire sans leur soif de sang. Je voulais l'intelligence des Fae sans leur dépendance pour leurs clans. Je voulais la frappe rapide du Basilic sans sa pensée unique. Le plus grand obstacle que j'ai dû franchir était de combiner les trois venins sans qu'il ne détruise l'inhibiteur."

Izar hocha la tête, intrigué. Tout semblait être repoussé au fond de son esprit en faveur d'apprendre quelque chose de nouveau. "J'ai lu que la plupart des types de venins sont trop concentrés pour coexister les uns avec les autres. Comment as-tu fait ?"

L'expression de Voldemort s'adoucit et un véritable sourire s'installa sur ses lèvres. "J'ai procédé par tâtonnement."

Izar s'assortit à son sourire. "Et combien de rats de laboratoire sont morts avant tu n'y parviennes ?" Rats de laboratoire, également connus sous le nom de cobayes humains. Il avait dû en falloir un certain nombre sur lesquels expérimenter le venin. Voldemort avait dû chercher le pourcentage correct des trois venins pour qu'ils puissent s'accorder ensemble. Après quoi, il avait dû ajuster les quantités pour que cela corresponde à la créature qu'il voulait prédominante et aux caractéristiques qu'il voulait effacer de chaque espèce.

Peut-être qu'un jour, le Seigneur des Ténèbres autoriserait Izar à lire ses notes sur ses expériences. Maintenant qu'il avait... une éternité à vivre, il pourrait s'atteler à toutes les expérimentations qu'il avait imaginées mener à bien. Et cela incluait reproduire celles déjà consignées. Juste pour voir si elles avaient été réalisées correctement et ce qu'il pourrait possiblement élaborer pour les améliorer.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres se tenait gracieusement dans son fauteuil. Son pantalon et sa chemise noirs accentuaient sa grandeur. "Qui a dit que je n'avais pas réussi du premier coup, mon enfant ?"

L'enthousiasme d'Izar s'éteignit complètement, et à la place, une ambiance sombre s'installa. "Ne m'appelle pas comme ça. Plus jamais."

Voldemort haussa un sourcil calculateur, essayant probablement d'identifier le problème qu'avait Izar avec ce surnom qu'il utilisait pourtant depuis qu'ils se connaissaient. Il ne fallut pas longtemps à son cerveau pour déterminer sa source. "Ah," souffla-t-il. "Ton intérêt pour ma quête d'immortalité a été remplacé par ta colère d'avoir été gelé dans le temps."

"Colère ?" murmura Izar, le ton douloureusement glacial. Il eut un sourire amer, ses ongles traçant des lignes sur ses draps blancs. "Tu as sous-estimé ce que je ressens à propos de cette situation."

"Ta colère est injustifiée," déclara Voldemort tout aussi froidement.

"Injustifiée ?" se moqua-t-il, se tournant vers le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il savait qu'il s'engageait sur une pente dangereuse. "Tu m'as transformé à l'âge de seize ans ! Comment pourrais-je un jour avoir confiance en moi si je suis coincé dans ce... ce corps à peine pubère ! Tu n'as même pas idée d'à quel point je suis en colère. Ce n'est certainement pas _injustifié_."

Voldemort glissa ses longs doigts sous le menton d'Izar, s'assurant ainsi qu'il ne puisse pas se dérober à son regard furieux. "La seule personne qui trouve qu'il y a quelque chose de mal avec ton corps est toi-même. Je ne vois aucun problème."

"Tu n'es pas sérieux," grogna-t-il vivement. "Si j'étais toi, je serais certainement embarrassé d'être vu avec un adolescent pour l'éternité."

Voldemort resta silencieux pendant un long moment, ses yeux carmins virant lentement au brun foncé. Les écailles sur son cou et ses poignets se résorbèrent, tout comme ses crocs. Ses longs cheveux noirs se raccourcirent et des mèches grises apparurent. La seule preuve qui indiquait que Jedusor était une créature résidait dans ses ongles.

L'homme entailla profondément son menton avant de se retirer. "Alors _tu_ sous-estimes la considération que j'ai pour toi," répondit-il calmement alors qu'il se retournait, revêtant complètement l'apparence de Jedusor. "Tu prétends que tu ne pourras jamais te sentir confiant à cause de ton corps ? Je trouve ça plutôt pitoyable. Peut-être que je devrais baisser mon respect pour toi, pour que cela corresponde à ta propre image. Après ça, je suis sûr que je _serai_ embarrassé d'être vu avec toi."

Izar rougit. Que ce soit de colère, de gêne ou les deux, il ne savait pas.

Il regarda Jedusor enfiler sa cape, l'attachant sous son menton. L'homme jeta à peine un regard à Izar avant de se diriger vers la porte de la chambre. "Je vais au Ministère. La Grande-Bretagne votera ce soir pour leur nouveau Ministre. J'attends de toi que tu restes dans la maison. Habituellement, nous n'avons pas _besoin_ de sang, mais comme tu es un nouveau-né, je te suggère de boire la coupe dans le réfrigérateur."

Izar se rassit, sentant quelque chose de mauvais se tordre dans sa poitrine alors qu'il voyait le Seigneur des Ténèbres le laisser derrière lui. Le mettre de côté.

Presque comme s'il avait senti son tourment intérieur, Jedusor fit une pause devant la porte. L'homme observa Izar par dessus son épaule. "Veux-tu m'accompagner en tant qu'héritier politique de Tom Jedusor ?"

Izar cligna des yeux et les baissa sur sa main gauche. La première chose qu'il remarqua fut qu'il ne portait plus sa mitaine, révélant ainsi l'anneau Celtique noir qui le liait à l'homme devant lui. Mais ce n'est pas ça qui l'interpella.

Ses yeux écarquillés se posèrent sur son bras gauche, plus particulièrement son avant-bras.

Le tatouage de la femme dénudée n'existait plus, remplacé par la Marque des Ténèbres.

Une rage profonde, aiguisée comme une lame de rasoir obstrua sa vision, alors qu'il se tournait en direction du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Son corps trembla d'une énergie contenue, le surprenant lui-même par son intensité. Un bruit sec s'échappa de sa bouche avant qu'il ne saisisse le miroir sur son lit et ne le jette à travers la pièce, vers la silhouette élancée. Il hurla de colère, haïssant l'homme plus que jamais.

"Va te faire foutre !"

Le miroir se brisa juste au dessus de l'épaule du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Izar s'attendait à ce que l'homme secoue la tête et ferme calmement la porte derrière lui. Au lieu de ça, une lueur peu naturelle éclaira ses traits et il s'approcha d'une démarche saccadée, mais étrangement gracieuse... inquiétante.

Sur la défensive, Izar crispa les épaules et ses griffes s'allongèrent en réponse. D'après son expression, il était allé trop loin. Et aussitôt la distance réduite entre eux, Jedusor fondit sur lui, les draps en soie s'enroulant autour de ses hanches.

Il agrippa ses poignets avec une force surprenante et cloua Izar au lit. L'homme le surplomba et écrasa son corps de tout son poids. Jedusor respirait lourdement comme s'il allait avoir une nouvelle impulsion frénétique, mais ils en savaient tous deux autrement.

D'une prise douloureuse sur ses poignets, il plaqua davantage Izar contre le matelas, les vagues de sa colère presque tangibles. Rapprochant son visage de lui, l'homme souffla, "Une simple mitaine et un tatouage ne te définissent pas !"

Izar fut tempéré par les mots enflammés du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Jamais il n'avait parlé auparavant avec autant de passion et de colère.

"Quand vas-tu laisser tomber ces objets insignifiants et commencer à te définir par tes actions ? Tu vaux mieux que ça, Izar. Commence par agir comme tel." Jedusor le pressa plus fort sur le lit avant de se retirer. L'homme avança rapidement jusqu'à la porte, sa fureur toujours palpable. "Je veux un sorcier à mes côtés qui ne compte pas sur des objets pour lui donner de la force."

Et alors, la porte claqua violemment, laissant Izar allongé sur le lit.

{ **Death of Today** }

Il lui fallut un long moment avant qu'il ne se décide à bouger.

 _Et un temps encore plus long pour qu'il se mette à réfléchir_.

Izar appuya son avant-bras contre la grande fenêtre du salon et observa la cour intérieure. Ce n'était pas tant une cour qu'un jardin. Izar avait été surpris quand il avait visité la maison de Voldemort. L'intérieur était lumineux, la plupart des murs comportaient de larges baies vitrées qui permettaient au soleil de passer. C'était une maison plain-pied, construite au milieu d'un terrain. Au centre se trouvait une piscine entourée d'une végétation luxuriante. Aucune fleur, mais Izar ne s'attendait pas à ce que Voldemort en ait.

Cela devait être la maison où il avait voulu l'amener après le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers l'année dernière. Près de la plage, avait-il dit. C'était isolé et selon lui, personne ne savait où elle se trouvait.

Izar prit une gorgée de la coupe avec son autre main et posa une fois de plus son front contre son avant-bras relevé. A travers ses paupières mi-closes, il regarda l'eau onduler dans la piscine en marbre. La lumière du soleil inondait l'intérieur de la pièce, répandant une chaleur agréable sur sa peau. Après avoir pris une douche, Izar rétrécit magiquement un pantalon noir de Voldemort et laissa son torse nu. La lumière du soleil baignant ainsi son corps faisait des miracles.

Il se demanda s'il s'agissait d'un effet secondaire de la créature qui coulait dans ses veines. Les serpents aimaient la chaleur. Les vampires la méprisaient.

Les lèvres d'Izar s'amincirent alors qu'il examinait sa coupe. Il fit tournoyer paresseusement le liquide rouge et une goutte s'échappa du bord pour aller éclabousser le parquet sous ses pieds. Était-il écœuré de boire la source de vie de quelqu'un d'autre ?

Curieusement, il ne ressentit aucun dégoût ni culpabilité. La gêne dans sa gorge et sa poitrine était apaisée, lui procurant ainsi du réconfort. Le sang ne le contrôlait pas non plus, c'était lui qui le contrôlait. Cela lui suffisait amplement de le savourer par simple plaisir. Il ne ressentait aucun besoin de descendre la coupe en une gorgée et de se ruer sur sa prochaine victime.

Il aurait pu être transformé en quelque chose de bien pire. Voldemort... avait fait un travail incroyable en équilibrant l'essence des créatures de telle sorte que cela concorde à son souhait.

Izar couvrit ses yeux avec son avant-bras. Il se sentait finalement en paix. Cela faisait un moment qu'il n'avait pas paru aussi détendu. Même cet été, quand il était parti en cavale avec Regulus et Sirius, il s'était toujours senti... acculé, tendu et coupable.

Debout dans la maison privée de Voldemort, Izar réalisa que tout ceci n'était que l'interlude de sa vie. Son combat pour gagner en maturité, sa connaissance de la Malédiction de Cygnus, le mystère autour de Voldemort, le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers... ils appartenaient tous au passé désormais. Il avait beaucoup mûri au cours de l'été. Seulement, depuis son retour en Grande-Bretagne, les choses étaient passées trop vite pour qu'il puisse prouver à Voldemort qu'il avait grandi, changé.

La possession de Cygnus l'avait fait paraître faible et vulnérable aux yeux de Voldemort.

Être devenu une créature ainsi qu'immortel avait été un choc pour Izar. Et à cause de cela, il avait perdu son sang-froid, ce qui l'avait rendu désespéré et pitoyable selon l'homme. Mais Izar trouvait qu'il n'y avait aucun mal dans la manière dont il avait agi. C'était compréhensible qu'il soit affligé par le fait de rester à l'âge de seize ans pour toujours. Et c'était compréhensible qu'il soit furieux et choqué. C'était cependant malheureux que Voldemort ait été témoin de sa première réaction face à ce désastre.

Oui, il avait toujours une légère rancune contre lui pour l'avoir transformé aussi brusquement. Mais encore une fois, le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait fait ce qu'il pensait être juste pour le sauver de Cygnus. Il n'avait eu aucune idée qu'un fragment de l'âme de sa mère était en lui, prêt à se sacrifier...

 _Non._

Il ne voulait pas penser à Lily pour le moment.

Izar laissa glisser son bras de la fenêtre et sirota sa coupe, contemplatif. Ce que Voldemort avait dit plus tôt au sujet de sa mitaine et sa Marque l'avait... affecté plus qu'il ne l'avait espéré. Il n'avait _jamais_ vu ces objets comme une force vitale. Mais maintenant qu'il y songeait, il les avait utilisés pour se définir. Il avait cru que, parce qu'il portait une mitaine en cuir, cela le rendait indépendant. Il avait cru que s'il modifiait la Marque, cela signifiait qu'il était libre.

Il pouvait être ces deux choses sans posséder des objets matériels. Et Voldemort le savait aussi.

Cela effrayait Izar de constater à quel point Voldemort voyait clair en lui. Mais cette profonde connaissance de l'autre valait aussi pour lui. Plusieurs fois, Izar avait déclaré qu'il ne comprenait pas le Seigneur des Ténèbres, mais il en savait plus sur lui que la plupart de ses serviteurs. Eux deux étaient très semblables.

Peut-être qu'Izar se sentait juste un peu décontenancé d'être impliqué romantiquement avec un sorcier aussi puissant. Leur... relation ne serait jamais tendre ni facile. Ils progressaient tous deux en se défiant mutuellement et étaient toujours désireux de souligner les faiblesses chez l'autre.

Il manquait parfois d'assurance, craignant qu'il ne serait jamais suffisamment bien pour garder l'attention de Voldemort. Mais la déclaration de l'homme aujourd'hui dans la chambre avait fait comprendre à Izar que son intérêt pour lui s'étendait au delà de son apparence.

Et il y avait aussi…

Izar pencha la tête sur le côté, plissant les yeux sous le soleil.

Les Basilics n'avaient pas de compagnons. Les Fae non plus. Les vampires en avaient, mais nullement les deux autres.

Ce qui signifiait que Voldemort avait délibérément _choisi_ de conserver cette caractéristique pour sa créature. C'était incontestablement absurde de penser que Voldemort voulait un partenaire. Il n'aurait jamais permis une telle faiblesse. Mais Izar était certain que les serpents et les Fae n'avaient pas de compagnons de vie, à l'inverse des vampires. Il ne parlerait jamais de sa connaissance du sujet, mais la raison pour laquelle un Seigneur des Ténèbres convoiterait une personne si proche de lui l'intriguait.

La meilleure justification qu'il pouvait élaborer serait que Voldemort voulait quelqu'un sur qui compter parmi tous les autres. Pas forcément au point de faire confiance mais quelqu'un sur qui il pourrait s'appuyer et qui appliquerait les ordres qu'on lui donne. Ou peut-être était-ce plus que ça, et Izar ne voulait même pas penser au fait que Voldemort voulait un compagnon. Ce n'était pas inconcevable mais c'était irréaliste. L'homme voulait quelqu'un près de lui pour le défier, pour le rappeler à l'ordre quand il faisait un faux pas.

 _Voilà_ pourquoi il en voulait un. Tous ses autres partisans seraient tués ou torturés s'ils lui témoignaient une once d'irrespect.

Mais l'attraction qui les rattachait était très ténue. Izar pouvait le sentir maintenant qu'il était une créature. Il se sentait plus à l'aise avec Voldemort qu'autrefois, presque comme si l'homme lui était familier. Il y avait toujours eu cette attirance sexuelle entre eux, mais elle s'était légèrement intensifiée depuis sa transformation. Cependant, c'était suffisamment léger pour qu'il y résiste. C'était facile. Izar n'était pas prêt à autoriser Voldemort à le dominer ainsi pour l'instant.

Il conclut que leur attraction était faible parce que Voldemort l'avait conçue de cette façon. Si son compagnon s'avérait être quelqu'un qui n'en valait pas la peine, le Seigneur des Ténèbres aurait juste à lui tourner le dos et l'ignorer.

Izar se rendit compte que cela lui donnait une responsabilité. Voldemort pensait qu'il était suffisamment digne pour ce rôle. Et il voulait être ce sorcier qui le ferait marcher droit, le sorcier qui lui rappellerait ses frontières et ses limites. Et Izar voulait plus que tout être le sorcier qui défierait le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Un sourire espiègle se dessina sur ses lèvres. Oui, il pouvait faire ça.

Il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine quand il entendit le son facilement reconnaissable de quelqu'un transplanant à l'extérieur de la porte d'entrée. Voldemort était revenu vite. Peut-être que l'homme était réticent à l'idée de laisser Izar seul. Est-ce qu'il le sous-estimait et croyait qu'il aurait quitté la maison dans un accès de rage enfantine ? Ou qu'il aurait saccagé sa propriété ?

Ils avaient encore tous deux beaucoup de choses à discuter, mais Izar était satisfait pour le moment.

Étiré dans une pose décontractée, il regarda l'homme entrer dans la maison à travers le reflet de la fenêtre. Il pouvait voir l'hésitation chez le Seigneur des Ténèbres, qui se trouvait maintenant à côté de la fenêtre.

"Je vois que tu es toujours en un seul morceau," constata-t-il avant de fermer la porte.

Izar cacha son sourire derrière sa coupe alors qu'il finissait de boire le sang. Léchant ses lèvres, il se retourna. "Pas besoin de vous inquiéter pour moi, Mon Seigneur," déclara malicieusement Izar. Après tout, il connaissait finalement un secret sur lui que l'homme ne suspectait pas qu'il possédait. C'était enivrant.

Les yeux de Jedusor se rétrécirent de manière suspicieuse. "Qu'est-ce que tu manigances derrière ces _magnifiques_ yeux, mon enfant ?"

Izar détourna le regard et posa la coupe sur la table. Lentement, il s'approcha d'une démarche féline de Voldemort, parfaitement conscient de son attention dirigée sur son pantalon qui descendait sur ses hanches. Il s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de lui, le corps détendu. Les yeux de l'homme dansèrent sur ses hanches et son torse nu, avant de se focaliser sur la Marque des Ténèbres qui contrastait avec sa peau de porcelaine. Une lueur possessive naquit dans les yeux de Jedusor alors qu'il contemplait sa Marque sur Izar, puis rencontra finalement le regard de ce dernier.

 _Laisse-le voir, laisse-le languir_.

Izar pouvait à peine retenir son sourire mutin alors qu'il posait une main sur la tenue noire de l'homme. "J'étais en train de penser…" Il s'approcha davantage et fit courir son ongle le long de la mâchoire saillante de Jedusor. Elle se raffermit sous son toucher, ce qui l'électrisa. "Plutôt, je me demandais…" il se pencha et leurs lèvres se frôlèrent presque. "Quand est-ce que tu vas me donner les leçons d'Occlumancie dont nous avions convenu."

Sur ce, Izar éloigna sa main et se détourna du Seigneur des Ténèbres, un sourire coupable sur les lèvres.

Un sifflement menaçant le suivit alors qu'il s'enfuyait de la pièce.

Jouer avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres serait toujours son préféré et plus dangereux passe-temps...


	8. Partie II Chapitre 8

****Chapitre 8****

Faire la sieste avait fait des _merveilles_ à son corps endolori. Après avoir échappé à la colère du Seigneur des Ténèbres, Izar s'était enfermé dans la chambre où il s'était réveillé ce matin. Il ne savait pas s'il y avait une seule chambre ou plusieurs, en tout cas il ne s'en était pas soucié quand il avait fermé la porte. Ce n'est pas comme si un simple verrou empêcherait le puissant mage noir d'entrer...

Une heure plus tard, Izar s'aventura silencieusement à l'extérieur de la maison jusqu'au carrelage en mosaïque qui entourait la piscine. Marchant avec lenteur, il apprécia le relief rugueux de la pierre calcaire sous ses pieds nus. Il portait l'une des chemises de Voldemort et avait remonté les manches jusqu'aux coudes, laissant quelques boutons ouverts sur son torse. Malgré le fait qu'ils étaient en Novembre, l'air était chaud et le soleil bien présent. Il ne faisait probablement pas si bon que ça, mais c'était peut-être dû à son... nouveau statut.

Dans le ciel, le soleil descendait lentement à l'horizon, indiquant que le premier jour de sa vie immortelle touchait à sa fin. Quelque chose d'autre se mouvait au loin, quelque chose d'impalpable mais lourd d'avertissement.

"Le sens-tu, mon enfant ?"

Réentendre aussi vite cette voix compressa sa poitrine d'anticipation. Pendant ses jours d'école à Poudlard, ses échanges avec Voldemort avaient été rares. Mais à l'époque, il les avait considérés comme une corvée et quelque chose avec lequel il devait constamment lutter. Désormais, il pouvait sincèrement dire qu'il aimait leurs conversations, même si la plupart d'entre elles se terminaient avec l'un d'eux furieux.

Il se retourna et le vit poser une assiette sur la petite table à côté de la piscine. Izar avait senti l'odeur de nourriture plus tôt, bien sûr, mais il était surpris que Voldemort lui en ait gardé... et encore plus qu'il la lui amène.

Izar dirigea son attention vers le ciel. "Je le sens. Qu'est-ce que c'est ?"

Voldemort sembla satisfait de sa réponse. "C'est le calme avant la tempête." Il arborait une expression signifiant clairement que la réponse était évidente et qu'Izar aurait dû la connaître. "Viens manger," intima doucement l'homme.

Izar détacha son regard de l'horizon et avança précautionneusement. Il esquissa un large sourire à la vue des légumes cuits à la vapeur et du steak tendre devant la chaise en face de Voldemort. "Est-ce qu'ils enseignent l'art culinaire à l'institut Mage Noir ?"

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres baissa le regard sur lui et le scruta attentivement alors qu'il s'approchait de la table. "J'excelle dans tout ce que j'entreprends," répondit vivement l'homme de manière vaniteuse. "S'il y avait une rébellion d'elfes de maison, je ne deviendrais pas affamé comme la plupart des sorciers qui dépendent des autres."

Malgré le ton arrogant, Izar ne put qu'être d'accord avec ses paroles. Voldemort _apprendrait_ à faire les choses lui-même juste pour ne pas avoir à dépendre des autres. Qui plus est, il avait été élevé dans un orphelinat, dans un environnement moldu. Il n'avait pas bénéficié de l'assistance des elfes de maison contrairement à la grande majorité des jeunes sang-purs.

"Je sais que tu n'apprécies pas particulièrement la viande," reprit-il, faisant signe à Izar de s'asseoir en face de lui. "Mais c'est une bonne source de nutriments. Ton venin va le digérer et le stocker comme il se doit." Comme s'il lisait dans son esprit, l'homme inclina la tête. "Nous n'avons pas _besoin_ de nourriture, tout comme nous n'avons pas besoin de sommeil et de sang. Mais cela fournit à notre corps l'énergie dont il a besoin. Je veux que tu gardes une bonne hygiène de vie. Avoir un partenaire faible et pitoyable est la dernière chose que je souhaite."

Izar sourit imperceptiblement au ton dégoûté avant de s'asseoir en face de la silhouette longiligne de l'homme. "C'est touchant que tu te fasses du souci."

Voldemort fit un bruit de gorge qui signalait son désaccord et observa avec minutie Izar prendre sa première bouchée.

"Il y a une réception demain au Ministère," commença-t-il. Ses longs doigts caressaient son verre en cristal qui contenait un liquide ambré, probablement du brandy ou du whisky Pur Feu. "Elle est organisée pour honorer les deux candidats qui se présentent au poste de Ministre. Je dois savoir si tu es assez stable physiquement et mentalement pour y assister en tant que mon héritier politique. Il y aura des yeux à l'affût de la moindre faiblesse te concernant."

Izar marqua une pause et sonda les yeux cramoisis.

"Es-tu prêt à relever le défi ?" s'enquit calmement Voldemort. "Tu auras besoin de faire appel aux règles de bienséance qui incombent aux sang-purs et garder ton masque bien en place. Il n'y aura pas non plus de _contestations_ sur ce que je dis. Un apprenti en politique ne se dispute pas avec son Maître, surtout en public." Le Seigneur des Ténèbres était parfaitement sérieux et ses paroles portaient un avertissement annonçant qu'il y aurait des répercussions si Izar dépassait les limites. "J'ai bien peur que nous ayons déjà franchi la ligne de l'insolence en privé."

Izar demeurait placide, ne semblant pas le moins du monde affecté par les paroles du Seigneur des Ténèbres. "Je suis plus que préparé," déclara-t-il imperturbablement, plutôt impatient. N'était-ce pas il y a quelques mois seulement qu'il exprimait sa réticence à naviguer sur les eaux politiques ? Il détestait ça. Mais il y avait quelque chose d'attrayant dans le fait de déployer sa ruse avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres à ses côtés. "Après tout, ce ne sont que des vieillards avec des baguettes coincées dans le cul."

Voldemort lui lança un regard désapprobateur et Izar cligna innocemment des yeux en retour.

"Qui sont les deux colistiers ?" Il changea habilement de sujet. "Je sais que Rufus Scrimgeour est le principal concurrent et... Pius Thicknesse ?" il se rappela avoir lu le nom du deuxième candidat dans la Gazette du Sorcier. "Je sais que nous voulons que Rufus gagne les élections, et ce sera probablement le cas, mais Thicknesse a-t-il une chance de réussir ?"

Un sourire cruel étira les lèvres de Voldemort. "Non. Thicknesse est un imbécile faible d'esprit. Alors que les méthodes de Scrimgeour tendent à faire preuve d'une force brutale, Thicknesse est semblable à Fudge dans sa quête de paix et ses tactiques de négociation. La population veut un homme puissant au pouvoir en ces temps sombres. Elle a été secouée par l'implication des Mangemorts pendant la Troisième Tâche et encore plus par les attentats de cet été."

Voldemort prit une gorgée de brandy, le détaillant à travers son verre. Izar devait être impressionné. Cela faisait... quoi ? Cinq minutes qu'ils discutaient et il n'avaient eu aucun désaccord. Ça ne durerait pas, il en était certain, mais c'était plaisant... pour le moment. La politique et la guerre étaient deux choses qu'ils avaient en commun. Ces sujets seraient toujours sûrs à aborder.

"Dès que Rufus Scrimgeour a annoncé qu'il se présentait pour devenir le prochain Ministre, les Mangemorts ont arrêté leurs attaques, feignants la peur," poursuivit Voldemort. "La population a remarqué l'inactivité des Mangemorts suite à cette nouvelle. Les moutons fragiles voteront pour Rufus juste parce qu'ils croient qu'il endiguera la menace que ce groupe représente."

"Conformément au plan," conclut Izar. "Et quand vas-tu faire une apparition ?"

Voldemort haussa les sourcils. "Moi ? Ou les Mangemorts ?"

Izar piqua sa pomme de terre, pensif face à la question de l'homme. "Le Seigneur des Ténèbres," précisa-t-il calmement. "En ce moment, le public pense que c'est juste un groupe terroriste qui fait des ravages à travers la Grande-Bretagne. Quand va-t-il commencer à voir que c'est à cause d'un Seigneur des Ténèbres ?"

Voldemort se pencha sur sa chaise en résine, quelque chose de sombre dansant au fond de ses yeux fendus. "J'ai l'intention de provoquer une émeute la nuit où Scrimgeour sera élu."

Izar posa sa fourchette et réalisa finalement la signification derrière 'le calme avant la tempête'. Ça y était. Après plusieurs années à tout planifier sous le nom de Voldemort, le monde allait changer. Lord Voldemort ferait sous peu son entrée et Tom Jedusor serait sous le feu des projecteurs, manipulant insidieusement les esprits des sorciers et sorcières de Grande-Bretagne. La méticulosité de l'homme était la preuve de son génie, quelque chose que seule une personne qui n'avait pas mutilé son âme pouvait accomplir.

"Un raid ?" Izar essaya de masquer son enthousiasme. "Avec l'armée entière ?"

Apparemment, il ne le cachait pas aussi bien qu'il le pensait car Voldemort lui offrit un sourire amusé. "Oui, mon enfant. L'armée entière. Tu ferais mieux de ne pas utiliser ta nouvelle capacité magico-sensible pendant le raid. C'est un pouvoir utile, mais très particulier, sauf si tu es certain de pouvoir achever ta victime."

Le sourire d'Izar s'assombrit et il jeta un coup d'œil à son assiette à moitié mangée. Il n'avait pas faim de base mais maintenant, la vue de la nourriture faisait se retourner son estomac. "Ce ne sera pas un problème." Il se pencha lentement et enroula ses doigts autour du verre en cristal de Voldemort.

Défendant l'homme de l'en empêcher, Izar fit glisser le verre le long de la table avant de le porter à ses lèvres. Pendant tout ce temps, Voldemort l'avait soigneusement étudié. Il inclina le verre et sentit le liquide lui brûler alors qu'il coulait dans sa gorge. Ergh, c'était horrible.

Izar le reposa, réprimant son dégoût avant de le repousser sur la table, vers le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Arrivé à sa portée, Voldemort entoura le verre de ses doigts et par extension ceux d'Izar, les maintenant en place.

"Tu n'es plus sensible à la magie, n'est-ce pas ?" énonça l'homme, ce dernier _toujours_ aussi perspicace.

Ses lèvres s'amincirent. "Non."

Voldemort, le visage impénétrable, se leva de sa chaise. Il sinua jusqu'à la maison, laissant derrière lui Izar qui clignait des yeux avec perplexité. Le jeune sorcier se rassit contre sa chaise, songeur. Il ne _pensait_ pas avoir été aussi transparent sur ses émotions par rapport à la perte de sa magico-sensibilité. Mais là encore, Voldemort avait des yeux perçants et pouvait lire en lui comme personne d'autre. Il était difficile de camoufler son amertume. La magie était et sera toujours tout pour lui.

Soudain, le Seigneur des Ténèbres revint, tenant un autre verre. Cette fois, le liquide à l'intérieur était d'un rouge profond, presque bordeaux.

"Voilà," Voldemort glissa le verre à travers la table. "Tu apprécieras probablement plus ceci que le brandy."

Izar baissa le regard dessus et le releva sur le Seigneur des Ténèbres. "J'ai aimé le brandy," bluffa-t-il habilement.

Voldemort ne cilla pas. "Menteur." Il reprit place sur sa chaise, examinant Izar avec amusement. "Le cognac est très fort et s'adresse généralement aux buveurs plus mûrs. Tu devrais commencer par du vin. Je pense que cela correspondra plus à tes préférences." Une lueur réjouie embrasa ses yeux alors qu'il regardait Izar froncer les sourcils en direction dudit vin. "Il vaut mieux savoir quelle boisson tu préfères avant de participer à des rassemblements. Tu ne veux pas être vu par l'hôte en train de frissonner d'écœurement après chaque gorgée."

Les yeux verts clairs se rétrécirent vers le Seigneur des Ténèbres. "Je m'assurerai de ne pas révéler ma répugnance."

Voldemort agita vaguement la main, ne prenant pas en considération le ton insulté d'Izar. "Essaye juste, mon enfant. Fais-moi plaisir."

"Je pense que je te fais déjà assez plaisir comme ça," grommela-t-il avant de goûter. C'était sec, mais le vin descendit dans sa gorge beaucoup plus facilement que le brandy. Il réchauffait agréablement sa bouche, chatouillant ses papilles gustatives avant de glisser jusqu'au fond de sa gorge. Il n'avait même pas besoin de regarder le Seigneur des Ténèbres pour savoir que l'homme affichait une expression suffisante. "Tu es trop arrogant pour ton propre bien," grogna le jeune sorcier.

Un ricanement fut tout ce qu'il reçut en réponse.

Un silence confortable s'installa entre eux. Izar pouvait entendre les petites vagues clapoter contre le rebord de la piscine et plus loin, il pouvait même entendre le lac. Il ne l'avait pas encore vu, mais l'air était chargé d'humidité et son odorat développé pouvait discerner sa présence évidente à travers le paysage.

"Je ne pense pas que ta magico-sensibilité soit partie," annonça Voldemort de but en blanc.

Essayant de cacher son scepticisme, l'héritier Black dirigea son attention sur lui. "Cygnus," commença-t-il, les souvenirs inondant son esprit. "M'a manipulé ainsi que mes gènes. Ma sensibilité à la magie venait de lui, elle existait pour que je puisse toucher le Voile et y survivre. Merde, il a fait en sorte que je ne puisse pas apprendre facilement l'Occlumancie." Il mentionna cette information simplement pour justifier son incapacité à apprendre cet art de l'esprit. "J'ai été créé selon sa convenance. Quand mon corps est mort, tout a péri avec, y compris ma magico-sensibilité."

Le regard du Seigneur des Ténèbres ne se détacha pas une seule fois d'Izar. Il y avait beaucoup de choses qui auraient pu attirer et retenir son attention sur le patio, mais il ne semblait pas voir quoi que ce soit d'autre que lui. "Ta sensibilité à la magie fait partie de ton noyau magique. Le venin a tué ton corps, empêchant ainsi Cygnus d'avoir un réceptacle _vivant_. Cela n'a pas détruit son essence."

Izar hésita. Lorsqu'il avait été prisonnier de son esprit, il se souvenait avoir aperçu le noyau magique de Voldemort à travers les yeux de Cygnus. Il avait été divisé en deux parties très complexes. L'une hébergeait la majorité de la magie de Voldemort, tandis que l'autre fonctionnait comme un stabilisateur pour sa créature.

"Ta magico-sensibilité loge dans un nouvel endroit de ton noyau," le Seigneur des Ténèbres prit une gorgée de brandy. "Tu as juste besoin de la découvrir une fois de plus."

Cela paraissait logique; quelque chose qu'il aurait dû trouver par lui-même. Une aptitude magique ne résidait pas dans le sang ou l'ADN, mais dans le noyau magique. Izar se pencha, et soutint sa tête d'une main tandis qu'il faisait tournoyer lentement son verre entre son index et son pouce. "Je ne…" il s'éclaircit la gorge. "Si je retrouvais ma sensibilité à la magie, je ne pense pas que je pourrais me servir du pouvoir qu'a utilisé Cygnus."

Il était beaucoup plus à l'aise avec juste le fait de _ressentir_ et de voir la magie. Beaucoup de sorciers en abusaient. Ils la prenaient pour acquise et pensaient que c'était leur droit de posséder une telle faculté. Dès la naissance, les sorciers recevaient le cadeau de porter une partie de la nature, de la puissance de l'univers. Le don créé par son ancêtre abusait de ce pouvoir. C'était lâche et honteux.

Voldemort haussa un sourcil, l'incitant silencieusement à étayer son propos.

"Cela serait comme jeter le Sortilège de la Mort à quelqu'un qui a le dos tourné. C'est déloyal et abject," siffla Izar. Il se souvenait encore de Regulus, à genoux, perdu et vulnérable. Le pouvoir de Cygnus l'avait surpris, l'avait même quelque peu impressionné, mais plus il y pensait, plus il en était dégoûté.

Une main s'approcha pour toucher sa joue. "Tu es bien trop éthique, mon garçon," susurra Voldemort.

Les yeux verts s'écarquillèrent avant de se rétrécir. "Tu dis ça comme si c'était une mauvaise chose."

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres admira son visage, puis caressa d'un ongle sa mâchoire. "Ça l'est," souffla-t-il. "Toi et moi avons de nombreuses différences. L'éthique et la morale sont des choses sur lesquelles je ne veux pas me disputer avec toi. Jamais."

Les mots de l'homme furent prononcés de telle sorte qu'Izar put comprendre leur signification plus profonde. Voldemort était contraire à l'éthique et ne lui permettrait donc pas de lui prêcher la morale et l'honneur. C'était quelque chose pour lequel il ne se laisserait pas dicter sa conduite. Le jeune sorcier était parfaitement d'accord avec ça. Il avait soutenu de nombreuses actions et philosophies de Voldemort; il avait même fermé les yeux sur sa propension à la torture. Essayer d'influencer un Seigneur des Ténèbres pour ensuite lâcher une tape amicale sur l'épaule de son ennemi avant d'engager un duel, n'était pas quelque chose qu'Izar avait prévu de faire.

Néanmoins, il fut amusé de se rappeler le Ministère. "Tu as fait quelque chose d'honorable l'autre jour au Ministère." Les yeux cramoisis se plissèrent à la vue du sourire qui se formait sur sa bouche, ce qui le fit s'agrandir davantage. "Tu as sauvé mon père du Voile. C'est plutôt... admirable venant de toi."

Voldemort siffla, retirant sa main du visage d'Izar. "Je l'ai fait par précaution, n'en doute jamais, mon enfant."

Et le jeune Black n'en doutait pas. Regulus ne signifiait rien pour Voldemort. La seule raison pour laquelle l'homme l'avait sauvé était parce qu'il avait une haute opinion de son père. Il y avait aussi l'idée que Voldemort avait besoin de Regulus en vie pour mener à bien ses projets.

Izar aimait juste taquiner le Seigneur des Ténèbres à ce sujet, afin de voir cette _délicieuse_ réaction sur sa figure.

Comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées, l'expression de Voldemort changea et il se redressa. Ses yeux laissaient transparaître son humeur noire alors qu'il fixait le sourire espiègle sur les lèvres d'Izar. "Parle-moi de ta Marque des Ténèbres," ordonna brusquement l'homme. "C'est un exploit très remarquable que tu aies appris à la manipuler. Je peux exprimer sans encombre mon appréciation maintenant que tout cela est derrière nous. Mais ce que j'aimerais savoir, c'est comment tu y es parvenu."

Izar vida le reste de son verre et le reposa sur la table. Il évita le regard de l'homme et contempla à son tour la peau que dévoilait sa manche retroussée. La Marque des Ténèbres arborait la plus profonde nuance de noir qu'il avait jamais vue. Le serpent siffla, exalté par la présence du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

"J'ai eu un peu d'aide," confessa-t-il, tout sourire.

Il se remémora l'exultation qui s'était emparée de lui lorsqu'il avait atteint son objectif de modifier la Marque des Ténèbres. Cela n'avait pas d'importance désormais qu'elle soit redevenue celle de Voldemort. Ce qui importait, c'était qu'Izar l'ait fait, avait accompli quelque chose que personne ne pouvait espérer imaginer. Et qu'est-ce qui avait rendu son succès encore plus beau ? Le fait qu'il n'avait pas éveillé l'ombre d'un doute chez le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

"Ollivander," ce dernier devina correctement. "Je lui avais fait jurer le secret."

"Effectivement," se rappela Izar. "Mais ça ne m'a pas empêché d'entrer par effraction dans sa boutique et de lire son registre. Quand j'ai découvert que la Marque fonctionnait de la même manière que le sortilège Protéiforme, j'ai supposé que c'était le cœur de ta baguette qui les unissait. Après avoir regardé le registre d'Ollivander, je…" il s'interrompit, jetant un coup d'œil à la Marque des Ténèbres avant de lever les yeux vers l'homme. "Je me suis procuré ta baguette jumelle."

"Tu l'as volée ?"

"Elle…" ses lèvres se pincèrent. Devait-il le lui dire ? Il était allé jusqu'ici après tout. S'il se rétractait maintenant, Voldemort deviendrait suspicieux inutilement. "Elle m'a appelé."

Son expression était indéchiffrable alors qu'il dévisageait Izar. Finalement, après ce qui sembla être une éternité, la bouche de l'homme se tordit en un rictus sadique. "Intéressant." Ses longs doigts caressaient pensivement sa mâchoire. "As-tu la moindre idée de pourquoi la baguette t'a appelé à ce moment-là et pas quand tu avais onze ans ?"

Cette question était posée pour connaître son opinion. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres savait probablement la réponse. Et Izar savait la réponse aussi bien que lui. Après tout, il avait eu des mois pour y réfléchir. "Ma première supposition est que je ne te connaissais pas encore avant l'été de ma quatrième année. Et quand nous nous sommes rencontrés, ma magie a changé d'une façon ou d'une autre quand elle est entrée en contact avec la tienne. Elle t'a reconnu comme mon compagnon en quelque sorte." Izar fit une pause et leva sa main gauche. "Ma dernière théorie est que le lien Celtique a quelque chose à voir avec ça."

"C'est très probablement la première hypothèse," acquiesça Voldemort. "Le lien Celtique peut être conçu pour manipuler ta magie, mais je m'en sers pour d'autres raisons."

Et ils savaient tous deux quelles étaient ces 'autres raisons'.

Izar se raidit mais Voldemort ne s'arrêta pas là.

"S'il te plaît continue," invita l'homme. "Je suis avide de savoir comment tu as pu traverser mon bouclier magique. Ta magico-sensibilité a dû considérablement t'aider, tout comme la baguette."

Il haussa légèrement les épaules. "J'ai mangé la barrière. Le sort que j'avais inventé m'a permis..."

"Le sort que tu as utilisé sur Bellatrix, oui, je m'en souviens très bien. Et tu as _mangé_ la barrière..." Voldemort se tut, ses yeux inspectant avec une lueur possessive la silhouette d'Izar. Il y avait quelque chose de plus sombre, bien plus sombre que la possessivité dans son regard. Cela le rendit méfiant, mais circonspect en même temps. Il prenait conscience désormais que Voldemort constituait quatre prédateurs réunis en un seul; un Seigneur des Ténèbres, un serpent, une Fae et un vampire.

Cependant, Izar restait exactement le même, toujours aussi peu imposant.

Cette pensée lui instilla la confiance nécessaire pour lever les yeux et se confronter au regard affamé de Voldemort. Il n'était peut-être pas aussi habile et expérimenté dans ce jeu que lui, mais il était plus que disposé à essayer.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres se rassit sur sa chaise. Le ciel s'assombrissait, répandant des ombres sur son corps à chaque endroit qu'Izar aurait aimé visualiser clairement. Avec son sang de créature, il pouvait mieux voir dans l'obscurité que d'habitude, mais le visage de l'homme restait ombragé et indistinct.

Izar avait deux options.

Il pouvait rester assis là et laisser son sentiment d'insécurité grossir à cause du regard persistant de Voldemort et ses pensées silencieuses, tout en paraissant peut-être vulnérable durant ce laps de temps; ou bien il pouvait séduire l'homme et l'appâter hors des ténèbres.

Cette dernière idée était dangereuse, surtout quand le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait sa propre manière de jouer à un jeu. Izar se sentait comme une souris qui courait tout droit entre les griffes du chat. Mais qui a dit qu'il ne pourrait pas y survivre ? Il avait autant de pouvoir sur Voldemort que celui-ci en avait sur lui.

Izar se leva et se dirigea vers la piscine. Il était douloureusement conscient des yeux qui le suivaient alors qu'il touchait l'eau avec son pied.

"Je crains que les vêtements ne soient pas autorisés dans l'eau, mon enfant," murmura la voix de Voldemort dans son dos.

Le jeune homme sourit largement, son dos toujours tourné vers lui. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres l'avait sous-estimé. La plupart des gens se seraient sentis honteux ou exposés. Izar, cependant, n'avait jamais été embarrassé par son corps. Il était confiant dans sa peau et n'avait aucun scrupule à se montrer nu. Cela le dérangeait encore moins si Voldemort pensait qu'il ne le ferait _jamais_.

Il déboutonna sa chemise et la laisse tomber sur le sol du patio, au bord de la piscine. Se composant un visage sérieux, Izar fit le tour de la piscine et se posta jusqu'aux marches qui s'enfonçaient dans l'eau bleue. Alors qu'il dégrafait son pantalon, il fixa innocemment le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Avec un sourire faussement pudique, il laissa tomber son pantalon, révélant absolument tout.

Oui, il jouait avec le feu. Il le savait. Mais il y avait quelque chose d'étrangement _excitant_ dans le fait d'aguicher le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Cela le gonflait d'une adrénaline qu'il n'avait jamais connue auparavant.

Alors qu'Izar s'enfonçait lentement dans l'eau, il vit la longue silhouette de l'homme se détacher de sa chaise en résine. Tel un voile ténébreux et dangereux, le Seigneur des Ténèbres longea silencieusement le périmètre de la piscine, sa chemise tombant à côté de la sienne.

Cette action n'était pas inattendue, mais elle le surprit quand même. Quelque chose de lourd lui écrasait l'estomac tandis qu'il regardait Voldemort déboutonner son pantalon. Les yeux écarlates rencontrèrent ceux verts, le provoquant. Puis, le pantalon descendit de ses jambes et Izar craignit d'avoir fait le mauvais choix en attisant son désir. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres était déjà dur, impatient de mettre la main sur lui.

Le jeune sorcier plongea la tête sous l'eau froide, comprenant qu'il ne pourrait pas se soustraire à Voldemort maintenant que celui-ci avait joué sa propre carte. Si Izar sautait hors de l'eau et se réfugiait dans la maison avant qu'il ne le touche, cela serait considéré comme lâche. Mais il pouvait jouer et exciter le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Après quelques caresses appuyées, Izar sortirait de la piscine, satisfait d'avoir pu causer pareilles réactions chez lui.

Mais serait-il capable d'échapper à Voldemort quand l'homme était clairement décidé à prendre ce qu'il voulait ?

Izar brisa la surface de l'eau et observa le Seigneur des Ténèbres se rapprocher avant de s'arrêter à quelques centimètres de lui. La première chose qu'il aurait dû prendre en compte était son environnement. C'était stupide de se faire coincer par Voldemort, d'autant plus qu'il n'y avait aucun moyen pour qu'il contourne l'homme sans ressembler à un gamin effrayé.

Son regard rivé sur lui ne le rassura pas.

L'héritier Black rassembla son courage et tendit la main pour exécuter ce qu'il avait prévu de faire. Jouer et provoquer. Dès que ses doigts effleurèrent le torse du Seigneur des Ténèbres, une main jaillit de l'eau et emprisonna son poignet. Avec une rapidité surprenante, le bras d'Izar fut plaqué derrière lui contre le sol du patio. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'avança davantage et respira profondément son odeur, un sourire malicieux dessiné sur ses lèvres. L'homme _savait_ qu'il avait contrecarré ses plans.

"J'espère que tu ne prévois pas de me prendre à mon propre jeu," murmura Voldemort d'une voix rauque, caverneuse. "Car tu ne réussiras pas."

Son visage se découpait dans le décor assombri et Izar empoigna durement les cheveux épais de l'homme. Il tira légèrement, faisant reculer sa tête et l'éloignant ainsi de lui. "Pat*," souffla-t-il avec passion. Il tira davantage sur son cuir chevelu pour faire bonne mesure, se délectant du sifflement douloureux qui sortait de sa bouche.

Les yeux carmins semblèrent ravis de ses initiatives. Izar avait remarqué que le Seigneur des Ténèbres était excité et stimulé quand il se montrait plus rusé que lui, ou... au moins quand il suivait son rythme.

"Tu as oublié que je possède une autre main, enfant stupide," siffla Voldemort.

Et soudainement, le pénis d'Izar fut saisi par une main rude. Le garçon poussa un cri de douleur et de plaisir mêlé, couvrant le rire amusé de Voldemort. Il vit des étoiles quand le Seigneur des Ténèbres le caressa habilement. Ce dernier bougea son corps pour que son bras libre soit coincé contre la paroi de la piscine. C'était une position inconfortable pour tous les deux, mais ils le voyaient seulement comme une lutte pour la domination.

C'était la première fois qu'Izar était sollicité ainsi par quelqu'un d'autre. C'était pathétique, mais là encore, c'était ce que Voldemort avait exigé quand il lui avait remis l'anneau Celtique. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres voulait sa virginité, son inexpérience. Il voulait tout de lui.

Izar garda ses doigts recroquevillés dans les cheveux de l'homme qui continuait de le toucher. Ses pensées devinrent floues et étourdies à tel point qu'il dut mordre sa lèvre inférieure pour garder pied sur terre. Il y avait des points positifs à cette situation. Il voulait acquérir de l'expérience avant de se donner complètement au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Et il voulait s'habituer à cette sensation enivrante de l'avoir aussi proche et intime. Mais même avec son esprit brouillé, Izar savait qu'il ne s'habituerait probablement jamais à ça.

"Tu réfléchis trop, Izar. Jouis pour moi et je te laisserai tenir les rênes."

Le dénommé ferma les yeux quand le Seigneur des Ténèbres donna une caresse taquine à ses testicules.

Et là, il perdit le contrôle.

Il gémit et vint dans la main de Voldemort, des points noirs entachant sa vision. Izar s'appuya mollement contre le mur de la piscine, desserrant sa prise sur ses cheveux. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres relâcha son poignet ainsi que son sexe puis nagea loin d'Izar, un halo de suffisance flottant autour de lui.

Le jeune sorcier serra les dents et rassembla finalement ses forces pour le regarder. L'homme venait juste de percer la surface de l'eau, rabattant d'une main ses cheveux vers arrière. Les cheveux ainsi plaqués attiraient l'attention sur ses pommettes saillantes et ses traits taillés à la serpe. Il ne ressemblait en rien au Seigneur des Ténèbres à ce moment précis.

Izar, songeant à sa revanche, nagea vers lui. Voldemort étudia sa progression, toute sa personne rayonnant d'autosatisfaction.

Avec un grognement bas, il le rejoint, posa les mains derrière sa tête et l'embrassa. Leurs corps étaient pressés l'un contre l'autre sous l'eau, tous deux conscients du membre épais de Voldemort entre eux qui réclamait libération.

Le mage noir attrapa les jambes d'Izar et les souleva pour qu'elles s'enroulent autour de sa taille. Soudain, sa verge frotta contre ses fesses; déclaration silencieuse que sa place se trouvait à cet endroit... qu'elle était _censée_ être là.

Izar interrompit le baiser, ses yeux lançant des éclairs. "Tu as dit que tu me donnerais le contrôle."

Voldemort inclina la tête, ses bras forts encerclant son corps tandis qu'un sourire satisfait naissait sur ses lèvres. Il avait l'air insouciant, à des années lumières de l'homme qui rêvait de la torture et mort des moldus. Mais il y avait encore dans son regard cette étincelle qui augurait de sombres promesses, qui rappelait à Izar de ne jamais le sous-estimer.

Le jeune homme tendit la main et caressa son menton. "Je veux te prendre dans ma bouche," souffla-t-il.

Ses yeux s'élargirent d'un plaisir sauvage avant de relâcher Izar et de nager jusqu'au bord de la piscine. Utilisant ses avant-bras, Voldemort s'extirpa de l'eau, un sourire arrogant sur le visage. "Alors fais-le." Quelque chose dans l'expression de l'homme l'avertit qu'il gardait un atout dans sa manche. C'était comme s'il était _ravi_ de sa suggestion parce que cela correspondait à ses propres plans.

Ignorant l'avertissement, Izar plaça sa main sur le genou de Voldemort et saisit la virilité gorgée de sang avec son autre main. Elle était dure, lourde et incroyablement chaude. De par leur statut de mort-vivant, leurs pouls n'existaient plus mais ils avaient toujours du sang. Les organes reproducteurs avaient dû être épargnés par les opérations du Seigneur des Ténèbres, leur permettant ainsi à tous deux d'avoir une érection. Il se demanda si leur sperme était encore fertile, mais chassa cette pensée quand il se rendit compte que ce n'était _pas_ le moment de libérer sa curiosité de Serdaigle.

Il n'avait jamais fait de fellation avant, mais parce qu'il avait lui-même un pénis, il savait ce qui serait agréable d'après ce qu'il s'était imaginé.

"D'ici à ce que tu mettes ta jolie bouche autour de moi, j'ai peur d'avoir..."

Izar coupa l'homme en léchant le dessous de sa verge. Voldemort était déjà tellement dur qu'il savait qu'il ne durerait pas longtemps. Cette preuve tangible confirma ses spéculations sur le fait qu'il avait été excité par leurs interactions, s'enthousiasmant du défi que le jeune Black lui lançait. Ce n'était pas seulement le sexe qui rendait ainsi le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Caressant d'une main l'intérieur de ses cuisses, il suçota légèrement le membre. Il était épais et long et Izar savait qu'il ne pourrait jamais le prendre en entier dans sa bouche. Aucun doute que Voldemort apprécierait de le voir s'étrangler à moitié en essayant de le faire.

Izar se pencha et lapa la goutte de semence blanche qui coulait du gland. C'était amer et salé, loin d'être délicieux, mais pas insupportable. Il ouvrit grand la bouche et la referma sur Voldemort. Vu qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'oxygène, Izar pensait que c'était beaucoup plus facile ainsi que s'il avait été humain. Cependant, ses crocs courts étaient difficiles à manœuvrer car il voulait éviter d'entailler le Seigneur des Ténèbres. L'idée de le couper l'amusait mais il savait qu'il en subirait les conséquences.

Il leva les yeux vers l'homme alors qu'il le prenait plus profondément dans sa bouche. Izar aurait cru qu'il aurait la tête renversée en arrière et les yeux fermés de plaisir. Au lieu de cela, le regard qui rencontra le sien envoya une décharge à travers tout son corps.

Voldemort le regardait avec autorité et en même temps comme s'il était fasciné par lui. Un sourire narquois persistait sur ses lèvres, un sourire qui signifiait clairement qu'il pensait avoir remporté un grand prix.

Izar plissa les yeux et enroula sa langue autour de l'appendice chaud, puis fit glisser ses crocs de chaque côté de la peau tendre. En réponse, les testicules de Voldemort se tendirent et Izar sut qu'il était sur le point d'éjaculer.

Sans avertissement, le Seigneur des Ténèbres se pencha et empoigna ses cheveux d'une main pour l'en dégager. Abasourdi, Izar laissa faire. Il aurait pensé que Voldemort aurait voulu se libérer dans sa bouche pour asseoir sa domination. Mais le jeune sorcier découvrirait bientôt que se répandre dans la bouche de quelqu'un était l'acte le moins dominant possible.

Une main forte garda son visage en place alors que la semence épaisse de l'homme frappait ses joues, son front puis finalement ses yeux. Izar poussa un grondement de colère, tentant de fuir, mais la main le tenait fermement en place. Le fluide collant continuait de se déverser sur son visage, le revendiquant comme sien.

L'orgasme de Voldemort sembla durer une éternité mais en réalité, ce ne fut que quelques secondes. Au dessus de lui, le mage noir poussa un râle, puis relâcha son menton. "Tu n'as aucune idée depuis combien de temps je voulais te faire ça, chéri."

Izar bouillonna de colère et se jeta à l'eau pour frotter énergiquement sa figure. C'était humiliant. Il s'était laissé avoir. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait prévu ça jusque dans les moindres détails.

Se redressant, il dévoila ses crocs à Voldemort. "Tu es un putain de connard, tu m'entends ?"

Tout ce qu'il reçut comme réponse fut un sourire concupiscent. Se prélassant avec contentement contre le rebord de la piscine, Voldemort suivit des yeux Izar qui en sortait. "Tu avais l'air exquis," murmura une voix grave derrière lui alors qu'il contournait la piscine pour aller en direction de la maison. "Complètement et _totalement_ mien."

Izar grimaça à ces mots, se retourna et fusilla son dos. "J'espère que tu as bien conscience d'avoir gâché toute chance de recevoir une autre fellation."

Avant qu'il puisse répondre, Izar claqua la porte de la maison. Malgré les actes de Voldemort, il ne put empêcher un rictus d'étirer ses lèvres. C'était typique. Ce serait _toujours_ typique. Il aurait juste à empêcher que cela se reproduise à l'avenir. Et maintenant qu'il avait plus d'expérience avec le contact sexuel, il était certain de se sentir plus confiant la prochaine fois.

Après tout, il aurait besoin de se venger de cette combine que l'homme avait usée ce soir.

* * *

Pat* : terme utilisé aux échecs pour désigner le fait que votre adversaire ne peut plus jouer sans mettre son propre roi en échec, la partie est donc déclarée nulle.

 ** **Note de l'auteur**** **:** Je sais que beaucoup d'entre vous aiment les échanges slashesques entre Voldemort et Izar. Néanmoins, l'histoire ne comportera pas beaucoup de ce genre de scènes. Il y a encore pas mal de points du scénario que je dois aborder avant que l'histoire ne se finisse, et Izar n'est pas encore prêt pour se donner à Voldemort.


	9. Partie II Chapitre 9

**Chapitre 9**

"En quelle couleur ce sera ?"

"Noir."

"Blanc."

La mâchoire d'Izar se tendit et il jeta un coup d'œil à Jedusor à travers le reflet du miroir. A côté de lui, le tailleur fit une pause dans ses mesures, semblant hésiter entre lui et le Sous-secrétaire. Les deux sorciers venaient tout juste de quitter la maison privée de Voldemort et de revenir en Grande-Bretagne, avant d'arriver chez cette discrète boutique de tailleur.

Avant qu'ils ne partent, Izar avait reçu un enseignement strict de sa part. Leurs _activités_ nocturnes avaient été mises de côté et Jedusor lui avait appris à créer de puissants glamours. Heureusement, Izar n'avait pas eu besoin d'autant de sorts de glamour que lui. Ses oreilles, ses dents, ses écailles et ses ongles avaient facilement été métamorphosés au profit d'une apparence plus humaine. Néanmoins, ses yeux avaient été plus difficilement modifiés.

L'homme affirmait que les glamours optiques étaient les plus compliqués et les plus difficiles à maintenir. Pour cette raison, il choisissait de garder ses yeux rouges fendus quand il était sous sa forme du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Les glamours optiques pouvaient causer la cécité s'ils étaient portés trop longtemps. Ils avaient aussi tendance à se dissiper si le sorcier n'avait pas assez de contrôle sur sa magie ou si ses émotions l'emportaient sur sa raison.

Jedusor lui avait soumis de garder ses yeux verts, mais de ramener ses pupilles à leur forme d'origine. Cette suggestion n'avait pas plu à Izar qui avait obstinément changé ses iris vers leur ancienne couleur gris-vert. Regulus verrait la différence s'il regardait ses yeux. Et il n'était pas d'humeur à essayer de lui expliquer la cause de ce changement.

Cela n'entraînerait que douleur et souffrance des deux côtés si son père découvrait son statut de créature.

Izar pouvait courir plus vite, arrêter de respirer, sauter plus haut, parmi bien d'autres talents surnaturels. Jedusor n'avait pas arrêté de dire ce qu'il pensait du fait d'exposer ainsi ses nouvelles capacités. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui avait fait comprendre qu'il devait continuer d'agir aussi humainement que possible. Si quelqu'un apercevait sa vraie façade, si quelqu'un voyait la créature qui se cachait derrière, Izar aurait à le tuer. Peu importait qui c'était, le témoin devait cesser de vivre.

Izar avait argumenté qu'il pouvait simplement lancer un _Oubliettes_ mais le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui avait rétorqué que les sortilèges d'Amnésie pouvaient être trafiqués.

Cela le rendit déterminé à garder son glamour parfaitement en place. Si Regulus devenait suspicieux... Izar ne savait pas s'il choisirait de trahir les souhaits du Seigneur des Ténèbres pour garder son père en vie, ou s'il lèverait la baguette contre l'homme qui n'avait fait que le protéger.

Regulus. Izar inspira profondément, désirant plus que tout revoir son père. Et Sirius. D'après ce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait dit, les deux hommes se portaient bien. Lucius Malefoy avait veillé à ce qu'ils restent silencieux et tranquilles jusqu'à pouvoir le revoir. Cela n'avait pourtant pas calmé ses nerfs au sujet de son père. Pas quand il se souvenait avec une précision accrue combien Regulus avait souffert entre les mains de Cygnus. Et puis il y avait Sirius. Son oncle avait été vulnérable avant de recevoir un tel choc. Il était probable que sa vulnérabilité psychologique se soit accentuée pendant son absence de quatre jours, le privant ainsi d'une chance d'attirer son oncle du côté des Ténèbres.

Izar n'aurait pas l'occasion de les revoir avant la réception au Ministère. Il devait se procurer une nouvelle robe pour l'événement et ensuite accompagner le Seigneur des Ténèbres à sa base. Selon son ordre, il devait rester vivre avec lui. Ils commenceraient son entraînement en Occlumancie et l'homme voulait affiner ses compétences en duel, ainsi qu'élargir ses connaissances en magie noire. Cela rappela à l'héritier Black la conversation qu'il avait eue avec lui, après ses quatre mois d'absence.

Une partie de lui, le côté têtu et indépendant, désirait contester l'ordre qui était d'accompagner le Seigneur des Ténèbres à sa base. Mais le côté le plus logique réfutait que s'il partait vivre à sa base en Grande-Bretagne, cela signifierait qu'il pourrait s'atteler à son projet de créer des faux Horcruxes.

Horcruxes…

 _ _Lily__ _._

Izar pencha la tête en arrière et dévoila ses dents au plafond en signe d'exaspération. Il ne _penserait_ pas à elle. Il ne pouvait pas y songer de manière rationnelle sans ressentir cette forte émotion qui lui brûlait la poitrine. Il n'avait jamais prononcé à haute voix le fait qu'elle avait fabriqué un Horcruxe. Il n'en avait même pas adressé un mot au Seigneur des Ténèbres.

"Elle sera en blanc," décréta vivement Jedusor derrière lui. L'homme était majestueusement assis sur une chaise en bois et en cuir, derrière l'estrade. Il n'avait pas levé les yeux de la Gazette du Sorcier qu'il lisait, ses lunettes argentées brillant sous le soleil qui passait à travers la fenêtre.

Son arrogance et son besoin d'avoir le contrôle absolu exaspérait Izar. Cependant, il camoufla son irritation derrière un masque de glace.

"Noir," répliqua-t-il. Il darda sur le tailleur un regard dur. "Je veux qu'elle soit noire."

Le pauvre homme. Jedusor avait emmené Izar chez un tailleur privé dans l'Allée des Embrumes dès qu'ils étaient arrivés en Grande-Bretagne. Le propriétaire de la boutique demandait un prix très élevé en échange de ses robes sur mesure mais en retour, le client recevait une robe de qualité et la garantie du secret professionnel. Le propriétaire et ses employés ne comméreraient pas sur leur clientèle. Cela faisait partie du contrat.

Took Rosenthal, était un homme petit et chauve. Il avait un large front et de son emplacement, Izar pouvait voir la sueur perler au sommet de son crâne. Ses yeux bleus perçants se déplaçaient entre Tom Jedusor et lui, semblant indécis. L'homme était incroyablement faible d'esprit et cupide. Izar était tenté de s'amuser avec lui, mais il savait que Jedusor aurait une longueur d'avance sur lui... possédant probablement déjà l'obéissance de Rosenthal.

Finalement, l'homme se détacha de son journal et jeta un regard foudroyant à Took. "Qui vous paye, M. Rosenthal ?" C'était un murmure soufflé d'un ton soyeux; d'un ton qui suggérait au tailleur stupide que Jedusor était très influent et pouvait aller dépenser ses gallions ailleurs.

"Oui, Monsieur le Sous-secrétaire."

Les yeux bleus se posèrent sur Izar et celui-ci lui adressa un regard méprisant. Le tailleur lui retourna un sourire mielleux, ajustant le tissu autour de son corps mince. "Puis-je vous proposer, peut-être, une couleur entre le noir et le blanc ? Un gris profond irait merveilleusement au jeune homme."

Izar considéra la chose, trouvant cela beaucoup plus préférable que le _blanc_. Qui imaginerait l'héritier politique de Tom Jedusor en blanc ? L'homme lui-même ne portait que du noir et du gris et, à l'occasion, du vert foncé. Du blanc. Ce n'était pas rare, mais c'était une couleur qu'il méprisait simplement parce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres aimait la voir sur lui.

Jedusor envoya à Rosenthal un regard brûlant, ce qui fit rire nerveusement ce dernier. "Cependant," commença joyeusement Took. "Le blanc le mettrait bien plus en valeur que n'importe quelle autre couleur…"

Izar ancra ses yeux dans ceux de Voldemort à travers le miroir, offrant à l'homme une expression peu impressionnée. "J'ai déjà des robes à Square Grimmaurd," prononça-t-il calmement. "Je ne vois pas pourquoi il m'en faudrait une nouvelle alors que j'en ai déjà plusieurs décentes."

Jedusor se concentra de nouveau sur son journal, signe évident qu'il ne trouvait pas le déroulé de cette conversation important. "Tu as grandi depuis... ta dernière poussée de croissance. Et j'aimerais que mon héritier ait l'air présentable avec des capes et des robes bien ajustées."

Izar se tourna vers le miroir et regarda son reflet. Regarda _vraiment_ son reflet. Izar avait la preuve évidente en face de lui de ce que voulait dire Jedusor au sujet de sa dernière poussée de croissance. Sa transformation en créature semblait lui avoir attribué quelques centimètres en plus, ce qui l'amenait presque à mesurer un mètre quatre-vingt. Son long corps était bien loin de ressembler à sa petite stature de l'année dernière. Cette grande taille lui convenait beaucoup mieux. Elle le faisait paraître comme s'il détenait un pouvoir et une confiance que son ancienne taille plus petite ne pourrait jamais espérer disposer.

Son visage avait également changé. Alors que ses traits semblaient toujours trop purs et innocents à son goût, son allure aristocratique prononcée et sa forte mâchoire le rendaient plus âgé. Mais l'attribut le plus attrayant était ses yeux. Malgré le glamour, Izar pouvait discerner une sorte d'obscurité qui subsistait en dessous. Les ombres s'accrochaient à son regard, lui rappelant qu'il avait traversé plus d'épreuves que tout autre sorcier de son âge.

La pensée d'avoir seize ans pour toujours n'avait pas l'air si épouvantable. Oui, il aurait aimé avoir au moins vingt ans, mais voici le corps qui lui était destiné pour l'éternité. Et il le porterait avec assurance et grâce.

Avant qu'il ne puisse essayer de persuader Jedusor qu'il devrait plutôt porter une robe noire ou verte, la cloche au-dessus de la porte branlante tinta.

Izar se retourna autant que possible et vit deux blonds pénétrer dans le magasin. Il s'abstint de lever les yeux au ciel. D'après le reflet de Jedusor, il semblerait qu'il se retenait de faire la même chose. C'était une trop grosse coïncidence de rencontrer les deux sorciers _ici_ , à cette heure de la journée. Lucius souhaitait probablement fouiner et satisfaire sa curiosité.

"Monsieur Malefoy," annonça Jedusor d'une voix traînante. "Ravi de vous revoir tous les deux." Malgré l'aversion évidente de l'homme face à pareille compagnie, son ton se fit entendre comme un agréable murmure.

Izar n'était pas sûr de réussir à adopter le même timbre de voix. Il braqua ses yeux sur Lucius avant de considérer Drago. Il avait l'impression que ça faisait des années qu'il n'avait pas vu l'héritier Malefoy. Drago avait l'air d'être presque la même personne que l'année dernière. La douceur de son visage venait de sa mère, tout comme sa taille. Le garçon semblait s'en être rendu compte lui-même, car il essayait de paraître plus impressionnant qu'il ne l'était... il avait une posture qui criait l'influence de son père, même de l'autre côté de la pièce.

Il laisse pousser ses cheveux, remarqua Izar. De légères ondulations descendaient presque jusqu'à ses épaules, semblables à de la soie filée. Il avait toujours admiré les cheveux blonds. C'était une caractéristique à part entière.

"Un plaisir Sous-secrétaire Jedusor, M. Black," Lucius s'inclina légèrement, ses yeux retraçant la silhouette d'Izar comme pour chercher les signes révélant l'état de faiblesse dans lequel il avait été au Ministère, quelques jours plus tôt. "Drago est ici pour avoir une nouvelle robe ce soir, lors de la réception au Ministère."

Izar garda ses yeux rivés vers le dénommé, désirant son attention. Cependant, vu le regard stupide que posait Drago sur lui, il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter de l'attirer. Un coup sec de la canne de Lucius extirpa le blond de son émerveillement.

"Tu y assistes ?" demanda Izar d'une voix légère, gorgée de suffisance. "Dumbledore t'a donné un congé spécial pour Poudlard ?"

Drago cligna des yeux et s'éclaircit la gorge, tout en évitant le regard désapprobateur de son père. "Oui," répondit-il d'un ton cassant. "Il a accordé un moment de répit aux étudiants pour le week-end. Selon lui, l'élection politique est une bonne opportunité d'apprentissage. La plupart des Serpentards seront présents." Ses yeux fixaient un point au-dessus de son épaule. "Ainsi que quelques-uns de tes anciens camarades de classe de Serdaigle, je crois."

Izar était _certain_ que tout étudiant ayant des liens avec le Ministère allait tenter d'y participer. Les Gryffondors seraient tout aussi heureux d'y aller. Selon toute vraisemblance, les Gryffondors considéraient Rufus Scrimgeour comme un modèle. Izar n'avait jamais rencontré l'homme en personne, mais les rumeurs affirmaient que Rufus était une force de la nature sur laquelle on pouvait compter. Voldemort le voyait même comme un adversaire digne.

Un silence s'étira entre les occupants de la boutique, après que le tailleur eut rassuré Lucius sur le fait qu'il s'occuperait de Drago après Izar.

Ce dernier se tenait le plus fièrement possible dans une magnifique robe blanche. Le tailleur dansait autour de lui, épinglant les extrémités du tissu, puis ajustant les longues manches et le col qui bâillait. La robe qu'il allait acheter ressemblait plus à une cape qu'autre chose, même si elle avait des manches. En dessous, Izar porterait un pantalon de costume noir et une simple chemise noire qui seront en grande partie couverts par la robe blanche. Il préférait plus les capes que les robes, comme le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

"Col droit ?" demanda Took à bout de souffle, tout en triturant le col de son client.

Jedusor ne leva pas les yeux de sa Gazette. "Col montant," répondit-il vivement, comme agacé par cette interruption inutile.

"Comment se porte le professeur Rogue ?" Izar rompit le silence, ses yeux tombant sur le regard de Drago dans le miroir.

Le blond tenta de détourner rapidement les yeux, nerveux à l'idée d'avoir été surpris en train de le regarder. En bon sang-pur, Drago se redressa et murmura d'un ton guindé, "il va aussi bien que possible... compte tenu des circonstances."

Izar laissa un sourire affectueux naître sur ses lèvres alors qu'il pensait à son vieux professeur. Il aurait toujours un petit faible pour cet enfoiré sarcastique. L'homme avait un esprit vif et affûté. Rogue était individualiste et ne permettait pas à ses émotions d'entraver ses actions. Cependant, Izar avait des doutes comme quoi il était tout aussi épris de Regulus que Regulus l'était de lui. Ces deux-là étaient trop têtus pour choisir le chemin du pardon et de la rédemption, concernant leurs actions passées.

"Je vois que vous vous êtes rétabli, M. Black," La voix sournoise de Lucius transperça l'atmosphère d'un sifflement.

"En effet," attesta sèchement Izar, peu enclin à en dire plus, à moins que l'homme ne lui demande.

Dans le miroir, il vit Drago remuer de nouveau. Izar n'était pas empathique, mais il avait des raisons de croire qu'il se sentait mal à l'aise avec sa nouvelle apparence et attitude. Cela avait dû être une surprise pour lui de le revoir si soudainement; il était pris au dépourvu par ses changements. Le blond se souvenait d'Izar comme un petit sorcier qui était gêné par l'attention qu'on lui portait et les regards insistants. A cause de cela, l'héritier Malefoy l'avait sous-estimé et pensait qu'il pouvait être le sorcier qui tirerait les ficelles dans leur 'relation'.

Maintenant que sa personnalité était en accord avec son corps et ses manières, ils savaient tous deux qui, exactement, tenait le haut du pavé.

Izar avait _prévenu_ Drago l'année dernière, à Noël, que ce n'était pas prudent pour eux d'avoir une relation.

Et maintenant, Drago se débattait avec une fierté blessée tandis qu'il essayait de reprendre un semblant de contrôle. Izar aurait besoin de parler avec le blond sous peu. Il ne _supporterait_ pas ce comportement fuyant et pathétique; cela les faisait paraître coupables de quelque chose qui ne s'était jamais produit.

"Puis-je m'enquérir..."

"Vous pouvez demander ce qui s'est passé, M. Malefoy, cependant ce n'est pas le moment ni le lieu pour en discuter," coupa Izar. "J'aimerais en parler avec Narcissa, Drago et ma famille."

Très probablement Bellatrix aussi, mais il ne pensait pas qu'elle aurait des enfants de sitôt. Par Merlin, il espérait qu'elle ne considérait même pas la chose. Mais ils devront être informés des dangers de donner naissance à un enfant de la lignée Black, pour qu'ils puissent ainsi s'orienter vers l'adoption, mais Izar n'irait pas s'embêter après les avoir lourdement avertis. Ce n'était pas son problème s'ils décidaient d'ignorer ses conseils. Les sang-purs étaient plutôt réticents à l'idée d'adopter des enfants au lieu de les concevoir.

Lucius haussa les sourcils. "Cela a un rapport avec les Black, non ? J'ai entendu des rumeurs disant que Cygnus..."

"Pas ici, Lucius," s'interposa violemment Jedusor.

Lucius se calma mais son expression trahissait son enthousiasme pour les événements à venir.

Izar comprenait son excitation, car il se sentait tout aussi nerveux. Sauf qu'il attendait avec impatience la guerre et la bataille politique contre Rufus Scrimgeour.

{ ** **Death of Today**** }

C'était ridicule.

Izar pensait déjà à quatorze ans que les réceptions du Ministère étaient ridicules et depuis, son opinion n'avait pas changé. Elles étaient surfaites, avec du clinquant et des décorations, ce qui donnait l'impression d'être en compagnie de la famille royale. Alors que non. Ils étaient avec des hommes et des femmes sangsues qui se pressaient autour du sorcier le plus influent, comme s'ils voulaient absorber son pouvoir.

Tom Jedusor était un charmeur, un séducteur, qui était _constamment_ entouré d'hommes et de femmes. Et parce que Jedusor était entouré, Izar l'était aussi.

Cette compagnie constante commençait à l'agacer au plus haut point. Il avait déjà serré la main de plus de quatre douzaines d'hommes et de femmes, chacun d'eux essayant de lui briser les os avec leur poigne comme pour établir qu'ils étaient plus importants que lui. Izar avait donné un sourire à couper le souffle à chacun des vieux bâtards qu'il avait croisés, et continuait de se tenir fièrement aux côtés de Jedusor. Il se demanda s'il avait l'air aussi ennuyé que ce qu'il ressentait actuellement. Cela ne semblait pas être le cas de Jedusor, en vérité, il paraissait positivement _ravi_ d'être entouré.

Izar savait qu'il finirait par se sentir plus à l'aise avec... cette parade politique. Ce soir, il était juste présent en tant qu'héritier de Jedusor. Son avis n'était pas requis et personne ne le demandait. Lorsqu'il aura acquis plus de notoriété, il sera libre de discutailler avec les autres. D'ici là, il pouvait s'amuser à étudier les politiciens, déterminer leurs faiblesses et leurs vulnérabilités. La plupart de leurs noms s'emmêlaient dans sa tête, ne lui évoquant aucune signification en dehors de ceux qui semblaient quelque peu respectables.

A chaque fois qu'Izar amorçait un mouvement en direction de la table de banquet pour prendre un rafraîchissement, la main de Jedusor se posait sur son épaule de manière possessive, le gardant à ses côtés. Il avait l'impression d'être en putain de _laisse_.

Encore une fois, Izar dut se rappeler qu'il n'était pas un politicien. Il était semblable à Bellatrix. Ils appréciaient tous deux l'action plus que les mots enrobés de sucre. Il donnerait n'importe quoi pour être dans un laboratoire, expérimentant et bricolant avec la magie et les sorts. Mais il savait qu'il devait s'adapter à ce spectacle. Tom Jedusor deviendrait bientôt une force dans le monde sorcier et on s'attendait à ce qu'il soit tout aussi imposant.

Malgré sa réticence envers la politique, il était impatient de voir comment l'homme jouerait avec Rufus Scrimgeour. Le public adorait Rufus et plaçait leur confiance en lui pour les garder en sécurité. Quand les Mangemorts frapperont, ce sera avec ardeur, laissant Rufus se débattre pour tenir le coup et assurer la sécurité de la population. Et dans les coulisses, Jedusor manipulerait lentement le monde sorcier selon sa convenance.

C'était vraiment ingénieux. Et Izar ne pouvait attendre jusqu'au jour où Rufus Scrimgeour serait annoncé Ministre. Le simple fait d'y penser le rendait nerveux et... agité du fait de devoir rester ici.

"…le pacte avec la France ne peut être appliqué. Pendant des décennies, ils ont voulu contrôler la Grande-Bretagne. Si ce pacte est conclu, nous pourrions nous retrouver sous leur coupe. "

Jedusor hocha la tête à l'homme qui était passionné par le sujet, son expression le montrant clairement curieux et intéressé par son opinion. Mais Voldemort et Izar en savaient autrement. Ce dernier se demanda si c'était la raison pour laquelle le Mage noir Voldemort était si impatient et sans pitié. Il évacuait simplement, avec son personnage du Seigneur des Ténèbres, les frustrations dont il ne pouvait pas se délester pendant qu'il était le Sous-secrétaire.

"Excusez-moi," prononça Izar avant que Jedusor ne puisse répondre.

Plusieurs paires d'yeux se verrouillèrent sur lui, à la fois intrigués et frustrés par son intervention. Jedusor se retourna calmement, ses sourcils levés de manière interrogatrice. Izar rencontra son regard avec suffisance. "Je vais aller chercher quelque chose à boire. Pardonnez mon interruption."

Jedusor sourit chaleureusement, mais Izar le connaissait suffisamment pour voir l'étincelle dangereuse qui se cachait derrière. "Je suis sûr que l'un des serveurs serait _heureux_ de vous chercher un verre, Izar."

Et pour prouver son point de vue, l'un des sorciers près de lui repéra un serveur qui déambulait. Le serveur à l'allure raide, apparut avec une coupe de champagne sur son plateau. Il ne fallut pas longtemps avant que le verre ne soit passé de main en main pour être finalement remis à Izar. L'héritier Black fixa le verre avant d'esquisser un large sourire. "Je vous remercie."

A l'intérieur, il bouillonnait tandis que Jedusor se détournait et continuait la conversation.

Izar inspecta la pièce. Elle était vaste avec une piste de danse au milieu, et beaucoup d'espace autour pour se mêler à une conversation ou en engager une. L'orchestre de musique émettait un bruit lointain, une douce mélodie qui semblait plus servir de musique de fond que d'être d'une quelconque utilité pour les danseurs qui s'animaient sur la piste.

Dans l'un des coins, la plupart des jeunes occupants s'y tenaient debout. Toute la salle était classée par rang. Les plus anciens et estimés politiciens se trouvaient au fond de la pièce alors que les plus jeunes et inexpérimentés restaient près des doubles portes de l'entrée. Izar connaissait la plupart des convives qui s'y trouvaient, Théodore Nott étant parmi eux. Plus loin, près du buffet, se tenait un grand homme avec des cheveux oranges ébouriffés et de larges épaules.

Owen Welder.

Les lèvres d'Izar se retroussèrent quand il reconnut son patron Langue-de-plomb. La dernière fois qu'il avait vu Owen était l'été dernier, avant qu'il n'aille à Poudlard pour sa dernière année. Il avait besoin de parler personnellement à l'homme. Il devait s'assurer qu'il avait toujours un poste parmi les Langues-de-plomb. Cela n'avait pas d'importance si Voldemort ne voulait plus qu'il le soit car il ignorerait un tel ordre. Inventer, expérimenter... c'était ce qu'il aimait faire et c'était quelque chose que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne pourrait jamais lui retirer.

Lui et Izar devaient encore en discuter, mais le plus jeune savait que le sujet viendrait un jour à être évoqué.

Izar tourna les talons, observant Owen avant d'examiner le groupe autour de Jedusor. Ses auditeurs buvaient ses paroles et auraient probablement la bave aux lèvres s'ils n'étaient pas si fiers.

Portant le verre de champagne à ses lèvres, Izar pivota habilement sur ses pieds et se fondit dans un groupe de sorcières. Elles gloussèrent face à sa soudaine apparition, battant des cils dans l'espoir de se faire remarquer. "Bonsoir mesdames," ronronna-t-il malicieusement. Il eut un rictus quand quelques-unes d'entre elles se battirent pour prendre position à ses côtés. S'il se souvenait bien, il en identifia certaines comme d'anciennes étudiantes de Poudlard.

"Izar, c'est cela ?" Demanda une des brunes. "Vous étiez à Serdaigle, n'est-ce pas ?"

Trop de questions alors qu'il n'était pas d'humeur... "En effet," répliqua-t-il sèchement. Quelques-unes rirent, bien qu'il n'avait pas cherché à se montrer spirituel. Il déguisa son mécontentement par un autre sourire charmeur. "Profitez du reste de votre soirée."

Et tout aussi furtivement qu'il s'était échappé de Jedusor, il se retira brusquement du groupe de femmes et déposa sa coupe de champagne sur l'une des tables. Son évasion n'allait pas être très appréciée par l'homme, il le savait. Mais il avait son propre agenda ce soir, et c'était pour assurer sa position auprès des Langues-de-plomb. Entendre davantage les opinions déplaisantes des politiciens amassés autour de Jedusor l'aurait rendu fou.

Souriant, il traversa la salle et se dirigea vers Owen Welder. Maintenant qu'il était libre, à l'écart de la foule, il pouvait voir qu'il y avait beaucoup plus de personnes présentes qu'il ne le pensait à l'origine. Il pouvait voir en particulier Regulus à quelques mètres de lui. Izar hésita, voyant son père parler à une dame plus âgée. Regulus paraissait en bonne santé, habillé élégamment d'une riche robe bleu marine.

Ses yeux charbons mirent un moment avant d'atterrir sur Izar. Un sourire courba ses lèvres, puis il se pencha et posa une main sur le bras de la femme, s'excusant probablement. Izar attendit calmement, désireux de lui parler à nouveau. Ce n'était sans doute pas le moment de parler de ce qui s'était passé, mais il ne pouvait pas résister.

Alors que Regulus s'approchait, une main s'enroula autour de son avant-bras, détournant son attention de son père. Les yeux qu'il rencontra n'était pas ceux qu'il espérait voir ce soir.

"Izar," souffla Lily. "M'accorderais-tu une danse ?"

Son corps frêle et pâle était vêtu d'une magnifique robe cramoisie. Cela lui rappela furieusement la robe qu' _elle_ avait portée dans son esprit. Sa crinière épaisse de cheveux auburn était attachée en un amas de boucles lâches, au niveau de sa nuque. Au dessus de son épaule, Izar put voir James Potter observer inutilement leur échange à travers ses lunettes rondes.

Il ne voulait pas lui prendre la main. Il ne voulait pas danser avec elle. Il ne voulait pas la _voir_ ou l' _entendre_.

Il lui prit tout de même le bras.

Lançant à son père un regard sans équivoque, qui indiquait clairement qu'il devait rester calme et patient, Izar la conduisit vers la piste de danse. Il garda une expression sérieuse tandis qu'il plaçait sa main sur sa taille et enroulait l'autre autour de son corps mince. Etre si proche d'elle alors qu'il avait du mal à accepter ce qui s'était passé n'était pas une bonne chose. Izar n'avait pas encore accepté ce qu'elle avait sacrifié et ne savait pas ce qu'il ressentait à propos de tout ça.

Mais elle voulait lui parler. C'était la seule raison pour laquelle elle l'aurait approché et lui aurait demandé une danse.

"Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ?" lui demanda-t-il simplement alors qu'ils commençaient stupidement à danser.

Izar la scruta de manière presque obsessionnelle. Il voulait retrouver la trace de la femme qui lui avait caressé la joue, la femme qui avait fait face à Cygnus et s'était sacrifiée pour lui. Tout ce qu'il vit fut des yeux morts, des yeux qui témoignaient de l'âme mutilée, enfermée dans son corps. Elle était un cadavre ambulant, ressentant à peine des émotions, voire _aucune_.

Presque comme si elle avait senti son espoir, Lily lui offrit un petit sourire. "Nous ne sommes pas la même personne, Izar." Elle évitait sa question.

"Je le sais," répondit-il méchamment. Il était idiot de chercher cette mère qu'il avait enfouie au fond de son esprit. "Est-ce que Dumbledore le sait ? Et James Potter ?"

Lily tourna la tête en direction de son mari. "Non. Aucun des deux ne sait, même si je suis persuadée que Dumbledore soupçonne quelque chose. C'est un Seigneur de la Lumière après tout. Une telle noirceur salit une âme." Elle leva les yeux vers lui, un sourire amer sur les lèvres. "Je sais que tu ne me dois rien, Izar."

Sa mâchoire se contracta. "Je suis tellement heureux que tu en sois venue à cette conclusion," grinça-t-il d'une voix traînante. "Le cas échéant, il se pourrait même que nous soyons quittes." Cela n'irait jamais mieux entre eux. Quelque de chose de sombre et visqueux souillait son ventre alors qu'il prenait conscience que cette femme ne serait jamais une mère, qu'elle ne posséderait jamais les émotions nécessaires pour vivre correctement. Son esprit ne voyait que le devoir de détruire les Ténèbres, de se racheter pour l'acte impur qu'elle avait commis en créant un Horcruxe.

Izar se demanda comment James Potter pouvait rester avec elle. Avait-elle feint l'amour ? L'inquiétude ? La culpabilité ? S'était-elle donnée en spectacle le lendemain de la Deuxième Tâche ? Elle disait qu'elle se sentait toujours coupable pour ce qu'elle lui avait fait, mais est-ce que c'était vraiment le cas ? Ou était-ce simplement un moyen d'obtenir un avantage sur le côté obscur ?

Ou bien, y avait-il de réelles émotions derrière ses yeux brisés ? Izar ne connaissait pas l'étendue des dommages subis par une âme lacérée, mais il savait que cela avait détruit la femme qui était autrefois Lily Evans.

Elle baissa brièvement la tête, la lumière s'accrochant aux mèches soyeuses de ses cheveux auburn. "Malgré tout, j'aimerais te demander quelque chose," murmura-t-elle en lui jetant un coup d'oeil. "Je voudrais te demander de garder mon... Horcruxe secret."

Izar haussa les sourcils face à sa requête. Était-ce sa fierté ou son honneur qui en pâtirait si Dumbledore et James l'apprenaient ? C'était possible. Il ne pouvait penser à rien d'autre qu'à la raison du pourquoi Lily voulait garder son âme déchirée secrète. "Et comment voudrais-tu que j'explique la défaite de Cygnus ?"

Elle pencha la tête sur le côté, l'étudiant attentivement. "A en juger par ta question, tu n'en as pas encore parlé à Regulus. Quelle histoire lui as-tu raconté ?"

Izar garda un visage imperturbable mais son esprit fonctionnait à toute vitesse. Quel imbécile. Bien sûr, il n'aurait pas dû demander ça. Lily ne savait pas qu'il avait quitté la Grande-Bretagne pendant quatre jours. C'était plutôt ironique qu'il ait dû couvrir à la fois l'aide du Seigneur des Ténèbres et celle de Lily. Eux deux ignoraient totalement l'implication de l'autre dans son sauvetage. Leurs deux 'tentatives' l'avaient sauvé et avaient révélé un secret qu'ils ne souhaitaient pas divulguer au public.

"L'Occlumancie," répondit-il rapidement. "Je voulais juste savoir ce que tu proposerais."

Son regard vert passa en revue son visage impassible avant de lui adresser un hochement de tête tendu. "J'aurais dit la même chose." Il n'y avait aucun signe que sa suspicion était toujours présente. A la place, elle resserra sa prise sur la main d'Izar. "Garderas-tu ça comme un secret entre toi et moi ?"

Cela semblait important pour elle. Dévoiler une telle faiblesse devait lui en demander beaucoup et le jeune Black en profita.

"Je garderais ça entre nous si tu abandonnes la bataille pour ma garde," attaqua-t-il, alors qu'il les faisait virevolter sur la piste de danse avec la grâce que seule une créature pouvait posséder. La surprise flashant sur son visage était un véritable délice. "Pourquoi es-tu si étonnée ? Nous désirons tous les deux quelque chose; nous ferions mieux de l'admettre."

Lily réfléchit calmement, son expression aussi vide que ses yeux. "Non," lança-t-elle, le surprenant avec cette réponse. "Je ne peux pas faire ça. Je ne peux pas, Izar."

Le dénommé respira profondément par les narines. Il se pourrait qu'il ait écrasé par inadvertance ses doigts avec sa poigne. "Pourquoi pas ?" l'interrogea-t-il à voix basse, conscient de leur environnement. "J'ai presque dix-sept ans, je suis complètement indépendant. Je n'ai pas _besoin_ d'une mère ou d'un père, pour ta gouverne. Je choisis simplement de rester avec Regulus parce que j'apprécie sa compagnie. Toute cette bataille pour avoir ma garde serait une perte de temps. Alors pourquoi la faire ?"

"J'essaie de te protéger. Il est évident que le Seigneur des Ténèbres est en train de passer à l'action et qu'il t'utilise. Il te manipule depuis que tu es un enfant."

Izar plissa les yeux, moqueur. "Cela sonne comme si c'était toi qui comptais encore m'utiliser pour le côté de la Lumière."

Quelque chose s'agita au fond de ses yeux alors qu'elle le transperçait d'un regard froid. "Je veux ta garde pour te protéger. Je m'en ficherais même que tu participes ou non à la guerre. Tu es manipulé par le Seigneur des Ténèbres, ne vois-tu pas ? Il peut déceler toutes tes insécurités, connaître tous tes désirs et s'en servir pour obtenir ce qu'il veut."

Les lèvres d'Izar s'amincirent. Il avait déjà pensé à la possibilité que Voldemort l'utilisait et se débrouillait pour tirer avantage de leur relation. Mais qu'y gagnerait-il ? Rien. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne manipulait pas plus Izar que lui le manipulait. Ils appréciaient les jeux de pouvoir, en usant un peu de tromperie ici et là, mais l'homme ne le contrôlait pas.

"Je suppose c'est un _non_ pour notre petit arrangement ?" Izar dévia la conversation au moment où il fit tournoyer Lily.

"Izar, je ne peux pas être d'accord avec ça."

"Si tu veux vraiment la rédemption, le pardon, tu abandonneras la bataille pour ma garde," souffla-t-il. Avant qu'il ne puisse en rajouter, un léger tapotement l'interrompit. Il se retourna, sa main tenant toujours celle de sa mère, seulement pour tomber dans une autre paire d'yeux verts qui le dévisageait.

"Cela vous dérange si je vous coupe ?" Daphné sourit doucement à Lily.

Lily jeta un coup d'oeil à Izar avant de hocher brusquement la tête et de s'éloigner avec raideur de la piste de danse. Il la regarda partir avant de porter son attention sur Daphné. Il était réticent à l'idée de danser à nouveau, car son intention initiale de parler avec Owen logeait encore dans son esprit. Néanmoins, Daphné semblait dans l'expectative et il ne lui avait pas adressé la parole depuis ce qui lui paraissait être une éternité.

Elle était plus belle que jamais. Sa fierté et sa noblesse la rendaient resplendissante, tout comme la robe qu'elle portait. Elle lui sourit de travers. "Je vois que tu as finalement pris ces quelques centimètres que tu jurais gagner un jour," plaisanta-t-elle.

"Et je vois que toi, à l'inverse, tu as perdu quelques centimètres," rétorqua-t-il en désignant ses cheveux.

Lorsqu'elle était plus jeune, Daphné avait les cheveux qui descendaient jusqu'en bas de son dos. A partir de sa quatrième année à Poudlard, la longueur de ses cheveux raccourcissait après chaque été. Actuellement, elle avait un carré court, ses mèches de devant étaient ondulées, retenues par de fines épingles en diamant. Avec un sourire arrogant, elle caressa ses cheveux d'une main gantée. "Est-ce que tu aimes ? Je suis sûre que les sorcières arboreront la même coupe dans quelques jours, après cette cérémonie."

"Je suis certain qu'elles ne lâcheront plus leur paire de ciseaux," approuva Izar, tout en plaçant de manière formelle ses mains sur elle.

Elle semblait bouger beaucoup mieux que Lily ne pourrait jamais espérer. Daphné avait une taille de lutin, mais sa grâce la faisait paraître plus grande qu'elle ne l'était. "Tu es vraiment beau, Izar. Cela faisait longtemps que je ne t'avais pas vu."

Izar lui décocha un sourire sinistre. "Dans un an, tu auras fini l'école." Il ne savait pas pourquoi il l'avait dit, pourquoi il avait amené le sujet. Ils savaient tous deux que Daphné allait être fiancée à la fin de ses années à Poudlard.

"Ça ne peut pas aller plus vite," souffla-t-elle avec circonspection. Avec de grands pas, elle suivait les mouvements d'Izar, ne faiblissant jamais malgré ses jambes courtes. Étonnamment, elle n'avait pas parlé de mariage arrangé comme il pensait qu'elle ferait. "J'étais sur le point de partir ce soir quand je t'ai vu être retenu captif par ta mère. Tu n'avais pas l'air enchanté, alors j'ai décidé de te sauver."

Lui et son image.

Izar se rappela du commentaire de Jedusor la nuit dernière. L'homme avait dit qu'il y aurait des politiciens qui chercheraient ses faiblesses. Danser avec Lily n'avait pas été sa décision la plus intelligente; il n'était pas encore prêt à l'affronter. Mais il avait voulu une confirmation. De quoi, Izar n'en était toujours pas sûr.

"Je t'en suis éternellement reconnaissant," déclara-t-il sèchement.

Ils restèrent silencieux, pensant tous deux à la même chose. Izar eut un sourire invisible, se demandant pourquoi il se retenait d'aborder le sujet du mariage arrangé. Il ne ressentait rien de romantique envers Daphné. Leur relation était platonique, comme ce serait toujours le cas. Voldemort n'avait rien à craindre. Cet arrangement serait idéal pour dissimuler son véritable _lien_ avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres, avec le Sous-secrétaire Jedusor, mais il ne le verrait pas comme tel.

La mélodie de l'orchestre prit fin et Izar s'inclina habilement devant elle, baisant sa main. Elle sourit joyeusement alors qu'il l'escortait en dehors de la piste de danse. "Tu m'enverras un hibou," ce n'était pas une question, c'était une demande. Izar n'attendait rien de moins de Daphné.

"Je le ferai," assura-t-elle. "Reste concentrée pour le reste de l'année scolaire," prévint-il doucement.

Il n'était plus à Poudlard pour éloigner Daphné de son dernier numéro de Sorcière-Hebdo et veiller à ce qu'elle ne néglige pas son travail scolaire. Elle serait trop fière et têtue pour demander de l'aide pour ses devoirs, elle avait même déjà hésité à lui demander. Il espérait juste qu'elle passerait avec des notes décentes. Malgré la richesse de sa famille, Izar pouvait voir que Daphné s'ennuyait si elle manquait de défi. Elle finirait sans doute par trouver un travail.

Elle hocha élégamment la tête, puis se tint sur la pointe des pieds pour déposer une bise sur sa joue. Izar ne resta pas longtemps seul, une fois qu'il la vit traverser la salle pour quitter les lieux. Une seule pensée le hantait depuis qu'elle était partie... elle avait mûri. Elle n'avait pas demandé pour le mariage arrangé et ne l'avait même pas mentionné. Les enfants avec lesquels il avait grandi à Poudlard l'avaient dégoûté par leur immaturité.

Mais désormais, il était celui qui ne changerait pas alors que le reste des étudiants grandissait. Ce serait pour l'éternité qu'il regarderait ses camarades de classe comme Daphné et Drago vieillir et prendre des rides... et leurs enfants vieilliraient... pendant tout ce temps, il serait coincé à l'âge de seize ans. Il serait le spectateur solitaire pendant que le reste du monde évoluerait autour de lui. Son temps était gelé. Et le serait pour toujours.

Izar repoussa ses pensées d'auto-apitoiement et chercha Owen. Cela ne lui ferait aucun bien de songer à son immortalité. Voldemort le mépriserait s'il découvrait ses véritables sentiments à ce propos. En tout cas, les leçons durement apprises et les expériences étaient ce qui faisait mûrir un individu... et non les rides et les cheveux gris. Il pouvait bien avoir seize ans pour toujours; ses réussites et son expérience étaient ce qui définirait _vraiment_ son âge.

Avec agilité, Izar glissa sur le parquet poli pour se diriger vers le buffet. Owen n'avait pas bougé de sa position, près des mini sandwichs. Après tout, le chef des Langues-de-plomb n'avait pas développé son gros ventre en ne mangeant rien.

"M. Welder," salua-t-il froidement.

Le large dos de l'homme se retourna et Izar remarqua qu'il n'était pas seul. Sa compagnie planta ses yeux dans les siens.

La première chose qu'il ressentit fut une étincelle signifiant que sa magico-sensibilité revenait. C'était une petite flamme qui avait crépité et qui s'était éteinte aussitôt, mais il l'avait sentie aussi clairement qu'avant l'incident. L'autre chose à laquelle il pensa quand il détailla l'homme en face de lui était qu'il possédait tout ce qu'un Gryffondor _devrait_ avoir. Il était coriace, intelligent, effronté et un prédateur. Izar se trouva séduit par ses yeux jaunes perçants qui le regardaient fixement.

"Ah, Izar," grommela Owen en guise de bienvenue. "J'aimerais vous présenter Rufus Scrimgeour, notre principal candidat en tant que prochain Ministre de la Magie."

Izar n'avait pas eu besoin de cette introduction. Rufus agissait fièrement et avec une confiance que beaucoup trouvaient difficile de percevoir en eux-mêmes. Il était lasse de cette bataille; de légères cicatrices marquaient son visage, attirant l'attention sur ses yeux qui brillaient d'intelligence.

C'était un homme qu'Izar pouvait considérer comme un adversaire digne et qu'il était impatient de tester.

Rufus poussa son examen de manière tout aussi approfondie. "Izar Black," murmura-t-il, sa voix ressemblant à celle qu'aurait un lion fier. "J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de vous."

L'ex-Auror tendit une main calleuse. Un sourire qu'Izar n'espérait pas trop sadique étira ses lèvres, alors qu'il lui serrait la main.

 _Maintenant_ venait le moment où il allait se régaler.


	10. Partie II Chapitre 10

****Chapitre 10****

Izar n'avait pas été autant intéressé par quelqu'un depuis ce qui lui semblait une éternité. La première personne qui l'avait intéressé se trouvait être Minerva McGonagall alors qu'elle s'était assise sur le bord de son lit pour lui expliquer le monde sorcier. Il ne savait pas si c'était Rogue ou Dumbledore qui venait ensuite, mais ils étaient tous deux des êtres fascinants à ses yeux. Et bien sûr, Voldemort était le dernier et plus récent individu à avoir suscité son intérêt.

Il avait l'intuition que Rufus Scrimgeour allait détenir une place spéciale dans sa liste.

La main qui tenait la sienne était forte, ferme, et l'homme tapota le biceps du jeune sorcier avec son autre main. Ils s'échangèrent un regard enflammé, preuve de l'intérêt mutuel qu'ils se portaient. Izar était empli d'une joie sadique d'avoir repéré un adversaire digne tandis que Rufus était purement intrigué et méfiant.

"C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer, M. Scrimgeour."

Rufus sourit de toutes ses dents abîmées. "Le plaisir est entièrement mien," insista-t-il alors qu'il relâchait la main d'Izar et reculait d'un pas pour l'examiner correctement. "Vous avez grandi depuis la dernière fois que je vous ai vu." A côté de lui, Owen qui avait été oublié, approuva d'un signe de tête.

Izar haussa les sourcils, moqueur. "La dernière fois, monsieur ?" Il ne se rappelait pas avoir rencontré Rufus Scrimgeour en personne. Il se serait __souvenu__ d'un tel homme.

Izar détestait que les rumeurs soient vraies à propos de cet ex-auror notoire. Il n'était pas enclin à partager le même avis que le reste du public, mais quand un sorcier dégageait __cette__ aura autour de lui, il était plus que susceptible d'être impressionnant.

Rufus eut un petit rire bas, son attention ne s'éloignant jamais de lui.

Oh oui, Izar aimait ça. Mais à quel point Rufus savait-il des choses ? Était-il en bon terme avec Albus Dumbledore ? Connaissait-il l'Ordre du Phénix, les vraies motivations des Mangemorts et du Seigneur des Ténèbres ? L'ex-auror était-il capable de voir que Tom Jedusor cachait des plans particulièrement machiavéliques derrière ses faux yeux bruns et ses fausses lunettes argentées ?

Rufus Scrimgeour était une toile vierge pour Izar. Il avait hâte de la peindre.

"J'ai assisté à chacune des Tâches du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers l'an dernier."

Izar pouvait presque sentir un sourire amer poindre sur son visage à la déclaration de l'homme. Les Tâches ne représentaient pas sa meilleure démonstration de pouvoir. Mais encore une fois, c'était toujours une bonne chose que ses ennemis le sous-estiment. Comme s'il avait lu ses pensées, Rufus poussa un grognement satisfait et serra les dents d'une façon qui faisait penser à un lion amusé. Les manières de l'homme s'apparentaient à celles qu'aurait la mascotte de Gryffondor. En apparence, il était gracieux avec des mouvements prudents et vigilants. Mais Izar savait qu'à l'intérieur, sous sa chair, Rufus était impatient de porter un coup fatal.

Le lion, sur tous les plans, était semblable au serpent. Ils surveillaient et analysaient tous deux leur proie avant de frapper. Et cette frappe était aussi rapide que précise; mortelle. Mais il y avait aussi des différences entre les deux espèces. Le lion était arrogant, irascible. Il sous-estimait la plupart de ses proies parce qu'il était le roi de l'espèce animale. D'un autre côté, le serpent se met sur la défensive et devient effrayé par la proximité d'une plus grande menace. Il attaquerait par désespoir, dans le but de se protéger.

Plutôt intéressant que Voldemort ressemblait plus intérieurement à un lion qu'à un serpent. Cependant, il avait les deux traits de caractère. Il optait pour l'attaque, mais l'excès de confiance du lion était quelque chose qui l'aveuglait. L'arrogance n'était pas une caractéristique de la créature inventée par Voldemort. Non, c'était juste un défaut inné à Tom Jedusor.

Izar réfléchit à quelles espèces Rufus ressemblait. Il était un lion en apparence, oui, mais y avait-il un serpent à l'intérieur, voulant à tout prix fondre sur sa proie ?

"Vous avez fait du bon travail," poursuivit l'homme, comme pour le détendre. "Vous aviez quinze ans, n'est-ce pas ?" Ses yeux jaunes jetèrent un coup d'œil à Owen pour avoir sa confirmation. Avec un signe de tête en réponse, Rufus se retourna. "Vous aviez été contraint de participer au Tournoi. Pour quelqu'un de si peu préparé, vous vous en êtes sorti de manière admirable." Rufus fit une brève pause avant de continuer tout aussi hâtivement. "Owen m'a dit que vous aviez un don pour inventer des choses, un vrai prodige, ce n'est donc pas étonnant que le Sous-secrétaire Jedusor vous ait enrôlé aussi vite."

Pendant que l'homme disait ça, ses yeux se levèrent de quelques centimètres au-dessus de la tête d'Izar.

Ce dernier se sentit un peu déçu que Jedusor l'ait trouvé aussi rapidement. Il aurait voulu déchiffrer Rufus un peu plus longtemps, mais cela ne le surprenait pas qu'il l'ait débusqué. Jedusor l'avait probablement observé attentivement durant tout le temps où il avait dansé avec Lily et Daphné.

Une main se posa sur son épaule et se resserra douloureusement tandis que Jedusor prenait place à ses côtés. "M. Scrimgeour," ronronna-t-il en guise de salutation. "Je vois que vous avez déjà rencontré mon héritier."

Les deux hommes se serrèrent la main, Jedusor gardant toujours sa main gauche sur l'épaule d'Izar. L'héritier Black observa l'échange entre les deux puissants politiciens et ne put s'empêcher de noter leurs visages crispés et leurs sourires factices. Ils se détestaient. Seulement, ils ne l'admettraient jamais à voix haute.

Jedusor paraissait plus amusé qu'irrité alors que Rufus semblait grincer des dents, impatient et désireux d'attaquer.

Alors, à quel point l'homme savait-il ? Était-ce une simple hostilité entre eux, ou Scrimgeour savait que Tom Jedusor était, en fait, un Seigneur des Ténèbres en pleine ascension ? Izar pensait que c'était plutôt la première hypothèse. L'homme avait probablement __senti__ que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il avait confiance en son intuition pour lui dire s'il devait faire confiance ou se méfier de Tom Jedusor. Si Scrimgeour savait qu'il était en réalité la personne commandant les Mangemorts, Izar pensait qu'il ne lui permettrait pas de rester en fonction. Après tout, le Ministre de la Magie avait un certain pouvoir sur le Sous-secrétaire.

Rufus sourit légèrement, regardant Jedusor et Welder se serrer à leur tour la main. Le chef des Langues-de-plomb semblait envoûté par l'homme car il lui fit un accueil chaleureux.

"En effet," répondit vivement Scrimgeour face à la réflexion de Jedusor. "En vérité, Owen et moi parlions juste de M. Black et du reste des Langues-de-plomb." Izar haussa les sourcils avec curiosité, mais Rufus poursuivit avec aisance ce qu'il était en train de dire. "Je sais que Cornelius a voulu fermer les yeux sur le travail des Langues-de-plomb. Il a laissé libre cours à leurs expériences, et si je suis élu, j'aimerais diriger d'une main de fer leurs opérations et connaître leurs découvertes."

Izar inspecta discrètement Owen Welder pour savoir sa réaction. Comme il le pensait, l'homme essayait de cacher sa répugnance. Les langues-de-plomb étaient des employés très secrets et qui aimaient garder leur affaire privée. Ils expérimentaient avec des objets et des artefacts que la plupart des sorciers et sorcières trouveraient compliqués à comprendre. Poser des limites à leur travail signifierait un véritable désastre.

Izar fixa le sol pour ne pas trahir son aversion, puis leva les yeux, un sourire en coin sur les lèvres. "Croyez-vous qu'il y a des recherches contraires à l'éthique en cours, M. Scrimgeour ?" dit-il d'un air taquin, comme pour le ridiculiser d'avoir de telles craintes. "Parce que je peux vous assurer que nous ne sommes pas exactement ce que le public dépeint de nous. En bref, nous sommes les enfants qui ne se sont pas très bien intégrés à l'école. Nous sommes... des nerds inoffensifs."

A côté de lui, Owen explosa de rire, s'agrippant à son assiette remplie de boulettes de bœuf. "Bien dit, Izar, bien dit."

Jedusor resta silencieux, simple spectateur. Izar savait qu'il était là uniquement pour voir comment il se débrouillait avec Rufus. Et le jeune Black était prêt à lui montrer qu'il s'en sortait très bien.

Rufus rit doucement et pencha la tête sur le côté pour le regarder sous un nouvel angle. "Et pourtant, vous êtes l'héritier d'un homme politique notoire."

Izar sourit. "Je ne pouvais pas laisser passer l'opportunité d'avoir des déjeuners gratuits." Owen poussa un autre éclat de rire bien que le jeune Black restait inexpressif. Rufus recula la tête d'une façon qui ressemblait à celle d'un cheval à cran.

Le candidat au poste de Ministre l'évaluait tout autant que lui. Rufus voulait savoir quoi penser du nouvel héritier de Jedusor, s'il s'agissait d'une menace ou d'une personne dont il pouvait se désintéresser. Bien qu'Izar souhaitait que ce soit le dernier cas de figure, il espérait secrètement que Rufus voie quelque chose en lui qui attirerait son attention pour plus tard.

Ses yeux jaunes l'examinèrent minutieusement. "Parfois, les esprits brillants sont les plus dangereux. Dites-moi, Izar, qu'êtes-vous ? Un expérimentateur ou un inventeur ? Owen m'a dit que vous êtiez les deux, mais la plupart n'excellent pas dans ces deux branches."

Izar n'hésita pas. "Je pense qu'il faut exceller dans les deux, monsieur, afin d'être bon dans ce que nous faisons. Nous ne pouvons inventer si nous n'avons pas expérimenté. Et nous sommes incapables d'expérimenter si nous n'avons pas inventé quelque chose qui aboutit à des résultats."

"Impressionnant," approuva Rufus. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux, attirant l'attention sur sa crinière sauvage et épaisse. Les cheveux au sommet de son crâne semblaient gominés, mais des boucles serrées cascadaient de ses oreilles jusqu'à ses épaules. "C'est un point de vue très intéressant, mais la question est toujours d'actualité, M. Black. Les esprits curieux ont besoin d'être rassasiés et, en retour, de tels esprits ont besoin de restrictions. Qui me dit que vos collègues n'expérimentent pas sur des êtres humains ? Et s'ils cherchaient un moyen pour annihiler la population d'un seul coup ?"

La main de Jedusor glissa derrière Izar et toucha brièvement le bas de son dos avant de se retirer. Izar savait que le Seigneur des Ténèbres était content de lui jusqu'à présent. Et le fait qu'il ne jouait pas avec Rufus dans le but de s'attirer les bonnes grâces de Jedusor aidait les choses.

"Il existe bien des façons de fabriquer une telle force destructrice, M. Scrimgeour. Mais la plupart des inventeurs et expérimentateurs, comme moi, apprécient l'art de créer quelque chose de nouveau, quelque chose qui transcenderait les lois mêmes de la physique et de la magie. Nous ne sommes pas intéressés par l'anéantissement totale. En tout cas, ça a déjà était fait par les moldus." Il détestait faire référence aux __moldus__ , mais c'était nécessaire pour ce qu'il essayait de faire passer.

La destruction était simple, même les moldus pouvaient le faire. Rufus ne devrait pas craindre que les Langues-de-plomb reproduisent ces intentions.

Une lumière étrange éclaira les yeux de l'homme face à sa remarque. "Les moldus, des gens extraordinaires, n'est-ce pas, Izar ?"

C'était un brusque changement de sujet, mais Rufus semblait curieusement intéressé par sa réponse. Il essayait probablement de discerner ses vrais sentiments à propos des moldus et nés-moldus. Ou peut-être était-ce quelque chose d'un peu plus. De toute façon, Izar allait donner la vérité, ou... au moins partiellement. Après tout, Jedusor trouverait cela pathétique s'il se montrait entièrement d'accord avec la déclaration de Rufus.

"Extraordinaires malgré les circonstances, monsieur, mais dans l'ensemble, ils sont juste effrayés par le pouvoir et ceux qui l'exercent." Rufus haussa les sourcils mais Izar ne lui permit pas de l'interrompre. "Ils ont créé la bombe atomique par peur et par vengeance. Ils continueront à craindre ceux qui détiennent plus de pouvoir qu'eux, et leur réaction sera prévisible s'ils sont informés de l'existence de la magie et de ceux qui la manient. Destruction."

Un sourire méfiant étira les traits de Rufus. "Et qui dit qu'ils découvriront notre monde ?"

Les nés-moldus. La réponse était aussi simple que ça. Plus il y aura de nés-moldus qui verront le jour et seront autorisés à vivre dans les deux mondes, plus ils seront difficiles à contrôler. Ils parleraient et auraient trop d'attaches dans le monde moldu.

Au lieu de rétorquer ceci à Rufus, Izar eut un léger sourire. "J'ai bien peur que nous pourrions débattre sur le sujet pendant des heures, M. Scrimgeour. Toutefois, je pense avoir beaucoup usé de votre temps, vous semblez être attendu ailleurs." Il fit un geste négligé de la main vers un endroit de la salle, sentant les regards perçants au coin de son visage depuis un moment maintenant.

Scrimgeour se tourna, repérant les invités qui l'observaient poliment et avec curiosité. Avec un petit rire, Rufus se retourna et s'approcha d'Izar. "Je vois que je me suis attardé beaucoup trop longtemps, même si ce fut une conversation très agréable, M. Black. J'espère que nous continuerons bientôt cette discussion, si le Sous-secrétaire Jedusor est prêt à vous partager ?"

Lord Voldemort ne partage __pas__. Izar pensait que la demande de Rufus se voulait humoristique, mais il acquiesça tout de même. "J'attends cela avec impatience."

Rufus serra la main d'Owen et de Jedusor avant de donner une dernière poignée de main à Izar. "J'espère avoir votre vote ?" demanda-t-il avec légèreté, mais de manière pourtant sérieuse.

Izar lui adressa un sourire sinistre. "Si j'avais l'âge, M. Scrimgeour, vous auriez mon vote, oui."

Son annonce sembla le prendre par surprise, comme s'il avait oublié qu'il n'avait que seize ans. Le buste légèrement incliné, l'homme pivota sur lui-même et se dirigea vers les autres personnes de la salle. Izar le regarda partir avec avidité; conscient qu'il avait obtenu l'intérêt de Rufus ainsi qu'un adversaire digne.

"Très bien, mon enfant," ronronna Jedusor dans son verre à vin. C'était dit de manière suffisamment basse pour qu'une personne passant à proximité ne puisse entendre. Avec l'amélioration de son ouïe, Izar avait très bien distingué ses paroles.

Une main se posa sur son dos. "J'espère que cela signifie que vous allez retourner travailler lundi ? A temps plein ?" grommela Owen, gardant en équilibre son assiette de boulettes de viande avec sa main libre. "Vous avez manqué au Département, M. Black."

"J'espère que ce n'est pas parce que vous me donnez d'autres retourneurs de temps à confectionner…" murmura Izar.

Owen gloussa. "Nous avons une nouvelle recrue pour cela, M. Black."

"Je crains qu'il ne reviendra pas travailler à temps plein, M. Welder," intervint habilement Jedusor.

Izar lui décocha un regard acerbe, luttant pour ne pas exprimer ce qu'il en pensait.

"Avec son nouveau statut, je vais avoir besoin de lui à proximité," poursuivit-il. Jedusor posa son verre à vin vide sur le buffet et verrouilla son regard sur Owen. "Puis-je me permettre de vous suggérer que nous nous l'échangions tous les jours après le déjeuner ? Izar passera ses matinées avec les Langues-de-plomb, après quoi, il m'accompagnera."

Izar s'appuya contre la table et regarda les invités se mêler à la foule. En raison de l'heure tardive, la salle était moins occupée, mais une bonne poignée de convives restait dans l'espoir de parler avec Rufus Scrimgeour ou Pius Thicknesse. Sans réel intérêt pour eux, Izar observa les couples qui dansaient, tout en attendant la réponse de Welder.

Il ne voyait aucun défaut dans l'arrangement proposé par Jedusor. Il aurait été facile pour lui de simplement le retirer des Langues-de-plomb, mais l'homme avait offert quelque chose qui se trouvait à mi-chemin... ce qui était rare. Mais était-ce un acte de générosité de sa part ? Ou un acte qui correspondait aux plans de Voldemort ? Pour ce qu'Izar en savait, le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'avait qu'un autre espion du nom de Rookwood parmi les rangs des Langues-de-plomb.

"A mi-temps," grogna Owen. "Tant qu'il se présente à l'heure le matin, je ne vois rien de mal à cet aménagement."

Izar étudia Jedusor du coin de l'œil et remarqua le sourire écœurant qu'il arborait.

"Je suis enchanté que ça soit réglé," souffla-t-il. "Nous prenons congé, Owen. Je serai ravi de vous revoir et veillerai à ce qu'Izar soit au travail lundi à huit heures précises."

Izar obtint à peine un signe de tête avant que Jedusor ne le conduise vers la sortie. "Mon père..."

"Peut attendre," coupa-t-il.

Izar maugréa dans sa barbe, sachant très bien que l'homme pouvait l'entendre. Il fut dirigé dans un long couloir où les invités y avaient déposé leurs capes, manteaux et sacs à main.

"Tom, Tom !" appela désespérément une voix lointaine, essoufflée.

Sur le point de se retourner pour voir qui hélait Jedusor de la sorte, Izar fut stoppé par deux mains qui s'abattirent lourdement sur ses épaules, lui enjoignant d'avancer. "Continue de marcher, et rapidement," glissa Jedusor à son oreille.

Izar sourit, réalisant que le Seigneur des Ténèbres voulait éviter une rencontre avec qui pouvait bien être en train de l'appeler. Alors qu'ils étaient sur le point d'être bientôt en sûreté, une silhouette vêtue de rose se posta devant eux, bloquant ainsi leur chemin.

L'héritier Black cligna des yeux devant l'apparition, avant d'émettre un halètement horrifié et de reculer brusquement contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres. L'homme laissa échapper un grondement agacé, ses mains se resserrant douloureusement sur les épaules d'Izar.

Cette femme... elle __devait__ être à moitié crapaud.

Un mince sourire allongeait ses lèvres, la faisant ressembler à un crapaud sournois et fourbe. Izar siffla entre ses dents, intimidé par ses yeux marrons globuleux et son sourire qui s'étendait sur des kilomètres à travers sa figure épaisse. Elle était ses cauchemars personnifiés.

"Hem hem," elle cligna doucement des yeux. "Est-ce que ça va, mon petit ?"

Non, il n'allait pas bien. Izar jeta un coup d'œil à Jedusor. Ce dernier rencontra son regard, ses lèvres tellement pincées qu'elles n'étaient plus qu'une fine ligne, preuve de son exaspération. C'était puéril d'avoir aussi peur des crapauds et des grenouilles. Mais Izar n'avait pas tant __peur__ d'eux que ça, c'était surtout qu'ils le perturbaient. Il pouvait très bien les supporter si cela se résumait à ça; il les trouvait juste...

Déconcertants.

Avant qu'Izar ne puisse s'en remettre, la voix masculine qui avait appelé Jedusor les avait finalement rattrapés. Izar fut surpris de voir Cornelius Fudge, pantelant et le visage rouge. "Tom," souffla Fudge. "J'avais espéré te rattraper avant que tu ne partes."

Le Ministre tenait une boîte et Izar l'examina, intrigué, l'utilisant comme un moyen d'ignorer la femme en rose qui s'était approchée d'un air suffisant.

"Oh ? Et qu'est-ce qui ne peut attendre jusque lundi, Monsieur le Ministre ?" s'enquit Jedusor.

Le dénommé les salua d'un hochement de tête et sourit chaleureusement à Izar avant de tendre la boîte au Sous-secrétaire Jedusor. "Je voulais t'en faire cadeau, Tom. Nous travaillons ensemble depuis plusieurs années maintenant, et je pense que tu pourrais en tirer grand profit."

Tout le monde se pencha pour mieux voir alors que Jedusor soulevait lentement le couvercle de la boîte qui révéla... une paire de bottes pointues violettes. Izar rentra les lèvres pour s'empêcher de rire, surtout en voyant Jedusor qui fut trop lent à cacher sa réaction. Le dégoût absolu. Il fut parti probablement trop vite pour que Fudge et la femme-crapaud ne l'aperçoivent.

"Je ne peux les prendre, Monsieur le Ministre," Jedusor essayait de s'en sortir.

Oh… mais Izar n'allait _ _pas__ le laisser faire. Il considérait cela comme une partie de sa revanche pour... l'éjaculation faciale de l'autre soir.

"Non-sens, M. Jedusor," entra-t-il en scène avec un air prétentieux, tout en sortant la paire de bottes de sa boîte. Il la porta à hauteur de ses yeux, étudia le cuir violet puis se pencha vers l'homme. "Elles sont de grande qualité. C'est un cadeau très généreux, Monsieur le Ministre. Je pense que cela apporterait un peu de couleur à la garde-robe du Sous-secrétaire Jedusor."

Izar ignora totalement le regard qu'il recevait de celui-ci et se concentra sur le large sourire de Fudge. "Exactement, mon garçon. C'est ce que j'avais en tête lorsque j'ai acheté ces bottes pour Tom."

L'héritier Black hocha la tête, remettant les bottes dans la boîte, qu'il plaça dans les bras de leur tout nouveau propriétaire. "Je veillerai à ce que M. Jedusor les porte lundi," ajouta-t-il avec un grand sourire.

{ ** **Death of Today**** }

Quelques minutes plus tard, Izar et Voldemort étaient assis l'un en face de l'autre, la boîte contenant la paire de bottes pointues abandonnée dans un coin. Ils étaient actuellement à la base de Lord Voldemort, qui se trouvait à quelques kilomètres au sud de Londres. Beaucoup des partisans de confiance du Seigneur des Ténèbres connaissaient son emplacement, en particulier les Mangemorts du Premier Cercle. Étant donné que Bellatrix et quelques autres Mangemorts étaient assignés à résidence, la base était également leur maison.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres possédait sa propre aile, avec plusieurs chambres verrouillées et bloquées pour que personne ne puisse entrer. L'intimité avait été sa plus grande exigence quand il avait construit cette base, et c'était ce qu'il avait obtenu.

Ce n'était, en aucun cas, aussi luxueux et accueillant que sa maison privée en bord de plage. L'atmosphère ici était froide, sombre et terne, tout ce qu'on attendait d'un Seigneur des Ténèbres. Mais comme la base était principalement souterraine, il fallait s'attendre à ce que la lumière du soleil ne les atteigne pas.

Izar se tenait raide en face du Seigneur des Ténèbres, le détaillant à travers ses paupières à moitié fermées, alors que ce dernier était en train de siroter un grand verre de brandy. Les yeux cramoisis le regardaient tout aussi intensément depuis le bord de son verre. Malgré le fait qu'il l'ait félicité plus tôt lors de la réception au Ministère, Izar pouvait sentir le mécontentement que diffusait Voldemort.

"Puis-je me retirer ?" demanda-t-il, tout en lissant sa robe blanche d'une main. Après que sa robe ait été confectionnée, Izar avait été conduit à la base avant qu'ils ne partent pour le Ministère. On lui avait affecté une chambre dans l'aile de Voldemort et il savait exactement où aller pour s'y rendre.

"Non."

S'enfonçant davantage dans le canapé en cuir, les yeux fendus d'Izar observèrent paresseusement le col mal ajusté du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Dès qu'ils avaient mis les pieds dans l'intimité de la chambre de Voldemort, son glamour s'était dissipé et il était redevenu le tristement célèbre Mage Noir.

Izar remarqua rapidement qu'il n'avait pas révélé ses crocs, ses oreilles et ses écailles, seulement ses yeux rouges fendus. Il était évident que l'homme détestait son côté créature, bien qu'il l'ait lui-même inventé. Pour s'opposer à lui, Izar avait ôté chacun de ses propres sorts de glamour. Il pouvait sentir ses oreilles pointues frôler ses cheveux et sentait que ses yeux étaient beaucoup plus reposés, presque comme si un film qui les avait asséchés avait été retiré.

Izar voulait que Voldemort le voie en créature, pour lui rappeler ce qu'il était également, même s'il n'était pas disposé à se montrer sous cette apparence.

"Si nous en avons fini avec les bottes violettes…" commença le jeune sorcier, voulant mettre un terme à cette discussion. Il était épuisé et converser avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres était la dernière chose qu'il voulait faire.

"Tu as fait un travail remarquable avec Scrimgeour," contra Voldemort, délaissant totalement les bottes. Ils savaient tous les deux que ce n'était pas pour ça que l'homme était contrarié. Les yeux carmins se plissèrent. "Presque trop."

Izar lui donna un sourire sombre, amusé. Etait-il jaloux qu'il ait trouvé une nouvelle source d'intérêt ? Le Seigneur des Ténèbres devrait pourtant savoir que __personne__ ne pouvait le remplacer, mais Izar refusa de le lui dire. Cela ne ferait que gonfler son ego. "Je le trouve captivant," avoua-t-il. "C'est un personnage fascinant, un adversaire digne... comme tu dirais."

Voldemort ne répondit pas pendant un certain temps, préférant examiner minutieusement Izar. Ses ongles cliquetaient sur son verre alors qu'il était plongé dans une intense réflexion. "Tu me fais penser à un chaton," murmura-t-il finalement. "S'amusant avec une pelote de laine aux fils décousus. Il serait peu avisé de jouer avec trop longtemps car tu finirais par t'y emmêler."

Izar pencha la tête en arrière, dévoilant son cou à l'homme alors qu'il souriait au plafond. "Tu le fais tout le temps," riposta-t-il.

"Je ne laisse pas mes émotions me gouverner," siffla Voldemort. "Tu ferais bien de simplement reconnaître Scrimgeour comme un adversaire digne et abandonner tout sens de respect pour lui. Cela ne fera que t'enfermer davantage dans son emprise. Comment peux-tu savoir qu'il ne se sert pas de l'intérêt que tu lui portes ? Qui dit qu'il ne t'utilise pas pour essayer de m'atteindre ?"

"Il ne m'apparaît pas comme quelqu'un qui utilise de telles méthodes. Rufus Scrimgeour est franc et direct dans ses attaques, après avoir patiemment analysé sa proie," rétorqua judicieusement Izar, alors qu'il se rappelait des manières de l'homme durant la réception au Ministère.

Voldemort tenait son verre avec le bout de ses doigts, le faisant gracieusement tourner. Sa bague celtique attrapa la lumière que projetait le feu dans le foyer en pierre noire. "N'en sois pas si sûr, mon enfant," prévint-il.

Ils se murèrent ensuite dans le silence. Le bois qui crépitait dans la cheminée était le seul son distinguable dans la pièce. Izar planta son regard dans les flammes, furieux que le Seigneur des Ténèbres accorde si peu de crédit à ses observations. Il était relativement bon quand il fallait lire les gens et Voldemort lui-même avait dit que la stratégie de Rufus reposait sur la force brute. Scrimgeour était un Gryffondor et un auror. Tous deux étaient entraînés à attaquer de front et rapidement.

"De quoi as-tu parlé avec ta mère après ta... stupide évasion ?"

Izar posa les yeux sur Voldemort, cachant sa surprise. Ce dernier n'était pas connu pour poser des questions très personnelles et Izar n'avait pas d'expérience dans le domaine. Regulus et Sirius étaient les seules personnes qui le connaissaient vraiment, même s'ils ne savaient pas la majeure partie de ce qu'il avait traversé.

"Elle voulait savoir à propos de l'attaque de Cygnus," murmura-t-il calmement. "Elle voulait savoir comment j'ai été en mesure de le vaincre et en a aussi profité pour me rappeler que la bataille pour obtenir ma garde tenait toujours." Humidifiant ses lèvres, Izar lui offrit un sourire circonspect. "Je lui ai dit que ta maîtrise en Légilimancie avait permis de chasser Cygnus."

Un mensonge.

Et Voldemort le perçut instantanément.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres se leva brusquement du canapé et marcha quelques mètres, fixant le bar dont était pourvue sa chambre. "Intéressant," le mot roula sur sa langue. "Tu vois, j'ai eu des doutes au sujet de ta mère le jour de l'attaque de Cygnus. C'est drôle... au Ministère, elle paraissait savoir exactement ce qu'il se passait sans aucun avertissement préalable. Elle semblait aussi vouloir que Cygnus atteigne le Voile, comme si elle avait prévu quelque chose dès qu'il aurait complètement fusionné avec le reste de son esprit."

Izar se leva, trop nerveux pour rester assis. Il commença à faire les cent pas devant la cheminée, la chaleur réchauffant ses jambes. Pourquoi était-il...

"Pourquoi couvres-tu ta mère, enfant stupide ?" Voldemort exprimait à haute voix ses propres pensées. "La femme qui t'a conçu pour appâter ton père, la femme qui a abandonné son erreur dans un orphelinat moldu... ce même orphelinat dans lequel tu as vécu __l'enfer__." poursuivit-il, sa bouche tordue en un rictus.

"Beaucoup de mères abandonnent leur enfant si elles sentent qu'elles ne peuvent se tourner vers aucune autre voie," murmura Izar. "Elle était jeune et complètement manipulée par Dumbledore. Mis à part la culpabilité, je pense qu'elle m'a placé en orphelinat pour me garder hors de sa portée."

Voldemort se retourna, ses traits déformés par le dégoût. "Tu es pathétique."

Izar vit rouge. Sa lèvre supérieure se rehaussa, dévoilant son croc droit et par fureur, il balaya l'air de son bras. "Je pense que me raccrocher à ma colère est ce qui est pathétique. Je lui pardonne de m'avoir placé en orphelinat, mais je n'oublierai jamais. Tout comme je ne lui pardonnerai pas ce qu'elle a fait à Regulus." Izar inspira profondément, les mécanismes humains trop ancrés dans son esprit pour se rendre compte qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'oxygène.

Il ne voulait pas penser à Lily en ce moment. Sa mère était morte et tout ce qui restait était une coquille vide de la femme qu'elle était autrefois. Mais comment était-elle devenue ainsi ? Parce qu'elle avait créé un Horcruxe pour le protéger.

Il éprouvait quelques chose proche du respect pour cette femme. Ses émotions étaient trop embrouillées, trop floues pour qu'il sache clairement ce qu'il ressentait pour sa mère et pour la situation dans laquelle elle les avait piégés. Il ne portait aucun amour pour Lily Potter et ne le pourrait jamais, mais ce qu'il ressentait vraiment pour elle resterait un mystère jusqu'à ce qu'il y réfléchit sérieusement.

D'ici là, il ne voulait pas parler d'elle ou de son Horcruxe.

"Je ne veux pas en parler," annonça Izar à Voldemort avant que celui-ci ne puisse répliquer. "C'est un sujet auquel on ne touchera pas pour le moment."

Voldemort eut un sourire acerbe. "Bien," concéda-t-il. "Alors nous parlerons de cette... chose blonde... cette sorcière." Une main pâle s'agita négligemment dans l'air, comme s'il prenait bien peu Daphné en considération.

Izar lui lança un regard noir. Il supposa que le moment était venu de parler du mariage arrangé. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres était déjà irrité, énervé, et Izar était trop épuisé pour faire preuve de subtilité à ce sujet. "Daphné Greengrass, comme si tu ne le savais pas," murmura-t-il avec amusement. "Je pense qu'un mariage arrangé serait bénéfique pour nous trois."

L'atmosphère se refroidit soudainement et Izar fit un pas en arrière quand il vit et __sentit__ la magie du Seigneur des Ténèbres pour la première fois depuis l'accident. C'était enivrant et effrayant en même temps, seulement parce que c'était l'intensité de sa colère qui lui permettait de la visualiser à nouveau. La poussière de diamant aux mouvements habituellement lents et réguliers, semblait être empreinte d'une teinte rouge orangé, et tourbillonnaient rageusement autour de Voldemort.

"Bénéfique pour nous trois ?" répéta-t-il. Des ombres s'accrochèrent à sa silhouette et assombrirent son visage, preuve que l'homme était loin d'être satisfait par l'idée. "La seule personne que je verrais en bénéficier serait cette malheureuse, non ? Elle gravirait l'échelle sociale en tant qu'épouse de l'héritier de la famille Black."

Izar s'avança, résistant obstinément au serpent enragé. "Elle ne me voit pas comme un potentiel amant et ce que je ressens pour elle est platonique. Elle respecte mon intimité et a même laissé croire que nous n'avons pas besoin de vivre sous le même toit. Elle... "

"Je vois que vous aviez déjà prévu cette escapade romantique. C'est mignon, vraiment, mais ça n'arrivera pas." susurra Voldemort d'un ton plus calme.

Se balançant sur ses talons, Izar darda son regard sur le dos de l'homme et empêcha toute émotion de transparaître sur son visage. Jusqu'où pouvait-il aller ? Le Seigneur des Ténèbres était déjà clairement furieux, mais celui-ci était connu pour sa mauvaise humeur... A quel point cette mauvaise humeur pouvait-elle dégénérer ? Il ne lui permettait même pas de clore son propos ou d'expliquer son point de vue. Cela l'excédait qu'il soit aussi têtu.

"Je t'ai déjà dit qu'il n'y a rien de __romantique__ entre nous," répondit Izar avec un timbre de voix contrôlé. "Je pense que ce serait une protection supplémentaire pour notre vraie... relation. Si quelqu'un devenait suspicieux à cause de notre proximité, être ton... fiancé en plus d'être ton héritier politique pourrait..."

Voldemort leva sa main gauche, montrant la bague celtique qui l'ornait. " _ _Ceci__ est une raison suffisante. S'il y a des soupçons concernant notre relation au-delà de nos liens politiques, alors celui qui doute sera mis hors d'état de nuire... tué. Tu n'évoqueras plus jamais ce sujet, est-ce clair ?"

Il avait dit ça presque calmement. Izar réfléchit un instant, se demandant si c'était un signe que la colère de Voldemort s'atténuait ou si c'était simplement le calme avant la tempête.

Les muscles d'Izar se tendirent alors qu'il se préparait à esquiver tout ce qui pourrait fuser vers lui. "En tant qu'héritier d'une famille de sang-purs, on attendra de moi à ce que je me marie et poursuive la lignée…"

Peut-être que parler des devoirs d'un héritier n'était pas la meilleure marche à suivre, surtout quand le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne pensait probablement pas à l'adoption mais à des relations sexuelles avec Daphné... Il poussa un grognement et lança son verre de brandy sur Izar. La vitesse était incroyablement rapide mais les réflexes d'Izar étaient tout aussi vifs. Avec agilité, le jeune sorcier s'abaissa brusquement et le verre se brisa au-dessus de sa tête, répandant son contenu sur le sol.

Izar siffla, sur la défensive alors qu'il restait accroupi, observant avec méfiance le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

"Si tu contestes mon ordre," prévint froidement Voldemort. "Tu __sentiras__ ce que c'est d'être la cible de ma colère."

Il n'y avait aucun jeu entre eux cette fois. La discussion s'était terminée en faveur de Voldemort. Izar l'accepta, accepta qu'il n'y aurait jamais de mariage arrangé avec Daphné, même si cela l'énervait que le Seigneur des Ténèbres y soit si opposé, qu'il ne lui ait même pas laissé une chance de s'expliquer correctement.

"Est-ce une menace ?" souffla-t-il.

" _ _C'est__ une menace, oui."

Izar inclina la tête, égratignant le parquet avec ses ongles. Il lutta pour maîtriser sa propre colère, sachant très bien que s'il la laissait se déchaîner sur le Seigneur des Ténèbres, ce dernier continuerait de faire la sourde oreille et se montrerait tout aussi furieux que lui.

"Vous savez que je ne commettrai jamais l'infidélité, mon Seigneur. Cette pensée ne traverse et ne traversera jamais mon esprit."

Voldemort resta silencieux, ombre menaçante au milieu de la chambre.

"J'imagine que notre... relation ne sera jamais fondée sur la confiance. Vous ne me ferez jamais confiance. Et moi non plus. Mais c'est ce que vous voulez, n'est-ce pas, mon Seigneur ?" Izar contempla l'homme à travers les courts cheveux qui étaient tombés devant ses yeux. "Vous voulez que quelqu'un vous défie, mais vous ne l'autoriserez jamais à devenir un égal... qui détiendrait votre confiance." Les yeux clairs et mystérieux d'Izar rencontrèrent ceux carmins de Voldemort. "Je ne suis pour vous qu'une simple possession, quelque chose qui vous divertit de temps en temps mais que vous pouvez facilement jeter."

Izar se redressa de sa position accroupie et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. "Avec le temps, j'espère que vous réaliserez que je suis une personne loyale," continua-t-il doucement. "Je peux vous poser des problèmes tout en étant digne de votre confiance."

Les lèvres de Voldemort se retroussèrent. "Tu penses m'avoir compris, mon enfant, mais ta perception est loin de la réalité."

L'héritier Black émit un son incrédule mais ne commenta pas sa remarque. "Est-ce tout, mon Seigneur ?"

Les yeux cramoisis de Voldemort le scrutèrent attentivement avant qu'il n'agite sa main, la porte s'ouvrant en réponse. Izar traversa la pièce et passa devant lui. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse sortir, son coude fut retenu. Il fut soudainement retourné et une main entoura son visage, le relevant de façon à pouvoir capturer ses lèvres. Voldemort n'avait pas besoin de se pencher autant qu'avant pour les rencontrer.

Izar se crispa, peu enclin à recevoir un baiser ce soir.

Voldemort recula, ses mains toujours posées sur son coude et sa joue. "Non, ce n'est pas tout," murmura-t-il. "J'aimerais que tu partages mon lit ce soir. Tous les soirs."

La requête le prit par surprise. Venant du Seigneur des Ténèbres, c'était un signe de vulnérabilité. C'était une action qui prouvait à Izar que Voldemort ne voulait pas qu'il s'en aille avec les mauvaises suppositions. "Je suis fatigué," répondit-il faiblement.

Un sourire espiègle courba les lèvres de l'homme. "Habituellement quand tu dors, c'est que tu __es__ fatigué, mon enfant. Je ne te demande pas de coucher avec moi. Je te veux __dans__ mon lit, avec moi."

Izar resta sur ses gardes, le dévisageant longuement. Sans qu'il ne le veuille, son estomac se tordit vivement à l'idée de dormir dans le même lit que le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Pas de sexe, seulement dormir.

Finalement, Izar lui fit un signe de tête crispé.

Voldemort inclina la tête. "Tu sais où est mon lit. Je serai là dans quelques minutes."

Izar se glissa hors de la pièce et s'approcha de la chambre à coucher du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Alors qu'il en franchissait le seuil, Izar prit conscience d'une chose qu'il n'avait pas pensé quand l'homme lui avait fait cette demande.

Voldemort dormirait avec lui, vulnérable, à découvert. Une telle exposition signifiait qu'il était suffisamment à l'aise avec le fait qu'il soit à ses côtés, qu'il y avait un semblant de confiance entre eux deux.

Malgré le fait qu'il soit un connard, Izar était prêt à admettre que sa vision de Voldemort était peut-être erronée.

{ ** **Death of Today**** }

 _ _Il rêvait. Izar ne rêvait pas très souvent, mais quand c'était le cas, ses rêves ne concernaient généralement rien de particulier.__

 _ _A côté de lui se tenait un homme en train de parcourir des yeux un portrait. C'était un portrait issu du monde sorcier. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de sorciers ou de sorcières qui choisissaient l'art comme loisir, mais quand c'était le cas, ils obtenaient des résultats magnifiques. Izar s'intéressa peu au portrait et préféra centrer son attention sur l'homme.__

 _ _Il était ridé, à la fin de la soixantaine. Ses cheveux noirs étaient striés de gris et ses quelques mèches poivrées étaient bouclées. Un bouc d'apparence rugueuse n'occultait cependant aucunement les traits aristocratiques de l'homme, tandis qu'il dévorait de ses yeux gris pétillants le portrait animé en face de lui.__

 _ _"Regulus," chuchota Izar, ravi. Son père avait bien vieilli. Incroyablement beau et distingué.__

 _ _Il se tourna vers lui avec un sourire perplexe. "Regulus ? Je n'ai pas entendu ce nom depuis des années, Izar." Des yeux couleur charbon, tellement semblables à ceux de son père, explorèrent son visage.__

 _ _"Pourquoi ?" demanda Izar. "Tu es bien Regulus Black, n'est-ce pas ?"__

 _ _Le dénommé fronça les sourcils, perdant soudainement sa bonne humeur pour une expression beaucoup plus sérieuse. "Regulus était mon quatrième arrière-grand-père, Izar."__

 _ _Quelque chose devint froid dans son ventre alors qu'il observait l'homme. Celui-ci devait être un descendant de Regulus. Et s'il était son arrière-petit-fils, cela signifiait qu'il était aussi le petit-fils... d'Izar. La bouche de l'héritier Black devint sèche alors qu'il inspectait l'homme devant lui, de manière presque obsessionnelle. Ça ne pouvait pas être... c'était très étrange.__

 _ _"Regarde," son interlocuteur désigna le portrait. "Regarde cette beauté intemporelle. Forever Frozen, ils l'appellent."__

 _ _Izar s'exécuta lentement. Ce ne fut cependant pas un portrait qu'il vit, mais un miroir. Il fixa son reflet qui aurait seize ans pour toujours.__

 _ _Son descendant jeta un coup d'œil au miroir, son visage ridé contrastant avec sa peau sans imperfections. "Étrange, tu ressembles beaucoup à un Black," murmura-t-il. "Je suis étonné que nous ne soyons pas de la même famille. Même si, pour ce que nous en savons, tu pourrais être mon neveu éloigné."__

 _ _Izar se détourna du miroir et scruta son jeune... mais vieux descendant. Ses paroles répondaient à ses questions. Izar serait toujours spectateur de la lignée des Black. Il ne pouvait se tenir trop près, par peur d'être découvert, par peur de s'attacher. Il serait forcé de surveiller à l'écart, éloigné de tout contact.__

 _ _L'immortalité n'avait jamais paru si misérable.__

Izar se réveilla, l'esprit encore embrumé. Il eut conscience des bras derrière lui qui l'enserraient. Le jeune sorcier se retourna, faisant face au corps allongé à ses côtés, cherchant celui qui portait la même malédiction que lui.

Il pressa sa poitrine contre la seule autre existence qui partageait sa température, celle qui était absent de pouls mais qui débordait toujours de vie...

En réponse, les bras se resserrèrent davantage autour de lui.

Et tout à coup, l'immortalité ne sembla plus être tellement synonyme de solitude.

* * *

 ** **Note de l'auteur**** ** **:**** Non, le rêve ne veut __pas__ dire qu'Izar va avoir un enfant.


	11. Partie II Chapitre 11

****Chapitre 11****

C'était dimanche... le jour de repos et de détente, le jour que la plupart des moldus considéraient comme sacré. C'était aussi la veille de l'annonce du nouveau Ministre. Et pour la population ignorante de Grande-Bretagne, ce dimanche était aussi la veille du jour où Lord Voldemort monterait au pouvoir et ferait des ravages à travers tout le pays.

Izar pouvait presque goûter à l'enthousiasme de Voldemort; sentir sur son palais la saveur âpre et acidulée de la jubilation sadique. Le Mage Noir le cachait cependant parfaitement, mais Izar le connaissait trop bien pour feindre l'ignorance. C'était amusant de le voir si excité par quelque chose. Néanmoins, peut-être que l'excitation n'était pas le mot le plus approprié. L'anticipation et le plaisir convenaient mieux pour décrire ce que l'homme ressentait.

Et Izar pouvait comprendre ses émotions, car il les éprouvait aussi.

La base du Seigneur des Ténèbres était plus occupée qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été, à l'exception des nuits où se déroulaient les rites d'initiation des futurs Mangemorts. Izar se souvint du sien à l'âge de quinze ans. Il s'était demandé dans quoi exactement s'embarquait-il. Étrange, et presque cruel, comment les choses pouvaient changer en si peu de temps.

"J'ai besoin de te parler," une voix attira son attention et le fit revenir au présent.

Izar se tourna nonchalamment, ses glamours remis en place dès qu'il avait quitté l'aile privée du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Une réunion de Mangemorts avait lieu, avec la participation de tous. Voldemort allait informer ses membres du raid prévu pour demain, mais ne divulguerait son emplacement que lundi soir. Il était méfiant envers ses partisans, et à juste titre. Izar serait déçu si l'homme se mettait à trop compter sur ses serviteurs.

Ses lèvres s'incurvèrent tandis qu'il apercevait Drago Malefoy, appuyé contre une alcôve dans le couloir sombre où ils se trouvaient, dégageant un parfum d'eau de Cologne. Ils étaient tous deux vêtus de leur robe noire de Mangemort et tenaient négligemment leur masque respectif entre leurs mains. Izar avait un masque en argent alors que celui de Drago était en charbon*.

"Drago," salua-t-il prudemment. Il se rapprocha du garçon blond et se servit de l'obscurité environnante pour les protéger des regards indiscrets. "De quoi veux-tu me parler ?" Inutilement, Izar s'approcha encore plus de lui, dominant le plus petit sorcier avec sa taille.

L'héritier Malefoy grimaça légèrement avant de retrouver un visage impassible, typique d'un sang-pur. "Je voudrais mettre les choses au clair entre nous." Drago releva le menton avec dédain, ignorant le sourire moqueur qui lui faisait face. "L'année dernière, à Noël, ce baiser entre nous ne signifiait rien pour moi."

Izar eut un rire bas puis se pencha et alla agacer la figure de Drago avec son souffle froid. "Bien," énonça-t-il. "Parce que ça ne signifiait rien non plus pour moi. Est-ce tout ?"

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à faire demi-tour, une main retint son épaule. "Je veux être sûr que tu comprennes mes raisons et pourquoi j'ai voulu une relation entre nous." Ses yeux argentés parcoururent le visage inexpressif d'Izar. "Je ne suis pas gay," lâcha-t-il calmement. "Mon père était intéressé par toi et je pensais que si je... m'emparais de toi, il me considérerait avec plus de respect."

Les lèvres d'Izar se retroussèrent. Il avait déjà soupçonné que l'héritier Malefoy n'était pas gay, d'où sa surprise pour son soudain baiser à Noël dernier. "Ton père n'est pas homosexuel, Drago," murmura-t-il, poussant la main qui reposait toujours sur son épaule. "Et moi non plus."

Il était clair que vu son expression, le blond ne le croyait pas. "Je ne suis pas aveugle. Je vois la façon dont mon père te regarde, je vois la façon dont tu joues avec lui," grogna-t-il.

"Ta mère, Narcissa, est une femme impressionnante," continua Izar comme s'il n'avait pas entendu sa remarque. "Lucius serait idiot de détruire la solide relation qu'il a établie avec elle, et il le sait très bien. Il admire la beauté physique, que ce soit celle d'un homme ou d'une femme. Mais cela ne veut pas dire qu'il aurait cherché à avoir les faveurs sexuelles de la personne en question, tout comme il n'aurait jamais trahi Narcissa de cette façon. Laisse-moi t'assurer Drago, que ton père et moi ne serons _jamais_ amants. C'est juste un petit jeu cruel auquel nous aimons nous adonner."

Et c'était vrai. Izar savait que Lucius n'était pas gay et il ne toucherait probablement jamais personne d'autre que Narcissa. L'homme admirait la beauté et cela l'excitait sexuellement quand il tombait sur un spécimen attirant. Ses intérêts étaient semblables à ceux d'Izar; sauf que leurs réactions ne se manifesteraient jamais de la même façon. Lucius empestait juste la séduction et l'énergie sexuelle.

La confession de Drago expliquait au final sa possessivité à l'égard d'Izar lorsqu'ils étaient à Poudlard. Il voulait être proche de lui, peut-être par curiosité et surtout pour prouver à son père qu'il avait des _amis_ acceptables.

"En tout cas," commença le jeune Black d'une voix traînante. "Je crois que ton père serait plus déçu qu'autre chose par toi s'il découvrait ce qu'il s'est passé entre nous. C'est pourquoi tu dois arrêter d'avoir ce comportement fuyant. Est-ce que tu comprends ?" Il plongea ses doigts dans la lourde cape de Drago et le plaqua contre le mur. "Je ne veux plus avoir affaire à ton étalage pathétique d'émotions."

Drago bouillonnait intérieurement, ses joues se colorant de rouge face à ses propos menaçants. "Tu as peut-être grandi de quelques centimètres cet été, Izar, mais je reste toujours le meneur."

C'était du très mauvais bluff et le dénommé haussa les sourcils, amusé. "Tiens donc ?" Il relâcha Drago, lui permettant de se recomposer. "As-tu déjà considéré de prendre Daphné Greengrass comme épouse ?" demanda-t-il brusquement.

Comme prévu, le garçon tressaillit et une grimace déforma ses traits. "Greengrass ? Sa petite sœur est _passable_. Elle est beaucoup trop franche pour une femme."

Le blond était tombé tout droit dans le piège d'Izar. Il se détourna de lui, ricanant faiblement. "C'est bien ce que je pensais," grinça-t-il.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?" s'enquit Drago avec aigreur et suspicion. Il ne vit pas le sourire satisfait qu'arborait son interlocuteur.

Avec un air supérieur, Izar lui envoya un regard froid par dessus son épaule. "Eh bien, tu n'es simplement pas à la hauteur du défi." Il haussa légèrement les épaules en voyant la stupeur peinte sur les traits de Drago.

Il avait vraiment été choyé et gâté. Narcissa et Lucius avaient-ils trop couvé leur fils ? Les Malefoy formaient-ils une famille plus affectueuse que ce qu'ils montraient ? Izar avait cru que le fils de Lucius suivrait les pas de son père, mais il semblait plutôt être celui qui restait à couvert. C'est pourquoi il pensait que Daphné tirerait avantage d'un mariage avec lui. Elle pourrait facilement lui marcher sur les pieds si nécessaire.

"Daphné est une femme très influente, très... semblable à ta mère. Elle serait une épouse appropriée pour un Malefoy. Lucius a remué ciel et terre pour avoir Narcissa; il serait logique tu en fasses de même pour quelqu'un qui en vaille la peine."

Ses yeux se plissèrent tandis qu'il considérait ses paroles, tout comme Izar l'avait prévu. Il ne reculerait pas devant un défi, et en courtisant Daphné, Drago découvrirait au final le vrai caractère de la jeune femme. Et bientôt, plein de petits Malefoy blonds se mettraient à courir dans les couloirs du Manoir Malefoy.

Izar ressentit une brève pointe de tristesse avant de la repousser avec colère. Daphné était la seule femme à qui il pouvait s'identifier et qui le comprenait. Elle le charriait d'être toujours absorbé par ses livres et ses projets, mais elle comprenait son besoin d'intimité et d'assouvir sa curiosité. Il était rare de rencontrer quelqu'un comme ça, mais Izar savait qu'il devait s'y résigner.

Les sacrifices étaient souvent douloureux mais étaient au final indispensables.

"Mais," poursuivit-il d'un ton léger. Il plaça son masque en argent et rabattit sa capuche. Ses yeux de nouveau gris-vert fixaient Drago à travers les fentes de son masque. "Je peux comprendre que ça soit trop difficile pour toi. Après tout, qui voudrait faire tant d'efforts pour la future mère de ses enfants ? Pour la femme qui contrôlerait la moitié des chambres fortes des Malefoy ?"

Il quitta le couloir et se fondit dans la masse de Mangemorts. Sa Marque des Ténèbres le brûlait sans relâche, lui indiquant que Voldemort convoquait ses serviteurs. Ceux qui ne connaissaient pas l'emplacement de la base pouvaient transplaner directement ici si leur Marque était activée. C'était utile, et Izar était émerveillé par l'idée de génie qu'avait eu l'homme.

Il entra dans la salle glaciale avec ses hauts plafonds avec voûtes en encorbellement et son ambiance sombre. Il y avait deux grandes chandelles de part et d'autre de Voldemort, mais leur flamme était à peine suffisamment grande pour projeter de la lumière à travers toute la pièce.

Tout comme lors de son rite d'initiation, les Mangemorts étaient ordonnés de manière hiérarchique. Les douze Mangemorts du Premier Cercle se trouvaient devant le Seigneur des Ténèbres, placés en un demi-cercle serré et uni. Ils étaient immobiles, leurs genoux et leur visage collés contre le sol.

Ils formaient une image glorifiée du pouvoir et donnaient le sentiment qu'ils étaient inestimables.

S'inclinant directement derrière le Premier Cercle, les Mangemorts masqués d'argent étaient assemblés de façon tout aussi parfaite. Izar se fraya un chemin à travers la mer de corps et croisa brièvement le regard de Voldemort avant de se détourner avec indifférence. Ce dernier, en royal emmerdeur qu'il était, demeurait assis majestueusement sur son trône, l'observant comme un prédateur surveillerait sa proie.

Agenouillé sur le sol froid et dur, Izar se pencha à contrecœur et appuya ses paumes puis son front masqué contre les dalles. Il pouvait deviner les innombrables corps des Mangemorts aux masques en charbon s'aligner derrière lui, au fond de la salle.

Cela sembla durer des heures. Mais il ne se passa en vérité que quelques minutes avant que l'agitation ne se calme. Après tout, les Mangemorts ne feraient pas attendre Voldemort. Izar se demanda comment celui-ci pouvait savoir si tous ses partisans étaient présents. Il pouvait y avoir des étudiants qui n'avaient pas pu quitter Poudlard pendant le week-end pour se rendre à la réunion. Ils ne seraient donc pas non plus là pour l'attaque se déroulant lundi.

C'était pour le mieux.

"Bienvenue," la voix de Voldemort effleura leur dos, semblable à celle d'un glaçon qui glisserait le long de leur colonne vertébrale. "Vous pouvez vous relever."

Personne n'osa émettre un soupir de soulagement. L'atmosphère de la salle sembla toutefois moins pesante tandis que les Mangemorts s'asseyaient à genoux.

Izar leva les yeux vers Voldemort, l'apercevant entre les corps qui lui barraient la vue. Il remarqua que l'homme se tenait désormais au centre du Premier Cercle. Izar savait que sa position était intentionnelle. La plupart des Mangemorts voulaient être proches du Seigneur des Ténèbres, être assez importants pour pouvoir se trouver à proximité de lui. Et Voldemort utilisait leur désir contre eux. Il se tenait près de ses favoris pour montrer aux autres serviteurs que cela pourrait un jour être eux à leur place, s'ils prouvaient leur valeur et loyauté.

"Avant de commencer, nous avons un nouveau membre à intégrer dans notre _équipe_."

Équipe.

Izar ricana, ignorant le regard du Mangemort agenouillé à ses côtés.

"Regulus Black."

Izar tourna brusquement la tête, le poids de son masque devenu sans importance. Son père était escorté par deux Mangemorts masqués d'argent. Malgré sa lourde robe noire et ses pieds nus, Regulus se tenait avec dignité. Izar espérait juste que Voldemort ne la fragiliserait pas plus que nécessaire. Son père devait souffrir pour sa trahison, oui, mais par un rapide _Endoloris_ et rien de plus. En tout cas, c'est ce qu'il espérait.

Si son père était torturé jusqu'au point de non retour, Izar se détournerait de Voldemort sans hésitation. Ce dernier était également conscient de ça. Il avait tous les droits de tuer Regulus... il _devrait_ le tuer pour ce qu'il avait fait. Mais à cause d'Izar, le Seigneur des Ténèbres devait garder à l'esprit que Regulus était intouchable sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire.

Izar s'inclina en avant; ses doigts caressèrent le sol en béton alors que Regulus s'agenouillait devant le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Derrière son père, une femme éclata de rire et tout le monde savait que c'était Bellatrix Lestrange. Il n'y avait qu'elle pour trouver hilarant un moment si solennel.

"Quelques années trop tard, mais néanmoins, tu es courageux... et suffisamment stupide pour revenir à moi." Voldemort s'était adressé à Regulus et au Premier Cercle. Ses paroles n'auraient pas dû atteindre les oreilles d'Izar, mais grâce à son audition améliorée, il avait pu les entendre. "Parce que je suis un seigneur miséricordieux, je te donne une seconde chance de rédemption. En attendant, tu seras puni pour ta trahison, comme toi Severus, pour l'avoir aidé."

Une action inattendue venant du Seigneur des Ténèbres, mais compréhensible. Izar se remit sur ses talons et se pencha pour voir Severus Rogue quitter sa place parmi le Premier Cercle.

L'aura du Seigneur des Ténèbres flamboya et Izar eut le souffle coupé devant sa beauté maladive. Il frémit au moment où il ressentit une fois de plus la magie, et pas seulement celle que dégageait l'aura du Seigneur des Ténèbres, mais celle de tout le monde autour de lui. Izar baissa la tête et haleta, euphorique, au même moment où son père et Rogue se mirent à hurler. Leurs cris étaient horribles et perçants, mais la magie qui l'entourait le réconforta et lui transmit de la force.

Il lui fallut fermer les yeux pendant plusieurs minutes pour repousser les distractions alentours. Son noyau s'était séparé depuis l'accident... s'il pouvait juste localiser sa magico-sensibilité...

Et puis, elle fut partie. Tout comme les cris.

Insatisfait par la tournure des événements, Izar leva les yeux et vit son père être parcouru de spasmes incontrôlables. Rogue qui se remettait lentement en position n'était pas mieux. Même avec un Relaxeur de Muscles, les deux hommes ne s'en remettraient pas avant quelques jours. Le Doloris de Voldemort était, selon la rumeur, encore pire que celui de Bellatrix.

Voldemort s'accroupit à côté de Regulus, lui saisit le bras et y apposa la Marque des Ténèbres. Regulus étouffa un cri de souffrance et Izar se souvint de son propre marquage. Il n'avait pas crié et, en retour, il avait été privé de l'onguent qui soulageait la douleur.

A travers les fentes de son masque, il regarda Rogue appliquer le baume sur le bras de son père. "Bienvenue dans mes rangs, M. Black," susurra Voldemort, lui tendant le masque en charbon avec un sourire suffisant.

Il ferait partie du Troisième Cercle. Une insulte évidente.

Izar pinça les lèvres et détourna les yeux alors que son père remerciait le Seigneur des Ténèbres à travers sa mâchoire serrée, luttant pour se lever. C'était éprouvant de voir Regulus si vulnérable, et à cause de cela, il était trop lâche pour observer la scène. Même si son attention était tournée vers le sol, il pouvait entendre son père reprendre son souffle et Voldemort se diriger vers le fond de la salle.

"Je vous ai tous réunis pour vous informer que notre heure est arrivée. Demain."

Des chuchotements se répandirent parmi la foule, l'excitation presque aussi palpable que la joie sadique de Voldemort. Izar garda la tête baissée, fixant avec ennui le sol. Maintenant qu'il était très proche du Seigneur des Ténèbres, ce dernier charmant une foule entière n'était _rien_ comparé à leurs plaisanteries habituelles. Mais il pouvait comprendre le sentiment des Mangemorts. Ils étaient avides de toute sorte d'attention venant de lui. Entendre la voix de leur maître s'adresser à eux, répondait à leur besoin jusqu'à ce qu'un désir plus fort ne le remplace.

"Demain sera le jour où la Grande-Bretagne craindra les Mangemorts," poursuivit le Seigneur des Ténèbres. "Nous ne serons armés que de nos baguettes et de nos objectifs... détruire, massacrer et semer la terreur parmi ceux qui s'opposent à nous." Ses paroles étaient profondes, ce qui plongea les Mangemorts dans un silence révérencieux. "Nous ne reculerons devant rien pour obtenir le monde que nous désirons, un monde où la magie noire sera tout autant acceptée que la magie blanche, un monde où les moldus seront complètement coupés de nous, les êtres supérieurs."

Cet homme changerait le monde, Izar n'en doutait pas. Cela n'avait pas d'importance si Voldemort n'y parvenait pas; il aurait toujours une influence sur la façon dont le monde sorcier fonctionnerait. Mais il avait planifié, conspiré et manipulé pendant trop longtemps pour échouer.

Et Izar était impatient de voir le Seigneur des Ténèbres instaurer cette nouvelle société soigneusement agencée.

"Et vous tous, qui vous agenouillez devant moi, aurez l'honneur de participer à la construction de ce nouveau monde. On se souviendra de vous comme les sorciers et sorcières qui se sont battus pour la société dans laquelle grandiront vos enfants et petits-enfants. Mais pour que ce monde voit le jour, des sacrifices doivent être faits et des vies doivent s'éteindre. C'est un chemin difficile à parcourir, mais à la fin, nous obtiendrons ce que nous méritons à juste titre."

Aucun des Mangemorts ne fit de bruit alors que le discours de Voldemort résonnait entre les murs de la salle. Ils étaient agenouillés dans le noir, noyés par l'excitation et la peur. Même les sorciers moins éminents savaient que ce moment était le calme avant la tempête; l'air était lourd et oppressant à cause de l'approche de la guerre. Ce serait une guerre harassante, avec beaucoup de sacrifices et de morts.

Izar savait que l'angoisse courait dans les veines des plus jeunes Mangemorts. L'atmosphère était saturée d'anticipation et d'effroi. Ils commenceraient à remettre en question leur décision d'avoir rejoint les rangs d'un Seigneur des Ténèbres. Mais cette hésitation se muerait en un sentiment de devoir, en un désir de changer la perspective du monde sorcier.

Les Mangemorts plus âgés, qui accompagnaient Voldemort depuis plus longtemps, ressentaient seulement un intense soulagement et une joie cruelle. Après tout, ils avaient assisté à la plupart des rites d'initiation et avaient vu les partisans de Lord Voldemort passer d'un petit groupe de novices à une armée redoutable.

Mais personne n'avait attendu aussi longtemps que Tom Jedusor. Après des années et des années de patience et de machination sournoise, son heure était enfin venue.

"Lundi soir nous frapperons," continua le Seigneur des Ténèbres, réduisant l'intensité de sa voix. "L'endroit sera dévoilé la nuit même. Préparez-vous. Et ce soir, réfléchissez à ce pour quoi vous vous battez."

Izar leva finalement les yeux et regarda l'homme serpenter jusque son siège et s'y asseoir. D'un geste de la main, il ouvrit les portes de la salle. "Vous pouvez disposer."

Dès qu'il se remit sur ses pieds, sa Marque brûla violemment, ce qui le fit hésiter. Des sorciers le bousculèrent légèrement en quittant la pièce, apparemment peu affectés par leur Marque. Plus loin dans la salle, les douze membres du Premier Cercle étaient de nouveau inclinés devant leur maître, immobiles. Deux autres Mangemorts masqués d'argent étaient également dans cette position, probablement ordonnés de rester à travers leur Marque.

Repoussant sa fierté, Izar se laissa tomber à genoux et se pencha en avant, redonnant toute son attention au sol en béton. Il pouvait entendre des chuchotements curieux à l'entrée. Des Mangemorts avaient remarqué les disciples qui étaient restés en arrière. Le spectacle. Les humains étaient attirés par le spectacle comme un papillon de nuit par la lumière. Plutôt amusant et tellement, tellement prévisible.

La porte claqua une fois de plus, les enveloppant dans le silence. Izar se trouvait à quelques mètres du groupe principal, englouti par l'obscurité mais il pouvait entendre les flammes des torches vaciller à côté de Voldemort et du Premier Cercle.

"Je vous ai demandés de rester pour que nous remédions à un... _problème_ ," ronronna Voldemort. "Il a été porté à mon attention que j'avais douze membres du Premier Cercle. J'aimerais en avoir treize. Nott étant mort à Azkaban l'année dernière, je voudrais nommer son successeur."

Izar savait qu'il ne serait pas choisi pour devenir membre du Premier Cercle. Il était trop jeune, trop inexpérimenté et les Mangemorts deviendraient suspicieux face à son escalade rapide des rangs. Il n'avait pas encore fait ses preuves auprès d'eux et de Voldemort. Il était quand même curieux de savoir pourquoi il était présent.

"Croupton, je t'en prie, approche."

Les yeux d'Izar s'écarquillèrent à ce nom, inclinant la tête de telle sorte qu'il puisse voir une silhouette souple se lever et s'approcher du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Barty Croupton ? Comme le haut fonctionnaire du Ministère ?

Non, ça ne se pouvait pas. La personne était trop mince, trop jeune. Au vu de ses pas bien trop confiants, Izar en déduisit qu'il était le fils unique de Barty Croupton. On ne savait pas grand-chose de Barty Croupton Jr, seulement qu'il ne baignait pas autant dans la politique que son père.

"Mon Seigneur," murmura-t-il avec dévotion. "Je... c'est le plus grand de tous les honneurs. Vous m'avez béni; je vous jure en retour mon allégeance et ma loyauté indéfectible."

Izar renifla sèchement et détourna la tête quand l'homme embrassa les pieds de Voldemort et que celui-ci lui remit un masque en or. Il était clair d'après la voix du jeune homme qu'il était quelque peu dérangé. La folie se propageait au sein de la lignée Black, peu importe si le gène était éloigné. D'après ce qu'Izar savait, Charis Black était sa grand-mère.

"J'ai désormais treize membres du Premier Cercle, et pourtant, nous avons encore deux Mangemorts du Deuxième Cercle avec nous," annonça Voldemort. "L'un recevra un cadeau, tandis que l'autre devra prendre une décision vitale." Le Seigneur des Ténèbres fit inutilement une pause avant de tapoter ses doigts sur son accoudoir. "Izar Black, avance-toi."

Le dénommé se leva et s'approcha à contrecœur. Ses yeux défièrent Voldemort alors qu'il remarquait le sourire satisfait sur son visage. Ils savaient tous deux qu'Izar était trop appliqué dans son rôle pour aller jusqu'à le défier au grand jour. C'était trop public, trop déplacé.

Bellatrix se tordit de rire, écartant les bras sur le sol. "Récompensez-le, mon Seigneur, s'il vous plaît !"

Voldemort afficha un sourire plein de dents, son attention ne s'éloignant jamais de la forme d'Izar qui approchait. "Je crains que M. Black ne soit pas encore prêt à monter en grade, Bella." Le Seigneur des Ténèbres inclina la tête sur la côté et le détailla. "Mais il m'aidera à faire un choix nécessaire."

"Tout ce que vous voulez, Maître," répondit sèchement Izar, avec dérision. Il s'arrêta près du Premier Cercle et resta debout jusqu'à ce que l'homme le force à s'agenouiller.

Voldemort haussa un sourcil, son sourire se déformant avec cruauté avant qu'il ne se retourne pour examiner ses partisans. "Vous êtes peut-être mes favoris, mais permettez-moi de vous rappeler que votre rang élevé ne vous donne _pas_ le droit de vous dresser contre mes ordres ou de les manipuler en votre faveur." Tout amusement l'avait quitté alors que son regard était braqué sur un Mangemort en particulier. "Une telle trahison est _impardonnable_ parmi mon Premier Cercle."

Izar se raidit, ayant une idée sur quoi cela allait aboutir et à qui le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'adressait.

"Avery, lève-toi."

La silhouette étirée de Read Avery se leva. Izar fut absorbé par la scène, son attention se focalisant sur ce dernier. La haine tordait et réchauffait ses entrailles tandis qu'il se rappelait de l'homme au cours de la Troisième Tâche, l'année dernière. A l'époque, Avery avait pris l'apparence de Lukas Steinar.

"Ne sois pas pudique, Avery, enlève ton masque. Montre à Izar ce qu'il a fait à ton visage."

Avery Senior relâcha la pression sur ses épaules, ne sachant que trop bien qu'il était la cible de la colère du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Avec une réticence telle qu'elle ankylosait ses bras, il retira son masque en or et exposa son...

Eh bien...

Izar ne pouvait pas vraiment qualifier de 'visage' ce qui n'en était pas un, n'est-ce pas ?

Certains membres du Premier Cercle ricanèrent du malheur qui frappait Read Avery. Le côté droit de son visage n'existait plus, révélant seulement une fine couche de muscle et d'os déchirés. Le globe oculaire qui avait roulé aux pieds d'Izar durant la Troisième Tâche n'avait manifestement pas été récupéré, dévoilant son orbite vide qui montrait beaucoup plus d'Avery que ce qu'il aurait aimé voir. Vu qu'il n'avait plus de joue, le jeune sorcier pouvait distinguer le muscle rose de sa mâchoire et les innombrables dents manquantes. C'était une vision qui retournait l'estomac mais il en éprouva également du plaisir.

"Ça te va bien," murmura Izar, en croisant l'œil gauche d'Avery qui le regarda avec fureur. Oui, l'homme était plus qu'en colère.

"Bâtard," cracha-t-il, sa voix sonnant tout aussi meurtrie que son visage.

Voldemort siffla, assis paresseusement sur son trône. Sa posture était peut-être décontractée, suggérant l'indifférence, mais Izar savait en réalité qu'il était ivre d'enthousiasme. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres prévoyait quelque chose et il ne pouvait que supposer ce que c'était. "Allons, Avery, le garçon n'est pas celui qui ignorait mes ordres." Ses yeux rouges se posèrent sur Izar. "Je te donne le choix de rétrograder Avery au Troisième Cercle ou... de le tuer. Choisis judicieusement."

"Mon Seigneur !" s'écria Avery qui s'effondra à genoux. "Je ne faisais que m'amuser avec le garçon. C'est _tout_ ! Je n'irais jamais à l'encontre de vos ordres pour quelque chose d'aussi insignifiant."

Izar sourit avec mépris derrière son masque. C'était une pathétique tentative de sauver sa peau et que Voldemort serait loin d'apprécier…

"D'aussi insignifiant ?" répéta-t-il calmement. "Tu as presque réussi à tuer l'héritier politique de Tom Jedusor, Avery. C'est suffisamment important." Le Seigneur des Ténèbres redirigea son attention sur Izar, toute trace de sarcasme envolée. "Choisis."

Il y avait une raison pour laquelle Voldemort lui donnait ce choix. Peut-être était-ce par engagement, par volonté de lui offrir... un cadeau que seul un Seigneur des Ténèbres serait capable d'apporter à son amant. Cela pourrait aussi être pour le tester. L'homme avait déjà déclaré qu'il possédait un sens de la morale trop élevé au sujet de la guerre, de la vie en général. Voldemort pensait que cette décision affecterait ses valeurs éthiques.

Mais ce ne serait pas le cas. Le choix était facile. Izar ressentait suffisamment de rancœur envers Avery pour l'avoir agressé et pour tout ce qui en avait découlé. Il pensait aussi que ce dernier deviendrait amer et déloyal s'il était placé dans le Troisième Cercle.

Izar leva le menton, ses yeux gris-vert rencontrant ceux pourpres. "Tuez-le, mon Seigneur."

"Tom," haleta Avery. "Je te suis fidèle depuis nos jours à Poudlard. Qu'est-ce que le garçon possède que je n'ai pas ?"

"Un visage certainement," souffla froidement celui-ci à voix basse. Il était stupéfait qu'Avery ait le culot de tutoyer et d'appeler le Seigneur des Ténèbres par son prénom moldu, dans la salle du trône.

Voldemort semblait tout aussi mécontent, mais ne laissa transparaître que de l'insensibilité. "Tu as été à mes côtés pendant un certain temps, et pour cela, je vais t'accorder un acte de pitié." Un immense soulagement envahit le Mangemort à ses pieds. "Un duel à mort entre toi et Izar Black. Je vous laisse tous deux trois minutes. Read, si tu sors vainqueur dans le temps imparti, tu pourras continuer à vivre en tant que Mangemort du Troisième Cercle. Si vous tenez tous les deux debout à la fin des trois minutes, je rétrograderai M. Black au rang de son père et je te tuerai moi-même. Est-ce clair ?" formula Voldemort, ennuyé, ses doigts pressés contre sa joue.

Les lèvres d'Izar s'amincirent et ses paupières se fermèrent brièvement à l'entente du _marché_. L'homme présentait cela comme une manière de s'amuser et peut-être pour montrer à son Premier Cercle qu'il y avait des conséquences si les ordres n'étaient pas respectés.

Read Avery se leva brusquement, ses mouvements nullement ralentis par la perte de son œil. "Oui, mon Seigneur, très clair."

Izar se décala pour faire face à l'homme empressé et désespéré. N'était-ce pas évident pour Avery que Voldemort jouait encore avec lui ? C'était comme si l'on faisait pendre un morceau de poulet subtilement parfumé devant une personne affamée avant de le lui retirer. Izar avait très peu envie de servir de marionnette pour le simple divertissement de Voldemort, surtout quand ils savaient tous deux que ce n'était pas un défi.

Le point positif était qu'il aurait sa revanche. Son expérience avec les Détraqueurs avait brisé son esprit en une multitude de fragments. C'était à cause de cet homme qu'Izar avait été forcé de revivre ses jours à l'orphelinat alors qu'ils avaient été soigneusement enterrés.

Un sablier transparent brillait au dessus de Voldemort, le sable s'égrainant déjà.

Avery grogna agressivement, prit une position d'attaque et lança le Sortilège de la Mort sur Izar.

C'était la première fois qu'il participait à un duel depuis qu'il était devenu une créature immortelle, et ceci allait l'avantager. Izar put voir le maléfice vert fuser vers lui avec une clarté et une lenteur qui n'avaient jamais été là auparavant. S'assurant que ses mouvements étaient suffisamment lents pour qu'ils passent pour ceux d'un être humain, Izar pivota sur lui-même et esquiva le sortilège qui frappa le mur derrière lui. Il s'accroupit rapidement pour éviter un autre sort qui se dirigeait directement entre ses yeux.

Il se pencha en avant, appuyant le bout de ses doigts contre le sol. Il pouvait voir avec précision l'aura d'Avery, la sentir, la goûter. Sa sensibilité à la magie semblait refaire surface plus souvent, ou peut-être était-ce juste au moment où l'adrénaline inondait son corps.

"Sors ta baguette, putain !" fulmina Avery. La magie autour de lui indiquait qu'il se sentait humilié.

Izar sourit faiblement derrière son masque et lui assena un regard moqueur, tandis qu'il s'éloignait d'un autre sortilège mortel. Il se souvint de l'homme l'année dernière, lors de la Troisième Tâche, quand il lui avait dit à quel point il était pathétique, que le favoritisme du Seigneur des Ténèbres était injustifié... gaspillé. Mais qui était pathétique maintenant ? Avery n'arrivait même pas à toucher directement Izar, qui n'avait même pas encore dégainé sa baguette.

"Fais-la moi sortir," dit-il avec provocation. De toute façon, si les trois minutes étaient écoulées et qu'ils étaient encore en vie, Avery allait mourir de la main de Voldemort.

Avery poussa un cri de frustration alors qu'Izar se mettait à genoux pour éviter un autre maléfice qui explosa le béton juste à côté de lui. Finalement, l'homme sembla comprendre que les sortilèges directs ne marcheraient pas et décida de recourir au _Feudeymon_... un sort qui couvrait une bonne distance et qui _obligerait_ son adversaire à réagir.

Sortant rapidement sa baguette, Izar analysa rapidement la situation, sachant que _Feudeymon_ était de la magie noire et ne serait pas facilement déjouer avec un simple _Aguamenti_. _Aqua Eructo_ fonctionnerait mieux, mais Izar voulait essayer quelque chose d'un peu plus risqué et qui le stimulerait, maintenant qu'il avait sa magico-sensibilité.

Se concentrant sur les flammes ardentes, il rassembla sa magie et tendit la main vers l'aura peu séduisante d'Avery, puis _tira_. Ce dernier perdit le contrôle du _Feudeymon,_ comme l'avait commandé Izar avec son geste.

La chaleur des flammes commença à irradier sa peau et il les guida gracieusement loin de son corps avant de les rassembler au dessus de sa tête, attendant qu'elles s'accroissent. Avery recula d'un pas, choqué, son œil écarquillé.

Izar renvoya le feu à son incantateur et celui-ci se dépêcha de tendre sa baguette pour lancer l' _Aqua Eructo_ qui éteignit les flammes. Un nuage épais de vapeur se forma et Izar jeta un coup d'œil au sablier, remarquant qu'il lui restait moins d'une minute.

Sautant du côté gauche et vulnérable de son assaillant, Izar caressa sa baguette avec tendresse alors qu'il se concentrait sur le sort qu'il avait inventé pendant l'été. Cela empestait la magie noire, mais c'était _tellement_ agréable.

" _Animus_ ," murmura-t-il. Sa baguette devint brûlante alors qu'une lumière dorée grossissait en son bout. _"Lapis !"_ Le sort fondit sur Avery, qui jeta en même temps le Sortilège de la Mort. Izar l'esquiva au dernier moment, puis entendit le sablier s'arrêter et Voldemort se lever.

Le jeune Black s'accroupit au sol et regarda avec impatience et appréhension son sort foncer vers le faible bouclier que son opposant avait érigé. Le sortilège doré ressemblait à une balle et traversa avec aisance ledit bouclier, avant de frapper celui qu'il protégeait. Avery fronça les sourcils, s'étant attendu à mourir, mais adressa finalement un rictus à Izar.

"Espèce d'imbécile, tu penses pouvoir t'en sortir une deuxième fois avec tes petits sorts ?" cracha-t-il, le regard devenu dément. "Tu n'es _rien_ d'autre qu'un..." ses mots furent coupés alors qu'il commençait à suffoquer.

Izar se leva, fier de son accomplissement. Le sort se mettait lentement à agir sur le corps d'Avery. Cela commença par ses jambes qui se durcirent, et le maintinrent immobile. Le Mangemort chercha pour sa baguette mais le maléfice, une fois qu'il se répandit dans son bras, le figea à son tour. Il ne fallut pas longtemps avant que l'homme ne se retrouve entièrement pétrifié. Ce qui restait de son visage revêtirait à tout jamais le choc pur.

"Que…?" souffla quelqu'un, ébahi.

Izar marcha jusqu'à la statue qu'il effleura du bout des doigts avant de la pousser. Avery, raide comme une planche, figé dans sa position, chuta. Dès qu'il entra en contact avec le sol, il se disloqua. Ses membres se séparèrent du reste de son corps comme une roche érodée et creuse le ferait à l'impact.

L'homme était une pierre vivante. Son sang, ses tissus mous et ses organes s'étaient solidifiés, stoppant son cœur et son cerveau. C'était l'un de ses sorts les plus meurtriers, mais l'un des plus utiles. Un contresort existait si quelqu'un arrivait à atteindre la victime à temps. Mais si elle était détruite... il n'y avait aucun moyen de la ré-assembler.

Izar leva les yeux vers le Seigneur des Ténèbres. "Est-ce tout ce que vous voulez de moi, mon Seigneur ?"

Il pouvait discerner la surprise que ressentaient les Mangemorts du Premier Cercle, alors qu'ils fixaient le corps en pièces d'Avery. Izar refusa de montrer son autosatisfaction et rencontra à la place le regard prédateur de Voldemort. "Tu peux prendre congé, Izar." Mais à en juger par son excitation évidente, le Seigneur des Ténèbres devait penser à _beaucoup_ de choses que le jeune sorcier aurait pu faire pour l'aider.

Avant qu'Izar ne quitte la salle, il entendit le nom d'un autre membre du Premier Cercle. "Evan Rosier, avance je te prie."

Il ferma la porte derrière lui et remarqua la silhouette solitaire qui se tenait dans le couloir. "Regulus ?" questionna-t-il. Tout ce qui s'était passé précédemment devint un souvenir lointain à l'instant où il vit son père.

Le dénommé avait la tête baissée et ses cheveux épais voilaient son visage. A l'entente de sa voix, Regulus leva le menton et ses yeux gris fatigués s'illuminèrent d'une vie retrouvée. "Izar, mon fils," souffla-t-il, en s'avançant. Les membres tremblants, il serra Izar contre lui.

Izar sourit doucement et étreignit son père avec ferveur. Le revoir lui rappela son rêve de la nuit dernière, qui l'avait d'ailleurs _poussé_ à chercher du réconfort entre les bras de Voldemort. Ce dernier n'avait rien dit à ce sujet ce matin, mais là encore, le Seigneur des Ténèbres était probablement préoccupé par le raid à venir.

Le rêve en lui-même était inhabituel et avait laissé Izar bouleversé et vide. Il savait que celui-ci avait personnifié ses peurs et ses incertitudes dues à son immortalité. Être l'une des deux seules âmes immortelles existantes, avoir seize ans pour toujours, regarder sa famille et ses camarades de classe vieillir puis mourir... cela avait eu un impact sur lui. Izar n'admettrait jamais ça à voix haute, craignant la réaction de Voldemort. Mais la nuit dernière, il soupçonnait que l'homme avait exactement su ce qu'il ressentait.

Il repoussa ses pensées. Regulus se recula, luttant pour se tenir droit. Izar enroula rapidement son bras autour de son père et soutint la majeure partie de son poids alors qu'ils remontaient lentement le couloir frais. "J'ai un Relaxeur de Muscles qui pourrait t'aider," murmura-t-il, heureux d'avoir toujours son masque de Mangemort en place.

"Tu n'as pas besoin de t'occuper de moi," admonesta Regulus. "Je suis _ton_ père, Izar." Pourtant, même s'il avait dit ça, son corps s'appuya plus lourdement sur son fils, ce qui permit au jeune Black de mener la marche.

"Sauf que tu es incapable de transplaner chez toi sans encombre, père. Laisse-moi te préparer du thé et te procurer quelque chose pour tes nerfs et tes muscles tendus." Izar observa les murs gris, ne prenant pas la peine de lui mentionner qu'ils seraient en train de se 'reposer' dans l'aile personnelle de Voldemort. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne s'en soucierait pas.

"Izar," Regulus avait du mal à respirer correctement. "Qu'as-tu convenu ? Avec Lily ?"

Il fit une pause et fixa son père avec perplexité. "Je ne comprends pas. Je n'ai rien convenu du tout."

Le visage de Regulus se déforma de douleur et un tremblement secoua son corps mince. "Izar," murmura-t-il. "Lily a abandonné l'affaire. Elle a abandonné la bataille pour obtenir ta garde ce matin." Les yeux gris charbon qui se tournèrent vers lui devinrent presque noirs. "Sur quoi êtes-vous tombés d'accord ?"

Izar se crispa et détourna les yeux.

C'était impossible.

* * *

*L'auteure a remplacé le masque en nickel des Mangemorts du Troisième Cercle par un masque en charbon. Elle s'est faite la réflexion que le nickel était très semblable à l'argent (qui est déjà utilisé pour ceux du Deuxième Cercle) alors elle a fait cette petite modification !

 ** **Note de l'auteur**** **:** Il y a beaucoup de choses que j'aurais aimé faire différemment pour cette histoire... notamment la bataille pour obtenir la garde d'Izar. Vu que je poste un à un les chapitres, je ne peux retourner en arrière et modifier l'histoire comme je le voudrais. A cause de ça, je me rends compte que si je faisais la bataille pour sa garde maintenant, cela serait en toute honnêteté, une perte inutile de temps. Si je voulais l'écrire, j'aurais dû l'insérer pendant la dernière année d'Izar à Poudlard. Je sais que je vais décevoir certains lecteurs, mais je ne peux plus mettre ça dans l'intrigue.  
Cependant, ce n'est pas parce que cela ne correspond plus à l'histoire que je vais laisser tomber le sujet de Lily. Ou de James d'ailleurs. Ils ont toujours une place dans l'intrigue. Ainsi que Sirius.


	12. Partie II Chapitre 12

****Chapitre 12****

Izar observa Regulus à travers les fentes de son masque, ses doigts fermement appuyés contre sa taille. Sa langue était engourdie, incapable de formuler la moindre parole cohérente alors que son cerveau passait en revue toutes les solutions possibles quant à la raison pour laquelle Lily abandonnerait l'affaire.

A la réception du Ministère, elle avait refusé de céder quand Izar avait menacé qu'il ne garderait pas son Horcruxe secret. Elle était restée campée sur ses positions, déclarant qu'elle ne pouvait pas abandonner... que ce n'était pas possible. Mais... quand il avait persisté, disant qu'il faudrait qu'elle le fasse si elle voulait le pardon, la rédemption, son expression s'était durcie et était devenue insondable. En y repensant, Izar se demanda si c'était _ça_ la raison de ses actions.

Qu'elle voulait juste la paix entre elle et son fils. Que c'était un acte de désespoir pour obtenir son pardon.

Non.

Non, ça ne pouvait pas être ça. Elle était une coquille vide. Lily avait même admis qu'elle n'était plus la même femme, la même mère qu'il avait rencontrée dans son esprit. Mais quelle était l'ampleur de ses dommages émotionnels après qu'elle ait divisé son âme ? Était-elle aussi insensible qu'elle le prétendait ? Ou essayait-elle d'étouffer ses émotions, de les ignorer afin que cela corresponde à ses propres besoins ?

Quelque chose se tramait derrière tout ça. Izar ne pouvait accepter que Lily ferait ça juste pour que son fils la regarde différemment.

Il savait que ce n'était pas pour garder son Horcruxe secret. Pour ça il en était certain. Ils avaient partagé une entente silencieuse. Izar n'avait pas voulu parler de son sacrifice à qui que ce soit. Il se sentait mal à l'aise à l'idée de le dire à Voldemort ou à Regulus et même de l'admettre à haute voix. Peut-être était-ce parce que lui-même n'arrivait pas à l'accepter ou à y réfléchir. Ou peut-être parce qu'il savait que Voldemort et Regulus saliraient le sacrifice de sa mère et essayeraient de le faire passer pour quelque chose qu'elle aurait fait par dépit.

Le fait que Lily s'était sacrifiée pour le sauver était quelque chose qu'Izar voulait garder pour lui. Il voulait enterrer profondément cette connaissance et la dissimuler de ceux qui auraient des intentions malveillantes. Il voulait que l'acte de Lily reste immaculé et _sien_.

"Ce n'est rien," murmura-t-il, tout en desserrant sa prise sur Regulus. Il continua de l'aider à avancer dans le couloir froid, plissant suspicieusement des yeux dans l'obscurité. Sa magico-sensibilité était à nouveau absente mais il ressentait encore ce changement dans l'atmosphère. Il lui était familier, à la fois glacial, séduisant... et totalement sinistre.

Voldemort était proche et ne se sentait pas suffisamment généreux pour lui permettre de passer du temps _seul_ avec son père. Après tout, cette aile lui appartenait; le Seigneur des Ténèbres ferait tout ce qu'il voudrait sur son propre territoire. Et cela incluait espionner les conversations des autres.

"Izar," protesta Regulus. "Cela ne peut pas être __rien__."

Izar passa les défenses magiques de Voldemort qui le reconnurent. Elles frôlèrent sa peau puis allèrent inspecter le nouvel invité. "Nous avons dansé hier soir au Ministère. Elle semblait... différente de la dernière fois que je lui ai parlé, j'ai donc essayé une approche différente avec elle. Je lui ai dit que si elle voulait la rédemption et le pardon, elle devrait abandonner la procédure." Il se tourna pour regarder Regulus une fois de plus. "Et c'est ce qu'elle a fait."

C'était la vérité. Izar se sentait mieux du fait qu'il n'avait plus besoin de mentir. L'Horcruxe n'était ici qu'une information peu pertinente. Ne pas en parler ne signifiait pas qu'il lui mentait, juste qu'il ne dévoilait pas toute la vérité.

Les yeux gris de Regulus prirent quelques teintes plus claires alors qu'il se dégageait de la poigne de son fils. "Elle ne mérite _ni_ la rédemption _ni_ le pardon." fulmina-t-il, des postillons jaillissant de sa bouche.

Regulus chancela sans l'aide d'Izar et s'effondra au sol. Respirant profondément et tremblant de tout son être, il s'adossa contre le mur. La transpiration couvrait son visage, ce qui attira l'attention sur son teint pâle et cireux. Sa respiration paraîtrait lourde et rapide aux oreilles d'un humain mais pour Izar, c'était comme si ses voies respiratoires étaient obstruées, comme si chaque inspiration et expiration lui étaient douloureuses.

"Je suis désolé," murmura Regulus qui utilisa sa main gantée pour essuyer son visage. "Je ne voulais pas te crier dessus."

Izar se tenait devant son père et l'étudiait d'un air sombre. "Je ne suis pas aussi sensible que tu le crois, Regulus," répliqua-t-il avec un ton dépourvu d'humour. "Je suis d'accord que Lily ne mérite pas le pardon pour ce qu'elle t'a fait, mais..."

"Et pour toi aussi. Elle t'a fait tout autant de mal qu'à moi."

Izar fit une pause, sachant que lui parler de Lily finirait toujours comme ça. C'était la même chose avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Ils n'aimaient pas entendre une opinion différente de la leur; ils étaient persuadés de la véracité de _leur_ avis et faisaient la sourde oreille quand il s'agissait d'envisager une autre possibilité. Regulus ne croirait jamais que, peut-être, juste peut-être, Lily avait suffisamment souffert et qu'elle avait fait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour réparer ses erreurs. Cependant, elle pourrait faire plus, comme approcher personnellement Regulus afin de s'excuser, mais pour une raison quelconque elle s'y refusait.

"Tu as tort," contesta Izar. "Elle t'en a fait bien plus. Elle ne t'a vu que comme un moyen d'empêcher l'ascension du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Elle t'a arraché à ta famille et à Severus Rogue. Elle s'est servie de ton souhait d'avoir un enfant et tandis que tes espoirs grandissaient, elle les a détruits en prétendant n'avoir jamais été enceinte de toi." Le visage de Regulus fut tristement déformé par la colère. "Tout ce qu'elle m'a fait, c'est m'enlever la chance d'avoir un père et me placer en orphelinat. Elle n'avait aucune idée que cela deviendrait une horrible expérience pour moi."

"Ne…" souffla Regulus. "Tu lui trouves des excuses."

Izar se redressa de sa position inclinée et scruta le couloir. "Allons te procurer un Relaxeur de Muscles. Tu n'as pas l'air très bien." Son père était trop têtu en ce moment pour qu'il soit possible de discuter avec lui.

Regulus se crispa. "Nous continuerons cette discussion. Je ne veux pas que Lily empoisonne ton esprit et te monte contre moi."

Un soupir irrité s'échappa de la bouche d'Izar. "Nous continuerons cette discussion, oui, mais je doute que nous puissions voir les choses de la même façon."

Son père arqua le dos et grinça des dents en signe de frustration. "Que t'a-t-elle fait ? Avec quels mensonges t'a-t-elle retourné l'esprit ?" s'exclama-t-il violemment.

Izar s'accroupit brusquement, le mouvement soudain surprenant Regulus. Il passa un bras autour de son cou et un autre sous ses genoux, puis le souleva du sol. L'homme fut pendant un bref instant étonné avant que son corps ne se raidisse.

"Je ne lui pardonne pas ce qu'elle t'a fait," poursuivit Izar avec calme afin de faire barrage à la rage intense de son père. "Et je ne lui pardonnerai probablement jamais mais je pense qu'elle veut se racheter. Elle s'est rendu compte que ce qu'elle a fait était mal, Regulus. Se retirer de la bataille pour ma garde est sa manière de montrer qu'essayer de nous séparer encore plus n'avait pas été une sage décision."

Ça commençait à le fatiguer de parler de Lily. Non seulement parce que se disputer avec Regulus était vraiment épuisant, mais parce qu'il parlait de quelque chose qu'il n'avait même pas encore tout à fait compris.

Izar franchit le seuil du salon et déposa Regulus sur le canapé avant que ce dernier ne puisse assimiler qu'il avait été porté par son propre fils. Rapidement avant qu'il ne puisse parler, le jeune Black alluma la cheminée d'un geste de sa baguette et se rendit dans la cuisine attenante, ne manquant toutefois pas d'ordonner à son père de ne pas bouger.

Tout aussi rapidement, Izar prépara du thé avant de se tourner pour fouiller l'armoire à potions. Voldemort n' _oserait_ pas protester sur le fait qu'il se serve de son aile personnelle pour soigner Regulus. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres voulait qu'il reste à sa base, donc retourner au Square Grimmaurd n'était pas une option. De ce fait, il n'allait pas se priver pour se servir de ses décoctions haut de gamme.

Izar sortit une potion d'un bleu givré et la fit tourner jusqu'à ce qu'elle devienne marron, puis retourna dans le salon où il avait laissé son père. Sauf que Regulus n'était nulle part en vue. Izar parcourut des yeux la pièce avant de poser la fiole et de partir à sa recherche.

"Regulus ?" appela-t-il, surgissant de derrière une colonne. Il repéra finalement son père plus loin, dans un couloir étroit.

L'homme était appuyé contre l'encadrement d'une porte, étudiant la pièce avec un visage inexpressif. "Je cherchais les toilettes," commenta-t-il sombrement. Il était évident que c'était un mensonge. "Est-ce la chambre dans laquelle il te fait dormir ?"

Izar stoppa sa progression. Il connaissait cette chambre. C'était censé être la sienne, mais la nuit dernière, Voldemort avait demandé à ce qu'il dorme avec lui. "Oui," répondit-il rapidement. "Par contre, si le Seigneur des Ténèbres te surprend en train de fouiner, il pourrait envisager de te lancer le Doloris. Reviens dans le salon."

"Tu n'y as pas dormi," constata Regulus de manière impassible, en suivant tout de même les pas de son fils qui retournait vers ledit salon. "Ton lit n'était jamais fait pendant l'été."

"Le Seigneur des Ténèbres est un maniaque de la propreté," mentit Izar en ajoutant quelques gouttes du Relaxeur de Muscles à la tasse de thé fumante. La porcelaine réchauffait agréablement ses doigts. "Bois ça," intima-t-il, Regulus luttant toujours pour s'asseoir. "J'ai mis un peu plus que le dosage recommandé mais les Doloris du Seigneur des Ténèbres n'ont pas été pris en compte par les guérisseurs lors de la fabrication de cette potion," expliqua-t-il sèchement, en faisant glisser la tasse jusque son père.

Regulus demeura silencieux, ne réagissant pas face à la tentative d'humour de son fils. Ses mains restaient posées sur ses genoux et son regard était fixé la table. "Tu es impliqué sexuellement avec lui," énonça-t-il froidement. Ce n'était pas une question mais une simple affirmation.

"C'est ridicule," siffla Izar. "Tu sais très bien que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne couche pas avec ses serviteurs, c'est contraire aux règles du jeu auquel il aime se livrer avec eux." Il se leva et planta son regard dans le feu, essayant de se calmer.

Regulus agissait différemment. Il ne s'était jamais immiscé autant dans les affaires des autres, il n'avait jamais été aussi... _entêté_ et inquisiteur. Ce devait être à cause de la possession de Cygnus. Il avait cru qu'il était sur le point de perdre Izar. Et maintenant, l'homme essayait de compenser étant donné qu'il n'avait pas pu stopper Cygnus tout de suite.

"J'agis de nouveau comme un père surprotecteur, n'est-ce pas ?" exposa Regulus, le début d'un sourire sur les lèvres. "Je sais que tu es plus que capable de prendre soin de toi, Izar. J'étais absent durant les années de ta vie où tu aurais eu besoin de moi. Je ne veux juste pas te voir blessé… par Lily ou le Seigneur des Ténèbres."

La vision d'Izar devint flou alors que ses yeux se perdaient dans les flammes oranges. "Je suppose que c'est normal que tu t'inquiètes," dit-il avec raideur, s'asseyant sur le canapé en face de Regulus.

Il dévia le regard vers son père. Celui-ci était assis, penché en avant, son attention focalisée sur Izar. Les flammes dans la cheminée donnaient à son visage un air plus âgé, le faisant paraître plus vieux que trente-cinq ans. Pour autant, il avait traversé toute une vie de souffrance et de trahison. Pour le bien de Regulus, Izar ne pardonnerait jamais à sa mère de l'avoir manipulé si cruellement. Il était juste un homme qui avait été amoureux, un homme semblable à son fils qui ferait n'importe quoi pour protéger ceux qu'il aimait.

Quand Izar fut soulagé de voir que son père se calmait, il se détendit et retira sa capuche et son masque. La chaleur du feu picotait sa peau. Une fois son masque en argent posé à côté de la tasse de Regulus, il se rassit et rencontra son regard observateur.

Le sourire de Regulus s'élargit. "Tu sembles devenir de plus en plus beau à chaque fois que je te vois."

"Cela ne fait qu'une semaine depuis que nous nous sommes vus, je n'aurai pas pu changer autant," répliqua Izar qui dissimula son appréhension derrière un sourire narquois. Voldemort et lui avaient admis que ses traits avaient légèrement changé depuis sa transformation, mais pas suffisamment pour que ce soit alarmant. Il ne portait aucun glamour sur son visage, ce qui le fit se demander si Regulus pouvait déterminer ce qui avait changé.

Regulus pencha la tête sur le côté, ignorant toujours son thé comme si le boire le ferait paraître faible. "Pendant l'été, je m'étais habitué à ta présence constante. Je crains que toute absence prolongée de ta part me fasse me sentir quelque peu morose."

Izar pinça les lèvres face à sa déclaration désinvolte. C'était troublant d'entendre qu'il dépendait autant de lui. Regulus s'était caché pendant plus de quatorze ans, éloigné de tous sauf de Kreattur. Izar avait été sa première attache depuis qu'il avait quitté son isolement; le jeune sorcier se demanda donc à quel point son bien-être reposait sur lui.

L'homme joignit ses mains et devint soudainement plus sérieux. "Lucius a affirmé que le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'était occupé de tout ce qui concernait Cygnus. La tapisserie de la famille Black a été détruite le jour de ta possession... Je ne pouvais pas savoir si tu étais encore en vie ou non. J'étais hors de moi mais je savais qu'il fallait que je reste calme."

Izar se renfonça dans le canapé et réfléchit. "La tapisserie Black a été détruite ? Comment ?"

Regulus secoua la tête. "Magie noire. Elle a été brûlée. Je ne sais pas comment ou par qui mais j'ai des raisons de croire que c'est Cygnus qui a fait ça."

Non, c'était Voldemort. Izar savait que le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait quelque chose à voir avec ça. Si quelqu'un avait regardé l'arbre généalogique, il aurait vu qu'Izar était décédé le jour où Voldemort l'a transformé. Il avait été très prévoyant, presque trop pour que ça ne paraisse pas suspicieux.

"Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé exactement, Izar ?" chuchota Regulus, nerveux. "Je sais que l'esprit de Cygnus t'a possédé. Mais il avait prétendu que la Légilimancie ne fonctionnerait pas pour le chasser. Comment le Seigneur des Ténèbres a-t-il pris le dessus ?" Son père plissa les yeux dans sa direction, le scrutant attentivement comme s'il cherchait un indice comme quoi Cygnus résidait toujours en lui.

Izar croisa les jambes et lui offrit un sourire cynique. "Je te le dirai dès que tu commenceras à boire ton thé."

Regulus hocha la tête et se pencha lentement pour atteindre sa tasse. Une fois qu'Izar fut satisfait de la quantité de liquide qu'il consomma, il croisa les bras et entreprit de lui expliquer. "Tu as vu ce qui s'est passé avec Cygnus," commença-t-il en se souvenant du Ministère. "J'étais son réceptacle vivant, un corps qui lui servirait à atteindre l'immortalité. Je ne pouvais pas l'arrêter, peu importe combien de fois je l'ai combattu. Mais il était arrogant et c'est ce qui a provoqué sa chute. Lord Voldemort a pu utiliser la Légilimancie pour le bannir. Mais dans le processus, il a mutilé mon esprit."

C'était l'explication qu'il avait décidé de donner. Elle ne révélait ni le statut de créature de Voldemort ni le sacrifice de Lily. Les deux étaient contents.

"C'est pour ça qu'il t'a emmené cette semaine là," murmura Regulus avec compréhension. "Je n'ai pas pu savoir si tu étais blessé après... il m'avait assommé…"

Izar et Regulus s'échangèrent un regard, tous deux se rappelant l'attaque au Ministère. "Je suis heureux que tu t'en sois sorti, Regulus. Et Sirius ? Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a dit qu'il s'en était sorti vivant, mais cette chute... je me souviens avoir entendu ses os rompre."

Regulus sembla se fermer à la mention de son frère aîné. "Sirius vient de sortir de Ste Mangouste mais il a fallu un certain temps aux guérisseurs pour réparer ses os brisés. Sa colonne vertébrale en particulier s'est avérée difficile à aligner et à remettre en place."

Izar déglutit, se sentant nauséeux. "Émotionnellement, est-ce qu'il va bien ?"

Son père posa la tasse à moitié vide, ses muscles déjà visiblement plus détendus. "Je lui ai brièvement parlé après sa sortie de l'hôpital, il paraissait secoué et renfermé, mais toujours dans son état habituel. Il est retourné chez lui à Londres, Izar. J'ai bien peur que nos échanges deviennent bientôt inexistants." Une fois de plus, Regulus parut vieillir brusquement lorsqu'il marmonna ces derniers mots.

"Que veux-tu dire par là ?" demanda-t-il calmement.

Son père lui adressa un sourire compatissant. "Il ne basculera pas du côté des Ténèbres. Il se trouve de l'autre côté du champ de bataille maintenant. La guerre approche, mon fils. Tu dois t'attendre à te battre contre certains de tes anciens camarades de classe et ta famille. Ce que tu as partagé avec lui cet été est précieux et je suis très heureux que tu aies pu connaître ça. C'est un homme bon mais il a choisi son camp." Regulus fronça les sourcils et observa son fils comme s'il était un chaton qui venait de se faire écraser la queue. "Il ne peut se joindre à nous, Izar. S'il te plaît, essaye de le comprendre. Ne laisse pas tes émotions obscurcir ton jugement."

Izar se leva avec aisance et marcha silencieusement jusqu'au foyer en pierre, appuyant son front contre le manteau en chêne de la cheminée. "C'est ton frère," dit-il sombrement, d'une voix traînante. "Cela ne te tourmente pas de devoir hypothétiquement te battre contre lui ?"

Un léger grognement lui répondit. "Ton caractère me surprend, Izar. La plupart du temps, tu es impassible et _totalement_ méprisant envers les personnes vulnérables, qui sont en dessous de toi. Et pourtant, tu sembles nourrir et développer de l'attachement. Ces liens... ces relations, c'est ce qui fait ta faiblesse. Tu sembles presque chaleureux et compatissant envers ceux qui ont le privilège de recevoir ta protection. C'est un trait à la fois merveilleux et dangereux, Izar."

Le dénommé avait les yeux ancrés dans les flammes, ses rayons de chaleur presque douloureux sur sa peau. Derrière lui, il put entendre Regulus se lever et s'approcher de lui. Un bras s'enroula autour de sa taille et le souffle de son père chatouilla sa joue. "Tu dois comprendre qu'il te faudra peut-être tuer Sirius pour atteindre ton objectif. Peut-être pas toi personnellement, mais sa mort pourrait résulter du fait qu'il barrait notre chemin. Il te faut identifier qui tu soutiens et ce pour _quoi_ tu te bats. Choisirais-tu Sirius si cela signifiait passer à côté de l'opportunité que les Ténèbres l'emportent ?"

Les poils rugueux du bouc de Regulus se frottèrent doucement contre sa joue dans un but réconfortant.

"Je _trouverais_ un moyen de faire les deux," attesta calmement Izar, avec prétention.

Son père eut un petit rire. "Voici la réponse à laquelle je m'attendais."

Regulus reprit ses distances, ce qui lui permit de retrouver son espace privé. Pendant un moment, Izar eut le regard perdu dans les flammes jusqu'à ce que ses yeux devenus secs lui piquent. "Je ne vais pas l'abandonner," déclara-t-il en se tournant vers son père. "J'ai senti qu'il était réticent et hésitant. Il ne succombera peut-être pas aux Arts Sombres, mais il y a bien des sorciers qui utilisent la magie blanche tout en soutenant Lord Voldemort…"

Son père le dévisagea et lui sourit doucement. Il resta silencieux pendant plusieurs secondes, comme s'il cherchait ou essayait de comprendre quelque chose. Avec un hochement de tête, Regulus enfouit sa main dans sa poche intérieure. "Tiens," murmura-t-il alors qu'il lui tendait une enveloppe.

L'héritier Black prit l'enveloppe au papier lisse et vit son nom inscrit dessus avec une parfaite calligraphie noire.

"Ta mère," avoua Regulus. "Elle m'a envoyé un hibou ce matin en expliquant qu'elle abandonnait la bataille pour ta garde. Il y avait aussi ça à l'intérieur."

Comme le feraient les pattes d'une araignée, Izar tint l'enveloppe du bout des doigts, réticent à l'idée de la saisir de manière plus franche. "Et tu ne l'as pas lue ?" s'enquit-il, levant les yeux sur l'homme avec un sourire taquin.

Regulus fit un pas en avant, un sourire sinistre fendant ses lèvres. "Non. Je respecte ta vie privée." Ses longs bras agrippèrent les épaules de son fils. "Vu que tu es _son_ héritier politique, je suppose qu'il veut que tu restes ici." Quelque chose s'assombrit dans sa voix. "Il n'y a rien que je puisse faire pour te convaincre de retourner à la maison avec moi ?"

Izar chassa les émotions négatives que lui provoquaient les paroles de son père. "Bien sûr que non. Je passerai à la maison plusieurs fois dans la semaine. Je dois rester avec lui ce soir, étant donné que lundi sera mon premier jour de travail avec lui. Ne m'attends pas avant la semaine prochaine."

C'était quelque chose qu'il réclamerait de Voldemort, quitte à entrer en conflit avec lui. Regulus était seul. Il souffrait de cette solitude. C'était dangereux pour son père de ressentir de telles émotions pendant la guerre.

Lui adressant un de ses fameux sourires en coin, Regulus se pencha et embrassa sa tempe. "Je te verrai demain pendant le raid alors."

Izar hocha la tête et le regarda récupérer son masque en charbon sur le canapé avant de quitter la pièce. Le jeune sorcier eut à peine le temps de fourrer l'enveloppe dans sa poche que la silhouette du Seigneur des Ténèbres se détacha de l'ombre dans laquelle il s'était fondu.

Ses yeux cramoisis voyagèrent de la tasse de thé à l'enveloppe qu'Izar venait de glisser dans sa poche.

"Charmant," prononça l'homme avec un ton qui suggérait qu'il était plus répugné qu'autre chose.

Le petit sourire qui s'était attardé sur la bouche d'Izar après le départ de son père se changea lentement en un rictus mauvais en la compagnie du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

"Ce spectacle m'a rendu malade," poursuivit Voldemort de manière méprisante, ses yeux parcourant le corps d'Izar.

"Personne ne t'a _demandé_ d'écouter aux portes," rétorqua ce dernier. "Je me sens à l'aise avec mon père. Nous pouvons discuter de n'importe quoi et cela inclut nos peurs et nos faiblesses."

Voldemort grogna avant de lui tourner le dos. "Vraiment touchant, mon enfant. Mais il est temps pour toi d'avoir ta première leçon d'Occlumancie et nous savons tous deux combien tu en as besoin."

Izar grimaça tandis que l'homme quittait la pièce dans un tourbillon de robe noire épaisse. Sa posture était fière et majestueuse, ne paraissant pas à sa place dans un couloir aussi sombre. A contrecœur, le jeune sorcier lui emboîta le pas et se demanda pourquoi il n'avait pas accepté de rester avec Regulus.

{ ** **Death of Today**** }

Après une petite tape sur son visage, Izar haleta et ouvrit les yeux. Le sang qui dégoulinait de son nez jusqu'à sa bouche avait un goût de paradis.

"Pourquoi ne pas trouver un compromis…" commença-t-il avec lassitude alors qu'il s'asseyait au sol. "J'essaye d'apprendre l'Occlumancie et en échange, _tu_ apprends à pénétrer un esprit avec douceur et subtilité, hm ?" Il laissa glisser son regard sur le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Celui-ci avait les bras croisés et le toisait d'un air peu impressionné.

Le plus jeune se leva aussi gracieusement que possible et épousseta sa robe d'un revers de main.

"Malgré le fait que ton ancêtre t'ait rendu intentionnellement incapable de pratiquer l'Occlumancie, tu _devrais_ pouvoir dépasser cette barrière et protéger ton esprit. C'est le _tien_. Tu as l'habilité de réunir autant de pouvoir qu'il t'est possible d'imaginer." Voldemort s'avança plus près et approcha son visage de celui d'Izar. "Alors _force_ -moi à le faire !" cria ce dernier avant qu'une douleur soudaine et insupportable n'éclate à l'arrière à ses yeux.

Il lutta pour rester debout et conscient. L'esprit de Voldemort écorchait le sien alors qu'il sillonnait son faux Département des Mystères. Les portes-miroirs à l'intérieur de son esprit tremblèrent et s'ouvrirent volontiers pour laisser passer le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Jusqu'à présent, aucun souvenir n'avait été déterré pour le plaisir de ce dernier. La première et seule fois où Voldemort avait envahi son esprit, Izar s'était évanoui de douleur. Mais maintenant... _maintenant_ ses souvenirs se déchaînaient sous ses assauts.

Izar ferma les yeux, sachant qu'il devait camoufler autant que possible toute référence à Lily et à son Horcruxe.

 _Les crapauds et les serpents étaient roses et violets. Izar fut contraint de les regarder tournoyer à un rythme endiablé. Ces hallucinations lui étaient venues pendant la fièvre qui l'avait abattu lors de la Première Tâche. Il se souvint de Voldemort assis à côté de lui qui s'amusait à l'entendre débiter un flot de paroles insensées._

Izar sentit l'exaspération du Seigneur des Ténèbres avant que celui-ci ne creuse plus profondément dans son esprit.

 _Un petit et jeune Izar était assis sur le bord de son lit, balançant frénétiquement les jambes d'avant en arrière. Son regard mécontent était fixé sur le mur en face de lui. Sa bouche formait une moue boudeuse et il était recroquevillé sur lui-même, les épaules affaissées. "Eh, gamin !" tonna un homme de l'autre côté de la pièce._

 _Izar se tourna lentement, en colère, vers le concierge. L'homme au gros ventre grogna alors qu'il s'efforçait de changer la vitre qu'il avait détruite. Cela avait été un accident. Izar avait été en colère contre Louis car il avait mis des insectes dans son lit et la fenêtre s'était soudainement brisée. Il ne l'avait même pas touchée ! C'était un accident. Mais personne ne l'avait cru._

 _"Quoi ?" claqua-t-il d'un ton sec. En guise de punition, on l'avait obligé à aider M. Walker._

 _Ce dernier grimaça alors qu'il pointait son outil sur Izar de manière menaçante. "Tu veux casser des vitres, hein ? Alors tu vas ramasser les débris." Il fit de nouveau un geste avec son outil en direction du verre brisé éparpillé autour de la chaise sur laquelle il était assis._

 _Izar jeta un regard mauvais aux éclats avant de se lever et de s'en approcher lentement. Il dévisagea l'homme aux gros yeux ronds à travers sa frange ondulée. "Où sont les gants ?"_

 _M. Walker eut un rire. "Les gants ? Tu as cassé cette fenêtre sans gants, tu peux donc nettoyer tout ça sans gants, non ?" Il se détourna d'Izar et souffla le mot "monstre" à peine assez fort pour qu'il puisse l'entendre._

 _Il se mit à genoux et examina le verre avant de se saisir du plus grand éclat. Et comme aurait pu le prédire n'importe qui, Izar s'ouvrit le doigt sur l'un des bords coupants. L'enfant siffla et porta sa main à hauteur de visage, inspectant le sang rouge, presque noir, couler de sa main jusqu'à son coude. Il fronça les sourcils et fit bouger son doigt, observant avec une fascination morbide le sang éclabousser le verre en dessous._

Izar se débattit, tentant de se dégager de l'emprise du souvenir. A l'intérieur de sa tête, Voldemort avait pris la forme d'un épais nuage noir qui visionnait son souvenir d'enfance. Izar l'expulsa avec autant de force qu'il lui était possible de rassembler. Il ne voulait pas que le Seigneur des Ténèbres voie ses souvenirs, ceux qui avaient fait de lui le garçon amer qu'il était maintenant.

Mais peut-être que sa volonté n'était pas assez forte, car le nuage noir sembla se solidifier et repoussa Izar avant de s'enfoncer davantage dans son esprit.

Des visages familiers, fantômes de son passé ainsi que des images nettes et précises du présent défilèrent à toute allure devant ses yeux. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres était impitoyable et ratissait toujours plus sur son passage. Il cherche quelque chose, pensa Izar. Un souvenir suffisamment important pour qu'il soit _obligé_ de l'éjecter de son esprit.

Puis, Voldemort referma ses longs doigts semblables à des serres sur un souvenir qui venait d'un des coins les plus reculés de son esprit et l'en extirpa. L'héritier Black aperçut un éclair de gris et de jaune et commença à paniquer. C'était un souvenir dont il n'avait même pas parlé à Regulus. C'était un souvenir qu'il avait enterré depuis bien longtemps.

 _Elle s'assit sur la chaise en face de son lit et lui sourit angéliquement. Des boucles foncées encadraient son visage, ce qui faisait ressortir sa peau de porcelaine. Aux yeux d'Izar, elle ressemblait à un ange. Mais il n'était pas assez naïf pour croire que c'était le cas. Toutefois, il appréciait sa beauté qui paraissait venir d'une autre époque, ses lèvres rouges parfaitement dessinées et ses yeux bleu clair. Sa robe grise flattait sa silhouette et était ornée d'un ruban jaune qui faisait le tour de son buste._

 _"Tu es adorable," souffla-t-elle avec un autre sourire. "N'est-il pas adorable, Fredrick ?"_

 _Izar dévia son regard vers l'homme qui se tenait à quelques pas d'eux. Celui-ci sourit à Izar et hocha vivement la tête. "Très bel enfant aux bonnes manières. Il s'intégrerait bien."_

 _La femme se retourna et se pencha pour placer une main parfaitement manucurée sur son genou. Izar se sentit réchauffé de l'intérieur quand elle lui sourit à nouveau. Il n'avait jamais eu ce genre d'attention... maternelle. "Veux-tu venir à la maison avec nous, Izar ? Veux-tu avoir une sœur ?"_

Izar hurla mentalement et par désespoir, propulsa Voldemort loin du souvenir. Ce dernier fut projeté en arrière, la douleur s'atténuant à mesure que la présence de l'homme dans son esprit se faisait plus lointaine. Mais dès qu'il entra en contact avec l'esprit du Seigneur des Ténèbres, un souvenir qui n'était pas le sien passa devant ses yeux.

 _Cela remontait à plusieurs années en arrière. Izar se tenait à côté d'un garçon bizarrement proportionné. Son visage était incontestablement beau mais son corps était affreusement mince et dégingandé... comme s'il avait eu une poussée de croissance trop rapide. Il portait des chaussettes montantes et un uniforme délavé, ses cheveux noirs étaient parfaitement coiffés. Son visage était magnifique, et pourtant, ses traits innocents abritaient quelque chose de malveillant et de cruel. A en juger par cette expression, Izar ne pouvait que supposer qu'il était Tom Jedusor._

 _Et en toute honnêteté, il était un adorable petit garçon. L'ironie._

 _Tom Jedusor manipulait un caillou tout en fixant le dos de deux enfants. Ils riaient et lui jetaient de rapides coups d'œil. Et Izar savait très bien ce qu'ils disaient sans avoir à entendre leurs paroles. Il avait aussi reçu ce genre de traitement lors de ses jours passés à l'orphelinat._

 _Mais ça ne semblait pas blesser Tom. Cela semblait seulement alimenter les Ténèbres tapis en lui. Avec un sourire sadique qui tordit sa bouche, Tom jeta le bras en arrière et lança la pierre vers la tête qui allait bientôt se tourner. "Hey ! Royce !" appela-t-il avec jubilation._

' _Royce' se retourna à l'entente de son nom, et reçut la pierre en plein visage. Il poussa un cri perçant et plaqua une main sur son œil qui se mit à saigner abondamment. Pendant que les cris s'élevaient toujours, Tom ricana sombrement, le son qui s'était échappé de lui n'appartenant pas à celui qu'aurait normalement émis un enfant._

 _Izar recula d'un pas tandis que Tom se tournait vers lui, semblant le regarder droit dans les yeux. Son rire s'éteignit et ses yeux sombres se teintèrent de pourpre. "Il te faudra faire mieux que ça, mon enfant. Après tout, je suis un Maître Legilimens. Et je veux finir ton précieux souvenir."_

Sur ce, Voldemort se jeta sur lui et retourna de force dans son esprit. La douleur jaillissant de nouveau, Izar fut pris au dépourvu par cette soudaine attaque.

 _"Voici une photo," elle sourit et lui tendit une photographie d'une fille d'environ treize ans, seulement quatre ans plus âgée que lui._

 _Izar la prit et dévora du regard l'image de la fille qui pourrait bientôt devenir sa sœur. Elle ressemblait extrêmement à sa mère. Izar leva les yeux et s'agrippa à la photo. "J'ai toujours voulu une mère," souffla-t-il. Soudain, le froid qui l'avait englouti pendant toutes ces années à l'orphelinat sembla disparaître alors qu'elle lui souriait gentiment. Il n'aurait plus à être distant et amer. Il n'aurait plus à se débrouiller seul et à chercher vengeance. "Et un père…" il se tourna vers l'homme qui hocha la tête, heureux. "Une famille."_

 _La main de la femme se resserra sur son genou. "Nous reviendrons bientôt, Izar. Nous avons juste besoin de remplir quelques papiers et tu rentreras avec nous."_

 _Il hocha la tête, à peine conscient qu'ils quittaient sa chambre. Ses yeux étaient rivés sur la photo mais ses pensées et ses désirs étaient tournés vers l'avenir._

 _Il allait avoir une famille maintenant. Enfin._

 _Izar leva les yeux de la photo, prenant enfin conscience de l'absence prolongée du couple. Il bondit vivement du lit et courut vers la porte. Il passa la tête dans l'encadrement de la porte, espérant voir ses futurs parents revenir pour le récupérer et le sortir de cette chambre qui avait été son enfer pendant plus de neuf ans._

 _Ils étaient au coin du couloir. Mais ils ne faisaient aucun mouvement pour montrer qu'il pouvait venir. Au lieu de ça, le couple parlait à une des gouvernantes de l'établissement. Elle parlait d'une voix basse, rapide et la femme angélique porta sa main à sa bouche, horrifiée. Son mari avait son bras autour de ses épaules et la serrait contre lui alors qu'il observait la gouvernante en fronçant les sourcils._

 _Izar sentit son cœur se geler avant qu'il ne tombe dans le creux de son estomac. Il savait ce qu'elle disait. Il ne le savait que trop bien. Elle leur disait à quel point... à quel point il était bizarre. Différent. Elle leur parlait probablement des 'accidents' survenus à l'orphelinat._

 _Soudainement, le couple se tourna vers lui, remarquant finalement sa présence._

 _Son expression resterait toujours gravée dans sa mémoire. Elle le regardait avec tant d'inquiétude et de confusion, tant d'horreur. Il se sentait minuscule. Il se sentait anormal et tellement... blessé._

 _Soudain, la photographie dans ses mains pesa une tonne. Elle voleta jusqu'au sol alors qu'il retournait lentement dans sa chambre._

Il y avait plus encore à ce souvenir. Plus d'humiliation, plus de souffrance, mais Izar regroupa ce qui restait de sa fureur et de sa mortification pour expulser aussitôt Voldemort des profondeurs de son esprit. Les portes du Département des Mystères tremblèrent avant de se refermer violemment derrière le nuage sombre de Voldemort. Celui-ci flottait à la bordure de son esprit, semblant envisager de se frayer tout de même un chemin malgré les portes closes.

En conséquence, Izar renforça ses défenses. Le faux Département des Mystères s'obscurcit et les portes-miroirs se transformèrent en de solides portes noires qui commencèrent à tourner rapidement en cercle comme celles originelles du Ministère.

Voldemort fut chassé une fois pour toute de son esprit et Izar finit par s'effondrer lourdement sur le sol du bureau du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Pressant sa joue contre le carrelage froid, il tenta de se ressaisir avant de fournir une quelconque indication qu'il était conscient. Il l'avait fait. Il avait finalement banni Voldemort de son esprit. Certes, il avait fallu un souvenir particulièrement traumatisant mais Izar avait finalement compris comment se défendre. Ce n'était pas tant la prouesse physique qui comptait, mais le renforcement des barrières déjà en place. Il savait que ce ne serait pas aussi facile la prochaine fois, mais il l'avait _fait_.

Un tissu soyeux caressa sa joue exposée. Izar ouvrit brusquement les yeux et regretta aussitôt l'action, des points blancs et noirs dansant devant ses yeux. Il avait un mal de tête insoutenable et sa vision tanguait et se troublait.

Avec précaution, Izar leva la main et attrapa le mouchoir en soie que Voldemort lui tendait. Il le pressa contre son nez sanglant, évitant de poser son regard sur lui.

Pendant ce qui sembla être des heures, Izar resta assis sur le sol, essayant de retrouver sa dignité ainsi que la maîtrise de ses émotions, tout en acceptant son passé. Il était reconnaissant envers le Seigneur des Ténèbres pour ne pas parler durant son rétablissement. L'homme le connaissait assez bien, c'est pourquoi il respectait son silence et prenait son souvenir pour ce qu'il était. Rien n'avait besoin d'être exprimé entre eux deux. Ils savaient tous deux qu'Izar avait bien fait de renforcer son esprit lors de sa dernière tentative et qu'il aurait besoin de s'entraîner davantage pour se perfectionner.

Et parce que leur passé se ressemblait beaucoup, ils se reconnaissaient dans la douleur, l'amertume et la solitude de l'autre. C'était après tout la raison de cette guerre. Les sorciers n'avaient pas leur place dans le monde moldu.

"Apprends-moi le sortilège ?" La voix de Voldemort brisa finalement le calme.

Izar se redressa avant de se mettre calmement debout. Maintenant qu'il s'en était mentalement remis, il était en mesure de regarder le Seigneur des Ténèbres. L'homme se tenait derrière son grand bureau en chêne et s'appuyait contre lui, détaillant méticuleusement le jeune sorcier.

"A l'évidence, j'ai réussi à t'inculquer quelque chose," commença Izar qui essuya le reste de sang et verrouilla ses yeux sur le puissant mage noir en face de lui. "Je t'ai appris comment _demander_ et non exiger. Maintenant, j'ai juste à te faire dire _s'il te plaît._ "

Voldemort reprit une position plus droite et plissa les yeux. "Apprends-moi," réclama-t-il.

Izar lui sourit légèrement. "Je suppose que tu parles de celui que j'ai lancé aujourd'hui sur Avery ?" Il savait que cela finirait par arriver. Il ne pouvait pas garder tous ses précieux sorts pour lui, surtout quand il les pratiquait devant un Seigneur des Ténèbres curieux et avide de pouvoir.

Ce dernier réfléchit, observant toujours Izar qui s'approchait lentement de lui. "Le __Cassesium__ que tu as lancé sur Bellatrix fait aussi partie de ce que j'aimerais apprendre, mais je veux voir précisément tes mouvements pour le __Animus Lapis__ _._ _ _Cassesium__ est un excellent sort à utiliser contre un seul adversaire. Il pourra servir contre Dumbledore mais pas pendant les raids."

Par chance, Voldemort articulait très bien le nom des maléfices, ce qui le surpris car il ne les avait prononcés qu'une fois pendant la bataille. Izar n'avait jamais remarqué à quel point l'homme avait un Latin fluide.

Avec affection, il caressa sa baguette et la tint proche de sa poitrine sous le regard scrutateur du Seigneur des Ténèbres. "Il faut que tu commences par pointer ta baguette vers le haut en la gardant contre ta cage thoracique," commença le jeune sorcier, ravi de s'éloigner du sujet de l'Occlumancie. "Le maléfice doit pouvoir faire la distinction entre toi et ta victime. Lorsque tu entonnes __Animus__ , tu dois visualiser sa circulation sanguine, son cœur, ses poumons, tout ce qui est vital. Une lumière dorée devrait apparaître au bout de la baguette. La prochaine incantation est __Lapis__ et…" il s'interrompit quand il aperçut le Seigneur des Ténèbres du coin de l'œil.

Son regard cramoisi semblait plus éclatant, complètement absorbé par Izar. Un léger rictus recourbait ses lèvres... Il ne paraissait pas du tout se soucier de ses enseignements.

Abaissant sa baguette, Izar braqua les yeux sur le Seigneur des Ténèbres. " _Quoi_?" claqua-t-il froidement. "Tu n'es même pas concentré. Est-ce que tu m'as demandé de te montrer le sortilège juste pour pouvoir te _moquer_ ?"

Des doigts froids soutinrent son menton. Voldemort s'approcha, son visage effleurant le sien. " _ _Fortuna has beatus mihi__ _,"_ murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque avant de ravir les lèvres d'Izar.

Ce dernier ferma les yeux à l'entente des mots latins et les traduisit rapidement en anglais. Étonnamment, les mots signifiaient 'le destin m'a béni'. Izar fronça les sourcils face à ce baiser inattendu, mais dès qu'il comprit les paroles de Voldemort, il s'écarta de sa bouche.

"C'est plutôt… tendre de ta part…" lança-t-il sèchement, se remettant de l'approche inhabituelle mais bienvenue de l'homme. A moins que… "Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?" questionna-t-il avec méfiance.

Soudainement, le côté moqueur du Seigneur des Ténèbres fut remplacé par un désir de domination, un sourire menaçant déformant sa bouche. Il fit un pas de plus et emprisonna Izar dans une étreinte possessive et affamée. "Laisse-moi faire," ordonna-t-il fermement, ses doigts traçant des sillons sur sa joue. Ses ongles pointus s'enfonçaient dans sa peau, comme un avertissement, mais pas suffisamment pour la percer.

Son dos cogna contre le grand bureau et Izar réalisa qu'il était piégé. L'adrénaline parcourant ses veines, le jeune sorcier se colla avec audace contre le torse fin de Voldemort, la luxure prenant d'assaut ses sens. Sachant qu'il jouait avec un prédateur mortel, Izar leva la main et fit courir la pulpe de ses doigts sur son cou.

"Fini les jeux inachevés," siffla Voldemort qui saisit son poignet. "Je te veux. Tout entier."

En réponse, un brasier dévorant enflamma son ventre mais il subsistait néanmoins de la réticence chez Izar, ce qui lui permit de retrouver ses esprits. Il dégagea son poignet de la prise robuste de Voldemort et s'éloigna de lui. La distance l'aida à reprendre le contrôle. Son erreur de jugement était la preuve qu'il n'était pas prêt pour que le Seigneur des Ténèbres le possède entièrement. Il se perdrait dans le processus et deviendrait complètement soumis. Il était trop inexpérimenté pour franchir les dernières étapes.

Risquant un coup d'œil vers l'homme, Izar fut assiégé par le désir vorace que ressentait Voldemort pour lui.

Ce devait être l'excitation du raid à venir qui le rendait si... fiévreux.

"J'ai besoin de faire des recherches," déclara-t-il calmement, détournant les yeux de son regard incisif alors qu'il ajustait sa robe. Avec professionnalisme, il jeta un coup d'œil au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Celui-ci avait les sourcils haussés et affichait un air entendu. Au vu de son expression, Izar s'arrêta pendant juste une seconde avant de reprendre. "Il y a beaucoup de choses que nous devons terminer avant d'atteindre l'apogée de la guerre."

Voldemort s'assit derrière son bureau et tapota son index contre sa bouche _ **.**_ Un bruit semblant venir du fond de sa gorge passa la barrière de ses lèvres, un bruit qui sous-entendait qu'il l'avait vu venir. "Est-ce que ce sera toujours ton excuse, Izar ? Dès que tu n'es pas à l'aise avec quelque chose ? Te déroberas-tu à chaque fois que tu ne veux pas y faire face pour aller faire des _recherches_ ? Esquiveras-tu toujours le sujet comme pour ta mère ?"

Izar inspira profondément et lui lança un regard noir. L'un des inconvénients d'être si proche du Seigneur des Ténèbres et de connaître ses habitudes ainsi que ses manières, était que ce dernier entrait facilement dans sa tête et en savait tout autant sur lui. Si ce n'est plus.

"Que veux-tu que je te dise ?" rétorqua-t-il vivement. "Je ne veux pas coucher avec toi pour l'instant et je ne veux pas penser à ma mère. Mais toi et Regulus êtes toujours plus qu'enclin à pointer mes défauts. Pendant que nous y sommes, veux-tu que j'énumère les tiens ?" Il n'attendit pas que l'homme se prononce. "Tu es trop arrogant et tu penses que tout t'appartient."

Voldemort s'adossa contre son fauteuil et étudia Izar avec un léger amusement. "Est-ce tout ?"

Il bouillonnait intérieurement. "Non," murmura-t-il. "Tu es prévisible."

Ses sourcils noirs se haussèrent de surprise. "Vraiment ?" dit-il d'une voix traînante. "Est-ce tout ?" Ses longs ongles pianotaient sur son bureau, attirant l'attention d'Izar sur l'anneau noir qui ornait sa main droite. Il l'avait déjà vu à l'occasion, mais Voldemort ne la portait pas très souvent.

"Tu es un bâtard," siffla-t-il entre ses dents.

"Je crains que le fait d'être un bâtard n'a rien à voir avec moi mais tout à voir avec l'état civil de mes parents lorsqu'ils m'ont conçu." Voldemort continua de se prélasser dans son fauteuil comme s'il passait un très bon moment. Il pointa son ongle acéré sur Izar. "Ce qui fait de _toi_ autant un bâtard que moi." Le Seigneur des Ténèbres afficha un sourire plein de dents.

Izar fronça les sourcils, pas du tout amusé. "En avons-nous fini, mon Seigneur ?" il renifla dédaigneusement. "J'ai peur de devoir m'occuper de choses plus importantes que de te divertir jusqu'au raid de demain comme si tu étais un enfant."

Voldemort eut un rire sifflant alors qu'il regardait Izar se diriger vers la porte. "Tu es effrayé par la soumission. Mais pourquoi craindre une telle chose si nous participons tous les deux ? Ton inexpérience me plaît, et pourtant, dès que je suis autoritaire et dominant, instinctivement tu t'y opposes en montrant ta propre force. Tu te sens décontenancé car tu es inexpérimenté et... tu as peur de perdre le contrôle, de devenir passif." Voldemort agita la main de manière méprisante. "Tu as besoin de plus d'expérience."

"Oh ?" Izar s'éloigna de la porte et se rapprocha vers lui. Il était secrètement impressionné par sa perspicacité. Pour un fois, l'homme n'était pas narquois ou sarcastique. "Est-ce que cela sous-entend que tu vas m'enlever cette bague pour que je puisse expérimenter avec d'autres ?"

C'était censé être une plaisanterie mais le visage de Voldemort s'assombrit. "Je n'étais pas sérieux," se défendit Izar. "Qu'insinues-tu, exactement ?"

Voldemort tapota de nouveau ses doigts contre son bureau avant de pousser légèrement son fauteuil en arrière. "Viens ici."

Izar était partagé entre grogner de mécontentement ou dire au Seigneur des Ténèbres d'aller se faire voir. A la place, il se retrouva en train de contourner le grand bureau pour s'approcher de lui. Il examina l'homme avec méfiance avant de s'arrêter devant ses genoux. Avec un peu de chance, peu importe ce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait prévu, cela n'impliquerait pas une autre éjaculation faciale. Izar ne serait pas aussi indulgent.

"Prends le contrôle," prononça Voldemort d'un ton cassant. "Je serai conciliant."

Izar cligna des yeux. "Tu ne peux pas être sérieux." Une joie sadique irradia dans sa poitrine et son ventre alors qu'il posait ses mains sur les accoudoirs de son fauteuil. "Tu n'utiliseras pas tes mains, tes dents ou... quoi que ce soit ?"

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres garda un air détaché. "Non."

"Pour combien de temps ?"

"Une minute, pas plus."

Izar se recula et fronça les sourcils. "Une minute ? Je ne peux _rien_ faire en une minute. Cinq." Le regard peu impressionné qu'il obtint en retour le fit réviser sa demande. "Deux minutes alors, et tu dois ôter tes glamours."

Voldemort semblait peu satisfait par l'arrangement, mais sans un mot ni baguette, des écailles apparurent sur son cou et un croc dépassait de sa lèvre. "Tu gaspilles tes deux minutes, mon enfant. Savoure ce que je t'offre, parce que ce sera la première et dernière fois que j'accepterai ça."

"On verra," murmura Izar, devenant de plus en plus excité par la docilité du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il pouvait faire n'importe quoi. Explorer un corps qu'il n'avait jamais pu parcourir et avec lequel il n'avait jamais pu se familiariser sans s'engager dans une lutte pour la domination.

Déboutonnant la chemise noire de l'homme, Izar admira les écailles noires qui recouvraient ses côtes et descendaient jusqu'à son bassin. Il fit glisser ses doigts sur celles-ci, se délectant de la réaction qu'eut Voldemort à son toucher. Il n'était ni musclé ni spécialement bien bâti, mais le fait qu'il possédait tant d'intelligence et de pouvoir le rendait incroyablement beau. Personne ne pouvait le toucher sauf lui.

Gagnant du courage, Izar se pencha et plaça ses lèvres sur la peau à la lisière de son pantalon et l'embrassa. Il s'assura de caresser avec son avant-bras et ses doigts l'érection naissante de Voldemort juste pour l'attiser. Un grondement bas sortit de sa bouche, ce qui fit remonter le regard d'Izar sur lui. Un éclat luisait dans le fond de ses yeux rouges. Il ressemblait à une bête dangereuse emprisonnée, qui bondirait et l'attaquerait dès qu'elle serait sortie de cage.

Izar s'arrêta, réalisant que cet accord n'était peut-être pas une si bonne idée. Pire qu'un Seigneur des Ténèbres excité, il y avait un Seigneur des Ténèbres qui devait résister et endurer cette chaude et douloureuse excitation. Des répercussions étaient attendues après les deux minutes écoulées...

Alors Izar décida d'en profiter aussi longtemps qu'il le pouvait.

Il fit courir ses doigts sur le torse exposé de Voldemort, prenant soin de s'attarder sur ses écailles et ses mamelons. Il lui donna un sourire faussement pudique avant de se pencher et de lécher sa clavicule. Voldemort continuait de le fixer impassiblement, la lueur dans ses yeux cramoisis de plus en plus vive.

Izar s'écarta et griffa les jambes de l'homme à travers son pantalon avant de se mettre à califourchon sur ses genoux. Il s'assura de garder ses fesses juste au-dessus de son érection afin de ne pas lui donner le plaisir de la friction.

Il tira sur le ruban qui nouait ses cheveux noirs indisciplinés. Maintenant libres, ils allèrent encadrer son visage. Izar contempla ce tableau et prit grand plaisir à toucher et tirer les cheveux doux de Voldemort alors qu'il se penchait à nouveau pour embrasser sa mâchoire forte et tendue.

C'était très agréable, cependant, Izar réalisa que c'était plus excitant et électrisant quand Voldemort lui répondait. Rien ne pouvait rivaliser avec cette passion et cette convoitise écrasante qui les submergeaient lorsqu'ils s'engageaient dans une bataille pour la domination. C'était beaucoup plus plaisant quand il fallait livrer combat pour le soumettre.

Izar prit conscience que Voldemort avait voulu qu'il comprenne ça.

Ses yeux carmins voyagèrent de son cou jusqu'à son visage et l'homme eut un rictus, comme s'il connaissait son cheminement de pensée. Izar grogna et empoigna ses cheveux avant de tirer son visage près du sien pour lui donner un baiser brutal.

Cela avait à peine duré deux minutes que les deux bras puissants du Seigneur des Ténèbres l'emprisonnèrent et le rapprochèrent de lui. Izar brisa le baiser alors que Voldemort se levait et plaquait douloureusement son dos contre le bureau. Quelques bibelots fragiles s'écrasèrent au sol mais l'homme ne leur prêta aucune attention, couvrant Izar de son corps et dévorant son cou de baisers avides.

Ce dernier haleta de plaisir et s'agrippa à ses épaules.

Puis quelqu'un frappa brusquement à la porte.

Voldemort marqua une pause et émit un léger sifflement ennuyé avant de regarder Izar. "Arrange ta tenue discrètement."

Izar fit un signe de tête nerveux et attendit que Voldemort se détache de lui pour descendre silencieusement du bureau. Il lissa sa robe et répara magiquement les objets tombés du bureau. Quand il se retourna, Voldemort était déjà assis majestueusement dans son fauteuil et affichait un masque imperturbable.

"Entrez," invita-t-il, son apparence de créature à nouveau cachée.

Izar se tourna vers la porte et considéra le groupe qui la franchissait. "Puis-je disposer, mon Seigneur ?" demanda-t-il. La majorité des Mangemorts du Premier Cercle entrait sans leur masque. D'après l'horloge comtoise, il était exactement sept heures du soir. C'était manifestement une réunion planifiée et Izar détesta Voldemort à cet instant vu qu'il avait su qu'ils allaient être interrompus pendant qu'ils... laisseraient libre cours à leurs envies primitives.

"Non," grinça Voldemort. "Ta présence est requise."

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres se réinstalla correctement et prêta attention au groupe qui lui faisait face. La plupart des membres du Premier Cercle s'inclinèrent légèrement avant de prendre position derrière Izar. L'héritier Black regarda Severus Rogue entrer après Lucius Malefoy. Bellatrix était présente, son sourire contagieux s'élargissant à la vue d'Izar. Son mari et son frère se tenaient à ses côtés tel des gardes du corps silencieux, leur expression ne dégageant absolument rien de chaleureux ou d'avenant. Barty Croupton Jr rencontra son regard, sa langue sortant de sa bouche comme l'aurait fait celle d'un serpent.

Izar haussa un sourcil, peu intimidé par tous ces yeux rivés sur lui. Dolohov et le plus âgé des Rosier étaient également présents, leur attitude à son égard démontrant clairement ce qu'ils pensaient de lui.

"Je vous ai tous convoqués ici pour vous informer de votre mission," commença Voldemort avec indolence. Ses yeux regardaient principalement Izar alors qu'il sortait un dossier de son bureau. "Il vient un temps où je souhaiterais tester la valeur et la loyauté d'un de mes partisans. L'heure est arrivée pour vous de me le prouver, M. Black."

Izar retint sa surprise face au soudain défi. Rien n'avait laissé croire que Voldemort prévoyait de lui attribuer une mission.

"Tu dois assassiner un personnage politique éminent en France. Tu ne le connais pas, mais lui te connaît très bien." Voldemort ouvrit le dossier et le fit glisser dans sa direction. "Il était à l'origine des attaques pendant le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Il avait envoyé sa fille, Airi Roux, exécuter ses ordres. Tu te souviens d'Airi Roux, n'est-ce pas ?"

Izar ignora superbement le dossier, son attention focalisée uniquement sur le Seigneur des Ténèbres. "Elle était l'épouse du Ministre français, Serge Roux. Oui, je me souviens d'elle." _Et de son cadavre déchiqueté_ _._ Izar se rappelait également avoir atterri sur son corps sans vie durant l'attaque des Détraqueurs, pendant la Troisième Tâche. C'était une jeune et belle femme asiatique, mariée au vieux Serge Roux.

Voldemort hocha le tête. "Son père était l'instigateur des attaques."

Izar finit par jeter un coup d'œil au dossier, et en particulier à la photo jointe. Il y figurait un homme avec des cheveux d'un blond très vif, attachés à la base de sa nuque et des yeux sombres. Il devait bientôt approcher de la cinquantaine, cependant il paraissait aussi jeune que Regulus. Voici donc l'homme derrière les attaques. L'héritier Black savait que la France était en quelque sorte liée à tout cela, mais il n'avait jamais appris le nom du responsable. Celui-ci ne ressemblait d'ailleurs à rien d'autre qu'à un salopard égocentrique.

"Il s'appelle Acelin Morel, mais ses disciples l'appellent __Lord__ Morel." Voldemort eut un sourire goguenard. "Il nourrit de la rancune contre la Grande-Bretagne et le sous-secrétaire Jedusor."

"Lord Morel ?" répéta Izar qui fit aller son cerveau à toute allure. "La Gazette du Sorcier a laissé entendre qu'il y avait un Seigneur des Ténèbres en France. C'est donc lui ?"

Voldemort ricana. "On peut dire ça comme ça. Néanmoins, Acelin ne revêt pas un déguisement de Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il recrute publiquement et parle de ses idéaux à quiconque étant prêt à écouter son babillage insipide. Il n'a pas encore attaqué ceux qu'il juge inférieurs à lui, mais le Ministère reste tout de même sur ses gardes. Morel tient sous sa coupe le gouvernement et maintient la société sous son emprise. Je le veux mort. Non seulement il m'a ostensiblement défié avec ses attaques mais en plus il ne peut y avoir deux Seigneurs des Ténèbres en même temps. Je ne veux pas que qui que ce soit pense que nous sommes... associés," déclara Voldemort avec répugnance.

Izar fixa Acelin Morel en train de sourire et lui faire signe depuis la photographie.

"Je comprends qu'avec le raid de demain, il te faut maintenir les apparences devant les Langues-de-plomb vu que tu es en plus l'héritier politique de Jedusor. Cependant, je pense que tu peux t'occuper de Morel. Son pouvoir n'est pas aussi grand que sa chambre forte. Il est faible et le fait qu'il s'alloue le titre de Seigneur des Ténèbres est une insulte envers moi." Voldemort s'inclina et planta son ongle sur le front de Morel. "Je ne t'accompagnerai pas, le sous-secrétaire Jedusor non plus. Mais je laisserai une partie de mon Premier Cercle t'escorter jusqu'en France au cas où tu tomberais sur ses... _partisans_. L'assassinat devrait avoir lieu quelques jours après le raid."

Izar se tourna pour observer le groupe derrière lui avant de revenir à Voldemort. "Et par _escorte_ , qu'est-ce que cela signifie exactement ? Est-ce que ce sont eux qui tireront les ficelles parce qu'ils appartiennent à un rang supérieur au mien ?"

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres sourit, heureux qu'Izar ait posé la question. "Par escorte, je veux dire qu'ils t'accompagneront. Tu seras le cerveau derrière cette attaque, Izar. Ceci est _ton_ test. Durant cette unique mission, ils respecteront tes exigences." Ses yeux rouges se détachèrent brièvement du jeune sorcier pour examiner attentivement ses partisans. Dans son regard passait un avertissement clair que s'ils ne suivaient pas ses instructions, des mesures seront prises en conséquence. "Hormis les principaux concernés, je _garderai_ un œil sur vous tous." L'homme sourit, comme s'il était content qu'Izar ait des alliés secrets. "Acceptes-tu cette mission ?" lui demanda-t-il.

Izar qui avait toujours le regard braqué sur la photo, hocha la tête, un sourire courbant ses lèvres. "Je serai plus que ravi d'accepter cette mission, mon Seigneur."

Comme la vengeance allait être douce.

{ ** **Death of Today**** }

L'ampoule des appareils photos émirent un flash de lumière. Les journalistes se bousculaient pour obtenir la place la plus proche et avantageuse afin de photographier l'homme qui montait l'estrade. C'était, après tout, un événement majeur dans le monde sorcier.

L'atmosphère était lourde. Elle sentait la révolution et le changement. Beaucoup de sorciers et sorcières se sentirent à la fois émus et désorientés quand ils entendirent l'horloge sonner minuit, rappelant à toutes les personnes présentes que c'était un nouveau jour et une nouvelle période de l'histoire.

Quelque chose d'important allait arriver. Même le ciel était chargé de gros nuages, avertissant une tempête imminente. La foudre transperçait les cieux mais le bruit du tonnerre était absent. La pluie restait prisonnière des nuages. Pas une goutte ne tomba, de peur de ruiner l'instant. Mais l'air était épais, bien trop épais et chaud pour une nuit de novembre.

"Mesdames et messieurs," le Ministre Fudge appela l'attention de son auditoire.

Personne n'y tint compte, trop occupés à parler entre eux. Même les enfants étaient sortis du lit à cette heure tardive, arrachés de chez eux par leurs parents impatients. Les enfants savaient que quelque chose les dérangeait. Ils ne savaient pas ce que c'était, mais cette élection devait être importante. Leurs parents craignaient pour leur vie et ils croyaient que, d'une manière ou d'une autre, la personne élue pourrait les sauver.

Mais s'ils étaient si enthousiasmés par l'élection, pourquoi les enfants ressentaient-ils encore l'anxiété de leurs parents ?

Quiconque prêtant l'oreille aurait entendu un gloussement nerveux s'échapper de la bouche de Fudge. "Permettez-moi de vous présenter votre nouveau Ministre de la Magie, Rufus Scrimgeour !"

De l'ombre surgit un homme grand et musclé qui claudiquait légèrement, son visage marqué de cicatrices, figé dans le marbre. Même sous l'assaut des lumières clignotantes, Rufus restait inébranlable. Il serra la main potelée et flageolante de M. Fudge avant de se retourner pour faire face à la foule, le menton relevé.

Le Ministre Scrimgeour se tenait droit, encaissant les cris et les acclamations, impressionné par la peur et l'espoir qui émanaient de la foule.


	13. Partie II Chapitre 13

****Chapitre 13****

Le lundi matin, un chaos organisé semblait s'être établi au sein du Ministère. Les employés se précipitaient à travers les couloirs, gravissaient et dévalaient les escaliers à toute allure, s'arrêtant à peine lorsqu'ils bousculaient un autre collègue ou perdaient un escarpin. Des avions en papier mauves, porteurs de notes interdépartementales, traversaient les étages du Département. La plupart des avions enchantés volaient très rapidement et assez haut au-dessus de la tête des employés mais certaines malheureuses victimes étaient obligées d'esquiver afin de ne pas se prendre une note en plein visage.

Izar rabattit sa capuche et regarda toute cette agitation d'un œil désintéressé. Ils étaient insignifiants pour lui et leur angoisse le rendait nerveux. Un nouveau Ministre avait été élu hier soir à minuit et maintenant le Ministère était en plein tumulte, créant des réformes, modifiant les Départements, exécutant des commissions afin de répondre aux ordres de Rufus Scrimgeour.

Dans la Gazette, celui-ci avait exprimé son désir de changement et d'un gouvernement plus sûr. Izar avait porté un regard critique sur le discours de l'homme, le lisant en diagonale et avait ainsi compris que Rufus voulait débarrasser le Ministère de la corruption et de la perfidie qui la gangrenaient. Il ne pouvait qu'admirer sa volonté obstinée mais il devait être réaliste.

Le Ministère abritait des politiciens. Et les politiciens ne cesseraient d'user de tromperie et de leur pouvoir pour leur propre bénéfice. Les débusquer serait plus ou moins impossible. Ils se servaient d'un réseau entier de marionnettes pour obtenir ce qu'ils voulaient. Ils ne commettraient jamais une infraction eux-mêmes car on pourrait facilement les identifier.

Mais à en juger par le chaos qui retournait le Ministère ce matin, Izar savait que Rufus Scrimgeour se _damnerait_ pour purger le Ministère.

Izar descendit le dernier escalier qui menait au Département des Mystères. Au moins, il pourrait y trouver un semblant de calme et de sérénité. Il était presque huit heures, ce qui signifiait qu'il était arrivé inutilement en avance au Ministère à cause de Jedusor et de son insistance. L'homme lui-même était parti très tôt et avait été suffisamment _généreux_ pour laisser derrière lui un odieux elfe de maison qui n'avait pas arrêté de l'enquiquiner pour qu'il se lève à l'heure.

Alors qu'Izar marchait sur le sol noir carrelé du Département des Mystères, ses espoirs de profiter d'une matinée calme en compagnie des Langues-de-plomb furent anéantis.

Devant lui, des Langues-de-plomb vêtus de noir étaient amassés dans le couloir. Le nombre total de Langues-de-plomb existants n'était pas très élevé, peut-être un total de cinq à dix sorciers pour chaque division. La Chambre de la Mort elle-même ne comptait que Lily et un autre collègue. La Salle des Prophéties et la Salle de l'Espace étaient les deux autres divisions qui n'employaient pas autant de Langues-de-plomb que les autres, ce qui ramenait le nombre total de Langues-de-plomb à une cinquantaine.

Et il semblerait que la plupart d'entre eux étaient rassemblés ici ce matin.

Izar s'approcha de l'attroupement et plissa des yeux à la vue du nombre de corps qui barraient son chemin.

"Prise de pouvoir par le Ministère," grogna un homme à son oreille.

Izar se retourna et remarqua en premier lieu les dents gâtées et les cheveux huileux de la longue silhouette encapuchonnée qui s'était adressée à lui, la reconnaissant finalement. "Augustus," salua-t-il avec assurance.

Un sourire maniaque allongea la bouche de Rookwood, dévoilant encore plus ses dents cariées. Il lui offrit un signe de tête en réponse. Ce Mangemort du Premier Cercle avait toujours été le serviteur de Voldemort qui gardait le plus ses distances. "Le Ministre va tenir un discours dans la Chambre de la Mort. Si tu veux mon avis, il va démanteler ce Département avant de le rebâtir. Beaucoup de personnes nous craignent."

Le groupe des Langues-de-plomb se fraya un chemin jusqu'à la porte de droite. Izar grimaça, pas du tout inquiet à l'idée de retourner dans la Chambre de la Mort mais plutôt incroyablement anxieux et décontenancé par le fait que le Ministère mettait son nez dans leur travail.

Il n'avait pas cru que Rufus Scrimgeour agirait aussi rapidement.

Izar et Rookwood entrèrent dans la Chambre de la Mort à l'atmosphère glaciale et rejoignirent leurs autres collègues qui s'étaient agglutinés au fond de la fosse, près de l'éminent homme politique se tenant avec audace à côté du Voile. Plus ils descendaient les marches et plus ils s'en approchaient. Izar sentit quelque chose palpiter dans son esprit. Des chuchotements indistincts retentissaient dans sa tête, emplis de colère, l'avertissant de ce qui reposait au-delà du Voile.

Son esprit avait gravement souffert et Izar ne pouvait que redouter le fait qu'il y ait encore des fragments de l'esprit de Cygnus en lui. Il y avait une porte dans son esprit que Lily n'avait pas fermée à temps. Cette porte pouvait toujours dissimuler un éclat de son ancêtre.

Il n'en connaissait pas les conséquences et il ne remarquerait peut-être jamais rien. Mais c'était quelque chose qu'il devait surveiller.

Un léger reniflement attira son attention avant qu'il ne puisse s'asseoir sur le banc de la deuxième rangée. En se retournant, il rencontra des yeux bruns railleurs. "On dirait que ton corps a finalement rattrapé ton ego, Black."

Izar haussa les sourcils et passa en revue son esprit pour retrouver l'identité du jeune homme derrière lui. Cela faisait un moment qu'il travaillait pour les Langues-de-plomb et il pouvait vaguement se souvenir des autres employés. Alors qu'Izar remontait le temps dans sa tête pour savoir de qui il s'agissait, il se remémora finalement l'individu. Conner Oran, un sang-de-bourbe qui était le plus jeune Langue-de-plomb après lui. Au début de sa vingtaine, il avait pourtant la maturité d'un jeune adolescent.

La jalousie était probablement la cause de son comportement à son encontre, mais Izar pouvait déceler quelque chose d'autre se déplaçant au fond de ces yeux bruns tandis qu'il les inspectait... Il préférait ne pas s'attarder dessus. "Et je vois que tu as enfin réussi à faire pousser un duvet. Combien de temps cela t'a pris ? Une année tout au plus ?" demanda-t-il très sérieusement en désignant le semblant de barbiche sur le visage du jeune homme.

C'était plus qu'un simple duvet mais Izar pouvait affirmer que Conner était le genre d'homme qui avait du mal à faire pousser des poils sur son visage, ce qui l'embarrassait. Des parcelles de peau restaient lisses le long de sa mâchoire, attirant l'attention sur son bouc un peu plus fourni.

Conner s'empourpra avant de fusiller du regard l'héritier Black. Avant qu'il puisse rétorquer, ce dernier se détourna froidement de lui et s'assit, ne manquant pas d'apercevoir des cheveux couleur auburn dans le coin de sa vision. Elle s'était assise à quelques pas de lui et étudiait Rufus avec une expression indéchiffrable.

Avant qu'elle ne puisse capter son regard insistant, Izar se força à regarder devant lui, sachant qu'il n'avait pas encore lu la lettre qu'elle lui avait envoyée par l'intermédiaire de Regulus.

"La plupart d'entre vous êtes déjà installés," commença Rufus, debout près du Voile mais néanmoins à une certaine distance. Son allure criait pouvoir et contrôle. Ses yeux jaunes brillaient étrangement dans la pénombre ambiante alors qu'ils sautaient d'un Langue-de-plomb à un autre. "Commençons, voulez-vous ?"

Une vague de murmures se propagea à travers la foule et la Chambre de la Mort chuta encore de quelques degrés, s'acclimatant à l'ambiance générale très inhospitalière. Plus loin, au premier rang, le corps imposant d'Owen Welder était assis, sa barbe rousse contrastant avec tout ce qui était noir, blanc et gris. Ses mains étaient jointes sur son ventre et son air exprimait clairement à quel point il était opposé à cette invasion du Ministère.

"Pendant de nombreuses années, vous vous êtes consacrés à l'amélioration du monde sorcier au travers de vos recherches et de vos expérimentations," proclama Rufus, sa voix portant même jusqu'aux rares personnes qui avaient choisi de s'asseoir tout en haut de la fosse. "Le Ministre Fudge a laissé libre cours à votre travail et n'a que peu dépensé pour contribuer à votre domaine de recherche. J'aimerais augmenter les fonds attribués au Département des Mystères."

Oh, Rufus était __bon__. Izar acquiesça vivement de la tête, un sourire s'épanouissant sur ses lèvres. Quelle meilleure façon que d'apporter de mauvaises nouvelles en les enrobant préalablement de sucre ? L'argent pour le Département des Mystères a toujours été limité et la plupart des Langues-de-plomb avaient dû renoncer à bon nombre d'expériences car la participation financière était trop faible. Les Langues-de-plomb les plus idiots ne retiendraient que les mots 'plus de fonds' et s'enticheraient de Scrimgeour malgré le fait qu'il soit porteur de mauvaises nouvelles qui n'allaient d'ailleurs pas tarder à arriver…

"Étant donné que je voudrais verser un montant plus conséquent à ce Département, quelques modifications devront être apportées à vos différentes opérations quotidiennes." Rufus fit un geste en direction de plusieurs sorciers assis derrière lui sur un banc. Ils étaient tous vêtus de robes rouges vives avec un grand logo du Ministère sur leur poitrine. Tous disposaient de rouleaux de parchemin et de Plumes à Papote, prêtes à rapidement noter quoi que ce soit si nécessaire. "J'ai constitué une équipe de sorciers et sorcières chevronnés qui arpenteront le Département des Mystères afin d'examiner les projets que vous souhaitez réaliser. Ils veilleront à ce que certains bénéficient d'un plus grand budget de financement ou vous avertiront si des changements doivent être effectués."

Et ce que le Ministre voulait vraiment dire était qu'il avait embauché un groupe de sorciers extrêmement fiables pour espionner les Langues-de-plomb. S'il y avait un projet qui était jugé trop dangereux, Rufus aurait le pouvoir de le supprimer.

Izar se raidit, la rage brûlant son estomac. Il tenait à son intimité et la voilà bafouée. A cause de cette intrusion, il pouvait sentir la fascination qu'il éprouvait pour Scrimgeour se ternir. Cependant, il devait admettre que l'homme faisait un geste intelligent. Izar ne voulait juste pas en être la cible.

Rufus frictionna son menton, ses cicatrices s'étirant sous l'action. Il ne semblait pas être affecté par la vague d'agitation qui secouait le public. "Chaque projet de recherche devra également être approuvé par moi-même ou par un membre de mon personnel avant qu'il ne soit commencé. Et toute invention doit être déclarée avant qu'elle ne soit finalisée. Si un projet ou une invention qui n'a été ni autorisé ni enregistré nous est retourné, il sera banni du Département et détruit."

Des murmures hostiles parcoururent l'assistance mais Rufus restait inflexible. Son visage était de marbre et ses yeux jaunes abritaient quelque chose de dangereux. Il était un ex-auror. Un homme qui se moquait éperdument des fausses apparences d'homme bienveillant si c'était pour maintenir l'ordre et donner délégation.

Au milieu de l'assemblée, Izar était assis calmement, sa colère atteignant pourtant des sommets, mais il ressentait aussi une pointe de satisfaction. Scrimgeour venait de se faire plusieurs ennemis parmi les Langues-de-plomb. Et même s'ils ne se rebelleraient pas, ils écouteraient quelqu'un qui pourrait leur rendre leur vie privée.

Et ce quelqu'un était Tom Jedusor.

Peut-être que cette _organisation_ au sein du Département des Mystères était une bonne chose. Parce que lorsque le politicien Tom Jedusor sortait de l'ombre pour briller sous le feu des projecteurs, il appâtait les gens qui allaient jusqu'à lui manger dans la main. Il était impressionnant dans sa simple façon d'être. Rufus Scrimgeour serait remplacé par un Seigneur des Ténèbres déguisé qui changerait le monde afin qu'il corresponde à sa vision du bien.

"Merci pour votre coopération au regard de ce plan qui vise à faire du Département des Mystères un lieu de travail plus avancé et florissant," rugit Rufus par dessus le brouhaha, avant de s'incliner brièvement. Il se dirigea ensuite vers les sorciers en robes rouges. "Si vous avez des questions, adressez-vous au Comité."

Sur ces entrefaites, l'homme monta les gradins et rejeta les questions ou les inquiétudes que lui criaient les Langues-de-plomb qui s'étaient levés.

Izar était resté assis, un sourire amer naissant sur ses lèvres. Il avait besoin du raid de ce soir. Il avait besoin d'un bon exutoire qui le purgerait de sa colère refoulée.

{ ** **Death of Today**** }

"Tu m'as l'air bien misérable," prononça Severus d'une voix traînante.

Regulus s'approcha et tapota sa baguette sur la tapisserie Black dans l'espoir de la réparer. Il y avait passé toute la matinée et l'après-midi mais n'avait pas été très chanceux. Il y a une heure à peine, il avait finalement réussi à faire disparaître les marques de brûlure, mais les dégâts étaient irrémédiables. Kreattur avait tenté de la restaurer mais la magie noire était résistante et tâchait toujours les visages des membres de la famille Black, passés comme présents.

"Ah bon ?" demanda Regulus dans un murmure, semblant déployer toute son attention sur le mur, ignorant de ce fait Severus. Mais c'était tout le contraire. Il était impossible de l'ignorer.

Le maître des potions venait d'arriver à Grimmaurd, à sa plus grande surprise. Le raid allait bientôt commencer, c'est pourquoi l'homme avait pris congé de Poudlard. Faire un détour par Grimmaurd était une étape supplémentaire que Severus avait dû planifier. C'était plutôt... flatteur. Ils avaient échangé quelques hiboux pendant l'été, évoquant tous deux des sujets qu'ils savaient ne pas être problématiques, comme la guerre ou le bien-être d'Izar. Mais ils n'avaient jamais abordé le sujet de leur relation.

"Izar vit avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres, je présume ?"

Regulus soupira et abattit son poing contre la tapisserie avant de se tourner vers la longue silhouette de Severus. "Il y est forcé." Il se redressa et essuya ses paumes contre sa robe. Regulus garderait le silence sur ses craintes d'une supposée relation à caractère sexuel entre Voldemort et Izar. Il lui avait déjà demandé quelle relation entretenait son fils avec leur Maître la première fois qu'ils s'étaient revus après quinze ans de séparation, mais c'était tout.

Severus, drapé dans sa robe de Mangemort, examina Regulus de ses yeux sombres et insondables. "Tu as conscience," commença-t-il d'un ton soyeux. "que tu es sorti de ta réclusion, n'est-ce pas ?"

Regulus s'appuya contre la table et fronça les sourcils. "Bien sûr. Où veux-tu en venir, Severus ?"

Celui-ci se tourna pour étudier la tapisserie Black détruite. "Tu agis comme si tu te cachais toujours du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Tu restes dans cette... sinistre maison et tu ne te préoccupes que d'affaires banales. Je suis plus que certain que ton esprit ne se soucie que d'Izar."

Regulus blêmit avant de sourire avec mépris. "Mon fils est important pour moi," chuchota-t-il.

"Et tu as tous les droits de penser comme tel," objecta calmement Severus. "Mais cela te ronge et tu t'y raccroches trop. Il est en passe de devenir un adulte et il est le successeur numéro un du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Tu ne peux pas juste t'asseoir ici et attendre qu'il vienne te changer les idées." Il observa Regulus par-dessus son épaule. "Tu dois recommencer à _vivre_. Tu n'as plus besoin de te cacher."

Regulus le regarda en retour, incapable de formuler une réponse rapide. Il est vrai qu'il n'était pas très actif et sociable, mais cela ne signifiait pas qu'il se sentait seul.

"Et si j'appréciais ma solitude, Severus ?" riposta-t-il. "La guerre n'a même pas débuté, et pourtant, elle m'a déjà tellement coûté. Et si rester dans l'ombre était ce que je voulais ? Je ne veux pas travailler au Ministère et je suis très peu attiré par n'importe quelle autre profession. Izar se fait un nom en dehors d'être né Black et c'est tout ce qui m'importe."

Regulus inspira profondément et rencontra les yeux noirs qui lui faisaient face. "Et qu'en est-il de toi, Severus ?" exposa-t-il doucement, sa colère s'atténuant. Il fit un pas en direction du dénommé et tendit la main pour l'enrouler autour de son biceps. Étonnamment, le sorcier plus âgé ne se dégagea pas ni ne s'éloigna. "Tu as toujours détesté les enfants et pourtant, tu enseignes. Les potions étaient ta passion mais les Arts Sombres l'étaient encore plus. Tu t'es vu refuser chaque année le poste de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Sans mentionner que tu es un _espion,_ jouant des deux côtés du terrain, servant deux maîtres à la fois. Ne crois-tu pas que tu as déjà assez sacrifié ? Ne comprends-tu pas mon besoin de solitude ?"

Severus retira son bras pour placer ses deux mains sur les épaules de Regulus. Il se pencha sur lui et son souffle vint s'échouer dans les poils fins de son visage. "Tu es trop jeune et énergique pour rester enfermé. Ne deviens pas comme moi."

"Tu es trop entêté," répondit Regulus. "Nous nous ressemblons beaucoup, plus que tu ne voudrais l'admettre."

"Si je ne survis pas à cette guerre, je me dois de pointer du doigt tes erreurs avant qu'il ne soit trop tard."

Regulus fronça les sourcils et fouilla le regard de son interlocuteur. "Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça, Severus ? Pourquoi penses-tu que tu ne survivras pas à cette guerre ?" Le visage de ce dernier s'assombrit et une terrible réalisation le frappa. "De… quel côté es-tu exactement ?" souffla-t-il avec crainte.

Avant que Severus puisse répondre, leur Marque des Ténèbres les brûla vivement.

C'était l'heure du raid.

Il était temps pour Lord Voldemort de révéler sa présence.

{ ** **Death of Today**** }

Godric's Hollow.

Un endroit plutôt symbolique à attaquer, pensa Izar en fixant l'imposant portail en face de lui. Non seulement Godric Gryffondor y avait résidé, l'ennemi de Salazar Serpentard, mais il était également peuplé d'un mélange de moldus _et_ de sorciers. De nombreux nés-moldus ainsi que leurs parents avaient déménagé ici quand ils avaient découvert que leur famille possédait la capacité d'utiliser la magie. Mais il y avait aussi des moldus qui ignoraient tout de la magie et de la menace qu'elle portait.

Voldemort avait choisi un merveilleux endroit où faire son apparition en Grande-Bretagne.

Izar était entouré par la majorité des Mangemorts du Deuxième Cercle lorsque Voldemort et son Premier Cercle poussèrent les portes de Godric's Hollow. Il ne fallut pas longtemps avant que le chaos ne se propage tandis que des _Feudeymon_ étaient négligemment jetés vers les maisons qui s'embrasèrent instantanément, attirant leurs occupants à l'extérieur. La Marque des Ténèbres vert acide fut projetée dans le ciel qui s'assombrissait, surplombant les cris perçants des habitants du village.

Vint l'étape où il fallait torturer et tuer. Izar n'était pas aussi enthousiaste que les autres Mangemorts. Il détestait les moldus mais méprisait aussi la torture. S'il devait tuer, il n'hésiterait pas. S'il devait faire preuve de créativité pour contenter le Seigneur des Ténèbres, il lancerait un maléfice qui infligerait des dommages mais il tuerait essentiellement sa victime en un seul sort.

Cependant, quand les Mangemorts étaient aussi nombreux et avides de sang, il pouvait se fondre dans la masse et attendre la prochaine phase du raid... qui arriverait sans doute bientôt. Le Ministère devait maintenant être alerté et Izar désirait ardemment affronter des hommes et des femmes capables de se défendre correctement. Abattre des hommes vulnérables qui n'avaient aucun moyen de défense était une faible, sinon pathétique victoire.

Des Mangemorts le bousculèrent tandis qu'ils se précipitaient vers des quartiers voisins. A travers son masque, Izar les regarda partir et se demanda pourquoi il ne pouvait pas être comme eux. Il avait plus de raisons de haïr les moldus qu'eux. Son passé sombre à l'orphelinat était une raison suffisante et pourtant, il était peu enclin à torturer et tuer joyeusement.

Il blâmait les gènes de sa mère. Même Regulus avait soif de sang, de carnage.

Alors qu'il se faisait dépasser par la masse de Mangemorts, il remarqua une femme qui fonçait vers la sortie du village. Personne ne l'avait remarquée et elle aurait été libre si Izar ne l'avait pas repérée. Elle était probablement moldue parce qu'elle ne tenait aucune baguette dans ses poings serrés. Izar pointa sa baguette sur son dos et plissa des yeux pour mieux viser.

" _ _Avada Kedavra__ ," murmura-t-il.

Le rayon vert du sortilège de la Mort transperça la nuit et frappa sa cible. Il contempla sans émotion son corps s'effondrer lourdement au sol. Peu de temps après, il vit une mère et son enfant qui couraient main dans la main, tentant de fuir Godric's Hollow par le portail. La petite fille ne pouvait pas avoir plus de quatre ans, ses jambes potelées essayant de suivre l'allure de sa mère désespérée.

Izar fronça les sourcils et tua la mère tout aussi impitoyablement que la précédente femme. Elle tomba rapidement et son poids mort entraîna sa fille dans sa chute.

A travers les fentes de son masque, le jeune sorcier observa avec attention la petite fille pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps, secouant l'épaule de sa mère pour la réveiller. Ses suppliques déchirantes résonnèrent à ses oreilles et il brandit de nouveau sa baguette, achevant l'enfant avec le même sortilège que pour ses deux autres victimes. Le petit être s'avachit sur le cadavre de sa mère, des larmes coulant encore sur ses joues et allant mouiller la poitrine immobile de cette dernière.

Rester près du portail se révélait être une position de choix pour tuer des moldus et des sorciers qui cherchaient à s'enfuir. Et pourtant, pour des raisons qui lui étaient inconnues, il se retrouva en train de parcourir lentement les rues détruites de Godric's Hollow. Des cris et des supplications éperdues retentissaient douloureusement à ses oreilles sensibles. Izar s'efforça de repousser sa sentimentalité afin de prendre plaisir à les entendre.

Pendant tout ce temps, il attendit avec impatience l'arrivée du Ministère. Ce qu'Izar appréciait _vraiment_ était les défis et l'adrénaline des batailles. La cruauté et la hargne qui coulaient dans les veines de la famille Black refaisaient surface lorsqu'il combattait des adversaires résistants. Il éprouvait toujours du plaisir à anéantir ses ennemis ainsi qu'à les faire _saigner_ et souffrir. Et savoir qu'ils auraient pu s'en sortir la vie sauve était une circonstance qui rendait le tout extrêmement palpitant.

Droit devant, Izar aperçut le Seigneur des Ténèbres qui se tenait au milieu d'un jardin. Il n'était pas surprenant de voir qu'un groupe de Mangemorts l'entourait et le dévisageait avec des yeux grand ouverts et admiratifs. Mais ce qui attira vraiment son attention fut l'expression de Voldemort. La folie pure était peinte sur ses traits alors qu'il torturait l'homme moldu à ses pieds. Ses yeux cramoisis étincelaient d'une joie sadique et le sourire qui distordait sa bouche ne ressemblait à aucun de ceux qu'il avait auparavant vus sur le mage noir.

Le moldu à ses pieds produisait des hurlements aigus, un son qu'Izar savait ne pas pouvoir être émis à moins d'être en proie à une douleur incommensurable.

Il n'avait aucun problème avec l'obsession du Seigneur des Ténèbres pour la torture moldue et ne se sentait pas non plus désolé pour celui qui convulsait au sol. Néanmoins, cela le déstabilisa de voir combien Voldemort pouvait se perdre dans l'excitation de la torture. Le sorcier intelligent et maître de lui qu'il connaissait avait laissé place à un Seigneur des Ténèbres délirant. Si quelqu'un devait le tuer, il aurait plus de chance d'y parvenir lorsqu'il était ainsi, totalement absorbé par son jouet.

Les poumons remplis de sang, le moldu s'étouffa dans un gargouillis. Voldemort leva ensuite la tête et regarda par delà ses Mangemorts, plantant ses yeux dans ceux d'Izar. Avant que toute interaction silencieuse puisse avoir lieu, l'héritier Black lui tourna le dos, ne voulant pas être près de lui pendant le raid. Il n'était absolument pas d'humeur à torturer ce soir.

Soudain, un homme à la respiration haletante fit son apparition à quelques pas de lui, courant vers le portail comme s'il serait en sûreté au moment même où il le franchirait. Izar détailla l'homme enrobé avant de tendre la jambe pour le faire trébucher afin qu'il ne puisse aller plus loin. Le moldu poussa un cri et frotta ses genoux nus griffés par le sol, avant de se retourner brusquement pour le fixer.

"S'il vous plaît," implora-t-il. "S'il vous plaît…"

Le regard d'Izar s'adoucit avec une compassion feinte. "S'il vous plaît, quoi ?"

L'homme avait le souffle haché, comme si ses poumons avaient du mal à supporter la quantité d'oxygène qu'il prenait. "Épargnez-moi, s'il vous plaît. Je n'ai fait aucun mal. Je n'ai jamais rien fait... s'il vous plaît, s'il vous plaît."

Sentant les yeux du Seigneur des Ténèbres braqués sur son dos, Izar se pencha et posa sa main gantée sur le front de l'homme. "Tu sais quoi," murmura-t-il, la voix étouffée par son masque. "Si tu arrives à atteindre ce portail en vie, je ne te poursuivrai pas. Tu seras libre comme l'air…"

Le moldu ouvrit la bouche comme un poisson hors de l'eau.

"Ma patience _s'amenuise_ ," siffla Izar. "Cours, espèce de gros bâtard, ou je te découpe en lamelles. Tu seras plus mince que tu ne l'auras jamais été."

Ses dernières paroles ne furent même pas entendues par l'homme qui était déjà en train de détaler vers la sortie. Izar était sûr qu'il n'était jamais allé aussi vite de sa vie. Inclinant la tête sur le côté, le jeune Black observa avec une fascination morbide le moldu dépasser plusieurs Mangemorts avant de passer le portail du village. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ça... il avait vraiment cru que le moldu aurait été stoppé.

Tant pis. Il était certain que cela avait au moins agacé Voldemort. Et c'était tout ce qui comptait.

Izar tourna à l'angle d'une autre rue, s'éloignant du Seigneur des Ténèbres et des incendies. La plupart des Mangemorts arrachaient les propriétaires à leurs maisons afin de les torturer et les tuer à l'extérieur. C'était purement pour le spectacle et pour prouver à leurs confrères qu'ils étaient capables d'infliger de la douleur aussi bien que n'importe quel Mangemort du Premier Cercle.

L'herbe de Godric's Hollow était teintée de rouge et de brun, bien loin d'arborer sa couleur d'origine. Il semblerait que la plupart des Mangemorts qui se trouvaient dans cette rue appartenaient au Troisième Cercle. Cela devait être la section moldue du village. Aucun occupant ne ripostait, se limitant aux cris et aux supplications.

Il passa devant une maison et se surprit à observer la scène qui se jouait devant lui. Une femme et un homme à moitié mort étaient traînés hors du logis. Derrière eux, un garçon qui était probablement leur fils fut jeté sur le sol de la cour d'entrée. Izar vit son attention être attirée par ce dernier. Le garçon ne pouvait pas avoir plus de six ans et possédait des cheveux blonds foncés ainsi que de grand yeux noirs. Les enfants avaient toujours l'air pathétique, mais lui encore plus que les autres. Il avait la peau sur les os et semblait totalement vulnérable.

Et pourtant, il était calmement assis par terre, alors que les sorciers autour de lui flanquaient des coups de pied à sa mère en ricanant. Tout autre enfant serait en pleurs, en train de renifler la morve qui coulerait de leur nez.

L'enfant leva subitement les yeux vers Izar. Il cligna des yeux et lui offrit un petit sourire ainsi qu'un signe encore plus discret de la main. Ses doigts avaient bougé imperceptiblement mais Izar avait quand même aperçu son geste. Il y avait _quelque chose_ à son sujet qui l'interpellait grandement et le jeune sorcier en prit donc note.

Il s'avança, ne réalisant pas ce qu'il était en train de faire jusqu'à ce qu'il s'arrête à côté des Mangemorts qui s'amusaient avec la mère. Le père était déjà mort, gisant dans son propre vomi. Et l'enfant n'avait toujours pas fondu en larmes.

"Je savais que tu viendrais," murmura-t-il à Izar. Son sourire vacilla alors qu'il l'étudiait attentivement, comme s'il cherchait un détail qui lui serait familier. "L'adolescent aux jolis yeux."

Izar renifla sèchement derrière son masque, partagé entre l'envie de le tuer sur place et de lui jeter un sort pour avoir qualifié ses yeux de _joli._ Cependant, il ne put s'attarder dessus car un des Mangemorts qui tenait l'épaule du garçon le plaqua au sol et lui lança un puissant _Doloris_. Izar recula d'un pas, grimaçant à la vue de la scène. Les traits délicats de l'enfant se déformaient hideusement et du sang gicla de sa bouche qui laissait sortir un hurlement effroyable. En quête désespérée d'air, il tourna ses yeux noirs emplis de détresse vers lui.

Les entrailles d'Izar se tordirent. Il y avait quelque chose d'unique chez cet étranger et le jeune sorcier se sentait responsable de sa protection. "Arrête," siffla-t-il en saisissant le poignet du Mangemort. "Je le connais."

Son intervention stoppa le _Doloris_ , libérant l'enfant. Le Mangemort leva son regard vers Izar, ses yeux presque invisibles à travers les fentes de son masque. "Trouve-toi ton propre jouet," cracha-t-il.

Retenant un soupir face à sa tirade mélodramatique, Izar empoigna la lourde cape de l'homme et le tira contre lui. "Va te trouver un autre moldu vulnérable et sans défense, celui-ci est à moi. Est-ce que tu comprends ?" déclara-t-il froidement. Il toisa l'homme avec mépris, faisant passer tout l'agacement qu'il ressentait pour les événements de cette nuit dans son regard.

Le Mangemort se raidit avant de quitter la cour en colère. Izar le regarda partir avant de se tourner vers les autres Mangemorts, les défiant de se mettre en travers de son chemin. Comme s'ils avaient senti son mécontentement et son impatience, ils lui tournèrent le dos et s'occupèrent avec entrain de l'exécution de la mère.

Izar ne ressentait aucune pitié pour elle. Ni pour l'enfant.

Ou tout du moins, c'est ce qu'il se disait alors qu'il baissait les yeux sur ledit enfant, remarquant les violents tremblements qui secouaient son corps frêle. C'était un moldu, possiblement un né-moldu mais dans tous les cas, une honte pour le monde sorcier. Il devrait le tuer. Cela serait une pourriture en moins dont il faudrait se soucier et Voldemort deviendrait enragé s'il découvrait tout ça.

Néanmoins, le destin avait toujours joué un rôle dans l'avenir de chacun. Parfois, il ferait se comporter étrangement les êtres humains juste pour sceller la destinée qui leur avait été attribuée.

Izar inspira nerveusement et s'accroupit, posant timidement sa main sur l'épaule du garçon. Il essayait de lui offrir du réconfort mais il savait qu'il échouait lamentablement. Au lieu de se ridiculiser encore plus, il retira sa main et se pencha davantage sur la forme gémissante. "Comment as-tu su que je venais ?"

Le garçon tressaillit à l'entente de son ton froid mais continua cependant de le regarder dans les yeux comme si cela l'aidait à rester conscient. "R-rêves," chuchota-t-il d'une voix brisée, des larmes accrochées à ses cils. Sa tête ronde et juvénile était pressée contre le sol comme si cela soulageait sa douleur.

Izar se remit sur ses talons et l'observa pensivement. Il était possible que cet enfant soit un voyant, sang-de-bourbe de surcroît, mais il pouvait aussi être un moldu doté d'un don. Si sa magico-sensibilité avait resurgi à un moment comme celui-ci, cela lui aurait été d'une grande utilité.

Que diable allait-il faire de ce gamin ?

Il n'avait même pas remué d'un cil face aux cris d'agonie de sa mère ou à la vue anormale d'hommes avec robes et baguettes. Il avait juste continué à fixer Izar. Un frisson courut le long de sa colonne vertébrale alors qu'il l'observait en retour. L'expression qu'arborait le garçon ressemblait à celle de Tom Jedusor à l'orphelinat. C'était une expression qu'Izar avait aussi parfois. Peut-être l'avait-il déjà quand il était petit; il ne pouvait tout simplement pas se souvenir de quelque chose qui datait à ce point.

"Pourquoi ne leur as-tu pas hurlé d'arrêter de blesser ta mère ?" formula-t-il à haute voix.

"Elle le méritait." répliqua sans hésitation le garçon tremblant.

Izar se leva. "Est-ce qu'elle t'a fait du mal ?" répondit-il aussitôt, comprenant finalement son manque d'empathie envers sa famille.

"Non, mais mon père si," fut tout ce que lui fournit le garçon alors qu'un nouveau spasme secouait son corps.

Le laisser ici était hors de question. Le ramener à la base de Voldemort n'était définitivement pas une option. Il ne restait que Square Grimmaurd. Izar pouvait y transplaner en quelques secondes et revenir directement à Godric's Hollow. Il n'allait certainement pas quitter le raid maintenant. Les autres Mangemorts épanchaient leurs frustrations et leur colère en torturant des moldus, et il avait bien besoin d'un remède thérapeutique similaire. Sauf que cela ne prendrait effet que lorsque le Ministère apparaîtrait.

S'il finissait par arriver bien sûr.

"Viens," ordonna Izar, essayant d'adoucir son ton. Apparemment, d'après le froncement de sourcils du garçon, il n'y était pas parvenu.

Ce dernier tenta de bouger mais il retomba sur le sol, son jeune corps marqué par les séquelles du _Doloris_. Izar pinça les lèvres avant de s'agenouiller à côté de lui. Il enroula avec réticence ses bras autour de sa taille avant de quitter Godric's Hollow.

Alors qu'il atterrissait dans le hall du manoir Black, il redressa les genoux et remarqua que le garçon avait les bras ligotés de son cou. Izar grogna pour exprimer son désaccord mais décida de laisser tomber. Le garçon s'accrochait furieusement à lui comme s'il était une bouée de sauvetage.

"Kreattur !" appela-t-il, montant déjà les escaliers pour aller vers la chambre dans laquelle il était beaucoup de fois resté cet été.

Presque immédiatement, comme si Voldemort le pistait, sa Marque des Ténèbres le brûla. Izar essaya de l'ignorer, malgré le fait qu'il avait aussi mal que la fois où il avait été marqué. L'homme était furieux, plus que furieux.

"Maître Izar," Kreattur s'inclina bien bas. "Qu'il est bon de vous—"

Izar continua de marcher, faisant la sourde oreille aux salutations de la créature. "Je dois te demander une faveur, Kreattur." L'elfe de maison préférait qu'il demande au lieu d'ordonner. "Surveille cet enfant; assure-toi qu'il reste bien dans cette chambre et qu'il ne s'en aille pas. Personne d'autre que moi ne pénètre dans cette pièce sauf si elle a ma permission. Assure-toi qu'il ne s'embarque dans _rien_."

Il entra à grands pas dans la chambre, impatient de retourner au raid dès que possible. Sa marque, si c'était seulement possible, devenait encore plus brûlante et douloureuse.

"Mais… un __sang-de-bourbe__!" s'exclama l'elfe avec consternation. "Souillant la noble et très ancienne maison des Black…"

Izar essaya de déposer le garçon sur le lit, mais ses bras fins étaient agrippés à son cou avec une force étonnante. Il resta maladroitement penché sur le lit, essayant de se décharger du garçon. "Lâche- _ _moi__ ," gronda-t-il. Il pourrait facilement se débarrasser de lui mais il préférait ne pas disloquer ses bras dans le processus. Cependant, cela lui ferait gagner du temps…

"Tu promets de revenir ?" murmura innocemment le garçon à son oreille.

Ravalant son impatience, Izar hocha la tête. "Je te le promets," assura-t-il. Quand il reviendrait du raid, il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il en ferait. Pour sûr, il devait absolument cacher ça au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Après quoi, il était totalement dans le flou.

Mais ce n'était pas le moment de penser à un moldu.

Ce dernier relâcha son cou et se laissa tomber sur le matelas, fixant avec sérieux Izar. "Tu ne peux pas rompre des promesses."

"Bien sûr que si je le peux," rétorqua-t-il d'un ton sévère avant de siffler douloureusement en tenant son avant-bras. "Mais je reviendrai," murmura-t-il. Alors qu'il se tournait vers l'elfe, il grogna d'exaspération en voyant son air buté. "C'est un ordre, Kreattur. Peu importe la pureté de son sang."

Les oreilles de Kreattur s'affaissèrent. "Oui, maître Izar."

Pour toute réponse, le dénommé claqua la porte de la chambre. Repoussant sa culpabilité et ses doutes d'avoir ramené un enfant ici, Izar courut vers les escaliers, son esprit désormais entièrement tourné vers l'idée d'une bataille qui s'avérait plus que nécessaire. Dès que son pied quitta la dernière marche, il transplana dans un bruit sourd _._

* * *

 **Note auteure :** Pour celles d'entre vous qui s'inquiètent déjà, non, l'enfant ne sera pas un personnage principal. Je ne suis pas très chaude à l'idée de balancer un enfant dans le mélange, mais il me sera utile pour régler quelques problèmes non résolus. Quelle sera son utilité ? Attendez et voyez par vous-mêmes. Et juste une petite remarque, Voldemort ne supporte pas les enfants, moldus et sang-de-bourbes en particulier (Izar n'est pas un grand fan non plus; il se sent plutôt gêné avec eux). Donc ne vous attardez pas trop dessus ;)


	14. Partie II Chapitre 14

****Chapitre 14****

Le karma se retournait contre lui. Izar venait de transplaner juste à côté de Voldemort dans une des rues de Godric's Hollow. Il savait que c'était la façon cruelle du destin de le punir pour avoir ramené un enfant moldu chez lui. Il commençait à croire que _Voldemort_ était le Destin. Il était tout aussi omniscient et impitoyable.

Son arrivée bruyante fut vite remarquée par les Mangemorts aux alentours qui se mirent en position défensive et pointèrent leurs baguettes dans sa direction. Izar sortit paresseusement la sienne, un léger rictus sur les lèvres caché par son masque. "J'ai oublié ma baguette à la base," fournit-il en guise d'excuse. Il l'agita négligemment, formant des vagues et des petits cercles dans les airs. "Pas besoin de croire que je suis Rufus Scrimgeour déguisé en Mangemort. Le noir n'est pas vraiment sa couleur."

Des grognements et des soupirs dégoûtés lui répondirent alors que les Mangemorts relâchaient leur vigilance et baissaient leurs baguettes. Voldemort eut un regard plein de mépris avant de se détourner d'Izar et de s'éloigner. Le jeune Black savait que l'homme ne le croyait pas. En vérité, il espérait que _personne_ n'avait cru qu'il avait vraiment oublié sa baguette. Si c'était le cas, il serait inquiet à l'idée que Voldemort ait recruté des hommes et des femmes aussi idiots.

Il savait qu'il devait éventuellement trouver une excuse plausible à donner concernant son absence pendant le raid. Seulement si Voldemort ne connaissait pas déjà la raison. A en juger par le regard furieux qu'il lui avait donné, Izar pensait qu'il avait pu entendre des rumeurs sur sa fuite avec un moldu.

Il soupira et baissa les yeux, apercevant soudainement ses pieds. Il avait transplané pile sur un cadavre et ses entrailles maculaient ses chaussures.

Oui. Salaud de karma.

Izar poussa un grognement révolté et retira ses pieds des restes du corps, les essuyant sur une parcelle d'herbe propre. A Godric's Hollow, le chaos ne semblait pas avoir faibli depuis qu'il avait disparu le temps de quelques minutes. Les cris semblaient avoir quelque peu diminué mais les flammes étaient toujours aussi ardentes, si ce n'est plus. Le feu illuminait le ciel et les rues d'une lueur orangée, permettant aux Mangemorts de repérer toute victime errante ou cachée entre les maisons et dans les buissons.

Et toujours pas de Ministère. Certes, cela faisait seulement dix ou vingt minutes que les Mangemorts avaient envahi Godric's Hollow; les Aurors n'avaient pas encore eu le temps de tous se rassembler. Cependant, Izar savait que ce serait pour bientôt. C'était le premier raid complet des Mangemorts mais ce n'était pas la première bataille de Rufus Scrimgeour contre les sorciers noirs.

Debout au milieu d'un jardin, Izar ne regardait rien en particulier. Sa respiration était légèrement saccadée alors qu'il écoutait les cris sans fin des victimes torturées. Il grimaça et roula la tête d'un côté puis d'un autre, essayant de calmer son angoisse grandissante. Ses doigts étaient parcourus de tics nerveux. L'énergie et l'adrénaline accumulées grimpaient dangereusement en flèche dans sa poitrine. Bientôt, il en aurait que faire de torturer des gens sans défense et irait se trouver sa propre famille de moldus avec laquelle s'amuser.

Dès que ses pensées allèrent frôler la zone de non-retour, des bruits familiers de transplanage retentirent juste derrière le portail de Godric's Hollow.

Bouillonnant d'anticipation, les Mangemorts quittèrent les maisons pour se précipiter jusqu'aux portes. Détestant le fait qu'il était l'un de ceux les plus éloignés du portail, Izar fit un pas vers l'entrée puis s'arrêta quand il sentit sa magico-sensibilité revenir à la vie. L'adrénaline déclenchait son don et pour le moment, son taux d'adrénaline atteignait son plus haut niveau.

Même alors que les Mangemorts le dépassaient, Izar sentait que ses jambes étaient clouées sur place. Basculant la tête, il prit une grande goulée d'air et ferma les yeux avec bonheur quand il sentit les vagues de magie qui provenaient de l'arrière de Godric's Hollow, à plusieurs mètres de l'endroit où il se tenait actuellement.

Rufus était bon.

 _ _Très bon__ _._

L'ex-Auror avait projeté le son de leurs transplanages de l'autre côté du village afin de distraire ses ennemis et de les éloigner de leur emplacement réel. Pendant ce temps, ils prendraient les Mangemorts par surprise, à revers.

Malheureusement pour eux, Izar n'était pas dupe.

Avec une démarche arrogante, il se dirigea vers les silhouettes ombragées et encapuchonnées. Impatient, il vit leurs traits devenir lentement plus nets et précis. Un ricanement frénétique passa la barrière de ses lèvres alors qu'il leur faisait face avec assurance. Un seul Mangemort contre le Département des Aurors.

Ce moment était ce pour quoi il vivait. Aussitôt, il se sentit galvanisé. Ceci était pour lui ce qu'était la torture pour les autres Mangemorts. Chaque petit problème, chaque petit détail de sa vie personnelle semblait être emporté loin d'ici, comme des cendres dispersées par les bourrasques de vent. Il ne pouvait ressentir ça d'aucune autre façon.

Les Aurors vêtus avec professionnalisme de robes bleues et grises levèrent simultanément leurs baguettes et un feu gigantesque, rivalisant avec la vision d'une supernova fut conjuré. Les yeux d'Izar s'écarquillèrent et ce fut avec une joie non dissimulée qu'il éclata de rire, réaffirmant sa position alors que le feu s'élançait vers lui. Ils n'allaient capturer personne. Ils allaient tuer et abattre rapidement autant de Mangemorts qu'ils pouvaient atteindre avec ce feu. Et cela ne faisait que rendre la bataille encore plus excitante.

Derrière lui, une voix rauque et perçante hurla _"Non !"_ alors que le feu engloutissait Izar et consumait tout ce qui se trouvait autour. Mais pas avant que ce dernier ait pu ériger un bouclier d'eau qui prit la forme d'une bulle. Izar s'accroupit, sa peau en fusion à cause de la proximité des flammes. Ses yeux le brûlaient et il cligna des yeux pour les humidifier. Une mer de flammes était tout ce qui l'encerclait. Pendant quelques secondes, il fut pris de vertiges, croyant qu'il était dans un environnement totalement différent.

Izar rassembla ses forces et réfléchit à sa prochaine action. A en juger par les cris et les exclamations, il savait que les Mangemorts étaient déjà alertés du fait que les Aurors se trouvaient derrière eux et non là d'où provenaient les sons de transplanage. Mais ils devaient autant être occupés par le brasier que lui. Il se doutait que certains n'avaient probablement pas pu jeter un sort ou esquiver à temps.

Finalement, alors que les flammes s'éteignaient, Izar sauta de sa position accroupie et dansa sur la pointe des pieds. _"_ _ _Altisonus__ _,"_ murmura-t-il. Sa baguette tournoya dans les airs et d'un mouvement gracieux, il paracheva son incantation en formant une boucle encore plus large avec son poignet.

Le sortilège vibra dans l'air, ressemblant à un mirage tremblant. L' _Altisonus_ permettait à son lanceur de cibler d'innombrables adversaires à la fois. Chaque onde transmettait un son si fort qu'il pouvait faire éclater les tympans de n'importe qui. Et dans certains cas, plus la victime était proche, plus la magie du lanceur était puissante, son intensité pouvant ainsi faire exploser quelques têtes.

C'était le sortilège idéal; surtout parce qu'il ne faisait aucun mal au lanceur et aux personnes derrière lui. Seul un écho strident était entendu par ceux qui se trouvaient dans son rayon.

Les Aurors se dépêchèrent de se protéger contre les vibrations sonores. Certains eurent de la chance, tandis que d'autres criaient et tombaient à genoux en pressant leurs paumes contre leurs oreilles ensanglantées. Izar devint extatique lorsque les protections de deux Aurors proches faiblirent et que leurs têtes explosèrent brusquement avant que leurs corps ne s'effondrent au sol. Les masses de chair sanguinolente qui recouvraient le sol semblaient être étrangement fascinantes à ses yeux.

Izar fut contraint de mettre fin au sort pour se défendre d'un sortilège de découpe qui fusait vers son cou. Son bouclier le bloqua en majorité mais un petit éclat perça ses défenses et lui érafla la gorge. Izar grogna et transforma précipitamment les cailloux à ses pieds en miroirs qu'il enchanta avec un charme de réflexion. Alors que les Aurors l'entouraient étroitement, les miroirs se dressèrent juste à temps. La plupart des sorts qu'ils avaient lancés frappèrent les miroirs et ricochèrent vers eux, infligeant des dégâts.

Un nombre incalculable d'Aurors chutèrent au sol, pris au dépourvu par leurs propres maléfices qui leur étaient renvoyés.

Izar essuya rapidement le sang sur son cou déjà guéri avant d'agiter sa baguette d'un geste vif en travers de sa poitrine. Les miroirs gonflèrent avant d'éclater en mille morceaux. Mettant toute sa volonté dans cette attaque, Izar projeta autour de lui les débris de verre qui allèrent se ficher dans les corps de plusieurs victimes. Il plissa des yeux derrière son masque alors qu'il contemplait un homme en particulier qui avait un éclat de verre enfoncé entre les deux yeux.

Soudain, un rire aigu résonna dans tout Godric's Hollow. Un rictus étira les lèvres d'Izar, son amusement augmentant à mesure qu'il se rapprochait de la provenance du rire.

Bellatrix transplana juste derrière lui et pressa ses épaules contre son dos. "Mon cher neveu," souffla-t-elle derrière son masque plaqué or. "Voyons voir qui peut comptabiliser le plus grand nombre de cadavres ce soir."

Izar sourit sournoisement et coupa la tête d'un Auror d'un mouvement sec de sa baguette. "Tu as un long chemin à parcourir avant de me rattraper," la charria-t-il. Alors que Bellatrix avait démarré plus tôt en tuant des moldus, Izar prenait l'avantage car il avait éliminé des groupes entiers d'Aurors avant que les Mangemorts n'arrivent.

Et il pouvait dire que ces derniers étaient enfin là. Izar n'était plus le seul visé par l'ensemble des Aurors. Par conséquent, il pouvait se concentrer sur un ennemi à la fois avant qu'un autre ne prenne sa place.

Bellatrix et Izar virevoltaient ensemble au cœur de la bataille, se servant de l'un et de l'autre comme moyen de se tenir averti et de prendre l'avantage sur leurs opposants. Quand Bellatrix esquivait, Izar l'imitait et vice versa. Ils formaient un bon duo. Leurs styles de combat étaient assez bien assortis. Ils étaient tous deux vicieux et très réactifs. Jouer avec leur victime n'était pas aussi savoureux que de passer à la prochaine. Dès que leur adversaire tombait, ils passaient au suivant avant même que le précédent n'ait touché le sol.

La zone était mortelle autour d'eux. Il était clair qu'ils représentaient la plus grande menace du groupe de Mangemorts, à l'exception de Voldemort. Ensemble, ils éradiquaient une quantité non négligeable d'Aurors, ce qui enrageait ces derniers et rendait les Mangemorts plus hardis.

Bellatrix s'abaissa pour esquiver une attaque et entraîna son neveu avec elle. Un sortilège ennemi passa juste au dessus de sa tête et frappa un Auror qui fut propulsé en arrière, une profonde entaille barrant son torse.

Elle gloussa et sa folie pénétra tous les pores de la peau d'Izar qui se mit finalement à rire avec elle. Le regard avide de sang, le jeune Black se redressa, désireux de faire encore plus de ravage. Au loin, il pouvait voir des sorciers en robes ordinaires se battre aux côtés des Aurors. A première vue, il supposait que c'était l'Ordre du Phénix d'Albus Dumbledore. Izar ne l'avait pas vu depuis plusieurs mois, mais le vieil homme était bien présent et se battait férocement contre Voldemort.

Tous deux se servaient de sortilèges informulés axés principalement sur la force plutôt que sur la créativité. Les deux hommes se valaient, trop incapables de voir leurs propres faiblesses pour pouvoir prendre le dessus sur l'autre. Dumbledore croyait Voldemort moins sain d'esprit qu'il ne l'était et ce dernier était trop arrogant, trop aveugle pour distinguer le véritable pouvoir de Dumbledore et admettre qu'il puisse exister quelqu'un d'aussi puissant que lui.

Pendant un bref moment totalement insensé, Izar pensait à intervenir dans leur duel pour les secouer un peu et aussi assouvir sa propre faim que la plupart des Aurors n'arrivaient pas à satisfaire. Mais il imaginait que Voldemort ne serait pas très content de ça. Il était déjà furieux qu'il se soit absenté plus tôt.

Izar tendit derrière lui sa main gauche et saisit le bras de Bellatrix avant de la faire se retourner. Il avait besoin de changer de position afin d'avoir une nouvelle marge de manœuvre, dans l'espoir que ses futurs adversaires s'avèrent meilleurs que ceux qu'il avait eus jusqu'à présent. Bellatrix s'accommoda à ce changement avec facilité.

Izar para un sort d'un rouge flamboyant qui fondait sur son visage puis coupa les chevilles de son ennemie et la tua dès qu'elle tomba au sol. Il enchaîna en mettant le feu au cadavre qui se propagea avec succès sur l'Auror qui l'avait l'enjambé. Elle tenta d'étouffer le feu qui enflammait sa robe et Izar profita de sa distraction pour viser ses beaux yeux bleus qu'il fit sortir de leurs orbites d'un sortilège informulé.

Elle poussa un cri horrifiant mais étonnamment elle tint sa position et tenta au mieux de se défendre contre son assaillant. Sa partenaire était déjà morte à ses pieds, émanant une odeur de chair carbonisée.

L'héritier Black ne la prit pas en pitié alors qu'il tendait sa baguette vers ses pieds, là où son bouclier était le plus faible. Il agrippa ses chevilles et la souleva du sol, le corps à l'envers, avant de la faire tournoyer sur place. Sans sa vue, elle devint terrorisée et malade. Du vomi s'échappa de ses lèvres pincées et coula dans son nez, ce qui la fit s'étrangler.

Avant qu'il puisse l' _aider_ avec ses ennuis, un maléfice fila dans sa direction. Izar ne l'aurait jamais remarqué sans sa sensibilité magique car il était en dehors de son champ de vision. Même Bellatrix n'aurait pas pu le voir.

Cela avait été une attaque bien planifiée, d'ailleurs quelque peu fourbe pour un sorcier _blanc._

Izar se retourna avec Bellatrix et ses réflexes lui permirent d'esquiver le familier sortilège vert de la Mort. Il grogna et leva les yeux vers l'Auror qui l'avait détaché de sa proie, identifiant à peine l'homme à travers sa soif de sang.

Sirius Black.

Et juste par delà son oncle, Izar pouvait apercevoir James et Lily Potter. Un uniforme d'Auror revêtu par M. Potter tandis que sa femme portait sa robe sombre habituelle, signe qu'elle était toujours dans l'Ordre du Phénix. Son visage était impassible alors qu'elle affrontait un Mangemort, ses cheveux auburn ressemblant à une bannière de flammes.

Izar siffla puis tint sa baguette entre son pouce et son index avant de lancer un sort inoffensif vers son oncle. Bien sûr, Sirius le bloqua et lança un sort encore plus puissant et noir dans sa direction. Izar l'évita, entraînant derrière son dos Bellatrix. Les yeux de Sirius se plissèrent avec suspicion alors que le jeune sorcier semblait hésiter à lui jeter quelque chose de plus ténébreux.

"Izar ?" chuchota-t-il, ses traits indiquant une vive douleur émotionnelle.

Le dénommé pencha la tête en arrière et lâcha un petit rire frustré. Une prochaine fois, il affronterait Sirius en duel et essayerait de maintenir les apparences. Mais maintenant, Izar réclamait du sang. Il avait besoin d'un vrai combat stimulant. Combattre Sirius diminuerait son adrénaline car il savait qu'il était incapable de lui nuire ou il y avait aussi la possibilité qu'il le blesse quand même.

"Il est temps pour moi de chasser de plus grosses proies, Bellatrix…" murmura Izar à la femme derrière lui.

"Et m'abandonner à ma solitude ?" prétexta-t-elle avec une moue exagérément triste.

Il regarda par dessus son épaule et vit la douzaine d'Aurors morts par la main de Bellatrix. "Je pense que tu te débrouilleras très bien."

Derrière son masque en or, ses yeux noirs rencontrèrent brièvement les siens. Elle caressa affectueusement le masque de son neveu. "Allez, va t'amuser." Puis, elle lâcha un gloussement et poussa violemment son torse. Izar trébucha mais avant qu'il ne tombe sur les fesses, il transplana dans un craquement sonore.

Izar grogna tandis qu'il atterrissait dangereusement sur un toit. Accroupi, il utilisa la force de ses jambes pour se stabiliser sur la pente inclinée et raide. Il observa avec avidité la bataille en contrebas. Il vit plusieurs Aurors émérites comme Kingsley, Maugrey, et Potter… et tomba finalement sur _lui_ _._

"Oui," siffla Izar en repérant sa cible, ses doigts caressant les bardeaux rugueux du toit.

Il leva sa baguette et envoya un simple sortilège de Stupéfixion en direction de l'homme grand et musclé. Ce dernier, presque comme s'il possédait des détecteurs internes, esquiva rapidement même si son dos était tourné vers Izar. Avec un grondement, l'homme se retourna et verrouilla ses yeux sur le jeune sorcier.

Il avait réussi à mettre le lion en colère.

La question était : avait-il capturé toute l'attention du prédateur ?

Dans un tourbillon de robe bleue, sa cible transplana.

Sans se retourner, Izar sourit sombrement alors qu'il entendait le bruit de transplanage derrière lui.

{ ** **Death of Today**** }

Rufus se dit qu'il y avait quelque chose d'étrangement familier chez cette silhouette élancée qui lui faisait face, tout en retrouvant maladroitement son équilibre sur le toit incliné. Ce n'était pas seulement la taille du sorcier masqué mais aussi la manière avec laquelle il se mouvait. La grâce l'imprégnait tout entier, rendant ses mouvements fluides et harmonieux. Scrimgeour avait ses soupçons bien sûr et ils étaient probablement fondés mais ce n'était pas le moment de réfléchir à l'identité de ce Mangemort.

Rufus ricana et lança le maléfice Explosif dans l'espoir de faire tomber l'individu du toit. Au lieu d'ériger un bouclier comme Rufus l'avait supposé, le Mangemort fit une rapide roulade et se stabilisa avec aisance sur la voûte du toit.

"Théâtral," grogna Rufus, son rictus méprisant exposant ses dents. Il détestait les duellistes qui se donnaient en spectacle. Beaucoup de ses Aurors avaient pris goût aux styles de combat extravagants, mais aucun d'entre eux n'avait réussi sans des années de pratique. Cependant, l'élégance du Mangemort semblait innée... ce qui rendait ce style exubérant naturel et spontané.

Le Mangemort se baissa et le regarda fixement. Les flammes des maisons voisines faisaient luire son masque en argent, floutant ses traits. Rufus gronda de manière désapprobatrice et devint méfiant quant à la raison pour laquelle ce Mangemort lui était familier. Il faisait trop sombre pour apercevoir la couleur de ses yeux et il était de taille normale pour un homme, voire au dessus de la moyenne.

Et il connaissait beaucoup d'hommes qui rentraient dans cette catégorie.

"Et toi, tu es brusque et plutôt ennuyeux."

La voix qui n'était qu'un murmure ne révéla aucun indice outre le fait qu'il était maintenant sûr qu'elle appartenait à un homme.

Redressant les épaules, Rufus leva une fois de plus sa baguette et observa la silhouette qui restait accroupie mais aux aguets. Un sourire déterminé vit le jour sur son visage lorsqu'il prit conscience que son opposant l'avait amené jusqu'ici pour s'amuser avec lui.

" _ _Elidere__!" rugit Rufus, le maléfice orange teinté de jaune fonçant vers le Mangemort avec une précision mortelle. Il pensait donc qu'il était ennuyeux ? Ce sortilège allait lui faire voir de _s étincelles._

Celui-ci pivota sur un pied et évita avec simplicité le maléfice. Mais il n'était pourtant pas préparé à ce que le sortilège orange et jaune change de trajectoire pour revenir dans sa direction. Rufus content de lui, étudia son adversaire pris par surprise qui n'eut que le temps de dresser un maigre bouclier. Et comme il l'avait prévu, une fois que l' _ _Elidere__ s'abattit sur son bouclier, il y eut une explosion tonitruante de flammes incandescentes.

Rufus couvrit ses yeux du flash lumineux et s'accroupit pour mieux encaisser la déflagration. Ses cheveux gominés s'agitaient sous la force de l'explosion, la chaleur des flammes léchant ses mains.

Finalement, quand l'air chaud se dissipa, Rufus retira son bras et fixa l'emplacement vide et fumant que le Mangemort avait occupé. Il était impossible qu'il ait pu se défendre contre cette deuxième attaque. Il avait été pris au dépourvu par le sort, ce serait donc surprenant qu'il s'en sorte vivant.

" _ _Incubitum__ !"

Rufus sursauta lorsque son opposant qui était en train de prononcer une nouvelle incantation surgit devant ses yeux. Le sortilège violet frappa un Scrimgeour atterré par la riposte soudaine et inattendue. Sa mauvaise jambe commença à s'alourdir et son pouls battit douloureusement dans sa cuisse. Il serra les dents et érigea rapidement un bouclier alors qu'un autre sortilège fusait vers lui.

Celui-ci fut paré et Rufus surmonta la douleur dans sa jambe pour se rapprocher du Mangemort.

Mais avant que l'un d'eux ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, une Marque des Ténèbres vert acide fut une nouvelle fois projetée dans le ciel enfumé et brumeux. Des bruits de transplanage résonnèrent dans tout le village, signalant que les Mangemorts se retiraient.

Non.

Ce Mangemort n'irait nulle part. Rufus était déterminé à le tuer ou à le capturer. L'un ou l'autre ferait l'affaire. Ce n'était pas une option de laisser ce sorcier noir vivre librement et de manière inaperçue dans la société. Trop de ses hommes avaient trouvé la mort aujourd'hui en combattant ces sorciers abjects.

Rufus s'élança et démolit la cheminée en brique du toit sur lequel il se tenait. Les briques formèrent une petite tornade, tournoyant rapidement autour du Mangemort et le frappèrent d'abord à l'épaule puis plusieurs fois au torse et à la tête. Son ennemi tomba violemment sur le toit et glissa de l'autre côté de la maison. La respiration profonde, Rufus marcha lentement jusqu'au bord de la toiture et baissa les yeux.

Il s'attendait à voir un corps ensanglanté et disloqué. Au lieu de ça, d'innocents buissons fleuris parfaitement entretenus avaient encaissé sa chute.

Les poils sur son cou se dressèrent. Il se retourna rapidement et leva sa baguette mais le Mangemort derrière lui était plus rapide. _Beaucoup_ plus rapide. Rufus fut éjecté du toit et traversa l'espace entre les deux maisons avant de s'écraser sur le toit suivant. Il dévala la pente, étourdi et le souffle coupé par l'impact. Il devait avoir quelques côtes cassées, peut-être un bras et une jambe également. Néanmoins, il enfonça sa baguette entre les bardeaux du toit, ce qui stoppa sa chute avant qu'il ne heurte le sol.

La colère enfla dans sa poitrine. Il tourna la tête, désireux de se venger mais le Mangemort était déjà parti.

Quelque chose lui disait que ce ne serait pas la dernière fois qu'il rencontrerait cet adversaire à la rapidité incroyable.

{ ** **Death of Today**** }

Cela n'avait pas été son meilleur duel. Izar pensait qu'il avait été épuisé par ses précédents affrontements contre les Aurors. Pour cette raison, son duel avec Scrimgeour n'avait pas été aussi excitant qu'il l'avait imaginé. Il ressentait la même chose pour l'ex-Auror lui-même. Izar avait été un peu déçu qu'il ne se soit pas révélé être un défi de taille. Au moment même où Rufus était arrivé sur le toit, le jeune Black avait été témoin de son état de fatigue.

La prochaine fois serait mieux. Et durerait plus longtemps.

Actuellement, il grimpait les escaliers jusqu'à sa chambre à Grimmaurd. Voldemort voulait qu'il soit à sa base ce soir, donc il devait agir rapidement. Ce qui lui rappela qu'il devait trouver une excuse passable concernant son absence impromptue pendant le raid.

Lord Voldemort n'avait pas demandé à ses Mangemorts de se rassembler à la base après le raid. La plupart étaient rentrés chez eux après le repli tandis que d'autres étaient quand même retournés à la base afin de faire part de leurs exploits ou d'apporter leur soutien à la famille d'un camarade tombé au combat.

Et Izar avait choisi de... revenir à la maison pour un _moldu_. Comme c'était charmant.

"Maître Izar," croassa Kreattur en s'inclinant avec raideur dès qu'il le vit faire irruption. "Le sang-de-bourbe est resté dans votre chambre comme ordonné."

"Bien," répondit Izar en plaçant une main gantée sur son crâne pour le féliciter. "Regulus sera bientôt là. Tu peux aller t'enquérir de ses besoins." Il congédia l'elfe de maison sans lui accorder un autre regard et entra dans sa chambre avec une lourde grimace.

De l'autre côté de la pièce, le garçon blond foncé était recroquevillé sur lui-même, tremblant. C'était probablement dû au Doloris qu'il avait subi. Izar aurait sans doute dû lui donner un Relaxeur de Muscles mais il repoussa à la hâte cette pensée sentimentale.

Le garçon leva les yeux quand il fit claquer son masque en argent sur le bureau. "Comment t'appelles-tu ?" demanda Izar sans préambule. Plissant les yeux, il détailla le garçon et se demanda pourquoi il nourrissait un certain attachement pour lui. C'était pathétique et interdit.

"Aiden."

Izar grogna, peu impressionné par le courage orgueilleux du moldu. "Viens avec moi, Aiden. Je vais t'emmener à un orphelinat. Sauf si tu as de la famille…"

"J'ai une famille," répondit vivement Aiden qui se redressa malgré les tremblements qui traversaient son corps. La pièce était bien éclairée et Izar put noter que ses yeux étaient d'un brun boueux. "Tu es ma famille. Tu ne peux pas me mettre dans un orphelinat car je t'ai déjà toi."

Appuyé contre le mur du fond et à une certaine distance de sécurité du garçon, Izar croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. "Tu ne me connais même pas," murmura-t-il sombrement. La façon dont il le regardait le rendait extrêmement mal à l'aise. C'était un regard empli d'adoration, comme s'il était son seul et unique sauveur... son idole.

"Si," rétorqua Aiden. "Je te vois dans mes rêves."

Encore cette histoire de rêves. Il était sûrement un voyant, même si son don devait être limité. "A quelle fréquence as-tu ces rêves ?" demanda-t-il par curiosité. Izar savait que ce qu'il devait faire était de l'amener à un orphelinat afin ne de pas s'attacher davantage... s'il pouvait appeler ça 'attachement'.

"Seulement de temps en temps," le garçon avait les sourcils froncés de frustration. "Je ne m'en souviens plus très bien. Mais je me rappelle avoir rêvé de toi. Et de Regulus. Vous êtes comme moi. Vous faites des trucs. Des trucs magiques."

Izar remarqua qu'il avait eu du mal à prononcer correctement le nom de Regulus. "Des _trucs_ magiques ?" répéta-t-il plus pour lui-même que pour l'enfant. Quelle éloquence. Mais il n'avait que six ans après tout, peut-être sept.

Izar s'appuya davantage contre le mur et examina d'un œil interrogateur le garçon qui lui rendait son regard. Si celui-ci disait vrai, alors il était vraiment un sang-de-bourbe. Ou peut-être que ses parents étaient aussi sorciers. Izar se sentit un peu mieux en sachant qu'il était magique. Néanmoins, un sang-de-bourbe n'était pas beaucoup mieux qu'un moldu.

"Tes parents. Est-ce qu'ils peuvent se servir de la magie ?"

Pourquoi demandait-il ça exactement ? Il devrait tourner le dos et sortir le garçon de Grimmaurd avant que Regulus ou Voldemort ne le découvrent. Et pourtant il restait immobile et attendait que l'enfant réponde.

"Non," répliqua Aiden, son visage s'assombrissant alors qu'il se remémorait des horreurs du passé.

"Est-ce qu'ils t'ont fait du mal parce que tu étais différent ?" insista Izar.

Aiden baissa les yeux et fronça les sourcils en direction du couvre-lit noir et gris. "Mon père me frappait parfois, pas tout le temps... " souffla-t-il. "Mais je pouvais voir qu'ils ne m'aimaient pas. Il ne me touchaient pas et ne me parlaient pas comme le font d'ordinaire les parents avec leurs enfants. Ils me criaient toujours dessus. J'étais tout le temps seul."

Peut-être était-ce son ton enfantin et innocent qui glaça le sang d'Izar. Ou peut-être parce que son histoire était indubitablement parallèle à la sienne. Izar réalisa soudainement qu'il n'avait pas été attiré par lui parce qu'il était voyant ou parce qu'il avait une allure pathétique, mais parce qu'il pouvait voir les fantômes de son propre passé dans ses yeux. Les sorciers n'avaient pas leur place dans le monde moldu. Ils craignaient le pouvoir qu'ils ne pouvaient pas contrôler eux-mêmes. Et leur peur se déversait sur celui qui le possédait.

Izar soupira profondément et passa le bout de ses doigts sur son front. Rencontrerait-il un autre enfant sang-de-bourbe maltraité et le ramènerait-il aussi chez lui ? Il ne pouvait pas faire le tour de tous les orphelins et les prendre en pitié simplement parce qu'ils avaient vécu la même chose que lui.

Mais encore une fois, Aiden était une exception. Il avait vu Izar dans ses rêves et il l'avait vu l'emmener loin de la maison où il était maltraité. Le garçon semblait s'être attaché à lui avant même de l'avoir rencontré. C'était une chose dangereuse à faire, surtout parce qu'Izar pouvait facilement le tuer ou le donner à un orphelinat. Mais c'était quelque chose qu'un enfant ferait... faire confiance et aimer un étranger... faire confiance à un sorcier noir qui venait de massacrer d'innombrables hommes et femmes.

Et il ne lui faisait confiance que parce qu'il l'avait éloigné de chez lui.

"Qu'est-ce que je vais faire de toi ?"murmura Izar en haussant un sourcil. Aiden cligna des yeux et essaya obstinément de cacher les tremblements qui secouaient son corps. "Pourtant je ne devrais pas demander. Tu connais probablement déjà la réponse, j'en suis sûr."

Il ne _pouvait_ pas le garder. Il ne _voulait_ pas le garder. Les enfants lui faisaient perdre patience et il ne se sentait pas à l'aise à l'idée de lui donner de l'attention ou de l'affection. Izar avait choisi de se dévouer à ses inventions et de se quereller avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Un enfant lui empêcherait de profiter pleinement de sa solitude. Surtout un enfant qui avait été abusé. Izar n'avait pas le dévouement ni la patience nécessaires pour s'occuper d'un garçon maltraité.

Mais il existait une personne qui souffrait d'être seule, une personne qui avait toujours voulu une famille et se plaignait qu'Izar grandissait trop vite.

Regulus.

Soudain, Izar se souvint de son rêve de l'autre nuit. Il se souvenait d'un descendant, un descendant qui prétendait être lié à Regulus et lui. Mais comment cela serait-il possible si lui-même ne pouvait pas avoir d'enfants et que Regulus était gay ? La réponse était simple et très claire. Adoption.

Regulus s'attendait à ce qu'Izar transmette le nom des Black. Cependant, ce dernier savait que s'il avait du sperme fertile, Voldemort ne lui permettrait jamais d'engendrer une descendance avec une femme ou même d'adopter un enfant. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres était trop possessif. Et qui sait ? Voldemort pensait probablement qu'il se ramollirait s'il avait son propre enfant.

Et Izar ne voulait pas s'adoucir davantage. Il l'était déjà suffisamment.

Donc cela laissait une autre alternative. Regulus pouvait l'adopter et Aiden pourrait ainsi transmettre le nom des Black. L'adoption par le sang était rare mais extrêmement efficace. Ceux qui le faisaient étaient généralement des sang-purs. Mais vu qu'ils tenaient absolument à concevoir leur propre enfant, l'adoption par le sang n'était pas très répandue. Elle permettait que les traits de l'enfant ainsi que d'autres caractéristiques soient ajustés de manière à ce qu'il ressemble davantage aux membres de sa famille adoptive.

Décider du sort d'Aiden n'était pas aussi hasardeux qu'il n'y paraissait. Izar avait déjà réfléchi sur ce qu'il allait faire pour perpétuer la lignée Black. Et maintenant qu'il y avait un enfant devant lui, pourquoi ne pas le laisser à son père ?

Ainsi, cela mettrait une distance entre le garçon et _lui_. Cet adorable garçon avec ses satanés yeux qui inspiraient la confiance. Et un voyant serait un atout, à la fois pour le côté obscur et la famille Black. Regulus aurait quelqu'un à dorloter et Izar n'aurait pas à supporter les maux de tête que causait une réflexion trop intensive du sujet de prolonger la lignée Black.

Le seul problème avec ce plan ingénieux ? Il fallait convaincre Regulus qu'un sang-de-bourbe pourrait passer pour un sang-pur décent et convaincre également Voldemort qu'il n'avait pas _vraiment_ quitté le raid pour un enfant sang-de-bourbe. Le premier problème se résoudrait assez facilement. Izar serait toujours l'héritier Black. Aiden aurait juste à produire le sperme qui continuerait la lignée. De plus, son sang ou ses gènes ne pourraient pas contenir la malédiction de Cygnus.

En insistant un peu auprès de Regulus, le tour serait joué.

Ce qui laissait Voldemort…

Izar grimaça en jetant un coup d'œil au garçon de l'autre côté de la pièce. Il lui souriait d'un air espiègle, comme s'il savait ce que le sorcier prévoyait pour lui. Mais aussi vite qu'il était venu, son sourire disparut et Aiden se recroquevilla de peur. Au début, Izar crut que c'étaient les effets du Doloris qui agissaient toujours, mais il rejeta cette supposition quand il vit l'horreur peinte sur son visage.

"L'homme aux yeux rouges," chuchota Aiden.

Izar était sur le point de lui dire que 'l'homme aux yeux rouges' effrayait _tout le monde_ et qu'il avait besoin de s'endurcir. C'était ce qu'il allait faire jusqu'à ce qu'il sente un changement dans l'atmosphère. Izar se raidit et se dirigea prudemment vers la porte, avec l'intention de quitter la pièce avant que Voldemort n'arrive à l'étage.

En ouvrant la porte, il rencontra une paire d'yeux cramoisis plissés par la suspicion. Izar la claqua brusquement au nez du Seigneur des Ténèbres, pas encore prêt à lui faire face même s'il savait que c'était inévitable. Il se retourna et fit signe à Aiden de se cacher sous le lit. Mais avec tout le bruit que ce dernier fit en se traînant au sol, Izar était certain que Voldemort avait pu l'entendre à travers la porte.

"Ne prends même pas cette peine," siffla celui-ci en entrant dans la chambre, son attention s'attardant brièvement sur le lit avant de se focaliser sur un Izar à l'air innocent. Derrière le Seigneur des Ténèbres, Regulus demeurait incertain, ses yeux couleur charbon encore brillants de la bataille précédente.

"Je..."

Izar fut coupé alors que Voldemort s'approchait de lui et refermait sa main sur sa gorge, tout en l'épinglant contre le mur. L'héritier Black fronça les sourcils, prenant conscience que le Seigneur des Ténèbres était vraiment en colère. Il empestait la chair carbonisée et le sang froid, ces odeurs loin d'être répugnantes pour son nez de créature mais certainement pas appétissantes.

Voldemort se pencha sur lui et quelques mèches de cheveux noirs s'échappèrent de son ruban. "J'ai eu vent de plusieurs choses concernant ton absence soudaine du raid," commença l'homme dans un murmure cruel. "Cependant, j'aimerais beaucoup entendre ta version des faits."

Comme c'était généreux. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui donnait le bénéfice du doute. Ou était donc cette clémence durant les situations où Izar avait _vraiment_ besoin du bénéfice du doute ?

Ses faux yeux gris-vert se plissèrent en direction de Voldemort. La prise sur son cou était incroyablement douloureuse. Izar savait que s'il avait été encore humain, la main qui l'emprisonnait lui aurait brisé le cou, le tuant instantanément. "Je sécurisais le patrimoine de la famille Black," siffla-t-il en signe de défi.

Soudain, Voldemort le poussa. Izar trébucha et son dos cogna contre le mur dans un bruit sourd. Il n'eut pas l'occasion de recouvrer sa dignité que le Seigneur des Ténèbres était déjà penché sur lui tel un voile ténébreux, ses yeux écarlates brillants et calculateurs.

"C'est un voyant," répliqua vivement Izar. "Il pourrait être un atout pour nous !" Il redressa le menton face à sa colère, haïssant la puissance dominatrice qu'exsudait le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Devant son _père_ en plus. Heureusement, Regulus restait à l'extérieur de la pièce, sans doute sous ses ordres. Mais ça ne rendait pourtant pas sa fierté moins amochée.

En y pensant, c'était plutôt surprenant que Voldemort permette un public, non seulement le sang-de-bourbe sous le lit, mais aussi Regulus. Izar _pourrait_ riposter et être sur un pied d'égalité avec lui, mais s'il répondait, il se servirait de sa force de créature pour y parvenir. Il ne pouvait pas risquer que Regulus découvre sa relation avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres ou son statut de créature. Et c'est ce que Voldemort avait planifié. Il avait prévu la présence de Regulus et ainsi, il s'assurait la soumission d'Izar.

L'homme semblait toujours avoir une longueur d'avance sur lui. Et c'était à la fois exaspérant et attirant.

Il détestait ça... cette relation entre eux deux. Il détestait ça parce que ce n'était pas sain ni correct, mais il en avait envie et s'y épanouissait. Même maintenant, alors qu'ils étaient tous les deux en train de se toiser dans le feu de la colère, la tension physique était encore vive et palpable. En vérité, la colère semblait seulement alimenter cette délicieuse tension entre eux. Ce n'était pas normal, mais c'était ce qui les rendait compatibles. Ils visaient tous deux à contrôler, à manipuler et à dominer l'autre.

De toute évidence, ils étaient tous les deux un peu fous.

"Même s'il était Merlin ressuscité, cela ne change rien au fait qu'il est un sang-de-bourbe, ce même parasite que nous massacrons," murmura sombrement Voldemort. Il eut un sourire en coin, comme s'il avait suivi le train de pensées d'Izar. "Tu ne partiras plus _jamais_ au beau milieu d'un raid. Pour un _moldu_ , qui plus est. Est-ce bien clair ?"

Izar serra les dents, les yeux flamboyants. "Oui, j'ai compris."

Alors c'était tout ? La colère faisait rage à l'intérieur du Seigneur des Ténèbres et se propageait jusqu'à lui, et pourtant l'homme faisait un travail remarquable pour la dissimuler. Ce qui lui fit croire qu'il y avait plus à venir.

Une main pâle, tâchée du sang de ses victimes, se tendit et alla caresser sa mâchoire. "Alors tu peux te racheter en tuant le garçon."

Sous le lit, l'enfant avait pris une grande inspiration. Il pouvait même entendre les tremblements de son corps. Izar voulait désespérément être d'accord avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres, brandir sa baguette et effacer son erreur. C'était tentant, surtout quand il savait que garder le garçon en vie créerait une scission entre lui et Voldemort.

"Je prévois de le faire entrer dans la famille," murmura Izar avec raideur. Le poids de la main de Voldemort sur son visage devint presque insupportable.

"Non, je ne pense pas." La lèvre supérieure de Voldemort se retroussa, son sourire déformé toujours en place. "Non seulement l'adoption d'un sang-de-bourbe sera mauvais pour l'image de ta famille, mais en plus elle affectera ton statut de Mangemort. Tu ne graviras jamais les rangs au rythme où tu vas."

Izar haussa les sourcils et repoussa la main sur sa joue. La fureur inondait sa poitrine. L'homme semblait toujours vouloir ruiner sa vie; ses décisions; son avenir. Il allait donc garder l'enfant juste pour le contrarier. "Tu m'as interdit d'épouser Daphné," commença-t-il, sa voix trop basse pour que Regulus ou Aiden l'entende. "Tu m'as obligé à être diplômé de Poudlard à l'avance. Tu m'as fait devenir ton héritier politique sans mon consentement. Et tu m'as transformé en une créature immortelle sans aucun avertissement ou précision sur ce que j'allais encourir. Tu ne peux pas et n'iras pas me forcer la main pour ça," siffla-t-il.

Voldemort recula d'un pas, le visage impassible. "Tu ne seras plus autorisé à venir à ma base tant que le garçon n'aura pas été correctement pris en charge." Les yeux cramoisis creusaient des trous dans ceux d'Izar. L'homme, dans toute son arrogance, tourna les talons et se dirigea vers la porte.

Izar se détacha du mur, bouillonnant de rage. "Ça," cracha-t-il à son dos. "Ce ne sera pas une perte terrible." Il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait dit ça. Peut-être était-ce par colère, mais l'idée de ne pas être obligé de vivre et de dormir avec Voldemort l'effrayait et l'intriguait en même temps. Il s'était trop reposé sur sa présence dernièrement. Peut-être que cette perte serait une bonne chose jusqu'à ce que l'homme se rende compte qu'il avait _tort_ _._

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres se retourna brusquement, son expression impitoyable. "Si tu persistes à te comporter comme un enfant, alors je te traiterai comme tel et te donnerai des punitions. Tu ne seras plus le bienvenu à ma base et tu n'accompagneras plus les Mangemorts dans des raids jusqu'à ce que tu t'occupes du garçon."

"Tu ne peux pas faire ça," rétorqua une nouvelle fois Izar dans son dos.

Voldemort l'ignora et sortit de la chambre. Regulus sortit de l'ombre et scruta son fils avec confusion et incertitude.

Izar expira entre ses dents serrées, sachant très bien que l'homme avait _besoin_ de lui. Les choses finiraient par s'améliorer. Voldemort devait juste soigner son ego blessé.

{ ** **Death of Today**** }

Le jeune garçon était inconscient dans une autre chambre, drogué au Relaxeur de Muscles et au somnifère. Avec réticence, Regulus avait aidé Aiden et avait veillé à sa santé mentale et physique. Pendant ce temps, Izar s'était enfermé dans sa propre chambre, ne voulant rien avoir à faire avec le garçon ou son père pour le moment.

Maintenant que l'enfant était endormi et écarté de lui, Izar se glissa hors de sa chambre et descendit l'escalier branlant. Une lumière était allumée dans le salon, ce qui l'attira. Il pouvait sentir que Regulus s'y trouvait, plongé dans l'alcool. Son père n'était pas un buveur régulier, ce qui signifiait qu'il ressentait le besoin d'être accompagné d'une boisson forte pour passer la nuit.

"Tu devrais être en train de dormir," dit sèchement Izar, s'arrêtant à l'embrasure de la porte.

Regulus sursauta et plia rapidement une lettre avant de la fourrer dans la poche intérieure de sa cape. Son acuité visuelle très développée lui permit de suivre le mouvement de la lettre et de voir que l'écriture qui la recouvrait appartenait à sa mère. Le parchemin était usé, presque comme si son père l'avait plié et déplié plusieurs fois dans la journée. Pourtant, la lettre semblait tout de même récente. Izar se demanda si c'était celle que Lily avait envoyée à Regulus le jour où elle l'avait informé qu'elle renonçait à obtenir sa garde.

Mais Regulus lui avait juste dit qu'elle lui avait écrit simplement pour lui parler de ça, rien de plus. De toute évidence, ce n'était pas le cas en voyant la longueur de la lettre. Et cela lui rappela qu'il n'avait toujours pas lu sa propre lettre. Elle était actuellement à la base de Voldemort dans l'une de ses capes.

"Izar," l'accueillit froidement Regulus. Il prit une grande gorgée de son verre. "Comment pourrais-je dormir alors que tu as introduit un gros problème dans notre maison ?"

Izar pinça les lèvres et s'aventura dans le salon. Dès qu'il franchit la porte, son attention se concentra sur son père. Maintenant qu'il s'était assis, il remarqua la tapisserie Black en face de lui. Ses yeux s'élargirent une fraction de seconde lorsqu'il vit que la tapisserie était en voie de guérison. Il n'était pas impossible que Regulus fasse revivre la tapisserie Black, mais cela lui demanderait beaucoup de magie et de patience. Izar espérait que son père n'aurait plus assez de temps maintenant qu'Aiden était là.

"Tu ne m'as même pas consulté," reprit-il. "Sur quelque chose d'aussi important que ça… c'est…"

"Je suis stérile," déclara impudemment Izar. "Je ne peux pas avoir d'enfants." Il n'en était pas certain, mais il supposait qu'il l'était vu qu'il était maintenant mort-vivant. "Je sais que j'aurais pu en adopter, mais sincèrement, je ne les aime même pas. Toi si. Je me suis dit que tu conviendrais bien mieux pour prendre soin d'Aiden."

Regulus eut un rire sec et secoua la tête. "Peu importe que tu sois stérile, Izar. Merlin, je m'en fiche même de devoir adopter un enfant pour qu'il perpétue notre lignée. Mais Aiden est un _sang-de-bourbe_. Un enfant né de parents _moldus_. Je ne peux pas en faire un Black."

"Je suis un sang-mêlé," fit remarquer Izar. "Un des premiers et des seuls héritiers Black à avoir un sang aussi sale. Es-tu d'accord pour dire que mon sang impur fait de moi un moins bon sorcier ? Que je ne suis pas capable d'arriver à la cheville des autres Black de l'Histoire ?" insista-t-il, sachant que c'était une dispute qu'il pouvait gagner. Son père, malgré ses préjugés sur le sang, était une proie facile pour les enfants, en particulier ceux _maltraités._

Persuader les gens devenait plus facile pour Izar. Comparé à Voldemort, tout le monde paraissait bien plus ouvert à la discussion. Il supposa que c'était un des côtés positifs d'être si proche du Seigneur des Ténèbres...

Regulus passa une main dans ses cheveux et les tira avec frustration. "Tu sais bien que je ne pense pas ça..."

"Je continuerais d'être l'héritier Black jusqu'à ce que les enfants d'Aiden soient en âge de détenir le titre. Après quoi, je serais à la tête de la famille Black sauf si tu es toujours en vie." Izar marqua une pause, conscient qu'il ne pouvait pas faire de promesses tant que l'avenir restait aussi flou. "Regulus, tu peux faire l'adoption par le sang. Il est plus que capable de continuer la lignée."

Son père s'appuya contre son fauteuil et fixa son fils à travers ses yeux à moitié fermés. "Penses-tu vraiment qu'il en est capable ?"

Izar essaya de ne pas paraître trop prétentieux. "Oui," murmura-t-il. "C'est un voyant. Et malgré le fait qu'il prétend ne pas se souvenir de beaucoup de choses, cela ne veut pas dire que nous ne pouvons pas trouver un moyen d'enregistrer ses rêves et ses visions." Il fit une pause et garda ses yeux rivés sur Regulus avant de poser son dernier appât. "Il était maltraité chez lui, Regulus. Ses parents le détestaient parce qu'il avait des capacités anormales. Je n'ai pas la patience ni la compétence pour guérir ses blessures. Essaye de l'élever en un sang-pur digne. Si ça ne marche pas, tu peux toujours l'abandonner."

Il savait que c'était bon dès qu'il vit les yeux de son père s'adoucirent avec résignation. "Très bien. Je vais essayer de l'élever. Mais si ça ne marche pas…"

"Il y a l'orphelinat," approuva chaudement Izar. "Et personne n'a besoin de savoir qu'il est né-moldu. Nous pouvons inventer une histoire comme quoi il aurait au moins un parent magique. Les sang-mêlés ne sont pas autant mal vus dans ce monde que les sang-de-bourbes."

Regulus se pencha brusquement et le dévisagea. "Et qu'en est-il du Seigneur des Ténèbres ? J'ai entendu ce qu'il a dit."

Ses lèvres s'amincirent. "Je m'occupe de lui. Il finira par changer d'avis."

Son père lui lança un regard critique avant de retourner à son alcool. Izar resta assis et inspecta la tapisserie Black. Il y avait beaucoup de problèmes qu'il devait résoudre. Mais pour l'instant, il se permit de juste apprécier le silence avec son père et ferma les yeux.

"Tu viendras voir Aiden de temps en temps, n'est-ce pas ? Il semble déjà avoir un penchant pour toi."

Izar garda les yeux fermés et murmura, "bien sûr."

Il mentait.


	15. Partie II Chapitre 15

**Chapitre 15**

Mardi matin, au lendemain du raid, il y eut une autre réunion avec la présence requise des Langues-de-plomb. Sauf qu'ils devaient cette fois-ci se rendre aux étages supérieurs du Ministère. Izar n'aimait pas particulièrement cette façon de procéder. Non seulement, cela montrait aux employés du Ministère que Rufus avait une forte emprise sur eux mais en plus cela les exposait aux yeux du public alors qu'ils tenaient à leur discrétion.

Cependant, il y avait un côté positif à devoir se déplacer jusque là-bas.

Le changement d'atmosphère du Ministère était palpable et d'une beauté à couper le souffle. Et Izar pouvait ainsi en être directement témoin.

Hier avait été le premier jour de Rufus en tant que Ministre. En réaction à cette élection, le Ministère s'était rempli d'un joyeux chaos et d'employés enthousiastes. Aujourd'hui, l'ambiance était plus solennelle et sombre. Toutes les incertitudes ressenties à propos de cette réforme du Ministère n'étaient que davantage alimentées par la presse qui retraçait l'attaque de Godric's Hollow. La plupart des journalistes avaient changé de discours et avertissaient le public qu'il y avait maintenant un Seigneur des Ténèbres en Grande-Bretagne... le tout premier depuis Gellert Grindelwald. D'autres empruntaient une voie plus sûre et assuraient au public que c'étaient seulement des terroristes qui redevenaient actifs et que le Ministre Scrimgeour avait tout sous contrôle.

C'était plutôt le contraire, en fait. Le nombre d'Aurors morts hier soir faisait pratiquement le double des pertes du côté des Mangemorts.

Izar se tenait bien droit parmi les Langues-de-plomb alors qu'ils s'arrêtaient devant le Ministre et le Sous-secrétaire. Derrière les deux principaux politiciens se trouvait le Comité des Langues-de-plomb, parchemins en main avec leurs plumes pourpres et leurs robes assorties. Ils n'avaient pour l'instant apporté aucun changement au Département des Mystères. Mais Izar était sûr qu'ils avaient pris assez de notes pour les donner à Rufus afin qu'il les lise.

Sur le côté de la salle, un grand nombre d'Aurors se tenait en uniforme, leurs expressions figées dans un masque de professionnalisme. Si Izar regardait avec suffisamment d'insistance, il pouvait voir Sirius debout à quelques mètres de lui. L'héritier Black n'essaya pas de rencontrer les yeux de son oncle. Il ne savait toujours pas comment réagir avec Sirius.

Et il en était de même avec Jedusor. Pas le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui-même, juste _Jedusor_. Devait-il aller à sa rencontre après le déjeuner comme si tout était normal ? Ou n'était-il pas non plus le bienvenu dans son bureau ? De toute manière, Izar ne voulait être en présence de l'homme nulle part.

"Merci à vous d'être venus si rapidement," débuta Scrimgeour comme s'il était inconscient du fait qu'ils étaient quoi qu'il en soit obligés de venir.

Mon dieu. _Oh mon dieu_. Le Ministre ressemblait à une épave, pensa Izar avec un sourire sombre et suffisant. Les cheveux habituellement gominés du Ministre étaient gras, tandis qu'il les aplatissait vers l'arrière d'une main agitée. Izar pouvait presque voir du sébum goûter aux extrémités bouclées de ses cheveux. Son teint normalement clair avait pris un aspect grisé, les cicatrices gravées sur sa peau désormais flagrantes. Pour couronner le tout, Rufus favorisait sa jambe gauche.

Toutes les blessures qu'Izar lui avait infligées avaient dû être guéries la nuit dernière, avant que le public ne puisse voir qu'il avait été vaincu. Mais la mauvaise santé mentale de l'homme était aussi évidente que n'importe quelle blessure physique. Et pourtant, ses yeux jaunes étaient plus brillants que jamais. Une proie déterminée était aussi délicieuse qu'une battue.

A côté du Ministre, Jedusor se tenait droit comme une statue, impassible et mécontent d'être présent. A côté de lui trônait une grande boîte, son contenu étant un mystère pour tout l'auditoire.

"Il n'y a pas de temps pour la plaisanterie," grogna Rufus en s'appuyant sur sa jambe gauche. "Nous sommes en guerre et je dois recourir à votre aide. Vous tous êtes des hommes et femmes compétents et intelligents. Même si nous avons une armée d'Aurors remarquable et puissante, je sens que nous avons besoin de _plus._ C'est pourquoi je pense que votre temps serait mieux mis à profit si nous nous focalisons tous sur la guerre."

Izar pinça les lèvres, les yeux mi-clos. Il savait sur quoi cela allait mener. La question était, qu'en pensait-il lui ?

"Pendant toute la durée de la guerre, je souhaiterais que le Département des Mystères combatte aux côtés des Aurors contre les Mangemorts," prononça vivement Rufus, sa voix augmentant de volume alors que les Langues-de-plomb commençaient à exprimer leur désaccord.

Debout sur la pointe des pieds, Izar joignit les mains derrière son dos et sourit légèrement. Il n'en attendait pas moins de Rufus, mais c'était une action prévisible et risquée. En recrutant les Langues-de-plomb pour la guerre, pour le combat, il montrait qu'il était désespérément dans le besoin... ce qui faisait revoir les attentes du public à la baisse le concernant. Il en avait sûrement eu conscience aussi, mais là encore, le Ministre était un meneur franc et sincère. Quelqu'un qui se moquait bien de la politique et qui cherchait avant tout à faire les choses correctement et efficacement. Avec la force brute.

"Et qu'en sera-t-il de nos inventions ? Vous ne pouvez pas nous dire que nos emplois ont été modifiés. Combattre n'est pas dans la nature de nos fonctions !" se plaignit une femme à l'avant de la foule, sa voix forte pourtant assourdie. Ses paroles étaient pratiquement incompréhensibles pour les autres personnes de l'assemblée.

Rufus parut agacé mais répondit quand même. "Avec tout le respect que je vous dois, Madame, en tant que Ministre, j'ai le droit de changer votre description de poste." Ceci fit taire immédiatement la femme. "En toute honnêteté, j'aurais pensé que vous auriez réalisé l'honneur que cela représente de combattre pour votre pays, pour les victimes des Mangemorts. Vous aideriez les hommes et les femmes de Grande-Bretagne en empêchant un homme fou de prendre le contrôle de notre avenir et celui de nos enfants."

Le silence se répandit dans toute la salle et Izar baissa la tête, cachant son amusement. Imbéciles. Ils étaient tous des imbéciles. Leurs véritables sentiments à ce sujet avaient toujours été réticence et hésitation. Toutefois, si on leur en tenait rigueur ou les blâmait parce qu'ils ne se souciaient pas suffisamment des citoyens de leur monde, ils iraient se battre juste pour redorer leur image.

Cependant, il y avait des retombées que Rufus n'avait pas prévues.

Lentement, Izar leva les yeux et remarqua que Scrimgeour avait pris un parchemin que lui tendait Jedusor. Avec dignité, le jeune sorcier leva la main. Les Langues-de-plomb se tournèrent vers lui mais il les ignora.

"Oui… M. Black ?" Rufus l'invita à parler d'un geste nonchalant de la main tandis qu'il jetait un coup d'œil à la liste sur le parchemin.

"Bien que Mme Webber ait soulevé la question de manière... plutôt _véhémente_ , nous avons pour la plupart du mal à comprendre votre réponse. J'ai bien peur que vous soyez passé au dessus de sa réelle préoccupation, ou devrais-je dire, _notre_ réelle préoccupation concernant votre nouvelle mise en place." Izar renifla avec dédain alors qu'il voyait un tic irrité traverser la mâchoire de Scrimgeour.

Celui-ci leva le regard, ses yeux jaunes perçants braqués sur lui. "Et qu'est-ce donc, M. Black ?"

Izar n'était pas affecté par son agacement. Il était surtout amusé de voir à quel point Scrimgeour pouvait être rendu facilement énervé. "Qu'adviendra-t-il de notre travail d'invention et d'expérimentation ? Vous attendez-vous à ce que nous nous entraînions toute la journée avec les Aurors ?" il fit une pause et observa avec plaisir Rufus être sur le point de répondre avant de poursuivre, coupant ainsi sa parole. "Et il y a aussi le problème des batailles. Bien que nous sommes pour la plupart brillants en matière de théorie scientifique et magique, nous ne sommes pas aussi doués en duel. Je pense que nous serions plus un désavantage qu'un atout."

Quelques Langues-de-plomb ricanèrent à voix basse, mais Rufus ne sembla pas s'en formaliser. "Toutes de bonnes questions, M. Black, mais ce n'est guère un problème pour vous personnellement."

Ah, une tentative de flatterie. L'homme ne savait pourtant pas qu'il était en train de complimenter ce même Mangemort qui l'avait jeté d'un toit la nuit dernière.

"Je n'ai pas l'intention de vous enlever votre passion pour l'expérimentation et l'invention." Rufus ré-enroula le parchemin et donna toute son attention aux Langues-de-plomb. "Je pense que cela profiterait à la Grande-Bretagne si vous vous focalisiez tous sur la conception de... gadgets utiles pour la guerre. Vous contribuerez tous à l'effort de guerre et améliorerez le Ministère." Scrimgeour s'interrompit, s'assurant que le message était bien passé.

"En ce qui concerne les batailles contre les Mangemorts, je me rends bien compte que certains d'entre vous ne sont pas très bons en duel. Je le comprends tout à fait et signerai une décharge qui vous libérera de votre engagement si vous êtes incapables de vous battre. Ceux qui veulent tout de même rejoindre la bataille mais manquent d'assurance seront autorisés à s'entraîner avec les Aurors au cours de la soirée."

Un plan d'attaque correct, pensa Izar en regardant les Langues-de-plomb murmurer entre eux. Cela mettrait un fardeau sur leurs épaules de savoir qu'ils pourraient mourir au combat, mais ils avaient la possibilité de s'améliorer et de se battre pour la Grande-Bretagne. Ils allaient sans aucun doute participer à la séance d'entraînement, seulement parce cela changerait la vision qu'ont les autres d'eux.

"Ceux parmi vous qui sont des duellistes _acceptables_ seront convoqués au Ministère si jamais il y a une attaque. Vous recevrez un simple bracelet qui se réchauffera lorsque l'on aura besoin de vous. A partir de là, vous nous accompagnerez au vue de l'attaque," annonça Rufus d'un ton très sérieux. "J'ai besoin que tout le monde tienne compte du fait que des innocents sont tués et massacrés. Prendre votre temps pour arriver au Ministère ne sera _pas_ une option."

Les Langues-de-plomb se turent soudainement, se mettant finalement d'accord sur la gravité de la situation.

"J'élaborerai et viendrai vous reparler plus tard de l'aspect combat de la guerre," le Ministre serra le rouleau de parchemin entre ses mains. "A l'heure actuelle, j'ai trouvé une solution qui permettra vraisemblablement de créer des inventions plus puissantes et plus rapides pour la guerre. Des groupes seront établis et les Salles fusionneront en _une_ seule jusqu'à ce que la guerre prenne fin. Après quoi, les Langues-de-plomb seront autorisés à retourner à leurs Salles pour reprendre leurs précédents travaux."

La bouche d'Izar se courba de dégoût. "Des groupes ?" murmura-t-il, horrifié à l'idée même de travailler avec d'autres personnes. Pour une guerre qu'il n'avait même pas encouragée, en plus.

"Oui, des groupes, M. Black." Rufus avait pu deviner ce qu'il avait murmuré. Le Ministre ouvrit brusquement le rouleau de parchemin et fixa le jeune sorcier par dessus celui-ci, les gloussements des Langues-de-plomb se faisant entendre. "D'ailleurs, pourquoi ne pas commencer avec vous, hmm ? Vous semblez être le plus enthousiaste."

Izar demeura insensible et se contenta de hausser un sourcil face à au sens de l'humour sadique de l'homme. Il ignora les Langues-de-plomb qui le regardaient avec amusement et exaspération. Il fit même fi du regard qu'il recevait du côté Auror. Il savait que c'était Sirius, peut-être James Potter. A la place, son attention dériva vers l'autre extrémité de la salle. Il y aperçut des politiciens qui observaient le débat avec grand intérêt.

Un en particulier attira son attention. Lucius Malefoy se trouvait parmi ses subordonnés, le port majestueux et transpirant la puissance. L'homme faisait glisser le serpent au bout de sa canne contre son menton et ses lèvres de manière séductrice, plongé dans ce qui semblait être de la contemplation. Lucius leva un sourcil inquisiteur lorsqu'il remarqua qu'Izar le scrutait.

Un sourire authentique s'étala sur la bouche de ce dernier tandis qu'il se détournait. Lucius Malefoy ne serait jamais un spécimen ennuyeux. S'il y avait bien un homme ou une femme pour égayer son humeur, c'était définitivement lui.

"Izar Black," commença Rufus en lisant son parchemin. "Augustus Rookwood…"

Le jeune sorcier jeta un coup d'œil au dénommé et étudia son profil sans expression. C'était une association plutôt décente. Et il était plus que disposé à travailler avec un autre confrère Mangemort. Surtout avec un qui faisait preuve d'intelligence et disposait toujours de sa santé mentale.

"…travailleront avec Conner Oran et Lily Potter."

Les espoirs d'Izar se brisèrent mais il maintint un masque indéchiffrable tandis qu'il levait les yeux au plafond pour se calmer. Qui avait fait cette maudite liste ? Si c'était Jedusor, Izar se jurait qu'il allait devoir lui accorder _beaucoup_ de faveurs pour se racheter. Mais comme d'habitude, il ne voyait rien de mal à ses actions. Peu importe s'il avait tort, l'homme ne l'avouerait jamais... et ne reconnaîtrait jamais ses erreurs.

Tout comme la nuit dernière. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres semblait toujours diriger sa vie. Il n'y avait rien qui l'autorisait à avoir son mot à dire quant à qui Regulus choisissait d'adopter. C'était tout bonnement absurde et cela lui ressemblait tellement... Honnêtement, bien qu'il appréciait les batailles de pouvoir et la lutte pour la domination, Izar était fatigué d'être toujours celui qui perdait. Cette fois-ci, il ne courberait plus l'échine.

"Avancez et prenez votre nouvel uniforme et votre bracelet," ordonna Rufus quand les Langues-de-plomb ne bougèrent toujours pas, sans doute tout autant épouvantés qu'Izar par la composition du groupe.

Ce dernier garda la tête haute alors qu'il s'exécutait. Non seulement il allait devoir supporter sa mère mais aussi Conner Oran. Le même homme qui le regardait avec un mélange de jalousie, de haine et de désir. Rien qu'il ne pouvait supporter, mais Izar préférait ne pas se rendre tous les jours au bureau de Jedusor avec un mal de crâne.

Les trois autres membres de son groupe parlèrent brièvement avec Rufus alors que celui-ci leur demandait leurs compétences en duel. Ce n'était pas une surprise qu'ils affirmaient tous pouvoir se battre sans suivre de leçons supplémentaires.

"Et vous, M. Black ?" murmura Scrimgeour, une plume à la main. Il fit un pas en avant, envahissant son espace personnel. Ses yeux jaunes balayèrent son corps de haut en bas, le coin de sa bouche crispé. "Vous n'avez que seize ans," poursuivit-il d'une voix basse. Les personnes qui les entouraient devaient avoir du mal à les entendre. "Vous avez le choix de vous retirer de cette guerre."

Izar se rapprocha, attisé par la proximité. L'homme sentait le café noir et l'après-rasage. Presque comme s'il n'avait pas pris de douche ce matin et avait décidé de couvrir sa mauvaise odeur par un puissant substitut. Cela correspondait parfaitement puisqu'Izar pouvait déceler l'odeur de sueur sous sa lotion.

"Je me sens un peu insulté à l'idée que vous croyez que mon âge ait quelque chose à voir avec mes capacités," murmura-t-il. Le coin de ses lèvres se retroussa quand il vit le visage implacable de Rufus.

"Non," répliqua-t-il rapidement. "Je voulais juste vous donner la possibilité de vous rétracter."

Et ce serait son excuse parfaite pour qu'il puisse se battre aux côtés des Mangemorts. Après tout, il avait besoin d'étancher sa soif de sang et de sentir l'adrénaline le submerger lorsqu'il tuait ses ennemis. Cependant, il avait été banni de tout raid et de tout contact avec les Mangemorts à la base.

Izar lança un regard en coin à Jedusor puis rencontra ses faux yeux bruns avant de revenir à Rufus et de lui offrir un rictus. "Il y aura peut-être des moments où je ne pourrais pas me battre, Monsieur. Mais considérez que je fais partie de cette guerre. Après tout, comment pourrais-je occuper mes soirées sinon ?"

Scrimgeour s'autorisa un petit sourire mais son regard resta dur alors qu'il examinait attentivement son interlocuteur. "Très bien, M. Black. Allez chercher vos affaires auprès de M. Jedusor."

Il y avait de la suspicion dans ses yeux. L'intérêt mêlé à la fascination qu'Izar portait pour le Ministre s'accentua face à cette réalisation. Ce dernier devait savoir quelque chose, peut-être même le soupçonnait-il d'être son adversaire de la nuit dernière. Si tel était le cas, le jeune sorcier pensait que Scrimgeour s'attellerait à l'expulser du Département des Langues-de-plomb, peut-être même du Ministère. Il le ferait avec douceur, comme si ce n'était pas parce qu'il était un Mangemort mais parce qu'il le faisait dans son intérêt.

Sauf que l'homme n'avait aucune preuve.

Izar s'arrêta devant la longue silhouette de Jedusor et prit le simple bracelet en argent et le nouvel uniforme. Il évita de croiser ses yeux. Il ne pouvait pas. Jusqu'à ce qu'on lui donne l'uniforme. Il leva le regard vers le Sous-secrétaire et inspecta son visage inflexible.

"Y-a-t-il un problème, M. Black ?" souffla Rufus Scrimgeour avec exaspération en voyant ses sourcils froncés.

L'héritier Black déplia l'uniforme et fixa la robe qui était jaune avec un grand emblème noir du Ministère sur le dos. "Le jaune et le noir ne sont vraiment pas mes couleurs. Je me sens comme un satané Poufsouffle," marmonna-t-il en jetant un coup d'œil à son _groupe_ par dessus l'épaule de Jedusor. Il attrapa le regard de Conner Oran. "Même si je suis sûr qu'Oran doit se sentir comme à la maison."

Le jeune homme poussa un grondement furieux. "J'étais à Serdaigle !"

Si facilement énervé. Izar se demanda depuis quand était-il devenu aussi bon à ça. "J'aurai pu n'y voir que du feu." Ses yeux glissèrent vers Jedusor et il lui adressa un sourire faussement timide avant de dépasser tout le monde pour se mettre en bout de salle. Il resta proche de son groupe tout en se laissant suffisamment d'espace personnel.

Izar constata que les changements du Ministère étaient difficiles à avaler. La Grande-Bretagne était rapidement tombée sous l'emprise de Scrimgeour. Cependant, il n'en attendait pas moins. Il se demandait juste si Voldemort était prêt à l'affronter. S'il ne lui tenait pas tête avec toute sa puissance, Izar pensait que le côté obscur allait en pâtir sévèrement. Bien sûr, il y avait toujours la possibilité qu'il fasse quelques... erreurs lors des batailles avec les Langues-de-plomb. Un _Avada Kedavra_ qui se perd ou un Auror mis accidentellement en travers d'un Sortilège de Découpe...

Mais cela n'arriverait que si Voldemort courbait le dos en premier.

"C'est tout un spectacle," prononça une voix traînante à son oreille.

Izar avait vu Lucius approcher. "Si vous souhaitez appeler ça comme ça," répondit-il avec raideur. Il vit les épaules de Jedusor se redresser et le connaissant suffisamment, Izar savait que l'homme les écoutait malgré son dos tourné.

"Quelque chose d'aussi... déplorable nécessite une boisson forte pour calmer les nerfs. Ne pensez-vous pas, Izar ?" ronronna doucement Lucius. "Est-ce que cela vous dérangerait de m'accompagner à un déjeuner-conférence ?"

L'héritier Black se tourna rapidement pour observer Malefoy et saisit la signification plus profonde de cette invitation. Il y avait une raison derrière sa demande et Izar se demanda si cela avait quelque chose à voir avec l'assassinat en France.

Il devait être prudent si c'était le cas. Voldemort lui avait bien fait comprendre qu'il était interdit de raids. Et cela comprenait sa mission d'assassiner le Seigneur des Ténèbres en France. Mais encore une fois... quand écoutait-il ce qu'on lui disait ?

Izar surprit le regard de Lily et celle-ci se détourna brusquement.

Il pinça les lèvres et acquiesça. "Cela me semble tout à fait acceptable."

{ **Death of Today** }

"Je suis certain que c'était lui la nuit dernière," avoua Rufus en se frottant l'arête du nez. "Je n'ai aucun moyen de le prouver en dehors de vos propres paroles et de la manière dont il _bouge_. Mais Izar Black est une menace et j'émets des réserves quant à le garder au Ministère malgré mon manque de preuves."

L'homme en face de lui eut un sourire acéré, ses longs ongles cliquetant contre l'accoudoir. Certains jours, Rufus le comparait à un serpent déguisé. Mais là encore, peut-être l'était-il vraiment. Tous les Serpentards étaient plutôt sournois. Rufus ne ferait jamais confiance à l'un d'entre eux tant qu'il pouvait s'en débarrasser. Cependant, malgré le fait que l'homme le rendait méfiant, malgré les rumeurs et les avertissements qu'il pouvait amasser sur son compte, il y avait _quelque chose_ chez lui qui le poussait à lui accorder sa confiance.

Un rire gras s'échappa de ses lèvres, ce qui mit Rufus sur les nerfs. Il n'aimait pas particulièrement le sorcier en face de lui, mais il y avait des moments où il pouvait mettre cette aversion de côté et faire profil bas.

"Au lieu de vous en débarrasser, pourquoi ne pas... jouer à son propre jeu ?"

Les yeux jaunes du Ministre rencontrèrent ceux sombres. "C'est-à-dire ?"

"Il s'amuse avec vous avec grand plaisir. Vous êtes son nouveau jouet," murmura l'homme. "Pourquoi ne pas jouer aussi avec lui, hm ?"

Rufus frotta sa jambe douloureuse et ferma brièvement les yeux pour se donner de la force. "Je crains que ce ne soit pas mes méthodes, je ne manipule pas ou ne _joue_ pas avec un autre être humain, peu importe à quel point la personne en question est dangereuse. Je devrais plutôt le transférer dans un autre Département, peut-être chez les Aurors afin de l'isoler durant sa formation." Soudainement, Rufus se sentit tout petit lorsque l'homme secoua la tête en signe de désapprobation.

"Il s'attend à cela," réfuta-t-il. "En dépit du fait que je ne vous ai rencontré qu'une poignée de fois, Izar Black vous a dépouillé jusqu'à l'os avec succès. Il connaît vos méthodes et ce que vous prévoyez avant même que vous ne passiez à l'action. Un adversaire dangereux, oui, mais il est aussi un Serdaigle et un prodige. C'est naturel chez lui. Quand il s'intéresse à quelque chose, il ne s'arrête pas tant qu'il ne connaît pas tout de son sujet. Vous n'êtes que son expérience la plus récente."

L'intérêt était mutuel, reconnut sinistrement Rufus. Il n'avait jamais rencontré quelqu'un d'aussi intelligent et puissant à l'âge de seize ans. Le garçon était maintenant une menace, mais il était encore jeune... et commettait des erreurs. Quand Izar Black mûrirait, Rufus savait qu'il serait devenu quelque chose qui ne pourrait plus être abattu.

"Si ce que vous dites est vrai," commença-t-il en replaçant sa plume. "Alors il est possible qu'il devienne le prochain Seigneur des Ténèbres. J'ai besoin de réfléchir au problème maintenant avant qu'il ne soit trop tard." Il amplifia la passion de ses mots en tapant son bureau avec son doigt.

"C'est plus que vrai," certifia l'homme, toujours aussi calme. "Bien qu'il ait ce qu'il faut pour devenir un Seigneur des Ténèbres, il ne possède pas l'intérêt ou les prérequis pour diriger une armée. Cependant, il _sera_ quelque chose que même le Seigneur des Ténèbres aura du mal à contrôler. Même maintenant, il est en désaccord avec lui." Un sourire amusé traversa son visage. "Mais vous devez prendre conscience que malgré ses incroyables accomplissements, il n'en reste pas moins un enfant. Il doit apprendre de ses erreurs avant d'être un sorcier mature et qualifié."

Rufus plissa les yeux. L'individu en face de lui avait des contacts étroits avec certains disciples du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il était prêt à croire que c'était avec Lucius Malefoy, mais il se retint de demander. Bien sûr, cela pouvait aussi être avec le mage noir lui-même, ce qui expliquait pourquoi il devait procéder avec la plus grande prudence.

"Que laissez-vous entendre exactement ?"

L'homme parut frustré qu'il n'ait pas tout de suite saisi le sens caché de ses mots. "Le garçon est juste ça, un _garçon_. Servez-vous de ses insécurités. Il est un adversaire digne et puissant; pourquoi ne pas essayer de le convertir ?"

C'était une idée absurde. "Et comment feriez-vous ? Le garçon est un sorcier _noir_."

"Vous n'avez aucune inventivité en matière de manipulation, n'est-ce pas, Monsieur le Ministre ? Izar Black le sait et il s'attend à ce que vous soyez brutal et impulsif."

Rufus retroussa sa lèvre supérieure, révélant ses dents pointues et jaunies. Serrant les poings sur son bureau, il se pencha plus près de son visiteur. "Veuillez m'excuser, mais je crois que ceux qui _jouent_ et manipulent ont de sérieux problèmes psychologiques nécessitant une prise en charge. Vous n'êtes certainement pas _bien_ dans votre tête. Alors pardonnez-moi si je suis plutôt franc et direct dans mes approches. Cela règle les choses sans devoir écoper de maux de tête."

L'homme en face de lui se contenta de se rasseoir correctement tout en observant de manière impassible Rufus. "Je crois qu'Izar Black aime la reconnaissance et le pouvoir," poursuivit-il, ignorant complètement la précédente réplique de Scrimgeour. "Il ne reçoit pas un tel honneur dans les rangs du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il est un simple serviteur anonyme au sein de l'armée des Mangemorts. Montrez-lui qu'il mérite d'être apprécié et qu'il peut être un sorcier très influent pour le Ministère. Montrez-lui qu'il est _important._ "

Le Ministre s'affaissa contre le dossier de son fauteuil. "Vous pensez qu'il tournerait le dos au Seigneur des Ténèbres et viendrait ramper jusqu'au côté de la Lumière," murmura-t-il, n'exposant pas cela comme une question puisqu'il connaissait déjà la réponse.

Néanmoins, l'homme répondit. "C'est une possibilité. Et une possibilité dont je suis plus que désireux de voir les résultats. Considérez cela comme une sorte de test pour Izar Black."

Rufus haussa un sourcil broussailleux. "Un test qui servira vos objectifs ou les miens ? Ou les deux ?" Il se pencha brusquement et plaça ses avant-bras sur les parchemins étalés sur son bureau. "Mais pour une raison quelconque, M. Jedusor, je crois que vos attentes sur les résultats de ce test diffèrent grandement des miennes."

Jedusor lui adressa un de ses sourires aiguisés et inclina la tête alors qu'il se levait. Le politicien se dirigea vers la porte avec une grâce presque égale à celle de son héritier politique. "Je vous souhaite une bonne journée, Monsieur le Ministre. Et n'oubliez pas que la France vous a contacté pour que vous reconsidériez le traité d'alliance que Cornelius Fudge a refusé." Il eut un sourire plein de dents. "Je pense qu'ils craignent leur propre Seigneur des Ténèbres et veulent notre aide aussi vite que possible."

La porte se ferma. Rufus cligna des yeux et grogna profondément à l'idée de réétudier le traité d'alliance avec les Français. Leur pays était relativement pacifique et jouissait d'un Ministère moins corrompu et d'hommes d'État plus honnêtes. Pourtant, voilà où cela les avait menés : un Seigneur des Ténèbres faisait son ascension. Certes, leur situation n'était pas aussi grave qu'en Grande-Bretagne mais les Français voulaient aussi contrôler le Ministère britannique.

Accepter le traité d'alliance remettrait sans doute la Grande-Bretagne entre les griffes de la France. Mais Rufus ne voulait pas rejeter trop durement leur plaidoyer, ou alors peut-être n'allait-il pas du tout le faire. Après tout, si la guerre en Grande-Bretagne devenait trop difficile à contenir, il pourrait avoir besoin de réclamer l'aide d'autres Ministères à travers l'Europe, peut-être même à travers l'Amérique.

Mais Rufus ne voulait _aucune_ aide. Si cela ne tenait qu'à lui, il aurait déjà envoyé des agents infiltrés assassiner le Seigneur des Ténèbres en France sans que le Ministère le sache.

Au diable les Seigneurs des Ténèbres. Au diable tous autant qu'ils étaient.

{ **Death of Today** }

"Ce n'est pas l'endroit auquel j'aurai pensé me retrouver en votre compagnie, M. Malefoy," dit Izar en toute honnêteté alors qu'il inspectait le pub.

Il s'était attendu à un restaurant extravagant avec des serviettes en soie et des couverts en or. Pas un pub sombre qui, il est vrai, était joliment décoré et n'était pas aussi crasseux que les pubs habituels, mais s'avérait bruyant avec beaucoup d'alcool et de la fumée dans l'air. La majorité des sièges se trouvait au bar, mais il y avait quelques box avec des tables au fond de la pièce, là où Izar était actuellement assis avec Lucius en face de lui.

Des matchs de Quidditch passaient sur des toiles faisant office d'écrans et il y avait des sorciers bruyants affalés sur le bar qui encourageaient leur équipe favorite. La plupart des occupants du pub étaient bien habillés, comme s'ils étaient en réunion d'affaires ou qu'ils avaient pris congé tôt.

Lucius déposa un whisky pur feu devant Izar malgré le fait qu'il n'ait pas l'âge pour boire et s'adossa contre le coin du box. "Drago et moi adorons venir ici quand ses équipes de Quidditch préférées jouent," expliqua-t-il. "Je finance le pub et en retour, ils me gardent un espace exclusif où je peux m'asseoir chaque fois que je viens."

Rien excepté le meilleur pour Drago, Izar en était sûr. S'il s'en souvenait correctement, Drago faisait partie de l'équipe Serpentard de Quidditch à Poudlard. Là encore, il pouvait avoir tort. Il ne s'était pas intéressé au sport quand il était à l'école.

"Une zone exclusive dont nous avons de toute évidence besoin aujourd'hui," poursuivit avec légèreté Lucius, les sourcils haussés. "Dites-moi, qu'avez-vous fait qui puisse justifier la présence d'espions du Seigneur des Ténèbres ?"

Izar, qui envisageait de siroter l'horrible alcool, s'arrêta et lança un regard soupçonneux à Lucius. "Je vous demande pardon ?" demanda-t-il prudemment, à voix basse.

Lucius jeta un coup d'œil oblique à un homme assis à quelques pas d'eux qui buvait à petites gorgées sa propre boisson tout en les surveillant à travers ses paupières baissées. "Il y a plusieurs partisans du Seigneur des Ténèbres ici, certainement peu gênés à l'idée de nous observer."

Izar avait remarqué, bien sûr, mais il n'avait pas encore su leur identité. Lucius avait été avec les Mangemorts beaucoup plus longtemps que lui. Il lui faisait confiance quand il disait que c'étaient des espions. Ce qui ne fit qu'alimenter sa colère envers Voldemort. "Cela n'a pas de rapport," répliqua-t-il avec raideur en prenant son verre. Le goût de l'alcool fort ne semblait pas être aussi horrible que la fois précédente.

La bouche de Lucius se crispa lorsqu'il entendit sa réponse. "Ce n'est pas étonnant que le Seigneur des Ténèbres vous garde si proche de lui," murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque, les yeux brillants.

L'héritier Black posa son verre et lui offrit un regard peu impressionné. Lucius ne savait rien de sa relation avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres, et pourtant, il semblerait qu'il ait des suspicions. Exactement comme Regulus. "Vous m'avez amené ici pour une raison." Il dévia le sujet de conversation tandis qu'il dressait une barrière de confidentialité autour de leur table avec un simple mouvement de baguette. "Expliquez-moi donc."

Pendant un bref moment, Lucius parut déçu que le sujet de discussion qu'il avait choisi fut ainsi détourné. "J'ai fait des recherches sur Acelin Morel et ai déterré quelque chose de plutôt... intrigant." Il fit un geste pour sortir quelque chose de son porte-documents mais Izar intervint rapidement.

"Non," siffla-t-il brusquement, stoppant Lucius. "Je ne veux pas qu'ils voient autre chose que nous en train de discuter." Malefoy inclina la tête, paraissant presque incertain à l'idée de s'entretenir avec Izar si le Seigneur des Ténèbres était mécontent de lui. "Vous dites que vous avez des informations sur Lord Morel ?"

"J'ai conscience que cette mission vous a été confiée par le Seigneur des Ténèbres, mais j'ai pensé que je pourrais vous aider avec mes contacts en France. Si vous trouvez cela insultant, je..."

Izar eut un léger rictus. "Je ne me sens pas insulté, je suis juste surpris que vous ayez agi si rapidement. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres nous a informés de ce... voyage il y a seulement deux jours."

Le chef de la famille Malefoy pinça les lèvres et frotta légèrement le devant de sa robe avant de prendre son propre verre. Ses bagues étincelaient malgré le faible éclairage, ce qui apportait une touche de glamour à quelque chose d'aussi quelconque que ses doigts. "Pardonnez-moi. Je trouve l'idée de vous accompagner dans cette mission assez fascinante. Travailler avec vous m'a toujours intrigué."

Ses yeux clairs soutint le regard d'Izar qui secoua la tête avec amusement. "Vous vous révélez très flatteur aujourd'hui, n'est-ce pas, Lucius ?" Il marqua une pause et pianota des doigts sur la table. "Je peux vous assurer que l'idée de travailler avec vous m'intéresse également." Coupant court à la flatterie, Izar se pencha, préférant aller droit au but. "Que savez-vous sur Acelin Morel ?"

Un sourire enjoué étira les lèvres de Lucius. "Il aime les jeunes blonds."

Izar cligna des yeux et prit un moment pour saisir toute la signification cachée derrière ces mots. "C'est un pédophile ?" demanda-t-il, dubitatif. Quelle était donc cette obsession que nourrissaient les Seigneurs des Ténèbres pour les enfants ? Cependant, Voldemort avait une raison plus que solide de le courtiser. Et il ne l'avait même pas encore touché complètement ni aucun autre enfant d'ailleurs.

Izar supposait que c'était une question de contrôle. Les Seigneurs des Ténèbres ou autres figures puissantes ne feraient pas confiance à des hommes et à des femmes plus âgés pendant le sexe car ils se retrouvaient dans un état bien trop vulnérable. Les concernés pourraient facilement prendre l'avantage sur des victimes plus jeunes et s'assurer qu'elles ne les assassinent pas dans le feu de l'action.

Lucius eut un petit rire et hocha la tête. "Ce n'est pas confirmé mais on le voit régulièrement quitter des événements mondains avec des jeunes hommes ou des jeunes femmes. Ils ont pour la plupart l'âge légal, mais tout juste. Il n'est pas forcément un pédophile mais il les aime en tout cas aussi jeunes que possible."

Izar s'appuya contre son dossier et fixa la table avec attention. "Je sais à quoi vous faites allusion. Et je ne suis pas certain d'être d'accord avec votre tactique. Ou allons-nous trouver une fille ou un garçon blond qui voudra bien mener en bateau Acelin ? Il est possible d'utiliser du Polynectar sur un des Mangemorts…" il s'interrompit quand il vit la lueur prédatrice dans les yeux de Lucius.

"J'ai toujours voulu voir à quoi vous ressembleriez avec des cheveux blonds."

Izar saisit rapidement le sous-entendu. "Absolument pas," rétorqua-t-il vivement. "Vous vous attendez à ce que je sois l'appât de _ma_ proie ?"

"Et pourquoi pas ? Vous êtes suffisamment séduisant et jeune. Le seul inconvénient est que vous allez devoir prétendre faire votre âge pour qu'il s'en aille avec vous. Ainsi, il vous sous-estimera." Lucius vit l'expression d'Izar et fronça les sourcils. "C'était une simple suggestion, M. Black. Personne ne connaît son lieu de résidence. Les rassemblements sociaux sont ses seules apparitions publiques. J'ai d'ailleurs été invité à une réception ce soir ainsi qu'une autre la semaine prochaine. Se rendre à la deuxième serait probablement notre meilleur choix puisque celle de ce soir nous laisse peu de temps pour nous préparer."

"Ce soir," répondit sèchement le jeune sorcier. "Nous irons ce soir."

Il se pencha en avant et plaça ses doigts sur ses tempes. C'était l'opportunité parfaite. Si ce que disait Lucius était vrai, alors il aurait seulement la chance d'attraper Acelin lors d'un événement mondain. Et une réception comme celle-ci ne pouvait être que sur invitation. Lucius avait assez de contacts en France pour obtenir une audience avec Acelin et son groupe. Ils ne pouvaient pas passer à côté de ça.

Y aller la semaine prochaine aurait pu fonctionner. Et bien sûr, cela aurait été la chose la plus logique à faire, mais cela aurait aussi signifié que d'ici là, Voldemort en aurait pris connaissance et aurait tout tenté pour stopper leur plan.

C'était la mission qui lui avait été assignée. Izar n'allait pas laisser Voldemort l'attribuer à quelqu'un d'autre juste à cause d'une dispute à propos d'un enfant sang-de-bourbe. C'était cette mission qui lui permettrait de faire davantage ses preuves auprès du Premier Cercle. Certes, cela mettrait en colère le Seigneur des Ténèbres au delà du raisonnable, mais pour le moment, Izar voulait juste éliminer celui en France. Cet homme était à _lui_. Il prendrait sa revanche pour ce qu'il avait fait pendant le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Acelin Morel l'avait traité comme un simple pion durant son jeu contre Jedusor. Il ne se souvenait probablement même pas de son nom... juste qu'il était le favori sans visage du Sous-secrétaire.

"Ce soir ?" répéta Lucius, quelque peu surpris. "Je sais que le Seigneur des Ténèbres a confirmé qu'Acelin Morel n'était pas un adversaire puissant, mais j'ai plusieurs sources qui prétendent qu'il possède une force qui doit être reconnue."

Izar leva les yeux et rabattit ses cheveux avec frustration. "Ce ne serait pas la première fois que le Seigneur des Ténèbres laisserait son arrogance altérer son opinion," dit-il durement. Lucius parut pris de court, presque horrifié par la façon dont il dépeignait leur maître. "Ne me dites pas que vous pensez qu'il n'est pas arrogant."

Lucius pâlit légèrement, redressa les épaules et baissa la tête pour cacher ses lèvres des espions de Voldemort. "J'ai remarqué de temps en temps son arrogance…"

"De temps en temps ?" objecta Izar avec amusement. "Ne soyez pas naïf, le Seigneur des Ténèbres empeste l'arrogance. Il fait preuve de mauvais jugement parce qu'il est incapable de voir au delà de son propre pouvoir." Il se rassit plus confortablement, sa colère envers Voldemort s'apaisant lentement. Ce dernier aurait à sérieusement se remettre en question s'il s'avérait qu'Acelin Morel était une plus grande menace que ce qu'il avait fait croire. Mais maintenant n'était certainement pas le moment pour penser à sa rancune contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Izar leva les yeux et ignora le regard méfiant de Lucius. "Êtes-vous disponible pour partir aujourd'hui en France ? De préférence en début d'après-midi ?" relança-t-il avec désinvolture. Il joua avec son verre, sachant qu'il était certainement plus poli de boire tout son contenu. Mais il était juste incapable d'avaler cet ignoble alcool.

Lucius se repositionna, ce qui fit glisser sa tresse de son épaule. Ses yeux clairs se déplacèrent brièvement en direction des espions avant de retourner vers Izar. "Tout d'abord," commença-t-il dans un murmure. "Dites-moi si vous prévoyez une mutinerie."

Il fut difficile pour lui de garder ses traits inexpressifs. "Une mutinerie ?" demanda Izar avec une légère incrédulité. "Contre un Seigneur des Ténèbres qui possède une centaine de partisans ?"

Lucius tendit les mains en signe de reddition et afficha un sourire à peine perceptible. "Cela pourrait arriver. Vous seriez surpris de voir qui serait prêt à vous suivre." Il se pencha en avant. "Nos ennemis n'étaient pas les seuls à avoir remarqué vos talents exceptionnels durant le raid de la nuit dernière. Votre nom est chuchoté parmi les Mangemorts qui vous considèrent soit comme une menace, soit comme une énigme. Ils se sont d'abord intéressés à vous pendant la fête de Yule l'année dernière lorsque vous avez vaincu Bellatrix."

Izar ricana faiblement. Bien qu'il soit intelligent et que sa puissance magique était supérieure à la moyenne, il ne pensait pas pouvoir rivaliser avec celle du Seigneur des Ténèbres. "Une idée charmante, Lucius, mais que je ne creuserai jamais. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres est _né_ pour diriger et contrôler. Il séduit les foules avec une habileté que je ne pourrais jamais espérer avoir." L'héritier Black secoua la tête. "Je n'ai aucun désir de devenir un leader."

Lucius fronça les sourcils. "Dommage," murmura-t-il. "Je trouve particulièrement amusant le fait que le Seigneur des Ténèbres partage les mêmes pensées que nous. C'est exactement pour ça qu'il ne vous lâche pas."

"Pour garder un œil sur moi ?" prononça Izar avec fermeté.

"Oui," approuva Malefoy qui vida le reste de son whisky. "Vous pourriez être une menace pour lui un jour. C'est pourquoi il vous garde à proximité." Ses yeux gris froid dansèrent sur le visage d'Izar. "Dites-moi... est-ce suffocant de l'avoir si près de soi ? Ou est-ce excitant ?" Lucius eut un sourire sinistre tandis qu'une lueur malveillante animait le fond de ses yeux. "J'adorerais vous voir tous les deux ensemble. Deux hommes dominants et puissants comme vous. Cela serait à couper le souffle. Oserais-je dire, prodigieusement éblouissant ?"

Izar l'étudia à travers ses cils baissés. Lucius débordait d'énergie sexuelle. Plus tôt, le jeune Black avait cru qu'il n'était pas gay ni enclin à trahir Narcissa d'une telle manière. Son aura sexuelle n'était qu'un effet secondaire de son intérêt persistant. Mais était-ce vraiment le cas ?

"Vous nous voyez tout le temps ensemble," renvoya-t-il.

Lucius eut un rire bas. "Vous savez exactement ce que je veux dire."

Au lieu de se mettre sur la défensive ou de se sentir insulté, Izar ricana en retour, effaçant la tension. Après tout, ce n'était que de l'humour d'adulte. Lucius n'était pas en train de pointer du doigt sa relation avec Voldemort. "Je préfère une proie plus facile à soumettre. Partir en chasse est toujours plaisant, mais pas quand cela concerne quelqu'un d'aussi impossible à atteindre que notre maître. Il ne peut probablement jouir qu'en se regardant dans une glace," déclara-t-il, peu sérieux.

Malefoy rit de nouveau, paraissant cette fois réellement amusé. Izar sourit mais ses pensées étaient ailleurs. La réflexion de Lucius par rapport au fait que Voldemort le gardait proche de lui était quelque chose qui l'avait toujours fait se questionner. Parfois, Izar croyait que l'homme mentait par rapport à ce concept de _partenaire_ , et que la relation qu'il partageait avec lui n'était en vérité qu'une ruse pour le maintenir par le col. Mais chaque fois qu'il pensait ainsi, Izar repoussait avec force cette idée. Après tout, maintenant qu'il était une créature, il pouvait sentir l'attraction qui le reliait au Seigneur des Ténèbres, aussi faible soit-elle.

Il avait juste des doutes quant à son avenir avec Voldemort. Ainsi que pour leur relation. Et même si cela pouvait sembler pathétique, Izar voulait d'abord régler quelques problèmes avec le mage noir avant qu'il ne lui succombe.

Le jeune sorcier voulut couvrir son visage avec ses mains en signe d'exaspération. Au lieu de ça, ses doigts restèrent immobiles autour de son whisky pur feu à moitié bu. "Maintenant que vous savez que je ne prévois pas de mener une rébellion au sein des rangs du Seigneur des Ténèbres, êtes-vous prêt à aller en France aujourd'hui ?"

Lucius soupira, perdant sa bonne humeur. "Bien sûr, ce serait un plaisir."

Ce dernier observa Izar comme s'il était au courant des restrictions que lui avait imposé le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Le jeune Black se demanda à quel point il aurait des ennuis s'il désobéissait à ses ordres et partait faire un raid avec une poignée de Mangemorts. Très probablement une montagne. Mais Acelin Morel était sa victime. Et celle de personne d'autre.

Acelin Morel détestait le Sous-secrétaire Jedusor depuis le jour où celui-ci s'était moqué de lui après qu'il ait requis l'union de leurs forces au Ministère. Acelin ignorait certainement toujours que Jedusor était le Seigneur des Ténèbres Voldemort. Néanmoins, il voulait venger sa fierté blessée. Grâce au Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, l'homme avait pu atteindre Jedusor en visant le Champion de l'Angleterre, Izar, ce qui fut évidemment pris par le Sous-secrétaire comme une insulte personnelle.

Et vu que Morel n'avait pas voulu être davantage impliqué, il avait envoyé sa fille, Airi Roux asperger son visage avec le Venin du Diable pendant la Première Tâche. Comme cela n'avait pas été concluant, Izar avait été de nouveau pris pour cible durant le bal de Noël avec le Vésanie et Daphné en avait été la malheureuse victime car elle avait bu dans sa coupe. Et enfin, avant la Troisième Tâche, Izar avait découvert qu'il avait été empoisonné avec l'Aconitum Folliculus.

Jedusor avait pris sa revanche en tuant la fille d'Acelin, Airi et son mari, le Ministre français Serge Roux. Il avait exposé leurs corps pour que tout le monde puisse les voir à la fin de la Troisième Tâche. Dorénavant, c'était le tour d'Izar. Il avait été traité comme un simple pion durant le jeu entre Morel et Jedusor. Mais ce soir, il serait celui qui tirerait les ficelles.

"Y aura-t-il d'autres personnes ?" s'enquit Lucius qui étudia son expression.

"Cet… événement mondain auquel nous assisterons," commença Izar. "Est-ce que ce sera un rassemblement politique ? Ou une réunion avec tous ses partisans ?"

"Les deux," confirma-t-il. "Ce ne sera pas une réception suffisamment grande pour que le Ministre français fasse une apparition. Mais Morel sera là, accompagné de ses fidèles adeptes. Quelques politiciens des autres gouvernements seront également présents. Le Sous-secrétaire Jedusor a été invité, comme d'habitude, mais bien sûr il ne se montrera pas."

Izar réfléchit s'il devait amener d'autres personnes hormis Lucius. S'il allait attirer Acelin loin de la réception, ce dernier allait-il amener des disciples avec lui ? Ou irait-il seul ? Izar voulait s'assurer qu'il serait celui qui le tuerait, et personne d'autre.

"Pourriez-vous inviter deux autres Mangemorts et les conduire à Square Grimmaurd dès que vous le pourrez ? De cet emplacement, nous planifierons les prochaines étapes de notre plan." Izar fit une pause, envisageant les possibilités. "Je vais fabriquer un Portoloin. Il devrait être prêt dès que vous arriverez."

Lucius hocha vivement la tête. "Dois-je informer le Seigneur des Ténèbres ?"

Izar vida finalement le reste de whisky. Il reposa d'un coup sec le verre sur la table et grimaça intérieurement quand il sentit la boisson le brûler. "Laissez-moi régler ça," chuchota-t-il. "Je lui dirai que je ne serai pas dans son bureau cet après-midi." Envoyer un hibou suffirait. Peut-être qu'il pourrait donner à Jedusor l'excuse que quelques _problèmes familiaux_ avaient fait surface et qu'il se retrouvait donc dans l'incapacité de le rejoindre.

Malefoy se leva, un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres. "Je vous revois bientôt."

Dès qu'il compta s'éloigner, Izar saisit le bord de sa manche en velours. "Lucius ?" Le dénommé se tourna vers lui avec un sourcil haussé. "Gardons cela entre nous deux."

Le dénommé arbora un large sourire. "Bien sûr, M. Black."

Izar le regarda quitter le pub, l'élégance escortant chacun de ses pas. Il se tourna alors vers les paires d'yeux qui le fixaient et se demanda ce que pouvait rapporter les espions à Voldemort. Ils ne pouvaient pas savoir ce qui s'était passé. Et même s'ils n'en avaient aucune idée, la plus petite observation qu'ils pouvaient faire était susceptible d'indiquer à Voldemort ce qui se tramait.

Il devait agir rapidement.

Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il aime tellement aller à l'encontre des ordres de Voldemort ? Il se raccrocha à l'idée qu'ainsi, il le forçait à rester toujours alerte. C'était une excellente manière de garder en forme le vieil homme.

{ **Death of Today** }

Regulus leva les yeux vers Izar tandis que celui-ci s'appuyait contre le chambranle de la porte du salon.

"Est-ce que j'ai seulement envie de savoir ?" demanda Regulus dans un murmure alors qu'il observait les cheveux blonds de son fils et sa robe cintrée. Ses yeux s'attardèrent sur ladite robe vert foncé, ses lèvres se pinçant à la vue du col haut et de la coupe chic. Elle mettait sans nul doute en valeur sa silhouette.

"Non," répondit Izar en toute honnêteté. Il repoussa une ondulation de son visage, apercevant la couleur blond polaire de sa mèche de cheveux. Il avait recopié celle de Lucius car il préférait le blond froid au blond doré. C'était un sort simple qui se dissiperait dans quelques jours.

"Sois prudent," murmura Regulus avant de revenir à la tapisserie Black.

Izar fronça les sourcils et observa son père en train de murmurer une incantation latine tout en agitant sa baguette en direction de l'arbre généalogique récemment brûlé. Plus loin dans le salon, Aiden était assis les jambes croisées devant un puzzle magique. Pourtant, le jeune garçon n'y prêtait aucune attention. Il semblerait qu'il préférait fixer Izar avec des yeux hantés.

L'héritier Black redressa les épaules et lui adressa un regard froid avant de reporter son attention sur Regulus. "Tu ne devrais pas perdre ton temps avec ça, Regulus," suggéra-t-il. "Pourquoi n'essayes-tu pas de réparer ta relation avec Rogue d'abord ?"

Son père se retourna et lui lança un regard irrité. "Cela me prendrait des années, Izar. Je pourrais tout aussi bien me concentrer en premier sur la restauration de la tapisserie Black. Ce sera probablement beaucoup plus simple."

Izar se moqua intérieurement de ce choix et se fit la note mentale qu'il devrait endommager un peu plus la tapisserie avant que Regulus ne trouve un moyen de la rafistoler pour de bon. Il jeta un autre coup d'œil à Aiden, sentant son regard perçant sur lui. Le garçon le scrutait toujours.

"S'il te plaît, ne pars pas," chuchota-t-il, paraissant beaucoup plus jeune que ses sept ans. "Il y a tellement de sang."

Regulus se leva d'un coup, semblant quelque peu survolté. "Quoi ?" fit-il en passant d'Aiden à Izar. "Où est-ce que tu vas ?"

Ce dernier pinça les lèvres. "Je te l'ai dit, tu ne veux pas savoir." Ses faux yeux vert-gris se tournèrent vers Aiden. "Nous ne connaissons pas l'étendue de ses visions. Cela ne se réalisera peut-être pas, Regulus. Calme-toi." Il examina Aiden qui se balançait d'avant en arrière, le teint presque livide. A contrecœur, Izar se dit que c'était peut-être un cadeau empoisonné d'avoir un si jeune enfant. Et pourtant, il n'allait pas laisser passer cette opportunité juste parce que celui-ci avait vu quelque chose se produire.

Et qui sait ? C'était certainement le sang d'Acelin Morel. Izar était immortel. Il ne mourrait pas d'une perte de sang.

Toutefois, il se demanda à nouveau jusqu'où s'étendait son immortalité. Il y avait forcément un moyen de le tuer lui ainsi que Voldemort. La décapitation ? Izar était presque certain qu'il ne pouvait pas survivre au feu. Les quelques fois où il avait été proche de flammes, il s'était senti mal. Il était néanmoins sûr que l' _Avada Kedavra_ ne le tuerait pas, tout simplement parce que son cœur ne battait déjà plus.

C'était un sujet qu'il devrait aborder avec Voldemort un de ces jours.

"Vas-tu changer son prénom pour qu'il convienne mieux à la famille Black ?" demanda-t-il innocemment. Après tout, 'Aiden' n'était pas le nom d'une étoile.

Regulus darda son regard sur lui. "Tu n'es pas sérieux, Izar. Comment peux-tu imaginer partir si l'enfant a vu quelque chose d'aussi néfaste ?" Il regarda Aiden au sol avant de secouer la tête. "Tu ne peux pas partir. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres doit être mis au courant à propos de ses visions..." Son père s'arrêta brusquement alors qu'il réalisait la gravité de la situation. "Mais _où_ vas-tu donc ? Le Seigneur des Ténèbres t'a interdit les raids ainsi que tout contact avec les Mangemorts à sa base."

Izar demeura imperturbable tandis qu'il dévisageait son père. C'était tout bonnement ridicule. "Je vais en France," répondit-il avec franchise. "Je pars obtenir ma vengeance."

Avant que Regulus ne puisse rétorquer, les protections magiques du Square Grimmaurd s'animèrent, signalant l'arrivée de Lucius et des autres Mangemorts. D'un mouvement rapide, Regulus saisit le visage d'Izar entre ses mains. "S'il te plaît," souffla-t-il. "Fais attention. J'insiste." L'homme plaça son front conte le sien. "Je te veux de retour d'ici demain matin. Reviens à minuit."

Un léger sourire apparut sur les lèvres d'Izar. Il se sentait coupable d'inquiéter autant son père. Surtout quand il savait que la vision d'Aiden signifiait la chute d'Acelin et non la sienne. "J'y veillerai."

Regulus n'eut pas l'air très convaincu malgré l'assurance de son fils.


	16. Partie II Chapitre 16

**Chapitre 16**

"Vous _devez_ avoir quelque chose à me rapporter," gronda Jedusor d'une voix basse.

L'homme en face du Sous-secrétaire baissa le menton en signe de soumission. "Pardonnez-moi," murmura-t-il. Leur emplacement actuel était sa seule consolation. Le Ministère. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres abandonnerait son sang-froid un autre jour, loin de la scène politique, sûrement pas ici. "Mais il avait mis une barrière."

"Mais il avait mis une barrière ?" répéta Jedusor d'un ton glacial. "Et vous ne pouviez pas la défaire ?"

"Non, Monsieur," répondit Mark en toute honnêteté. Cela ne servirait à rien de mentir au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il pouvait sentir les mensonges aussi bien que les serpents pouvaient sentir leur proie. "Son bouclier était incroyable. C'était un informulé mais il a fait un travail remarquable..." Une main pâle se leva, interrompant Mark qui était en train de faire l'éloge des compétences magiques d'Izar Black.

"Je vous avais envoyé car vous êtes capable de briser n'importe quel charme ou barrière. N'est-ce pas le domaine dans lequel vous êtes censé vous spécialiser ? Briser des sortilèges ?"

Mark choisit de ne pas répondre, sachant que c'était plus une affirmation lasse qu'une véritable question. Il se maudit silencieusement de ne pas avoir essayé avec plus d'ardeur de passer au travers du bouclier d'Izar. Mark n'avait que vingt ans. Il était diplômé de Poudlard et ses cours sur l'Annulation de Sortilèges s'achèveraient bientôt. Cela avait été une surprise quand le Seigneur des Ténèbres l'avait contacté en réclamant son aide. Une surprise d'autant plus grande que ce dernier se soit _souvenu_ de lui et de ses talents.

C'était flatteur et étourdissant. Mark pouvait à peine lever le menton en sa présence. Et le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'était même pas sous sa véritable forme ! Cela faisait un an, peut-être plus depuis que le mage noir l'avait approché pour qu'il devienne membre de son armée. Ce moment où il avait été proche de l'homme et avait suscité son intérêt lui semblait extrêmement lointain... mais c'était encore frais dans son esprit. Et depuis ce jour, Mark ne salivait qu'à la pensée d'être à nouveau dans le viseur du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Il avait eu sa chance et l'avait gâchée. Néanmoins... le Seigneur des Ténèbres pourrait se rappeler de lui justement parce qu'il avait échoué. Il conserverait cela dans sa mémoire pour éviter de se servir à nouveau de Mark. Cela n'avait pas d'importance que son Seigneur pense du mal de lui. Tant qu'il était dans son esprit, c'était tout ce qui comptait. Mark aurait juste besoin de persévérer afin de l'impressionner.

Avec n'importe quoi. _N'importe quoi._

Il ferma les yeux et essaya en vain de graver l'odeur du mage noir dans sa mémoire.

"Bien que cela ne devrait pas être étonnant," murmura son Seigneur d'un ton doucereux. La peau de Mark fut envahie de chair de poule. "Izar Black est un jeune homme très talentueux."

Une jalousie dévorante tordit son estomac. Mark ouvrit les yeux, prenant garde à bien lever la tête mais à ne pas croiser le regard de son Seigneur. "Malgré mon échec, Monsieur, j'ai pu remarquer qu'ils avaient l'air de se tourner autour. De manière presque obsessive." Il ne pouvait pas appeler Jedusor 'maître' car la Marque des Ténèbres sur son avant-bras lui interdisait de parler du Sous-secrétaire et du Seigneur des Ténèbres comme de la même personne.

"Oh ?" Ce dernier haussa un sourcil.

"Oui," poursuivit Mark qui espérait salir l'image qu'avait son Seigneur d'Izar Black. Malgré le fait que Lucius Malefoy avait été celui qui manifestait le plus d'intérêt, il voulait que Black soit ciblé. "C'était assez intime."

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres se pencha en arrière et un petit sourire traversa son visage alors qu'il parcourait des yeux le visage de Mark. "Et qu'est-ce qui vous donne l'impression, M. Lavern, que je me soucie de l'intérêt qu'ils semblent se porter ? Hmm ?"

Les joues de Mark se mirent à rougir d'embarras. "Je…" bégaya-t-il en baissant les yeux une fois de plus. "Je-je pensais que vous vouliez savoir tout ce qui aurait pu transparaître."

"En effet," fut la seule réponse de l'homme.

Avant que Mark ne puisse ouvrir la bouche pour rectifier ses propos, un coup retentit contre la porte. Le jeune sorcier se leva maladroitement alors que le Sous-secrétaire invitait le visiteur inconnu à entrer. Un homme roux, devant avoir l'âge de Mark, se présenta.

"M. Jedusor, un message pour vous." Il lui tendit un parchemin scellé avec un cachet de cire. Mark plissa les yeux en direction du blason de la famille mais ne parvint pas à l'identifier avant que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne brise le sceau.

"Je vous remercie, M. Weasley," le congédia-t-il.

Mark observa, curieux, l'homme ouvrir la lettre. Elle était inclinée de telle façon qu'il put clairement distinguer les grosses lettres épaisses inscrites dessus.

 ** _Il est en France._**

 ** _-R.A.B_**

Qui était R.A.B ? Mark fronça les sourcils, sentant une nouvelle vague de jalousie déferler en lui. Était-ce un espion du Seigneur des Ténèbres plus expérimenté ? Et qui était cet homme en France ? Izar Black ? Impossible. Pourquoi irait-il en France ? Quel serait le but derrière tout ça ?

En tout cas, Mark était heureux de ne pas être la personne concernée. Il vit les yeux du Seigneur des Ténèbres virer rouge le temps d'un instant sous son glamour. Mark recula d'un pas et échangea un rapide coup d'œil avec l'homme qui était en train de caresser l'anneau celtique à son doigt.

"Vous pouvez disposer, M. Lavern."

Mark ne fit rien d'autre que partir en courant de la pièce, effrayé par l'aura sombre que dégageait le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

{ **Death of Today** }

"Tu as des doutes ?" demanda doucement Lucius. "Tu sembles terriblement calme ce soir."

Izar lui lança un regard froid alors qu'ils montaient les marches de brique menant au vaste manoir. "Je me demandais juste comment j'allais faire pour me comporter comme un garçon de seize ans," mentit-il. "Bien que je suppose qu'être proche de ton fils me sera utile pour cette tâche." Lucius parut offensé mais se recomposa très vite avant qu'Izar ne puisse savourer l'effet produit par ses mots.

L'héritier Black n'était pas nerveux à l'idée de devoir prétendre faire son âge. Non, c'était la partie facile. Ce qui le troublait était la vision dont avait parlé Aiden avant qu'il ne parte. L'idée qu'il puisse échouer lui avait envoyé une sensation cruelle dans l'estomac. Cette mission était censée lui être profitable. Il était censé se venger d'un Seigneur des Ténèbres qui avait tiré les ficelles tout au long de l'année dernière.

Quand il avait entendu la prédiction d'Aiden, il l'avait d'abord rejetée avec virulence, prônant que c'était le sang d'Acelin Morel. Non le sien. Ça ne se pouvait pas. Cependant, même en effaçant l'information de son esprit, un mauvais pressentiment lui taraudait le crâne. Et plus il avait été proche d'arriver en France, plus il s'était intensifié. Si cela avait été à un autre moment ou si l'homme à débusquer n'avait pas été Morel, Izar aurait reporté son attaque jusqu'à ce qu'il soit plus préparé, plus susceptible d'obtenir l'approbation de Voldemort.

La vengeance était ce qui l'avait empêché de reconnaître la vision de son jeune _frère_. Voldemort se fichait de son désir de revanche. Il aurait simplement assigné un autre Mangemort à cette mission. Il ne pouvait pas contourner le problème autrement. Quelqu'un devait s'occuper _maintenant_ de Lord Morel. Et Izar était le seul à pouvoir le faire.

Donc, il avait finalement pris la vision d'Aiden comme un avertissement. Il allait devoir être prudent et faire profil bas jusqu'au moment propice pour frapper. Après tout, Voldemort avait dit que Morel n'avait aucun pouvoir. Izar espérait juste qu'il avait raison. Il ne voulait pas être celui qui serait témoin de l'erreur de jugement du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Izar tira sur son col haut lorsque le portier prit l'invitation de Lucius, et jeta un coup d'œil nonchalant par dessus son épaule, en direction des bois. Le ciel en France était nuageux cet après-midi, quelques flocons de neige se balançant au gré du vent. C'était fin novembre, il était certainement normal de voir de la neige. Le sol en était déjà recouvert de quelques centimètres. En Grande-Bretagne, il y avait eu une vague de chaleur. Pas de neige pour le moment. C'était presque comme si le temps était affecté par la guerre qui se profilait.

Quand ses yeux s'ajustèrent à l'obscurité, Izar repéra deux silhouettes sombres qui ne faisaient plus qu'un avec les arbres. Barty Croupton Jr. et Bellatrix Lestrange. Charmant. Ces deux Mangemorts étaient fous à lier et ne risquaient pas de se plier à ses directives. Néanmoins, il les ferait obéir. Ils devaient rester en retrait jusqu'à ce qu'Izar les appelle. Il n'avait fallu qu'un simple sort pour connecter leurs Marques des Ténèbres au bracelet qu'il avait reçu du Ministère ce matin. Tout ce qu'Izar avait à faire était d'appuyer sa baguette contre le bijou et ils seraient aussitôt capables de transplaner à l'endroit où il se trouvait.

"Et votre nom ?" aboya le portier avec un accent français prononcé.

Izar se retourna et examina l'homme de manière glaciale. "Harrison," il hésita brièvement. "Potter."

A côté de lui, Lucius plaça une main gantée sur sa bouche pour couvrir son sourire. "Mon invité," informa-t-il d'un air innocent. "Il était dit que je pouvais amener un accompagnateur, n'est-ce pas ?"

Le portier leur adressa un sourire crispé. "Bien sûr. Profitez de votre soirée." Le sorcier s'inclina bien bas et les portes derrière lui s'ouvrirent dans un léger grincement.

Izar se mordit la langue alors qu'il se forçait à marcher derrière Lucius, lui permettant de prendre les devants. Cela faisait partie de la ruse mais Malefoy semblait un peu trop fier de le diriger. Le jeune sorcier plissa les yeux dans sa direction et repensa à leur discussion cet après-midi au pub.

Une mutinerie. Izar réprima un reniflement de dédain à l'idée de s'emparer de l'armée de Voldemort. C'était complètement ridicule.

Est-ce que Lucius avait dit ça pour le tester ? Sur ordre de Voldemort ? Ou de son propre chef ? Il était peu probable qu'il suive Izar si ce dernier était assez fou pour défier Voldemort et remettre en jeu sa position de Seigneur des Ténèbres. S'il prévoyait une mutinerie, Lucius le soutiendrait certainement juste pour voir ce qui se passerait entre les deux concernés. Son soutien ne durerait qu'un temps, car l'homme baisait littéralement le sol que foulait Voldemort.

Dirigeant son attention vers la salle qui s'étendait sous ses yeux, Izar se fit la remarque qu'elle était splendide. Une couche d'or recouvrait les murs et les plafonds, ce qui faisait plus penser à l'intérieur d'une cathédrale qu'autre chose. Des scènes de l'histoire sorcière étaient peintes sur le plafond. Izar pouvait notamment y voir une guerre gobeline. Les créatures de couleur pêche se déplaçaient lentement, attirant l'attention sur la peinture brillante qui avait été utilisée. Et puis il y avait Merlin avec son manteau gris métallique. Il n'était pas surprenant de voir en face de lui la Fée Morgane qui ressemblait étonnamment fort à Bellatrix Lestrange.

C'était spectaculaire. Même l'or pur autour des vitraux avait été savamment gravé d'entrelacs et d'autres ornements divers.

"Si tu continues à faire cette tête, tu seras certain de faire ton âge," murmura Lucius, amusé.

Izar baissa d'un coup la tête et le fusilla du regard. "C'est à couper le souffle. Je n'ai jamais rien vu de pareil," se défendit-il avec calme.

"Le monde sorcier de Grande-Bretagne possède quelques cathédrales, mais rien de tel," murmura Lucius tandis qu'ils se fondaient à la foule d'invités. "Peut-être qu'après que notre maître aura refaçonné la Grande-Bretagne, tu pourras le convaincre de construire quelques bâtiments comme celui-ci."

Izar se rappela la maison d'été secrète de Tom Jedusor. Elle était magnifique avec toutes ses fenêtres et son architecture sobre. Une partie de lui aurait souhaité y retourner pour goûter de nouveau à la simplicité et la tranquillité.

"J'aurais cru qu'il y aurait plus de monde," chuchota-t-il en s'arrêtant près des rafraîchissements. Ses yeux balayèrent la salle, notant le nombre peu élevé de convives. La plupart des invités discutaient ou dansaient, mais il y en avait quelques-uns qui étaient assis et mangeaient des portions de nourriture pas plus grosses que sa paume de main.

La France n'était pas incroyablement différente de la Grande-Bretagne, mais d'une certaine façon, tout paraissait... plus élégant ? Pour ne pas dire gracieux. Mais là encore, ces personnes étaient très probablement des sang-purs. Et même en Grande-Bretagne, les sang-purs dégageaient une prestance que même les sang-mêlés peinaient à imiter. C'était quelque chose sur lequel Regulus allait devoir travailler dur avec Aiden.

"Acelin Morel est réputé pour ses soirées. Elles se déroulent presque toutes les semaines et la plupart des participants choisissent de ne venir que de temps en temps. Compte tenu du fait qu'il garde la localisation de ce lieu privée, ces événements mondains représentent son seul moyen de briguer la faveur des sang-purs et de rester en contact avec ses partisans. Il invite tous les plus grands politiciens d'Europe dans l'espoir qu'ils finissent par lui manger dans la main," souffla Lucius à son oreille.

Ce dernier faisait face à la salle tandis qu'Izar préférait regarder les différents verres de champagne. Lucius se tenait très près de lui et le jeune sorcier se demanda si c'était la peur qui le rendait désireux de sa proximité ou quelque chose de tout autre et de beaucoup plus sensuel. L'homme avait déjà exprimé son opinion quant à sa nouvelle couleur de cheveux, lui disant qu'elle devrait être permanente.

"Il semblerait qu'il ait déjà trouvé sa proie pour ce soir," murmura Lucius, légèrement déçu. "Bien qu'elle ne rivalise pas avec toi."

Izar tourna finalement la tête pour poser ses yeux sur la large table de réception. En son bout siégeait un homme qu'il savait être Acelin Morel, accompagné d'une femme aux cheveux blonds presque argentés. Elle semblait bien plus vieille que les préférences d'âge supposées de Morel, peut-être était-elle en fin de quarantaine voire début de la cinquantaine, mais comme n'importe quelle Vélane, elle était sublime. Cependant, Izar se surprit à l'ignorer en faveur du sorcier. Le nœud qu'il avait dans l'estomac se resserra à la vue d'Acelin. Sa magico-sensibilité s'agita avant de disparaître, le laissant dans l'ignorance quant à la capacité magique de leur hôte.

Il y avait quelque chose chez lui... Izar savait qu'il devait agir avec prudence. Acelin avait peut-être l'air d'une pédale avec ses cheveux blonds dorés qui cascadaient sur son visage et ses yeux foncés qui étincelaient de joie en écoutant ce que lui chuchotait à l'oreille sa compagne d'un soir... Mais Izar avait rarement tort à propos de quelqu'un. Et il savait que cet homme méritait plus de crédit que ce Voldemort lui accordait.

Les yeux perçants de Morel se levèrent et errèrent à travers la salle pour finalement tomber sur Lucius. Il haussa un sourcil, comme s'il était agréablement surpris par sa présence. Izar se prépara, sachant qu'il était le prochain dans sa ligne de mire.

Que devait-il faire ? Bouger ses lèvres ? Battre des cils ? Gémir le nom de l'homme à travers la salle comme une prostituée exubérante ? C'était une idée séduisante, mais qu'il ne s'abaisserait jamais à faire, ne serait-ce que pour son propre amusement.

Ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu, c'était qu'il resterait stupidement inactif lorsque son regard sombre se planta dans le sien. Izar se détourna et s'appuya contre la table de rafraîchissements. L'air était chargé d'une étrange énergie qui l'avertissait que quelque chose n'allait pas.

"Tu sens quelque chose ?" murmura Lucius qui se rapprocha de lui et posa une main sur son cou. Il semblait bien profiter de leurs fausses identités. "Veux-tu que l'on se replie et qu'on amène des renforts ? Tu as un esprit brillant, Izar, tu peux concevoir un plan bien meilleur que celui de ce soir. Cette soirée n'était qu'une suggestion, une idée à laquelle je n'aurais pas cru que tu aurais..."

Sa voix fléchit et Izar savait pourquoi. Sa propre Marque des Ténèbres le lançait, exprimant clairement le mécontentement et la fureur de Voldemort. Il lui fallut presque toute sa maîtrise de soi pour ne pas agripper son avant-bras atrocement douloureux. Izar échangea un regard avec Lucius et remarqua la crispation de sa bouche et la forte pression exercée par sa mâchoire.

"Qu'est-ce que tu ne m'as pas dit, Izar ?" s'enquit-il. "Pourquoi est-il en colère ? Tu lui as parlé de nos plans pour ce soir, n'est-ce pas ?"

Par habitude, Izar prit une grande inspiration et lui adressa un regard imperturbable. "Tu es plus que disposé à partir, Lucius." L'héritier Black se redressa avant de se tourner pour observer Morel qui s'était levé.

"Tu joues avec le _feu_ ," siffla Lucius, son attitude hautaine se mélangeant à un sentiment de frustration et d'angoisse.

Izar pinça les lèvres et lui jeta un coup d'œil en coin. "Et tu penses que je ne le sais pas ?" Il se rapprocha davantage de Malefoy et lui offrit un sourire amer. "Parfois, Lucius, j'aimerais pouvoir faire quelque chose sans l'approbation ou la permission de quelqu'un d'autre. Il y a des jours où j'aime me rappeler que je ne suis pas complètement une possession et que je suis ma propre personne sans que quelqu'un ne tire sur mes ficelles. Contrairement à toi, je ne peux me soustraire à Lord Voldemort. Tu ne vois notre maître que quand il t'appelle, moi je dois constamment lui faire face. Tout ce que je fais, tout ce que je dis, reste sous _sa_ surveillance"

Izar fit une pause et scruta son partenaire qui avait de nouveau revêtu un visage de marbre. "J'ai besoin de prendre ma revanche. Elle est _mienne_. Il ne peut pas me l'enlever. Je ne t'en tiendrai pas rigueur si tu partais, Lucius. Après tout, je t'ai impliqué sans son accord."

Ses yeux dansaient sur le visage d'Izar. "Je comprends," dit-il tranquillement. "Tu n'es pas fait pour être apprivoisé ou enchaîné à un maître." Il sembla satisfait de ce fait. "Malgré les conséquences, je voudrais rester et voir les résultats qui découleront de cette mission."

Izar se retint de répondre. Il vit Morel s'approcher d'eux, sa robe parfaitement ajustée battant contre ses chevilles.

" _Bonsoir_ ," salua Acelin en français. Sa voix suave était belle et aussi douce que la soie qui semblait enrober ses cheveux. "Je suis agréablement surpris de constater que vous avez accepté mon invitation, Lucius. Et je peux voir que vous avez amené quelqu'un avec vous."

Izar baissa les yeux et se rapprocha du corps du dénommé, voulant paraître vulnérable. C'était un combat pour lui de ne pas rencontrer les yeux de l'homme, mais il se tenait déjà sur une fine couche de glace. Tout mouvement brusque ou provocateur de sa part la briserait et rendrait Morel suspicieux.

Cependant, il était étonnant qu'Acelin soit venu si vite. Depuis combien de temps essayait-il d'amener Lucius en France ? Cela ne pouvait pas être l'apparence d'Izar qui l'avait attiré jusqu'ici. On ne pouvait pas être aussi affamé de sexe.

Si ?

"Bonsoir, Lord Morel," salua Lucius en retour, tout en posant une main sur l'épaule d'Izar. "J'aimerais vous présenter mon neveu éloigné, Harrison Potter. Il avait manifesté son intérêt à l'idée de venir en France. J'ai pensé que votre invitation serait l'occasion parfaite pour l'y emmener."

Une jubilation sadique tordit le ventre d'Izar alors qu'il dirigeait un regard timide vers Morel. Jouer avec les gens avait toujours eu un effet euphorisant sur lui. Et pourtant, il savait que cela aurait pu être encore plus amusant s'il ne devait pas faire preuve de prudence. La prédiction d'Aiden était encore fraîche dans son esprit tandis qu'il verrouillait ses yeux dans ceux du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

"C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer, Lord Morel," annonça-t-il en tendant la main.

Un sourire prédateur étira le beau visage de l'homme. Il ne pouvait pas avoir plus de trente-cinq ans, ce qui mit Izar sur ses gardes. Comment un politicien aussi influent pouvait-il être aussi jeune ? Et qui en plus volait dans les plumes de Jedusor ?

"Le plaisir est mien," murmura-t-il en retour. Il prit sa main et embrassa ses jointures. "Que fait un si jeune sorcier en France un soir d'école, hmm ?"

Izar ne put s'empêcher de rougir mais baissa les yeux alors que Morel avait toujours sa bouche contre sa peau. La bague celtique au doigt de son autre main le brûla, lui rappelant que Voldemort était parfaitement conscient qu'il était _infidèle_. Il ne savait pas ce qui était le pire. L'anneau ou la Marque des Ténèbres... Bien que lorsque sa bague s'était activée, la douleur de sa Marque s'était soudainement calmée.

"Je ne vais pas à une école de sorcellerie. J'ai un tuteur privé. Il m'enseigne actuellement tout sur la France," expliqua Izar qui retira plutôt vivement sa main, comme si le contact l'avait troublé. Il regardait tout sauf le regard intense de Morel, sachant que la plupart des sorciers de son âge manquaient de confiance en soi et devenaient soumis en compagnie de leurs supérieurs. "Quelle meilleure manière de comprendre la société sorcière de France que de la visiter en personne ?"

Morel eut un petit rire. Pauvre Lucius. L'homme était complètement ignoré au profit d'Izar.

"Et votre oncle s'est désigné comme chauffeur ?" se moqua Acelin qui se rapprocha de lui avant de fixer Lucius. "C'est surprenant que vous ayez réussi à éviter la réprobation de Jedusor, Lucius, vous qui êtes si proche de lui. Le Sous-secrétaire a décliné mon invitation chaque fois que je tenais une réception. Merlin m'en préserve, je n'ai aucune idée du pourquoi," déclara-t-il avec sarcasme avant que ses traits ne s'illuminent. "Mais je serais _honoré_ de vous montrer, M. Potter, tous les endroits les plus prestigieux de France si vous me le permettez."

Cela se passait exactement comme il l'avait espéré. L'homme se jetait directement dans la gueule du loup.

Izar se détesta au moment où il se frotta la nuque et lui sourit pathétiquement. "Je ne voudrais pas vous déranger, Lord Morel. Je me doute que vous devez être un homme occupé…" s'interrompit-il en jetant un regard piteux à Lucius comme pour lui demander de l'aide.

La seule réaction qu'eut Malefoy fut d'écarquiller légèrement les yeux. Bravo le jeu d'acteur.

"Baliverne," gloussa Lord Morel. Il plaça une main sur l'épaule d'Izar. "Je ramènerai le garçon à onze heures du soir, Lucius."

Celui-ci se recomposa et lui offrit un léger sourire. "Je vous remercie, Lord Morel. C'est très généreux de votre part." Ses yeux gris s'attardèrent sur Izar, lui demandant silencieusement s'il voulait toujours passer à l'attaque.

En réponse, Izar pencha la tête sur le côté avant d'être retourné de force par la prise d'Acelin. Même s'il voulait se sortir de ce pétrin, il ne pouvait pas le faire maintenant. Tout allait si vite. Le jeune Black avait prévu que Morel l'éloigne de Lucius mais il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il agirait aussi rapidement.

Il coula un regard suspicieux vers Morel. Était-il au courant d'une quelconque façon ? Izar n'avait pas pensé qu'il le reconnaîtrait. Il n'était apparu que trois fois dans la presse et à l'époque, il faisait plus jeune et avait quelques centimètres en moins.

Acelin attrapa son regard et sourit doucement. " _Vous êtes très beau_."

Izar lui adressa un sourire déconcerté, feignant la naïveté. "J'ai bien peur de ne pas parler beaucoup français," Il inclina légèrement la tête, ayant tout à fait compris ce que l'homme lui avait dit. "Mais c'est une très belle langue."

"En effet," approuva Morel. "Vous auriez l'air merveilleux si vous parliez ma langue."

"Je continuerai à pratiquer," murmura sèchement Izar. Il marchait d'un pas raide aux côtés d'Acelin dont la main reposait toujours sur son épaule. Ils se dirigèrent vers la table d'honneur que ce dernier avait occupée plus tôt et Izar se retrouva à détailler la femme qui était assise à côté de son siège vide. La sorcière blonde les regarda approcher, ses traits aussi durs que son regard.

"Ma femme," lui murmura Acelin à l'oreille lorsqu'il vit que la sorcière les observait.

"Votre femme ?" Izar laissa transparaître son incrédulité dans sa voix. Lucius n'avait jamais mentionné qu'Acelin s'était remarié, avec une femme plus âgée qui plus est. Il savait que l'homme avait autrefois été marié à une femme asiatique. Et cette union avait produit Airi, la jeune femme qui avait rivalisé avec Rogue en terme de connaissance des poisons ainsi que des potions, et qui fut plus tard tuée par Voldemort. Cette même femme qui avait exécuté les plans d'Acelin en attaquant Izar au Tournoi.

C'était difficile à comprendre. La mère d'Airi était décédée peu de temps après son accouchement et cette dernière avait été élevée par Morel. Mais leur âge... Acelin faisait trente-cinq ans maximum et Airi avait au moins vingt-cinq ans au moment de sa mort. Et si Morel était actuellement marié à cette femme, qu'est-ce qu'il faisait avec des hommes et des femmes ? Izar n'était pas naïf. Il savait que certains couples commettaient l'adultère, mais étant donné qu'Acelin était _connu_ pour fréquenter d'autres personnes... pourquoi sa femme irait-elle supporter pareil outrage ?

Ses yeux marron miel étaient vifs et brillaient d'intelligence, presque trop. Son port était majestueux et elle transpirait l'assurance, ce qui la rendait semblable à Narcissa Malefoy, sauf qu'elle paraissait beaucoup plus puissante et moins délicate. Sa beauté ne semblait qu'accessoire pour elle.

A mesure qu'il approchait, la perplexité et la suspicion d'Izar ne firent que s'aggraver tandis qu'elle l'examinait attentivement avant d'échanger un regard appuyé avec son mari.

Izar n'était pas au courant de tout ce qui se tramait. Et il savait qu'il allait le payer cher.

"Oui," rit doucement Acelin alors qu'il s'arrêtait près de son épouse. Sa main était toujours fermement agrippée à son épaule, lui coupant toute possibilité d'évasion. Autrement dit, si Izar _voulait_ effectivement s'enfuir. "Harrison Potter, j'aimerais vous présenter ma femme, Marjolaine."

Elle était encore plus belle de près, mais le sourire qui fendait son visage était prédateur. Cela démangeait Izar de lui renvoyer son propre petit rictus, comme pour lui certifier que sa baguette pouvait aller dans bien des endroits, et particulièrement dans son cul. Il méprisait les adultes. Surtout quand ils se croyaient supérieurs à la nouvelle génération seulement parce qu'ils avaient les rides et les années pour le prouver.

Néanmoins, Izar écarquilla un peu les yeux pour garder les apparences. Même si Morel savait d'une manière ou d'une autre qu'il n'était pas Harrison Potter, il valait mieux jouer la carte de la sûreté et continuer de jouer la comédie.

" _Enchanté, Harrison Potter_ ," souffla Marjolaine alors qu'elle posait sa coupe de champagne pour lui tendre sa main.

Izar fit une révérence et embrassa les jointures de ses doigts manucurés. "C'est un plaisir, Madame." Une fois qu'il se fut redressé, Izar fut suffisamment rapide pour la voir échanger une fois de plus un regard avec Acelin. Inconsciemment, il passa une main sur l'emplacement de sa baguette pour s'assurer qu'elle était toujours là.

"Je vais faire visiter quelques endroits de France à M. Potter pour le reste de la soirée," informa Morel à son épouse. "Cela ira sans moi ?"

Marjolaine battit des cils, amusée. "Combien ?"

Izar fronça les sourcils.

"Trois endroits," répondit avec aisance Acelin. Il sourit à Izar. "Trois," répéta-t-il doucement.

Izar hocha la tête tout en gardant un œil sur Marjolaine qui fit un geste du poignet en signe d'au revoir. Deux rangées de dents blanches, plus blanches encore que celles de Jedusor, furent dévoilées par sa bouche qui formait un sourire vicieux. "Alors profitez bien," murmura-t-elle. A lui, elle ajouta, "et amusez-vous."

L'héritier Black posa sur elle un regard confiant. "Je n'y manquerai pas."

Morel s'inclina bien bas devant sa conjointe. " _Vous et nul autre_ ," souffla-t-il la voix grave et profonde, dardant sur elle un regard pénétrant.

Izar essaya de rapidement traduire les mots, comprenant que cela voulait dire quelque chose comme 'aucun autre que vous'. Sa méfiance se décupla encore plus, mais il eut à peine le temps de spéculer qu'on l'éloignait déjà des convives pour aller vers la sortie arrière. Le rire de Marjolaine suivit ses pas, ce qui lui glaça les os. Peu de personnes s'insinuaient ainsi sous sa peau. Même Acelin Morel ne l'avait pas autant ébranlé qu' _elle_.

Avant qu'Izar ne soit complètement tiré hors de la pièce, il attrapa le regard de Lucius et put lire sur ses lèvres son avertissement silencieux : _il sait._

Malefoy fit un pas en avant, mais Izar ne put pas voir ce qu'il allait faire ensuite car il disparut à l'arrière du manoir. C'était risqué de sonner l'alarme maintenant, mais son instinct ne le trompait presque jamais. Acelin n'avait pas semblé masquer ses propres soupçons et son échange avec Marjolaine n'avait été que le facteur décisif.

Le feu qui avait embrasé ses yeux lorsqu'il les avait posés sur sa femme ne pouvait qu'être le signe d'une admiration et d'une affection sans bornes. Il ne pouvait pas être infidèle.

Alors pourquoi Acelin ramenait-il des jeunes blonds chez lui ?

Trois endroits. Trois. _Trois_ Mangemorts accompagnaient Izar.

"Amusant," lâcha ce dernier d'une voix traînante quand il fit le lien avec ce qui s'était passé entre Acelin et son épouse. Sa couverture était tombée. S'il en avait seulement déjà eu une... Il tenta de se dégager de la prise du Seigneur des Ténèbres mais celui-ci le maintenait avec force. "Vous devez penser que je suis plutôt long à la détente."

"Non," dit Morel. " _Vous_ avez cru que _je_ l'étais. Ce fut votre première erreur, ce qui fait de vous pour le coup un véritable imbécile."

"Me servir de vos vulnérabilités n'était pas une erreur," rétorqua Izar alors qu'ils traversaient rapidement les cuisines et les salles à manger vides. "Vous aimez passer votre temps avec des jeunes blonds. Pourtant, vous semblez dévoué à votre femme. Pourquoi ?" Il avait besoin de savoir afin de satisfaire sa curiosité, une curiosité dont Voldemort l'avait toujours mis en garde. Cela lui avait finalement porté préjudice.

Cependant, il n'avait pas besoin de s'inquiéter. Acelin ne répondit pas à sa question. Ses cheveux blonds dorés s'agitaient dans l'air tandis qu'il entraînait précipitamment Izar à travers le grand labyrinthe qu'était son manoir. Il se laissa faire, choisissant de ne pas attirer l'attention des invités sur lui. Même si l'adrénaline montait à l'intérieur de lui, Izar était incapable de faire fonctionner correctement sa magico-sensibilité. Pour le moment, Acelin Morel était une énigme dangereuse.

Soudain, celui-ci lui saisit les épaules et le plaqua contre un mur. Ses yeux noirs luisaient d'une hilarité malveillante. "Je n'ai jamais trahi ma femme avant et je n'ai jamais pensé à commettre un tel parjure. Mais _vous_... vous êtes un véritable bonheur pour les yeux, un joyau flamboyant. Et quoi de mieux ? Jedusor vous a envoyé. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres de Grande-Bretagne. Je me ferais un plaisir de vous goûter et de violer chaque parcelle de votre corps avant de vous tuer."

Izar resta imperturbable. Malgré cette menace directe, la chose la plus alarmante qu'Acelin avait confessée était le fait qu'il _savait_ que le Sous-secrétaire était le Seigneur des Ténèbres de Grande-Bretagne. "Jedusor ?" s'exclama-t-il avec un léger rire. "J'admets que le Seigneur des Ténèbres m'a envoyé, oui, mais le vieux Jedusor n'a rien à voir avec ma présence ici."

Morel passa sa langue sur sa lèvre supérieure et se rapprocha de lui. "Ne soyez pas élusif, cela ne vous sied pas, mon petit." Son ongle traça la ligne de sa mâchoire et remonta jusqu'à ses lèvres. "Et les cheveux blonds non plus, M. Black."

Tout s'écroulait autour d'Izar. Ses plans, son désir de vengeance, sa fierté... anéantis, gisant sur le sol, près de ses chaussures cirées.

Dans le déni, il lâcha un rugissement et redressa la tête pour la cogner violemment contre le front baissé de Morel. Un bruit sourd très satisfaisant retentit et l'homme trébucha en arrière, poussant un cri de surprise et de douleur mêlées. Il chargea Izar mais celui-ci esquiva et lui donna un bon coup de poing dans le nez avant qu'il ne se fasse agripper par le col et jeter contre la table sur laquelle reposaient des casseroles ainsi que des poêles en argent. Les quelques elfes de maison à l'intérieur de la cuisine où ils se trouvaient s'enfuirent, leurs oreilles affaissées par la peur.

Le jeune sorcier se releva de la table qu'il avait entraînée dans sa chute et considéra Acelin à travers ses paupières baissées. Il s'occupait de son nez ensanglanté. "Pourquoi le Seigneur des Ténèbres vous a envoyé ? Il tue ma fille mais n'a pas l'audace de s'en prendre à moi en personne. Est-ce qu'il est effrayé ?" L'homme respira profondément, semblant quelque peu dérouté du point de vue d'Izar, si ce dernier avait bien sûr quelque chose à dire à ce sujet. "Et _qu'est-ce_ que vous êtes—"

Lucius profita du moment pour faire une entrée héroïque dans la cuisine. Sa baguette était tendue et la marque de brûlure qui s'étalait sur le mur près de la tête d'Acelin aurait atteint sa cible s'il n'avait pas esquivé à temps. Mais derrière Lucius arrivaient ses propres renforts.

Izar s'accroupit derrière un comptoir et inclina la tête, s'accordant un moment de réflexion. Lui et les Mangemorts étaient en infériorité numérique. Ils se trouvaient en territoire inconnu, celui de l'ennemi. Et quelqu'un avait prévenu Acelin Morel de sa possible venue et tentative d'assassinat sur sa personne. Mais qui ? Les seuls qui savaient pour cette mission initialement attribuée par le Seigneur des Ténèbres étaient les membres du Premier Cercle…

Izar siffla entre ses dents, la force anormale qu'il dégageait craquelant le sol sur lequel il s'appuyait. Ils devaient battre en retraite. Oui, Izar allait devoir garder la tête haute face aux moqueries et aux critiques lorsqu'il rentrerait en Grande-Bretagne. Et survivre à la fureur de Voldemort. Mais cela sauverait la vie de trois Mangemorts du Premier Cercle.

Izar s'élança et sprinta jusque Lucius. Il jeta son bras autour de sa taille et les fit courir vers la sortie. "Nous devons nous replier," ordonna-t-il en sortant sa baguette qu'il pointa en direction du plafond. D'un sortilège informulé, ledit plafond s'effondra sur les sorciers français qui venaient de surgir dans la cuisine. Pour faire bonne mesure, Izar déclencha un incendie derrière eux afin de ralentir leurs ennemis.

"C'est le meilleur plan que j'ai pu entendre de toute la nuit, j'en ai bien peur," approuva Lucius.

Tous deux fuirent le manoir et commencèrent à s'enfoncer dans la neige. Leurs robes entravaient leurs mouvements, mais Bellatrix et Croupton Jr. les rejoignirent à mi-chemin après avoir entendu le son de l'explosion.

"Vous avez déjà accompli la mission ?" s'enquit Barty qui leva ses yeux noirs vers le manoir. A ses côtés, Bellatrix contempla la scène, émerveillée.

Izar grogna et saisit Barty par le col afin de le forcer à s'éloigner du manoir. "Pas exactement," siffla-t-il. "Il y a un léger changement de plan". Par dessus l'épaule de Barty, Izar attrapa le regard de Lucius. "Nous devons battre en retraite."

Ils se rapprochaient de l'entrée du bois lorsque leurs poursuivants émergèrent finalement du manoir. "Battre en retraite ?" pouffa Barty. "Tu plaisantes. Je ne suis pas venu en France pou accompagner un _enfant_ , un simple garçon, juste pour fuir. Notre maître voit peut-être quelque chose en toi, Black, mais je te trouve incroyablement immature et inconscient en ce qui concerne—"

Izar prit fermement son visage entre ses deux mains. Peu importait qu'ils aient arrêté de fuir les Français ou que les sortilèges et maléfices passaient à quelques centimètres de sa peau. Il ne permettrait pas à Barty Croupton Jr. de lui marcher ainsi sur les pieds.

Celui-ci siffla sous la pression qu'Izar exerçait sur son visage avant de tomber à genoux. Le jeune sorcier s'inclina et appuya son front contre celui de Croupton. "Je me fiche complètement de l'opinion que tu as de moi. Les Français ont été prévenus de notre arrivée. Nous sommes en infériorité numérique," souffla-t-il à son visage. "Je suis aux commandes et tu as tout intérêt à suivre mes ordres, car sinon j'enverrais volontiers ton sale cul sur le champ de bataille en m'en servant comme projectile."

Avant qu'Izar ne perde son sang-froid et broie son crâne, une main délicate caressa sa joue. L'héritier Black se retourna et relâcha la tête de Barty. La rage et l'humiliation qu'il ressentait par rapport aux événements de ce soir brouillaient sa vision. En face de lui se tenait Bellatrix, une moue affichée sur ses lèvres. Elle se rapprocha davantage de lui et pressa sa poitrine contre son torse. Son haleine fraîche lui chatouilla le nez avant qu'elle ne se penche plus près et ne lui donne un coup de langue rapide sur la joue. "Je pense que nous pouvons les affronter," murmura-t-elle d'une voix séduisante. "Ton pouvoir... il émane de toi par _vagues_."

Izar détourna son visage d'elle et captura le regard de Lucius avant d'évaluer l'armée qui approchait. Il y aurait environ dix sorciers pour chacun d'entre eux. Son corps vibrait et palpitait sous l'assaut des ondes magiques qu'il exhalait.

Izar pinça les lèvres, déterminé, alors qu'il voyait un sort fondre sur lui et les trois autres Mangemorts. Il se pencha et l'attrapa au vol avec le bout de sa baguette avant de le renvoyer vers leurs ennemis. Le sortilège frappa un homme qui n'avait rien vu venir et celui-ci fut renversé en arrière.

Izar lâcha un ronronnement de satisfaction. "Nous restons," ordonna-t-il avant de faire un autre pas en avant. Il entendit au loin les caquètements jubilatoires de Bellatrix. Sa conscience de la présence de ses trois coéquipiers devint floue et vague alors qu'il se plongeait entièrement dans la bataille.

Du sang. Beaucoup de sang fut versé par sa main. Izar n'avait aucune pitié, aucune clémence, il massacrait simplement les sorciers qui affluaient vers lui. Vu qu'ils étaient des citoyens ordinaires, et surtout des politiciens pompeux, ils n'étaient pas entraînés au combat comme les Aurors. Izar en tirait profit et se jetait sur eux sans aucune retenue. Il se retrouva à admirer la neige maculée de tâches pourpres, se préoccupant peu des réactions de ses adversaires lorsqu'ils se rendirent compte qu'ils n'avaient aucune chance.

L'humiliation cuisante et la honte d'avoir vu son plan être contrecarré amplifiaient la puissance de ses attaques. La peau n'était aucune barrière pour lui car il la déchirait. Izar manipulait les os de leurs propriétaires afin de les utiliser comme des armes, perforant leurs organes. Avant, l'air glacial sentait la neige. Maintenant, la puanteur du sang et des viscères surplombait tout le reste.

C'était fantastique. Izar fut vaguement conscient qu'il se tordait de rire. Rire. C'était devenu rare ces jours-ci. Sans Sirius, l'humour loufoque était difficile à trouver. Ce soir, ses rires n'étaient pas produits à cause de blagues absurdes, mais parce qu'il se sentait incroyablement _bien._ Rien n'était comparable à ce qu'il ressentait maintenant. Le sexe. L'amour. Rien n'était aussi fort que ce qu'il éprouvait. Ses entrailles se réchauffaient doucement et il se sentait comme si son corps était trop étroit pour le contenir entièrement.

Alors que son adversaire tombait lourdement au sol avec un trou dans le front, Izar se retourna et essuya le liquide épais sur son visage. Une chose qui lui manquait de son passé d'être humain était de sentir son cœur battre la chamade dans sa poitrine, un signe évident qu'il dépassait ses limites. Mais il n'y aurait désormais plus aucune limite pour lui. Et étrangement, Izar déplorait cette perte.

Il surprit le regard de Lucius fixé sur lui et cligna des yeux quand il réalisa que l'homme le dévisageait avec terreur et admiration. Izar lui fit un large sourire qui s'estompa rapidement lorsqu'il entendit des bruits de transplanage. Le jeune sorcier ne put mettre le doigt sur ce qu'il ressentit à la vue des Mangemorts fondus dans l'ombre du bois qui les encerclait. L'armée n'était pas complète, mais ils étaient suffisamment nombreux pour qu'Izar se sente insulté. Voldemort pensait qu'il avait besoin d'autant d'aide...

Ce dernier se dressait à l'avant de son armée, sa longue cape à capuche dissimulant toute émotion qu'il aurait pu revêtir.

Le groupe se trouvait à quelques pas derrière Izar et les trois autres. Ils ressemblaient à des épouvantails moldus, alignés au bord du bois, raides comme des planches. Bellatrix et lui s'échangèrent un regard, la même idée traversant leurs esprits.

Ils ne voulaient pas partager. Ils avaient déjà tué plus de la moitié des sorciers français. La moitié restante serait tout aussi facilement abattue. Une aide supplémentaire ne ferait qu'entraver leur chance de satisfaire leur propre besoin insatiable.

Izar ignora les Mangemorts et continua d'attaquer. Étant donné qu'il allait devoir travailler avec les Langues-de-plomb à partir de maintenant, il savourerait cette bataille autant que possible.

Il esquiva le Sortilège de la Mort lancé par un sorcier brun avant de pivoter sur lui-même et de percuter le nez de son opposant avec son coude. Sans perdre de temps, Izar ramena son bras vers l'avant et se servit de sa baguette comme d'une lance. Il l'enfonça dans l'orbite de son nouvel adversaire et la plongea aussi loin que possible, se délectant de la fontaine de sang chaud qui lui frappa la joue.

Izar sourit sadiquement alors qu'il rencontrait le seul œil fonctionnel de l'homme. " _Bombarda_ ," murmura-t-il innocemment.

La victime n'eut que le temps de pousser un cri bref mais aigu avant que le maléfice ne prenne effet. Sa tête explosa, dispersant les restes de son crâne et de son cerveau sur la neige souillée. Izar relâcha son souffle et utilisa sa manche pour retirer le sang dans ses yeux, tout en cherchant sa prochaine cible.

Cependant, il ne put aller bien loin.

Un bruissement dans ses cheveux fut son seul avertissement avant que quelque chose de lourd n'entre en collision avec son estomac. Sa respiration fut coupée net alors qu'il volait sur plusieurs mètres et s'effondrait lourdement dans la neige. Izar grogna et ferma les yeux face à la douleur qui vrillait ses côtes. La magie ne l'avait pas frappé. Alors quoi ?

Il se releva avec grâce et choisit d'ignorer sa côte alors qu'elle se réalignait de travers. C'était le point négatif de pouvoir guérir aussi vite. Il y avait des moments où il guérissait très mal et la seule façon de corriger cela était de la casser encore une fois afin de la remettre correctement.

Izar cherchait après sa baguette quand il remarqua une silhouette qui fonçait de nouveau sur lui à une vitesse anormale. Les cheveux blonds dorés prouvaient que c'était Acelin Morel, qui était d'ailleurs resté suspicieusement inactif jusqu'à présent. Et sa vitesse confirmait l'idée d'Izar selon laquelle il n'était pas _humain_. Mais vampire. Cet homme devait être un vampire. Et le jeune Black ne pouvait se défendre physiquement avec tous les Mangemorts autour.

Izar s'éloigna rapidement et ses réflexes l'aidèrent à éviter une autre collision. Alors qu'il sortait sa baguette, se préparant à rôtir une bonne fois pour toute le Seigneur des Ténèbres, il reçut un coup de pied dans le bras. Perdant son équilibre, Izar haleta et lâcha sa baguette, le choc ayant déboîté son épaule.

"Tu n'auras pas besoin de magie," fit remarquer narquoisement Morel. "J'ai juste besoin de toi. Et de tes réponses." Il se pencha, un rictus aux lèvres. "Et il y a beaucoup de choses auxquelles tu dois répondre." Acelin se rapprocha davantage, soufflant son haleine au visage d'Izar. "Et j'obtiendrai ces réponses. Mais pas ici," pouffa-t-il. "Loin des Seigneurs des Ténèbres possessifs."

Izar ne lança qu'un rapide coup d'œil à Lord Voldemort qui approchait avant qu'il ne soit saisi par le col et contraint de transplaner aux côtés de Morel.

Eh bien... _merde_... qui a dit qu'Acelin avait toutes les réponses ?


	17. Partie II Chapitre 17

****Chapitre 17****

Izar atterrit lourdement sur le sol frais. Il plissa les yeux, essayant de stabiliser sa vision qui tanguait. Le jeune sorcier releva la tête et tomba sur son reflet dans un ruisseau gelé. Son environnement s'avérait être une forêt et il en déduisit donc qu'il ne devait pas se trouver très loin de l'endroit où la bataille se déroulait actuellement. Cependant, une bataille était un bien grand mot pour désigner ce qu'elle était vraiment. Izar s'était presque occupé à lui tout seul de l'armée de Morel avec Bellatrix, Barty et Lucius à ses côtés.

Izar entendit un maléfice fuser derrière lui, et du bout des doigts, il souleva son corps du sol pour se retourner rapidement. Il garda ses genoux tendus lorsqu'il se mit en position accroupie afin d'être prêt à attaquer à tout instant.

Ce fut très satisfaisant de voir Acelin soigner la plaie béante qui mangeait tout le côté de son visage. Il semblerait que Voldemort avait eu le temps de porter un coup avant qu'ils ne transplanent. Cependant, la blessure qu'il avait infligée se referma au bout de quelque secondes.

"Tu n'as jamais couché avec eux," murmura Izar en observant Acelin à travers ses cils baissés. "Ces blonds que tu ramenais soi-disant chez toi ? Tu ne les as jamais baisés. Tu buvais leur sang. Quel curieux fétichisme... de boire et de tuer des hommes et femmes blonds. Jeunes. Mais...," Il fit une pause et planta ses yeux dans le regard sombre d'Acelin. "J'imagine qu'ils ont meilleur goût."

Ce dernier cligna des yeux, le même sourire méprisant toujours accolé à sa bouche suite à l'attaque de Voldemort. Son sourire finit par s'élargir. "Eh bien… ne voilà pas un petit malin ?" Acelin se leva du sol enneigé et commença à marcher en cercle autour d'Izar. C'était comme s'il avait tout oublié de Voldemort à l'instant où il avait remarqué que sa récompense se trouvait juste en face de lui. "J'ai développé des goûts particuliers. Ceux qui ont les cheveux blonds tendent à avoir un sang plus riche et sucré."

Izar garda le dos tourné vers Morel mais les sens en alerte.

"Mais toi... tu possèdes le sang d'une créature," poursuivit-il. "Rien de ce que j'ai pu sentir auparavant. Quoi qu'il en soit, tu n'es pas humain. Le venin dans ton système sanguin te donne une odeur épicée. Et ton sang doit probablement être très fluide. Ce qui ne le rend pas du tout appétissant pour quelqu'un d'autre que ton compagnon."

"Je ne sais pas si je devrais me sentir insulté ou soulagé du fait que tu penses que j'ai une odeur _épicée_ _,_ " lâcha Izar d'une voix traînante, ignorant le commentaire de l'homme à propos de son 'compagnon'. Il était certain que Morel ne savait pas que Jedusor était une créature. C'était au moins un point positif à sa situation. Cependant, pourquoi Acelin n'avait pas senti son sang de créature comme il l'avait fait pour Izar ? A moins, bien sûr, qu'il ne soit devenu un vampire après sa rencontre avec le Sous-secrétaire. "Quand as-tu été transformé ?"

Acelin haussa les sourcils. "Quand _toi_ as-tu été transformé ?"

"Il y a une semaine à peu près, enlève ou rajoute quelques jours," répondit Izar en toute honnêteté, un petit rictus sur les lèvres. Tant de choses semblaient s'être passées depuis.

"Ah," entama Acelin qui gardait toujours la même allure en tournant autour de la silhouette accroupie d'Izar. "Et qu'est-ce que tu _es_ ? Quel petit soldat a créé Jedusor pour vaincre ses ennemis ? Pas un vampire, mais quelque chose de similaire, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Ta femme," Izar changea abruptement de sujet alors qu'il fixait Acelin par dessus son épaule. "Est-elle vraiment ton épouse ? Une Vélane ? Incroyable, vraiment. Un vampire et une Vélane. Qui l'aurait cru ?" Il lui lança un sourire éclatant. "Elle est plutôt vieille pour toi, non ?"

Il avait touché un nerf sensible. Morel se précipita sur lui mais Izar s'était préparé. Il bondit sur la pointe des pieds et atterrit à quelques mètres d'un arbre. Il observa avec plaisir Acelin fulminer. Ce dernier avait sorti les crocs, ne cachant plus qui il était vraiment. Izar eut un petit rire en étudiant le vieux sorcier. Il ne lui donnerait pas la satisfaction de devenir sa propre créature. D'une façon ou d'une autre, si Acelin sortait vivant de cet affrontement, le jeune Black ne voulait pas qu'il en sache plus que ce qu'il savait déjà.

"Je suis aussi âgé qu'elle, sale gosse," grogna Acelin. "Le venin de vampire m'a gardé dans la fleur de l'âge. Quels idiots sont-ils de croire que j'utilise des charmes pour paraître plus jeune."

"Comme cela doit être dur," souffla Izar avec une compassion feinte. "Avoir une femme... ou un compagnon vieillissant... dont le sang Vélane n'acceptera jamais ton venin ? Quelle histoire tragique." Il agrippa l'écorce de l'arbre avant de se glisser de l'autre côté du tronc.

Quelque chose clochait dans ces révélations. Il comprenait que Morel devait avoir été transformé après sa dernière rencontre avec Jedusor. Mais ce dernier croyait-il vraiment qu'Acelin se servait de charmes et de glamours pour paraître plus jeune ? Qui plus est, quand lui-même utilisait lesdits procédés pour se rendre plus vieux ?

Cela pouvait être possible. Jedusor avait une piètre opinion d'Acelin et croyait qu'il ne faisait qu'appâter des partisans avec son argent et sa position influente en tant que politicien. Les charmes de rajeunissement étaient largement utilisés dans le monde sorcier. Et l'apparence d'Acelin à l'âge de trente-cinq ans n'était pas choquante par rapport à celle de sa femme de cinquante ans. Leur fausse différence d'âge causée par leur physique n'était pas si grande que ça, donc Izar pouvait comprendre que Voldemort n'ait pas su pour son statut de vampire.

Ou alors il savait et s'était simplement dit qu'Izar pouvait le découvrir par lui-même ?

Repoussant sa colère face à cette possibilité, Izar se mit à croire qu'il y avait quelque chose de plus à ce mystère. A la relation d'Acelin avec _elle_. Il paraissait tendu à chaque fois que le jeune Black parlait d'elle. Et lors de la réception, elle l'avait rendu mal à l'aise. Alors qu'Acelin s'était incliné devant elle, Marjolaine avait à peine battu d'un cil devant ses confessions d'amour et de loyauté. Elle feignait la nonchalance et l'impassibilité. Avait-elle caché sa jalousie au sujet du choix de nourriture de son mari ? Étaient-ils de véritables partenaires de vie ? Ou un simple couple ?

"Tu ne sais rien," siffla Morel, les yeux incandescents.

"Éclaire moi donc," Izar arbora un large sourire.

Le mage noir français se tenait à quelques mètres de lui et le scrutait à travers ses yeux plissés. L'homme aimait penser qu'il avait le dessus, mais en réalité, c'était Izar qui contrôlait le cours de cette conversation. Et plutôt facilement d'ailleurs. Il se demanda si Acelin était vraiment une menace, si Jedusor avait eu raison de supposer qu'il ne détenait aucun pouvoir. Être vampire lui offrait quelques avantages, mais il ne paraissait pas posséder un tempérament aussi dominateur et autoritaire que la plupart des Seigneurs des Ténèbres.

S'il n'était pas aussi puissant qu'Izar le croyait, alors comment savait-il qu'il n'était pas Harrison Potter ? Il devait avoir un espion. Mais qui ?

"Pourquoi ne m'éclairerais- _tu_ pas sur les plans du Seigneur des Ténèbres ?" Acelin poussait sa propre enquête. "La plupart des Seigneurs des Ténèbres font tout leur possible pour devenir immortels. Et pas mal d'entre eux réussissent." Son visage s'obscurcit, très légèrement, mais Izar fut assez vif pour le noter. "Es-tu une expérience de Jedusor ? Est-ce qu'il se sert de toi pour tester sa théorie de l'immortalité ?"

"Je crains ne pas pouvoir répondre à ça," Izar sourit faiblement et se déplaça cette fois derrière le tronc d'arbre en lançant un rapide coup d'œil à Morel. "Ou... peut-être que je te l'expliquerais si tu me disais qui t'a averti de mon arrivée."

Acelin retroussa sa lèvre supérieure, ce qui dévoila ses crocs acérés. Ses incisives étaient à peu près de la même longueur que celles de Voldemort, et beaucoup plus longues que celles d'Izar. "Si tu ne me donnes pas de ton plein gré des réponses mon garçon, alors il se pourrait que je vais devoir les extraire de toi." Il redressa ses griffes qui s'allongeaient peu à peu, ses épaules se courbant alors que sa part vampire prenait le dessus sur son corps.

Izar ouvrit la bouche avec une surprise moqueuse, reculant lentement loin de Morel. "Tu as conscience que le Seigneur des Ténèbres a commencé à te pourchasser dès que tu as transplané. Tu n'iras pas bien loin avec seulement des réponses à tes questions."

Acelin le considéra pendant un long moment, paraissant un peu déçu et pensif à la fois. "Ne sais-tu pas prendre soin de toi-même, Izar ?" Morel perdit son air contemplatif avant d'avancer vers lui à pas mesurés. "Je suppose que non. Ma fille a presque réussi à t'éliminer trois fois l'an dernier. Comme on me l'a répété, tu as toujours besoin que le Seigneur des Ténèbres te berce contre son sein. N'est-ce pas vrai ?"

Izar perdit sa bonne humeur, son sourire tombant aussi rapidement qu'un poids lourd en chute libre. Ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans l'écorce alors qu'il regardait Acelin s'approcher de lui.

Le mage noir français eut un rire bas. "Ai-je touché un point sensible ? Ai-je dit la vérité à haute voix ?" Il inclina la tête sur le côté. "Ne devrais-je pas te livrer la dure et froide réalité ? Tu n'es rien. _Rien_."

L'héritier Black se décolla de l'arbre et s'élança brusquement vers lui. Il ne s'était jamais servi de ses capacités de créature lors d'un combat. Après tout, Voldemort lui rappelait sans cesse qu'il devait se comporter comme un humain. Il n'avait encore jamais eu l'occasion de tester quoi que ce soit. Bon sang, il ne savait même pas ce qu'il pouvait faire ou non.

Cela expliquait peut-être pourquoi Acelin l'avait si facilement attrapé et éjecté comme s'il ne pesait rien.

Le dos d'Izar percuta le tronc d'un arbre. Il se demanda vaguement si le bruit sourd qui avait résonné provenait de l'arbre ou de son dos. Il tomba à genoux, ses mains pressées contre le sol et fronça les sourcils en essayant de rassembler ses esprits. Malheureusement, les vampires étaient connus pour leur mauvais tempérament et leur incapacité à se contrôler quand ils devenaient assoiffés de sang.

Morel le saisit par la gorge et le souleva du sol, son corps désormais suspendu dans les airs. Le vampire émit un petit rire sifflant. "Qu'est-ce que tu es ? Une saleté de fée ?" Avec son autre main, Acelin frappa sa joue avec ses griffes, déchirant sa peau. "Tu es plutôt mignon."

Izar bouillonnait de rage, se raccrochant aux poignets de son assaillant. Il luttait pour garder son glamour en place tant qu'il en était encore capable, mais il savait qu'il ne tarderait pas à se dissiper.

La main qui emprisonnait son cou se desserra légèrement et Morel recouvrit sa bouche avec la sienne. Le jeune sorcier grogna et se sentit écœuré, à la fois par la salive de l'homme et l'anneau celtique qui lui brûlait le doigt.

Morel lécha lentement les lèvres d'Izar, comme s'il savourait la sensation. Sa main opposée descendit sur son torse avant de saisir son entrejambe. "Oh, dis donc," chuchota-t-il contre sa bouche, sa main se faisant plus audacieuse entre ses jambes. "Tu es plutôt _gros_ pour quelqu'un de ta... délicatesse." Ses yeux bruns s'ouvrirent et rencontrèrent les siens. "On dit que plus un sorcier possède du pouvoir et de la puissance, plus sa circonférence est large."

Izar relâcha son corps dans la prise de l'homme, les pieds pendant au-dessus du sol, son sexe tout aussi peu réactif face à sa tentative de séduction. "Vraiment ?" souffla-t-il à son visage. "Alors je ne peux qu'imaginer à quel point la tienne doit être petite."

Izar ramena vers lui son pied et enfonça violemment sa botte dans la région pelvienne d'Acelin. La main autour de sa gorge se desserra et le jeune sorcier tomba par terre, se réceptionnant sur la pointe des pieds. Grâce à ses réflexes, il bloqua rapidement le coup que lui envoyait Acelin avec le dos de son avant-bras et ce dernier put alors voir les ongles de sa main s'allonger.

Izar sentit son glamour s'évaporer, mais cela ne sembla que lui donner davantage d'énergie pour contrer l'offensive brutale d'Acelin.

Ce dernier était rapide, mais Izar l'était encore plus alors qu'il bloquait sa série d'attaques. Mais comme il n'était pas entraîné pour se battre au corps-à-corps, il se fit avoir par une feinte du vampire, ses griffes manquant presque de lui érafler le visage et le cou.

"Tu es une _fée_ ," souffla Acelin qui se jeta de nouveau à la gorge vulnérable d'Izar. Ses yeux notèrent rapidement ses oreilles pointues et ses yeux verts brillants avant qu'il n'essaye de percer sa défense. "Une expérience ratée de Jedusor, j'imagine."

Dans un accès de colère, Izar attrapa son bras et le tordit dans la direction opposée jusqu'à ce qu'il rompe. De sa main libre, il frappa ensuite son visage. "Je ne suis _pas_ une fée," siffla-t-il, ses crocs salivant à l'idée de déchirer sa gorge.

Son premier coup de poing avait bien amoché la tempe de Morel. Son deuxième coup de poing fit gonfler et saigner son globe oculaire. Et son troisième...

Izar n'eut jamais l'opportunité d'infliger un troisième coup. Deux mains poussèrent violemment sa poitrine, ce qui le projeta en arrière. Avant qu'il ne percute l'arbre derrière lui, il fit un salto arrière, atterrissant sur ses mains avant de poser les pieds. Cependant, dès que ses orteils touchèrent le sol, Acelin fondit sur lui et le déséquilibra.

Le vampire se mouvait avec une grande agilité et finit par arracher le bras droit d'Izar de son épaule. Ce dernier hurla, sentant son bras détaché en partie de son corps pendre maladroitement dans le vide. Du sang se déversa au sol. Mais Acelin n'avait pas fini. Il cloua ses mains de part et d'autre de son visage et lui tordit le cou.

Les yeux d'Izar s'écarquillèrent et il s'écroula à terre, la nuque brisée. La douleur avait été si intense qu'aucun son n'était sorti de sa gorge. L'héritier Black avait la joue pressée contre la neige, se retrouvant incapable de bouger. Il devrait être mort. Une nuque brisée aurait tué n'importe quel autre être humain.

Malheureusement, cela n'avait pas été le cas.

Izar pouvait déjà sentir les os qui essayaient de se réparer. Il pouvait les _entendre_ geindre à l'intérieur de son corps alors que son venin guérissait son cou et son bras. Ses yeux verts fixèrent le liquide carmin qui se répandait lentement sur la neige d'un blanc éclatant, coulant jusqu'à ses griffes. Même si le sang venait de lui, Izar pensa tout de même que le tableau était fascinant. Magnifiquement morbide.

Il entendit Acelin prendre ses distances, comme s'il rassemblait son énergie avant d'attaquer à nouveau. C'était une pause inutile. Un vampire n'avait pas besoin de reprendre des forces pour porter un coup fatal. Ils étaient des créatures incontrôlables.

Alors pourquoi Acelin s'était-il empêché de l'achever ?

L'héritier Black essaya de tourner la tête, sachant que s'il gardait sa position actuelle, il guérirait mal. Mais il ne pouvait pas bouger. Au lieu de ça, il continua de regarder son sang, se souvenant de Voldemort alors que celui-ci se vantait d'avoir conçu une créature supérieure à toute autre. Avait-il donc été trop arrogant ? Ou Izar était-il tout simplement destiné à échouer tout ce qu'il entreprenait ?

Non.

Il plissa les yeux, frappé par une soudaine réalisation. Voldemort n'avait pas conçu cette créature pour qu'elle reproduise le style d'attaque des vampires, il l'avait créée de sorte à ce qu'elle se fonde aux humains et ne commence pas à se déchaîner dès que le besoin de sang se faisait sentir. Il l'avait imaginée de telle sorte qu'ils puissent continuer d'agir comme des êtres humains normaux tout en vivant éternellement.

Izar avait pris tout cela du mauvais sens. Il n'aurait pas dû répondre comme il l'avait fait à l'attaque immodérée d'Acelin. Il n'était pas un vampire. Seulement en partie. Il était prévu pour se contrôler et rester calme. Savoir se maîtriser était un avantage considérable face à la frénésie d'un vampire.

"Je préfère ne pas te tuer," souligna doucement Acelin. "Tu pourrais être utile. Et j'aimerais savoir ce que tu _es_."

S'obligeant à passer outre la douleur, Izar redressa les épaules et le cou, leur permettant de se replacer correctement. Il garda son visage enfoncé dans la neige, écoutant attentivement les allées et venues d'Acelin. Pour le moment, il faisait profil bas et attendait de se régénérer suffisamment pour attaquer.

"Je n'ai rien de spécial," murmura Izar, se sentant presque découragé quand il réalisa que sa confession n'était pas très éloignée de la réalité.

Un long silence s'étira avant qu'Acelin ne renifle avec dédain. Il se rapprocha de lui et les yeux d'Izar se rétrécirent. Sa guérison était presque terminée. Plus qu'une minute, peut-être moins. Il resta aussi immobile que possible même quand il sentit le souffle de l'homme sur sa nuque.

"Toi et moi nous ressemblons beaucoup," reconnut-il. "Tous deux utilisés et manipulés."

Un doigt toucha son cou et pendant un moment, Izar crut qu'Acelin allait le casser à nouveau. "Manipulés ?" répliqua-t-il alors qu'il essayait d'attirer l'attention de ce dernier ailleurs que sur son cou.

Pas de chance. Ses lèvres tracèrent l'os fracturé de sa nuque. "Je pensais que je l'aimais," chuchota Acelin. "Peut-être que si en fin de compte. Ou peut-être que ce sont juste ses manipulations…" il s'interrompit et embrassa la peau chaude d'Izar. "J'ai tout abandonné pour elle. Comme tu l'as fait pour Jedusor."

Malgré sa confusion, le jeune sorcier commençait à regagner un certain contrôle sur son corps. Un rapide haussement d'épaules lui confirma qu'elles s'étaient rétablies tout autant que son cou.

Dès que les doigts de Morel tirèrent sur sa robe déchirée, Izar lui asséna un coup de coude dans le front. Acelin grogna et plongea sur lui mais le jeune Black roula sur le côté. Sautant sur ses pieds, il se força à rester calme alors que son opposant se tournait vers lui, les yeux dilatés par la faim.

C'était beaucoup plus facile d'esquiver les attaques du vampire lorsqu'il savait se maîtriser. Izar n'était pas asservi à sa créature, elle ne faisait que lui donner suffisamment de force pour qu'il puisse se défendre et renvoyer ses propres attaques. Ses avant-bras étaient en charpie alors qu'il les utilisait pour parer les coups de griffes d'Acelin. A chaque offensive, Izar reculait lentement, les menant plus près du ruisseau gelé. Le vampire ne semblait pas se rendre compte du stratagème alors qu'il mettait tous ses efforts dans ses attaques.

L'héritier Black marcha doucement sur la glace, faisant attention à garder son équilibre avant d'y amener Acelin. Vu qu'il ne surveillait pas son environnement, le vampire lutta pour ne pas glisser sur le sol glacé, ce qui le rendit vulnérable.

Izar agit rapidement et poussa sa poitrine. Il regarda d'un œil avide l'homme basculer en arrière avant de balayer ses jambes d'un coup de pied. Avant qu'il n'atterrisse sur les fesses, Izar lui administra un puissant coup de poing au visage.

Acelin grogna alors que sa tête fut brusquement projetée sur le côté. Il tenta de se défendre contre les assauts d'Izar mais ce dernier lui saisit les poignets et les tordit jusqu'à ce qu'ils deviennent inutilisables.

La glace restait étonnamment intacte malgré leur poids. "Je vois que nos positions sont inversées maintenant," souffla-t-il à l'oreille du vampire alors qu'il chevauchait son corps. Izar se rapprocha et enfonça ses griffes acérées dans son cou. La sang dégoulina de ses doigts et commença à maculer la glace en dessous d'eux. Il sut qu'il avait touché une artère principale lorsque le sang se déversa en plus grande quantité.

Les vampires avaient besoin de sang pour survivre. Ils en avaient besoin pour conserver leur force. Si l'un d'entre eux en perdait beaucoup, leur endurance en pâtissait. Izar pouvait déjà voir la lueur prédatrice dans les yeux d'Acelin s'éteindre.

Un gargouillis immonde s'échappa de sa bouche et ses sourcils se froncèrent. Même s'il voulait se lever, Izar le tenait fermement en place, ses genoux enserrant ses jambes.

"Face à la mort," commença Morel qui s'arrêta pour lécher le sang ruisselant de son nez. "Tu commences à voir ta vie pour ce qu'elle est vraiment... les erreurs que tu as commises... quel imbécile tu fais…" Il eut un rire amer. "Nous ne sommes pas si différents, Izar."

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il disait ça. Izar était réticent à l'idée de réclamer des détails, mais se retrouva quand même à le faire. Il pouvait se prêter au jeu du vampire jusqu'à temps que tout son précieux sang le quitte. "Eh bien, développe ?"

Ses yeux bruns se détournèrent des branches d'arbres enneigées pour se poser sur le visage d'Izar au-dessus de lui. Acelin cligna des yeux, comme s'il avait du mal à se souvenir de leur sujet de conversation. Un spasme secoua son corps et le sang qui s'écoulait autour des griffes devint noir. "Je ne suis pas un Seigneur des Ténèbres comme tu le crois," crachota-t-il.

Les griffes d'Izar se rétractèrent presque, mais elles restèrent obstinément en place. "Tout le monde prétend que tu es le Seigneur des Ténèbres de France", murmura-t-il en retour. "Même _toi_ , tu revendiques le titre."

"Non," Acelin essaya de rire, mais du sang ne fit que s'échapper davantage. Il ferma la bouche, les lèvres obstinément closes, et se força à se calmer avant de répondre. "Je suis comme toi. Un simple protecteur, un pauvre pion. Même si j'aurais ardemment souhaité être plus que ça. J'aurais aimé valoir plus que ça pour elle."

Elle. _Elle_. C'était toujours elle. L'esprit d'Acelin ne semblait tourner qu'autour d'elle et Izar ne pouvait qu'imaginer qu'il parlait de Marjolaine. Et puis tout à coup, toutes les pièces commencèrent à s'assembler dans son cerveau. La méfiance qu'il lui portait, l'admiration obsessionnelle du vampire pour elle... "Elle est derrière tout ça," chuchota le jeune sorcier avec stupeur avant de couvrir habilement sa réaction. "Marjolaine. Elle est le Seigneur des Ténèbres... la Comtesse des Ténèbres. Elle se trouvait derrière toi pendant tout ce temps comme une lâche !"

Izar retira à contrecœur ses griffes du cou d'Acelin. Sauf que les dégâts étaient déjà présents. L'homme ne se lèverait pas de sitôt. Il aurait besoin d'aide et de sang avant qu'il ne puisse se défendre ou attaquer.

Morel ne sembla pas se rendre compte qu'Izar avait lâché son cou, car il ferma les yeux, paraissant presque serein. "Je sais ce que tu dois ressentir, Izar, parce que je ressens la même chose," commença-t-il, ignorant son exclamation de surprise. "Tu es assez puissant pour défier Jedusor... peut-être suffisamment pour tenir la cadence. Et il te fait te sentir important. Comme si tu étais son seul et unique," Acelin eut à nouveau un petit rire faible. "Mais c'est faux. Il a toujours une longueur d'avance sur toi, n'est-ce pas ? Pour lui, il n'y a que sa personne qui compte. Et pourtant, tu es tellement aveuglé par ses manipulations que tu penses signifier quelque chose pour lui."

Izar se rassit et pressa ses mains contre le torse de Morel alors que son esprit intégrait ses paroles. Il les détestait. Il détestait Acelin. Et il se détestait lui-même pour avoir ne serait-ce que _cru_ que le vampire comprendrait sa relation avec Jedusor. Il ne savait rien... peu importe à quel point ses mots sonnaient vrais.

Acelin ouvrit brusquement les yeux et lui sourit faiblement. "Pendant des années, depuis que j'ai été fraîchement diplômé de l'école, j'ai suivi mon propre chemin à travers la politique. J'étais heureux là où je me trouvais." Son sourire s'estompa. "Puis _elle_ est apparue et m'a poussé à prendre toujours plus de pouvoir, toujours plus de partisans... A cause d'elle, je me suis perdu. J'ai perdu ma fierté... ma mortalité ! Ma fille !" Les traits de son visage se déformèrent douloureusement. "Mais à l'époque, je pensais que tout cela en valait la peine parce que nous étions amoureux. Parce que j'étais important. Mais je ne l'ai jamais été. Cela n'a toujours été qu'elle. Elle qui m'utilisait pour ses propres besoins."

L'air autour d'eux devint soudainement glacial et semblait presque chargé en électricité.

Voldemort était là.

Izar était toujours assis sur Acelin. A en juger par ses yeux qui s'écarquillaient, ce dernier avait aussi ressenti le changement d'atmosphère. Une ombre slaloma entre les arbres et finit par descendre sur eux. Voldemort scanna le périmètre de leur position actuelle mais resta immobile, ne cherchant pas à dévoiler sa présence. Même avec ses yeux affûtés, Izar ne pouvait que distinguer la vague silhouette du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il lui jeta un regard tranchant avant de revenir à Acelin.

Une pitié qu'il aurait voulu ne pas ressentir envahit sa poitrine. Izar comprenait ce qu'Acelin avait traversé. Et une partie de lui se demandait s'il était lui même aveuglé par sa propre admiration pour Voldemort.

"Est-ce que Jedusor savait ?" demanda-t-il. "Savait-il que Marjolaine était la Comtesse des Ténèbres de France ? Tout comme il savait que tu étais un vampire _?"_

La peur d'Acelin quant à l'apparition de Voldemort disparut subitement, laissant derrière elle un vampire amèrement amusé. "Bien sûr," cracha-t-il, des taches de sang criblant la robe d'Izar. "Il savait. Plutôt surprenant qu'il ne t'en ait pas parlé, hmm ? Je suppose qu'il voulait que tu croies que j'étais la personne qui attentait à ta vie l'année dernière. Non. C'était elle. Il savait—"

La tête d'Acelin Morel se détacha soudainement de son cou avant qu'il ne puisse finir sa phrase. Pendant un long moment, Izar regarda sa tête rouler sur la glace, trop choqué pour réagir. Quand il saisit finalement ce qui venait de se passer, une fureur intense lui brûla la gorge.

"Il était à __moi__!" siffla-t-il en abattant ses poings sur le ruisseau gelé. Un craquement étrange se fit entendre alors que la glace épaisse commençait à se fissurer.

"Tu n'allais même pas le tuer," répliqua calmement Voldemort, figure de marbre face à la rage impétueuse d'Izar. "D'ailleurs, je t'avais banni de toute mission, y compris celle-ci. Il ne t'appartenait pas à moins d'avoir obtenu mon approbation."

Izar se précipita sur lui, griffes et crocs sortis. Voldemort saisit ses poignets et le repoussa. Le jeune sorcier fit quelques pas en arrière pour retrouver son équilibre avant de se tourner vers lui. "Je te déteste," murmura-t-il avec passion et sincérité. "Je te _déteste_."

Voldemort se raidit. "Rentre chez toi avant de faire quelque chose que tu pourrais regretter," exigea-t-il vivement en faisant un pas en avant. Ses yeux rougeoyaient et la pénombre de la forêt ne les fit que ressortir davantage. "Tu es hors de contrôle."

"Tu savais depuis toujours que c'était Marjolaine, non Acelin. Et tu savais qu'il était un vampire et tu n'as même pas pensé à me le dire ? Tu me caches toujours des choses. Tu penses toujours que c'est une sorte de _test_ pour moi. J'essaie d'être _quelque chose_ dans cette guerre. J'essaie de t'aider, toi et _ta_ guerre. Et tu rends la tâche de faire mes preuves incroyablement difficile."

Voldemort resta silencieux, ses yeux rivés dans ceux d'Izar. Soudainement, il lança quelque chose vers lui. L'héritier Black l'attrapa au vol et fixa sa baguette qu'il avait laissée sur le champ de bataille.

"Rentre à la maison," murmura Voldemort une fois de plus. "Je trouve inutile de te parler quand tu écumes de rage."

Izar recula et rassembla sa magie en enserrant sa baguette. Il conjura mentalement une image du Square Grimmaurd, vaguement conscient qu'il n'avait jamais transplané sur une aussi longue distance avant, mais désireux d'être n'importe où sauf près du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Izar leva les yeux et se surprit à défier du regard celui cramoisi dirigé vers lui. "Bonne chance, Tom," fournit-il en guise d'adieu avant de transplaner dans un bruit sourd _._

La sensation de transplaner sur une telle distance ne causait rien de moins qu'une sévère nausée. C'était comme s'il était comprimé dans un tube étroit et qu'on le transportait jusqu'en Grande-Bretagne à une vitesse à s'en briser la nuque. Ses yeux se fermèrent alors qu'il était recraché sur le sol poussiéreux du Square Grimmaurd.

Il eut à peine le temps de se remettre du voyage que des pas pressés accourèrent dans sa direction. Merlin. Il n'avait même pas encore remis son glamour...

"Izar !" s'exclama Regulus en provenance du salon.

Le dénommé se recroquevilla sur lui-même et agita précipitamment sa baguette vers son visage, principalement ses oreilles et ses yeux avant de passer aux crocs et aux griffes. Habituellement, Izar avait besoin d'un miroir pour mettre son glamour. Espérons qu'il maîtrisait désormais suffisamment ce type de sort pour y parvenir sans aide. La dernière chose dont il avait besoin était que Regulus découvre son statut de créature.

"Regulus," croassa-t-il à genoux alors que son père surgissait dans la pièce. C'était un peu difficile d'étouffer la fureur qu'il ressentait pour Voldemort afin de prétendre la désinvolture. "Je suis revenu avant minuit," plaisanta-t-il légèrement, laissant son père l'aider à se relever.

Le visage de Regulus revêtait tout un panel d'émotions. La culpabilité, la suspicion, le soulagement... la plupart d'entre eux n'avaient aucun sens pour l'esprit embrumé d'Izar. Et il ne comprit surtout pas pourquoi Regulus se pencha vers lui en le scrutant avec intensité.

Pendant un instant, Izar crut qu'il n'avait pas remis son glamour correctement.

"Tu as l'air... affreux, Izar," Regulus se détourna de son visage pour parcourir des yeux son corps déchiqueté et ensanglanté. "Est-ce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres a pu te secourir à temps ?"

Izar grogna d'amusement avant qu'il n'assimile les mots de son père. Il plissa les yeux avec méfiance. "Comment as-tu su que Voldemort s'est rendu en France ?"

Regulus pâlit et rit à voix basse avant de s'éloigner. C'est alors qu'Izar réalisa qu'il portait sa robe de Mangemort, avec son masque en charbon et ses mains gantées. Il n'avait pas sué et n'était pas épuisé. Cela ne pouvait donc que signifier que son père n'avait pas été en France mais qu'il avait quand même été appelé.

"Il est venu ici après ton départ," admit Regulus qui tressaillit presque imperceptiblement. "Nous parlerons plus tard, Izar. Je dois partir. Il a été furieux toute la soirée. Je suis sûr qu'il veut apaiser sa colère en organisant un raid ce soir. Je me retrouve à plaindre les malheureux moldus et sorciers qu'il vise."

Izar inclina la tête. Il ne pouvait pas lui reprocher d'avoir informé Voldemort de ses allées et venues. Il préférait que son père confesse ce qu'il savait plutôt qu'il soit torturé par le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Soudain, le visage d'Izar fut entouré par deux mains affectueuses. Regulus inspira profondément avant d'embrasser son front ensanglanté. Il fit un grand sourire à son fils, essayant de le calmer. Une émotion brute brillait dans ses yeux gris, une émotion qui témoignait du profond amour qu'il lui portait, et Izar en vint à se demander s'il était possible que cet amour finisse par l'engloutir.

"Je suis heureux que tu sois revenu sain et sauf, mon fils. J'étais tellement inquiet pour toi... si quelque chose t'arrivait…" il s'interrompit et secoua la tête.

"Rien ne m'arrivera, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter," le rassura Izar, de manière quelque peu amère car il repensait à son immortalité. Il enroula ses doigts autour des mains de Regulus avant de les relâcher. "Amuse-toi bien ce soir."

Ses yeux se plissèrent de douleur, sans aucun doute dû à sa Marque des Ténèbres qui le brûlait. "Garde un œil sur Aiden pour moi. Il est secoué ces derniers temps."

Se gardant de faire remarquer qu'Aiden n'était avec lui que depuis deux jours, Izar observa Regulus transplaner.

Il avait besoin de boire quelque chose de _fort_.

{ ** **Death of Today**** }

Une douche chaude et un verre de vin fit des merveilles pour calmer les nerfs d'Izar.

Il était actuellement allongé sur le canapé du salon et fixait la cheminée allumée. L'horloge comtoise égrenait les secondes alors que l'aiguille des heures approchait une heure du matin. Regulus s'était absenté depuis au moins une heure. Et le bracelet qu'Izar avait reçu du Ministère s'était réchauffé il y a quarante minutes, avant de s'arrêter dix minutes plus tard. Il avait ignoré l'appel. Les raids n'étaient pas supposés durer très longtemps, mais peut-être que Voldemort l'avait prolongé étant donné qu'il était plutôt remonté. Sa colère irradiait à travers la Marque. Au cours de l'heure, elle n'avait pas semblé diminuer en intensité.

Izar se demanda brièvement si la colère de Voldemort avait à voir avec sa désobéissance ou parce qu'il avait su que l'homme avait omis des choses à propos de Marjolaine.

Izar soupira et renversa la tête en arrière, le canapé amortissant le mouvement. Il s'était beaucoup calmé au cours de la dernière heure et commençait donc à voir les défauts de son plan en France. Certes, il était toujours énervé contre Voldemort pour avoir gardé le silence quant au statut de vampire de Morel et le rôle de Marjolaine dans la guerre. Mais il n'était plus assez en colère pour s'attaquer à lui comme il avait tenté de le faire en France.

En y repensant maintenant, Izar savait qu'il n'aurait pas dû prendre à cœur les paroles d'Acelin Morel. Même si sa relation avec Marjolaine était similaire à celle qu'il avait avec Voldemort, elle était tout aussi différente. Marjolaine et Acelin n'étaient pas des compagnons de vie. Et ce dernier avait cru qu'il était follement amoureux d'elle, ce qui l'avait rendu aveugle à ses manipulations.

Izar n'était pas follement amoureux de Voldemort. Il était parfaitement _conscient_ de tout ce qu'il avait fait, en bien ou en mal. Ce qui rendait sa situation différente de celle d'Acelin. Izar était au courant de ses manipulations et leur souhaitait subtilement la bienvenue. Cela avait toujours été un jeu entre lui et Voldemort, un jeu qui était la preuve simple de leur intérêt l'un pour l'autre. C'était amusant et sensuel. Mais parfois, Izar était fatigué. Lassé de perdre. D'être laissé dans l'obscurité. Il supposait qu'il voulait juste être tout autant impliqué dans la guerre que Voldemort. Il voulait tout savoir. Il voulait être au même niveau que lui.

Et il savait que cela n'arriverait jamais. Ce serait toujours quelque chose qu'il recherchait.

Certes, Izar comprenait qu'il devait apprendre certaines choses par lui-même. Mais ce qui s'était produit ce soir ne figurait pas sur cette liste.

Que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ait tué Acelin avant qu'il puisse le faire lui-même était compréhensible. Izar lui avait désobéi, la punition avait été appropriée. Et il y avait aussi le fait qu'il était devenu confus lorsqu'il avait appris ce qui était arrivé à Acelin. A ce moment, il s'était trop ramolli pour être en mesure de le tuer.

Izar avait cru qu'ils se ressemblaient beaucoup. Mais il savait maintenant qu'il possédait une chose qu'Acelin n'avait pas.

La domination. Izar affrontait Voldemort autant que ce dernier l'affrontait. Tandis qu'Acelin n'avait jamais levé le petit doigt contre Marjolaine. Il l'avait laissée manipuler sa vie, ne pensant jamais qu'il pourrait répliquer. Il _s'inclinait_ devant elle et était devenu un sorcier soumis avec lequel elle pouvait jouer.

Cela ne lui arriverait pas.

Jamais.

L'amant d'un Seigneur des Ténèbres ou d'une Comtesse devait rester sur un pied d'alerte. Il devait apprécier les luttes de pouvoir ainsi que les manipulations. Et les batailles pour obtenir la domination sur l'autre étaient incroyablement excitantes... enivrantes. En bref, comme l'avait compris Izar, le Seigneur des Ténèbres et son amant avaient tous les deux besoin d'être un peu ... fous. Acelin était trop sain d'esprit. Trop doux.

Après avoir analysé les événements de ce soir, Izar se sentait bien plus calme et confiant quant à sa relation avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Les choses ne seraient jamais normales entre eux. Pour une personne extérieure, leur relation pourrait même être considérée comme abusive ou malsaine.

Un petit sourire s'épanouit sur ses lèvres alors qu'il ouvrait les yeux. Même s'il acceptait sa relation avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres, cela ne signifiait pas qu'il lui pardonnait. Ils allaient bientôt avoir une petite _discussion_ tous les deux. Izar était sûr qu'elle ne se terminerait pas comme il le voulait.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à la tapisserie Black de l'autre côté de la pièce, sachant que c'était le moment idéal pour la détruire une bonne fois pour toute ou en créer une nouvelle qui afficherait de fausses informations.

Il n'avait pas prévu qu'elle aurait été... restaurée.

Ses yeux s'élargirent alors qu'il examinait la tapisserie Black. Ses yeux voyagèrent jusqu'à son emplacement sur l'arbre généalogique, seulement pour y trouver un crâne à la place de sa tête. Horrifié, Izar se leva et marcha d'un pas tremblant jusqu'à la tapisserie.

Impossible. Elle était encore bien endommagée avant qu'il ne parte pour la France. Comment Regulus avait pu éliminer la magie noire aussi rapidement ? C'était plutôt ironique que son père ait commencé par ce bout de tapisserie-là, car l'autre extrémité était toujours autant carbonisée.

Izar tendit la main et déposa une légère caresse sur le crâne figurant au-dessus de son nom. Qu'avait pensé son père quand il avait découvert ça ? Malgré le fait que le jeune sorcier s'attendait à trouver un crâne au-dessus de son nom, cela ne l'empêcha pas de se sentir vide dès qu'il le vit. Pas étonnant que Regulus avait semblé si anxieux lorsqu'il était rentré ce soir.

Un gros coup retentit contre la porte et Izar arracha ses doigts de la tapisserie. Il quitta rapidement la pièce et s'approcha de la porte d'entrée avec une démarche qui lui semblait encore trop lente. Son estomac se noua d'effroi quand il ouvrit la porte et découvrit Severus Rogue ainsi que Lucius Malefoy côte à côte. Les deux sorciers levèrent les yeux vers lui. Ils avaient l'air en piteux état.

A l'étage, Aiden se mit à pleurer dans sa chambre.

 _Merlin_.

"Non," souffla Izar d'une voix rauque en réalisant ce qui se tramait. Il aurait dû voir les signes avant ! Il aurait dû _savoir,_ bon sang !

 _"Il est venu ici après ton départ."_ La voix de Regulus résonna dans son esprit. Voldemort avait été là. Peut-être même durant le moment où Regulus avait trouvé un moyen de rafistoler la tapisserie Black. Si c'était le cas... si c'était vrai...

La vision d'Izar devint floue alors qu'il tendait une main pour s'appuyer contre la porte, mais elle glissa, ce qui le fit s'effondrer de manière peu gracieuse sur ses genoux. Il secoua la tête. "Est-ce que... est-ce qu'il va bien ?" À travers les cheveux qui lui barraient le visage, le jeune sorcier étudia Rogue, sachant que l'homme n'était pas de ceux qui enrobaient la vérité dans du sucre.

Ses yeux onyx sondèrent son visage. "Non," croassa-t-il.

Si le cœur d'Izar n'avait pas déjà cessé de battre, il savait qu'il aurait augmenté de taille jusqu'à éclater.

Regulus…


	18. Partie II Chapitre 18

****Chapitre 18****

Les minutes passées à attendre sur sa chaise se transformèrent en heures. Izar restait immobile comme une statue, plongé dans ses pensées alors qu'il tentait d'ignorer le tic-tac de l'horloge accrochée dans la salle d'attente. Il ne savait pas ce qui était le pire : l'horloge qui lui rappelait depuis combien de temps Regulus se trouvait en salle opératoire, ou le bruit de _respiration_ de Severus et Lucius.

Ces derniers faisaient office de gardes du corps, Izar le savait. Voldemort les avait chargés de le surveiller. Peut-être pour l'empêcher de se précipiter dans la chambre d'hôpital et tenter de sauver son père en lui faisant don d'immortalité. Ou peut-être pour que sa colère soit maintenue en laisse.

"Il est tombé au combat ?" s'enquit calmement Izar qui regardait fixement devant lui, en prenant soin d'éviter Lucius et Severus. Plus tôt, ils avaient tenté d'expliquer ce qui était arrivé à son père mais le jeune sorcier avait fait la sourde oreille à toute parole _sauf_ au "il est vivant".

Vêtu d'un pantalon froissé et d'une chemise noire, Izar paraissait tout aussi débraillé que les deux Mangemorts du Premier Cercle à ses côtés. Ils revenaient tout juste du raid en France. Apparemment, d'après les informations qu'il avait entendues, Voldemort avait amené son armée de Mangemorts en France et avait massacré un nombre incalculable de sorciers et de sorcières avant de la reconduire en Grande-Bretagne pour qu'ils continuent leur carnage. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait un sacré caractère. Un tempérament explosif. Et parfois, il faisait des choses qui n'étaient absolument pas bien pensées. Organiser un raid en France n'était pas quelque chose qu'Izar aurait suggéré. Non seulement cela donnerait à Marjolaine une raison pour attaquer la Grande-Bretagne, mais en plus cela sèmerait la terreur dans les autres pays d'Europe.

"Imbécile," siffla-t-il, oublieux de son entourage. "Tu n'es qu'un putain d'imbécile."

Lorsque les autres pays avaient entendu parler du Seigneur des Ténèbres en pleine ascension, ils avaient choisi de rester aussi loin du conflit que possible. Mais maintenant que Voldemort avait fait la stupide erreur d'attaquer un autre pays, il pourrait y avoir la formation d'une alliance entre les autres Ministères d'Europe et celui de Grande-Bretagne. Ils feraient cela par peur, craignant que les Mangemorts ne s'en prennent à eux. Et si une alliance était bâtie, Izar savait que les Mangemorts n'auraient plus aucune chance.

Lucius et Severus échangèrent un regard appuyé avant de se détourner calmement l'un de l'autre, comme s'ils n'avaient pas remarqué le moment d'emportement d'Izar. Et avant que l'un d'entre eux ne puisse répondre à sa question, la porte de la salle d'attente s'ouvrit et le Sous-secrétaire Jedusor fit sa _foutue_ entrée.

Izar se tenait penché en avant et regardait obstinément droit devant lui tout en serrant et desserrant les poings. Il était tôt. Peut-être environ trois ou quatre heures du matin. Izar avait laissé Aiden à Grimmaurd sous la garde de Kreattur. Il s'était réveillé en pleurant après une vision impliquant Regulus. Une partie de lui savait qu'il aurait dû aller le rassurer avant son départ, mais son inquiétude pour son père l'avait emporté sur sa culpabilité de laisser un enfant seul avec sa tristesse.

Une main tiède s'enroula avec force autour de sa nuque. L'odeur du savon de Jedusor emplit l'atsmophère. "Comment va-t-il ?" questionna doucement celui-ci, conscient des quelques autres visiteurs présents dans la pièce.

"Je ne sais pas," répondit aussitôt Izar. "Il est toujours en salle d'opération."

"Depuis deux heures," ajouta Lucius avec une certaine lassitude.

Izar repoussa la main sur son cou, incapable de supporter le toucher de Jedusor tant qu'il ne connaissait pas les détails exacts de ce qui avait pu mettre son père dans cet état. Venait s'ajouter à cela le fait qu'il n'était pas en bon terme avec lui. "Je ne te force pas à rester, Lucius. Tu es plus que disposé à quitter les lieux."

Malefoy sembla surpris par sa mauvaise humeur mais se reprit vite. "Je suis là pour t'apporter du soutien."

L'héritier Black secoua la tête et passa ses doigts sur son cuir chevelu. Il ne tiendrait pas les mêmes propos envers Rogue, simplement parce qu'il savait que le Maître des Potions voulait rester. Il n'était pas là pour soutenir Izar, mais pour connaître le diagnostic de Regulus. L'homme se souciait de son père, mais il essayait obstinément de le masquer.

"Il a été vaincu par un sorcier français," fit soudainement part Severus. "Je n'ai pas bien vu à quoi il ressemblait, mais il ne laissait aucun répit à ton père…" le Maître des Potions s'interrompit, sa voix étant devenue sèche. Il s'éclaircit la gorge. "Au moment où j'ai pu atteindre ton père, il respirait à peine. J'ai dû agir rapidement. J'ai tenté de soigner la plupart de ses grosses blessures, mais mes connaissances limitées ne m'ont pas été d'un grand recours au vu de l'étendue des dégâts."

La tête entre les mains, Izar ouvrit brusquement les yeux en écoutant le rapport de Rogue. "Alors…" il lâcha un rire amer. " _N'importe qui_ aurait pu l'attaquer ?" Il se redressa et jeta un regard pénétrant à Jedusor.

Le Sous-secrétaire, assis calmement sur une chaise, haussa simplement les sourcils face à sa réflexion sèche.

Il était possible que Voldemort ait pu jeter le sortilège de l'Imperium sur quelqu'un pour qu'il attaque Regulus dans le feu de la bataille. Ce serait bien son style de tactique. C'était un coup sournois et indirect, une occasion parfaite pour éliminer Regulus et ensuite feindre l'innocence. Il n'y avait aucune piste qui pouvait remonter jusqu'à lui. C'était un assassinat bien orchestré.

Izar secoua la tête et se détourna de Jedusor. Plutôt touchant qu'il soit venu ici, à l'hôpital... presque comme s'il se _souciait_ _._

"M. Black ?"

Le dénommé redressa le menton et vit un guérisseur se frayer un chemin jusqu'à lui. L'homme aux cheveux gris avait le dessus du crâne chauve et des lunettes qui semblaient glisser sur son nez. Des perles de sueur parsemaient son front. A en juger par son expression, Izar en vint à la conclusion que tout n'allait pas aussi bien qu'il l'aurait voulu.

"Votre père s'en est sorti," informa doucement le guérisseur, comme si Izar n'était qu'un enfant. "La plupart des lésions et brûlures ont remarquablement bien guéri, tout comme les fractures de ses deux jambes et de son torse. Nous avons stabilisé sa fréquence cardiaque et ses fonctions vitales marchent parfaitement."

Izar inspira nerveusement par le nez et adressa à l'homme un regard plein de mépris. "N'édulcorez pas sa condition, docteur. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez lui ? Qu'avez-vous _échoué_ à accomplir ?"

Le guérisseur sembla pris de court par ses paroles froides. "Il... il a subi un choc magique. Il va rester dans le coma pendant quelques heures, voire plusieurs jours, afin que sa magie se renouvelle et tente de guérir son esprit."

"Tente ?" rétorqua-t-il immédiatement, les yeux plissés.

"Il se peut que M. Black ne soit plus le même homme lorsqu'il se réveillera. Une perte de mémoire ou un handicap mental peut survenir s'il se réveille trop tôt ou ne guérit pas correctement." Le guérisseur fit une petite pause avant de reprendre. "La probabilité que cela advienne n'est pas élevée, mais il me faut vous avertir de toute éventualité." Ses lèvres s'amincirent. "Je dois aussi vous informer que nous avons été incapables de soigner totalement sa moelle épinière. Les dommages causés à son système nerveux étaient trop—"

"Il ne peut plus marcher," le coupa Izar, impassible.

"En termes plus simples, oui," admit le sorcier. "La magie noire autour de sa moelle épinière était trop profonde…"

Il continua de parler dans un jargon médical et Izar se déconnecta complètement. Cela avait été un réel soulagement d'apprendre que Regulus était _en vie_ , mais tout ce qui accompagnait la nouvelle était trop à supporter. Handicap mental et paralysie ? Si ceci arrivait vraiment, ce serait déchirant de voir son père dans cet état. Il était une personne indépendante avec une volonté de fer... qu'il doive soudainement dépendre des autres serait quelque chose de douloureux auquel assister. Regulus serait un homme différent, un homme auquel Izar ne pourrait plus s'identifier. Il ne ressentirait plus jamais l'affection pure que son père lui portait, émaner d'un autre être humain. Regulus avait toujours été celui qui lui avait montré qu'il était possible d'aimer et d'être encore fort.

La paralysie était rare dans le monde sorcier. Alors pourquoi fallait-il que cela tombe sur lui ?

Izar se mordit la lèvre inférieure, luttant pour rester calme. Une fureur intense enflamma son estomac. Ses ongles percèrent la paume de ses mains, mais il n'y prêta guère attention alors qu'il plissait les yeux en direction du guérisseur.

"Vous…" commença-t-il d'une voix rauque. "Vous êtes un guérisseur, pas vrai ?" Face à son hochement de tête hésitant, Izar se leva de sa chaise. Sa taille l'avantageait par rapport à lui et il prit donc grand plaisir à le regarder de haut. "Les guérisseurs sont supposés _soigner_ , n'est-ce pas là votre travail ?" Il se fichait que sa voix augmente de volume ou que les autres patients se tournent dans sa direction. "Vous avez une connaissance illimitée du corps humain et la _magie_ pour vous seconder. Comment ne pouvez-vous pas guérir une simple moelle épinière endommagée ?"

Une colère noire enfla à l'intérieur de lui et il saisit l'homme par le col avant de le soulever du sol, bouillonnant de rage. "Je suis un inventeur," prononça Izar. "Je créé. Tout comme un guérisseur soigne. _J'inventerai_ un remède contre la paralysie malgré mon manque de connaissances sur le corps humain." Le jeune sorcier approcha davantage son visage des yeux écarquillés du guérisseur. "Et après que j'aurai brisé lentement et douloureusement votre colonne vertébrale... je vous utiliserai comme rat de laboratoire et j'en savourerai chaque minute !"

"Arrête ça, mon enfant," gronda Jedusor en l'éloignant. Son bras barrait son cou et ses épaules, l'emprisonnant contre son torse. "Ce ne sont que des menaces vides," expliqua le mage noir, un sourire sur le visage, à l'homme pour le moins choqué. "Il ne les pense pas. Comprenez qu'il est juste bouleversé par l'état de son père."

"Prenez garde, guérisseur," siffla Izar en dévoilant ses dents. Rien qu'à le voir, il ne pouvait plus se contrôler. Son calme habituel lorsqu'il avait affaire à des gens s'était complètement envolé. "Ce ne sont pas des menaces vides. Je vous traquerai—"

Le bras de Jedusor appuya brutalement contre sa gorge, coupant court à toute autre provocation. Lucius se leva de sa chaise et parla doucement au guérisseur. "Peut-être vaudrait-il mieux que vous nous donniez le numéro de chambre de son père ?"

L'homme essaya de remonter son col, glissant un regard incertain vers le jeune Black. "43B," souffla-t-il.

"Je n'ai pas besoin d'un foutu babysitter," murmura Izar qui tentait de se contrôler tandis que Jedusor maintenait sa prise sur son épaule. Ils traversèrent le long couloir et montèrent l'escalier qui les conduirait au quatrième étage de l'hôpital. "À moins, bien sûr," lâcha-t-il avec un grognement. "Que tu sois venu ici pour finir le travail que tu n'as pas réussi à achever plus tôt."

D'après le regard incisif qu'Izar reçut de Jedusor, il comprit que, peut-être, cela n'avait pas été sa meilleure idée de le confronter à ce sujet. Car s'il y avait une _infime_ chance qu'il n'ait aucunement connaissance de la découverte de Regulus sur son immortalité, Voldemort deviendrait soupçonneux quant à la raison pour laquelle Izar pensait qu'il avait essayé de tuer son père.

Comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées, Jedusor ne lui laissa pas le choix et le tira d'autorité jusque dans une réserve avant de refermer brusquement la porte derrière lui. "Et quel serait ce travail, mon enfant ?" souffla-t-il en le plaquant contre le mur. Le Sous-secrétaire le toisa, ses yeux se plissant avec méfiance. "Te punir pour avoir désobéi à mes ordres ?"

"De toute évidence," prétendit Izar. "Es-tu venu ici pour te moquer de ma perte de contrôle ? Te tenir au chevet de Regulus en ricanant ?"

Grâce à sa vision nocturne, la clarté de la réserve lui paraissait beaucoup moins faible qu'elle ne l'était réellement. Néanmoins, les yeux de Jedusor semblaient s'obscurcir de manière significative. Ce dernier eut un rictus avant de saisir sa mâchoire.

"Mensonge," siffla Jedusor. "Tu penses que j'ai attaqué ton père, n'est-ce pas ?" Il secoua lentement la tête, ses yeux ne quittant jamais le visage imperturbable d'Izar. "Eh bien, eh bien," exhala-t-il dans un souffle. "Tu es vraiment tombé _bas_ ces derniers jours."

Izar se raidit, fixant son regard sur le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Sa fureur avait encore besoin de redescendre et il savait qu'il était dangereux de l'arborer quand celui-ci se sentait d'humeur particulièrement sadique.

"Dis-moi," murmura Voldemort. "Te sens-tu aussi perdu que tu sembles l'être ? Parce que je peux t'assurer que tu rivalises avec l'image d'un enfant perdu et effrayé. M'accuser de l'accident de ton père est ridicule et plutôt insultant. Si je le voulais mort, je peux t'assurer qu'il ne serait pas allongé dans un lit d'hôpital, mais dans sa tombe à côté de sa mère et de son père." Il pencha la tête sur le côté, les lunettes de travers. "Cependant, ton accusation soulève des questions. Pourquoi penses-tu que j'attaquerais ton père ?"

"Comment pourrais-je connaître le but de tes actions désormais ?" Izar parvint à contourner habilement le sujet, évitant ainsi de mentionner que Regulus avait découvert sa 'mort'. "Tout ce que tu as fait ces derniers jours était pavé de mensonges. Tu as joué avec moi comme si j'étais un putain de pantin."

Izar enroula ses doigts autour du poignet de Jedusor et éloigna sa main de son menton. De son autre main, il toucha ensuite sa joue. "Je serai le premier à admettre," commença-t-il doucement. "Que j'apprécie nos jeux, mais il doit y avoir des limites et tu les as franchies beaucoup trop de fois."

Jedusor demeura étonnamment silencieux. Izar le prit comme une invitation à continuer. Gardant sa main autour de son poignet abaissé et l'autre sur son visage, Izar se rapprocha, haïssant le fait qu'il puisse encore ressentir la tension irrésistible entre lui et le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Ce dernier dut le sentir aussi, car il leva légèrement le cou, permettant à la main du jeune sorcier de glisser plus bas le long de sa gorge.

"Parfois," poursuivit Izar. "J'ai du mal à croire que tu ne possèdes pas un Horcruxe. Tu ne montres aucune émotion à part la colère et l'amusement sadique." Son doigt tapota légèrement sa pomme d'Adam. "Peux-tu ne serait-ce que ressentir de la dévotion ? De la compassion ? De l'amour ?" osa-t-il dire. "Je n'attends pas d'amour de ta part, mais un peu de _respect_ ne serait pas de refus." Soudain, ses yeux étincelèrent alors qu'il s'éloignait du Seigneur des Ténèbres. "Es-tu sincère quand tu exprimes le désir d'une relation avec moi ou... suis-je une simple distraction qui te fait passer le temps ?"

"Je m'excuse," répondit-il avec raideur.

Izar s'appuya contre le mur, masquant sa surprise face à ses excuses. Il ne pouvait pas se souvenir de la dernière fois où le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'était excusé pour quoi que ce soit.

"J'étais hors de moi quand je t'ai demandé de te débarrasser de l'enfant moldu." Ses épaules étaient crispées alors qu'il étudiait Izar. "Bien que je maintiens ma position. C'était imprudent de ta part. Non seulement de partir au beau milieu du raid mais en plus de ramener un enfant _sang-de-bourbe_." Jedusor fondit soudainement sur lui et le cloua contre le mur, plaçant ses bras de part et d'autre de son corps. "Mais c'est tout ce pour quoi je m'excuserai."

Izar grinça des dents. "Et qu'en est-il d'Acelin Morel ? De son amante ? Et de Regulus ?"

"Tu es complètement instable," souffla Jedusor avec un étonnement moqueur. Il se détacha de lui et arpenta la petite pièce, réfléchissant à ses prochains mots.

Izar l'observa faire les cent pas, sentant sa fureur et son énervement remonter à la surface. Jedusor prévoyait-il davantage de manipulations ? Il commençait à s'impatienter à mesure que l'homme prenait du temps pour répondre. Il avait besoin de voir Regulus avant...

"Tu es instable," reprit Voldemort comme pour s'en convaincre. Il se tourna légèrement pour détailler Izar contre le mur. "Quelqu'un s'en est pris à une personne que tu aimes," dit-il narquois. "Tu es fou... d' _inquiétude_ et de colère. Tu as besoin de blâmer quelqu'un en plus du français inconnu. Alors tu te méfies de mes paroles quand j'affirme ne pas être lié à ce qui est arrivé à ton père, comme ça tu peux me désigner responsable."

"C'est ridicule..."

"En effet," approuva-t-il. "Cela ne me surprend pas que tu aies si peu de confiance en moi. Je ne t'ai donné aucune raison de penser autrement. Tu n'as que ma parole comme quoi je ne souhaiterais jamais que du mal t'arrive." Il se tourna complètement vers Izar. "Néanmoins, je suis fatigué que tu m'incrimines constamment... Ça et... ton comportement _puéril_. Où est la preuve que j'ai attaqué ton père ? Où est la preuve que je savais qu'Acelin Morel était un vampire et que son _amante_ était la Comtesse des Ténèbres de France ? Jusqu'à tant que tu en aies, tu dois agir en conséquence. Bien qu'agir en conséquence ne consiste pas à piquer des crises et à te montrer froid. Tu n'es pas _mieux_ que moi."

Les entrailles d'Izar se tordirent. Il réalisa soudainement qu'il avait fait exactement ce dont le Seigneur des Ténèbres l'accusait. Des crises de colère. Les accueils glacials. Comme s'il était un fichu Poufsouffle qui tirait des conclusions hâtives.

S'il y pensait vraiment, Voldemort ne gagnait rien en gardant le statut de Marjolaine secret. Et s'il avait vraiment attaqué Regulus, il aurait fini le travail. Son père serait mort. N'ayant plus la possibilité de se battre pour rester en vie.

Quand Voldemort le mettait en colère, Izar réfléchissait habituellement à des façons de le contrarier. Par exemple, hier soir après le raid, quand il lui avait interdit tout contact avec les Mangemorts au sujet de sa décision de garder Aiden, Izar avait répliqué en se rendant en France aujourd'hui. Il n'avait alors rien vu de mal dans sa relation avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Mais maintenant, il devenait faible et vulnérable devant lui. Vouloir que l'homme lui témoigne de _l'amour_ et le traite plus comme un égal ? Même s'il voulait plus de respect de sa part, il n'y arriverait pas en exprimant son insatisfaction de la sorte.

Qu'est-ce qui avait changé depuis ce matin ?

La réponse lui vint rapidement. Acelin et Regulus.

"Le vampire t'a manipulé aussi facilement qu'un jouet moldu." Voldemort confirma ses hypothèses silencieuses. "Il s'est servi de tes insécurités contre toi. Il n'était même pas _marié_ ou lié romantiquement à Marjolaine."

L'homme disait la vérité. Malgré le fait qu'Izar était parvenu à se rassurer ce soir, avant l'attaque sur Regulus, les mots du vampire l'avaient profondément marqué. Le jeune sorcier avait des doutes quand il s'agissait de Voldemort et de leur relation, et Morel en avait remarquablement bien profité.

Izar avait honte d'avoir ne serait-ce que pris au sérieux les paroles de l'homme. Il inclina légèrement la tête avant de se reprendre et de rapidement se retourner. "J'ai baissé ma garde", murmura-t-il. "Juste cette fois, j'ai baissé ma garde et permis à mon ennemi de prendre le dessus sur moi. Ça ne se reproduira plus," jura-t-il avec une passion brûlante, sachant qu'il disait la vérité, qu'il ne serait plus ainsi affaibli. En aucun cas.

Jedusor s'était depuis longtemps arrêté à quelques centimètres de lui. Il se pencha davantage. "Tu auras tout le temps de te préparer."

Izar fronça les sourcils. "Que veux-tu dire ?"

"Je réévaluerai ta santé mentale durant la fête de Yule. Si tu me prouves que tu es prêt à continuer de participer à cette guerre, je t'autoriserai à retourner dans mes rangs."

Izar écarta la tête et pesta. La fête de Yule se passerait bientôt, dans quelques semaines mais… "Je suis parfaitement en mesure de continuer _maintenant_. Si tu penses qu'Acelin m'a retourné le cerveau à ce point, tu te trompes..."

Il resta figé lorsque Jedusor passa une main sur ses hanches et le tira contre sa poitrine. Izar serra les dents avec fureur, incapable de bouger alors que l'homme passait ses doigts dans ses cheveux. La caresse sur son cuir chevelu n'était aucunement tendre. Ses longs doigts tiraient presque douloureusement sur ses racines, ébouriffant les ondulations déjà indisciplinées de sa chevelure.

"Tu as bien appris ta leçon avec Morel. Tu as de la chance d'apprendre une telle leçon d'un ennemi qui fut si facilement vaincu."

L'homme se tut à nouveau, mais Izar retint sa langue. S'il parlait, il savait qu'il perdrait le contrôle et Jedusor ne pourrait que le considérer _instable_. Sa rebuffade ne servirait que de preuve au fait qu'il devait le tenir éloigné de la guerre. Izar ne lui donnerait _pas_ cette satisfaction.

Jedusor maintint son étreinte, ronronnant presque du fait de l'avoir si soumis entre ses bras. Mais ils savaient tous deux qu'Izar n'était qu'un serpent enroulé sur lui-même qui attendait, prêt à frapper si la situation se gâtait.

"La raison pour laquelle tu es retiré de mes rangs est pour que tu puisses te remettre de... l'état de ton père. Il ne se rétablira pas entièrement. Et ton inquiétude pour lui te rend instable. Je ne tolérerai pas qu'un de mes meilleurs Mangemorts sombre. Estime-toi chanceux que ce soit si tôt durant la guerre et que je te _donne_ le temps d'encaisser. Ce ne serait pas possible si nous étions en plein dénouement."

"Il s'en remettra," rétorqua Izar avec raideur. "Et j'ai besoin de la guerre pour me distraire." En dépit du fait qu'il n'était banni du groupe des Mangemorts que depuis deux jours, faire partie de cette armée lui manquait déjà.

"Tu peux peut-être perdre le contrôle comme il y a quelques instants dans la salle d'attente, mais je ne te laisserai pas perdre pied lorsque tu es si instable... Ton père est destiné à mourir avant toi, ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que ça n'arrive." Jedusor ne cherchait pas à paraître froid. Il croyait réellement qu'il se montrait relativement gentil avec lui.

Il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Izar racla ses ongles contre la robe de Jedusor et la déchira au niveau de son torse. "Tu n'es qu'un salaud sans cœur," grogna-t-il.

La bouche de Jedusor se déforma avant qu'il ne se jette sur lui et ne saisisse son visage pour joindre leurs lèvres avec fièvre. Izar ferma les yeux et se haït de répondre à son baiser. Il blâmait sa versatilité. Il blâmait ses gènes Black d'avoir répandu la folie au plus profond de ses os. Il blâmait Regulus d'avoir permis à quelqu'un de l'emporter sur lui pendant la bataille.

Merlin… Voldemort était une intoxication. Une intoxication aussi intrusive que désirée.

Izar savait que le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'avait aucune idée que Regulus était au courant de la mort de son fils. Il ne l'avait pas attaqué durant le raid et la mauvaise humeur du jeune Black s'atténua aussitôt lorsqu'il en vint à cette conclusion. Cependant, celui-ci savait qu'il aurait besoin de garder cette information secrète. Assez curieusement, l'idée de cacher la découverte de son père à Voldemort lui plaisait plus qu'elle n'aurait dû.

Leur baiser devint plus passionné, dû à l'agacement que ressentait Izar et au sentiment de suffisance qui émanait de Jedusor. Il y avait quelque chose d'assez troublant et d'attirant dans le fait d'embrasser le Sous-secrétaire. Quand l'homme était sous cette forme, Izar avait l'impression qu'il avait plus de chance de dominer l'échange.

Ses doigts s'enfoncèrent dans son cou afin d'approfondir le baiser. Mais quand Jedusor le prit comme une invitation pour lui faire la même chose, Izar se dégagea et le fusilla du regard.

L'homme eut un petit rire et ses yeux se mirent à briller. "Cela ne veut pas dire que tu es autorisé à revenir dans mes rangs. À la fête de Yule, mon enfant. À ce moment-là, tu pourras me montrer que tu es prêt." Il s'éloigna, paraissant presque... réticent.

"Je ne me rendrai pas à ton bureau cette semaine," déclara Izar. "Si je ne peux pas participer au combat, alors que je ne prendrai pas non plus part à ta politique ennuyeuse."

Le Sous-secrétaire agita paresseusement la main. "J'allais justement le suggérer," répondit-il avec désinvolture. "Profite des heures passées en compagnie de ta mère au Département des Mystères."

Izar ferma les poings. Il savait que le Seigneur des Ténèbres le voyait comme faible en ce moment et ne voudrait pas l'avoir à proximité tant qu'il n'irait pas mieux. Toute manifestation d'émotion, en particulier le chagrin et la détresse, était désapprouvée. Et Izar était entièrement d'accord. Mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de pleurer le sort de Regulus. Il _pouvait_ cependant essayer de prouver à Voldemort qu'il était capable de rester dans la course même quand son père se battait pour sa vie.

À travers ses cils baissés, Izar vit Jedusor atteindre la porte de la réserve. "Savais-tu pour Acelin et Marjolaine ?" Sa question était posée de façon mesurée et autoritaire.

Jedusor fit halte et se tourna légèrement vers lui. L'intensité de son regard le transperça et lui glaça les os. "Demande et tu recevras _toujours_ , mon enfant. Dans la mesure du raisonnable," murmura le mage noir d'une voix doucereuse. "J'avais mes soupçons quant à Marjolaine, oui, mais je ne pouvais pas les confirmer jusqu'à ton voyage stupide en France. Concernant Acelin Morel, non. Je ne savais pas qu'il était un vampire. Je croyais que son narcissisme était ce qui l'avait maintenu jeune."

Izar voulait demander tellement plus; il existait tellement plus de choses dont il avait besoin de parler avec Voldemort. Mais il savait maintenant que ce n'était ni le moment ni l'endroit. Il était toujours mécontent du Seigneur des Ténèbres, mais le poids des mots d'Acelin semblait disparaître. Vraiment disparaître cette fois.

Il n'y avait plus aucune incertitude sur sa relation avec Voldemort. Tout simplement parce que ce dernier l'avait trompé et manipulé en certaines occasions mais Izar l'avait accueilli à bras ouverts. Désormais, il l'observerait et s'approprierait ses techniques. Et quand le moment sera venu, Izar _pourra_ le vaincre avec ses propres manipulations. Ce jour n'était pas encore arrivé, mais le jeune sorcier était certain qu'il équilibrerait leur terrain de jeu.

Quant à _l'autre_ aspect de leur relation, Izar savait qu'il était là mais ils le cachaient tous deux bien. Ils se désiraient et... se souciaient de l'un et de l'autre. Ils s'admiraient malgré leur fâcheuse tendance à se garder mutuellement à l'œil. Peut-être qu'un jour, cela se muera en amour -un amour profond qui serait à peine exprimé- mais il existerait bien.

Le sourire éclatant de Jedusor le ramena rapidement au présent. Izar croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, juste au cas où l'homme prévoyait une autre attaque verbale avant de partir.

"Je dois reconnaître mon soulagement du fait qu'Acelin était un vampire," admit le Sous-secrétaire, son sourire mortel toujours en place. "J'ai pris _grand_ plaisir à rattacher sa tête et à le ranimer après ton départ. Il a payé cher pour avoir touché à ce qui _m'appartient_." Ses yeux parcoururent Izar de haut en bas.

Ce dernier n'était pas impressionné par la note extrêmement possessive dans son timbre de voix. "Ton sens tordu du romantisme réussira toujours à faire palpiter mon cœur gelé," prononça-t-il d'une voix traînante.

Le regard de Jedusor se détacha enfin de son corps et se posa sur son visage. L'ombre d'un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres avant qu'il ne tourne le dos à Izar. "Ma porte est toujours ouverte, mon enfant."

Sur ces mots, le mage noir quitta avec autant de grâce que possible la réserve. Izar resta derrière lui, fixant d'un œil vide l'endroit qu'avait précédemment occupé le Sous-secrétaire Jedusor. A tous égards, ses mots d'adieu l'enjoignaient simplement à rechercher son soutien s'il se retrouvait dans le besoin.

L'héritier Black baissa la tête d'un air fatigué et pinça l'arête de son nez. Alors qu'il était encore irrité et exaspéré par le Seigneur des Ténèbres, il se sentait à la fois revigoré par leur conversation. D'une manière ou d'une autre, l'homme l'aidait toujours à redresser ses boucliers. Il était omniscient... et savait comment aiguillonner Izar pour le remettre d'aplomb.

Malheureusement, quand celui-ci eut finalement la chance de voir Regulus, il ne put pas rester longtemps avec lui.

{ ** **Death of Today**** }

Les premiers jours, le comportement d'Izar prouva que Jedusor avait eu raison, alors qu'il veillait obstinément et avec bien peu d'énergie son père. Il ignora la légère brûlure que lui causait sa Marque des Ténèbres lorsque les Mangemorts se lancèrent dans un autre raid quelques jours plus tard ainsi que son bracelet du Ministère qui se réchauffait. Autant qu'il en savait, le monde continuait de tourner malgré son inactivité.

La _Gazette du Sorcier_ relata l'attaque de Mangemorts la nuit où Regulus avait été vaincu, mais ne mentionna rien à propos des Mangemorts qui avaient ciblé la France. Voldemort n'avait pas conjuré sa Marque là-bas, ce dont Izar lui en était éternellement reconnaissant. Il s'avérait que l'homme possédait un peu de bon sens après tout.

La seule chose que rapporta la Gazette à propos de la France fut la disparition d'Acelin Morel.

Le Sous-secrétaire Jedusor y fut également cité, ce qui était rarissime. Izar savait que ce dernier se détachait lentement de l'ombre pour faire entendre sa voix. Jedusor avait présenté ses condoléances aux victimes de la dernière attaque de Mangemorts, mais était resté silencieux hormis ça. Bientôt, il irait proposer des changements au public qui rejetterait ses soumissions scandaleuses, mais quand Rufus Scrimgeour ne réussira pas à garder Lord Voldemort et les Mangemorts à l'écart, la population finirait par devenir désespérée et accepterait les suggestions du Sous-secrétaire.

Mais il fallait attendre quelques mois... encore un long chemin à parcourir. Et des obstacles pouvaient venir entraver le chemin de Voldemort jusqu'à ses objectifs. Le temps modifiait tout.

Sirius Black était passé une fois à Ste Mangouste lorsqu'il avait eu vent de l'état de Regulus. Izar s'était assuré que son état de santé reste autant que possible secret. Il n'y avait aucun moyen qu'il permette à la Gazette de profiter de la vulnérabilité du chef de la famille Black.

Néanmoins, Izar n'émergea pas de son apathie même lorsque Sirius se montra. Il se souvenait distinctement de son oncle présentant ses condoléances avant que ce dernier ne le laisse à son silence. Après tout, Sirius ne pouvait pas rester, car il y avait un autre occupant qui était au chevet de son père presque aussi souvent que lui.

Severus Rogue.

Il venait tous les jours après ses cours à Poudlard et s'asseyait silencieusement à côté de Regulus. Izar l'observait toujours sans un mot, sachant que le Maître des Potions utilisait la Légilimancie sur lui. Rogue avait eu l'idée d'en faire usage pour s'assurer que Regulus reste suffisamment dans le coma afin de guérir... pour être _certain_ qu'il ne se réveillerait pas avec des dommages mentaux. À l'époque, Izar n'avait pas vraiment réfléchi au plan de Rogue, son attention complètement absorbée par le torse de son père qui se soulevait et descendait lentement au rythme de sa respiration.

Le jour où il sortit de sa rêverie brumeuse fut le jour où l'homme lui adressa finalement la parole.

"Il ne veut pas que tu t'appesantisses sur son sort," prononça soudainement Rogue après quelques heures passées dans l'esprit de Regulus.

Izar s'arracha à la contemplation du visage marqué de son père pour l'étudier d'un air absent. Après quelques jours, les lésions rouge-sang sur le visage de Regulus s'étaient éclaircies et refermées, mais quelques cicatrices s'étaient définitivement installées sur ses joues et son front.

"Pardon ?" croassa le jeune Black, sa voix n'ayant plus servi depuis un moment.

Les yeux onyx de Rogue étaient vissés sur le corps allongé de Regulus. "Il me dit que vous avez des devoirs à remplir. Il vous envoie sa gratitude en ce qui concerne votre préoccupation pour sa santé, mais fait part de sa déception quant au fait que vous ne poursuivez pas vos fonctions."

Regulus exprimait sa déception….

Tout comme Voldemort, Regulus était déçu par lui.

Après que Rogue ait formulé les pensées de Regulus, Izar se leva de sa chaise et sortit de l'hôpital Ste Mangouste.

Comment ne pouvait-il _pas_ s'asseoir à côté de Regulus et ressentir de la peine face au tableau qu'il avait devant lui ? Son père ne marcherait plus jamais et porterait ces cicatrices qui gâcheraient son beau visage. Le voir couché sur un lit, inconscient et aussi vulnérable brisait quelque chose à l'intérieur d'Izar.

Il n'avait jamais connu la perte avant. D'ailleurs, il n'avait jamais aimé quelqu'un autant que son père. Soudainement, il comprit pourquoi être attaché à quelqu'un était perçu comme une faiblesse. Quand une personne chère mourrait, cela bouleversait l'être jusqu'à ce qu'il ne soit plus possible de se concentrer sur autre chose que le chagrin et les souvenirs des moments qu'on ne revivra plus avec elle. Izar avait suffisamment prouvé qu'il détenait une telle faiblesse. Il avait passé une semaine entière aux côtés de son père, ignorant le monde et tous ceux qui y résidaient.

Et Regulus n'était même pas _mort_. Assis sur la chaise inconfortable à côté de lui, Izar avait réalisé qu'il ne déplorait pas son état autant qu'il pensait à l'avenir. Ils se retrouveraient exactement dans cette situation un jour. Sauf que lui ne serait pas touché par le temps, alors que son père arborerait de profondes rides et des cheveux gris. Izar serait assis à côté de lui et le regarderait prendre une dernière dose d'air avant que tout ne s'arrête. Et puis il serait assailli par un sentiment de perte beaucoup plus fort que ce qu'il ressentait actuellement.

Izar commença à se demander s'il ne serait pas plus prudent de prendre ses distances avec Regulus avant que ce moment n'arrive. Est-ce que cela diminuerait son sentiment d'impuissance totale ?

Alors que le jeune Black réfléchissait aux relations humaines, il se demanda si cela valait la peine de sacrifier l'affection qu'ils se portaient et le temps passé ensemble juste pour ne pas ressentir de douleur à la fin. Non, ça n'en valait pas le coup. Izar préférait connaître son père et créer des souvenirs avec lui plutôt que de l'abandonner juste parce qu'il avait peur de le perdre.

Dès qu'il en eut conscience, il s'extirpa pour de bon de sa torpeur.

Alors que son cœur était encore lourd d'inquiétude pour Regulus, l'esprit d'Izar s'aiguisa, retombant à son état habituel. C'était le week-end, ce qui signifiait qu'il avait deux jours complets avant de retourner au Ministère, auprès des Langues-de-plomb.

Avec ceci en tête, Izar décida de commencer un projet qu'il redoutait et qui le faisait à la fois saliver.

Les faux Horcruxes de Voldemort... cette même invention qu'il avait prédit être le tournant décisif de la guerre. Il voulait créer un artefact qui reproduirait le fonctionnement d'un Horcruxe. Si Dumbledore était si enclin à croire que Voldemort en possédait un, voire _sept_ , alors Izar ferait semblant de donner raison au vieil homme. Seulement, il s'assurerait que quiconque en détruirait un serait également tué durant le processus. Les leaders principaux de la Lumière partiraient à la chasse aux Horcruxes. Leur mort serait un soulagement pour le côté obscur.

C'était une tâche incroyablement difficile, et il se retrouva donc en train de _lire_ , en ce samedi après-midi. Il voulait que son invention paraisse crédible pour ceux qui les rechercheraient.

Dans le sous-sol de Grimmaurd, Izar parcourut la brève section consacrée aux Horcruxes et saisit un livre poussiéreux. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'informations sur cet artefact noir, mais il trouva des instructions détaillées sur la manière d'en créer un. La procédure n'était pas aussi sombre qu'on le disait. Un sacrifice était requis... un meurtre. Izar tuait avec facilité durant chaque bataille. Mais plus il en apprenait sur le sujet des Horcruxes, plus son esprit divaguait vers sa mère.

Pour quelqu'un de la Lumière, c'était un acte terrible et impardonnable. C'était plus qu'un simple assassinat... c'était beaucoup plus intime et explicite. Lily avait pris beaucoup de risques afin de créer un Horcruxe.

Izar secoua la tête. Ce n'était pas le moment de penser à elle. Il aimerait au moins qu'un des faux Horcruxes de Voldemort soit prêt d'ici la fête de Yule. Si ce n'est plus. Il croyait que s'il découvrait comment en créer _un_ , alors les six autres seraient relativement faciles à constituer.

Izar souhaita qu'il puisse avoir accès à un véritable Horcruxe afin de pouvoir examiner l'aura qu'il dégageait et les sentiments néfastes qu'il infligeait aux êtres humains à proximité. Après quoi, il pourrait recopier son influence pour son invention.

L'héritier Black s'assit dans le fauteuil poussiéreux et se perdit dans ses pensées. Le portrait de Cygnus était accroché de l'autre côté de la pièce. Izar avait pris grand plaisir aujourd'hui à le rendre muet et à le suspendre au mur. Quelle meilleure façon de se venger de son ancêtre qu'en s'assurant qu'il était bien au courant de l'échec de son expérience sur l'immortalité ?

Les yeux sombres du portrait se plissèrent dans sa direction et sa bouche remua mais aucun son n'en sortit.

Izar retroussa les lèvres. "Allons allons, Cygnus, tu as déjà reçu assez d'attention comme ça."

Tapotant son livre du bout des doigts, son esprit le ramena à Lily. Cette fois, il ne s'attarda pas sur la confusion que lui causait son sacrifice, mais sur ce qu'il avait ressenti à proximité de son Horcruxe. Izar se souvenait d'avoir été attiré par elle... et charmé. Il s'était dégagé d'elle une délicatesse étrange que le jeune sorcier avait voulu toucher et posséder.

Cela ne pouvait pas être pareil pour quelqu'un comme Voldemort. Si ce dernier créait un Horcruxe, il n'aurait jamais l'air angélique. Mais il pourrait détenir un pouvoir attractif. Et une noirceur que Lily n'avait pas.

Izar se pencha en avant et fronça les sourcils. Si un Horcruxe reflétait en quelque sorte l'état d'esprit et la magie de son propriétaire lorsqu'il était créé, serait-il possible que si Voldemort avait fabriqué des Horcruxes plus jeune, ils dégageraient plus de Lumière que ceux de maintenant ? Si Tom Jedusor en créait un à l'âge de dix-sept ou dix-huit ans, l'Horcruxe, par conséquent, sécréterait sûrement une _innocence_ plus grande que celle qu'exhalerait un Horcruxe fabriqué à la fin de sa trentaine ?

Izar eut un reniflement dédaigneux. Tom Jedusor était déjà probablement un connard à l'âge de cinq ans, donc il n'avait jamais été innocent. La plupart l'avait sans doute vu comme l'enfant du démon. En réalité, il était juste l'héritier de Serpentard. Tout aussi terrible.

Néanmoins, Izar pouvait varier la quantité d'obscurité que détiendraient les Horcruxes.

Ce qui laissait ouverte la question de savoir _quelle_ apparence devraient-ils prendre. Lily avait manipulé le sien de sorte à ce qu'il revête une forme spirituelle, une forme qui fusionnerait avec Cygnus derrière le Voile. Les faux Horcruxes de Voldemort devaient être matériels, plus faciles à détruire pour ses ennemis.

Mais du coup, __quoi__?

Izar baissa les yeux sur ses doigts et examina son anneau celtique. Une bague était assez réaliste, mais le _grand_ Lord Voldemort accepterait-il qu'une bague porte un fragment de son âme ? C'était peu probable, mais Izar se souvenait distinctement de la bague ornée d'une pierre noire qu'il avait à la main. Il ne s'était jamais demandé ce qu'elle représentait pour lui, mais il pouvait s'agir d'un morceau de son passé, quelque chose auquel l'homme était relativement attaché.

Les Horcruxes devaient être des objets qui faisaient partie de l'histoire de Voldemort, des possessions qui définissaient qui il était. Ce serait encore mieux si Dumbledore connaissait l'un de ces objets.

Cette conclusion laissa un vide dans l'esprit d'Izar. Que devrait-il utiliser en tant qu'Horcruxes ? Comment allait-il savoir quelles possessions liaient le Seigneur des Ténèbres à son passé ? Izar en savait très peu. Les seules choses dont il était au courant à propos de Jedusor étaient qu'il avait été élevé dans un orphelinat et que son père moldu avait abandonné sa mère enceinte. Grâce aux trophées qu'il avait obtenus à Poudlard, Izar savait aussi que Tom Jedusor avait été un étudiant modèle...

Même si les connaissances qu'il possédait sur lui étaient plus nombreuses que ce qu'avaient la plupart des Mangemorts, ce n'était pas suffisant. Cela laissait Izar à un carrefour. Est-ce qu'il devait enquêter sur son passé dernière son dos ? Ou confronter l'homme et lui poser des questions ? Cette dernière option était préférable, surtout parce qu'elle lui offrait plus de temps pour terminer les Horcruxes. Mais Voldemort gardait égoïstement son passé secret. Cela allait être dur de lui extirper des informations.

Un reniflement se fit entendre derrière Izar, ce qui le fit rapidement se retourner. Sa vision acérée lui permit de distinguer une petite silhouette blottie au pied de l'escalier.

"Pourquoi pleures-tu ?" demanda-t-il prudemment, voyant les joues striées de larmes du garçon.

À vrai dire, Aiden avait été relégué en arrière plan pendant toute la semaine dernière. Il était certain que Kreattur l'avait nourri, mais sinon, l'enfant sang-de-bourbe était resté seul à Grimmaurd durant le séjour d'Izar à Ste Mangouste.

Aiden essuya son visage avec sa manche sale. "Je suis désolé," murmura-t-il.

Izar leva les yeux et se demanda si sa patience envers le garçon avait encore rétréci depuis l'affaire Regulus. "Les larmes ne résoudront rien", le réprimanda-t-il. "Si tu veux vraiment te sentir mieux, trouve un livre et _apprends_ -en plus sur le monde dans lequel tu te trouves. Ou rends-toi utile et _fais les poussières_." Ce n'était probablement pas la meilleure chose à lui suggérer. Grimmaurd prêtait refuge à quelques viles créatures tapies dans les coins.

"Je ne suis pas désolé pour mes larmes," rétorqua vivement Aiden qui plissa les yeux dans sa direction. "Je suis désolé pour Regulus."

Au moins, il possédait une certaine ardeur, se dit Izar alors que ses yeux se plissaient en retour. "Il reviendra bientôt," conclut-il en tournant le dos, retournant à son livre.

"Tu es fâché contre moi," insista Aiden, la voix brisée.

Izar posa son livre sur ses genoux et ferma les yeux d'exaspération. Peut-être que sa tactique de repousser le garçon ne fonctionnait pas. Peut-être devrait-il plutôt apaiser ses peurs et ses angoisses. Cela lui permettrait d'avoir plus de temps pour travailler _seul_ avec les Horcruxes.

"Je ne suis pas _fâché_ contre toi," entama Izar, gardant sa voix neutre. Il se tourna légèrement et fit signe au garçon d'approcher. "Viens par ici."

Aiden s'éloigna peu gracieusement de l'escalier et se dirigea vers lui. Plus il se rapprochait, plus Izar fut témoin du sale état dans lequel il se trouvait; vêtements poussiéreux et sales, pantalon déchiré, joues striées de larmes, cernes sous les yeux et visage beaucoup trop pâle. Izar vit sa résolution faiblir face à cette vue pathétique. Et le garçon __empestait__ _._

"Quand as-tu mangé pour la dernière fois ? Ou lavé d'ailleurs ? As-tu besoin que quelqu'un te tienne tout le temps par la main ?" Izar saisit Aiden par la taille et le fit s'avancer jusqu'à ce que ses jambes lui touchent les genoux. Le jeune sorcier leva la main et repoussa une mèche graisseuse loin de ses yeux gonflés et injectés de sang.

"La nourriture de Kreattur est moisie et rassie", fit part Aiden qui inclina la tête et se pencha inconsciemment en avant, plus près du corps d'Izar.

"Et quand t'es-tu lavé pour la dernière fois ?" répéta sombrement ce dernier.

Ses yeux bruns rencontrèrent rapidement les siens avant de s'abaisser de honte.

Izar soupira et retira sa main de la taille d'Aiden pour refermer son livre. "Ton comportement est indigne d'un Black. Tu dois toujours avoir l'air présentable, peu importe les circonstances." Il était tellement hypocrite. Mais il n'avait pas été élevé en tant qu'héritier de la famille Black. Aiden devait avoir l'air d'un Black présentable afin d'attirer une femme de sang pur et poursuivre la lignée. Lui n'avait pas à faire ça. Il devait juste batailler avec un Seigneur des Ténèbres autoritaire.

Parcourant des yeux son visage, Izar secoua la tête face à l'épuisement total du garçon. Il n'avait pas pensé que l'accident de Regulus l'affecterait autant. Aiden ne le connaissait que depuis deux jours, mais après tout, il avait des visions de lui depuis le début de son enfance.

Avec réticence, Izar toucha sa joue tachée. "Regulus a été gravement blessé, Aiden. Malgré ça, il rentrera à la maison. Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter." Il préférait ne pas lui parler de son incapacité à marcher de nouveau. Il laisserait à Regulus le soin de le lui dire lorsqu'il reviendrait à la maison.

"J'aurais dû voir qu'il finirait blessé _avant_ que ça n'arrive," soutint pitoyablement le garçon. "Parfois, je ne vois même rien. Et d'autres fois, mes visions arrivent trop tard ou alors je ne me souviens même pas de les avoir eues. J'aurais dû le savoir. Quelqu'un aurait pu le sauver à temps..."

Izar comprenait maintenant ce qui le rendait mal. Il devait taire son aversion pour les enfants et les sang-de-bourbes afin de se mettre à la place d'Aiden. Il n'était qu'un enfant et pourtant, il était assailli par des visions de douleur et de souffrance, de sang et de mort. Sa santé mentale finirait par en pâtir et Izar savait qu'il devait le rassurer maintenant avant que cela ne puisse détruire son esprit.

Izar agrippa son menton et le fit relever la tête. "Tu possèdes un don, Aiden, pour lequel la plupart des sorciers t'envieraient. Un don de prescience. Mais avec ce don vient une malédiction. Tu vois l'avenir des autres. Et cet avenir peut être pavé de souffrance." Il s'arrêta et se demanda s'il parlait avec des mots suffisamment simples pour que le garçon comprenne. En voyant ses yeux vifs plantés sur lui, Izar prit conscience qu'il était assez intelligent pour suivre.

"Ton don t'aidera et te freinera", poursuivit-il doucement, pensant à sa propre magico-sensibilité. "Tu dois accepter que tu ne pourras pas tout voir. Et tu dois accepter que tu ne peux _pas_ empêcher les choses de se produire. Le destin... le destin est ton ennemi; il le sera _toujours_. Le destin s'efforcera de réaliser les choses qui doivent s'opérer à tout prix. Il y a des moments où tu pourras gagner contre lui et stopper les événements qui sont sur le point de se concrétiser mais dans d'autres cas, comme avec Regulus, tu ne pourras rien faire pour les arrêter. "

Une partie de la tension sur le visage d'Aiden disparut grâce aux paroles d'Izar et ce dernier était tout simplement heureux que le garçon comprenne.

"Le destin est mon ennemi," chuchota Aiden, qui plongea dans ses yeux. Un petit sourire lui traversa le visage. "Je ferai tout mon possible pour gagner contre le destin. Comme toi contre tes adversaires."

La bouche d'Izar se contracta avant qu'il ne redevienne impassible. "Rappelle-toi, si jamais tu perds contre le destin, Regulus et moi ne serons jamais en colère contre toi. Nous savons à quel point il doit être difficile de le combattre."

Les yeux d'Aiden devinrent soudain plus grands, plus chaleureux et Izar se demanda s'il ne l'avait pas un peu trop rassuré.

 _Si_ , pensa-t-il alors que le garçon enroulait ses bras autour de son cou.

Izar tapota son dos avec hésitation, soulagé que ce problème ait été pris en charge. Le prochain dont il faudrait s'occuper avant qu'il ne puisse revenir aux Horcruxes serait le bain et le petit-déjeuner d'Aiden. Et peut-être devrait-il ordonner à Kreattur d'obtenir de la nourriture digne de Grimmaurd. Lucius serait sans aucun doute d'accord avec ce plan d'action.

"Viens," Izar brisa l'étreinte, le nez agressé par l'odeur d'Aiden. "Un bain et puis le petit déjeuner."

Il se leva de son fauteuil et se dirigea vers l'escalier. Avant qu'il ne gravisse la première marche, une main chaude toucha ses doigts.

Izar baissa les yeux et vit Aiden lui offrir un sourire timide avant d'entourer complètement ses doigts avec sa main.

Bon sang.

Voldemort aurait adoré assister à ça.

{ ** **Death of Today**** }

Daphné enroula le bout de ses cheveux courts autour de son doigt tout en jetant un regard à travers la salle commune des Serpentards en direction de Drago Malefoy. Ce dernier était constamment de mauvaise humeur ces derniers temps. Il râlait sur ses camarades et restait obstinément silencieux en classe, même lorsque la sang-de-bourbe je-sais-tout Granger levait la main et faisait gagner beaucoup de points à la maison Serdaigle comparé à ce que recevait Serpentard.

Daphné retint un soupir irrité et décala le fauteuil pour se diriger silencieusement vers lui. _Franchement_. Izar lui manquait beaucoup. Bien que cela ne faisait que quelques semaines depuis qu'elle l'avait vu pour la dernière fois au bal du Ministère, elle se retrouvait à souhaiter sa présence. Il y avait quelque chose d'apaisant chez Izar qui la faisait se sentir à l'aise en sa compagnie.

Mais ce dernier n'avait pas tenu sa promesse de rester en contact avec elle. Il avait promis, après leur danse à la réception, de lui donner des nouvelles par hibou.

Elle ne le lui reprochait pas. Une profonde tristesse avait envahi sa poitrine lorsqu'elle avait entendu parler de l'état de Regulus Black. Elle ne savait pas grand chose à ce sujet, car Izar et Sirius Black gardaient tout ceci confidentiel. Avec un peu de chance, son père se rétablirait. Elle ne pouvait qu'espérer.

S'arrêtant derrière le lugubrement silencieux Drago Malefoy, elle croisa les bras et esquissa un rictus. "Quoi ? Pas de tentative de séduction aujourd'hui ?" Sarcasme. Elle n'était pas très douée pour ça, mais côtoyer Izar pendant ses jours à Poudlard l'avait amenée à essayer d'imiter son cynisme.

Il y avait bien _une_ chose à propos de laquelle Daphné ne le laisserait pas s'en tirer. Le fait qu'il ait encouragé Malefoy à la courtiser. Ce petit garçon choyé n'admettait pas l'implication d'Izar, mais Daphné connaissait assez bien Malefoy pour savoir qu'il n'était pas du genre à soudainement lui faire des avances. Non, ça devait être l'idée d'Izar.

" _Va-t'en_ , Daphné," Drago fronça les sourcils tout en fixant les flammes dans la cheminée.

La dénommé fronça elle aussi les sourcils. D'après ce qu'elle avait pu comprendre, Drago avait reçu une 'requête' spéciale du Seigneur des Ténèbres. La jalousie courait parmi les étudiants de Serpentard. A vrai dire, Daphné n'y avait pas cru, abhorrant son arrogance. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres était trop important, trop doué pour demander de l'aide. Surtout à _lui_. Mais désormais, elle n'était plus trop sûre.

"Je ne vais pas me moquer de toi si tu as besoin d'aide, Drago," glissa-t-elle, en utilisant avec réticence son prénom. "Je peux t'offrir mon aide."

"Tu ne peux pas m'aider," lâcha-t-il avec un rire amer, son visage d'une nuance anormale de blanc, avec un soupçon de vert.

Daphné appuya sa hanche contre l'arrière du canapé, ses yeux inspectant la salle commune vide avant de se poser sur Malefoy. "Si tu as besoin d'aide pour ton petit _projet_ , pourquoi ne demandes-tu pas à Izar ?"

Drago prit une grande inspiration, se pencha et frotta ses mains sur son visage en sueur. "Je ne peux pas. C'est mon projet. En plus, je ne peux pas lui demander. Son père est…"

Daphné se tut et l'examina. "Je pense qu'Izar aimerait bien une distraction. Et qui sait ? Peut-être sera-t-il content d'avoir de tes nouvelles." Drago se tourna pour la dévisager avec incrédulité et elle haussa les épaules. "Tu as raison, il ne serait probablement pas très ravi d'entendre parler de toi. Mais si tu ne vas pas lui demander, alors je le ferai. De toute évidence, cela te tourmente grandement..."

"Non," siffla Drago qui saisit fermement son poignet.

Daphné plissa les yeux en direction de sa main jusqu'à ce qu'il la relâche de mauvaise grâce.

"Je lui demanderai pendant la fête de Yule si je n'ai pas encore réglé ça. Un simple hibou ne fera pas l'affaire. J'ai besoin de lui parler en face à face."

"Bien," Daphné sourit, sachant qu'elle avait gagné la partie.

Drago s'adossa contre le canapé et lui adressa un rictus. "Pourquoi être si inquiète, Daphné ? Est-ce que tu es en manque de mon attention ?"

Cette dernière soupira. "C'est _hautement_ improbable."

* * *

 **N/A** Izar ne restera pas longtemps loin des Mangemorts. J'ai juste quelques petites choses en tête avant de le faire se battre à nouveau avec eux. Et ne vous inquiétez pas, il ne loupera pas beaucoup d'action. Il reste encore beaucoup de combats à mener avant la fin de cette histoire.


	19. Partie II Chapitre 19

****Chapitre 19****

Comme d'habitude, depuis qu'Izar était retourné auprès des Langues-de-plomb, le malaise qui encerclait la table à laquelle il était assis était palpable. Rookwood semblait ne pas s'en rendre compte, gardant la tête baissée sur ses notes qui concernaient probablement des inventions. Lily suivait son exemple et se focalisait sur ses propres notes. Elle n'avait parlé qu'une fois à Izar depuis qu'il était revenu et lui avait présenté ses condoléances à propos de Regulus.

Conner Oran avait ricané avec mépris sous son nez avant de gratter sa plume contre son parchemin.

Tout autour d'eux, les autres groupes de Langues-de-plomb discutaient calmement et réfléchissaient à des inventions pour soutenir l'effort de guerre. Son groupe faisait vraiment tache à côté et leur silence était plus assourdissant qu'autre chose au sein du Département. Izar n'avait pas besoin de briser le silence. Ses propres pensées tournaient autour des Horcruxes qu'il fabriquait et de Regulus. Son père devait encore se réveiller. Mais un hibou de Severus Rogue l'avait rassuré sur le fait que son esprit était presque complètement guéri.

"Je croyais que tu étais censé être _brillant_ ," murmura soudainement Conner à son parchemin. "Tout le monde dit tout le temps que tu es un prodige."

Izar tira sur sa robe orange et noire et le considéra avec dédain. "Tu insinues quoi exactement ?"

Lily jeta un long regard à Oran avant de se tourner vers lui. Izar l'ignora, choisissant de porter toute son attention sur le jeune homme en face de lui.

Ce dernier posa sa plume et fronça les sourcils. "J'insinue qu'ils te tiennent en trop haute estime. Je n'ai rien remarqué en dehors de ta capacité à fixer le mur."

Lily essaya de parler mais Izar la coupa d'une main. Il envoya un petit sourire à Oran. "Je m'excuse," murmura-t-il en se penchant, plaçant ses avant-bras sur la table pour respirer près de son visage. "Peut-être que je devrais me reprendre en main et dessiner des gribouillages insensés sur mon propre parchemin." Il jeta un coup d'œil sur celui d'Oran, couvert de griffonnages pitoyables.

Le jeune homme rougit et redressa le dos. "Ce ne sont pas des gribouillages", siffla-t-il. "Ce sont des esquisses d'inventions pour la guerre."

"Comme je suis bête d'avoir cru autre chose", prononça Izar d'une voix traînante.

Le visage d'Oran devint rouge cramoisi. Avant qu'il ne puisse encore plus se ridiculiser, Lily intervint calmement. "Izar n'est là que depuis une journée, alors que nous avons déjà eu une semaine pour réfléchir." Elle toucha légèrement le bras d'Oran pour le calmer, mais au grand amusement d'Izar, cela sembla seulement davantage l'enrager. "J'avoue que je ne m'y connais pas suffisamment pour concevoir des inventions," avoua-t-elle doucement, ses cils frôlant presque ses joues alors qu'elle baissait les yeux.

Izar l'observa, intrigué et méfiant. Il avait pu de nombreuses fois s'asseoir et réfléchir à son sacrifice mais il avait toujours évité d'y penser trop. Le jeune sorcier croyait qu'il ne serait jamais capable de l'accepter. Mais il se sentait encore concerné par sa santé mentale. Il y avait des moments où Lily semblait aussi dure que de la pierre et d'autres fois où ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur chaleureuse. Était-elle instable ? Ou était-elle en train d'essayer désespérément de rechercher les émotions qui l'avaient quittée il y a plus de quinze ans ? Izar savait qu'il devait lui rester des sentiments. Mais la plupart d'entre eux avaient probablement été étouffés.

Des yeux émeraude s'accrochèrent soudainement aux siens, le vide à l'intérieur d'eux parfaitement discernable. L'obscurité atténuait considérablement l'intensité de ses iris verts. Elle garda son regard braqué sur lui et il se retrouva peu disposé à détourner le sien.

"Ma place se trouve dans la Chambre de la Mort", expliqua-t-elle, détachant son regard d'Izar et évitant complètement Rookwood. Elle savait qu'il était un Mangemort et ne voulait rien avoir à faire avec lui. "Je pense que nous sommes tous un peu trop sur la défensive pour oser présenter nos idées et les exposer aux critiques."

Elle avait raison, bien sûr. Tous deux, sauf Rookwood et Izar, étaient méfiants à l'idée de faire des suggestions par crainte du rejet. Rookwood et Izar gardaient juste le silence parce qu'ils ne voulaient pas créer quoi que ce soit qui donnerait un avantage au camp de la Lumière. Izar savait qu'il aurait éventuellement besoin de trouver quelque chose pour entretenir les apparences, mais il veillerait à trouver comment contrer ce qu'il avait créé.

Le poignet osseux de Lily se plia alors qu'elle repoussait une mèche de cheveux auburn loin de son visage. "Je peux parler à Owen Welder ou à Rufus Scrimgeour. Peut-être pourrions-nous demander un changement de groupe ?"

"Non," lança Oran.

Tous les yeux dérivèrent dans sa direction et Izar se retrouva presque ennuyé par la situation. Il savait déjà pourquoi le jeune homme en face de lui ne voulait pas changer de groupe. Sa jalousie et son attirance pour l'héritier Black alimentaient son besoin d'y rester. Izar se rappela qu'il devait commenter à quel point Oran avait l'air ravissant habillé avec les couleurs de Poufsouffle.

Celui-ci se redressa de sa position courbée lorsqu'il s'en rendit compte et jeta un regard timide au visage sombre de Rookwood. "Je veux dire..." Oran se tut car quelque chose derrière Izar capta son attention.

Une odeur d'eau de Cologne chatouilla les narines de ce dernier avant qu'il ne puisse se retourner pour voir Rufus Scrimgeour se tenir fièrement debout derrière leur table. Ses cheveux gominés étaient moins gras aujourd'hui, sa robe par contre était froissée.

Ses yeux jaunes s'attardèrent sur les parchemins tachés d'encre et les plumes cassées étalés au milieu du groupe silencieux et fébrile. "Faites-vous des progrès ?" Derrière son épaule se trouvait un membre du comité des Langues-de-plomb vêtu de sa robe rouge qui contrastait fortement avec la pénombre du Département des Mystères. "Ou avez-vous rencontré un problème ?"

Personne ne fut enclin à répondre. Même Lily demeura silencieuse, les yeux baissés sur ses notes soigneusement écrites. Izar se détourna du Ministre mais continua de le surveiller en écoutant le bruissement de sa robe et le couinement de ses bottes en cuir.

Rufus grogna à la vue des visages graves qu'arborait le groupe. Soudain, une main forte et lourde se posa sur l'épaule d'Izar. Ce dernier se crispa face au contact soudain, mais resta sinon impassible. Sa proie paraissait plutôt hésitante aujourd'hui. Il se demanda si l'homme allait faire part de ses soupçons quant à son implication avec les Mangemorts. La dernière fois qu'il avait vu Rufus, l'incertitude et la méfiance avaient voilé son regard.

Il agirait sûrement s'il soupçonnait quelque chose. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas de permettre à une menace telle qu'Izar de rester avec les Langues-de-plomb même s'il n'y avait pas beaucoup de preuves qui convergeaient vers lui. Rufus le prendrait par le col et l'enverrait sur les roses ou, peut-être, le classerait-il comme ennemi public.

Izar se demanda brièvement ce que cela ferait de vivre comme un fugitif. Bellatrix ne semblait pas avoir de problème à vivre avec une épée de Damoclès au-dessus de la tête. Izar avait été élevé de façon à ne posséder que quelques vêtements, un petit lit et un oreiller. Vivre en cavale ne semblait pas aussi horrible pour lui que si cela devait arriver à un sang-pur. Ils seraient incapables de vivre sans luxe et de ne pas retirer de l'argent de leur coffre.

Pour tout avouer, Izar était... attiré par la possibilité d'être un criminel recherché. Malheureusement, Voldemort ne la jugerait pas aussi alléchante que lui. Il voulait qu'une majorité des membres de son armée restent au Ministère, non identifiés.

"Puis-je m'entretenir avec vous, M. Black ?"

Izar attrapa le regard de Lily avant d'accepter. "Bien sûr, Monsieur le Ministre."

Il quitta avec grâce la table et suivit Rufus hors de la pièce, inconscient du regard suspicieux de Rookwood qui l'accompagna.

Un silence tendu s'installa entre eux. Izar sourit légèrement et croisa les mains derrière son dos alors qu'ils traversaient lentement le couloir sombre du Département des Mystères. La température froide léchait sa peau. Son côté créature souhaitait se prélasser sous les rayons chauds du soleil et s'envelopper d'une douce chaleur en ce début décembre.

"Owen Welder et moi-même avons été un peu surpris de votre absence la semaine dernière, M. Black," débuta finalement Rufus, glissant un regard en coin vers lui. "Quand vous nous avez informés de ce qui s'est passé, je ne pouvais qu'offrir ma plus profonde sympathie à vous et à votre père. J'espère qu'il se rétablira."

Izar ne fit qu'un signe de tête en réponse, ne souhaitant pas s'étendre sur sa condition. La semaine dernière, il avait envoyé un hibou à Owen pour l'informer que son père avait été attaqué et qu'il se trouvait dans un état critique. Aucune mention du raid des Mangemorts ou de l'étendue de ses blessures.

"Pardonnez-moi, Monsieur le Ministre," commença-t-il doucement. "Mais vous semblez... avoir quelque chose en tête."

Et c'était le cas. Habituellement, Rufus sautait vite aux conclusions, intentait rapidement une action et révélait aussitôt ce qu'il avait prévu. En ce moment, il paraissait presque _hésitant,_ ce qui n'était pas dans son caractère. Les soupçons d'Izar s'accrurent et il attendit, aux aguets, ses prochaines paroles.

Rufus interrompit sa promenade et se tourna lentement vers son interlocuteur. Frottant son menton d'une main, il scruta attentivement Izar. Ses sourcils étaient froncés, comme s'il allait faire quelque chose qu'il allait regretter. "Vous êtes un bon sorcier, M. Black."

Une alarme se déclencha dans la tête du concerné mais il resta imperturbable, tout en observant sans ciller le sorcier aux allures de lion en face de lui. Ils étaient seuls dans le couloir, hormis un membre du comité qui se tenait à une bonne distance.

"Vous êtes un jeune homme très talentueux et puissant," continua Rufus, inconscient de l'incrédulité amusée d'Izar. "Je veux que vous sachiez combien le camp de la Lumière apprécie votre coopération. Je pense... qu'avec votre aide, nous pourrons facilement dissiper les Ténèbres qui occultent notre pays."

L'homme le noyait de compliments et gonflait son ego, ce qui le rendit encore plus méfiant. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas. Izar était persuadé qu'il avait vu le doute dans ses yeux la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés après le raid des Mangemorts. En vérité, s'il prêtait davantage attention, ses yeux reflétaient désormais de la réticence et de la circonspection.

Izar s'appuya sur ses talons et resta silencieux, rendant intentionnellement le Ministre mal à l'aise.

Si ce dernier savait qu'Izar était le Mangemort qu'il avait combattu sur le toit pendant le raid, alors pourquoi l'abreuvait-il de compliments ? Au lieu de foncer tête baissée, Rufus paraissait presque manipulateur.

La question à laquelle Izar voulait une réponse était… qui lui avait parlé ?

La réponse lui vint assez facilement.

Tom Jedusor.

Ce devait être lui. Qui d'autre pourrait convaincre un ex-Auror chevronné de changer de tactique ? Izar connaissait Rufus Scrimgeour comme sa poche. La manipulation n'était pas son point fort. Il était trop entêté et impulsif pour établir un plan avec patience.

Alors, pourquoi Voldemort aurait-il convaincu le Ministre de taire sa réaction initiale en essayant plutôt d'influencer Izar ? Il y avait beaucoup de réponses possibles à cela. Elles l'irritaient toutes et l'amusaient à la fois. L'une des raisons pour lesquelles Voldemort mettrait tout cela en place serait pour tester sa loyauté. Ce scénario l'agaçait par-dessus tout. Voldemort le croyait-il si facilement malléable ? Si déloyal ? Il était vrai qu'Izar trouvait que la Lumière était plus reconnaissante envers lui et ses dons. Mais toute la flatterie et la renommée ne l'attiraient pas. Il appréciait l'Obscurité et l'intimité qu'elle lui procurait.

Même s'il voulait tester sa loyauté, Izar devait à contrecœur reconnaître que Voldemort lui avait très certainement sauvé la peau. Sans son intervention, Rufus aurait demandé qu'il soit expulsé des Langues-de-plomb, et peut-être même du Ministère. Maintenant, il semblerait que l'homme cherchait à le garder proche de lui. Et en retour, Izar restait impliqué dans la guerre.

Quoi qu'il en soit, peu importe ce que Voldemort avait l'intention de faire, Izar allait entrer dans son jeu. C'était une opportunité qu'il ne pouvait pas laisser passer. Il pouvait se rapprocher de Rufus et jouer sur les peurs de Voldemort... si ce dernier craignait vraiment qu'il ne change de camp.

Izar joignit ses mains et les tapota du bout des doigts pour essayer de paraître mal à l'aise. Plongeant dans les yeux de Rufus, il commença son jeu d'acteur. "Je..." balbutia-t-il, un sourire au coin des lèvres. "Je ne suis pas à ce point extraordinaire, Monsieur le Ministre."

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent imperceptiblement. "Baliverne," rugit-il, en lui adressant un sourire plein de dents. "Vous êtes le plus grand esprit rencontré depuis des décennies. Et vous n'avez toujours que seize ans." Rufus haussa les épaules, comme s'il était troublé. "Cela doit être dur de poursuivre votre travail quand votre père se trouve dans cet état. En cela, je me sens coupable de réclamer quelque chose de vous."

Izar se permit un petit sourire avant de secouer la tête. "J'ai besoin que quelque chose me tienne l'esprit occupé, Monsieur le Ministre. Qu'aviez-vous en tête ?" Il observa soigneusement Rufus alors que celui-ci lançait un coup d'œil au sorcier en robe rouge tapi dans l'ombre plus loin derrière eux. Quelque chose se préparait. Izar était impatient de découvrir ce que c'était.

Rufus grogna et le saisit par les épaules avant de le guider lentement à travers le couloir. "Un Langue-de-plomb est venu me présenter ses brouillons en fin de semaine dernière", déclara-t-il doucement.

"Une invention ?" s'enquit calmement Izar.

Le Ministre hocha vivement la tête. "C'est une invention pour laquelle j'émets des réserves. Je me suis longuement demandé ce week-end si je devais autoriser sa création. C'est une invention qui frise les limites de la morale et de l'éthique. Mais cette armée de Mangemorts est en train de devenir une terrible menace. Je veux les éliminer avant que leurs rangs ne grossissent. Les gens laisseront leurs peurs diriger leurs actions. Il ne faudra pas longtemps avant qu'ils ne rejoignent les Mangemorts dans l'espoir d'être du côté des vainqueurs."

Izar hocha la tête, impénétrable. "Quelle invention a-t-il imaginé ?" demanda-t-il avec prudence et perplexité.

La crinière fauve du Ministre s'agita. "J'ai besoin que vous me donniez votre parole que tout ceci restera entre nous et le groupe avec lequel vous allez travailler. C'est confidentiel. Extrêmement confidentiel."

Les yeux d'Izar se plissèrent. Si ce projet était si confidentiel, alors pourquoi Rufus lui faisait-il suffisamment confiance pour lui en parler ?

Sa question n'eut plus lieu d'être lorsque le sorcier en robe rouge s'arrêta à côté de Rufus après que ce dernier lui ait fait signe d'approcher. Il ouvrit rapidement un rouleau de parchemin. Le papier aux tons crème brillait d'une couleur dorée, preuve que c'était un contrat magique. Les yeux d'Izar glissèrent jusqu'à l'emplacement vide, là où sa signature était requise s'il acceptait.

"Votre signature vous contraindra au silence quant à ce projet. Vous ne pourrez pas écrire à son propos, en parler, en invoquer l'image mentale, rien. Vous pouvez en parler entre collègues, avec les quelques personnes de confiance que j'ai moi-même sélectionnées. S'il y a d'autres personnes à portée de voix pendant que vous en discutez, elles vont simplement entendre du charabia. Je me dois de souligner qu'il s'agit d'un projet très privé sur lequel je veux que vous concentriez vos efforts. Il doit être achevé aussi vite que possible. Après quoi, j'espère en détruire toute trace."

Izar resta muet de surprise, son esprit fonctionnant à toute vitesse. "Vous avez conscience, Monsieur le Ministre, que certaines inventions paraissent impressionnantes sur le papier, mais sont, en réalité, impossibles à concevoir ? N'est-ce pas ?"

Rufus baissa légèrement le menton et prit en considération ses mots. "Je pensais que vous pouviez réaliser _n'importe quoi_ , M. Black."

Le dénommé eut un petit rire et secoua lentement la tête. "Je ne suis pas Dieu, Monsieur le Ministre. Je ne peux pas inventer quelque chose qui étire les lois de la magie à l'extrême. Avec la manière dont vous le dites, je suis amené à croire que cette invention est impossible et dangereuse."

Deux yeux jaunes l'étudièrent attentivement. "Le Langue-de-plomb qui est venu me voir pense qu'elle est réalisable. Cependant, il demande de l'aide. Il a même sollicité votre contribution, M. Black. Et j'ai immédiatement accepté. Vous serez un élément précieux au sein de l'équipe que j'ai composée. Vous commencerez la semaine prochaine. Je veux que cela soit fait rapidement et avec discrétion." Un sourire suffisant apparut sur ses lèvres, et Rufus sonda presque obsessivement le visage fermé d'Izar. "À moins bien sûr que vous vous sentiez incapable de créer une invention en mesure d'annihiler le côté obscur."

Scrimgeour le raillait. _Lui_. Les yeux d'Izar étincelèrent, mais il resta de marbre. S'il n'acceptait pas cette tâche, les suspicions du Ministre seraient confirmées. Cependant, s'il acceptait, Izar serait obligé de créer quelque chose qui pourrait anéantir le côté obscur et il lui serait impossible d'avertir les Mangemorts. Mais il pourrait au moins savoir ce qu'était cette invention et serait capable de la saboter...

"Où est la plume ?" demanda-t-il, ses yeux sur le contrat. Il était court, et ses yeux aiguisés ne lurent que ce que le Ministre avait promis. La confidentialité. Le contrat ne comportait pas d'autres conditions, ce dont il était reconnaissant.

Rufus hocha la tête vers le conseiller Langue-de-plomb qui tendit à Izar une plume dorée. Celui-ci se pencha et signa son nom sur la ligne prévue à cet effet. Il rendit la plume au conseiller et se tourna, dans l'expectative, vers Scrimgeour après que sa signature ait été absorbée par le parchemin.

Le Ministre remercia le sorcier en robe rouge et continua de marcher avec Izar. "Vous en saurez plus sur l'invention demain lorsque vous rencontrerez votre groupe. Mais je vais vous faire un rapide briefing sur le résultat attendu."

L'homme étendait intentionnellement ses explications. Izar couvrit son impatience et trouva réconfort dans le couloir sombre du Département.

"Cette invention à large portée pourra priver un sorcier de sa magie."

Izar se stoppa net et se tourna vers Rufus. "Vous ne pouvez pas être sérieux." Le jeune sorcier se rappelait sa sensibilité à la magie et le don que Cygnus avait déverrouillé lorsqu'il l'avait possédé. Izar avait la capacité d'étouffer les noyaux magiques. Et il la détestait simplement parce que c'était _lâche_.

"Je le suis", confessa Scrimgeour. "Nous espérons obtenir un champ de force semblable à une cage. Les générateurs s'activeront et élimineront la magie dans l'enceinte du périmètre."

"En soit", marmonna Izar. "Vous voulez piéger l'armée des Ténèbres et lui enlever sa magie." Il cligna des yeux en direction de Rufus. "Pourquoi ne pas simplement les tuer ? Retirer leur magie les tuera probablement au bout du compte. Les sorciers respirent à travers elle, leurs battements de cœur sont synchronisés à leurs noyaux. Arracher leur magie les asphyxiera et il ne restera plus d'eux qu'une coquille vide. C'est de la torture, Monsieur le Ministre. Les tuer directement serait une meilleure option."

Rufus frotta sa mâchoire, le regard presque déconcerté mais qui possédait néanmoins une lueur tranchante. "Ce n'est pas obligatoirement vrai, Izar. Les tuer serait contraire à l'éthique-"

"Détruire leurs noyaux serait encore plus contraire à l'éthique. Vous les tuerez quand bien même au combat."

Scrimgeour arbora un large sourire. "Tuer est toujours notre dernier recours. En les dépouillant de leur magie, nous leur donnerons le choix de vivre. Sûrement que la plupart d'entre eux choisiraient la vie sans magie plutôt que la mort ?"

"N'en soyez pas si sûr, Monsieur le Ministre." Izar détourna le regard, trouvant difficile de retenir sa colère.

Il y a peu de temps, Scrimgeour lui avait déclaré à la réception que les Langues-de-plomb détenaient trop de pouvoir. Il avait peur que ces derniers créent quelque chose qui détruirait le monde sorcier de l'intérieur. _Cette_ invention faisait pourtant un pas dans cette direction. Scrimgeour croyait qu'il pourrait la détruire après avoir supprimé le noyau des sorciers noirs ? Ce ne serait pas si facile. Le public entendrait parler de cette invention, à moins que le Ministre ne fasse de son mieux pour garder secret son existence.

Même Izar serait contre si Voldemort lui demandait de la créer pour l'utiliser contre le camp de la Lumière. Les sorciers et les sorcières étaient censés être dotés de magie. Ils se défendaient grâce à elle. En détruisant leurs noyaux, les forces de la nature seraient renversées.

Et cela causerait exactement ce résultat. En dépit de lui-même, l'esprit Serdaigle d'Izar passa en revue tout ce qu'il lui faudrait pour construire un tel dispositif. Il aurait besoin de créer suffisamment de puissance, suffisamment de radiation pour que l'invention réagisse avec le noyau magique et le réduise à néant. Les guérisseurs pratiquaient la radiation sur des patients cancéreux, ce qui détruisait parfois des morceaux de leur noyau magique. Mais c'était juste une petite quantité de radiation et le noyau pouvait la plupart du temps se reconstituer. Si Izar pouvait créer suffisamment de radiation, il pourrait les détruire complètement.

Cependant, trop de radiations empoisonneraient ses victimes.

Izar se sentit mal rien qu'à l'idée d'y penser. Comment s'en sortirait-il cette fois ? Pourrait-il avertir d'une quelconque façon Voldemort ? Pourrait-il rendre d'une manière ou d'une autre ce dispositif défectueux ?

Oui. Cela pourrait se faire. Mais il lui fallait aussi tenir compte des autres Langues-de-plomb avec lesquels il travaillerait. Ce serait une tâche difficile, mais Izar préférait se la voir confier plutôt que de ne pas s'en préoccuper.

Il y arriverait. D'une façon ou d'une autre.

Izar hocha la tête en direction du Ministre qui patientait. "Si c'est ce que vous souhaitez, Monsieur le Ministre, cela sera fait."

Rufus s'inclina légèrement. "Merci, M. Black. J'attendrai les résultats."

Ce dernier regarda le Ministre quitter le Département des Mystères, sa courte cape s'enroulant autour de ses genoux. Izar soupira et se demanda dans quoi il s'était embarqué encore. Rufus avait très bien joué. Il connaissait sa loyauté. Et choisissait de la défier. Izar allait sans doute être surveillé et les espions iraient tout lui rapporter. Rufus voulait qu'il se sente le bienvenu du côté de la Lumière. Qu'il se sente _important_.

L'homme ne connaissait pas suffisamment Izar pour se rendre compte que les jeux d'esprit étaient ce qui le poussait à se dépasser. La simple perspective de jouer l'excitait... et Rufus venait juste de déclencher une étincelle qui allait davantage le conduire à résister et contre-attaquer.

Izar tourna les talons et retourna lentement jusqu'à son poste de travail. Il se demanda qui avait imaginé ça. Celui qui avait eu cette idée devrait être écorché vivant. Ce n'était pas du génie, mais une invention démente et lâche qui prouvait que son architecte avait peur. C'était pathétique. Et le jeune sorcier allait prendre _grand_ plaisir à le traquer.

"Izar", dit une voix dans l'ombre.

Le dénommé s'arrêta et ses épaules se crispèrent lorsqu'il reconnut à qui elle appartenait. "Lily," rétorqua-t-il, tendu.

Elle s'appuyait lourdement contre le mur, le visage creusé et pâle. Ses cheveux auburn formaient un lourd rideau de part et d'autre de son visage. Ses yeux verts étaient semblables aux siens quand son glamour était retiré. Sauf que ceux de Lily étaient plus sombres, moins prédateurs et beaucoup plus hantés.

Un petit sourire déforma ses lèvres lorsqu'Izar la salua, mais se transforma en moue quelques instants plus tard. "Je voulais te demander si tu peux venir dîner chez moi ce soir."

Izar tressaillit. "Je ne pense pas."

Il fit un geste pour partir, mais une petite main froide s'enroula autour de son poignet. "S'il te plaît," murmura-t-elle. "C'est strictement professionnel. James et Sirius seront là pour le repas, mais je voulais te parler en privé de cette invention. Ma maison sera le lieu le plus sûr pour en discuter."

Elle savait. Elle connaissait l'invention et semblait plutôt effrayée à ce sujet. "Sais-tu qui a eu l'idée ?"

Ses doigts se desserrèrent avant qu'elle ne le relâche complètement. "Non", affirma-t-elle, son visage soudainement devenu froid et inexpressif. "Le groupe ne s'est pas encore rassemblé. Je suppose que Rufus attendait ton approbation. C'est demain que se passe notre première réunion. Je voulais t'en parler d'abord." Lily s'arrêta et sonda son visage. "Si tu me le permets, bien sûr ?"

Izar inspira profondément par les narines et se détourna d'elle pour regarder plus loin dans le couloir. Ce n'était pas l'endroit pour la questionner davantage sur l'invention. Tous deux le savaient. "Aucune approche sournoise ? Purement professionnel ?"

Il était stupide de croire que le soulagement aurait pris place sur ses traits. Au lieu de cela, son expression laissait seulement transparaître une reconnaissance froide. Lily n'était plus capable de montrer du soulagement.

"Rien de tel", assura-t-elle. "Que préfères-tu pour dîner ?"

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent une fraction de seconde face à la question désinvolte. N'était-ce pas incroyable de se retrouver dans cette situation ? Après tant d'années d'évitement et de ressentiment, Izar se tenait désormais devant sa mère, et celle-ci lui demandait ce qu'il voulait pour dîner...

"Des pâtes", murmura-t-il avant de tourner les talons et de la laisser seule.

Merlin. Dans quoi s'était-il fourré ?

{ ** **Death of Today**** }

"Notre Maître sera _très_ heureux d'apprendre où tu te rends ce soir," ricana le Mangemort derrière son masque.

Izar lança un regard irrité vers ledit Mangemort près de l'arbre, de l'autre côté de la rue. C'était constant. Cette surveillance. Voldemort avait des hommes qui surveillaient le moindre de ses pas. Il y avait au moins deux Mangemorts à l'extérieur de Grimmaurd tous les jours, qui se faisaient remplacer toutes les quelques heures. Il y en avait au Chemin de Traverse, à l'Allée des Embrumes, à Ste Mangouste et... ici, de tous les lieux possibles. En face de la résidence Potter. Izar se demanda brièvement si Voldemort avait placé sur lui un sort de pistage. Cela ne le surprendrait même pas.

Cependant, il se demanda _pourquoi_ l'homme faisait ça. Rien qu'avec le fait d'avoir manipulé Rufus, il y avait d'innombrables réponses possibles sur ce qui motivait ses actes. Les Mangemorts espions ne s'en cachaient pas, alors Izar pensa que le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'avait pas insisté sur leur discrétion. Il ne pouvait pas le faire surveiller pour sa possible déloyauté. C'était trop évident. Voldemort devait croire qu'il avait besoin d'être protégé. Des français ?

Les Mangemorts qui l'entouraient pouvaient être là soit pour assurer sa protection, soit... juste pour le surveiller.

C'était pitoyable de l'admettre, mais la compagnie de ce connard lui manquait. Son côté créature semblait plutôt sur les nerfs sans sa proximité. Ce n'était pas une envie irrépressible, mais Izar la sentait tout de même. Il savait que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ressentait la même chose, si ce n'est de manière amplifiée.

Cette légère attraction rendait Izar encore plus déterminé à rester loin de lui jusqu'à la fête de Yule, la date sur laquelle ils s'étaient mis d'accord. Izar ne craquerait _pas_ en premier en recherchant sa compagnie exaspérante. Et il savait que Voldemort serait habité par la même détermination.

Mais _ça_ … c'était de la triche. Envoyer des hommes après lui.

Habituellement, quand il était au courant de ce genre de manœuvre, Izar choisissait d'ignorer complètement. Ce soir, cependant, il ne se sentait pas aussi patient.

Il s'éloigna de la maison Potter pour s'approcher du Mangemort. Les barrières magiques vrombirent à côté de lui, lui rappelant que les Potter étaient probablement au courant de sa présence. Il allait devoir être rapide.

"Je m'en contrefous de comment le Seigneur des Ténèbres réagirait en apprenant l'endroit où je me trouve," annonça calmement Izar avec un rictus. Le serviteur appartenait au Deuxième Cercle. Et il avait beau se croire ingénieux en se cachant dans l'obscurité, Izar pouvait très clairement le voir. "Tu peux dire à notre Maître qu'il me manque autant que je lui manque. Mais je pense que son obsession est loin d'être saine."

Le Mangemort pâlit, horrifié. "Ta langue mérite d'être coupée, sale morveux."

Izar inclina la tête sur le côté en signe d'assentiment désintéressée, mais resta néanmoins silencieux alors qu'il retournait vers la maison Potter.

Ignorant le Mangemort fulminant derrière lui, le jeune sorcier frappa sèchement à la porte, redoutant cette confrontation. Peut-être que s'il avait de la chance, il pourrait parler seul avec Sirius. Cela faisait un moment depuis leur dernière conversation, depuis sa dernière tentative de convertir son oncle. Izar avait besoin de savoir où reposait sa loyauté maintenant qu'il était à nouveau ami avec James Potter.

La porte s'ouvrit rapidement, révélant un Sirius Black tout sourire. Son oncle le regardait avec des yeux impatients, complètement inconscient du Mangemort de l'autre côté de la rue.

"Sirius," salua doucement Izar. Il renifla, détournant les yeux du sourire agaçant de son oncle pour lisser sa chemise boutonnée. Il ne portait pas de robe. Izar ne voyait aucune raison qui le pousserait à impressionner les Potter alors qu'ils allaient probablement être habillés d'un pull et d'un jean.

Soudainement, des bras forts l'emprisonnèrent dans une étreinte chaleureuse. Izar cligna des yeux sous la force de la pression, peu habitué à une telle intimité. Mais avec Sirius, il devrait être habitué à tout.

"Ça fait plaisir de te revoir, gamin," grogna-t-il, brisant presque les côtes de son neveu en deux. Après avoir relâché un Izar exaspéré, Sirius continua son manège en ébouriffant ses ondulations soigneusement coiffées.

Le jeune sorcier lui jeta un regard noir et repoussa ses mains. "Je suis également heureux de te revoir, Sirius." Cependant, son ton suggérait qu'il souhaitait être ailleurs.

Le sourire de Sirius s'élargit et il s'écarta pour laisser entrer Izar. Les protections magiques gémirent à l'action, détectant la magie noire qui le recouvrait. Pour un sorcier expérimenté de la Lumière et pour les barrières qui détectaient et protégeaient de la magie noire, un sorcier qui pratiquait les Arts Sombres était, à bien des égards, similaire à un fumeur. Même si la personne n'avait pas fumé depuis plusieurs heures, son entourage trouverait qu'elle sent encore la cigarette.

Une pellicule graisseuse entourait généralement un sorcier noir. Pour les sorciers de la Lumière, c'était souvent désagréable et cela provoquait chez eux une prudence et une suspicion instantanées. Mais ceux qui pouvaient détecter cette membrane n'étaient que les quelques expérimentés.

Les protections Potter, d'autre part, pouvaient facilement déceler l'implication d'Izar avec les Ténèbres. Le sourire de Sirius s'affadit brièvement au son des barrières avant qu'il ne se fasse minutieusement inspecter par son neveu.

Aucune personne présente ce soir n'était dupe. Tout le monde savait qu'Izar était du côté obscur. Il serait insensé de penser autrement. Ce sont les Potter qui risquaient leur sécurité en l'accueillant chez eux. Après, la résidence Potter n'était pas exactement un endroit tenu privé. C'était juste une petite maison à quelques kilomètres au nord du Chemin de Traverse. Et James Potter, étant un Auror notoire, avait probablement une sortie de secours si sa maison était attaquée.

En parlant de lui…

"M. Black," James Potter annonça sa présence dans le hall. Il était habillé plus formellement qu'Izar, avec une chemise et un pantalon cintrés. Ses cheveux, cependant, ressemblaient à un affreux nid d'oiseaux et ses lunettes étaient un peu de travers. "C'est un plaisir de finalement vous rencontrer en bonne et due forme."

En bonne et due forme. Il était vrai qu'Izar n'avait jamais rencontré comme il se doit James Potter. Ils s'étaient brièvement croisés dans la tente du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers pendant la Deuxième Tâche, mais à part ça, ils ne s'étaient jamais retrouvés en face à face.

Izar examina l'homme de plus près, passant outre ses lunettes, ses cheveux en désordre et son demi-sourire idiot. La première chose qu'il remarqua fut son air prudent. James Potter restait prêt à se défendre et à protéger son entourage. Sa posture criait qu'il était un combattant confirmé et remarquable. Ses traits étaient marqués autour de ses yeux, ce qui n'était pas provoqué par sa bonne humeur, mais par le stress et son état d'épuisement émotionnel.

Il y avait aussi de la méfiance dans ses yeux noisette. Izar fut ravi de constater ça. Au moins, quelqu'un avait l'audace de se rendre compte qu'ils étaient sur deux côtés différents du champ de bataille.

"Appelez-moi Izar s'il vous plaît, M. Potter," murmura-t-il en lui serrant la main. L'homme gagnait au moins son respect en étant réaliste et non aveuglé par un optimisme illusoire comme Sirius et Lily.

James inclina la tête. "Alors vous pouvez m'appeler James."

Sirius s'approcha et les tapa tous deux sur l'épaule. "Ça s'est mieux passé que je ne le pensais," souffla-t-il, un soulagement évident sur le visage.

Izar et James se détournèrent l'un de l'autre pour lui donner leur attention, et ils eurent deux réactions différentes. James eut un léger sourire tandis qu'Izar fronça les sourcils puis en haussa un. Son oncle se trompait s'il pensait que Potter et lui s'entendraient _bien_. Les actions, et dans le cas présent les avertissements, pesaient plus que les paroles. En l'espace d'une minute et de quelques échanges courtois, James avait averti Izar qu'il était surveillé.

"Je suis contente que tu sois venu, je ne pensais pas que tu te montrerais."

Izar se détourna de Sirius et vit la petite silhouette se tenant près de la cuisine. Lily avait les cheveux attachés, ce qui attirait l'attention sur ses pommettes saillantes dont il avait lui-même hérité d'elle et de Regulus. "Je t'avais dit que je serais là. Je ne reviens pas sur mes promesses."

Lily lui offrit un petit sourire avant de tourner les talons. "Le dîner est prêt. Je suis sûre que tu aimerais partir le plus tôt possible. Nous pouvons discuter de l'invention de Rufus après avoir mangé."

Le repas était en majeure partie constitué de pâtes comme Izar l'avait demandé. La nourriture était convenable, mais depuis qu'il était devenu immortel, manger ne lui plaisait plus autant qu'avant. Le goût était un peu fade pour lui. Le sang était ce qui avait pris la place de la nourriture dans son alimentation. Et même s'il n'avait très souvent pas besoin de sang, en boire calmait toujours ses nerfs et atténuait le léger tiraillement dans son estomac.

Bien que la nourriture était convenable, la conversation pendant le dîner n'était pas loin d'être gênante. Sirius était dans l'une de ses _humeurs_. Le type d'humeur qui éveillait son esprit et le rendait semblable à un enfant turbulent. Son oncle était probablement et très certainement bipolaire. Il y avait des moments où Sirius planait aussi haut qu'un cerf-volant moldu et d'autres fois où il permettait à l'obscurité en lui de prendre le dessus. Quand cela se produisait, il devenait beaucoup plus sombre et sérieux... contrairement à son autre personnage.

Même James et Lily parurent dubitatifs quant à son manque de restrictions et son attitude insouciante. Lily demeura silencieuse, concentrée sur son assiette à peine entamée et son mari. James, d'un autre côté, sembla intéressé par les singeries de Sirius mais resta lui aussi silencieux.

"Je m'excuse pour Sirius. Néanmoins, je suis sûr que tu as l'habitude de le voir agir de cette façon," fit remarquer Lily après le dîner. Sirius et James avaient quitté la cuisine, laissant Izar et Lily seuls pour parler. "Il était tellement inquiet pour ce soir. Il voulait que les choses se passent bien."

Izar était assis au coin de la cuisine, tenant une tasse de thé mais refusant de la boire. Sa mère était assise à une distance respectable de lui; deux tabourets les séparaient. "Ses attentes sont trop élevées et irréalistes", murmura le jeune sorcier. "Il ferait bien de redescendre sur terre."

Lily pinça les lèvres avant de retrouver son expression indéchiffrable. "James va en toucher deux mots à Sirius. En attendant, je pense que nous devrions parler de l'invention de Rufus."

"Comme tu dis", rétorqua Izar. "Tu sembles plutôt intéressée par cette invention." Il ne savait pas ce que pensait Lily par rapport à l'idée de Rufus d'anéantir le côté obscur. Était-elle impatiente ? Apeurée ? En colère ? Au Département des Mystères, elle semblait presque effrayée. Mais sous cet éclairage, Lily ne paraissait rien d'autre qu'insensible.

"Je suis contre son idée", admit-elle doucement.

"Contre ?" répéta Izar avec un sourire acerbe. "Mais cela causerait la destruction du côté obscur, non ? Pourquoi serais-tu contre quelque chose qui pencherait en ta faveur ?"

Ses doigts se resserrèrent autour de sa tasse de thé et ses yeux verts le jaugèrent. "Car je ne suis pas d'accord pour que l'on arrache à quelqu'un sa magie. Rufus Scrimgeour croit qu'il peut simplement effacer toute trace de cette invention une fois que nous l'aurons utilisée sur les Mangemorts. Mais ce ne sera jamais aussi simple. Quand la rumeur se répandra que nous avons vaincu les Ténèbres avec ceci, elle suscitera l'intérêt et la curiosité de sorciers avides de pouvoir. Ils se mettront à créer leurs propres inventions et anéantiront leurs ennemis. Ce sera un cercle vicieux. Bientôt, notre espèce ne sera plus qu'un conte de fées que l'on racontera aux enfants moldus avant le coucher."

Elle soulevait un point. Rufus était fou de croire qu'il pourrait garder ça secret. C'était un imbécile en général et Izar vit son respect pour lui diminuer considérablement. Le Ministre était-il à ce point désespéré de vaincre les Mangemorts qu'il avait besoin de mettre le monde sorcier en péril ?

"D'accord," approuva-t-il vivement en remuant le liquide ambré dans sa tasse. Son regard s'accrocha à son reflet dans le thé. "Tu parais suffisamment sincère. Quiconque souhaitant soutenir cette invention doit être éliminé." Izar leva les yeux vers elle, trouvant à contrecœur quelqu'un à qui il pouvait s'identifier et qui l'aiderait. "Que proposes-tu ?"

Lily hésita, fixant un point derrière sa tête. "Je sais que tu ne me fais pas confiance, Izar. Mais j'ai peur des conséquences de cette invention. L'avenir sera sombre si cela se produit. Nous devons stopper sa conception ou la détruire avant qu'elle ait une chance de servir."

"Je comprends bien", admit-il un peu rapidement. L'appréhension se refléta dans les yeux de Lily tandis qu'elle jetait un rapide coup d'œil à son visage. "Mais nous ne pouvons pas simplement nous asseoir ici et crier à l'injustice. Nous ne trouverons pas de solution ce soir. Nous devons découvrir qui sont les responsables et ce qu'ils ont à l'esprit. Après quoi, nous pourrons établir un plan."

Il se leva et parcourut des yeux la cuisine. La maison Potter était petite, confortable. Mais ce n'était pas un lieu où Izar se serait attendu à ce qu'un Potter de sang pur y vive. C'était probablement dû au désir de Lily d'avoir un style de vie aussi simple que possible. D'autres manoirs Potter étaient probablement disséminés dans le pays, laissés à l'abandon, tout comme les manoirs Black.

Sa grande taille éclipsait la petite silhouette assise de sa mère. Pendant un long moment, il soutint son regard, ne décelant rien dans le fond de ses yeux hormis la détermination de détruire l'invention de Rufus. Izar se demanda si elle possédait des émotions autres que ceux qu'elle ressentait sur l'instant présent. L'être humain normal était en proie à un maelstrom de sentiments. Ils étaient confrontés à de multiples problèmes chaque jour et ne pouvaient jamais trouver la paix intérieure.

Lily était-elle juste une coquille vide, dérivant dans le néant jusqu'à ce qu'une difficulté lui fasse obstacle ? Est-ce qu'elle se concentrait sur une seule chose à la fois ?

Difficile à cerner, mais Izar trouvait cela intriguant.

Il tendit la main avec réticence. Les yeux verts de Lily s'élargirent une fraction de seconde. "Es-tu prête à travailler avec moi là-dessus ?" l'interrogea-t-il sérieusement.

Lily acquiesça avant de prendre sa main; sa peau était froide même pour lui. Soudain, Izar enroula complètement ses doigts autour de sa main frêle et la tira vers l'avant. Lily parut surprise et son souffle chatouilla les petits poils sur son visage, preuve qu'ils étaient à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre.

Izar s'assura de bien soutenir son regard tandis qu'il la détaillait froidement. "Cela ne veut pas dire que nous allons soudainement sympathiser. Et cela ne veut pas dire que nous sommes du même côté de la guerre. Si tu commets l'erreur de me trahir avec cette invention ou de me duper, je n'aurai aucun scrupule à te tuer toi et ton mari. Notre seul but est de contrecarrer le plan _ingénieux_ de Rufus. Rien d'autre. Est-ce clair ?"

Vu qu'il était très proche d'elle, Izar se fit la remarque sans importance que ses cils qu'il croyait noirs étaient en fait roux foncés. Lily cligna des yeux, sans grande émotion apparente. Contrairement à son mari qui se tenait maintenant dans l'embrasure de la porte, elle était une image de sérénité.

"Oui," souffla-t-elle, ses yeux retraçant son visage de manière presque obsessionnelle. "Je comprends parfaitement."

Izar relâcha sa main comme si elle l'avait brûlé et tourna le dos. "Ensuite, nous nous retrouverons plus tard cette semaine pour discuter de cela plus en détail." Il passa devant un James Potter crispé avant de faire une pause. Se retournant pour faire face à la silhouette assise sur le tabouret, il s'inclina légèrement. "Merci pour le dîner."

Sans attendre de réponse, Izar se tourna vers la porte, mais pas avant de repérer Sirius appuyé contre le mur. Son expression s'était assombrie, il avait finalement été ramené à la réalité. Izar lui lança un regard nonchalant avant d'ouvrir la porte d'entrée et de laisser le trio derrière lui. Ce soir ne serait pas le moment où il reviendrait sur les allégeances de son oncle.

Il ne voulait ni se rapprocher ni passer plus de temps avec eux que nécessaire. La seule raison pour laquelle il avait accepté l'aide de Lily était parce qu'il ne pouvait pas le faire tout seul. C'était une puissante invention qui aurait de très lourdes conséquences si elle était utilisée.

Une partie de lui souhaitait pouvoir trouver un moyen d'outrepasser la clause de confidentialité afin d'en parler à Voldemort. Et pourtant, une autre partie de lui voulait mettre un terme à cette invention sans son aide.

{ ** **Death of Today**** }

"Est-ce vrai ? La nuit dernière, M. Black s'est rendu à la maison Potter ?" demanda Lucius au Sous-secrétaire Jedusor dans son bureau au Ministère.

Ce dernier leva les yeux vers lui avec une certaine monotonie. "C'est ce qui a été rapporté, Lucius, oui."

Le dénommé fronça les sourcils et se renfonça dans le fauteuil inconfortable en face du grand bureau en chêne du Sous-secrétaire. "Et ?" insista-t-il, espérant lui tirer une réaction à propos des actions de son Mangemort préféré. "Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ?"

Jedusor enleva ses lunettes et se frotta le nez. "Quand tu relâches un chien sauvage, Lucius, il s'enfuira toujours. Il flairera un nouveau territoire, explorera son nouvel environnement avant de retourner auprès de son maître. M. Black ne sera pas différent. Sauf que le chien finit par revenir la queue entre les jambes. Tu peux être sûr qu'Izar gardera le menton haut lorsqu'il retournera au bercail."

C'était une comparaison acceptable. Et Lucius était très intéressé d'entendre que le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui permettait une certaine liberté. Au début, il croyait qu'il lui donnait le temps de se remettre de l'accident de son père. En réalité, l'homme ne faisait que le tester, souhaitant mesurer l'étendue de sa loyauté. Néanmoins, Lucius était... presque stupéfait que le Seigneur des Ténèbres soit suffisamment confiant pour lui retirer sa laisse.

"Vous ne croyez pas qu'Izar irait trouver du réconfort auprès de sa mère ? Maintenant que son père est destitué, trouvera-t-il une forme de sécurité du côté de la Lumière ?" Lucius exprimait ses préoccupations. Il ne voulait pas que le petit prodige Black se range du côté ennemi.

"J'ai une fois cru que c'était possible", avoua Jedusor en inclinant la tête d'une manière qui prouvait qu'il considérait la question. "Mais je doute que la Lumière répondra à sa convenance. Les gènes Black sont profondément enracinés chez lui en dépit de l'influence de sa mère sang-de-bourbe. La Lumière ne peut en aucun cas satisfaire ses envies les plus sombres." Les deux hommes partagèrent un sourire entendu. "Cependant, les objets ou les personnes qui intéressent M. Black ont toujours suscité sa curiosité. Il est attiré par sa mère pour des raisons que je ne connais pas. Une fois qu'il aura cerné son personnage et comprit les allégeances de son oncle, M. Black sera privé de sortie une fois de plus."

Lucius pinça les lèvres, soulagé mais ne le montrant pas. "Bon à entendre", prononça-t-il en caressant sa canne en platine. Il accorda une attention particulière aux gemmes vertes sur les yeux du serpent. "La guerre commence à se compliquer. Sa participation serait plus que bienvenue."

"En effet", fut tout ce que répondit le Sous-secrétaire.

Lucius se racla la gorge et se leva. "Merci pour votre temps, M. Jedusor-"

"Rassieds-toi, Lucius, je n'en ai pas encore fini avec toi."

Lucius obéit rapidement et ignora la légère douleur qui traversa sa colonne vertébrale. Le ton de l'homme suggérait que la discussion allait être tout sauf agréable.

Jedusor caressa le parchemin devant lui, paraissant ignorer la présence de son Mangemort. "Ta femme est très belle, Lucius."

Le dénommé se raidit et ses craintes s'amplifièrent. "Oui, Monsieur, absolument magnifique", approuva-t-il avec une pointe de peur et d'appréhension. À quoi le Seigneur des Ténèbres faisait-il allusion exactement ? Voulait-il sa femme dans son lit ? Si c'était le cas, il ne saurait pas comment réagir. Ce serait sûrement un honneur, mais Narcissa était _sa_ femme… Lucius aurait du mal à avaler le fait qu'elle doive coucher avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Jedusor leva les yeux vers lui, sa bouche formant une ligne sévère. "Est-ce que tu la considères plus belle qu'Izar Black ? Ou est-ce que tu crois qu'il la dépasse en beauté ?"

Lucius resta immobile, incapable de formuler une réponse cohérente. Il ne devait pas faire de faux pas. Et pourtant, il ne savait pas ce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres voulait de lui. "Ma femme, Monsieur, est beaucoup plus belle." C'était un mensonge. Et à en juger par le regard de Voldemort, il le savait. Lucius secoua la tête. "J'aime ma femme, M. Jedusor. Elle est la plus belle des créatures à mes yeux. Même ses défauts l'embellissent. Bien que si je n'étais pas liée à elle, je dirais que... M. Black est... magnifiquement sculpté. Un spécimen exotique parmi les humains ordinaires."

Le visage de Jedusor s'assombrit, ce qui le faisait plus se rapprocher du Seigneur des Ténèbres que du politicien. "Est-ce que tu coucherais avec lui ?" demanda-t-il d'une voix doucereuse, envoyant des frissons le long du dos de Lucius.

"Je ne trahirais jamais ma femme-"

"Ce n'est pas ce que je t'ai demandé," siffla Jedusor qui se se pencha et plaça ses mains sur le bureau. "Au diable ta femme, coucherais-tu avec lui ? La vérité, Lucius. Ne me fatigue pas avec tes petits mensonges."

"Oui," admit-il à travers ses dents serrées.

Jedusor se rassit et observa Lucius avec un regard indescriptible. Des ombres s'agrippèrent à lui, indiquant que le danger n'était pas encore écarté. Et ne le serait jamais. "Ce n'est encore qu'un garçon, Lucius. Mais tu ressens quand même une envie primaire à son égard ?"

Lucius se retrouva en train de glousser malgré la situation. "Izar Black n'est pas plus un _garçon_ que moi. Son âge ressort quand il lui arrive de déraper, mais il fait beaucoup plus vieux. Si je n'étais pas marié à une femme accomplie, je n'aurais aucun scrupule à coucher avec lui. En vérité, je trouverais même ça excitant d'être avec un dominant plus jeune que moi." Et Lucius savait qu'Izar Black serait le dominant au lit. Cependant, il repoussa cette pensée, craignant de se laisser attirer par quelque chose de si interdit.

Jedusor sembla loin d'être satisfait par ses confessions. "J'espère que tu garderas cela à l'esprit la prochaine fois que ton entrejambe aura raison de toi, Lucius. Tu as une femme qui te tiendra pour responsable si tu dérapes." Le Sous-secrétaire se pencha et lui offrit un large sourire qui aurait plus convenu à un serpent affamé. "Si cela ne t'encourage pas à rester loin de lui, sache que je prendrai grand plaisir à te couper les mains et à te rendre invalide. La mort serait beaucoup trop clémente. D'abord, ce sera ton or et ensuite ta baguette. T'infliger une vie de moldu serait parfait en guise de punition."

Lucius pâlit malgré lui, trouvant difficile d'imaginer cela lui arriver. "Je comprends, M. Jedusor. Il est à vous."

"Il est à _moi_ ", approuva-t-il. "Tout comme toi et tous ceux que j'ai marqués. Je préférerais qu'il n'ait pas l'esprit ailleurs pendant la guerre. Tu ferais bien de ne pas le distraire."

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres pouvait toujours le duper, mais après ça, Lucius savait désormais trop bien que quelque chose de plus important se profilait entre lui et Izar Black. Cette conversation n'était que la preuve d'une relation entre eux. Il était préférable de s'en rappeler la prochaine fois qu'il se retrouverait charmé par l'apparence et le pouvoir d'Izar. Que Merlin ait pitié de ceux qui seront suffisamment ignorants pour le toucher. Car le Seigneur des Ténèbres les briserait lentement et avec joie.

Lucius pouvait accepter de ne pas toucher le jeune sorcier, mais il ne pouvait pas promettre de rester à l'écart. Izar Black était destiné à de grandes choses et il serait le premier à en être témoin.

{ ** **Death of Today**** }

Izar souleva soigneusement le couvercle du panier et sourit sinistrement alors qu'il regardait la vipère anesthésiée. Elle faisait plus de trois mètres de long et était couverte d'écailles vertes. Des écailles avec d'autres couleurs exotiques parsemaient son dos.

Parfait. Bien sûr, la perfection était seulement ce qu'il attendait.

" _Comment t'appelles-tu ?_ " siffla Izar en Fourchelangue. C'était la première fois qu'il s'en servait depuis qu'il était devenu la créature de Voldemort.

Le serpent lui jeta un coup d'œil méfiant et sa langue fourchue s'échappa de sa bouche pour sentir Izar. Cela lui rappela vivement celle de Voldemort et comment il l'utilisait probablement pour déceler les mensonges.

" _ _Nagini, jeune parleur de serpents__ _,_ " répondit-elle avec prétention. Ses écailles luisirent alors qu'elle commençait lentement à sortir du panier pour s'approcher de lui. Sa langue continua de goûter l'air et finit par caresser brièvement son bras avant qu'elle ne s'enroule complètement autour de son avant-bras. " _ _Où est ton compagnon ? Son odeur est partout sur toi.__ "

Izar émit un léger rire. Amusant qu'il puisse sentir si fort le Seigneur des Ténèbres alors qu'ils n'avaient même pas encore...

" _ _Il est occupé pour le moment__ ", répondit-il avec raideur alors que le serpent se déplaçait autour de son cou. " _ _Il sera ton futur Maître__ _._ " Tout comme il était celui d'Izar, malheureusement.

Elle s'enroula autour de ses épaules et de son cou, se réajustant pour le regarder en face. " _ _Je suppose qu'il prendra bien soin de moi ? J'ai besoin de repas copieux et de caresses pour me satisfaire__ _._ "

" _Je suis sûr qu'il te donnera ça et plus encore_ ", commença doucement Izar, tournant son regard vers son établi qui comprenait des couches de tomes poussiéreux et des piles d'artefacts abandonnés qu'il n'avait pas retenus après inspection. " _Il sera pris de court par ta beauté, j'en suis sûr_."

" _Bien sûr qu'il le sera. Je ne m'attends à rien de moins_ ," siffla-t-elle d'un air suffisant.

Izar retint le sourire qui allait poindre sur son visage. Elle était aussi arrogante que son futur maître. Ils s'entendraient bien. Cependant, le fait que Nagini sera sûrement ciblée plus tard par la Lumière et tuée était plutôt dommage. Peut-être pourrait-il trouver un autre serpent ? Un serpent qui serait un compagnon moins adapté pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres ?

Non, il fallait que Nagini soit son serpent.

Il était impatient de la lui présenter pendant la fête de Yule.

* * *

 **N/A** Pour ceux d'entre vous qui s'inquiètent du manque de slash entre Voldemort et Izar, nous y arriverons pendant la fête de Yule. Après quoi, vous verrez suffisamment Voldemort pour le reste de l'histoire. Cependant, je ne sacrifierai jamais l'intrigue pour écrire des lemons sans queue ni tête. Jusque-là, il ne me reste plus que quelques petites choses à vous présenter pendant qu'ils sont encore séparés. Vous êtes arrivés jusqu'ici sans beaucoup de scènes Izar/Voldemort; vous pouvez donc tenir encore pendant quelques chapitres. Espérons. Comme je l'ai déjà dit à certains de mes lecteurs, ils ont surmonté au chapitre précédent un obstacle majeur dans leur relation. Cela ne fera que s'améliorer à partir de maintenant. Bien sûr, ils n'auront jamais une relation qui va comme sur des roulettes...


	20. Partie II Chapitre 20

****Warning :**** Petit saut dans le temps (deux semaines et demi environ)

 ** **Chapitre 20****

Ses genoux lui brûlaient, ce qui contredisait les lois de la nature. Le sol sur lequel il était agenouillé était glacé, et pourtant, une douleur cuisante irradiait dans ses cuisses, ce qui était loin de lui apporter un semblant de consolation. Bien qu'en étant agenouillé devant le Seigneur des Ténèbres, le confort était clairement à proscrire.

Augustus Rookwood garda son cou incliné, une tension se faisant déjà sentir entre ses omoplates. La salle se désemplissait autour de lui. Quelques Mangemorts étaient partis avec leur fierté bien amochée... l'humeur du Seigneur des Ténèbres avait eu raison d'eux. Il devenait de plus en plus agité ces derniers temps. Plus rien ne le satisfaisait. Le peu de pitié que l'homme avait auparavant pu posséder avait maintenant disparu au profit d'un Seigneur des Ténèbres froid comme la pierre.

Rookwood serait un imbécile s'il niait avoir peur d'être en privé avec son maître. À travers son masque, son souffle formait des petits nuages de buée. Ils s'échappaient par à-coups, calqués à son rythme cardiaque affolé.

Son objectif pour ce soir était d'éviter de se prendre le sortilège Doloris. Exactement ce que la plupart des membres du Premier Cercle n'avaient pas réussi à faire.

"Tu as quelque chose à me rapporter, Rookwood ?"

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait tourné sa phrase comme si c'était Augustus qui avait choisi de rester. C'était loin d'être la vérité. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait lui-même réclamé sa présence et sortait donc cette question de nulle part. Si Rookwood était moins intelligent, il aurait été incapable de savoir ce que son maître attendait comme information. Cependant, il pensait en avoir une petite idée.

"Oui, Maître." Rookwood rapprocha davantage son torse du sol, soutenant son poids d'une main sur le sol froid en béton. "J'ai eu vent de réunions privées concernant un certain nombre de Langues-de-plomb. Il y a quelque chose qui se prépare au sein du Département et je suis constamment exclu de ces projets, tout comme la plupart des autres employés."

"Tiens donc ?"

Rookwood s'inclina plus bas encore, mais ne manqua pas de voir quelque chose d'effroyablement sinistre danser au fond de ses yeux cramoisis. "Mon Seigneur, je déteste tirer des conclusions hâtives, mais Izar Black a été une des personnes sélectionnées pour ces réunions privées. Je crois qu'il construit quelque chose qui pourrait anéantir notre armée." Rookwood leva les yeux vers lui. "Est-ce qu'il s'est concerté avec vous à propos de l'invention ?"

Peut-être que ce n'était pas la meilleure chose à demander, car les yeux du Seigneur des Ténèbres se mirent à flamboyer. Rookwood baissa la tête, espérant se faire suffisamment petit pour être ignoré par le mage noir.

"Garde un œil sur lui", ordonna ce dernier d'une voix rauque. "Y a-t-il autre chose que tu souhaites ajouter, Rookwood ?"

Le dénommé ferma brièvement les yeux. Il s'était plutôt pris d'affection pour le jeune Black mais il aspirait d'autant plus à la victoire du côté obscur dans cette guerre. "Je n'ai rien d'autre à signaler, mon Seigneur. Seulement ce que les autres espions ont déjà rapporté. Il a rencontré Lily Potter chez elle à plusieurs reprises au cours de la semaine. Je le suspecte de s'être rangé du côté de la Lumière."

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres demeura étrangement silencieux pendant un bon moment. "Tu sembles bien certain de son allégeance, Rookwood."

Celui-ci respira profondément, son souffle tremblant sous l'angoisse d'être la cible d'un tel regard, de _son_ regard. "J'ai l'impression que nous le perdons, mon Seigneur. Cependant, un Mangemort ne peut pas être une grande menace. Nous pouvons l'éliminer, _vous_ pouvez l'éliminer pour vous avoir trahi."

Un rire terrifiant s'échappa du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Pas la réponse à laquelle il s'était attendu. "Ne t'avance pas trop vite, Rookwood. Le garçon pourrait bien être notre principal atout," admit-il doucement. "J'ai une fois cru que tu étais l'un de mes Mangemorts les plus avisés et sains d'esprit. Ne laisse pas les doutes de tes autres camarades t'empoisonner l'esprit. Pendant qu'ils insultent et crachent sur M. Black, tu pourrais prendre position et lui offrir ton aide, si c'est ce qu'il désire."

Rookwood fronça les sourcils et se demanda s'il entendait correctement. Son Maître... croyait qu'Izar Black était toujours loyal ? Malgré ses nombreux contacts avec des personnages clés de la Lumière ?

"Je vais... changer ma vision des choses, mon Seigneur", affirma-t-il en s'inclinant bien bas.

Il espérait juste que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne faisait pas une erreur de jugement. Bien que… quand remontait la dernière fois où Lord Voldemort avait eu tort ?

{ ** **Death of Today**** }

Izar savait que ce n'était pas bien de fouiner, mais il le fit quand même.

Sa tête plongea sous l'évier de la salle de bain Potter et il jeta un coup d'œil au fond du meuble de rangement. Il avait senti une vague de magie provenir de sous l'évier et avait retiré le glamour qui avait révélé plusieurs flacons de potion. Si Izar n'en savait pas davantage, il aurait cru que Severus Rogue lui-même vivait avec les Potter. Si James n'était pas aussi hostile à son égard, Izar penserait que le Maître des Potions vivait dans leur sous-sol et rangeait ses fioles de potion sous l'évier.

En gardant ses yeux fixés sur la porte fermée de la salle de bain, Izar tendit la main et saisit la plus grande fiole, celle contenant une concoction violette. En la faisant tourner, le jeune sorcier testa son épaisseur et considéra la coloration jaune qui teintait le fond du flacon.

C'était une potion qui aidait contre la dépression. Izar la fixa longuement et la replaça soigneusement parmi la collection des régulateurs d'humeur. Elles étaient des stabilisants de l'humeur à des degrés différents, certaines aidaient à soulager la dépression tandis que d'autres donnaient un coup de fouet au consommateur, et permettraient à un individu déprimé d'avoir une plus grande propension au bonheur. Il y avait aussi une autre potion qu'Izar se mit à examiner. Des petits grains dorés dansaient dans le liquide clair. Il sut tout de suite que c'était une potion qui était censée intensifier le sentiment amoureux.

Izar respira lourdement et se rappuya sur ses talons. Lily devait les prendre tous les jours. Et pourtant, même après les avoir prises, elle avait encore du mal à montrer ses émotions.

Une sensation glaciale engourdit son ventre alors qu'il continuait de scruter les fioles. Sa mère voulait désespérément retrouver ses émotions. Et ce faisant, elle se mettait en danger. L'ingestion de toutes ces potions ne pouvait pas être bon pour la muqueuse de son estomac ainsi que son esprit. Un jour, cela pourrait la rendre complètement instable... folle. Ou pire, ça pourrait la tuer.

Izar inclina la tête et lutta pour décrypter les sentiments qui l'assaillaient. Pitié, colère, perte… Il ne fallait pas qu'il ressente ces choses pour sa mère. Cette même femme qu'il s'était juré de ne jamais pardonner à cause de ses actes envers Regulus. Mais après ces quelques semaines de travail avec elle, Izar trouvait qu'il était de plus en plus difficile de rester impassible, surtout après de telles découvertes.

Un coup soudain à la porte le ramena à la réalité. Agitant sa baguette au dessus du placard, il replaça le glamour qui cachait les fioles de potion stockées ci-dessous. S'assurant qu'il était bien en place, il se leva et ouvrit lentement la porte.

Il s'appuya contre le chambranle et baissa le regard sur Lily Potter. Elle haussa les sourcils, plusieurs parchemins à la main.

"Tu te sens mal ?" lui demanda-t-elle en inclinant la tête sur le côté pour mieux l'observer.

Izar pinça les lèvres. Ils se réunissaient presque tous les jours depuis trois semaines. Ses journées consistaient à aller au Département des Mystères pour travailler sur l'invention de Rufus... alias la fin du monde. Par la suite, il rentrait chez lui pour voir s'il y avait quelque chose d'important à s'occuper concernant Aiden, puis il rendait visite à Lily. Tard dans la nuit, Izar travaillait également sur les Horcruxes. Il progressait bien plus qu'il n'aurait cru malgré tout ce qui le préoccupait.

Nagini se révélait être une constante distraction puisqu'elle ne cessait de le harceler sur le fait qu'il la négligeait. Parfois, il était obligé de l'étourdir et de la remettre dans son panier.

Une fois qu'il aura découvert ce dont il avait besoin pour construire le parfait Horcruxe, Nagini allait devoir passer par toute une batterie de sortilèges puissants. L'immense quantité de Ténèbres qu'il placerait en elle pourrait probablement la tuer. En attendant, il s'entraînait sur de gros rats. Peu importe qu'ils survivent ou non, Nagini attendait son tour avec impatience et finissait par les avaler entièrement.

Les nuits où Izar ne travaillait pas sur les Horcruxes, il voyait Regulus. Sa condition stagnait. Il devait encore se réveiller et les visites de Rogue étaient de moins en moins nombreuses. Izar était certain que leurs discussions à travers la Légilimancie ne se passaient pas bien et que Regulus refusait de se réveiller. S'il se réveillait de son coma avec des stigmates, Izar ne laisserait aucun répit à Rogue et le tiendrait responsable de l'état mental de son père.

Ce qui se passait entre eux n'était pas ses affaires. Mais il en ferait son affaire si son père en souffrait.

Les nuits longues, son inquiétude à propos de Regulus et l'utilisation constante des Ténèbres pesaient lourdement sur Izar. Il n'aurait pas cru qu'une créature immortelle comme lui pouvait avoir des cernes sous les yeux, mais on lui avait prouvé le contraire il y a quelques jours. Il n'avait pas dormi depuis des jours. Et même s'il n'avait pas besoin de sommeil pour être fonctionnel, il était épuisé et se retrouvait parfois complètement perdu dans ses pensées.

Comme maintenant.

"Juste fatigué", murmura-t-il pour la rassurer. Il se détacha de l'embrasure de la porte et marcha avec sa mère jusqu'au salon. La table basse leur servait de bureau le soir et James Potter était constamment en train de roder autour d'eux.

Sirius passait habituellement les voir. Mais ces derniers jours, ce dernier était étrangement absent.

"Veux-tu que l'on remette ça à une autre nuit ?" proposa Lily alors qu'elle regardait Izar s'asseoir sur le canapé en cuir.

Il la gratifia d'un sourire narquois. "Nous avons volé les calculs du Département ce soir. Nous devons les remplacer demain matin par de faux chiffres. Cette fois, Conner Oran a réussi à doser correctement la quantité de radiation. Nous devons le guider vers une mauvaise piste."

Il se pencha sur la table basse, ignorant le mélange de fruits à coque et les scones soigneusement placés dessus. Lily semblait toujours l'encourager à manger, peu importe s'il prétendait avoir déjà dîné ou non.

En joignant ses mains devant sa bouche, Izar repensa à leurs récentes tentatives d'empêcher la conception de l'invention. Quand il avait découvert que Conner Oran était celui qui l'avait élaborée, il était devenu furieux. Sa détermination n'avait fait que s'accroître, exacerbant celle de Lily dans le processus. _Oran_ avait imaginé cette invention des plus lâches. Pourquoi cela ne le surprenait-il pas ?

Néanmoins, cela faisait trois semaines depuis qu'ils avaient débuté ce projet. Avec plus d'une vingtaine de Langues-de-plomb aux talents variés qui travaillaient dessus, il aurait dû être achevé beaucoup plus tôt si Lily et Izar n'avaient pas été là. Tous deux s'étaient associés pour engendrer tout un tas de problèmes qui avait ralenti leur progression de quelques jours.

Au début, Lily et Izar s'étaient immergés dans les plans de l'invention, tous deux découvrant finalement comment la construire avant que les autres n'aient le temps d'en faire de même. En connaissant les calculs exacts et les charmes à utiliser pour créer le dispositif spécial fin-du-monde, il valait mieux savoir de quelle façon empêcher les autres Langues-de-plomb de comprendre comment la fabriquer.

Malheureusement, ils n'avaient pas pu empêcher totalement sa construction. Pour l'instant, l'invention était capable d'emprisonner un nombre conséquent de sorciers. Rien ne pouvait quitter l'intérieur du champ de force. Tout ce qu'il restait à faire était de calculer le taux de radiation exact qu'ils auraient besoin d'utiliser.

Lily avait volé les calculs d'Oran ce soir et les avait ramenés chez elle. Izar les inspecta et soupira avec lassitude. Il les avait déjà étudiés aujourd'hui au Département. Il savait qu'ils avaient raison. La fréquence et la quantité de photons annotées étaient suffisantes pour réussir à carboniser un noyau magique. Les générateurs allaient devoir fonctionner pendant quelques minutes afin de l'endommager complètement sans qu'il ne puisse se reconstituer.

Izar connaissait tout de cette invention. Mais les autres Langues-de-plomb commençaient à la déchiffrer tout autant. Que devrait-il faire si Conner réussissait à parachever le travail ?

Izar aurait besoin de dévoiler son statut de Mangemort. Il le savait. Lily et lui n'allaient pas pouvoir s'impliquer davantage sans se faire découvrir.

"Doit-on diminuer la fréquence ?" Lily le ramena au problème. "Il n'en saura rien. Conner ne m'apparaît pas comme le type d'homme qui se souviendrait de ses propres calculs. Il a essayé tellement d'équations ces derniers jours qu'il ne remarquera pas si quelques chiffres sont modifiés. Il reprendra sa méthode essai-erreur. "

"C'est la seule chose que l'on peut faire."

Ils se penchèrent au dessus de la table et modifièrent méticuleusement les calculs. James Potter se tenait à proximité, en face de la fenêtre, sondant l'obscurité de la nuit. L'homme était bien silencieux ce soir, ses épaules rejetées en arrière et ses mains près de sa baguette. Était-il possible qu'il ait senti le Mangemort qui les observait de l'autre côté de la rue ?

De manière inattendue, les barrières produisirent un son aigu et les lumières s'éteignirent. Lily se redressa soudainement de sa position inclinée et saisit sa baguette. Son mari fut tout aussi rapide. Sa posture le rendait à la fois apte à attaquer et à défendre Lily.

Izar resta calmement assis mais sa poitrine se contracta douloureusement. C'était plus qu'un simple Mangemort qui avait déclenché les barrières. Sa magico-sensibilité s'était éveillée et se déployait avidement jusqu'au Seigneur des Ténèbres rasant le bord des protections. Sa créature était tout autant sur le qui-vive, sachant que sa moitié était enfin à proximité. Izar s'avachit dans le canapé, détestant les réactions de son corps. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il n'avait pas parlé à Voldemort. En dehors de quelques regards appuyés au Ministère, ils étaient séparés depuis près de quatre semaines.

La fête de Yule arriverait dans quelques jours. Izar savait que c'était l'une des raisons pour lesquelles Voldemort avait choisi de faire une apparition à la résidence Potter. Pour lui rappeler que son temps était compté et qu'il le surveillait. C'était un avertissement pour qu'il ne prenne pas trop ses aises avec les Potter, et lui rappeler _qui_ il était.

Izar ferma les yeux et sentit le Seigneur des Ténèbres faire délibérément presque s'effondrer les protections avant de se retirer. Dès son départ, les lumières se rallumèrent et les barrières revinrent à la normale dans un léger bourdonnement.

"Faut-il alerter Albus ?" demanda James à Lily, qui se détendit à peine.

"Il n'attaquera pas ce soir", répondit Izar, épuisé émotionnellement et mentalement. "Il ne faisait que s'amuser avec vous." __Avec moi__ _._

Il ouvrit les yeux pour voir James et Lily le fixer. Tous deux semblaient mal à l'aise, ce qu'Izar pouvait comprendre. Ils étaient particulièrement méfiants envers lui en ce moment. Et pour prouver ses dires, James Potter se précipita sur lui. Si Izar n'avait pas des sens sur-développés, il aurait eu du mal à voir venir cette attaque soudaine.

" _ _James__! Non !" cria Lily en se levant du canapé.

Pour sa défense, Izar resta immobile et parut presque ennuyé tandis que James Potter pressait sa baguette contre sa gorge. Ses yeux gris-vert le jaugèrent, défiant l'homme de tenter quoi que ce soit. S'il faisait un autre mouvement, le jeune sorcier allait devoir prendre cette situation en main.

"Donne-moi une raison pour laquelle je ne devrais pas te tuer maintenant plutôt que sur le champ de bataille."

"Te donner une raison ?" Izar considéra nonchalamment la question. "J'ai bien peur de ne pas me sentir disposé ni de m'en soucier suffisamment pour t'en fournir une." Sa lèvre supérieure se retroussa avant qu'il ne relâche ses muscles faciaux et n'esquisse un sourire sombre en direction de Potter. Son regard se posa sur sa baguette puis sur l'homme qui la tenait fermement. "En fait, pourquoi ne me tuerais-tu donc pas tout de suite ? Cela _me_ donnerait une _raison_ de t'attaquer."

Le visage de James devint rouge de colère et ses jointures blanchirent alors qu'il enfonçait davantage sa baguette contre la gorge d'Izar. Lily se trouvait à côté de lui, ses yeux passant de son fils à son mari avec une légère inquiétude. Préoccupation. Elle montrait des émotions. Était-ce grâce aux multiples potions qu'elle prenait ? Ou y avait-il une _réelle_ inquiétude derrière ses yeux vides ?

"Pourquoi ?" demanda soudainement Potter alors que ses sourcils se froncèrent. "Pourquoi as-tu rejoint le côté obscur ? Comment quelqu'un d'aussi jeune peut-il _savoir_ ce qu'il veut dans la vie ? Comprends-tu vraiment les conséquences de rejoindre un homme fou ? Tu es un jeune homme intelligent. Tu ne m'apparais pas comme le type de sorcier qui se laisserait avoir par quelques petits mensonges d'un Seigneur des Ténèbres ainsi que par sa démonstration de pouvoir."

Izar haussa les sourcils face aux soudaines interrogations de l'homme. Il ne s'y était pas attendu et avait été pris de court. "Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser que je me laisserais duper ? Je sais exactement ce que je veux dans la vie. Nous n'avons pas tous vécu une enfance insouciante. Certains d'entre nous ont dû faire face à des choses beaucoup plus graves que de harceler les Serpentards." se moqua-t-il, se rappelant que Regulus lui avait dit à quel point James avait fait de la vie de Severus un enfer.

Les yeux de James s'écarquillèrent une fraction de seconde. "Tu as _seize_ ans. Comment peux-tu seulement croire que dédier ta vie à cette cause affreuse est une bonne idée ?" Il relâcha sa prise sur sa baguette et l'abaissa. "Le Seigneur des Ténèbres t'a-t-il offert un sentiment de réconfort après avoir découvert que ta mère t'avait placé dans un orphelinat ?"

"N'ose même pas," siffla Izar, ses yeux s'embrasant. "Ne fais pas comme si tu savais quoi que ce soit sur ce qui s'est passé entre Lily et moi."

James secoua la tête. "Je n'y connais rien. Mais j'en sais assez. Je sais qu'elle a trahi ton père. Elle, ou plutôt Dumbledore, a pensé qu'elle pourrait faire tomber le Seigneur des Ténèbres à travers Regulus Black. J'ai compris qu'elle s'y était prise de la mauvaise façon. C'était… incontestablement indigne d'elle." A ce moment-là, James lui adressa un regard grave avant de revenir sur Izar. "Et je sais qu'elle t'a déposé dans un orphelinat. Étant donné que tu détestes profondément les moldus, je ne peux que supposer que l'orphelinat a été le lieu où ta haine a pris racine."

"Il serait plus prudent que tu te la fermes", murmura Izar d'un ton glacial.

"Est-ce parce que tu ne veux pas l'accepter ?" insista James. "Lily était jeune et influençable. Elle a pris des décisions honteuses. Il m'a fallu beaucoup de temps pour que je l'accepte moi-même alors que je n'étais pourtant même pas celui à qui on avait porté préjudice. Mais je peux t'assurer qu'elle a souffert tous les jours pour ce qu'elle a fait. Elle revit chaque moment du passé et ne s'est jamais pardonnée. Elle n'a jamais eu l'intention que tu grandisses dans un environnement rempli de haine."

Izar demeura silencieux et détailla James Potter avec un air d'indifférence. Il répéta mentalement ses paroles, surpris par la passion et l'émotion qui transparaissaient derrière chaque syllabe. Il avait admis que ce qu'elle avait fait était déshonorant, ce qui le stupéfiait. Il aurait cru que son mari aurait été de son côté et l'aurait soutenue à n'importe quel prix. Et il faisait exactement cela mais il ne se mettait pas d'œillères, parfaitement conscient que sa femme avait mal agi.

Izar avait pardonné à l'Horcruxe de Lily il y a plusieurs semaines. Peut-être pourrait-il lui dire à _elle_ qu'il lui avait pardonné ? Même s'il ne s'était pas attardé sur son sacrifice, il savait que cela lui avait laissé une forte impression. Il était… fier et reconnaissant pour ce qu'elle avait accompli avec son Horcruxe. Cela l'avait détruite. Elle _savait_ que ça la détruirait mais elle l'avait fait quand même. Pour le sauver.

Cela faisait longtemps qu'Izar avait arrêté de reprocher à Lily le fait qu'elle l'avait abandonné dans un orphelinat. Cependant, il ne pourrait jamais pardonner ce qu'elle avait fait à Regulus. Au cours de la deuxième Tâche, elle avait affirmé qu'elle le trahirait de nouveau si on lui donnait une seconde chance. Mais quand Izar avait parlé à son Horcruxe, le morceau d'âme avait prétendu que ses actes étaient impardonnables.

Il savait que ces deux Lily étaient différentes. Cette Lily n'était plus que l'ombre de la femme qu'elle avait été. Mais si elle possédait toujours des émotions…

"Je lui ai pardonné de m'avoir abandonné à un orphelinat", reconnut-il soudainement. À voix haute. Izar se tourna pour la regarder, notant le soupçon d'étonnement qui apparut sur son visage. S'assurant qu'elle dirigeait toute son attention sur lui; Izar poursuivit avec réticence. "Et je n'oublierai jamais ce qu'elle a sacrifié pour moi. Je lui serai toujours... reconnaissant."

Ils savaient tous deux qu'il parlait de l'Horcruxe. Il savait que James Potter ignorait encore ce que Lily avait créé et Izar respectait son secret en restant évasif. Il vit Lily poser une main contre sa gorge, les lèvres serrées.

Son visage se ferma après ça et il darda sur elle un regard froid. "Mais nous sommes quittes désormais. Et je ne te pardonnerai jamais pour ce que tu as fait à mon père." Il se détourna soudainement d'elle et retourna à James. "Autant que les actions de Lily ont pu affecter ma vie, je n'ai pas rejoint le côté obscur à cause d'elle." Il lui adressa un sourire arrogant. "Mais bon, bien tenté si tu essayais de me désarçonner. Pour un Gryffondor, c'était pas trop mal."

"Tu penses que les moldus sont mieux morts," répliqua James d'un ton plat. "J'aurais cru qu'il y aurait eu une signification plus profonde derrière ton choix de camp, une raison moins superficielle et qui ne manquerait pas à ce point d'intelligence."

"Si tu souhaites autant discuter de ce qui est politiquement correct, Potter, non je ne veux pas les moldus _morts_ ", se moqua-t-il, amusé. Bien sûr, Izar préférerait qu'ils soient tous morts, mais il était réaliste. "Je veux juste qu'ils soient tenus éloignés du monde sorcier. Ils n'ont pas leur place près de nous." Il fit une pause. "Je pense aussi qu'il devrait y avoir plus d'égalité dans le monde magique. Pourquoi les Arts Sombres devraient-ils être mal vus ? Ils sont très utiles pour la défense et le noyau de certains sorciers sont plus en accord avec la magie noire que la magie blanche. Notre société est étroite d'esprit."

Izar ne savait pas pourquoi il se prêtait au jeu de James Potter. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'il éveillait sa curiosité ou qu'il voulait se défendre. Cependant, pourquoi l'opinion que l'homme avait de lui lui importait-il autant ? Cela devrait n'avoir aucune importance qu'il pense qu'Izar s'était rangé du côté obscur juste pour éradiquer les moldus.

Puis, James Potter dit quelque chose que le jeune sorcier eut du mal à croire. "Je peux comprendre que tu reviens de loin. Et je suis d'accord."

Lily s'assit brusquement, son visage dénué de toute expression alors qu'elle observait les deux converser. Heureusement, elle n'interféra pas. Izar était très intéressé par James Potter à l'instant présent. Il ne voulait pas que quiconque se mêle de ça.

Izar se pencha soudainement en plissant les yeux vers lui. "Pardon ?"

James s'éloigna de lui, gardant son regard fixe alors qu'il s'asseyait sur la table basse. "J'ai dit que j'étais d'accord." Il esquissa un sourire suffisant. "Tu ne penses quand même pas que tous les sorciers de la Lumière ont la même vision des choses, n'est-ce pas ? Je connais quelques maléfices qui ont suscité mon intérêt et que j'ai testés au combat. Cependant, c'est toujours mal vu. Je pense que notre société doit se défaire de ses préjugés. Tous les sorciers qui pratiquent les Arts Sombres ne devraient pas être méprisés." James et Lily échangèrent un regard. "Et je suis également d'accord pour dire que les moldus sont beaucoup trop impliqués dans notre monde."

"James," entama Lily un peu brusquement. "Mes parents acceptaient tout à fait que je sois une sorcière. Nous avons déjà eu cette discussion."

"C'est peut-être vrai, mais ta sœur est la preuve que tous les moldus ne tolèrent pas forcément la magie, Lily." James lui offrit un regard chaleureux avant de porter toute son attention sur Izar. "Il devrait y avoir des règles entre moldus et sorciers." Potter haussa un sourcil en se rapprochant de lui. "Il me semble que nous avons des avis similaires, Izar. Et pourtant, nous sommes dans des camps opposés. Mais c'est uniquement parce je sais que tu t'y prends de la mauvaise manière pour que ce changement advienne."

"Oh ?" murmura avec amusement le jeune Black. Comme la plupart des gens, Potter pensait que Voldemort essayait de changer la Grande-Bretagne par la force. Il ne savait pas que c'était le Sous-secrétaire Jedusor qui ferait bouger les choses. Il manipulerait le public en lui faisant croire qu'une réforme était nécessaire. "Éclaire-moi donc."

"C'est simple," commença James qui fit un geste de la main comme pour chasser le ton moqueur d'Izar. "Vous attirez trop l'attention des moldus. Vous dites que vous les voulez aussi loin du monde sorcier que possible ? Alors pourquoi attirer leur attention sur notre monde en les attaquant ? Les Mangemorts ne font que détruire. Crois-tu honnêtement que la population changera d'avis sur les sorciers avec tous ces raids ? Leur haine et leur suspicion envers les Arts Sombres n'ont fait que s'accroître depuis que vous vous êtes manifestés en Grande-Bretagne."

"Et," ajouta-t-il. "Je connais quelques Mangemorts. Et je sais qu'ils sont assoiffés de sang. Que deviendront-ils si vous réussissez à changer le monde sorcier ? Voulez-vous qu'ils continuent de torturer et tuer pour le plaisir ? Pensez-vous que le public tolérera ça ?"

Izar tapa des doigts contre l'accoudoir du canapé et le fixa avec un regard vide de toute émotion. Ses paroles sonnaient vraies. Malgré toutes les rumeurs selon lesquelles James Potter n'était pas très futé, cet homme était en vérité un bon théoricien.

Cependant, Izar avait déjà réfléchi à ces problématiques. D'une part, il ne s'inquiétait pas du fait que les moldus soient au courant du monde sorcier à travers les attaques de Voldemort. Ce dernier se montrait intelligent en ciblant la communauté moldue mais aussi sorcière. Non seulement les fonctionnaires du Ministère jetaient un sortilège d'amnésie sur les moldus qui en avaient trop vu, mais cesdits moldus avaient également leur propre manière de limiter les dommages. Ils inventaient des histoires et des mensonges pour camoufler des choses qu'ils ne pouvaient pas expliquer. La population moldue n'avait donc pas conscience de ce qui se passait.

Cependant, Izar se retrouva en train de méditer sur ce qu'avait souligné Potter à propos de l'obsession des Mangemorts : tuer et torturer. Que se passerait-il quand la guerre serait finie ? Quand ils seront forcés de laisser les moldus tranquilles et de vivre en harmonie avec les sorciers de la Lumière ?

Bellatrix, Voldemort… même Izar aimait trop les scènes de bataille pour son propre bien. La vie serait plutôt insipide s'il n'y avait plus de bataille à anticiper.

C'était une question qu'il faudrait poser à Voldemort lorsqu'il en aurait la chance.

Mais à part ça, les craintes de James Potter étaient vaines. Il ignorait les véritables projets politiques de Tom Jedusor afin de changer l'opinion publique. Izar se demanda un instant si James approuverait ses plans. Probablement pas. Il était trop opposé à ce que les Mangemorts faisaient durant leurs raids. Potter aimait croire qu'il avait les mêmes points de vue que lui… alors que c'était faux.

Leurs perceptions des Arts Sombres étaient très différentes. Ses principes et les siens étaient le jour et la nuit.

"Tous de très bons points", concéda Izar avec indolence, reportant son attention sur le sujet en question. "Mais comme je l'ai dit plus tôt, la Lumière a l'esprit étroit. Ils n'accepteront jamais un changement pacifique. C'est pourquoi nous le faisons de cette façon. Par la force."

James secoua la tête. "Tu peux croire ça, Izar, mais ton maître est instable. S'il s'empare de ce monde, il l'anéantira."

Le dénommé se mit à rire doucement, son rire sonnant sinistre même à ses propres oreilles. "Votre Ministre fait déjà du bon travail en détruisant ce monde de l'intérieur." Il caressa le cuir du canapé, gardant son regard vissé sur un Potter perplexe. "Qui plus est," prononça-t-il d'une voix traînante. "Ne sois pas si certain d'avoir une idée de ce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres a prévu."

Potter remonta ses lunettes et sourit tristement. "Ça vaut pour toi aussi", lui dit-il. "Même si cela m'intéresse de savoir ce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres a prévu, je sais qu'il ne fait pas confiance ni n'a une très haute opinion de qui que ce soit à part lui-même. Tu n'es qu'un simple Mangemort pour lui. Ne présume pas le contraire, Izar. S'il te plaît. Pour ta propre santé mentale."

L'héritier Black fronça les sourcils face à l'insistance de Potter. Ceci avait suffisamment duré. "Je crois que j'en ai eu assez pour une nuit."

Certes, Izar était toujours intrigué par James Potter, mais il pensait que la conversation de ce soir lui avait permis de mieux le comprendre. Il était juste un sorcier qui voulait être en bons termes avec tout le monde, être diplomate. Par exemple, Potter avait déclaré qu'il s'intéressait aux Arts Sombres. Mais Izar savait que l'homme avait à peine effleuré la couche supérieure des Ténèbres. Son aura était pure. Les Ténèbres ne l'avaient pas souillé comme elles avaient sali celle de Lily. Ou même celle de Rufus.

Même si Potter devait avoir beaucoup mûri depuis Poudlard, il était toujours le même. À Poudlard, James cherchait à attirer l'attention, il ressentait le besoin d'être populaire. Et ce faisant, il avait commis des choses stupides.

Et ça n'avait pas changé.

Potter voulait toujours être apprécié par une majorité de gens. Sauf qu'au lieu de faire des blagues et de cibler les plus faibles que lui, James essayait maintenant d'être ouvert sur tout un tas de sujets pour gagner plus d'alliés. Il ferait un politicien décent s'il n'était pas si impliqué avec les Aurors.

Pourtant, James Potter était réaliste et n'était pas stupide. Izar nourrissait un respect réticent pour ces aspects de sa personnalité. Il serait un bon adversaire sur le champ de bataille et au delà.

"Peux-tu t'occuper du reste des calculs ?" Il saisit sa cape sur le fauteuil et regarda à peine Lily avant de se tourner vers la porte. "Il suffit de diminuer la fréquence et de t'assurer que les calculs soient déposés au Département demain matin avant que les autres n'arrivent."

"Ce sera fait", sa voix était douce alors qu'elle accompagnait Izar jusque dans la nuit noire.

Une fois que ce dernier eut fermé la porte d'entrée, il poussa un léger soupir et s'appuya contre celle-ci. Il ferma les yeux et s'imprégna de l'air frais, essayant de calmer son anxiété.

Beaucoup de choses étaient à l'œuvre pour saboter cette invention. Le poids sur ses épaules n'était qu'un petit indicateur de ce qu'il ressentait. Et les Horcruxes… Izar était _si_ proche. Et pourtant, il y avait toujours quelque chose qui se mettait en travers de son chemin lorsqu'il était sur le point de réussir. Les différents maléfices n'appréciaient pas d'être si proches les uns des autres. Ils n'aimaient pas être confinés dans un petit espace et être en contact avec d'autres propriétés magiques que les leurs. Ils voulaient tous avoir le dessus sur les autres maléfices. S'ils pouvaient juste être putain de…

Izar se força à ouvrir les yeux et s'éloigna de la maison Potter. Rester ici et s'apitoyer sur lui-même n'allait rien faire avancer.

{ ** **Death of Today**** }

L'invention de Rufus, ou plutôt l'invention d'Oran, avait une structure simple. Il y avait quatre poteaux identiques d'environ deux mètres cinquante de hauteur. Chacun des poteaux possédait un générateur intégré. Il était facile pour quiconque d'en porter un et de le déplacer, ce qui avait été le but d'Oran. Lorsque les Mangemorts arriveraient sur les lieux d'un raid, les Langues-de-plomb placeraient les poteaux aux quatre coins du terrain. Une fois activés, ils formeraient un champ de force... piégeant chaque individu se trouvant à l'intérieur du périmètre.

Il y avait aussi un panneau de contrôle qui rappelait l'apparence d'un ordinateur moldu. Elle contrôlait la quantité de radiation émise par les générateurs pendant X temps.

Sur tous les points, l'invention était incroyablement bien élaborée.

Izar la _détestait_.

Il s'assit contre le mur le plus éloigné du Département et observa Oran introduire les calculs dans le panneau de contrôle. Quelques lutins de Cornouailles volaient au sein de la zone de radiation. L'idée était que les lutins possédaient un noyau magique qui se rapprochait du noyau d'un sorcier. Pour faire bonne mesure, un Sombral se trouvait également à l'intérieur du périmètre. Le noyau magique d'un Sombral était aussi gros que celui d'un sorcier. La méthode essai-erreur fournirait de meilleurs résultats avec un Sombral qu'avec des lutins.

Izar leur avait suggéré d'utiliser simplement Conner Oran comme cobaye. Cependant, la remarque n'était pas très bien passée…

Ses yeux balayèrent la pièce avant d'atterrir sur Lily. Sa mère se tenait parmi les Langues-de-plomb, les bras croisés et d'apparence nonchalante.

Lorsque les générateurs bourdonnèrent, Izar sut que la radiation avait débuté. Les lutins commencèrent à crier et le Sombral battit des ailes avec nervosité. Izar s'éloigna du mur et fit un pas en direction de l'invention. Les lutins qui volaient commencèrent à tomber au sol, leur noyau magique se ratatinant. Cependant, le Sombral resta indemne, apparemment non affecté par les radiations.

Izar jeta un coup d'œil aux Langues-de-plomb déçus avant de retourner dans l'ombre, un petit sourire presque invisible sur la bouche. Il se délecta de l'air surpris et découragé d'Oran. Puis, il fronça les sourcils, son front sillonné de rides avant qu'il ne braque ses yeux sur Izar.

Un sourire méprisant traversa le visage d'Oran alors qu'il s'éloignait du panneau de contrôle pour se diriger vers lui. Les Langues-de-plomb se calmèrent, leur attention happée par les deux jeunes hommes qui étaient toujours prompts à s'entre-déchirer.

"En quoi t'es putain d'utile ?" murmura sombrement Oran. Derrière lui, les générateurs s'éteignirent et les lutins commencèrent lentement à regagner leurs esprits. Leurs noyaux magiques se reconstituaient. Le taux de radiation était trop bas, exactement ce que Lily et Izar avaient prévu.

"Je te demande pardon ?" choisit de répondre ce dernier.

Conner serra les dents et siffla : "Tu as vérifié ces calculs après que je les ai approuvés. Tu as dit que la fréquence serait suffisante pour que le noyau d'un sorcier standard soit définitivement détruit." Il jeta son bras en arrière, pointant du doigt le Sombral. "Maintenant ce n'est pas _assez_ ?"

Izar se montra sans prétention face à sa colère. "Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu es tellement énervé contre moi", souffla-t-il. "C'est toi qui as trouvé ces calculs." fit-il patiemment remarquer, gardant sa voix suffisamment basse pour que les Langues-de-plomb aux alentours ait besoin de tendre l'oreille pour entendre.

Ses yeux bruns se plissèrent avec férocité. "Toi et moi savons pertinemment que tu es meilleur dans l'aspect mathématique des inventions. Hier, tu as examiné mon travail et convenu que c'était la bonne quantité de radiation et de particules subatomiques." Oran baissa les bras en secouant la tête. "Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu fais partie du projet. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi le Ministre te voulait ici avec nous. Nous aurions déjà dû avoir terminé pour maintenant."

L'héritier Black se décolla du mur et réduisit la distance entre eux. "Scrimgeour a dit que _tu_ avais sollicité ma présence."

Les yeux d'Oran se plissèrent d'amusement. "Il t'amadouait juste, Black. Je n'ai jamais voulu ta participation. C'était _mon_ invention. Je te voulais loin d'elle. Au début c'était par crainte de la concurrence, mais il est clair maintenant que je n'aurais jamais dû être inquiet à propos de ça."

Izar plongea dans son regard, son malaise augmentant. Plus il passait du temps autour de cette invention, plus le jeune sorcier se méfiait des motivations de Rufus. Celui-ci ne pouvait pas croire qu'il apporterait son aide pour ça, n'est-ce pas ? En vérité, Scrimgeour ne croyait-il plutôt pas qu'Izar allait essayer de la saboter ?

Il n'eut pas le temps de répondre à Oran ni d'analyser davantage les intentions de Scrimgeour, car un avion en papier couleur lavande vola jusqu'à lui et tamponna son épaule. Se détournant d'Oran, Izar se saisit du papier et le déplia.

 _ _Ton père s'est réveillé et requiert ta présence.__

 _ _Sirius.__

Izar referma rapidement le parchemin en dévisageant Oran. "Je prends congé." Sans attendre que celui-ci crache une réplique, Izar se dirigea vers la sortie. "Puis-je suggérer de recommencer à zéro avec les calculs ? Cela peut prendre plus de temps, mais au moins vous repartiriez à neuf."

Il attrapa le regard de Lily qui eut l'ombre d'un sourire avant qu'elle ne se détourne de lui pour parler avec un autre Langue-de-plomb.

Izar quitta le Département des Mystères le cœur plus lourd que d'habitude. Son plan avec Lily avait fonctionné. Pour l'instant. Et pourtant, quelque chose n'allait pas. Ce qu'il se passait avec Oran et Scrimgeour le travaillait beaucoup et l'avertissait que tout n'était pas comme il semblait l'être. La question était… qui montrait une façade ? Scrimgeour ? Ou était-ce Conner Oran ?

Ou pire, les deux ?

Ses lèvres formèrent une fine ligne alors qu'il traversait le Ministère avec de longues enjambées. Izar ne pouvait rien faire pour le moment. Après s'être rassuré quant à l'état de Regulus, il prendrait le temps de traiter ce problème. Des mesures drastiques allaient possiblement devoir être prises et il savait que le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'approuverait pas. Cependant, cela sauverait le cul des Mangemorts. Franchement, Izar trouvait sa double vie épuisante.

Ses pensées étaient plongées dans une telle agitation qu'il ne remarqua pas les yeux sombres du Sous-secrétaire Jedusor suivant sa progression jusqu'à la sortie du Ministère.

Être libéré des murs du Ministère n'était plus qu'une affaire de quelques pas, ce qui rendit Izar d'autant plus nerveux. Mais il ne put aller très loin. Sirius Black se tenait devant un groupe d'Aurors. Il avait son corps tourné sur le côté pour pouvoir facilement voir les gens qui quittaient et entraient dans le Ministère. Quand ses yeux gris foncés atterrirent sur Izar, ils s'assombrirent davantage.

Izar ne lui prêta aucunement attention lorsqu'il passa devant lui, mais une main autour de son poignet lui fit faire volte-face. Le jeune sorcier siffla du fait d'être tiré si brutalement. Était-ce trop demander de parvenir à accomplir quelque chose sans aucun problème ? Il commença à croire que rien ne pouvait bien se passer pour lui.

"Izar", souffla doucement Sirius. Il le conduisit à l'écart du groupe d'Aurors pour qu'ils aient un peu d'intimité. "Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ?"

L'héritier Black fronça les sourcils, montrant des signes d'impatience. James Potter s'avança et s'arrêta à côté de Sirius, ses yeux noisette le scrutant. _Bon sang_. Izar ne savait pas combien il allait pouvoir supporter avant de craquer. Il prédisait que ce serait pour bientôt si les choses continuaient comme ça.

"Je n'ai pas le temps pour des devinettes, Sirius," répliqua-t-il froidement. "Je dois voir Regulus. Néanmoins, je suis _heureux_ que tu aies pu le voir avant moi." Il fit un geste pour partir, mais Sirius le maintint fermement.

"Il est paralysé", dit-il d'une voix rauque. "Il est paralysé pour l'amour de Merlin et tu ne me l'as même pas dit ? Je pensais qu'il était juste dans le coma. Imagine ma surprise quand je l'ai vu assis dans un fauteuil roulant. Et ce pour toujours." Sirius rapprocha son visage de celui d'Izar, ses mains fermement ancrées sur les épaules de son neveu. "Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas _dit_ ? Mon frère est infirme." L'homme secoua brutalement son neveu, ses traits se déformant douloureusement.

Izar baissa les yeux et essaya de se calmer. "Pourquoi je ne te l'ai pas dit ?" murmura-t-il avec amertume. "Parce que tu as de toute évidence choisi ton camp," rétorqua-t-il d'un ton moqueur, jetant un coup d'œil à James Potter. "Cet été, nous nous entendions bien. Toi et Regulus aviez commencé à réparer votre relation. Et ensuite, tu ne l'as plus jamais contacté, ni moi d'ailleurs."

Izar se rapprocha de son oncle et leur nez se frôlèrent presque. Ses yeux couleur charbon s'écarquillèrent une fraction de seconde, surpris qu'Izar puisse retourner le sujet aussi habilement. Mais ce dernier ne voyait pas cela comme un moyen d'expliquer son silence quant à l'état de Regulus. Il faisait son premier pas dans le but que Sirius remette en question son allégeance envers la Lumière. Voyons voir jusqu'où la loyauté de son oncle envers sa famille s'étendait vraiment.

"Regulus a balayé ton absence comme si cela ne le dérangeait pas," poursuivit doucement Izar. "Il est même allé jusqu'à dire qu'il acceptait que tu sois du camp adverse. A l'époque, j'étais assez stupide pour le croire. Mais maintenant je sais que c'est parce qu'il avait exceptionnellement bien caché sa douleur. Comment pourrait-il accepter le fait qu'il avait enfin eu la chance d'apprendre à connaître son grand frère seulement pour que ce même frère le quitte à nouveau ?"

"Je…" Sirius secoua la tête, les sourcils froncés.

"C'est bien que tu aies finalement pu récupérer ton meilleur ami." Izar fit un brusque signe de tête pour désigner James Potter. "Après tout, c'était lui ton vrai frère durant toute ton enfance, n'est-ce pas ? Mais cet été, tu m'as dit que tu ne retournerais plus soutenir Dumbledore. Tu m'as dit que tu resterais neutre. Tu as reconnu que tu ne voulais pas te battre contre moi. Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça alors ?" Izar fit un geste vers la robe d'Auror de Sirius. "Le Ministère _soutient_ Dumbledore. Ce même homme qui a non seulement détruit la vie de Regulus, mais celle de Lily aussi ?"

Conscient des yeux posés sur eux, Izar se rendit compte qu'il devait couper court. Il suffisait juste de planter la graine du doute et de partir. Il n'avait pas le temps de voir si cela prenait racine. Et il ne pouvait pas promettre que James Potter ne serait pas là pour ramasser Sirius à la petite cuillère et lui retourner le cerveau. Mais Izar ferait de son mieux pour casser la ridicule barrière que Sirius avait essayée d'ériger après cet été.

Izar se pencha et plaça sa main sur la joue de Sirius tout en pressant intentionnellement sa bague d'héritier des Black contre sa peau. "En ce qui me concerne, tu ne fais plus partie de la famille Black. Comment peux-tu vraisemblablement te soucier de Regulus si tu choisis le camp adverse ? Alors que tu as ta propre famille de retour dans ta vie ?"

Il resta assez longtemps pour voir toute couleur quitter progressivement son visage.

"Izar !"

Le dénommé ne se retourna pas quand son nom fut appelé alors qu'il quittait le Ministère. La famille serait toujours quelque chose d'important pour lui. Izar ferait toujours tout son possible pour essayer de la protéger. Mais si Sirius restait toujours avec les Aurors après sa tentative de manipulation pour le faire culpabiliser, alors il allait devoir réexaminer son rôle dans cette guerre.

Certes, il ne pourrait jamais tuer intentionnellement son oncle.

Izar avait promis une fois à Regulus qu'il servirait complètement les Ténèbres mais trouverait toujours un moyen de protéger Sirius.

Il se détestait de toujours ressentir ça pour un ennemi.

{ ** **Death of Today**** }

"Tu as l'air… classe," prononça Izar d'une voix traînante lorsqu'il vit Regulus en train de lire un livre. L'homme était assis dans son fauteuil roulant à côté du lit d'hôpital, son visage barré de cicatrices semblant particulièrement marqué sous le ciel crépusculaire. Et pourtant, il paraissait plus insouciant, plus jeune et plus beau.

Regulus posa rapidement son livre et détailla son fils avec adoration. "Izar," souffla-t-il chaleureusement. "Viens plus près, mon fils."

Izar n'hésita pas une seconde de plus et s'approcha du fauteuil roulant pour enlacer son père. Les mains chaudes de Regulus entourèrent son visage, le tenant en place afin de pouvoir embrasser son front. Son père sentait meilleur que durant ses dernières semaines de coma. Avec seulement des sorts de nettoyage à la place d'un bain, Regulus n'avait pas exactement dégagé la même odeur que maintenant. Son père sentait son lui habituel lorsqu'il était propre, avec une touche de senteur musquée.

"Comment tu te sens ? Tu ne m'apparais certainement pas comme une personne qui vient de se retrouver définitivement paralysé." affirma Izar avec honnêteté, ne voulant pas prendre avec des pincettes sa condition.

Son père lui offrit un léger sourire. "Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi bien depuis des _années_ , Izar. Severus m'a aidé à régler quelques problèmes. Je suis sûr qu'il t'a parlé de notre lien à travers la Légilimancie."

Un lien. C'est comme ça que Regulus l'appelait. Izar eut un petit sourire narquois. "Alors c'est ça ? Un lien entre toi et _Severus_ ?" Assis sur le lit en face de son père, Izar chassa distraitement la suie invisible sur sa robe. "Ce n'est pas étonnant que tu sois plein d'entrain, alors."

Izar leva les yeux vers lui, et fit une pause dans ses réflexions lorsqu'il vit le sourire suffisant sur ses lèvres. C'était presque impossible à croire de voir à quel point Regulus le prenait bien. Certes, cela avait dû aider d'avoir Severus Rogue dans son esprit pendant son coma, mais son père semblait _tellement_ différent.

Regulus n'avait pas perdu de son aura imposante. En fait, l'air autour de son père s'était épaissi depuis l'accident. L'homme était assis avec fierté et majesté dans son fauteuil, les épaules redressées en arrière et le cou tendu. Il avait tout l'air d'un sorcier de sang-pur maintenant, encore plus qu'avant. Ses cheveux noirs ondulés étaient soigneusement entretenus, coupés plus courts et coiffés à la perfection. La barbichette qu'il s'était faite quelques jours après s'être retiré de son isolement de quinze ans était maintenant absente, ce qui attirait l'attention sur ses traits aristocratiques.

Les yeux gris qui lui rendaient son regard étaient plus nets, plus affûtés.

"Je remercie Severus pour beaucoup de choses", nota Regulus. "J'ai vécu dans le passé durant toute ma vie d'adulte. Ça fait du bien de finalement se réveiller dans le présent." Il se pencha en avant et plaça une main sur le genou d'Izar. L'anneau Black à son doigt semblait être porté avec la même dignité qu'une couronne. "Et c'est bon de te revoir enfin après tout ce temps. Beaucoup de choses ont dû se passer."

"En effet", reconnut Izar. "Mais ce n'est probablement pas le meilleur endroit pour discuter de telles choses."

Il plongea dans le regard inquisiteur de son père. Depuis qu'Izar avait découvert la tapisserie Black, il s'était demandé s'il devait la détruire avant que Regulus ne rentre à la maison ou s'il devait la laisser telle quelle. Regulus se souviendrait-il d'avoir vu le crâne d'Izar et son année de mort ? Ou avait-il oublié à cause de l'épreuve qu'il avait traversée ?

Cela avait été un choix difficile, mais Izar avait finalement décidé de réparer la tapisserie et d'apposer un glamour extrêmement puissant sur son propre emplacement dans l'arbre généalogique. Il était maintenant 'vivant' et en bonne santé. Il serait curieux de voir si Regulus allait le mentionner ou s'il avait vraiment tout oublié pendant son coma. En sondant les yeux de son père, Izar se demanda à quel point il savait mais choisissait de rester silencieux à ce sujet.

Son père tendit la main et saisit sa joue, caressant sa peau de son pouce.

"Alors je peux supposer que toi et Severus êtes en couple maintenant ?" changea-t-il de conversation.

Regulus eut un petit rire. "Pas encore", démentit ce dernier, retirant sa main de son visage presque à contrecœur. "Mais nous avons fait des progrès qui nous auraient probablement pris des années autrement. Sans lui, je n'aurais pas aussi bien accepté mon état."

"Ah oui ?" murmura Izar avec curiosité. "Qu'est-ce que tu ressens exactement à propos de ta condition ?"

Regulus baissa les yeux sur ses jambes et pressa ses paumes contre ses cuisses, pensif. "Je ne peux pas dire que j'en suis content. Je sais qu'un jour je marcherai à nouveau." Il leva les yeux vers Izar. "La magie noire est ce qui m'a rendu comme ça. J'ai adopté les Ténèbres et les vénère. Elles ne peuvent pas me garder dans cette condition pour toujours si je fais les bonnes actions."

C'était stupide de dire ça, pensa Izar. Il ne s'acharnait pas tant que ça à vouer un culte aux Ténèbres ou même à les servir. Certains sorciers noirs passaient par des rituels pour prouver leur dévotion et même certains sorciers blancs vouaient un culte à leur propre branche de la magie. Ils croyaient aux superstitions et aux fantasmes qui leur avaient été répétés durant leur enfance. Ce sont surtout les sang-purs qui organisaient des rites. C'était aussi quelque chose que Regulus ne l'avait jamais poussé à faire.

Izar était plus un croyant scientifique. Bien qu'il possédait le plus grand respect pour la magie et comprenait même les différentes natures de la Lumière et des Ténèbres, il ne les honorait pas à travers des sacrements.

"Même si cela ne se produit pas miraculeusement de cette façon, je peux t'aider", assura Izar avec calme. "Je ne connais pas bien le corps humain, mais je peux apprendre..."

Son père secoua soudainement la tête. "C'est incroyablement touchant que tu veuilles aider. Et j'accepterai même ton aide. Mais pas maintenant, Izar." Ses yeux se plissèrent alors qu'il examinait son fils. "Je peux voir que tu traverses trop de choses en ce moment. Je peux lire la tension dans ton regard."

Izar détourna les yeux vers la fenêtre et le soleil couchant. Il espérait que ce n'était pas aussi évident pour ceux qui ne le connaissaient pas très bien.

"Je suis un homme libre maintenant", poursuivit Regulus quand Izar resta obstinément silencieux. Son père releva sa manche, révélant un avant-bras nu qui avait pourtant été marqué tout récemment. Un sourire mélancolique traversa son visage. "Il ne me marquera plus jamais. Je ne sais pas ce que je ressens à ce sujet, mais je me sens désolé de ne plus pouvoir prendre part aux batailles." Soudain, Regulus leva les yeux vers Izar, une lueur scintillante dans le fond de ses yeux. "Peut-être que je peux te convaincre de me ramener un moldu de temps en temps ? Pas d'enfants cette fois-ci de préférence."

Izar souffla du nez avec amusement et regarda son père. "Aiden est tellement agaçant. Plus vite tu rentreras à la maison pour t'occuper de lui, plus vite il sera loin de mes pattes."

Regulus lui fit un sourire plein de dents. "Tu as un faible pour lui", déclara-t-il d'un air suffisant. "Tu as fini par avoir de l'affection pour lui, n'est-ce pas ?"

"À peine" répondit Izar avec mépris. "Il est devenu encore plus exaspérant, si possible. Malgré toutes les fois où je lui ai expliqué que c'était impossible, il insiste toujours sur le fait qu'il veut que son nouveau nom soit Izar Junior."

Regulus renversa la tête en arrière et éclata de rire. Izar se rassit convenablement, ne voyant pas en quoi la situation était drôle. Bien que juste pour cette fois, il laisserait Regulus continuer de témoigner son hilarité. Cela faisait du bien de voir les ombres sur le visage de son père se dissiper pour de bon.

{ ** **Death of Today**** }

Un coup à la porte interrompit Rufus dans son travail. Avec un grommellement en guise d'invitation à entrer, le Ministre fut positivement ravi de voir Conner Oran, son fidèle Langue-de-plomb, pénétrer son bureau. Le jeune homme n'était qu'un garçon aux yeux de Rufus et pourtant, il avait quelques années de plus qu'Izar Black. Malgré cela, Oran paraissait plus jeune que ce dernier. Le Langue-de-plomb se tordait nerveusement les mains et ses yeux étaient évasifs.

Rufus ne pouvait le blâmer. Il s'était trop habitué à Izar Black et à son habileté à voiler ses émotions… s'il en avait seulement d'ailleurs. La situation était préoccupante. On pouvait s'attendre à ce que quelqu'un d'aussi jeune que Conner Oran montre des signes de stress.

"Monsieur le Ministre ?" se risqua Conner avec hésitation. "C'est exactement comme vous avez dit," murmura-t-il. "Black a modifié les calculs."

Rufus se renfonça dans son fauteuil en cuir. "C'est bien ce que je pensais", soupira-t-il. "As-tu quand même pu terminer l'invention ?"

À ce moment-là, le garçon se redressa et sa poitrine se gonfla avec fierté. "Oui, Monsieur," répondit-il en arborant un large sourire. "J'ai sauvegardé une copie de mes notes avant qu'il ne les change. Je les ai testées lorsque tous les autres Langues-de-plomb sont rentrés chez eux pour la nuit. Elle est prête à être utilisée dès vous le souhaitez."

Rufus laissa un mince sourire naître sur son visage balafré. "Bon travail, M. Oran." Celui-ci semblait devenir plus confiant. "Nous devons agir aussi vite que possible. Je ne peux que supposer que M. Black s'en rendra compte si nous tardons trop. Son père s'est réveillé de son coma aujourd'hui. Il sera suffisamment distrait pour le reste de la journée."

Scrimgeour se pencha lentement sur son bureau. "Les Mangemorts attaqueront probablement ce soir. Mon contact m'a assuré que le Seigneur des Ténèbres se montrait impatient et planifiait un raid. Nous devons nous assurer que Black nous accompagne."

Oran hocha vivement la tête. "Je suis sûr qu'il se joindra à nous, Monsieur. Il n'a aucune excuse pour être absent."

Rufus se contenta de sourire.

Il espérait ardemment que non.


	21. Partie II Chapitre 21

****Chapitre 21****

"Silence," siffla Conner. Sa voix tremblait et paraissait à peine audible même pour lui. "Vous voulez qu'on se fasse surprendre avant que les autres n'arrivent ?" S'ils étaient découverts, Conner ne pouvait qu'imaginer ce qui se passerait.

Espionnant à travers le buisson, il fut témoin des maisons en feu, des cris… du sang et du carnage. Tout lui était exposé. Il avait déjà assisté à ce genre de spectacle macabre lorsqu'il avait accompagné les Aurors en mission pour appréhender les Mangemorts, mais il n'était jamais venu ici. Seul. Vulnérable. Inactif. En observant tout cela se produire. Sans rien faire pour stopper ça.

Il déglutit difficilement en voyant un sorcier essayer en vain de défendre sa famille et sa maison contre cette attaque impitoyable. Les Mangemorts se mirent à rire, leurs masques métalliques reflétant de façon sinistre les flammes des maisons de leurs victimes. Conner était trop loin pour pouvoir distinguer leurs yeux, mais il savait qu'ils devaient scintiller de folie et de soif de sang. Ils étaient des _monstres_. Ils étaient absolument tous des monstres pour ainsi torturer et mutiler leurs cibles.

Ils ne méritaient pas la magie. Aucun d'entre eux. S'il avait eu des doutes quant à son invention, ce n'était certainement plus le cas maintenant. Albus Dumbledore l'avait aidé à surmonter ses incertitudes. Ainsi que Rufus Scrimgeour, ce soir.

Conner dut cligner des paupières pour chasser les larmes furieuses et horrifiées qui jaillirent de ses yeux alors qu'il regardait un homme se faire écorcher vivant. Sa peau s'était facilement décollée, révélant les muscles et les ligaments qu'elle recouvrait. Se penchant précipitamment, Oran eut un violent haut-le-cœur, bien conscient des regards des Langues-de-plomb vissés sur lui. Seulement dix collègues l'avaient accompagné. Ils porteraient par pair chaque poteau et créeraient un périmètre autour des Mangemorts tandis que Conner se tiendrait prêt à activer le champ de force le plus rapidement possible.

L'idée était d'encercler les Mangemorts avant que le Ministère n'arrive, tout en essayant de rester cachés.

"Tu vas bien ?" lui murmura un Langue-de-plomb.

Conner rougit et s'essuya la bouche en hochant la tête. "Ça va."

À contrecœur, il reporta ses yeux sur la scène devant lui et se focalisa immédiatement sur le leader des Mangemorts. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il semblait complètement absorbé par les moldus à ses pieds, oublieux de son entourage. Conner sentit ses genoux trembler. S'il n'était pas déjà agenouillé, il se serait recroquevillé au sol avec effroi.

Repoussant sa peur, il se rappela que d'autres hommes pouvaient se battre contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Conner ferait la même chose. Seulement… de loin.

"Allons-y pendant qu'ils sont encore occupés avec leurs victimes. Dépêchons-nous."

{ ** **Death of Today**** }

Izar était assis à côté de Regulus. Il n'écoutait que d'une oreille son père raconter l'incident en France, plongé dans ses propres pensées. L'atmosphère de ce soir était pesante et lourde, ce qui était clairement un avertissement.

Un avertissement, mais envers qui ?

Ses doigts caressèrent doucement sa baguette tandis qu'il se demandait s'il serait possible de cloner Aiden et de le rapetisser. De cette façon, il pourrait le transporter partout sans devoir faire attention à lui. Il pourrait vérifier toutes les heures l'état du clone et savoir si Aiden avait eu de nouvelles visions. Après quoi, il éteindrait le clone et le placerait dans sa poche jusqu'à ce qu'il ait à nouveau besoin de lui.

Idée très attirante mais également impossible.

"Excuse-moi," prononça Regulus, peu content. "Est-ce que je t'ennuie ?"

"Oui, c'est le cas", répondit Izar d'un ton sardonique. Il cligna des yeux vers lui et abandonna finalement ses réflexions. "Quand est-ce que tu sors d'ici ?"

Regulus frotta sa mâchoire nue et l'étudia pensivement. "Je reste apparemment sous examen. Les guérisseurs trouvent étonnant que je sois sorti de mon coma de si bonne humeur. Il serait insensé que quelqu'un se concentre sur le positif plutôt que sur le négatif. Ils pensent que je devrais suivre une thérapie."

Izar grogna, se leva du lit et fit craquer son dos en s'étirant. "Je dirais qu'ils veulent juste extraire un peu plus d'or de ton coffre-fort." Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'infirmière de passage et lui sourit avec mépris. "Ces satanés guérisseurs n'y connaissent rien. Ils ne font que distribuer des médicaments en attendant de recevoir leur or."

Regulus observa l'infirmière soupirer et sortir de la pièce.

"Si cela ne tenait qu'à moi, j'engagerais un thérapeute privé pour qu'il vienne chez nous," signala Izar, en lissant sa robe de Langue-de-plomb. "Une vérification approfondie de tes antécédents devrait être effectuée, bien sûr. Je veux ce qu'il y a de mieux pour toi jusqu'à ce que tu puisses marcher de nouveau."

Il s'arrêta à côté de son père avant de poser sa main sur sa joue en guise d'adieu.

"Tu pars ?" s'enquit Regulus en appuyant sa propre main sur celle de son fils. Il réagissait comme s'il n'était pas déjà là depuis une bonne poignée d'heures. "J'ai aimé te parler. Merci d'avoir pris le temps de rendre visite à ton père meurtri malgré ta journée bien remplie."

"Meurtri ?" Izar sourit. "Tu m'as l'air _rayonnant_ après avoir été en contact avec Severus pendant tout ce temps. Je ne sais pas s'il faut penser que c'est une bonne ou une mauvaise chose."

"Cela pourrait bien être la première hypothèse", approuva Regulus avec un sourire suffisant. Mais son visage s'assombrit aussitôt. "Tu vas chez Lily ce soir ? J'ai entendu dire que tu lui rendais visite ces dernières semaines." Son expression était impénétrable. Même Izar avait du mal à discerner ce que son père pensait.

"Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois", commença-t-il pour se défendre. Il ne voulait pas que Regulus croit qu'il avait pardonné à Lily tout ce qu'elle lui avait fait. "Elle et moi-"

"Hey," l'interrompit doucement son père. "Je pense que c'est une bonne chose que tu apprennes à la connaître. Malgré tout ce qu'elle a fait par le passé, elle reste ta mère. Ce n'est pas quelque chose que je peux t'enlever. Je t'ai dit que j'avais réussi à accepter certaines choses durant mon rétablissement. Elle en fait partie. J'espère seulement qu'un jour tu pourras faire la même chose."

"Je ne peux pas croire que tu es…"

Izar se tut brusquement, serrant la mâchoire lorsqu'une brûlure insoutenable explosa à travers sa marque des Ténèbres. Quelques instants plus tard, son bracelet du Ministère commença à se réchauffer de manière beaucoup plus agréable. L'héritier Black regarda droit devant lui et laissa pendant un instant la panique pure se répandre dans son esprit et son corps.

Il se tenait à un carrefour en ce moment même. Vu qu'il lui était toujours interdit de participer aux raids, le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne l'appellerait pas si ce n'était pas de la plus haute importance. Et Izar savait ce pour quoi Voldemort avait besoin de lui, il ne pouvait juste pas y croire ou l'accepter.

L'invention ne pouvait pas être déjà achevée. Il pensait qu'au moins un jour de plus lui était garanti avant qu'ils ne s'en servent. Ce soir, il comptait suggérer à Lily de mettre un terme à leur collaboration à moins qu'elle ne veuille se faire prendre. Car il savait qu'il allait devoir faire quelque chose d'extrême pour empêcher l'invention d'être utilisée. Elle ne devait pas se retrouver piégée au milieu du conflit quand il serait en train de la saboter. Tourner autour du pot et essayer de faire reculer la date d'achèvement du projet avait été une idée novatrice, mais finalement, cela l'avait rendu inconscient.

Mais maintenant il était trop tard pour mettre fin à tout ça.

À moins que si ?

"Izar ?" s'exclama Regulus, inquiet. "Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?"

Le dénommé retira sa main de son visage et se retourna. "Je dois partir. Je serai probablement de retour ce soir si les choses ne se passent pas comme prévu…"

Izar arriverait au Ministère en tant que Langue-de-plomb. Il pensait que cela l'avantagerait plus de détruire l'invention s'il était considéré comme un Langue-de-plomb plutôt qu'un Mangemort. Néanmoins, si les choses tournaient mal, le jeune sorcier n'aurait aucun scrupule à révéler sa véritable allégeance. Peu importe ce qu'il faudrait pour s'assurer que le Seigneur des Ténèbres et ses serviteurs n'aient pas leurs noyaux magiques réduits à néant, il saisirait cette chance.

Alors qu'il traversait les couloirs, Izar se demanda _comment_ il allait faire pour la détruire.

Même en étant considéré comme un prodige, il était clair qu'il ne pouvait pas rivaliser avec _vingt_ Langues-de-plomb. Leurs esprits fusionnés, ils étaient aussi brillants que lui. Cela avait été un véritable défi avec Lily de juste essayer de les désorienter. Et les vingt personnes qui travaillaient sur l'invention d'Oran avaient été triées sur le volet en raison de leur intelligence et de leur loyauté envers le Ministre. S'il détruisait l'invention, Izar savait qu'il allait devoir retrouver et tuer chaque Langue-de-plomb avant qu'ils ne puissent en reconstruire une autre.

Mais ceci était à envisager pour plus tard. Il devait d'abord trouver une solution pour se débarrasser du dispositif en lui-même.

Celui-ci était protégé par des couches de sortilèges lorsque le champ de force était activé. Par des sorts qui assuraient que les poteaux ne puissent être dégradés pendant qu'ils emprisonnaient leurs victimes. S'il pouvait arriver sur place à temps, Izar pourrait agir avant qu'il ne soit déclenché. A ce moment-là seulement, il aurait l'opportunité de le détruire à l'aide des Arts Sombres. Mais à en juger par l'intense brûlure de sa marque, Izar était déjà en retard. Il espérait juste qu'ils ne lanceraient pas la radiation de sitôt.

Trafiquer le panneau de contrôle était ce qu'il visait.

Bien sûr, il pouvait laisser tomber son plan originel et opter pour son second choix qui était de transplaner là où Voldemort se trouverait. Le seul problème avec ça serait son manque de couverture. Avec sa robe de Mangemort, Izar se ferait rapidement cibler. Alors que de cette manière, en tant que Langue-de-plomb, on ne l'attaquerait pas immédiatement.

Malgré ses doutes quant aux plans de Scrimgeour, Izar devait repousser ses insécurités et voir où cette soirée allait le mener.

Et qui sait ?

Cela pourrait s'avérer incroyablement... __amusant__ _._

{ ** **Death of Today**** }

"M. Black… je vois que vous vous êtes finalement montré," grogna Owen Welder, le chef des Langues-de-plomb, de l'autre côté de la salle.

Les pas d'Izar ressemblaient à ceux d'un chat alors qu'il s'approchait du groupe de Langues-de-plomb. Ses yeux notèrent l'absence d'Aurors, seul le Département des Langues-de-plomb attendait sa présence. Lily se détachait du groupe, les bras croisés, son attention absorbée par quelqu'un. Izar se retourna et vit James Potter considérer toute cette procédure avec méfiance avant de hocher une fois la tête en direction de Lily et de s'enfoncer dans le couloir.

"Le Ministre Scrimgeour a prié de bien vouloir vous attendre," poursuivit Owen en caressant sa barbe touffue orange. Ses yeux sombres se plissèrent. "Une idée du pourquoi ?"

"J'étais sur le point de vous le demander," murmura Izar alors qu'il s'arrêtait devant la foule de Langues-de-plomb. "Et les Aurors ? Ils ne nous accompagnent pas ?"

"Scrimgeour s'est dit confiant dans le fait que nous n'aurons pas besoin d'eux ce coup-ci," aboya Owen, semblant quelque peu fatigué alors qu'il caressait plus vigoureusement sa barbe, tordant et tirant sur les petits poils.

"Ah," souffla Izar. "Évidemment." Bien sûr, il serait parfaitement logique que Scrimgeour ne veuille pas des Aurors avec eux. Il voulait que cette invention soit gardée secrète. Le Ministre pensait que de cette façon, il aurait plus de chance de l'activer et de la 'détruire' avant que tout le monde ne puisse la voir, à l'exception des Langues-de-plomb. Mais pensait-il vraiment que cela fonctionnerait ?

Il n'y avait que vingt Langues-de-plomb au courant pour l'invention. Cela laissait une trentaine d'autres Langues-de-plomb qui allaient probablement être intrigués par l'invention et pourraient potentiellement essayer de recréer ce qu'ils auront vu ce soir.

Izar croisa le regard de Rookwood, surpris de le voir si désinvolte. Ces dernières semaines, le jeune sorcier n'avait connu que le mépris des Mangemorts. Ils se moquaient de lui en passant derrière lui, murmuraient des invectives insultantes et les plus téméraires crachaient même à ses pieds. Ils étaient tous conscients de son absence au sein de leurs rangs et avaient entendu les rumeurs qui circulaient sur son temps passé chez les Potter.

Izar lui fit un signe de tête, sachant qu'il avait au moins deux alliés.

L'autre ?

Il se tourna vers Lily. Elle avait le teint légèrement vert et Izar savait qu'elle était plus que consciente de ce qui se tramait. C'était la raison pour laquelle elle avait silencieusement averti James Potter. Izar ne savait pas quoi en penser. Voulait-il que les Aurors arrivent sur les lieux et soient des témoins ? Il y aurait la possibilité que ces derniers puissent considérer Rufus comme un homme fourbe et viennent en aide à Lily et lui, mais c'était peu probable.

"Eh bien," murmura Owen, le faisant sortir de ses réflexions. "Allons-y alors ?"

Sans avertissement, le bracelet les aspira d'un coup sec et les Langues-de-plomb disparurent du hall du Ministère avant qu'Izar n'ait eu le temps de prononcer quoi que ce soit.

La première chose qu'il vit quand ses pieds atterrirent sur le sol froid fut le visage de Rufus Scrimgeour éclairé de manière déconcertante par les flammes oranges des maisons environnantes. Le Ministre se tenait calmement à côté d'une bâtisse calcinée, les mains jointes avec confiance derrière son dos alors qu'il gratifiait Izar d'un large sourire. Un violent frisson parcourut son ventre à cette vue. L'homme voulait _jouer_ et lui se retrouvait en train de répondre à l'invitation.

Mais son extase ne dura longtemps. Les murmures stupéfaits et perplexes des Langues-de-plomb attirèrent son attention et il se retourna pour voir qu'une bonne partie de l'armée des Ténèbres était piégée par le champ de force signé Conner Oran. Le périmètre avait été tracé plutôt négligemment, car quelques moldus et sorciers avaient eux aussi été emprisonnés. Mais ce qu'Izar trouva le plus inquiétant était le fait que Voldemort s'était fait avoir à son tour.

Les Mangemorts essayaient de leur mieux de lancer des sortilèges autour d'eux mais Izar savait pertinemment que _rien_ ne pouvait franchir cette barrière. Lord Voldemort se trouvait au milieu de son armée, étrangement figé sur place.

Izar fit un pas en avant, essayant de provoquer une réaction chez le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Sa silhouette encapuchonnée demeura immobile; seules ses robes flottaient de par l'énergie magique à l'intérieur du champ de force. Sa baguette était abaissée, planant au-dessus du moldu mort à ses pieds. Les yeux d'Izar se plissèrent avec suspicion. Tous les autres Mangemorts s'agitaient frénétiquement dans l'enclos. Ils ressemblaient beaucoup aux animaux sauvages enfermés dans une cage pour la première fois, tentant sans succès de s'enfuir. Mais Voldemort était anormalement impassible.

"C'est quoi ce _bordel_ ?" s'écria Owen Welder. Autour de lui, les autres Langues-de-plomb contemplaient le dispositif avec des yeux écarquillés et curieux.

"Ceci," entama Rufus en se rapprochant d'eux. "Est l'invention qui va enfin apporter la paix dans notre pays. Et tout ça grâce à Izar Black."

Tous les regards convergèrent vers la silhouette immobile du dénommé. Il regardait toujours droit devant lui, en direction des Mangemorts qui jurèrent et sifflèrent lorsqu'ils l'aperçurent.

À quoi exactement jouait Rufus ? Est-ce qu'il voulait l'asservir ? Le laisser là pour qu'il assiste à la destruction irrémédiable des noyaux magiques de ses camarades ? Est-ce qu'il pensait qu'il pouvait le forcer à rejoindre le côté de la Lumière en déclarant aux Mangemorts que leur emprisonnement était de son fait ? Si Izar ripostait en les défendant, le Ministre aurait sa baguette contre sa gorge en l'espace de quelques secondes.

Il l'avait acculé au pied du mur.

Et Izar comprit finalement Voldemort quand celui-ci l'avait prévenu que ses griffes s'emmêleraient dans la pelote de laine. Ce même homme qu'il croyait connaître sur le bout des doigts était complètement revenu sur son personnage et avait accompli quelque chose qui avait réussi à le surprendre. C'était… à la fois amusant et écœurant.

Il avait été manipulé par… _Rufus Scrimgeour_. Connu pour avoir un tempérament de feu et agir sous impulsion.

Izar eut un petit rire bas. Néanmoins, il n'en avait pas encore terminé avec lui. Et tandis que Voldemort voulait qu'il reste en vie assez longtemps pour mener à bien ses manœuvres politiques, l'héritier Black ferait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour faire tomber le Ministre. Passer au travers de ses barrières afin de l'ébranler.

"Ce n'est pas vrai…" souffla la voix éraillée d'une femme à l'encontre de Scrimgeour dans l'enceinte du champ de force. Izar sut tout de suite, en voyant sa posture courbée et animale, que c'était Bellatrix. "Tu mens sans vergogne, Rufus."

"Izar Black ?" répéta faiblement quelqu'un, avec dégoût. "Vous dites… qu'Izar Black en est le concepteur ? Est-ce que... est-ce que vous êtes sérieux ?"

Izar se détourna de Bellatrix et regarda Conner Oran debout face à eux, le corps flageolant. Ses mains tremblantes tenaient le panneau de contrôle. Il n'avait pas l'air tout à fait maître de lui-même si son visage livide était un quelconque indicateur. Ses yeux étaient grands ouverts, presque fous alors qu'il fixait Rufus Scrimgeour avec un air qui dévoilait son sentiment de trahison.

"C'était _mon_ invention. La _mienne_."

Izar haussa les sourcils et adressa à Rufus un petit rictus. Apparemment, Scrimgeour n'avait pas fait la chose la plus importante lorsqu'il avait planifié cette confrontation surprise. Il n'avait pas formé ses marionnettes. Conner Oran n'avait pas eu connaissance de son plan et le Ministre passait maintenant pour un _idiot_ à cause de ça.

Les Langues-de-plomb observaient calmement l'échange. Izar garda son attention partagée entre un Voldemort immobile, un Oran déséquilibré et un Rufus en difficulté. Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Voldemort ne faisait rien d'autre que le fixer. Était-il devenu si froid envers lui au cours de ce mois-ci qu'il ne... ressentait désormais plus rien malgré leur proximité ? Le Seigneur des Ténèbres était complètement fermé, stoïque. Est-ce que ce dernier croyait vraiment qu'il avait quelque chose à voir avec l'invention ?

"Ne sois pas faussement pudique," s'exclama Rufus en se rapprochant de lui. Le jeune sorcier se raidit et laissa sa main glisser jusqu'à sa baguette dans sa poche. "Tu sais que tu as tout à voir avec cette invention, Izar. Ne te cache pas derrière l'audacieuse déclaration de Conner." L'homme inclina la tête. "C'est quelque chose dont tu devrais être _fier_ , et non honteux. Pourquoi n'activerais-tu pas cet appareil pour nous prouver où repose ta véritable loyauté ?"

Ses lèvres se retroussèrent en réponse. Avant qu'il n'ait la possibilité de répondre, un bruit sourd retentit dans la petite ville où ils se trouvaient. À en juger par la réaction pleine d'animosité des Mangemorts, il ne put que supposer que celui qui avait transplané derrière lui ne représentait pas une aide supplémentaire. Et soudain, comme s'il remarquait cela pour la première fois, Izar examina attentivement l'enceinte du périmètre de l'invention et constata que toute l'armée n'avait pas été rassemblée pour le raid de ce soir.

Étrange…

"Que penses-tu être en train de faire, Rufus ?" Kingsley Shacklebolt, le chef des Aurors, annonça sa présence tandis que les Aurors arrivaient par transplanage derrière lui. Ses yeux se plissèrent suspicieusement en direction de Scrimgeour avant de dériver vers le champ de force.

"Je suis plus que disposé à vous relater les faits, Auror Shacklebolt," déclara soudainement Izar. Il se tourna brusquement pour le mesurer du regard. "Il est devenu avide de pouvoir le jour où il s'est fait élire. Depuis, il a modelé le Département des Mystères selon son bon plaisir. Il a ruiné nos emplois, nos vies..." A ce moment, Izar fixa les Langues-de-plomb, s'exprimant avec passion afin de capter toute leur attention. "Il a bafoué notre morale et, plus important encore, nous a enlevé ce que nous désirons le plus. Confidentialité et liberté."

Une jubilation malsaine s'enroula autour de sa poitrine quand il vit quelques Langues-de-plomb opiner de la tête. Izar se concentra principalement sur Owen Welder, connaissant ses véritables sentiments quant à la prise de contrôle de Scrimgeour. "Et maintenant," poursuivit-il. "Il nous a obligé à créer une invention qui détruira le monde magique." La clause de confidentialité lui interdisait d'en parler en détail, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de dire ce qu'il pouvait. "Avec cette invention, le Ministre Scrimgeour détient trop de contrôle... trop de pouvoir. Cela va à l'encontre de toutes les valeurs que je possède."

Les Langues-de-plomb se mirent à murmurer derrière son dos et les yeux d'Owen Welder se durcirent. Izar se tourna à nouveau vers Kingsley et esquissa un rictus. Il s'interrogea sur le silence continu de Rufus. Ce dernier ne faisait rien pour l'arrêter.

"Les sorciers à l'intérieur de ce champ de force ne seront pas simplement _tués_. Mais détruits."

"Cela va aussi à l'encontre de mes principes," déclara Lily Potter, à côté de lui, avec un air déterminé. "Je rejoins complètement Izar sur ce point."

Shacklebolt haussa les sourcils, la surprise gravée sur ses traits à l'entente de ses paroles. Celui-ci avait le bon sens de reconnaître la gravité de la situation. Izar savait également qu'ils faisaient tous deux partie de l'Ordre de Dumbledore et travaillaient étroitement ensemble.

"Assez," rugit Rufus alors que les Langues-de-plomb devenaient trop bruyants. Les Aurors se turent, leurs expressions ne reflétant que de la curiosité. "Croiriez-vous ses dires si vous saviez qu'il était un fidèle Mangemort ?"

Soudain, sa manche gauche fut coupée à partir du coude, ce qui révéla sa marque des Ténèbres. Izar la regarda, le rire joyeux de Bellatrix résonnant à ses oreilles. Étonnamment, il ne se sentait pas si mortifié que ça d'être désormais découvert même si cela avait été fait avec beaucoup de lâcheté. Il était parfaitement conscient des multiples baguettes pointées dans sa direction. Il redressa le menton et accrocha le regard écarquillé de Lily, presque comme si elle avait eu besoin de voir sa marque pour vraiment assimiler vers où allait sa loyauté.

Izar eut un petit rire alors qu'il levait haut les mains pendant que sa baguette était extraite de sa poche par Rufus Scrimgeour. Une lueur cruelle dansait dans ses yeux jaunes alors qu'il continuait de pointer sa baguette directement entre ses deux yeux.

"Je n'ai jamais aimé cette robe…" prononça le jeune sorcier d'une voix traînante et jubilatoire.

"Tu penses que c'est une blague, Black ?" gronda Rufus. "J'ai enfin la preuve dont j'avais besoin pour pouvoir te jeter à Azkaban. Tu peux maintenant baisser ton menton fier."

"Au contraire," murmura-t-il. "Je peux le garder encore plus haut en sachant que j'ai enfin pu vous atteindre."

Il pouvait sentir les Aurors se rapprocher lentement; leurs baguettes levées au cas où Izar avait un atout dans sa manche. En réalité, il ne savait vraiment pas ce qu'il pouvait faire à ce stade. Quelque chose de dramatique, sans doute. Il ne se laisserait pas avoir sans se battre. Mais d'abord, un peu de moquerie remonterait encore plus son moral.

"Qu'est-ce que ça vous fait, Monsieur le Ministre ?" murmura-t-il doucement, haussant un seul sourcil alors que la baguette de Rufus se pressait entre ses yeux. "D'être devenu ce que vous haïssez ?" Le jeune Black plissa les yeux. "Cela ne vous est pas venu à l'esprit que vous êtes devenu ce même homme qui abuse de son pouvoir sur les autres et ce de manière extrêmement discriminante ? Vous n'étiez porté que sur la justice et la _Lumière_. En vrai, vous êtes aussi sombre que n'importe quel sorcier que je connais. Vous m'avez déçu."

Rufus retroussa sa lèvre supérieure et grogna. "Ce que tu penses de moi m'importe peu."

"J'en doute", railla Izar, gagnant de l'assurance grâce aux murmures encourageants que lui soufflait Bellatrix. "Je peux voir que cela vous pèse. Vous savez que vous êtes un homme changé à cause de ça. Terni. Souillé."

"Assez," cracha-t-il.

"Lily, pourquoi ne t'éloignerais-tu pas de Black pour qu'on puisse le mettre en garde à vue," ordonna doucement Shacklebolt.

"Elle n'ira nulle part sauf au Ministère afin qu'elle se fasse interroger," interrompit Rufus, ses yeux toujours dardés vers Izar. "J'ai des raisons de croire qu'elle a aidé Black à nous duper."

"Et quelle serait cette duperie ?" fit le dénommé avec un rire bas.

Rufus se pencha plus près, le coude plié afin d'appuyer plus fermement sa baguette contre son front. "N'essaie pas de la protéger. Je sais aussi parfaitement bien qu'aucun Impardonnable n'a été lancé sur elle. Elle est aussi coupable que toi, un tatouage hideux sur le bras en moins."

"Ah, Monsieur le Ministre," souffla Izar avec dédain. "L'Imperium n'est pas la seule manière de forcer quelqu'un à faire quelque chose. Le chantage est plutôt… adéquat et les directives sont accomplies bien plus efficacement qu'avec l'Imperium. Une menace à l'encontre de son mari fut tout ce qu'il m'a fallu."

Lily émit un bruit de gorge désapprobateur, mais Izar tendit la main derrière lui et pressa douloureusement son bras. Son action passa inaperçue, car toute l'attention de Rufus était focalisée sur lui.

"Activez l'invention, M. Oran," annonça ce dernier en arborant un large sourire.

"Je ne pense vraiment pas que ce soit nécessaire, Rufus," appuya Shacklebolt. "Les Mangemorts sont pris au piège. Nous pouvons nous en occuper à partir de maintenant. Black sera placé en détention et les Mangemorts seront bien gardés. Nous avons même le Seigneur des Ténèbres…"

Izar sourit faiblement. "Oh, mais ce n'est pas suffisant pour _toi_ , n'est-ce pas _Rufus_ ?"

"Izar…" siffla Lily.

"Activez-la !" rugit-il.

"Tu détestes ne pas être aux commandes," fit-il remarquer moqueusement, malgré le fait qu'il soit dans une situation d'incertitude.

Le regard de Rufus s'assombrit dangereusement tandis qu'il retirait son bras et se préparait à lancer un sortilège, sans doute particulièrement vicieux vers lui. Mais de soudaines exclamations provenant des Mangemorts parvinrent à distraire leur attention. Izar jeta rapidement un coup d'œil, craignant que l'invention n'ait déjà été activée, mais se retrouva en train de froncer les sourcils face à la silhouette du Seigneur des Ténèbres qui commença à clignoter avant de se dissiper complètement sous leurs yeux.

Le jeune sorcier comprit finalement qu'il s'agissait d'un sort de duplication. Ce n'était pas le vrai Seigneur des Ténèbres qui s'était trouvé là. À en juger par la réaction des Mangemorts, ceux-ci n'avaient pas su qu'il avait eu l'intention de duper les spectateurs. Ce qui faisait sens. Voldemort ne faisait pas suffisamment confiance à qui que ce soit pour révéler qu'il comptait utiliser un leurre.

"Si ce n'est pas le Seigneur des Ténèbres..." nota un Auror, la voix tremblante. "Alors où est le vrai ?"

Un rire froid traversa la foule d'Aurors avant que tout… ne devienne chaos.

Izar jeta son poing en avant, qui entra directement en collision avec le visage de Rufus. Ce dernier trébucha en arrière et il se fraya rapidement un chemin entre les Langues-de-plomb déroutés avant de foncer vers Conner Oran. Le jeune homme vit qu'il approchait et actionna derechef l'invention.

"Non !" s'écria Izar, qui percuta Oran et l'envoya au sol. Les Mangemorts qui avaient auparavant été absents émergèrent des maisons environnantes et s'engagèrent dans un combat contre les Aurors. Cela lui redonna un peu plus d'assurance, surtout que sa baguette était toujours entre les mains de Scrimgeour.

Izar saisit par le col un Conner tremblant et le rapprocha violemment de son visage. "Tu dois stopper la radiation. Quel est le code ?" Il avait des réserves quant à détruire le panneau de commande, car si l'invention était déjà en marche, elle continuerait de l'être jusqu'à la fin du cycle. Il avait besoin du code pour annuler la mise en route.

Izar jeta un coup d'œil vif à sa gauche, vers les Mangemorts qui restaient debout à l'intérieur du champ de force. Il ne faudrait que quelques minutes pour que les radiations détruisent leurs noyaux magiques. Il ne lui restait que peu de temps.

"Je… ils ne méritent pas la magie…" bredouilla Oran. "Dumbledore et Scrimgeour m'ont dit…"

"Dumbledore ?" s'enquit Izar qui resserra sa prise. "Il _savait_ ?" Bien sûr, Scrimgeour ne pouvait pas agir seul. L'idée de le manipuler lui venait de Voldemort mais Dumbledore lui avait aussi chuchoté à l'oreille. "Ne te rends-tu pas compte que tu n'étais qu'un pion ?"

"Cela fait plusieurs années que j'ai cette idée en tête", cracha Oran. "J'ai eu suffisamment de courage pour la mettre en œuvre parce que je disposais du soutien nécessaire. Je sais que c'est la bonne chose à faire. N'essaye pas d'être condescendant." Il baissa les yeux sur la marque sur son bras. "Tu devrais être là-bas avec eux."

Avant qu'Izar ne puisse se servir de moyens physiques pour lui extorquer le code, un sort fusa dans leur direction. Il roula au sol, mais ce fut inutile puisqu'Augustus Rookwood se positionna devant lui et para le maléfice avec un puissant bouclier.

"Je te couvre, jeune Black."

Izar abattit son poing sur le sol, et se jeta en avant pour stopper Oran qui s'enfuyait. Ce dernier trébucha et tomba de manière peu gracieuse avant de se cogner la tête contre le trottoir. Conner demeura dès lors immobile, inconscient de son environnement. Izar le fixa, incapable de croire qu'il avait _perdu connaissance_.

"Bordel de _merde_ ," gronda-t-il en giflant son visage avant de saisir le panneau de contrôle. Ses mains étaient stables malgré ses nerfs en ébullition.

Le panneau de contrôle était verrouillé, comme il le suspectait. Izar essaya rapidement quelques codes qui lui revenaient de ces nombreuses semaines où ils avaient travaillé sur l'invention. Aucun d'entre eux ne marcha, ce qui ne fit que le frustrer davantage. En dernier recours, Izar fracassa l'appareil contre le sol. Les pièces volèrent dans toutes les directions et le jeune sorcier jeta un regard plein d'espoir vers le champ de force, seulement pour le découvrir toujours activé.

"L'élite des Mangemorts se trouve à l'intérieur. Trouve un moyen de l'annuler. Tout de suite," murmura une voix à côté de lui qui dégoulinait d'arrogance et de dédain.

Izar tourna brusquement la tête et plissa les yeux afin d'examiner plus en détail le Mangemort du Deuxième Cercle penché sur lui. Il devait avoir son âge, à en juger par sa voix et sa petite taille. "Pourquoi ne te rendrais-tu pas utile en allant me chercher une baguette ?"

Les yeux bruns qui l'observaient étaient affûtés, de la même nuance et de la même intensité que ceux de Jedusor. Le Mangemort lui lança sa baguette qui alla frapper sa poitrine. "C'est la dernière fois que je te rends ta baguette, mon enfant. Fais plus attention à elle."

Mon enfant. _Mon enfant_. De toute évidence, il était le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Personne d'autre ne pouvait posséder autant d'orgueil et de confiance en soi, tout en dégageant une aura que la plupart des sorciers pouvaient sentir à des kilomètres.

Izar lui lança un regard mauvais. Voldemort aurait pu lui être utile plus tôt, pendant qu'il cherchait le code. Il aurait pu utiliser la Légilimancie sur Oran pour extraire l'information de son esprit. Mais maintenant, il n'y avait même plus de panneau de contrôle. Izar était un _imbécile_.

Il respira profondément et se concentra sur l'invention. "Il n'y a rien qui puisse l'arrêter avant que le cycle ne soit terminé," murmura-t-il surtout pour lui-même. "Les Langues-de-plomb s'en sont assurés."

Des cris fusaient de toutes parts alors que la bataille s'intensifiait. Certains des Mangemorts qui étaient arrivés plus tard avec Voldemort essayaient de faire tomber le champ de force... mais en vain. Derrière Izar, Rookwood lâcha un halètement douloureux lorsqu'un sort atteignit sa poitrine et le fit s'effondrer lourdement au sol. Jedusor quitta sa place aux côtés d'Izar pour remplacer Rookwood qui avait jusqu'à présent protégé son dos exposé.

Tout se passait si vite. Ses lèvres étaient fermement pressées l'une contre l'autre tandis qu'il se concentrait de toutes ses forces sur l'invention. Les Mangemorts emprisonnés tombèrent à genoux, leurs postures traduisant leur choc et leur peur. Izar savait ce qu'ils vivaient. Ils sentaient leur magie être arrachée de leurs corps, se sentaient devenir vulnérables. Tout comme Regulus et Sirius quand Cygnus s'était attaqué à leurs noyaux magiques…

Izar releva la tête et se focalisa cette fois-ci sur son noyau magique, cherchant après son don de magico-sensibilité. Il n'avait jamais auparavant traversé ses propres défenses de manière aussi brutale. Certains sorciers entraient dans une transe mentale afin de protéger leur esprit de la douleur ou d'un traumatisme. Izar réalisait quelque chose de similaire et n'accomplissait un tel acte que par la force du désespoir.

Ayant confiance en l'homme derrière lui, son monde commença à se dissoudre dans le néant. Il devint étourdi à cause de la rapidité avec laquelle son esprit se déplaçait autour de son noyau magique. Izar s'émerveilla à la vue d'un noyau incandescent se divisant en deux; un côté pour la partie sorcière en lui et l'autre pour la partie créature. Il le contourna, sachant parfaitement que sa sensibilité à la magie n'y résidait plus.

Avec une détermination renouvelée, Izar tomba sur une partie plus obscure de son noyau et sut que c'était d'ici qu'il pourrait libérer son don. La serrure le retenant était peu solide, à peine assez résistante pour le contenir. On aurait dit qu'il venait tout juste d'être réassemblé, ce qui expliquerait comment le jeune sorcier avait pu disposer de sa magico-sensibilité durant des moments aléatoires depuis sa transformation en créature.

Malgré son désir d'explorer plus longtemps, Izar tira sur la serrure et délivra rapidement sa magico-sensibilité avant de quitter son esprit.

L'extirper de sa zone confinée lui donnait l'impression qu'un crochet était logé au plus profond de ses entrailles et lacérait tout sur son passage en remontant son corps. Izar cligna des paupières alors que ses yeux lui brûlaient et émit un gémissement douloureux lorsqu'il fut replongé brutalement dans la réalité.

Après avoir dissipé le brouillard qui avait envahi son esprit, Izar put voir autour de lui la magie flottant dans l'air. Cela faisait bien trop longtemps qu'il n'avait pas vu d'auras et senti ainsi la magie. C'était merveilleux et cela atténua même la douleur à sa tête et son estomac. Malgré la beauté de ce tableau, il se força à rester concentré sur l'invention et remarqua immédiatement l'endroit où tous les sorts protégeant l'invention s'enchevêtraient. Cela ressemblait à un nœud lumineux qui maintenait en place tous les sorts encerclant l'invention, les gardant soigneusement entrelacés.

Levant sa baguette et sa main opposée, Izar tira timidement sur le nœud. L'invention produisit un grincement et les quatre poteaux tremblèrent. Il n'osa pas regarder trop longtemps les occupants à l'intérieur du champ de force, car leurs cris étaient suffisants pour savoir à quel point des dégâts avaient déjà été causés.

Izar prit une grande inspiration et démantela brusquement le nœud magique. La magie sembla ronronner sous son contact et lécha vivement sa peau pendant qu'elle se démêlait. Il ferma les yeux face à cet assaut de magie, l'invention finalement rendue inactive. Les poteaux claquèrent contre le sol et le verre des générateurs se brisa sous l'impact. Izar reçut quelques éclats mais resta debout malgré l'épuisement qui lui rongeait les os.

Un silence impromptu suivit la destruction de l'invention et son corps frissonna de fatigue. Son attention était focalisée sur les Mangemorts qui commençaient lentement à se relever. Grâce à sa magico-sensibilité, Izar put voir que leurs noyaux s'étaient ternis, mais ils possédaient toujours de la magie et celle-ci finirait par regagner sa pleine puissance. Il y avait juste assez de magie dans leurs noyaux pour qu'ils puissent transplaner une fois avant de probablement s'évanouir. Izar avait anéanti l'invention juste à temps.

"Retraite !" hurla Voldemort derrière lui.

La brûlure dans sa marque était de retour mais il n'y prêta pas attention. Izar continua de regarder l'invention d'un air hébété, incapable de croire qu'elle avait presque accompli son dessein.

"Viens, mon enfant," une main enserra sa taille et le rapprocha. " _Toi_ , en particulier, dois venir."

Izar résista à peine, sentant avec Voldemort une certaine familiarité malgré son corps étranger. Une grande partie de lui voulait juste lâcher prise et le laisser s'occuper de lui. Le mois avait été long. Mais cette nuit allait encore plus l'être. "Pas encore," murmura-t-il, entendant distinctement les bruits de transplanage autour de lui. "J'ai des choses à faire avant…"

Avant ? Avant quoi ? De se terrer ? C'était surréaliste pour lui, surtout avec sa tête qui était terriblement lourde en ce moment même.

"Je ne crois pas," répliqua Voldemort, posant son front masqué contre le sien.

Ils se rendirent tous deux compte que ce dernier était plus petit sous cette apparence. Izar se demanda brièvement quel visage il avait revêtu avant de s'éloigner brusquement. "Prends soin de Rookwood," ordonna-t-il doucement avant de s'éloigner de la main qu'il lui tendait. Izar jeta un coup d'œil à la forme inerte de Rookwood et transplana.

Il avait des choses à faire avant d'aller ramper dans son trou. Après tout, la fête de Yule était encore dans quelques jours et il n'arriverait pas au Manoir Malefoy avant ce moment-là.

{ ** **Death of Today**** }

Cela avait presque été un succès.

Izar était assis sur une table en bois du Département des Mystères, examinant les rouleaux de parchemin et les tests passés avec les générateurs pour trouver la bonne quantité de radiation. Tous les rouleaux étaient couverts de calculs. Qu'il s'agisse d'essais-erreurs ou de chiffres corrects, ils devaient tous être détruits. Malheureusement, Izar était assez intelligent pour savoir que détruire les preuves n'était pas un gage d'assurance que cette invention n'allait plus jamais être fabriquée.

Qui savait ce que Oran avait fait de ce savoir ? Et il était toujours en vie, tout comme les autres Langues-de-plomb qui avaient travaillé sur l'invention. C'était un autre travail qu'Izar devait mener à bien avant la fête de Yule. Ses mains seraient tachées de sang, mais ce dernier ne parvenait pas à éprouver de la pitié envers ses cibles. En vérité, il était même _ravi_ de partir chasser.

Mais à l'instant présent, Izar essayait surtout de se calmer maintenant qu'il se trouvait au Ministère. Rufus ne tarderait pas à envoyer des hommes à sa recherche à travers toute la Grande-Bretagne.

Il balaya le Département du regard, se demandant si c'était la dernière fois qu'il le verrait. Maintenant qu'il était un criminel recherché, allait-il devoir constamment rester enfermé à la base du Seigneur des Ténèbres, en dehors des raids ?

Non.

Il ne permettrait pas ça. En vérité, appâter Rufus en faisant des apparitions régulières en public serait probablement un bon passe-temps. Et qui sait ? Peut-être que le Sous-secrétaire Jedusor trouverait un moyen de laver son nom ?

C'était peu probable, mais Izar ne laisserait pas un mandat d'arrêt gêner sa vie. Il avait des affaires en suspens à régler. Et cela n'impliquait pas de se cacher sous la protection de Voldemort.

Le jeune sorcier perçut un bruit de pas derrière lui. Il tendit brusquement sa baguette, seulement pour apercevoir Owen Welder qui levait les mains en signe de reddition. "Rassurez-moi, s'il vous plaît," murmura froidement Izar. "Que vous n'êtes pas venu ici bêtement pour m'arrêter."

"Non," affirma Owen en secouant la tête. "Je voulais juste confirmer mes soupçons."

"Soupçons ?" répéta-t-il d'une voix rauque. "Des soupçons sur quoi ?"

Owen parut plus à plat que jamais. "Le fait que l'invention créée par Rufus avec l'aide de mes Langues-de-plomb avait pour but de supprimer la magie d'un sorcier." Il inclina sa tête, une lueur colérique et dégoûtée brillant dans le fond de ses yeux. "Tu n'as pas besoin de répondre à ça. Je connais déjà la réponse."

Izar l'étudia avant de se détacher de la table. "Pourquoi avez-vous autorisé cela ? Non seulement l'invention, mais _l'invasion_ pure et simple du Département ?" Ses bottes claquèrent doucement contre le sol de pierre noire alors qu'il se dirigeait vers lui.

L'homme ne parut pas effrayé par son approche, seulement triste. "Qu'étais-je supposé faire ? Il est Ministre."

"Vous pouvez faire front. C'est ce que vous êtes en mesure de faire. C'est votre Département. Ce sont vos Langues-de-plomb." Izar s'arrêta devant lui. Il s'assura qu'il le regardait bien dans les yeux avant de lui adresser un regard intense. "Contactez-moi quand vous désirez le retour de votre Département, Owen. Sous le règne de Rufus, vous ne retrouverez jamais l'ancien Département des Mystères. Je peux vous le garantir."

Comme avec Sirius, Izar plantait la graine du doute et forçait à l'introspection. Il lui tourna ensuite le dos, analysant la pièce dans laquelle il avait passé des heures à embrouiller les Langues-de-plomb avec sa mère. La reverra-t-il jamais ? En face à face ?

"Jusque-là", Il rompit le silence pesant, son attention revenue au présent. "Je vous suggère de quitter rapidement cette pièce. Nous ne voudrions pas que le chef des Langues-de-plomb se retrouve en feu, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Comment pourrais-je te contacter ?" prononça Owen juste au moment où Izar était sur le point de lever sa baguette pour déclencher un incendie dans la pièce.

Ce dernier sourit faiblement, sachant bien qu'il finirait par conduire les Langues-de-plomb vers le Sous-secrétaire Jedusor ou Lord Voldemort. Izar devait admettre qu'il était plutôt doué pour influencer les autres. Peut-être que cela devrait être ça sa nouvelle tâche à partir de maintenant ?

"Vous êtes un homme intelligent, Owen. Je suis sûr que vous trouverez un moyen…"

Sa baguette trancha l'air et du feu s'échappa de son extrémité. Cela commença doucement, les flammes s'attaquant au papier peint. Elles finiraient au bout du compte par atteindre les objets les plus explosifs de la pièce. Et Izar allait rester jusqu'à ce qu'il soit _sûr_ que toute la salle et une bonne partie du Département aient été réduites en cendre.

"As-tu besoin d'aide pour quitter le Ministère sans te faire détecter ?" s'enquit Owen, réellement inquiet.

Le jeune sorcier rit d'une voix basse et jeta un coup d'œil à son chef par-dessus son épaule. "C'est insultant, M. Welder."

{ ** **Death of Today**** }

Izar se dirigeait à pas pressés dans Ste Mangouste vers la chambre de son père. Il avait échangé sa robe de Langue-de-plomb pour un pantalon et une simple chemise en dessous de laquelle un tissu était enroulé autour de sa marque des Ténèbres en feu. Il lui restait peu de temps pour disparaître avant que le public ait connaissance de son mandat.

"Nous partons", annonça-t-il sans préambule en entrant dans la chambre de Regulus. Son père parut surpris par sa soudaine apparition.

Ses yeux charbon vagabondèrent sur les vêtements déchirés de son fils avant de revenir vers son visage. "Partons ?" répéta Regulus, distant. "Que veux-tu dire ?"

Izar pressa ses paumes contre son matelas et se pencha sur lui. "Ils ont découvert que je suis un Mangemort", murmura-t-il. "Il ne faudra pas longtemps avant que la Grande-Bretagne ne sache pour mon mandat. Je veux vous emmener toi et Aiden avec moi. Ils vont probablement vous arrêter pour un interrogatoire, je ne..."

Il s'interrompit quand quelque chose qui ressemblait fort à de la dévastation s'abattit sur le visage de son père. "Izar," murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque. "Je ne viens pas avec toi."

Le dénommé s'éloigna comme s'il avait été brûlé. "Pardon ?"

Regulus s'appuya contre ses coussins, son visage creusé par les ombres du passé. "Tu sembles... presque heureux d'être en fuite, Izar. Il y a la même folie dans tes yeux que dans ceux de Bellatrix lorsqu'elle a découvert qu'elle était une criminelle recherchée. Vous aspirez tous deux à quelque chose qui n'est pas _sain_. La guerre sera courte, Izar. Elle sera finie avant que tu ne t'en rendes compte. Avant que tu ne réalises ce que tu as sacrifié pour la soutenir."

L'héritier Black resta figé sur place, incapable de croire ce qu'il entendait.

Regulus lui offrit un sourire misérable. "Tu avais autrefois une longue vie devant toi, Izar. Mais quelle vie as-tu maintenant ? Je suis sûr que les preuves qui pèsent contre toi sont accablantes. Tu ne te rends pas compte à quel point la vie devient dure lorsque tu passes ton temps à fuir et te cacher." Il soupira en fronçant les sourcils. "Tu réagis comme si j'étais en train de te tuer lentement, mon fils. Je t'aime. Je t'aimerai toujours."

"Tu parles comme si tu ne soutenais plus notre cause," l'accusa Izar, sonné.

"C'est vrai," admit doucement Regulus. "Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi heureux que maintenant. Je n'ai plus de maître à qui rendre des comptes. En étant juste marqué, j'ai vécu toute ma vie dans la crainte de ce _qu'il_ ferait s'il mettait de nouveau la main sur moi. Maintenant que je suis inutile à ses yeux, je suis libre de faire tout ce que je veux sans restriction. Je peux revivre. Librement." Il tapotait de manière incontrôlée ses doigts contre ses draps tout en observant Izar. "Tu n'as aucune idée de ce que tu as sacrifié pour un homme qui ne t'en sera jamais reconnaissant."

Izar fit un pas en arrière, affecté par un sentiment de rejet. "Tu me trahis ?" sa voix parut faible, presque pitoyable à ses oreilles.

Les yeux gris de Regulus s'écarquillèrent de façon comique. "Non. _Non_. _Jamais_. Je ne soutiens pas Dumbledore ou le Ministère, Izar. Je suis toujours un sorcier noir, juste… je ne _le_ sers plus."

Une petite partie de lui savait qu'il était égoïste d'être en colère contre Regulus. Son père méritait chaque once de bonheur qu'il pouvait trouver suite à son horrible passé. Mais pour le moment, Izar se sentait trahi... presque trompé. Pas énervé. Comment Regulus pouvait-il lui faire croire qu'il soutenait le Seigneur des Ténèbres pour ensuite retourner sa veste ? Il avait besoin de son père plus que jamais. Seulement, il lui semblait qu'il était terriblement loin de sa portée.

Incapable de formuler des paroles cohérentes sans le blesser, Izar lui tourna le dos et sortit de la chambre d'hôpital.

"Izar !"

L'appel désespéré de son père ressemblait cruellement à celui de Sirius. Cependant, alors que l'appel de ce dernier l'avait amusé, celui de Regulus ne fit que lui causer une vive douleur dans la poitrine.

Quand Izar dépassa le coin du couloir, il appuya sa tête contre le mur et ferma les yeux. Il put sentir l'aura misérable de Regulus émanant de sa chambre d'hôpital s'obscurcir. Bien qu'il ne lui sera jamais possible de discerner sa propre aura, il était sûr qu'elle ressemblait à celle de son père en ce moment précis.

Il avait possiblement rallié la majorité des Langues-de-plomb ce soir mais il avait également perdu le soutien de son père dans cette guerre.

Izar donnerait n'importe quoi pour changer ça.


	22. Partie II Chapitre 22

****Chapitre 22****

"M. Jedusor ! M. Jedusor !"

Lucius se glissa à l'arrière de la foule de journalistes et de photographes, essayant en vain de dissimuler son rictus suffisant. Ses yeux évitaient les flashs lumineux des appareils photo et les visages désespérés des journalistes qui s'amassaient, tentant d'obtenir les réponses que leurs lecteurs désiraient entendre. Mais la chose qui captivait néanmoins toute l'attention, ou en l'occurrence la personne, n'était autre que le Sous-secrétaire Jedusor à l'air actuellement renfrogné. Ou plutôt… _l'ancien_ Sous-secrétaire.

Un peu plus tôt dans la matinée, Rufus Scrimgeour s'était finalement servi de son statut de Ministre pour retirer à Tom Jedusor son poste de Sous-secrétaire. Bien qu'il ait le pouvoir de le destituer, ceci pourrait faire l'objet d'un appel devant le tribunal. Rufus n'avait aucune preuve solide de son implication dans la guerre. Il l'avait relevé de ses fonctions simplement par méfiance. Mais quelle que soit la facilité avec laquelle il allait se jouer de l'ordre de Scrimgeour et gagner le procès, Jedusor avait seulement l'intention de rester assis et de contrôler avec indolence le public à l'aide de quelques paroles manipulatrices.

C'était précisément ce qu'il avait espéré que le Ministre fasse. L'aspect politique de la guerre était maintenant entré en mouvement. Il commençait à faire douter l'opinion du public sur Scrimgeour. Et dans peu de temps, la population se tournerait vers lui, Jedusor et les changements qu'il apporterait au monde sorcier de Grande-Bretagne.

Lucius était simplement chanceux d'être l'un des rares Mangemorts à connaître les véritables motivations de Lord Voldemort, ou plutôt de Jedusor. Les seules autres personnes au courant étaient Bellatrix Lestrange, Izar Black et Regulus Black. Eux trois, y compris Lucius, avaient été présents à Square Grimmaurd lorsque Voldemort leur avait révélé ce qu'il prévoyait. Cependant, Bellatrix s'était toujours bien moqué de ces manœuvres politiques et il y avait eu la rumeur comme quoi Regulus Black avait déserté les rangs des Mangemorts.

Actuellement, le seul autre individu à pouvoir profiter de ce magnifique spectacle était probablement hors du pays. Dommage. Mais compréhensible. Pour l'instant.

Lucius se retrouva en train de sourire malgré ses scrupules à montrer quelconque réaction en public. Izar Black était vraiment un spécimen remarquable.

Ce dernier avait été absent pendant des semaines. Alors que la plupart des Mangemorts avait cru qu'il était un traître suite à ses interminables visites chez Lily Potter et son mari, Lucius avait -encore une fois- eu la bonne fortune d'apprendre du Seigneur des Ténèbres que son absence était en réalité un test de loyauté. Et la loyauté était exactement ce qu'Izar avait démontré hier. Lucius n'aurait pas pu être plus ravi par la manière avec laquelle le jeune sorcier l'avait prouvée au Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Si seulement plus d'hommes pouvaient être aussi intrépides et fiers de leur allégeance que lui. Son choix de s'exposer avait assurément plu à Voldemort. Pendant ses semaines d'absence, Lucius avait remarqué l'humeur particulièrement effroyable de celui-ci. Rien n'avait pu le satisfaire. Cependant, hier soir, après le raid, son esprit s'était très certainement allégé.

Le respect que Lucius portait à Izar n'avait fait que s'intensifier suite aux événements de la nuit passée. Il s'était retrouvé piégé par l'invention des Langues-de-plomb. Avait senti sa magie dangereusement s'affaiblir, l'épuisement pénétrer ses os, sa fierté et son honneur se dissoudre lentement dans le néant. Lucius savait ce que l'invention avait voulu faire et il savait aussi que si elle y était parvenue, il n'aurait jamais pu continuer à vivre.

C'était affreux de savoir que l'ennemi savait comment construire un engin qui pouvait retirer la magie d'un sorcier. Bien qu'il se retrouvait incapable de s'inquiéter outre mesure. Le côté obscur possédait le seul sorcier qui savait tout de l'invention tout en ayant les connaissances nécessaires pour l'arrêter.

Lucius se rappela s'être agenouillé sur le sol froid à l'intérieur du champ de force, l'horreur parcourant ses veines. À ce moment-là, il ne s'était jamais senti aussi honteux. À genoux, criant sous le choc de ne pas sentir… de ne plus sentir ce pouvoir réconfortant, cette magie. Les yeux plissés par la souffrance, il n'avait fait que… Merlin, il avait _supplié_ Izar ou le Seigneur des Ténèbres de stopper l'invention d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Durant les premières heures qui avaient suivi l'incident, Lucius n'avait pu se rappeler ce qui s'était passé simplement parce qu'il avait eu très honte de son comportement déplorable. En y repensant maintenant, il ne pouvait qu'être ébloui par Izar et sa détermination à détruire l'invention.

"Que pensez-vous de la décision du Ministre Scrimgeour de vous retirer de la fonction de Sous-secrétaire ? Prévoyez-vous de la contester ?"

L'attention de Lucius retourna au présent et il observa, intrigué, Tom Jedusor s'arrêter enfin devant les reporters. Il devait paraître exténué aux yeux des ignorants. Tandis que d'autres discerneraient la lueur vive et prédatrice au fond de son regard marron.

D'une main calleuse, Jedusor désordonna ses cheveux poivrés. "C'est frustrant de quitter un poste où j'ai fidèlement servi pendant de nombreuses années," répondit-il d'une voix maîtrisée. Autour de lui, la foule sembla se refermer encore plus sur lui, hypnotisée par la prestance qu'il dégageait. "Au fil de mes années de service, je n'ai eu à cœur que les meilleurs intérêts du Ministère. Non seulement le Ministère, mais aussi la Grande-Bretagne et ses habitants."

Une manière très habile de détourner la question. Lucius savait que Jedusor éviterait la dernière question du journaliste. Ils l'avaient probablement déjà oubliée eux-mêmes.

Jedusor enleva ses lunettes et commença à les nettoyer avec un mouchoir. "Malgré mon allégeance au Ministère, je me dois d'exprimer mon soulagement de ne plus avoir à travailler aux côtés de Rufus Scrimgeour."

Ceci provoqua énormément de nouvelles questions, toutes posées sous des angles différents, mais Jedusor garda les yeux baissés tandis qu'il frottait ses verres. Lucius renifla et s'appuya négligemment contre un pilier non loin pour observer le déroulé des événements. C'était ce qui marquerait l'histoire. Et il se souviendrait de chaque détail.

"Quand Rufus Scrimgeour a été élu Ministre," commença de nouveau Jedusor, faisant taire les journalistes. "J'attendais avec impatience les changements qu'il ferait au sein du Ministère. Le monde sorcier a besoin d'évoluer avec son temps. Nous appliquons depuis des décennies la même politique, les mêmes convictions, les mêmes lois. J'aurais pensé que Scrimgeour aurait été l'homme qui aurait pu réformer notre Ministère pour le mieux."

Que des mensonges bien sûr. Le ventre de Lucius se réchauffa d'amusement réprimé. Jedusor savait exactement quel genre d'homme était Scrimgeour, ce qui expliquait pourquoi il avait quasiment lui-même placé Rufus sur le siège de Ministre.

Jedusor inclina la tête sur le côté, ayant fini avec ses lunettes et les replaça sur son nez. L'ex Sous-secrétaire considéra avec intensité le cercle de journalistes. "Hélas, Scrimgeour a fait régresser le Ministère en créant davantage de corruption au sein de ses départements. Rufus Scrimgeour a peut-être été un Auror remarquable, mais ne sera jamais un dirigeant efficace pour notre société. Son seul objectif est d'éliminer cette armée de Mangemorts. Il s'y prend de la mauvaise façon."

 _Très bien_. Jedusor avait mis en lumière les faiblesses de Scrimgeour avec subtilité. Il prêchait que celui-ci était un Auror décent et ne serait _que_ cet Auror. Jamais un politicien.

"Et que suggéreriez-vous au Ministre Scrimgeour pour qu'il améliore ses méthodes ?" demanda un journaliste.

"Avec tout mon respect," entama Jedusor. "Je pense qu'il serait impossible pour lui d'envisager une autre méthode que la force brute." Il secoua la tête avec un sourire charmeur. "Cette armée de Mangemorts ne fait qu'y réagir avec une intensité décuplée. Je ne pense pas qu'ils diminueront leurs attaques contre les moldus et les sorciers sans une sorte de compromis."

La plupart des journalistes restèrent figés avant qu'ils ne se mettent à écrire frénétiquement sur leurs calepins. Lucius hocha la tête une fois, impressionné par l'adresse de Jedusor.

"Faire des compromis ? Avec des terroristes ?" déclara l'un des journalistes, leurs expressions reflétant surprise et dégoût.

La réaction de l'homme était à prévoir. Le public serait indigné par l'idée d'un supposé compromis. Mais quand Rufus continuerait de prouver son inefficacité, la population commencerait à voir que ses méthodes ne fonctionnaient pas et se tournerait ensuite vers Jedusor, en dernier recours. Un plan _brillant_ de la part du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Jedusor ne fit que cligner des yeux en direction du journaliste avec sympathie. "Je ne soutiens pas la façon dont les Mangemorts expriment leurs opinions. Je n'aime pas la destruction ni les massacres. Cependant, je pense qu'il serait prudent de parvenir à un accord avec certaines de leurs demandes. Dans la limite du raisonnable, bien sûr. Un compromis avec eux ne mettrait jamais la Grande-Bretagne en péril et empêcherait également ces raids ainsi que la mort de nos êtres chers et de nos enfants."

"Et qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire que les Mangemorts accepteraient un compromis ?" demanda une femme au premier rang.

Un rire amusé lui échappa alors qu'il commençait à se diriger vers la sortie du Ministère, loin des journalistes. "Les Mangemorts sont trop théâtrales. Ils veulent juste que leur voix soit entendue."

C'était la fin de cette interview. Lucius savait qu'il y en aurait plus à l'avenir. La presse était intéressée par cette nouvelle façon de penser et le public allait vouloir en savoir plus quant à ce point de vue "scandaleux" sur la guerre. Pour le moment, Rufus avait toujours la faveur du public, mais cela se jouait à pas grand-chose. Encore quelques raids supplémentaires entraînant des pertes majeures et les propositions de Jedusor seront mises à exécution.

"Izar Black," cria quelqu'un alors que Jedusor tournait le dos.

Prenant presque lui aussi congé, Lucius fit une pause, jaugeant avec curiosité la réaction de ce dernier. Il savait que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne reprochait pas à Izar d'avoir révélé son statut de Mangemort et pensait plutôt qu'il n'aimait pas le fait que _son_ serviteur était en fuite... loin de lui.

Les épaules de Jedusor se raidirent et de la possessivité éclaira son regard tandis qu'il se retournait vers l'audacieuse reporter. "Qu'en est-il d'Izar Black ?" murmura-t-il doucement, dangereusement. Un peu de la personnalité du Seigneur des Ténèbres ressortait face à la possible menace dirigée à l'encontre de son Mangemort préféré.

La femme eut le mérite d'avoir l'air honteuse mais sa soif de mettre la main sur des détails croustillants la poussa à poursuivre son interrogatoire. "Il est devenu un criminel recherché pour avoir rejoint les rangs des Mangemorts. De nombreux Aurors et Langues-de-plomb ont été témoins de sa trahison lors de l'attaque de la nuit dernière. Je sais qu'il n'a pas été votre héritier politique pendant très longtemps, mais que pensez-vous donc de son implication avec les Mangemorts ?"

"Les enfants sont très impressionnables," murmura doucement Jedusor. "Izar Black a été confronté aux piètres qualités de dirigeant du Ministre Scrimgeour et a très probablement décidé de se dresser contre lui en rejoignant les Mangemorts. Je connais Izar. C'est un jeune homme très intelligent. Il ne se joindrait jamais à une cause sans connaître au préalable les conséquences." Jedusor leva la main alors que les questions fusaient à nouveau. "Je ne me prononcerai pas davantage."

Lucius le regarda partir et se mit à réfléchir sur la présence d'Izar à la fête de Yule. Cela réjouirait certainement le Seigneur des Ténèbres et améliorerait son humeur. Cela n'allait pas être une fête très plaisante si ce dernier était insoutenable...

Lucius savait que des fonctionnaires du Ministère surveillaient les portes du Manoir Malefoy. C'est pourquoi il avait envoyé au jeune Black un portoloin qui le ferait apparaître directement à l'intérieur du manoir.

Il n'avait pas encore reçu de réponse. Mais il connaissait assez bien Izar et pensait qu'il ne laisserait pas passer l'occasion de faire une entrée remarquée.

{ ** **Death of Today**** }

Izar se tenait devant la fenêtre, regardant d'un œil vide le paysage enneigé du Manoir Black en Écosse. Il ne pouvait pas discerner grand-chose à cause du givre épais recouvrant la fenêtre. Le soleil levant se reflétait vivement sur les tessons de glace, ce qui rendait cette vue presque insupportable pour lui.

Aujourd'hui était le jour où Lucius et Narcissa Malefoy ouvraient leur domicile aux invités politiques et aux partisans du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Ils avaient probablement des elfes de maison époussetant chaque recoin du manoir et lustrant chaque poignée dorée des portes ainsi que chaque chandelier... Aujourd'hui était également le jour où Izar allait enfin pouvoir entrer en contact avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il voulait discuter de beaucoup de choses avec lui. Et il y avait aussi… ce désir coupable de vouloir être près de lui et de sa saloperie d'arrogance.

Izar respira profondément et plissa les yeux en direction de la fenêtre. Les enquêtes, les menaces et les meurtres étaient ce qui avait meublé son temps ces deux derniers jours. Il avait personnellement rendu visite à tous les Langues-de-plomb ayant participé au projet, à l'exception de Lily et de Conner Oran. Izar gardait Oran pour la fin, souhaitant qu'il ait peur pour sa vie lorsqu'il apprendrait la mort de ses collègues.

Sur les dix-sept Langues-de-plomb qui avaient travaillé sur l'invention, douze avaient été tués de ses mains et quatre autres l'avaient suffisamment convaincu sur le fait qu'ils n'envisageraient jamais d'en recréer une. Ces quatre-là s'en étaient sortis avec seulement un avertissement comme quoi il les surveillerait de près.

Le dernier ?

"As-tu bien dormi ?" murmura le jeune sorcier face à la fenêtre afin de cacher son sourire grandissant.

Derrière lui, une forte inspiration se fit entendre. Les oreilles affûtées d'Izar purent facilement capter les battements de cœur frénétiques dans la poitrine de la femme. Elle était la dernière personne à qui il avait rendu visite hier soir. Elizabeth Spenelli, une jolie sang-de-bourbe aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux bleu électrique.

Le but d'Izar était d'éliminer autant de Langues-de-plomb que possible dans les plus brefs délais. S'il avait été plus lent, le Ministère aurait évacué le reste du groupe et placé une quantité faramineuse de couches de protection autour de leur emplacement. Cela aurait été une complication avec laquelle Izar n'avait pas voulu s'encombrer, d'où la raison pour laquelle il avait terminé sa chasse hier.

Il était très tard lorsqu'il était arrivé chez Elizabeth. À cause de cette heure tardive (ou très matinale), il n'avait pas été capable de penser clairement lorsqu'elle avait lâché des sanglots hystériques et l'avait supplié de ne pas la tuer. Alors il l'avait amenée ici afin d'y passer la nuit avant de décider s'il épargnait sa vie ou non.

Ce qui était triste... c'était qu'il n'avait pas dormi du tout. La Gazette avait été porteuse de la nouvelle comme quoi Jedusor avait été retiré du poste de Sous-secrétaire et Izar réfléchissait à cela depuis. Il avait songé à _beaucoup_ de choses depuis hier. Regulus inclus. Ainsi qu'Aiden.

Suite à son départ de Ste Mangouste après le raid, Izar s'était rendu à Grimmaurd pour emporter quelques affaires, principalement les Horcruxes sur lesquels il travaillait et tout ce qui méritait d'être sauvé. Aiden l'avait informé que l'homme aux yeux rouges était venu ce matin-là, quand Izar était encore au Ministère. Apparemment, Voldemort avait provoqué de force une vision chez lui afin d'avoir un aperçu de l'attaque qui allait se produire.

Provoquer des visions chez les voyants était extrêmement pénible pour ceux-ci. Il avait silencieusement pesté contre l'homme quand Aiden lui avait avoué ce qui s'était passé avec du sang séché sur son haut comme preuve que son nez avait saigné. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne le toucherait plus _jamais_ de la sorte. S'il en faisait trop, son esprit pourrait ne plus le supporter. De plus, le garçon était _sien_ , non à Voldemort.

Néanmoins, Izar s'était excusé auprès d'Aiden pour ne pas avoir été là et a immédiatement commencé à faire ses bagages. Après l'avoir regardé faire, ce dernier avait fondu en larmes et l'avait _supplié_ de ne pas partir. Le garçon avait affirmé que ce serait la dernière fois qu'il le verrait s'il partait maintenant. Izar avait à peine sourcillé face à cette confession et l'avait repoussé.

En y repensant maintenant, le jeune sorcier se demanda si ce serait vraiment la dernière fois qu'il reverrait ce morveux pleurnichard. Si c'était ça, est-ce que ce serait également la dernière fois qu'il verrait son père ?

Peu importe combien Izar désirait sa présence, il savait que c'était pour le mieux. Regulus était resté caché durant la plus grande partie de sa vie. Il méritait de mener une vie relativement normale. Et au moins _un_ Black se devait de maintenir les apparences. Néanmoins, Izar se mit à considérer son brusque changement d'opinion ainsi que sa soudaine bonne humeur qui semblait exagérée compte tenu de ses séquelles physiques.

Le jeune Black respira profondément afin de se contrôler. Les mains croisées derrière son dos, il fixa les cristaux de glace.

Severus Rogue. Ce dernier avait creusé et réorganisé des choses dans l'esprit de Regulus pendant son rétablissement. Izar n'avait aucune idée de ce qui s'était dit entre eux deux, ce qui avait été fait et ce qui s'était passé. Mais s'il y avait quelqu'un à blâmer, c'était Rogue. Et il avait bien l'intention de se confronter à lui pendant Yule.

"J'ai dormi du mieux que j'ai pu, au vu des circonstances," prononça la femme derrière lui, ce qui le surpris et le fit sortir de ses réflexions.

"C'est-à-dire ?" Il se sentait fatigué. Il avait une migraine et ses tempes palpitaient. Il ne devrait pas être ici, à ses côtés durant un moment pareil. Il était épuisé, en colère et impatient. Sa décision concernant son futur serait biaisée. À moins bien sûr qu'il n'arrive dans les prochaines secondes à augmenter son seuil de tolérance.

Ce qui était hautement improbable.

"La porte était verrouillée. La fenêtre aussi. Je ne pouvais même pas aller aux _toilettes_. Comment penses-tu que j'ai dormi ?" éructa-t-elle à travers ses dents serrées. "Je sais très bien pourquoi tu m'as kidnappée."

Izar se détourna finalement de la fenêtre et la détailla. Elle était assise à une grande table pour petit déjeuner, de la nourriture non touchée posée devant elle. Il n'avait pas mangé non plus. L'elfe de maison séjournant au Manoir Black d'Écosse avait préparé ça pour eux deux. Heureusement, Izar avait pu entrer dans la demeure sans résistance. Apparemment, Regulus lui permettait toujours de bénéficier des propriétés ainsi que des coffres-forts Black, malgré sa réticence à soutenir la guerre. Non pas qu'il allait rester ici très longtemps…

"Oh ?" murmura-t-il en s'approchant lentement de la femme. "Et pourquoi crois-tu que je t'ai kidnappée ?"

Ses iris bleus étaient incroyablement clairs, ce qui mettait en exergue la lueur d'intelligence qui y brillait. Le blanc de ses yeux était injecté de sang et la peau tendre autour de ses cils était gonflée et sensible. Elle avait pleuré la nuit dernière mais ce matin, il n'y avait plus aucune trace de ses larmes. Au lieu de ça, elle levait le menton avec obstination. C'était une femme à la fin de la trentaine, début de la quarantaine. Elle était très attirante de son point de vue malgré son sang sale.

"Tu veux de l'aide afin de construire une autre invention pour le côté obscur." Sa lèvre supérieure se retroussa et de l'aversion transparut dans son regard. "Je préfère mourir que d'aider tes semblables."

Sa réponse fut tout ce dont il avait besoin. Son refus était causé par son ressentiment pour les Ténèbres, pas pour l'invention en elle-même. Tous les autres Langues-de-plomb qu'Izar avait épargnés s'étaient opposés à l'invention, non les Mangemorts. En fait, ils n'avaient même pas exprimé de répugnance envers les sorciers noirs ou à quoi que ce soit de semblable. Ils n'avaient ressenti que de la honte pour ce qu'ils avaient créé. Submergés et effrayés par le pouvoir qu'ils détenaient.

"Lizzy, Lizzy…" émit Izar en claquant sa langue contre son palais avec désapprobation. Il s'appuya contre la table à côté d'elle, tendant la main pour retracer sa pommette saillante. Il sourit faiblement alors qu'elle essayait de se soustraire à son toucher, mais il ne s'arrêta pas. "As-tu un mari ? Des enfants, peut-être ?"

"Je ne te dirais absolument _rien_ ," cracha-t-elle.

Izar inclina la tête et se pinça l'arête du nez. "C'est toi que ça desservira, je suppose," souffla-t-il avec fatigue. "Je voulais juste savoir à qui présenter mes condoléances."

Avant qu'elle ne puisse prononcer un autre mot, Izar pointa sa baguette sur elle et lança le sortilège de mort. Son corps souple glissa de la chaise avant de s'effondrer au sol. Le jeune Black cligna des yeux alors que les muscles de sa vessie se relâchaient, dégageant une forte odeur d'urine à travers la pièce.

Elle avait vraiment eu besoin d'aller aux toilettes… De toute évidence, il était un hôte _abominable_.

Izar se détacha de la table et traversa la salle à manger pour se diriger vers sa chambre. Il dirait à l'elfe de maison de disposer du corps sous peu. En attendant, il devait élucider le mystère que représentaient les Horcruxes. Il se demanda si sa magico-sensibilité l'aiderait à décrypter les caractéristiques du faux Horcruxe.

Il lui avait fallu des semaines pour que la magie noire pénètre le rat sans le tuer. Mais les charmes et maléfices étaient plutôt tempétueux et n'aimaient pas rester l'un à côté de l'autre dans un espace confiné, ce qui causait des dysfonctionnements. Quelque chose d'autre était nécessaire mais Izar ne parvenait pas à trouver quoi.

Ce dernier entra dans sa chambre et ouvrit sa malle tout en ignorant Nagini et son insistance sur le fait qu'elle voulait qu'on s'occupe d'elle. Sa sensibilité à la magie pouvait déjà distinguer son invention ratée sans la voir à proprement parler. Elle émanait quelque chose de sale, sombre et qui était incroyablement énervé. Exactement ce à quoi un Horcruxe devrait ressembler, mais il fallait _plus_. Il devait posséder plus d'intensité et suscitait de l'attirance chez ses victimes afin de mieux les appâter. Les sorciers de la Lumière qui le rechercheraient devaient ressentir les émotions que manifestaient les Horcruxes. Ils devaient se sentir mal à l'aise sous pareille concentration de magie noire.

Mais comment ? Quel charme ou sortilège pouvait recréer cela ? Qu'est-ce qui pourrait faire en sorte que les sortilèges noirs fusionnent ensemble et forment un Horcruxe complet ?

Izar attrapa la cage qui abritait le rat et la tint plus proche de lui afin d'inspecter son occupant. La magie tourbillonnait autour du rat, enveloppé par les Ténèbres. Il pouvait clairement discerner la bataille qui se jouait entre les sortilèges noirs et se demanda ce qui les empêcherait de s'affronter et de provoquer des anomalies.

Les sorts de magie blanche ne fonctionneraient pas. Ils seraient facilement submergés par la puissance de la magie noire à l'intérieur de cet espace réduit.

À moins, bien sûr, que ce ne soit un puissant sortilège de Lumière ou un sacrifice. Incluant l'âme. Ou l'amour. Ou…

Ou la force vitale.

Izar croisa les jambes, soudain fébrile. En offrant à l'invention sa force vitale, cela _pourrait_ marcher. Et il n'avait même pas besoin de drainer toute sa force vitale pour l'introduire dans l'invention, seulement un petit volume d'énergie était nécessaire. Et avec le temps, elle se reconstituerait grâce à suffisamment de nourriture et de sommeil. S'il était humain, créer sept Horcruxes le tuerait probablement si son énergie était transférée à l'intérieur de chacun d'eux. Mais étant donné qu'il était mort pour toujours, cela l'affaiblirait sans doute pendant plusieurs heures, voire quelques jours.

Les sorciers pouvaient lancer des sortilèges sur les personnes au seuil de la mort. Des sorts qui permettaient d'offrir à l'être aimé mourant une partie de leur énergie vitale. Cela le ranimerait assez longtemps pour qu'on lui prodigue des soins médicaux.

C'était un sort de magie blanche, mais il serait indispensable pour achever le faux Horcruxe.

Izar reposa le rat, se sentant soudain plus confiant et excité qu'il ne l'avait été depuis des lustres. " _ _Oh, Nagini, ma précieuse__ _,_ " siffla-t-il avec ravissement. " _ _Viens là__ _._ "

{ ** **Death of Today**** }

" _Je me sens bizarre… et je ressens comme une sensation de picotement. Mes écailles ne sont pas en train de tomber, j'espère ?_ "

Izar fut extirpé du sommeil à cause du sifflement exaspérant juste à côté de son oreille.

" _Réveille-toi, stupide humain. Que m'as-tu fait cette fois ? Je fixe ce rat depuis des heures, attendant patiemment mon repas et toi tu ne fais que rester inutilement allongé. Sors-le de cette cage_ —"

" _Silence !_ " siffla sombrement le jeune Black. Ses sourcils étaient froncés alors qu'il clignait lentement des paupières avant d'ouvrir les yeux. Après avoir jeté un rapide regard autour de lui, Izar les referma, essayant à nouveau de se rappeler pourquoi il avait été nécessaire qu'il donne sa force vitale. Pour le moment, il ne semblait pas pouvoir trouver une raison valable qui justifierait cette nécessité. Il se sentait comme une merde.

" _Bien, tu es réveillé,_ " son timbre de voix était désormais dénué d'inquiétude et sa langue fourchue s'aventura au dehors pour aller chatouiller la peau d'Izar, au-dessus de son sourcil.

Celui-ci soupira, laissant à cet idiot de serpent la chance de le réconforter pendant qu'il se remémorait les événements qui avaient précédé sa perte de connaissance. Nagini avait survécu à la fusion de plusieurs sortilèges noirs, l'ayant simplement informé qu'elle se sentait nauséeuse. Si les serpents pouvaient même avoir la nausée... Après quoi, il avait poursuivi le rituel et avait ponctionné une petite partie de sa force vitale avant de la lui transférer. Il n'avait même pas pu constater les résultats car il s'était aussitôt évanoui.

Maintenant qu'il était allongé sur le sol, conscient, Nagini lui apparaissait comme un phare. Sa magico-sensibilité l'aidait à ressentir l'irrésistible et écrasante obscurité qui émanait d'elle, et même s'il n'avait pas été sensible à la magie, les résultats auraient été similaires... seulement plus étouffés. Elle était parfaite. Et le camp de la Lumière la prendrait pour un vrai Horcruxe. Izar s'était assuré d'avoir placé un maléfice auto-destructeur à l'intérieur de Nagini. Une fois que quelqu'un tenterait de la tuer, il se retrouverait visé à son tour.

De l'auto-satisfaction se répandit dans son ventre, mais il ne put pas ressentir plus que ça à cause de sa léthargie.

Izar grommela et poussa Nagini pour l'éloigner de son visage. Les yeux lourds de sommeil, il parcourut la pièce du regard avant que son attention ne se pose sur le ciel qui s'assombrissait.

Son alarme interne résonna. Il se leva d'un coup, seulement pour s'appuyer contre le mur, le monde vacillant autour de lui. Izar fronça les sourcils et essaya de calmer sa nausée, sentant quelque chose d'âcre remonter sa gorge. Les immortels ne vomissaient pas, si ?

Il était déjà tard, ce qui voulait dire qu'il était en retard pour la fête de Yule au Manoir Malefoy. Maintenant que son esprit s'était un peu plus affûté, il pouvait sentir la brûlure de sa Marque des Ténèbres. Ce n'était pas une douleur cuisante mais presque comme si son retard était surtout un inconvénient pour Voldemort. Ce dernier n'était pas encore en colère, mais il finirait certainement par arriver à ce stade. Une petite partie à l'intérieur de lui considérait l'idée d'arriver au Manoir Malefoy demain juste pour le rendre furieux...

Ignorant les sifflements de mécontentement de Nagini alors qu'il la poussait du bout des pieds, Izar se dirigea vers sa malle. Il avait besoin de se préparer avant d'aller au rassemblement. Sa robe poussiéreuse et sale ne ferait certainement pas l'affaire.

Après une heure qui sembla passer très lentement, Izar eut du mal à quitter la douche et à s'habiller. Il se tenait actuellement devant le grand miroir mural sur pied, essayant d'ajuster sa cape. Il avait choisi cette robe pour ce soir. Non seulement il allait avoir besoin d'assurance pour affronter les regards scrutateurs des Mangemorts, mais il lui faudrait également présenter Nagini à Voldemort. Choisir sa robe était une préoccupation dérisoire, mais il devait admettre que cette robe noire à col haut avec bordures rouges était… très seyante. Beaucoup plus que les robes blanches que Voldemort lui faisait constamment porter.

Izar passa une main dans ses cheveux ondulés, un rictus sur les lèvres alors qu'il regagnait sa malle. " _Tu dois retourner dans ta cage,_ " siffla-t-il à Nagini alors qu'il cherchait le portoloin que Malefoy lui avait envoyé par hibou.

" _Je ne pense pas,_ " répliqua-t-elle, fâchée. " _Aucune attention pendant des jours et tu t'attends à ce que j'aille dans cette cage minuscule ?_ "

Son orgueil devenait ridicule. Vu à quel point il était épuisé, Izar ne savait pas combien de temps il allait pouvoir la supporter avant de craquer. " _Tu rencontreras ton Maître ce soir. Je ne veux pas que quelqu'un d'autre te voie._ " Le jeune sorcier tira la chaîne en argent de son coffre et l'examina d'un œil critique lorsqu'il vit la magie qui scintillait calmement autour d'elle. Une chose tellement coûteuse pour un simple portoloin...

Il ne pouvait rien imaginer de moins venant des Malefoy.

Nagini siffla avec mauvaise humeur alors que sa longue silhouette entrait lentement dans la malle. " _Je m'attends à ce qu'il soit un meilleur maître que toi,_ " lança-t-elle malicieusement.

Izar émit un bruit distrait et ferma d'un coup sec la malle dès qu'elle fut à l'intérieur. " _Ne t'inquiète pas,_ " murmura-t-il. " _Vous allez vous entendre à merveille._ " Soit leurs deux personnalités réunies allaient faire des étincelles, soit le Seigneur des Ténèbres allait dorloter ce serpent irritant parce qu'ils étaient incroyablement compatibles. Néanmoins, en y réfléchissant maintenant, Izar était sûr que ce dernier ferait comme à son habitude et transformerait Nagini en un petit tas de chair soumis.

Le jeune Black sonda la pièce sombre et vide, repensant à Yule dernier lorsque Regulus l'avait accompagné. Cette année, il serait et se débrouillerait seul. Il espérait simplement que son drain d'énergie ne le rendrait pas plus vulnérable aux menaces ou aux commentaires sarcastiques.

Izar prit une profonde inspiration et agrippa la poignée de son coffre d'une main et sa baguette magique ainsi que le portoloin de l'autre. En tapotant dessus une fois, le Manoir Black disparut alors qu'il était entraîné à travers le temps et l'espace.

Son atterrissage sur le sol le fit plier les genoux, mais sinon, il resta debout. Lentement, il laissa ses sens découvrir la pièce avant d'ouvrir les yeux.

Dans un coin, il pouvait entendre une horloge comtoise égrener les secondes. La chaleur de la cheminée à sa droite attira son attention, de même que les battements de cœur en face de lui. À son arrivée, son pouls devint plus rapide. Hormis ça, l'homme en face d'Izar demeura immobile et silencieux.

"Lucius," murmura-t-il en guise de salut, ouvrant les yeux pour voir le chef de la famille Malefoy assis majestueusement dans un fauteuil.

Ils étaient seuls dans le salon agrémenté d'un épais tapis perse, d'un bar qui traversait la pièce et d'un miroir incrusté d'or. Après avoir déposé sa malle, elle disparut, allant probablement rejoindre sa chambre. Izar ne s'inquiétait pas trop. Les protections autour de celle-ci sauraient punir quiconque serait assez idiot pour essayer de la toucher.

Izar rangea sa baguette sous le regard suffisant de Lucius et se dirigea lentement vers le bar. Il jeta un coup d'œil aux alcools forts, feignant de l'intérêt mais n'ayant aucune intention de boire quoi que ce soit. "Devrais-je...," il se tut et plaça la pince à glaçons dans le seau à champagne avant de poursuivre. "Devrais-je me sentir flatté que tu négliges tes autres invités juste pour être présent lors de mon arrivée ?" demanda-t-il effrontément.

"Je savais que tu viendrais," répondit Lucius, ravi. "Le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'a sinon aucune idée de ton arrivée. Une petite surprise pour lui, j'imagine."

"Le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'est _jamais_ ignorant, Lucius," corrigea Izar. "Il n'est pas aussi enthousiasmé par les surprises que toi ou moi." Il se détourna finalement des glaçons qui ressemblaient plus à des diamants qu'à de la glace.

Le charme et l'extravagance du Manoir Malefoy lui apportèrent un sentiment de calme. Izar se trouvait parmi des hommes qui privilégiaient et prospéraient grâce à la manipulation et la trahison. Ici, il ne pouvait pas faire étalage d'émotions si quelqu'un décidait de se retirer de la guerre. Car même s'il voulait que Regulus soit heureux, ce dernier lui avait placé un lourd fardeau sur ses épaules. Si Voldemort découvrait son refus de soutenir même les Ténèbres, Izar allait devoir intervenir avant que l'homme ne puisse causer des dommages. Regulus l'avait déjà trahi une fois. Quand son père avait affirmé qu'il resterait neutre, il aurait mieux fait de garder sa foutue bouche fermée.

Lucius, en particulier, représentait un souffle de tranquillité dans sa vie. Il était quelqu'un qu'Izar aimait bien fréquenter. Sa personnalité était en or.

"Je pense que tu as raison," répondit l'homme. "A l'inverse, nous serons tous plus à l'aise en présence du Seigneur des Ténèbres une fois que tu te montreras."

Izar haussa les sourcils. "Que veux-tu dire par là ?"

Un sourire cruel et amusé déforma la bouche de Lucius. "Ces cinq semaines marquées par ton absence ont été particulièrement éprouvantes pour les Mangemorts. Ils auraient pu vouloir se mettre d'accord sur autre chose, mais ils savent, comme moi, que le Seigneur des Ténèbres était bien plus enclin à distribuer des punitions. Au début, j'étais perplexe quant à la racine du problème, mais j'ai ensuite trouvé pourquoi. C'est ton absence qui a presque rendu le Seigneur des Ténèbres dément."

L'homme le mettait au pied du mur quant à sa relation avec Voldemort. Et bien qu'il ait certainement raison, le masque inexpressif d'Izar ne bougea pas. "Intéressant que tu penses cela, Lucius. N'es-tu pas d'accord pour dire que notre Seigneur a tous les droits de punir les disciples qui font des faux pas ?" rétorqua-t-il.

Lucius sourit seulement en réponse. Il paraissait encore plus majestueux aujourd'hui vêtu d'un costume noir avec une cape en satin assortie autour de ses épaules. Ses longs cheveux blonds étaient tirés en queue de cheval, attirant l'attention sur ses traits froids. Ses yeux gris glacial auraient pu duper beaucoup de gens, mais Izar pouvait facilement distinguer la lueur chaleureuse qui y brillait.

"Tu es toujours aussi présentable. Énergique, alerte et incroyablement saisissant," murmura Lucius en balayant du regard sa silhouette avant d'examiner son visage. "Mais tes yeux me racontent une tout autre histoire."

Izar haussa élégamment les épaules. "Dormir lorsque l'on est en fuite n'est pas quelque chose de facile, Lucius."

Le dénommé se leva de son fauteuil et s'approcha lentement de lui. "Viens, laisse-moi t'escorter jusqu'à l'arrière de la maison."

Izar laissa la main qui se posa sur son épaule le guider vers l'arrière-cour où il savait que les Mangemorts étaient réunis. "Rassure-moi," commença-t-il alors qu'ils zigzaguaient entre les couloirs avant d'approcher une porte lui rappelant l'année dernière. Encore quelques pas et ils seraient dehors. "Les Mangemorts me veulent toujours mort, n'est-ce pas ?"

Lucius lui lança un rapide coup d'œil. "Ils ont cru que tu avais trahi le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Tout comme ton père pour la seconde fois." Son expression s'assombrit lorsqu'il mentionna Regulus. "Tous les Mangemorts ne peuvent pas être dotés de mon intelligence. La plupart d'entre nous pensent que tu es loyal. Les autres laissent leur jalousie régir leurs convictions. Ils te poignarderaient dans le dos dès que tu laisserais tomber ta garde."

"Bien," répondit Izar avec entrain. "Le contraire aurait été anormal."

Lucius haussa un sourcil amusé avant de relâcher son épaule et de faire un signe de tête en direction du Mangemort du Troisième Cercle qui était de garde devant la porte. Celui-ci inclina la tête sur le côté en guise de salutation alors qu'il s'éloignait pour permettre à Lucius d'entrer. Il passa la porte en premier avant de la tenir ouverte pour Izar. Ce dernier n'hésita pas lorsqu'il en franchit le seuil, désireux de retourner là où était sa place.

Le thème de cette année était manifestement le feu, l'eau et la glace. De petites fontaines et ruisseaux étaient aménagés autour du large belvédère. Des flammes bleues et rouges dansaient au-dessus de l'eau, fusionnant pour créer une couleur pourpre exotique. Les sculptures de glace ornées de gemmes de couleurs différentes étaient les pièces maîtresses des nombreuses tables séparées. La nourriture luxueuse était déjà servie, son arôme succulent flottant dans l'air de la cour chauffée. Des petits navires de glace élégamment sculptés étaient suspendus au plafond de la tente où d'autres flammes s'égayaient pour offrir un éclairage tamisé aux invités.

Comme l'année dernière, l'arrière-cour avait été divisée en trois niveaux selon une hiérarchie précise. L'étage supérieur, recouvert de tables et de chaises noires, était réservé au Seigneur des Ténèbres et à son Premier Cercle. Celui sur lequel Izar se tenait actuellement était attribué au Deuxième Cercle et plus loin, trois marches descendaient jusqu'aux Mangemorts du Troisième Cercle.

"Ridiculement impressionnant comme toujours," murmura-t-il doucement à Lucius.

Ce dernier hocha la tête. "Je veillerai à transmettre tes compliments à Narcissa."

" _Izar !_ "

Le dénommé se retourna juste à temps pour ouvrir de mauvaise grâce les bras afin de maintenir à la fois son équilibre et celui de Daphné. Il se tint raide et crispé alors que ses bras minces se pressaient autour de son torse. Heureusement, elle le lâcha rapidement, ne voulant pas attirer davantage l'attention. La petite sorcière leva les yeux vers lui, un sourire radieux s'épanouissant sur ses lèvres maquillées de gloss. "Tu m'as tellement manqué," murmura-t-elle pour que lui seul entende.

Daphné n'avait pas beaucoup occupé ses pensées ces dernières semaines. En réalité, la dernière fois qu'il lui avait donné toute son attention était lors du bal au Ministère, juste avant l'élection de Rufus Scrimgeour. Toutefois, il se retrouva étonnamment content de la voir. Il y a un an, jamais Izar n'aurait cru qu'il trouverait bienvenue la présence de ses camarades de classe.

"Et tu sais que tu m'as tout autant manqué," la rassura-t-il en plaçant ses mains sur ses fines épaules. Il pouvait sentir le souffle de Lucius sur son cou. Sa présence insistante était énervante.

Le sourire de Daphné s'effaça lorsqu'elle remarqua que Lucius était resté. "Est-ce qu'Izar est attendu ailleurs ?" Elle tendit la main pour caresser sa robe avant de se détacher de lui pour aller en direction de l'étage du Troisième Cercle. "Parce que les autres ont hâte de lui parler." Elle jeta à Lucius un sourire charmeur. Izar savait qu'il abritait quelque chose de sournois. "Vous ne retireriez pas à Drago sa chance de parler avec Izar, n'est-ce pas ?"

Lucius plaça sa main sur l'épaule de ce dernier et l'écarta de Daphné. Le jeune sorcier grimaça, ne trouvant pas particulièrement agréable de se retrouver pris entre deux feux. Surtout quand ils se tenaient devant les autres Mangemorts. A cause de cela, il dut rester impassible, la contraction des muscles de son visage étant la seule preuve de ses véritables sentiments par rapport au fait qu'on se disputait ainsi sa personne.

"J'ai bien peur que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ait déjà revendiqué Izar pour le moment, Mlle Greengrass," répondit avec aisance Lucius. À la mention du Seigneur des Ténèbres, Daphné relâcha à contrecœur sa prise sur sa robe. "Après quoi, je suis sûr que vous et mon fils aurez plus qu'assez de temps pour vous entretenir avec lui."

Izar pouvait sentir les regards rivés sur eux. Une paire d'yeux en particulier lui picota la peau. Son estomac se serra vivement à la pensée d'être à nouveau à proximité de Voldemort. Son arrogance et son charme sans réserve... Il admettait à regret que sa présence écrasante et ses défis exigeants lui avaient manqué, bien qu'il ne le dirait jamais à voix haute. Le jeune Black avait besoin de quelqu'un avec qui se battre verbalement. Et seul Voldemort pouvait occuper ce poste.

"Tu promets ?" Daphné se pencha davantage, ignorant Lucius en sa faveur.

Izar se détacha d'elle et de Lucius. "Tu as ma parole," répondit-il afin de l'apaiser. Elle tenta de sourire, mais quelque chose qui ne pouvait être ignoré passa dans ses yeux. Il la considéra brièvement, mais avant de pouvoir tirer une quelconque conclusion, Lucius le dépassa et l'enjoignit à le suivre.

Se rendre à l'endroit de rassemblement des Premiers Cercles était beaucoup plus facile qu'il y a un an. Il avait plus d'assurance maintenant, était plus confiant quant à ses compétences et sa capacité à se protéger. En dépit des circonstances entourant l'invention de Conner Oran, Izar était peu préoccupé par le jugement des Mangemorts à son égard.

Une fois qu'il se rapprocha de la table, Izar fut finalement obligé de lever les yeux et rencontra sans effort les fameux yeux écarlates. Sa réaction en le revoyant fut perceptible et plutôt… déconcertante de son point de vue. Il détourna rapidement le regard mais pas avant de remarquer le sourire narquois sur les lèvres du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Cet homme n'avait pas conscience qu'il pouvait clairement voir que sa magie était autant excitée que la sienne. La tension était là, aussi pesante et étouffante qu'auparavant.

"Izar chéri," fredonna Bellatrix. Elle tapota la chaise vide à côté d'elle, ses longs ongles ressemblant à des serres. "Tu nous honores enfin de ta présence. J'avais peur que le Ministère... ou ton _père_ ne te retienne."

Izar lui adressa un faible sourire avant de s'asseoir. "Et laisser passer l'occasion de revoir tous ces visages enjoués ?" Il jeta un regard éloquent à l'assemblée de Mangemorts aux mines renfrognées. "Je ne pense pas."

Son attention s'attarda sur le Seigneur des Ténèbres en face de lui. Ce dernier paraissait complètement à son aise adossé ainsi contre son fauteuil, observant le déroulé des événements d'un œil vif et critique. Cependant, son attention était principalement concentrée sur Izar. Une lueur d'incertitude et de suspicion brilla de plus en plus dans ses yeux à mesure qu'il fixait le jeune sorcier. Qu'avait-il vu ? Que pensait-il ? Izar fronça les sourcils dans sa direction, se demandant quel savoir l'homme croyait avoir découvert.

Il cachait plusieurs choses à Voldemort; le fait que Regulus connaissait son statut de créature ainsi que son soutien vacillant, les nombreux secrets de Lily et l'Horcruxe qui lui avait valu de sacrifier sa force vitale. Il ne savait pas ce que Voldemort penserait de ce dernier point. Soit le Seigneur des Ténèbres jugerait cela nécessaire afin d'éliminer plusieurs membres clés du camp de la Lumière, soit il trouvait cela pathétique qu'Izar s'affaiblisse de son plein gré.

Malgré ces choses qu'il préférait ne pas lui révéler, Voldemort avait tout aussi bien à répondre de ses actes; par rapport à son attaque mentale sur Aiden et le fait qu'il n'avait pas retiré Izar des Mangemorts pour se remettre de ce qui était arrivé à Regulus, mais parce qu'il voulait tester sa loyauté avec l'aide de Rufus. C'était insultant. Ne lui avait-il pas déjà donné tout ce qu'il possédait ?

Izar laissa sa défiance envers Voldemort être visible pendant qu'il le fixait. "Mon Seigneur," salua-t-il en baissant les yeux à contrecœur afin de maintenir les apparences auprès des Mangemorts. Lucius, à la droite du Seigneur des Ténèbres, semblait presque pris de vertige à cause de l'excitation qui le gagnait.

"Izar," murmura doucement Voldemort en retour. Ses longs doigts tapotèrent la coupe dans sa main. "Qu'il est bon de te voir revenir dans mes rangs aussi indemne que possible."

Izar lâcha un bruit moqueur. "Ce fut un long congé mais qui s'est avéré productif." A travers son regard, il essaya de transmettre à Voldemort qu'il avait apprécié le temps passé loin des Mangemorts et que cela ne l'avait pas affecté. Le fantôme d'un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du Seigneur des Ténèbres, prouvant qu'il ne le croyait pas.

"Très productif," répéta hautainement Evelyn Mulciber. Il était l'un des trois membres du Premier Cercle à être allé à l'école en même temps que Tom Jedusor. Ayers Rosier et Cene Lestrange étaient les deux autres tout premiers Mangemorts. Alors que ces derniers avaient tous deux des enfants au sein du Premier Cercle, le fils de Mulciber se situait au dernier rang. Et cela le rendait aigri. "Oui, parle-nous donc de ta collaboration avec les Langues-de-plomb... et les Potter."

"Je crains que les détails de cette collaboration ne passent au dessus de ton incroyable intelligence," répondit sombrement Izar. À côté de lui, Bellatrix pouffa de rire et se rapprocha de lui comme pour lui offrir son soutien. Mais il n'en avait pas besoin.

La mâchoire d'Evelyn se crispa, mais avant qu'il ne puisse répondre, Ayers Rosier, habituellement silencieux, se pencha en avant. La lueur des bougies flottant au-dessus de sa tête faisait luire son crâne chauve. "J'aimerais en savoir plus sur l'invention des Langues-de-plomb, si possible. Tu étais impliqué en tant qu'espion, n'est-ce pas ?" demanda-t-il par simple curiosité, sans moquerie. À côté de lui, les deux frères Lestrange hochèrent la tête, leurs yeux sombres habités par la même lueur d'intérêt.

En vérité, Izar avaient conscience que l'attention des autres membres du Premier Cercle avait été attirée par ce qu'avait dit Ayers. Il savait que cela arriverait. Les Mangemorts voulaient des réponses par rapport à ce qui s'est passé cette nuit-là avec les Langues-de-plomb.

"Mon but était de la saboter, oui, mais elle a été parachevée à mon insu." Il omit de préciser que Rufus avait demandé à Conner Oran de garder le statut réel de l'invention secret. Izar préférait que les Mangemorts ne soient pas au courant de la duperie pleinement réussie de Rufus. "Quant à l'invention en elle-même," poursuivit-il. "Je ne peux pas en dire beaucoup, car j'ai signé un accord de confidentialité. Mais je suis sûr que les personnes à l'origine de l'invention savaient à l'époque de quoi elle serait capable."

"Supprimer la magie !" s'exclama bruyamment Barty Croupton Jr.

Derrière lui, Izar put sentir le soudaine paralysie des Mangemorts du Deuxième Cercle qui avaient dû tout entendre. Le jeune sorcier était persuadé que cela avait dû être un sujet qui avait fait débat. Ils étaient inquiets, confus, effrayés. La plupart d'entre eux ne connaissaient pas les détails exacts de ce qui s'était passé car ils n'avaient pas été emprisonnés par le champ de force à ce moment-là, mais cela ne les empêchait pas de craindre ce que les Langues-de-plomb et le Ministère étaient capables de faire.

"Je m'excuse de m'être emporté, Maître," continua Barty plus doucement. Le Mangemort se pencha plus près de Voldemort, ses yeux plissés par l'inquiétude et sa soif de sang. "Mais qu'est-ce qui les empêche d'en construire une autre ? Maintenant que la couverture de Black est tombée, il ne peut plus garder un œil sur le Département."

Voldemort se contenta de faire un signe de main dédaigneux en direction de Croupton. Il n'avait pas l'air très inquiet; là encore, rien ne semblait vraiment le déranger. "Je suis sûr que M. Black a tout cela sous contrôle. N'est-ce pas, mon enfant ? Qu'en est-il de tes activités de ces dernières heures... Tu as été très occupé."

Tous les yeux se tournèrent de nouveau vers Izar, certains sceptiques, d'autres curieux. Izar offrit à Voldemort un regard méprisant. "Je me suis débarrassé des Langues-de-plomb qui avaient participé à la construction de l'invention. J'ai aussi quelqu'un en qui je peux avoir confiance pour ce qui est de surveiller le Département. Ils ne recréeront pas une telle invention avant un moment."

"Et en qui as-tu autant confiance ?" s'enquit Lucius avec un soupçon de méfiance.

Izar secoua doucement la tête, se demandant pourquoi il s'embêtait même avec ça. Il pouvait sentir la tension peser sur son corps et réalisa que son arrivée ce soir au Manoir Malefoy n'avait pas été sa meilleure décision. Il était trop faible, trop tendu pour faire face à toutes ces questions. Lorsqu'il s'était réveillé après avoir créé l'Horcruxe à l'intérieur de Nagini, son enthousiasme avait pris le pas sur sa logique. Tout ce qu'il avait espéré, c'était d'être à nouveau avec les Mangemorts... Apparemment, interagir avec eux dans cet état n'avait pas été très malin de sa part.

Et dire qu'il devait supporter Voldemort après ça…

Il n'y avait pas moyen de discuter avec lui. Rien que par son regard incendiaire, Izar savait que toute excuse tomberait dans l'oreille d'un sourd.

À côté de lui, Bellatrix émit un petit rire essoufflé et se pencha vers lui avant d'enrouler un bras autour de ses épaules. Ses longs cheveux bouclés effleurèrent sa joue. "Allons, Lucius. Izar ne parle certainement pas de cette chienne de sang-de-bourbe, n'est-ce pas, chéri ?"

"Potter," siffla l'un des frères Lestrange avec dégoût.

"Oui, Lily Potter, la mère bien-aimée d'Izar avec qui il est brouillé. L'épouse du célèbre Auror, James Potter," se sentit enclin à développer Evelyn Mulciber avec un sourire narquois lui étant adressé. "Et apparemment, cette fameuse personne sur qui nous devons compter pour nous alerter si une autre invention est en train d'être créée."

Izar prit un verre d'eau et scruta le liquide transparent afin de calmer son tempérament instable. Le monde tournait autour de lui et sa vision devenait floue. Le fait que ses doigts tremblaient ne l'aidait pas, ce qui fit que l'eau à l'intérieur du verre coula sur le côté et fut bu par la nappe. "J'ai tout sous contrôle, Mulciber. Je _l'ai_ sous contrôle."

"C'est ce tu dis," murmura l'homme en retour. "Je trouve juste ta foi aveugle envers ta mère plutôt…" Sa voix s'éteignit, son visage tordu par une grimace. "Comme c'est mignon."

L'héritier Black eut un petit rire sinistre et relâcha son verre d'eau avant de s'éloigner de Bellatrix. Repoussant son affaiblissement, Izar se concentra pour rester calme et rationnel. "C'est amusant que tu penses que ma mère est ma source au Département des Mystères. Dommage que tu sois si _loin_ de la vérité." Il haussa les sourcils, défiant Mulciber des yeux. "Tu penses vraiment m'avoir compris, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Gamin insolent—"

"Bien que ton calme face à un adolescent de seize ans m'impressionne, Mulciber, j'en ai assez." Le Seigneur des Ténèbres l'interrompit finalement avant qu'il ne puisse continuer sa tirade. L'ancien Mangemort s'empourpra lorsque ses camarades commencèrent à ricaner de son malheur. Malgré le fait que Voldemort s'adressait à Mulciber, ses yeux étaient verrouillés sur Izar. "Permets au garçon d'avoir quelques secrets. Je pense qu'il sert notre cause au mieux de ses capacités. Peut-être devrais-tu le prendre comme exemple. Quand as-tu fait quelque chose d'utile pour la dernière fois ?"

C'était bien l'une des seules fois où Voldemort se rangeait de son côté face à ses Mangemorts, son Premier Cercle en particulier. Alors qu'il était enivrant d'avoir son soutien, Izar sentait qu'il pouvait mener ses propres batailles. Ce soir, avec son épuisement et son état maladif, il avait peut-être besoin d'un coup de pouce, mais il pouvait gérer ça lui-même. Néanmoins, c'était amusant de voir Voldemort humilier quelqu'un.

"Tu es libre de prendre congé," prononça celui-ci à son encontre par-dessus les rires des Mangemorts. Malgré la formulation de sa phrase, Izar savait que c'était un ordre. "Toi et moi allons finir cette discussion en privé."

Et voilà, l'homme lui donnait également une excuse pour quitter la fête. Parfait.

Izar pinça les lèvres, se leva gracieusement de sa chaise et s'inclina. Il savait que ce n'était pas sa dernière interaction avec le Premier Cercle durant Yule. Voldemort avait probablement perçu son instabilité et avait mis fin à la conversation.

Après sa rapide révérence, Izar tourna les talons et descendit les marches. Il choisit délibérément de détourner son attention des étudiants de Poudlard. Il aurait plus de temps que nécessaire pour leur parler. Et avec un peu de chance, Daphné parviendrait suffisamment à lire son langage corporel pour comprendre qu'il ne fallait pas le suivre. C'était ce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ferait sous peu, ce qui accentuerait sa réticence à lui courir après.

Dès qu'il entra dans le Manoir Malefoy, Izar traversa de nombreux couloirs jusqu'à ce qu'il soit à l'abri des regards indiscrets. Dans le confort de l'obscurité, il plaça son dos contre le mur et ferma les yeux. Izar s'autorisa quelques instants de vulnérabilité. S'il devait affronter Voldemort, il lui fallait se détendre autant que possible. Il devait être vif d'esprit et attentif pour cette confrontation.

En dépit de ses nausées et de sa fatigue, Izar connaissait ici le vrai bien-être. C'était là où était sa place et il en chérissait chaque instant.

Ses yeux gris-vert s'ouvrirent brusquement quand il ressentit le changement d'atmosphère. Voldemort avait pénétré le manoir. Se détachant du mur, il rejeta les épaules en arrière et avança lentement dans le couloir. Au fur et à mesure que la puissante aura approchait, Izar devint de plus en plus impatient. Il pouvait _sentir_ la proximité du Seigneur des Ténèbres ainsi que sa magie. Et soudain, le jeune sorcier discerna cette persistante sensation de doigts effleurant le bas de son dos avant que Voldemort ne le dépasse.

Si Izar ne bénéficiait pas d'une vision aiguisée, le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'aurait été qu'une ombre plus sombre contrastant à peine avec le couloir. Izar examina brièvement la longue silhouette avant de la suivre.

L'homme le conduisit à travers les couloirs du Manoir Malefoy, le menant apparemment vers sa propre chambre. Et connaissant Lucius, celui-ci avait probablement réservé toute une aile du château rien que pour lui.

Izar hésita quand Voldemort disparut du milieu du couloir pour se rendre dans une pièce. La porte avait été laissée ouverte; c'était une invitation.

Un rictus naquit progressivement sur ses lèvres alors qu'il entrait dans la pièce avec confiance.

La porte se referma derrière lui.


	23. Partie II Chapitre 23

****Chapitre 23****

Dès qu'il entra dans la vaste pièce, Izar fut soudainement plaqué contre le mur par Voldemort, ses bras puissants placés de chaque côté de son corps le clouant sur place. Le jeune sorcier ne put effacer le sourire ridicule de ses lèvres tandis qu'il fixait le visage menaçant du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Ses yeux s'étaient rétrécis en deux fentes alors qu'ils ratissaient chaque ligne et chaque courbe de son visage.

La tentation était trop forte. Izar tendit la main et se retrouva en train de caresser indolemment la joue de Voldemort. Celui-ci ne se déroba pas; ses cils battirent brièvement avant que ses yeux ne s'agrandissent. La tension était là, cette même électricité statique qui dansait et crépitait autour d'eux. Il se pencha plus près, ses lèvres à un souffle de celles de Voldemort. Izar voulait l'embrasser, mais il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas lui accorder cela aussi facilement.

Avec un sourire malicieux, il passa sous le bras de Voldemort et s'extirpa du mur. "Cela fait si longtemps," admit-il doucement. "J'avais presque oublié que je suis censé te refuser ce que tu veux." Izar se dirigea vers l'autre bout de la pièce, bien conscient des yeux perçants et affamés qui surveillaient chacun de ses mouvements.

"Je ne suis pas trop consterné par cela," commenta sans tarder Voldemort. "Tout simplement parce que je sais que tu te prives en même temps."

Izar haussa un sourcil dans sa direction, par dessus son épaule. "Ne sois pas trop sûr de ça."

Voldemort le considéra pendant une longue seconde. "Tu voulais m'impressionner ce soir," devina-t-il avec assurance. Ses yeux semblables à ceux d'un serpent examinèrent sa robe élégante et somptueuse. "Même si elle te flatte, j'aurais préféré du blanc. Tu le sais, mon enfant."

"Oh Seigneur, quelqu'un est présomptueux ce soir," souffla Izar. Il se retourna complètement, se retrouvant de manière malsaine captivé par la présence de l'autre homme. "Je ne ferais pas quelque chose d'aussi stupide que d'essayer de t'impressionner en m'habillant de façon séduisante." Il mentait. Et ils le savaient tous deux.

Voldemort lui adressa un rictus tordu en retour.

Izar soupira légèrement, lui montrant de nouveau son dos avant de fixer la table en acajou couverte d'aliments et de desserts de luxe. "Lucius n'est pas sérieux quand même ?" s'enquit-il, faisant un autre pas vers la table pleine de nourriture. Tout était disposé avec minutie. Les fraises étaient d'un rouge rubis profond, les mangues d'un magnifique orange, les fruits étaient charnus et les chocolats étaient élégamment décorés de gouttes et de stries sombres et claires.

"Bien sûr que si," prononça Voldemort d'une voix traînante, "seulement le meilleur pour moi." Il s'arrêta un instant, comme s'il réfléchissait. "Il serait peut-être avisé que tu prennes note sur ce qu'il fait pour savoir comment me traiter convenablement."

Le jeune sorcier renifla moqueusement à cette idée. "Non," murmura-t-il, se penchant plus près pour voir quel dessert le tenterait le plus. "J'aime seulement profiter des avantages qu'il y a# à être proche de toi." Izar saisit finalement une fraise et la mangea. "Qui plus est, prendre soin de toi demanderait trop de travail. Où serait donc le plaisir là-dedans ?"

"En effet," répondit sèchement Voldemort. "Nous ne voudrions pas que tu te tues à la tâche."

Izar jeta un coup d'œil dans sa direction, se questionnant sur comment il devrait procéder. La taquinerie mise à part, ils avaient tous deux des problèmes à régler et des réponses à exiger. Il ne savait pas ce qui était le plus agréable. Charrier Voldemort ou se disputer avec lui. Les deux étaient plutôt excitants à leur façon.

L'héritier Black se retourna complètement et plaça une partie de son poids contre la table derrière lui. "J'ai un cadeau pour toi," avoua-t-il, mettant sa stratégie en marche. Il valait mieux placer un appât devant le Seigneur des Ténèbres avant de demander quelque chose de lui.

Ses yeux cramoisis devinrent rouge sang. "Tiens donc ? Un cadeau de Yule ?"

Izar pencha la tête sur le côté, contemplatif. "Cela pourrait être considéré comme un cadeau de Yule, mais je préférerais qu'il soit pour ton anniversaire. Je sais que c'est à la fin du mois de décembre." Il se racla la gorge, essayant de masquer son amusement. "Quatre-vingts ans cette année, c'est ça ? Ou est-ce que tu approches les quatre-vingt-dix ?"

Voldemort demeura impassible, ne cillant même pas face à la pique. Il était toujours placé près du mur et ne semblait pas enclin à bouger. "Je dois avouer que ton impudence et tes commentaires exaspérants m'ont plutôt manqué," déclara-t-il sérieusement. "Mais ne laisse pas cela te monter à la tête. Ce n'était pas un compliment, seulement une affirmation." Voldemort fit un vague signe de main et s'écarta enfin du mur pour s'approcher lentement d'Izar.

Ce dernier espérait qu'il avait pu contrôler sa réaction à temps face à ces soudains aveux. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas d'admettre quelque chose qui révélerait sa vulnérabilité. Néanmoins, c'était grandement appréciable. La présence de l'un avait manqué à l'autre et vice versa. Bien qu'il ne soit pas très facile pour eux de s'entendre, ils se connaissaient et étaient à l'aise ensemble. Ils appréciaient les défis de l'un et de l'autre… ou… dans le cas d'Izar, ses _tentatives_ de défis.

"Le cadeau ?" l'enjoint Voldemort, retournant la conversation avec succès.

"Le cadeau," répéta Izar, redevenant attentif. "Te sera présenté après que nous aurons abordé quelques petites choses. Plus que _nécessaires_."

Voldemort stoppa son avancée et l'évalua attentivement. Un amusement cruel brûlait dans son regard. " _Bien sûr_ , quelle bêtise de ma part de penser que tu ferais plaisir à quelqu'un sans d'abord faire remonter un problème."

Izar le gratifia d'un regard cinglant. "Je veux savoir si tu es satisfait." Quand Voldemort haussa les sourcils, le jeune sorcier développa. "Avec ma loyauté. Je veux savoir si elle te convient," énonça-t-il dédaigneusement. "Ce _test_ que tu m'as fait subir avec Scrimgeour était particulièrement insultant. J'ai renoncé à beaucoup de choses pour toi et tu ne peux même pas reconnaître le poids de mes sacrifices ?"

"C'était nécessaire," expliqua calmement Voldemort, apparemment aveugle à sa colère. "Mais ce n'était pas simplement un test, je peux te l'assurer. Ce dont nous avons discuté à Ste Mangouste après l'attaque perpétrée sur ton père n'était rien que la vérité. Tu étais faible. Et je t'ai retiré des Mangemorts à cause de cela. Je ne regrette pas ma décision d'avoir interdit ta participation à nos activités et je le referai si la situation se représentait."

Cette déclaration était un avertissement déguisé en un simple témoignage. Si Izar craquait à nouveau, Voldemort le ferait quitter les Mangemorts pour qu'il se reconstruise par lui-même. Le jeune Black se sentait comme un enfant irritable. Son opinion de lui n'avait-elle pas changé au cours de l'année, ne serait-ce qu'un peu ? Izar pensait qu'il avait évolué depuis l'année dernière, mais peut-être que non.

"Je comprends cela parfaitement. Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est pourquoi tu es allé voir Scrimgeour et lui as suggéré de tenter de me manipuler."

"Tenter ?" murmura Voldemort. "Si j'ai bien compris, il y est assez bien parvenu compte tenu de son incapacité à être subtil."

"Je savais très bien qu'il essayait de me manipuler dès qu'il s'est mis à changer de tactique. Et j'ai tout de suite su que c'était toi qui lui avais soufflé à l'oreille, espèce de bâtard," siffla Izar, sa vision se brouillant de nouveau. "La seule raison pour laquelle il a réussi est parce que je l'ai sous-estimé, lui et Oran. Pour quelqu'un d'impétueux, Scrimgeour s'est plutôt montré patient et discret au sujet de ses plans. Mais c'est uniquement parce que Dumbledore a plongé son affreuse barbe dans le mélange."

Il respira profondément, autant par habitude que pour contrôler sa colère. Plus il était énervé, plus sa tête tournait. Son épuisement depuis la création du faux Horcruxe l'accablait de plus en plus.

"Ai-je touché un nerf sensible ?" s'exclama Voldemort. "C'est exactement ce dont je t'ai averti, n'est-ce pas ? Tout comme un chaton... toi et ta curiosité. Ta fascination pour les gens et les _choses_ n'est pas saine."

Izar s'éloigna de la table et commença à faire les cent pas. "Tu reconnais donc que tu as donné l'idée à Scrimgeour de me manipuler juste pour tester ma loyauté. Mais tu prétends ensuite que tu voulais m'apprendre une leçon, ladite leçon m'ayant permis de voir que même les personnes les plus prévisibles regorgent de surprises." Il joignit ses mains derrière son dos et passa inconsciemment ses doigts sur son anneau celtique. "Alors qu'en est-il, _mon Seigneur_ ? Pourquoi, exactement, as-tu aidé Scrimgeour à me tromper ?"

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'assit lentement dans le fauteuil en cuir, paraissant comme d'habitude indifférent. "Qui dit que je n'aurais pas pu faire ça pour plus d'une raison ? Je reconnais avoir moi-même été surpris par la tournure positive qu'ont pris les événements." Sa voix transpirait d'arrogance. "Non seulement j'ai empêché Scrimgeour de t'éjecter du Département des Mystères un mois trop tôt, mais j'ai également pu tester ta loyauté tout en t'enseignant une précieuse leçon."

Izar ricana, quelque part non surpris par son attitude face à la situation. "Je me demande," commença-t-il avec précaution, "si au fond tu n'es pas le genre de sorcier à faire les choses à la volée sans vraiment y penser. Les résultats semblent laisser croire que tu as soigneusement planifié chaque étape. Mais en réalité, tu te laissais imprudemment mener par le cours des événements." Izar vit un sourire narquois étirer sa bouche. "Et bien sûr, après que tout soit terminé, tu t'assois avec ton verre de whisky et tu réfléchis à comment faire en sorte que tout ceci paraisse planifié par toi depuis le début."

Voldemort lui adressa seulement un signe de tête. "Je suppose que tu ne le sauras jamais, mon enfant."

"Si," jura le jeune sorcier avec ferveur. "Un jour... un jour, je te percerai à jour." Il fit un pas vers Voldemort et continua lentement son avancée avant que celui-ci ne puisse le convaincre du contraire. "Mais tu n'as toujours pas répondu à ma question. Es-tu satisfait de ma loyauté ?"

Pendant un long moment, le Seigneur des Ténèbres considéra Izar. Ses doigts tapotaient le bas de son menton. "Je pense que tu connais la réponse, mon enfant."

Izar s'arrêta devant lui, ses genoux effleurant les siens. Il se tint bien droit, profitant d'être debout en présence de Voldemort pendant que celui-ci était assis. Bien sûr, le Seigneur des Ténèbres laissait paraître qu'il avait l'avantage malgré sa position actuelle.

L'héritier Black se pencha et plaça ses mains sur les accoudoirs. "Je pensais connaître la réponse à cette question lorsque j'ai perdu l'esprit face aux Détraqueurs pour toi. Ou encore, lorsque j'ai abandonné ma mortalité pour toi. Et si ces faits ne sont pas suffisamment criants, peut-être… lorsque je me suis éloigné de ma famille pour toi." Leurs visages n'étaient espacés que de quelques centimètres, leur regard plongé dans celui de l'autre. "J'ai fait beaucoup de sacrifices pour toi, des sacrifices que je sais ne _jamais_ pouvoir défaire, peu importe mes souhaits. Quand vas-tu commencer à voir que je te suis fidèle ? Que tu peux me faire confiance ?"

La réaction du Seigneur des Ténèbres fut aussi rapide que celle d'un serpent en colère. Ses mains tièdes se serrèrent vivement autour de sa gorge, le tirant tout près. À cause de l'angle, Izar fut obligé de regarder le mur par-dessus l'épaule de Voldemort pendant que celui-ci respirait son odeur et effleurait de ses lèvres la peau tendre de son cou.

"La confiance que je te porte n'est pas la même que celle que je donnerais à un Mangemort. Et ta loyauté n'est en aucun cas comparable à celle d'un simple partisan." Ses dents pincèrent la peau de son cou, toutefois pas assez fort pour faire couler le sang. "Ces tests, ces sacrifices étaient nécessaires. Même s'ils t'ont fait du mal."

Izar s'éloigna et serra douloureusement ses poignets jusqu'à ce qu'il le relâche. "Est-ce que j'ai ta confiance ?" répéta le jeune sorcier avec audace.

Le regard de Voldemort s'assombrit de manière sinistre. "Oui."

Malgré sa petite victoire de lui avoir fait admettre cela, ils savaient tous deux que sa confiance pouvait instantanément s'effondrer. Les yeux de Voldemort brillaient d'une lueur d'avertissement qui promettait des répercutions si Izar devait abuser de cette confiance ou la rompre.

Ce dernier n'avait aucunement l'intention de commettre cet acte.

"Tu es un criminel recherché," poursuivit Voldemort comme s'il n'avait pas confessé sa vulnérabilité.

Il était évident qu'il se sentait mal à l'aise avec le sujet et Izar ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Il avait aussi été gêné rien qu'à l'idée de _demander_ , mais il avait eu besoin de savoir que ces petits tests de loyauté n'auraient plus lieu. Certes, il y aurait toujours des défis, et Izar les attendrait avec impatience, mais il n'y aurait plus aucun test pour insulter sa personne ainsi que ses sacrifices passés.

"En dépit de ton impressionnante démonstration de pouvoir cette nuit-là, tu as commis une grave erreur."

Izar leva le menton, immédiatement sur ses gardes. "Pourquoi dis-tu cela ? Je n'avais pas d'autre choix. C'était soit divulguer mon statut de Mangemort, soit les laisser tous être dépossédés de leur magie."

"Je ne parle pas de ça mais de ta partie de chasse." En le voyant légèrement décontenancé, Voldemort sourit de manière menaçante. "Tu ne pensais tout de même pas que j'ignorais tes agissements ? Je savais que des Langues-de-plomb étaient "portés disparus" avant que le public ait la chance d'en être informé. Tu es parti traquer tous ceux qui avaient contribué à la création de l'invention. Le seul problème ? Tu as oublié le sorcier le plus important parmi ceux impliqués."

"Oran," Izar cracha son nom avec dégoût. "Il n'a aucun poids." Le jeune sorcier tourna le dos au Seigneur des Ténèbres, pleinement conscient du regard calculateur dirigé vers lui. La magie du mage noir chatouillait ses sens, ce qui était bienvenu tout comme une mise en garde. Toujours une mise en garde.

"Oran n'est qu'un garçon pathétique ayant besoin de figures puissantes telles que Dumbledore et Scrimgeour pour lui tenir la main," tenta Izar pour se défendre. Il détestait se sentir troublé par le commentaire de Voldemort. Et il détestait la vraie raison pour laquelle il n'avait pas encore assassiné Conner Oran. "Il avait besoin de l'aide des Langues-de-plomb pour l'invention. Envisager d'en fabriquer une autre l'effrayerait beaucoup trop."

"Tu voulais le garder pour la fin," murmura le Seigneur des Ténèbres. "Pour lui faire prendre conscience de la mort de ses collègues. Tu avais besoin de lui faire comprendre qu'il était le prochain. Une chose plutôt égoïste et enfantine à faire, Izar. D'autant plus qu'il était le cerveau derrière l'invention." Voldemort cherchait à l'intimider et tentait sans peine d'y parvenir.

C'était d'un ridicule... Après toutes les difficultés qu'Izar avait dû surmonter seul, ce dernier n'avait aucunement envie d'entendre l'opinion de Voldemort à ce sujet. "Ne me prends pas de haut," murmura-t-il d'une voix pernicieuse. Il lui fit face, trouvant peu de raisons de prendre à cœur ses paroles. "C'est plutôt hypocrite de ta part de me faire la leçon quant à mes plaisirs coupables. Après tout, c'est toi qui as l'esprit obsédé par la torture."

Dès qu'il eut prononcé ça, Izar se rendit compte que cela n'avait pas été la meilleure chose à dire. Il y avait des moments où il pouvait charrier Voldemort par rapport à ses faiblesses, mais avec le ton qu'il venait d'employer, cela avait été incroyablement irrespectueux. Malgré leur relation qui ne finissait pas d'évoluer et la confiance qui les unissait, Izar devait se rappeler que Voldemort était un Seigneur des Ténèbres ainsi que son Maître. Il lui fallait prendre conscience de certaines limites.

Et il venait d'en franchir une.

Des ombres semblèrent envelopper la silhouette de Voldemort alors que celui-ci se levait, le faisant paraître plus grand et plus sinistre que d'habitude. La magico-sensibilité d'Izar put distinguer son aura qui s'agitait furieusement autour de lui.

"Et _tu_ ne _me_ prendras plus jamais de haut," siffla l'homme de manière presque prophétique.

Izar pinça les lèvres avant de se retourner en signe de soumission. Il se demanda si Voldemort était simplement en colère parce qu'il venait de souligner l'une de ses véritables faiblesses. Il pensait probablement qu'il était invulnérable et refusait de se faire ainsi pointer du doigt.

Sa fascination pour la torture faisait également resurgir chez Izar ses préoccupations concernant la guerre et _leur_ avenir sans fin.

Il souhaitait aborder plusieurs sujets avec lui, mais le jeune sorcier avait beau savoir que les nuits pouvaient être longues, le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'avait pas vraiment la patience de tenir de longues conversations.

"C'est vrai que je voulais juste qu'il redoute mon arrivée," admit doucement Izar. "Mais je _finirai_ par l'atteindre. Je suis sûr que Lucius sera en mesure de découvrir où le Ministère retient Oran. Aucune barrière magique ne pourra m'arrêter." C'était peut-être l'arrogance qui s'exprimait à sa place, mais maintenant que sa magico-sensibilité était revenue, il serait facile de se débarrasser des boucliers.

Le rire sombre qui s'échappa du Seigneur des Ténèbres l'obligea à tourner la tête et à l'observer avec méfiance.

"Tu es hilarant, mon enfant," prononça Voldemort. "Penses-tu vraiment que je vais te permettre de quitter ma protection maintenant que tu es un criminel recherché ? Ta liberté n'existe plus. Chaque fois que tu voudras quitter ce manoir ou ma base, tu auras besoin de ma permission et essentiellement, de ma protection."

Et soudainement, l'indépendance et la liberté dont Izar avait tant joui au cours du mois passé lui furent arrachées. Il était de nouveau pris dans la toile de Voldemort, une toile qui formait quatre murs robustes autour de lui et empêcherait tout mouvement de sa part sans l'approbation de son geôlier.

Izar inclina la tête et commença doucement à ricaner. Ses gloussements se transformèrent progressivement en éclats de rire hystériques. "Je ne sais même pas pourquoi j'essaye avec toi," souffla-t-il à travers son fou rire. Il se sentait brusquement enfermé, ce qui provoquait chez lui un sentiment de claustrophobie. Le fait qu'il n'ait pas besoin d'oxygène mais ait du mal à respirer en disait long sur son état émotionnel et mental.

Incapable de rester plus longtemps dans la pièce, Izar passa devant Voldemort et sortit dans le couloir. Les ténèbres y résidant le consumèrent et il rendit les armes. Ses épaules s'affaissèrent et son cou se plia vers l'avant. Lentement, le monde se mit à tourner autour de lui et il plaça une main contre le couloir de pierre afin de se stabiliser. Bien qu'il se servait de l'ombre pour voiler son expression affaiblie, Izar savait que Voldemort, qui le suivait non loin derrière, serait témoin de sa détermination défaillante.

Est-ce que ce serait comme ça à partir de maintenant ? Les yeux du Seigneur des Ténèbres braqués sur lui à tout instant ?

 _Bien sûr que non._

Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez lui ? Juste parce qu'il était instable suite à la création de l'Horcruxe artificiel ne signifiait pas qu'il devait en perdre son bon sens.

Izar redressa les épaules et repoussa son mal-être. Tirer des réactions de Voldemort était ce pour quoi il vivait. Izar savait qu'il aurait autant d'indépendance qu'avant, tout simplement parce qu'il ferait en sorte que ce soit le cas. Voldemort pouvait essayer de le priver de sortie, mais l'héritier Black essaierait tout autant de s'échapper. Quitter discrètement le Manoir Malefoy ou la base du Seigneur des Ténèbres ne devrait pas être trop difficile. Il s'en assurerait.

Ses pas étaient silencieux alors qu'il gravissait l'escalier, souhaitant se rendre dans la chambre qui lui avait été assignée l'année dernière durant Yule. Les sorts de magie noire qu'Izar avait apposés sur Nagini l'attiraient de plus en plus à mesure qu'il approchait.

Le jeune sorcier avait décidé qu'il ne cacherait pas plus longtemps l'existence de Nagini à Voldemort juste parce qu'ils avaient eu un autre désaccord. Cet homme était un connard et il fallait s'y attendre. Dans tous les cas, Izar avait _besoin_ de se débarrasser de Nagini et il pourra ainsi aller directement se coucher après l'avoir présentée à Voldemort.

"Tu ne le mérites pas," souffla-t-il à l'ombre derrière lui. "Mais il serait plus prudent que tu reçoives ton cadeau le plus rapidement possible."

C'était un soulagement de voir qu'il se retrouvait dans la même chambre que celle de l'année dernière. Izar repéra sa malle au pied du grand lit. Dès que le mage noir eut passé la porte, il la referma avec un geste de sa baguette.

Voldemort resta silencieux tandis que le jeune Black s'agenouillait devant sa malle. Après avoir passé sa baguette devant les serrures, celles-ci se déverrouillèrent. Izar eut un sourire en coin, fier de lui-même lorsqu'il sentit le pouvoir d'attraction qu'exhalait Nagini se décupler. Si Voldemort l'avait aussi ressenti, il n'en fit pas part.

"Viens par ici," l'enjoignit-il. Izar souleva le panier et le tendit au Seigneur des Ténèbres, heureux d'avoir pensé à lui mettre un sortilège d'Extension, augmentant ainsi sa taille intérieure tout en rendant son contenu plus léger pour le porteur.

Voldemort examina le panier avec méfiance, refusant de le prendre. Il était évident qu'il pouvait sentir le pouvoir qui s'en écoulait. Ses yeux cramoisis remontèrent jusqu'au visage d'Izar avant de le scruter attentivement. Il fronça les sourcils et s'assit lentement sur le bord du lit avant de présenter ses mains en signe d'acceptation. "Ai-je besoin de me préparer ?"

Izar lui lança un regard mauvais. "Ouvre-le."

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres saisit le panier et le posa sur ses genoux. Il souleva prudemment le couvercle tandis qu'Izar observait avidement sa réaction.

Nagini, comme frustrée d'être restée enfermée dans sa cage toute la journée, bondit d'un coup. Les réflexes de Voldemort réagirent toutefois encore plus rapidement. Il referma sa main autour de sa gueule ouverte, la tenant fermement par le museau afin de contrôler ses mouvements. Tous deux se jaugèrent, leurs yeux séparés de seulement quelques centimètres. Le regard de Voldemort était intéressé, celui de Nagini circonspect.

"Un serpent," souffla-t-il avec un plaisir sournois. "Un serpent très attrayant." Ses narines se dilatèrent alors qu'il inhalait son odeur. "Elle est aussi la femelle que j'ai sentie sur toi."

Izar pressa son front contre la malle, exaspéré. "Imbécile," murmura-t-il en guise de gentille réprimande. "Est-ce tout ce que tu crois qu'elle est ?"

Voldemort lança un dernier coup d'œil critique à Nagini avant de la forcer à retourner dans le panier. Izar le regarda faire, amusé et inquiet à la fois pour sa santé mentale. Elle le foudroya d'un regard accusateur à travers sa cage avant que Voldemort ne repose le couvercle.

"Elle avait hâte de te parler." tenta-t-il pour la défendre.

"Cela peut attendre plus tard," coupa aussitôt Voldemort avant de se pencher et de le saisir par le col. Aussi vite qu'il avait stoppé Nagini, Voldemort souleva Izar du sol et ils se retrouvèrent tous deux sur le lit, le mage noir placé en dessous de lui.

Avant qu'Izar ait pu se rendre compte de quoi que soit, de longs doigts empoignèrent la racine de ses cheveux et tirèrent sa tête en arrière pour exposer sa gorge. Des lèvres se posèrent ensuite sur son cou de manière possessive.

"Elle est mon Horcruxe," répondit finalement Voldemort à sa précédente question. "C'est impressionnant. _Tu_ es impressionnant," murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque contre la peau de sa gorge humide de salive.

C'était une chose à laquelle Izar s'habituerait bien. Voldemort pouvait tout à fait continuer s'il le souhaitait...

Izar gémit doucement, ne s'étant jamais senti aussi euphorique qu'en cet instant. _Il_ se trouvait au dessus de _Voldemort_. Malheureusement pour lui ? Il ne parvenait pas à en être excité. L'épuisement pesait lourdement sur lui et ses yeux lui brûlaient, priant pour que quelque chose les soulage. Izar avait du mal à se montrer à la hauteur de la situation... une occasion qui ne se reproduirait probablement plus jamais, il le savait.

 _Avoir le contrôle_. Izar se trouvait là, au dessus d'un Seigneur des Ténèbres reconnaissant, et tout ce à quoi il pouvait penser était à quel point les oreillers à la tête du lit avaient l'air douillets.

Voldemort sembla prendre conscience de son manque d'excitation et échangea brusquement leur position. Son entrejambe était dur, pressée contre la jambe d'Izar. Celui-ci soupira de surprise, réfléchissant brièvement à leur nouvelle position.

C'était la première fois que Voldemort le surplombait complètement. Son poids était écrasant et sa posture criait dominance et possessivité. Si Izar le voulait, il aurait pu se débattre, mais se retrouva plutôt satisfait par leur position actuelle. Le matelas était incroyablement confortable sous lui…

Il ferma les yeux avec bonheur alors que Voldemort frottait son érection contre lui pour tenter de l'exciter.

Cette journée avait été un franc succès, pensa le jeune sorcier. Il était réapparu devant les Mangemorts après une longue et suspecte absence, avait tué l'un des derniers Langues-de-plomb ayant joué un rôle dans l'invention de Connor, avait fabriqué un Horcruxe que les sorciers de la Lumière tenteraient de retrouver et s'était plutôt bien défendu face au Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Avec ça à l'esprit, Izar tomba endormi.

{ ** **Death of Today**** }

"Black."

La voix qui l'appelait était suffisamment basse pour qu'Izar replonge dans un profond sommeil. Jusqu'à ce que la voix persiste…

" _Black !"_

Le dénommé se redressa brusquement, perplexe et ensommeillé. De la bave avait coulé au coin de sa bouche et sur la couverture. Il fixa pendant un moment son corps entièrement vêtu; sa robe était froissée et pliée. Ses chaussures étaient toujours à ses pieds alors que ceux-ci pendaient au bord du lit.

Et puis tout lui revint en mémoire.

Ses yeux se plissèrent à la vue de l'homme assis paresseusement sur la chaise à côté de son lit. Voldemort portait une nouvelle robe, preuve qu'il n'avait pas passé la nuit dans sa chambre et qu'un nouveau jour avait commencé. Nagini était drapée avec satisfaction autour de ses épaules, tout en ronronnant presque lorsqu'il se mit à caresser la zone sensible sous son menton. Tous deux le regardaient avec déplaisir, tous deux pour des raisons différentes.

"Je t'en prie," murmura Voldemort avec calme. "Invite-le donc à entrer. Je suis impatient d'entendre ce que le jeune M. Malefoy a à dire."

Izar s'assit et pressa ses paumes contre ses yeux. La journée ne promettait déjà rien de très bon. Se réveiller avec un Seigneur des Ténèbres mécontent _et_ un Malefoy désespéré ? Au moins, sa fatigue avait quelque peu diminué, le laissant seulement désorienté par son long repos qui avait duré jusque tard ce matin.

"Tant que tu te fais discret," rétorqua Izar d'un ton maussade. Le jeune sorcier se leva lentement de son lit lorsqu'un autre coup retentit contre la porte. Il ne savait pas s'il allait pouvoir recueillir suffisamment de patience pour supporter Drago Malefoy.

"Bon sang, Black, ouvre cette—"

Ayant confiance en Voldemort pour qu'il fasse profil bas, Izar ouvrit brusquement la porte et fusilla Malefoy du regard. "Je t'informe que tu as atteint ton objectif," siffla-t-il sombrement.

Drago jeta un rapide coup d'œil à son apparence générale avant d'entrer dans la pièce. "Qui est de ?" répliqua-t-il. "Réveiller ton cul paresseux ?"

"Non," objecta simplement Izar avant de fermer la porte. "Me convaincre que tu n'es qu'un gosse impossible à supporter."

Drago parcourut des yeux (de la même couleur que son père) la pièce. Heureusement, le Seigneur des Ténèbres et Nagini n'étaient nulle part en vue. Tout ce qu'il restait était un lit froissé, mais non défait. En le voyant, Izar ne put s'empêcher de se rappeler ce qui s'était passé la nuit dernière.

Il ne pouvait pas croire qu'il s'était endormi pendant que Voldemort essayait de l'exciter. Izar n'aurait pas dû laisser passer cette occasion. Il était _prêt_ à avoir des relations sexuelles. Et hier soir, le mage noir avait été suffisamment content de lui pour le laisser contrôler l'échange. Une chose était sûre, Voldemort allait être complètement intenable la prochaine fois qu'ils iraient aussi loin.

"Le sentiment est partagé," affirma Drago.

Le regard d'Izar se dirigea du lit vers le plus petit sorcier à côté de lui. Focalisant son attention sur ce dernier, le jeune Black put prendre conscience de son visage tourmenté. Même s'il le cachait bien, son œil affûté pouvait distinguer ses cernes, ses yeux injectés de sang, sa pâleur maladive… tout mettait en évidence sa détresse émotionnelle. Pour amplifier cela, son aura était terne, ne laissant s'échapper que quelques vagues de lumière désespérées avant de s'obscurcir à nouveau.

Izar se détourna lentement de lui, faisant semblant de n'avoir rien remarqué. Il était partagé entre dire à Malefoy qu'ils devraient discuter plus tard, en privé, mais une autre partie de lui se fichait complètement de ce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres allait entendre.

"De quoi voulais-tu me parler ?" lui demanda-t-il, toute mauvaise humeur ayant disparu de son ton. "Est-ce que ça a un lien avec ce dont Daphné voulait me parler la nuit dernière ?"

Un soupir fatigué s'échappa de la bouche de Drago alors qu'il se saisissait d'un bibelot sur la table. Izar l'étudia attentivement et le vit pincer les lèvres.

"Je ne voulais pas en arriver là. Mais je n'avais pas d'autre choix. Daphné m'a convaincu que tu m'aiderais."

"J'aiderai si je le peux," répondit Izar d'un air sceptique. "Si je sais de quoi il en retourne."

Drago continua de lui faire face tout en retraçant du doigt les tourbillons noirs qui ornaient le bibelot en verre. "Le Seigneur des Ténèbres m'a confié une tâche."

Izar se redressa immédiatement, prêt à intervenir, mais Malefoy poursuivit.

"Elle a pour but de prouver ma valeur, ma loyauté. Si je réussis, je serai promu Mangemort du Deuxième Cercle. _Il_ a dit ça. Il a dit que je deviendrais alors suffisamment méritant si j'étais en mesure de mener à bien cette tâche. Je ferai un jour partie du Premier Cercle, comme mon père." Drago se retourna et regarda Izar avec une passion féroce. "Je souhaite cela plus que tout, Black."

Il y avait deux types de Mangemorts. Des personnes comme Lucius, les Lestrange et Izar qui étaient cruelles -violents- et à qui il manquait une partie de leur santé mentale. Et puis il y avait les autres Mangemorts qui suivaient le courant parce qu'ils pensaient que c'était ce que l'on attendait d'eux ou parce qu'ils voulaient rentrer dans le moule, un moule où les parias pouvaient se sentir les bienvenus. Drago correspondait à ce dernier. Il voulait que son père ait une haute opinion de lui.

"Vraiment ?" murmura doucement Izar. "Ne penses-tu pas que ton père désire ça plus que toi ?"

Drago le fixa avant de reposer brusquement le bibelot. "Je savais que tu ne m'aiderais pas. J'ai été bête de venir ici. Oublie ça, Black."

Le dénommé leva les yeux, faisant preuve de la plus grande patience possible avant de se pencher et de le retenir par le poignet. "Arrête de t'apitoyer, Malefoy," gronda-t-il. "J'ai dit que je t'aiderais après avoir eu connaissance de la situation. Tu ne m'as encore rien expliqué."

Izar n'évoquerait pas l'implication de Drago avec les Mangemorts. Il ferait un politicien très impressionnant, mais son unique objectif semblait être de faire bonne impression au sein de l'armée des Mangemorts.

Drago soupira entre ses dents et lui offrit un regard plein de mépris. "Il veut que je trouve un moyen qui permettra aux Mangemorts de s'introduire dans Poudlard."

Izar relâcha son poignet, la surprise gelant ses pensées durant un bref instant. Voldemort serait très probablement furieux à l'idée qu'il parle à quelqu'un de la mission qui lui a été confiée. Toutefois, il était évident qu'au vu de son état, le jeune Malefoy ne gérait pas ça très bien.

"En fait, il y a deux armoires," poursuivit-il. "Qui créent un passage entre deux endroits—"

"L'Armoire à Disparaître," compléta Izar, se rappelant avoir lu sur le sujet dans l'un de ses livres. Malefoy lui lança un regard dédaigneux pour avoir trouvé si facilement la réponse. Il ne s'en formalisa pas. "C'est une idée plutôt brillante. Où se situe-t-elle dans Poudlard ? Dumbledore ne l'a pas retirée ?"

Malefoy baissa les yeux et tira sur sa robe. "L'une se trouve dans la salle sur demande et l'autre chez Barjow et Beurk. Le directeur ne réalise pas son importance, pas encore." Son regard remonta jusqu'à lui, toujours avec le même désespoir peint sur ses traits. "J'ai _tout_ essayé. Chaque fois que j'y mets un animal ou un objet, il me revient mort ou... ou détruit." Ses paupières étaient écarquillées, révélant d'autant plus le blanc de ses yeux, ce qui lui donnait une allure dérangée.

Izar cligna des yeux avant de rire doucement. Son rire n'aurait pas dû passer la barrière de ses lèvres, mais c'est ce qui se produisit tout de même et Malefoy pu l'entendre avec clarté.

"Tu penses que c'est _drôle_ ?"

"En vérité, non," répondit Izar qui tentait de se contrôler. Il lui tourna le dos et exprima son amusement en souriant au mur du fond. Malefoy était clairement sur les nerfs. Il n'y avait aucun mal avec le fait qu'il trouvait ça comique. "J'admets que je ne connais pas toutes les propriétés de l'Armoire à Disparaître. Il faudrait que je me penche dessus. Mais il semblerait qu'il y ait des problèmes de réception du côté de chez Barjow et Beurk s'il te renvoie l'objet, ou alors cela pourrait être dû à l'Armoire de Poudlard au moment où elle le transfère chez Beurk."

Izar était juste en train de penser à voix haute, se demandant s'il était possible de l'aider s'il ne pouvait pas jeter un œil à l'Armoire.

"Seras-tu en mesure de m'aider ?" s'enquit en même temps Drago.

 _Bon garçon_. Il était sorti de son abattement et exhibait maintenant le masque typique des sang-purs, marque de fabrique de Lucius. Et pourtant… il y avait autre chose qui transparaissait dans sa voix. Quelque chose qu'Izar pouvait identifier comme de l'hésitation.

"Possible," entama-t-il, "je pourrais peut-être me rendre chez Barjow et Beurk pour regarder ça de plus près avec toi. Mais…" Il se retourna et plissa des yeux dans sa direction. "Seulement si tu me dis ce qui te dérange encore."

Drago se redressa et éructa, "Je ne vois pas ce que tu racontes."

Izar fit un pas en avant. "Je pense que si. Autrement, si tu ne me dis rien, tu peux directement retourner voir notre Maître et l'informer que tu ne peux pas accomplir la tâche qu'il t'a confiée. Je suis sûr qu'il sera ravi de—"

"Tu es comme Bella," lui reprocha Malefoy. "Vous partagez cette même façade mais vous avez tous deux ce côté _peste_ caché derrière l'éclat de folie."

"Eh bien, eh bien," entonna doucement Izar. "C'est une chose de m'accuser d'être une peste, c'en est une autre de permettre à ta jalousie de déteindre sur ta pensée." Il agita la main avec dédain face au regard indigné de Drago. "Parfois, je me dis que ça aurait été plus logique que tu sois du côté de ma famille. Si nous avions pu échanger nos places..." Le jeune sorcier se tut, se demandant comment aurait été sa vie si Lily avait couché avec Lucius au lieu de Regulus.

Mais il repoussa rapidement cette pensée.

Bien que Drago se serait bien intégré aux côtés de Regulus et Sirius tout comme Izar avec Lucius, tous deux portaient très bien leur fardeau. Izar avec la folie des Black, Drago avec la surprotection de ses parents.

Malefoy secoua la tête, comme pour dissiper toute confusion. "Tu es ridicule, Black. Je ne sais pas du tout de quoi tu parles. Encore une fois."

Izar sourit et passa devant lui avant de se diriger vers la porte. "Je fais seulement remarquer que tu n'obtiendras pas mon aide si tu ne me dis pas ce qui te dérange vraiment, à part le fait de ne pas réussir à réparer l'Armoire à Disparaître." S'appuyant contre la porte, l'héritier Black lui adressa un sourire espiègle. "Les insultes ne te mèneront nulle part."

Comme prévu, Drago s'énerva. Celui-ci était impétueux et trop gâté, ce qui contrastait avec sa lutte pour paraître confiant et sans défaut. Izar savait combien Lucius l'avait mal élevé. Il énumère tout ce que son fils _devrait_ être, et pourtant, dans l'intimité de leur maison, ses parents le gâtaient constamment, le transformant en un sorcier qui possédait tout mais ne savait tirer des leçons de ses erreurs et de ses échecs.

"Je veux…" le jeune Malefoy prit une profonde inspiration et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. "Poudlard est ma maison lorsque je ne suis pas au Manoir. Je voudrais juste que tu demandes au Seigneur des Ténèbres d'épargner le château, ainsi que peut-être la majorité des étudiants..."

Izar pouvait voir que l'inquiétude de ne pas pouvoir réparer l'Armoire à Disparaître n'était pas ce qui le contrariait. C'était l'attaque en elle-même, ce qui se passerait une fois que l'Armoire fonctionnerait.

"Ça m'intrigue," murmura le jeune Black. "Que tu puisses te soucier du sort des étudiants que tu jurais détester." Son poing se serra autour de la poignée de porte alors qu'il observait Drago avec attention. Les ombres qui hantaient son regard avaient dû être remarquées par d'autres. Izar devait admettre que tout adolescent de dix-sept ans dans sa position aurait tous les droits de réagir de la même manière. Ils étaient des enfants, certes des enfants de sorciers noirs, mais des enfants tout de même. La mort et la destruction ne représentaient pas quelque chose de facile à endurer.

"Est-ce le corps étudiant que tu souhaites sauver ? Ou une personne en particulier qui ne soutient pas le côté obscur ?" pressa Izar tout en observant sa réaction.

Malefoy inclina la tête. "Ne me force pas à répondre à ça."

Cela confirmait ses soupçons. La seule question était de savoir _qui_ il voulait sauver. Izar se souvint que Drago entretenait tout particulièrement une haine envers la sang-de-bourbe Granger de Serdaigle et bien sûr, Weasley. Cette aversion féroce pouvait-elle être une façon pour lui de dissimuler ce qu'il ressentait vraiment ?

"Tu sais que je ne peux rien exiger du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Pourquoi penses-tu que je peux le faire changer d'avis si c'est son souhait d'anéantir Poudlard ?" Izar décida de ne pas insister sur le sujet de ses désirs enfouis.

"S'il y a bien un Mangemort qui peut parler ouvertement au Seigneur des Ténèbres, c'est toi," répliqua Malefoy. "Il a des putains d'étoiles dans les yeux quand il te voit. Tu es son favori. Penses-tu honnêtement que je suis à ce point stupide pour ne pas le remarquer ?"

"Je suis las de tout ça," souffla Izar. "Je t'informerai quand nous partirons pour Barjow et Beurk. À présent, tu es libre de partir."

Avant qu'il n'ouvre la porte pour que Drago puisse sortir, celui-ci s'arrêta juste devant lui. Une main chaude se posa sur son poing froid. "Tu n'es pas aussi cruel et froid que tu aimerais le croire." Drago se pencha plus près, essayant en vain de se rajouter quelques centimètres afin d'être à la même hauteur d'yeux que lui. "Je sais que tu as tes sorciers et sorcières préférés et que tu ferais n'importe quoi pour les protéger. Complexe du héros, je présume. Et même si je ne suis probablement pas dans la même catégorie qu'eux, je sais que tu as un petit faible pour moi malgré tout. Et j'espère ne jamais rien faire qui pourrait entacher ça. J'apprécie ton aide."

Il recula après avoir retiré sa main. Izar se recomposa rapidement et ouvrit la porte, se demandant s'il n'y avait pas plus à l'héritier Malefoy que ce qu'il pensait à l'origine. Ce dernier était à l'aube de l'âge adulte et avait déjà perdu une partie de son innocence. Peut-être que dans quelques années, Izar pourrait réévaluer le vrai personnage de Drago Malefoy et voir davantage chez lui un jeune Lucius plutôt qu'un héritier pourri gâté.

De l'autre côté de la porte, le jeune Black pu apercevoir un homme aux mêmes cheveux blonds. "Je ne sais pas combien d'interactions avec les Malefoy je vais réussir à supporter ce matin…" commenta-t-il sèchement, plus heureux de voir Lucius que véritablement ennuyé.

Ledit Lucius gratifia son fils d'un regard appuyé alors que celui-ci quittait la pièce avant de remonter rapidement le couloir. "Malheureusement, je ne suis pas venu ici pour te parler," murmura l'homme qui se retourna vers Izar et examina son état de désarroi d'un œil suspicieux. "Quelqu'un souhaite s'entretenir avec toi. J'ai essayé désespérément de le faire quitter ma propriété, mais il insiste..."

L'expression d'Izar s'assombrit lorsque Sirius, vêtu de son uniforme d'Auror, apparut dans son champ de vision. Il lui adressa un petit sourire qui n'atteignit cependant pas ses yeux. "Hey, gamin."

"Sirius," salua-t-il en retour avec une certaine hostilité. Ses faux yeux gris-vert se verrouillèrent sur Malefoy père. "Merci, Lucius." C'était censé sonner comme un renvoi, mais celui-ci ne bougea pas.

"Je n'apprécie pas l'influence qu'a le cabot sur toi et ton père," murmura-t-il sombrement, ses yeux froids comme la glace scrutant attentivement Sirius. "J'ai accepté de lui montrer que tu te portais bien uniquement parce qu'il menaçait de ramener un groupe d'Aurors. Mais je n'ai pas consenti à une conversation entre vous deux."

Izar aurait bien voulu être là pour les voir se disputer. Ce qu'il n'appréciait pas, c'était qu'on le surveille constamment et qu'on le babysitte. "Je respecte ta position en tant que Lord Malefoy, Lucius, et le fait que tu as un total contrôle sur ce qui se déroule dans l'enceinte de tes protections magiques. Si tu penses que Sirius doit être mis à la porte, n'hésite pas à le faire. Sinon, j'aimerais te demander de m'autoriser quelques minutes seul avec lui."

Sirius s'appuyait contre l'embrasure de la porte et observait attentivement leur échange. Comme Drago, son oncle montrait des signes d'anxiété. La graine du doute qu'Izar avait plantée dans son esprit avait dû germer. Et le fait qu'il soit venu à sa rencontre plutôt que l'inverse était la preuve qu'il avait réussi à le manipuler.

"J'aimerais plus que tout pouvoir t'accorder cela," répondit Lucius en jetant un bref coup d'œil au couloir. "Cependant, notre Maître m'a spécifiquement ordonné d'escorter M. Black hors des lieux une fois qu'il t'aura vu. Pas plus tard. D'autres Aurors encerclant le périmètre auraient bien voulu fouiller mon manoir car ils sont à ta recherche mais M. Black les a convaincus qu'il pouvait s'en charger lui-même." Lucius grimaça. "Comment il a réussi ce coup sans heurts me dépasse."

Il n'aurait pas dû être surpris que le Seigneur des Ténèbres soit derrière tout ça. Maintenant qu'il avait sa magico-sensibilité d'active, Izar ne pouvait plus sentir Voldemort dans ou proche de la pièce. Quand était-il parti ? C'était stupide de sa part de ne pas avoir continué à le surveiller. Et par la barbe de Merlin, le Seigneur des Ténèbres était impossible...

"J'ai vraiment besoin de te parler," les interrompit Sirius. "A propos de nous. De Regulus et de Lily... c'est d'une importance capitale."

Izar les considéra tous deux, remarquant que Lucius se rapprochait lentement de Sirius, prêt à utiliser la force si nécessaire. Le jeune sorcier soupira, tourna les talons et commença à se déshabiller. Malefoy émit un bruit marquant son désaccord mais il ne lui accorda aucune attention tandis qu'il ôtait sa robe froissée pour la remplacer par une robe à capuche noire. Espérons que les coutures argentées suffiraient à satisfaire le regard acerbe de son hôte en matière de mode.

"Je vais l'escorter hors des lieux, Lucius."

Le dénommé amorça un geste pour contester mais tint sa langue. Après s'être incliné sèchement, Lucius s'éloigna. Il était plutôt protecteur envers Izar, n'avait jamais aimé Regulus et pensait que ce dernier avait une influence néfaste sur lui.

"Ce n'est qu'un connard prétentieux," grogna Sirius qui le suivit des yeux avec une grimace. "Ils te traitent comme un prisonnier, Izar. Je ne comprends pas comment tu peux tolérer ça."

Izar sortit de sa chambre et prit Sirius par le coude, le conduisant dans le couloir. Bien que ce soit le milieu de matinée, la lumière du soleil n'avait pas atteint les profondeurs du manoir. "Et je ne comprendrai jamais pourquoi tu persistes à soutenir un homme dont la morale est aussi ridée que ses couilles."

Sirius n'eut d'autre choix que de suivre son neveu. Il caressa son début de barbe avec son bras opposé, un sourire taquin collé au visage. "Remarque, je ne suis pas différent de toi là-dessus, gamin."

"Les plaisanteries mises à part, pourquoi es-tu venu ici, Sirius ?" le sollicita Izar alors qu'il guidait son oncle à travers le couloir sombre et silencieux. Les invités politiques séjournant au Manoir Malefoy pour la fête de Yule étaient probablement déjà debout, savourant un copieux petit-déjeuner dans la grande salle pendant que les Mangemorts se réunissaient à nouveau dans le jardin.

Le visage de Sirius se décomposa et il regarda piteusement le couloir. "Je ne veux pas que tu penses que ta famille entière t'a abandonné. Regulus est plutôt chamboulé, Izar. Il est de retour à Grimmaurd pour surveiller Aiden et son humeur ne s'est pas améliorée depuis son réveil."

"Tu lui rends visite. C'est bien. Et moi qui pensais que tu avais laissé tomber ta famille."

Sirius saisit soudainement Izar par les épaules et le poussa contre le mur. Il essaya de ne pas révéler son amusement mais un petit sourire narquois étira sa bouche quand il vit à quel point Sirius paraissait vexé.

"Je te l'ai dit, la famille est importante pour moi. Il est vrai que j'avais peut-être besoin qu'on me remette les pendules à l'heure ce matin-là au Ministère, mais je veux que tu comprennes que toi et Regulus compterez toujours beaucoup pour moi. Je ne sais pas comment te faire comprendre que je t'aime et que Regulus ferait n'importe quoi pour toi. Il ne pouvait pas partir en cavale avec toi parce qu'il devait prétexter son innocence au cas où cela aurait été avantageux pour toi plus tard."

"Je ne veux pas parler de Regulus," déclara Izar. "Je veux parler de _toi_. Et pourquoi, exactement, tu es ici."

Sirius relâcha un sifflement frustré avant de se détourner. L'homme posa une main sur sa tête tout en détaillant les portraits accrochés au mur. "Tu devrais savoir que ta famille t'aime. Je ne veux pas que Bellatrix soit la seule Black dans ta vie. Avec la folie des Black nous menaçant chaque jour, il est peu judicieux que tu côtoies quelqu'un d'aussi instable qu'elle. Bellatrix ne fera que faire ressortir le pire en toi."

Izar resta appuyé contre le mur, intrigué par la façon dont les choses se passaient avec Sirius. Et pourtant, il y avait aussi la culpabilité. Une sorte de culpabilité étrange qu'il n'avait encore _jamais_ ressentie. Sirius a toujours été un sorcier fier. Mais le voir si désemparé tordait quelque chose dans sa poitrine. Mais seulement légèrement.

"Si je dois faire des sacrifices pour te montrer mon soutien, alors je le ferai," continua Sirius, retirant sa main de son front avant de se tourner vers Izar. "Je ne rejoindrai jamais les Mangemorts de mon plein gré. Mais je suis prêt à agir en devenant ton espion personnel. Je ne suis pas d'accord avec Dumbledore et Rufus est devenu trop avide de pouvoir. Jedusor n'est pas plus préférable, mais je _te_ soutiens. Je pense que tu peux faire en sorte que cela marche entre nous."

"Tu serais prêt à espionner pour moi ?" murmura doucement son neveu.

Sirius surveilla de nouveau le couloir, à cran. "Je dois partir, Izar. Mais nous avons encore beaucoup de choses sur lesquelles il faut que l'on discute. Lily et James… ils aimeraient aussi te parler."

L'évocation des Potter aurait dû le rebuter, mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Lily et James étaient des personnes plutôt agréables à certains moments et cela pourrait s'avérer utile pour le côté obscur. "Quand voudrais-tu que l'on se rencontre ?" souffla-t-il. "La Chasse se tiendra demain soir et mon absence sera remarquée. Que dirais-tu de la nuit du surlendemain ?" Il s'assura de passer en revue les environs afin de détecter toute éventuelle aura magique.

Personne n'était près.

"Ça irait. À dix heures du soir ? La boutique de glaces Florian Fortarôme serait probablement l'endroit idéal. Tous les foyers sont surveillés ces derniers temps, se réunir en public sera probablement la meilleure solution. Un simple déguisement suffira."

Izar hocha la tête, réfléchissant déjà à comment il allait réussir à sortir du Manoir Malefoy.

Sirius se mit à remonter précipitamment le couloir avant qu'il puisse suggérer un autre lieu de rencontre. Néanmoins, il n'allait pas le laisser partir sans une mise en garde.

"Sirius," appela-t-il dans son dos. Le dénommé se retourna comme prévu. "J'ai un semblant de confiance en toi. Retiens simplement que si tu tentes quoi que ce soit, je n'hésiterai pas..." Izar se tut, le but de cet avertissement évident.

Sirius garda la tête baissée pendant un moment, les épaules tremblantes et les poings serrés. "Cela me fait mal d'entendre ça. Mais je comprends." Ses yeux gris nuageux remontèrent jusqu'à lui. "Je comprends."

Offrant un signe d'adieu, Sirius se retourna.

La moitié de son visage dans l'ombre, Izar regarda son oncle s'en aller, un sourire angoissant tordant son visage. Alors qu'il se sentait rassuré d'avoir réussi à changer Sirius, ses pensées étaient principalement tournées vers sa prochaine confrontation avec Voldemort. Ce serait une bataille d'esprit et le jeune sorcier avait la ferme intention de gagner cette fois-ci.

Rencontrer James, Lily et Sirius n'était pas tant une question de vouloir entendre ce qu'ils avaient à dire, c'était surtout le fait qu'il allait à nouveau pouvoir contester Voldemort et son emprise sur lui.

Et Izar avait une bonne idée de par où commencer.

{ ** **Death of Today**** }

Sa main ridée caressa sa longue barbe et ses yeux bleus se rétrécirent tandis qu'il réfléchissait.

"Ce que vous me dites est une accusation très grave, pourtant remarquablement instructive."

"Ce n'est pas une accusation quand c'est la vérité," murmura amèrement l'homme en face de Dumbledore. "Izar Black _est_ un vampire. Je vous ai apporté ma preuve. Peu de gens savaient que Black était parti en France avec son propre groupe de Mangemorts. Là-bas, il a défié Acelin Morel. Et nous savons tous deux quelle créature il était avant sa mort. Reconnaissez-le. Black a échoué dans sa tentative d'assassinat, ce qui ne peut que signifier qu'il s'est retrouvé à l'autre bout de ses crocs."

Dumbledore s'adossa à son fauteuil. Il regarda longuement Fumseck assoupi, trouvant chez son plumage doré et rouge quelque chose d'apaisant. "Mais l'autre preuve…" Dumbledore se tourna vers son invité. "Êtes-vous certain de la véracité des faits rapportés par cette source ?"

La silhouette sombre se pencha en avant et croisa ses mains devant son visage. "Il reste possible que Black ne soit pas un vampire, oui. Mais j'en doute fort."

"Pour une quelconque raison, Tom a fait du jeune M. Black son bras droit." Dumbledore fit une pause, son esprit essayant de reconstituer le puzzle qui lui était présenté. Certes, c'était l'un des casse-têtes les plus difficiles sur lesquels il avait dû se pencher. À chaque fois qu'il s'agissait de Tom Jedusor, Albus avait toujours du mal à élucider ce que celui-ci était en train de comploter.

"Le Seigneur des Ténèbres aime garder Black à portée de regard, mais il aime aussi garder une certaine distance. En public."

"Ce qui est surprenant vu que Tom est un sorcier possessif." Dumbledore suivit du regard un motif tourbillonnant sur sa propre robe. "M. Black est un prodige," annonça-t-il. "Il a un esprit très vif et observateur pour une personne de son âge. Et les quelques fois où j'ai pu échanger avec lui, je l'ai trouvé plutôt charmant et amusant. Il n'est donc pas surprenant que Tom ait fini par l'apprécier. Dans un sens, Izar Black ressemble beaucoup à lui." Le vieil homme soupira tristement. "Cependant, je remarque un manque de sadisme chez M. Black, contrairement à Tom. Vous dites qu'il est plutôt modéré concernant la torture ?"

L'homme acquiesça. "En effet, il n'aime pas la torture. Mais ne vous méprenez pas, Albus. Vous ne pouvez pas le détourner de l'obscurité. Lorsqu'il est confronté à un adversaire qui se sert de tous les moyens possibles pour se défendre, il rivalise avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres, comme personne n'a pu le faire auparavant."

"Je ne comptais pas faire ça," Dumbledore secoua la tête. "J'essaye simplement de mesurer sa valeur. C'est moi qui ai tenté de convaincre Rufus d'assigner M. Black au groupe de travail sur l'invention des Langues-de-plomb afin de pouvoir se débarrasser de lui. Au lieu de cela, Rufus a voulu s'amuser avec lui et l'a obligé à assister à la souffrance de ses collègues Mangemorts."

Il tapota ses doigts sur le bureau. Izar Black était un sorcier qu'il ne pouvait pas garder en vie, malgré le fait qu'il n'avait pas encore un trop mauvais comportement à l'égard de ceux qui étaient plus faibles que lui. Le garçon était dangereux entre les mains de Tom, surtout parce que ce dernier savait comment tirer de lui son plein potentiel.

"J'essaie de déterminer pourquoi Tom s'intéresse particulièrement à lui. N'y a-t-il que l'esprit de M. Black qui a de la valeur ou bien y a-t-il autre chose que nous ne connaissons pas ?" D'ailleurs, combien de fois un prodige avait désiré s'associer à un Seigneur des Ténèbres ? "Peu importe, M. Black est une cible dangereuse sur laquelle nous devons concentrer nos efforts. Bien que j'ai du mal à y croire moi-même, perdre M. Black pourrait paralyser Tom pendant un bon moment."

"Izar Black n'est qu'un seul individu. Croyez-vous vraiment qu'il représente un si grand atout pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres ?"

Dumbledore émit un bruit de gorge, son attention se tournant vers le plateau en argent couvert de bonbons au citron. Il se pencha vers celui-ci et poussa du doigt les bonbons qui ne l'attiraient pas. "Oui. Je pense vraiment que Tom dépend de Black dans une certaine mesure. Est-ce que je pense que sa mort fera s'écrouler le côté obscur ? Non, bien sûr que non. Mais il faudra beaucoup de temps à Tom pour rebâtir sa stratégie et se remettre de la perte de son bras droit. "

"Ah," Dumbledore attrapa le plus gros bonbon de la pile et se repositionna confortablement dans son fauteuil. Il le roula entre ses longs doigts et le fixa pensivement. "Tuer Black sera un véritable défi, mais maintenant que nous sommes au courant de son immortalité, nous pourrons trouver une méthode qui fonctionnera."

Le directeur plaça le bonbon au citron dans sa bouche et ferma les yeux. _Immortalité_. Albus mâcha durement sa friandise alors qu'il commençait à spéculer sur Izar Black et Tom Jedusor. Était-il possible que Black était déjà immortel avant son affrontement contre Morel ? Si c'était le cas, quelqu'un avait dû lui transmettre la malédiction de l'immortalité.

Tom…

Tom ne pouvait pas être un vampire, si ?

Non, bien sûr que non. Quelle pensée idiote. Tom Jedusor considérait les créatures comme inférieures. Les vampires possédaient trop de faiblesses et étaient faciles à tuer. Il ne se risquerait pas à devenir une cible aussi facile.

"Maintenant que Tom a finalement pris le titre de Seigneur des Ténèbres, je pense qu'il est temps de commencer à rechercher ses Horcruxes une fois de plus." Dumbledore ouvrit un œil et regarda l'homme assis devant son bureau. "Avez-vous une idée de par où commencer, Severus ?"

Le dénommé esquissa un rictus. "Je n'ai pas le temps de courir après des objets cachés, Albus. Tant que vous n'aurez pas vraiment besoin de moi, je serai dans mon laboratoire."

Dumbledore le regarda partir, ne se préoccupant pas de l'atmosphère pesante qui régnait toujours dans son bureau. Il laissa son esprit vagabonder brièvement vers Tom Jedusor et Izar Black avant qu'un autre bonbon au citron n'accapare son attention.


	24. Partie II Chapitre 24

****Chapitre 24****

La première chose qu'il lui fallait afin de pouvoir se délivrer de l'emprise de Voldemort et rencontrer les Potter ?

Une diversion.

Une diversion, bien qu'élémentaire et prévisible, était exactement ce dont Izar avait besoin pour duper le Seigneur des Ténèbres et quitter les protections magiques des Malefoy. Cependant, elle devait être crédible. Il devait faire mine de focaliser toute son attention sur celle-ci sans que Voldemort soupçonne une raison cachée.

"Bonjour mon cœur," murmura Izar à son oreille ce matin-là.

Les cils de Daphné battirent sur ses joues rougies avant qu'elle n'ouvre grand les yeux pour le fusiller du regard. "Je ne me souviens pas que vous m'ayez un jour saluée de manière si appropriée, M. Black." Malgré ses efforts pour dissimuler son amusement, un sourire étira ses lèvres maquillées. "Assieds-toi s'il te plaît." Elle tira la chaise vide à côté d'elle. "Si le Premier Cercle te laisse tranquille aujourd'hui." Elle jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule, en direction de l'étage des Premiers Cercles.

Izar venait juste de faire son entrée dans l'arrière-cour après le départ de Sirius, l'esprit préoccupé par son plan de manipulation. Il ignora délibérément Voldemort, trop mécontent de lui pour établir un contact visuel.

"As-tu vu le serpent du Seigneur des Ténèbres ?" poursuivit Daphné, sa raison lui disant probablement de détourner le regard de Voldemort et de Nagini mais ses yeux étant incapables d'obéir. "Il est... incroyablement grand et effrayant. Non pas que j'ai quelque chose contre les serpents." Elle tourna rapidement la tête, gênée.

"Non, je ne l'ai pas vu," répondit nonchalamment Izar qui faisait actuellement l'objet de nombreux regards curieux et inquisiteurs.

"Contente de voir que tu nous honores de ta majestueuse présence, Black," prononça Pansy Parkinson d'une voix traînante. "Inimaginable que tu puisses tomber si bas au point de t'installer avec les Mangemorts du Troisième Cercle." Elle était gracieusement assise de l'autre côté de la table, aux côtés d'un Drago Malefoy silencieux et ennuyé.

"Pansy," intervint rapidement Daphné. "N'es-tu pas attendue quelque part ?"

La dénommée soupira, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. "Ma place est ici, contrairement à d'autres."

Izar tendit la main et saisit le bras de Daphné avant qu'elle ne lance une autre réplique. À la place, le jeune Black offrit à Parkinson un grand sourire alors qu'il se penchait au dessus de la table. "Tu es plus que bienvenue, Pansy. En vérité, je suis _ravi_ par ta présence. Je ne t'ai pas vue depuis nos jours à Poudlard, quand tu n'étais déjà que vanité et arrogance."

Cela eu l'effet escompté. Pansy resta crispée pendant quelques secondes et défia Izar d'un regard noir. Ce dernier le lui rendit, plus amusé qu'insulté par son obstination. Finalement, elle repoussa sa chaise et se dirigea avec colère vers une autre table occupée par de jeunes Mangemorts. Izar remarqua qu'il y avait très peu d'étudiants de Poudlard dans le lot. En fait, il était lui-même le plus jeune et il semblerait que le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'avait pas marqué d'autres adolescents depuis.

C'était logique. Il n'existait plus d'autres étudiants Serpentards dont les parents étaient de fidèles Mangemorts.

"Brillant, Izar," commenta Daphné. "Maintenant, si tu pouvais juste nous débarrasser de Malefoy."

"Ne sois pas stupide," glissa-t-il. "Il est la raison pour laquelle je suis assis ici." Izar s'appuya contre sa chaise et tapota la table nappée du bout des doigts. "Drago est venu me voir ce matin. Je suis sûr que tu es au courant de ce dont nous avons parlé." Il remarqua l'éclat qui brilla dans les yeux de la jeune femme.

Alors elle savait. Est-ce que cela voulait dire que Drago et Daphné s'étaient rapprochés ? Son plan fonctionnait-il donc ?

Drago se pencha en avant, ses yeux couleur mercure balayant la zone autour d'eux. "Tu penses vraiment qu'il est sage de parler de ça ici ? Tu ne comprends donc pas, Black, que je voudrais que cela reste strictement entre nous trois ? Si quelqu'un d'autre venait à le découvrir..."

Izar eut un petit rire, pas le moins du monde soucieux. Mais ce que Malefoy ignorait, c'était qu'il _voulait_ que le Seigneur des Ténèbres remarque leur conversation et devienne méfiant. Une petite partie de lui se sentit légèrement coupable d'utiliser Drago de la sorte pour piéger Voldemort, mais il étouffa avec facilité ce sentiment.

"Alors je te suggère de te pencher et de baisser encore plus le ton, Drago. Pendant que tu y es, continue de surveiller les environs, cela ne fait absolument pas louche," articula-t-il sèchement. "Tes actions te trahissent. Quiconque ayant les idées claires saura que nous discutons de quelque chose d'important avec seulement un regard dans notre direction."

Malefoy siffla entre ses lèvres entrouvertes et s'adossa contre sa chaise, feignant la nonchalance.

"Mieux," approuva Daphné.

"Comme si tu étais qualifiée pour apporter ton jugement, Greengrass."

Izar les ignora quand il aperçut un visage familier. Ou plutôt, un visage qui avait mûri au cours de l'année.

Théodore Nott. Ce même Serpentard qu'il avait aidé à se venger de l'emprisonnement de son père. Nott Senior avait été placé à Azkaban l'année dernière après avoir été retrouvé en possession d'artefacts noirs. Izar avait accepté sa requête et avait mis la main sur Appleton, l'homme qui avait condamné son père à deux ans d'emprisonnement. Cette mission ne représentait pas son plus grand succès, mais il s'en rappelait toujours très bien.

Malheureusement, Nott Senior était en phase terminale et était décédé à Azkaban peu de temps après. Depuis sa mort, Izar avait clairement pu voir le visage de Théodore perdre ses traits juvéniles. Son père et sa mère n'étant plus là, ce dernier avait dû endosser le rôle de chef de famille. D'après ce qu'il avait entendu, Théodore avait abandonné ses études pour travailler au sein du Ministère.

Mis à part ces rumeurs, Izar ne l'avait ni vu ni entendu depuis l'époque de Poudlard. Il était légèrement surprenant de constater que Théodore Nott se trouvait présentement avec d'autres Mangemorts du Deuxième Cercle.

Donc il avait été promu…

Ses yeux bleus finirent par capturer son regard prolongé. Nott cligna des paupières avant de lui adresser un sourire chaleureux. Mais par Merlin, il était toujours aussi dégingandé et ses traits s'apparentaient toujours à ceux d'un lapin… d'un lapin adulte, ceci dit.

Izar accorda une attention toute particulière à sa longue et fine silhouette. Théodore traversa la plate-forme et descendit les marches menant à l'estrade des Troisièmes Cercles. Izar s'enthousiasma quand il remarqua que le jeune homme était à peu près de la même taille que lui, même s'il n'était pas aussi gracieux dans sa façon de bouger. Néanmoins, Nott restait Nott.

"Izar Black," salua amicalement ce dernier. "Ça fait longtemps, n'est-ce pas ?"

Le dénommé se leva de son siège avec élégance et serra sa main. Nott tira légèrement sur son bras avant de se pencher et de lui tapoter le dos. Izar afficha un large sourire malgré sa répugnance à l'idée d'avoir été accueilli de manière aussi… décontractée.

Autre chose qu'il détestait ?

Parler de banalités.

"Ça fait plus d'un an," confirma-t-il. En fin de compte, Nott le dépassait de quelques centimètres et était également plus robuste que lui; d'autre part, ils se tenaient très proches l'un de l'autre. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à manipuler la conversation en sa faveur. "La dernière fois que nous étions ensemble, tu te trouvais à l'autre bout de la baguette du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Maintenant, il semblerait que tu fus jugé suffisamment loyal pour rejoindre le Deuxième Cercle."

Nott lui sourit, la fierté évidente sur son visage. "Je peux dire la même chose pour toi, Black. D'après les rumeurs, tu n'as de cesse de mettre à rude épreuve les nerfs de notre Maître. Pourtant, nous avons tous parié que tu allais être intronisé Mangemort du Premier Cercle avant la fin de l'année."

Izar se contenta de secouer négativement la tête avant d'échanger doucement leur position. Nott faisait maintenant face à Drago et tournait le dos au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Le jeune Black ne connaissait pas l'étendue de son intelligence, mais il n'allait pas risquer que Voldemort voit l'expression de Théodore lorsqu'il aborderait le sujet de conversation qu'il avait en tête.

"Je ne t'ai jamais remercié comme il se doit," fit remarquer Nott, inconscient de son plan. "Pour m'avoir aidé l'année dernière par rapport à ma… à ma situation."

Izar garda un visage neutre. "Ne dis pas ça. Après tout, les choses ne se sont pas si bien passées que ça." Théodore allait-il mordre à l'hameçon ? Ou allait-il le décevoir et changer de sujet ?

"Non, en effet," souffla-t-il avec un rire. "Mais c'était toi le meneur parmi nous. Je t'en dois une, Black. Tu nous as sauvé le cul cette fois-là, le moins que je puisse faire est de te donner quelque chose en retour. Payer une dette de vie… n'importe quoi."

Il fut difficile d'étouffer la lueur affamée qui étincela dans ses yeux, mais Izar était suffisamment confiant quant à sa capacité à contrôler son expression faciale. "Je ne réclamerai jamais ça de toi pour quelque chose qui s'est passé durant ton heure de désespoir, Nott." Il fit une pause. "Mais... maintenant que tu en parles, j'accepterais volontiers ton aide pour quelque chose d'important."

Nott haussa les sourcils, raison pour laquelle Izar avait échangé leur place. Peu importait que le Seigneur des Ténèbres soit plongé dans une conversation avec son Premier Cercle, celui-ci avait des yeux partout. Étant donné que Nott faisait face à la forêt, peu de gens pourraient être témoins de sa surprise. Néanmoins, il se recomposa rapidement lorsqu'il remarqua l'air détaché de son interlocuteur.

"Bien sûr," répondit doucement Théodore, comprenant qu'Izar souhaitait que les choses restent confidentielles. "J'attendrais que tu me contactes ?"

Il sourit en réponse. "Ce fut agréable d'échanger à nouveau avec toi, Nott."

Tous deux se dévisagèrent, Théodore sachant pertinemment qu'Izar l'utilisait. En réalité, ce dernier aurait été déçu de lui s'il ne s'en était pas rendu compte. Cela ne le dérangeait pas de se servir de Nott, tout simplement parce qu'il lui en devait quoi qu'il en soit une. Il avait tiré bénéfice de son intelligence l'année dernière et Izar se servirait de lui pour… eh bien… son plan qui était de s'évader du Manoir Malefoy sans se faire détecter afin de pouvoir rencontrer les Potter.

Théodore lui fit un clin d'œil avant de s'incliner et partir.

"Que— ?"

"Où en étions-nous ?" Izar coupa Daphné avant qu'elle ne puisse formuler sa question. Elle et Drago n'avaient pas pu entendre leur conversation, le jeune sorcier s'étant assuré que sa voix ainsi que celle de Nott ne portent pas jusqu'à eux. "Ah," il fixa un Drago suspicieux. "Notre plan d'aller chez Barjow et Beurk à l'Allée des Embrumes."

Daphné se pencha soudainement et tira sur sa manche, forçant Izar à s'abaisser vers elle. "Je sais que tu ne seras pas autorisé à te montrer en public, Izar. À quoi penses-tu jouer ?"

Le dénommé haussa les sourcils alors qu'il considérait Drago, toujours aussi méfiant. "J'aide Malefoy comme tu le voulais, Daphné." Ses yeux se plantèrent finalement dans les siens. "N'étais-tu pas celle qui lui a suggéré de chercher après mon aide ?"

Elle soupira, ses joues se colorant légèrement. "J'ai cru que tu serais aller voir le Seigneur des Ténèbres pour lui demander la permission d'y aller avec lui. De cette façon, tu disposerais de plus de temps _et_ d'une protection."

"Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne doit pas savoir, Greengrass," siffla Drago.

Daphné les examina tous deux, légèrement agacée. "Les hommes," cracha-t-elle, "sont incroyablement têtus et totalement illogiques." Elle relâcha la manche d'Izar et passa sa main dans ses cheveux courts. "J'espère juste que cela ne se retournera pas contre vous deux comme l'année dernière avec la vengeance de Théodore."

"Je pense que tu voulais dire _nous trois_ ," murmura innocemment Izar. Il sourit face à son air ahuri et jeta un coup d'œil par dessus sa tête, vers l'étage des Premiers Cercles.

Son sourire disparut lorsque son regard tomba sur Severus Rogue qui s'inclinait devant le Seigneur des Ténèbres, accompagné de Rookwood. Il ressentit une vague de soulagement en voyant qu'Augustus avait survécu au raid contre les Langues-de-plomb et que ses blessures graves étaient maintenant guéries. Mais ce soulagement se transforma vite en aversion lorsqu'il se refocalisa sur l'homme probablement responsable de son rétablissement.

Izar déglutit et garda les yeux rivés sur le dos de Rogue tandis qu'il s'adressait à Daphné et Drago. "Nous partirons la nuit du surlendemain. Rendez-vous près des jardins à dix heures. D'ici là, nous ne réaborderons pas le sujet."

Il fut vaguement conscient que Daphné lui posa une question, celle-ci se préoccupant de son bien-être, mais n'y prêta pas attention. En haut, sur l'estrade des Premiers Cercles, Voldemort congédia Rogue d'un revers de main qui se retourna pour descendre les marches. Cependant, comme s'il avait senti le regard furieux d'Izar, Rogue s'arrêta au bas des marches et tourna brusquement la tête dans sa direction. Quelques mèches noires tombèrent devant ses yeux qui se plissèrent une fois qu'il remarqua le jeune Black.

Izar se redressa de sa position inclinée et essaya de cacher ses mains tremblantes alors qu'il concentrait toute son animosité dans son regard. Rogue finit par enfiler sa cape et se dirigea prestement vers l'entrée du manoir.

Fuir le faisait juste ressembler à une proie. Et comment pourrait-il laisser passer ça ?

Izar se mit à suivre Rogue en adoptant le même rythme et la même élégance, puis traversa l'étage des Deuxièmes Cercles tout en slalomant entre les corps qu'il rencontrait. Son environnement semblait avoir peu d'importance, les silhouettes vêtues de robes noires se succédant rapidement autour de lui. Son intention était de le rattraper et il y parviendrait avec simplicité et sans interférence.

Quelques instants après que le Maître des Potions ait quitté l'arrière-cour et pénétré dans le manoir, Izar hâta le pas, soulagé d'être finalement à l'écart de toute attention indésirable. La vitesse de ses pas atteignit son maximum tandis qu'il entrait en trombe dans le manoir. Il passa de couloir en couloir, ne pouvant s'empêcher de comparer l'architecture à un labyrinthe.

"Pourquoi fuyez-vous, professeur ?" railla-t-il dans l'obscurité. Izar entra dans un salon et vit le bas d'une cape disparaître au coin de la sortie opposée.

Il traversa la pièce sombre et s'arrêta sur le seuil menant au couloir. Izar inclina le cou et fit dépasser sa tête de l'embrasure, feignant de s'intéresser aux deux directions opposées. "Droite ou gauche..." se demanda-t-il. Un rictus déforma sa bouche tandis qu'il faisait mine de quitter la pièce avant de tourner brusquement les talons, revenant sur ses pas.

Ses doigts se refermèrent sur le haut col de Rogue qui semblait ne faire qu'un avec le mur et le plaqua contre l'étagère. "Tu ne peux pas me berner," siffla Izar qui appuya fermement son avant-bras contre sa gorge. Une fureur intense se propagea dans son ventre, ses yeux verrouillés dans ceux de Rogue. "Tu as peut-être dupé le Seigneur des Ténèbres et mon père, mais pas moi."

Tout à son honneur, Severus ne se débattit pas. Ses yeux calculateurs ne firent que lui renvoyer froidement son regard tandis que ses narines se dilataient frénétiquement au rythme de sa respiration erratique.

"Je te respectais," déclara Izar, diminuant la force qu'il exerçait contre sa gorge. "Je me suis même retrouvé à te considérer comme une figure importante de ma vie. Quand Regulus a prétendu qu'il t'aimait, je me suis méfié au départ parce que je croyais que tu n'étais qu'un bâtard sans cœur, mais j'ai finalement accepté ses sentiments."

Izar pressa brutalement sa gorge avant qu'il n'abaisse le bras. Rogue eut une quinte de toux mais conserva son calme.

"Peu importe quelle relation tordue tu entretenais avec mon père, je l'ai acceptée," poursuivit-il d'un ton glacial. "Mais je n'accepterai _pas_ que tu corrompes son esprit. Lorsqu'il était dans le coma, je t'ai fait suffisamment confiance pour que tu l'aides à se rétablir mentalement. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il soit un nouvel homme en se réveillant et qu'il requestionne sa loyauté !"

Les yeux de Rogue se réduisirent à deux fentes et il fit un pas en avant. Il frappa de son long doigt la poitrine d'Izar. "Je m'émerveille face à ton sens de déduction, Black. Tu crois que j'ai fait quelque chose à l'esprit de ton père ? Je te plains. Tu n'es plus sa priorité numéro une, car il est maintenant capable de voir qu'il a aussi une vie en dehors de toi. Il ne prend plus de décisions basées uniquement sur ton bonheur, car il prend également en compte le sien. Et tu penses que j'ai altéré son esprit ? Je l'ai _soigné_."

Izar enroula ses doigts froids autour de son poignet, gardant sa main en place. "Je n'exige pas qu'il fasse ses décisions par rapport à moi, _Severus_. Tu penses que je ne suis qu'un enfant gâté qui a besoin de son père ?" Il se rapprocha de lui, envahissant son espace personnel. "Je n'ai pas besoin de Regulus. Mais je prends à cœur sa sécurité et cela inclut sa santé mentale. Si tu oses encore une fois toucher à—"

Rogue retira sa main de son poignet desserré et poussa plutôt violemment le jeune sorcier contre le cadre de la porte. Une colère vive brûla dans ses yeux onyx tandis qu'il baissait le regard sur lui. "Tout ce que je fais a pour but de protéger Regulus, peu importe les retombées que tu subiras." Des mèches de ses cheveux se collèrent à son visage alors qu'il se rapprochait de celui d'Izar. "Est-ce que je me suis bien fait comprendre, _gamin_ ?"

Un sifflement brisa la tension entre les deux sorciers qui baissèrent les yeux sur Nagini à leurs pieds.

"On s'amuse bien, les enfants ?"

La voix qui retentit soudainement aurait probablement envoyé des frissons le long de la colonne vertébrale d'Izar s'il n'avait pas été aussi en colère. Il garda les yeux braqués sur Rogue pendant que celui-ci se redressait avant de défroisser sa robe. "Pardonnez-moi, Maître. Je me suis emporté," Severus s'inclina bien bas devant lui. "Si vous voulez bien m'excuser..."

Izar s'appuya lourdement contre l'embrasure de la porte une fois qu'il eut quitté la pièce. Il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine afin de cacher les tremblements de son corps qui trahissaient son anxiété. "Je ne lui fais pas confiance," souffla-t-il. "Je ne lui fais pas confiance du tout."

"Moi non plus, mon enfant, et pourtant tu ne me vois pas le coincer contre le mur d'une pièce sombre."

Izar émit un petit rire ironique et leva les yeux au plafond afin de se donner contenance. "Si tu ne lui fais pas confiance, alors pourquoi le gardes-tu ? Il ne représente qu'un danger pour nous."

"Veux-tu que je le tue pour toi ?" s'enquit Voldemort d'une voix soyeuse empreinte de curiosité.

Izar parcourut la pièce des yeux avant qu'ils n'atterrissent sur sa silhouette encapuchonnée. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres se tenait fièrement droit, calme, alors que Nagini rampait autour de lui. Ses cheveux indisciplinés étaient de nouveau attachés, ce qui attirait l'attention sur sa peau de porcelaine et ses pommettes saillantes. Ses yeux carmins observaient Izar avec affection, mais quelque chose de plus sombre y résidait; un mélange de fascination, d'obsession et d'amusement. Un instant plus tard, ils étaient vides et Voldemort n'arborait plus qu'une arrogance moqueuse.

Cela effraya Izar de voir ces émotions sur son visage, uniquement parce que s'il laissait tomber ses barrières, ses yeux refléteraient la même chose que les siens. Il était plus facile de prétendre qu'ils ne ressentaient pas l'un pour l'autre quelque chose ressemblant à de _l'amour_ en se donnant une attitude nonchalante. Mais si jamais ils devaient se pencher sur leurs véritables sentiments…

Izar chassa avec irritation cette pensée. "Ne te moque pas de moi," lâcha-t-il. Il se détacha du cadre de la porte pour s'enfoncer davantage dans le salon. "Tu ne peux pas le tuer puisque qu'il a toujours son utilité."

"C'est vrai," consentit Voldemort. "Mais si c'est vraiment quelque chose que tu souhaites par dessus tout, je serais enclin à t'octroyer ce cadeau. Severus me sert pour beaucoup de choses, mais il est aussi remplaçable. À ta demande, il sera mort au bout de quelques minutes."

Izar ne savait pas si Voldemort le testait ou s'il s'agissait d'une véritable proposition. "L'offre est généreuse, mais je peux moi-même gérer ça." Il voulut demander quelle était l'utilité de Rogue pour lui, mais pour le moment, le jeune Black ne pouvait se résoudre à penser à l'homme qu'il avait admiré durant toute son enfance. Ce même homme qui, d'une certaine manière, avait contribué à la remise en doute de Regulus quant à sa loyauté.

"Si c'est ce que tu veux..." Voldemort se tut et le scruta attentivement.

Il s'éloigna ensuite silencieusement du centre de la pièce puis sembla se fondre dans le grand fauteuil. Aucune lumière n'avait été allumée, aucun feu ne brûlait dans l'âtre. C'était comme s'il cherchait à le déstabiliser.

"Néanmoins, toi et moi devons discuter des récents événements."

Izar pressa sa paume contre le bois massif de la bibliothèque. Nagini émit une sorte de rire sifflant et le jeune sorcier sut dès ce moment-là ce qui avait provoqué une baisse de température dans la pièce. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres était en colère et voulait des réponses quant à son choix d'avoir insufflé à Nagini sa force vitale.

Izar renifla dédaigneusement et essaya de détourner le sujet. "Es-tu certain de vouloir parler de ce qui s'est passé la nuit dernière ? Comment tu as échoué à coucher avec moi ?"

Voldemort émit un long sifflement bas. "Tu es un imbécile. Crois-tu qu'une simple nuit de sommeil ait pu t'apporter l'énergie que tu as aujourd'hui ? Hm ? Je pense que non." Il ignora complètement Izar. "Pendant que tu bavais sur ton lit, je t'ai donné quelques gouttes de mon sang."

Le jeune sorcier pinça les lèvres, à la fois intrigué et irrité.

"Explique-moi," poursuivit Voldemort. "Sans être insolent, pourquoi tu as fait quelque chose d'aussi _stupide_ !"

"Stupide ? Je n'ai rien fait de stupide," grogna Izar avec colère. "Je t'ai déjà fait part de mon intention de la créer." Il tendit le bras en direction d'une Nagini sur ses gardes. "Les maléfices à l'intérieur d'elle continuaient de s'entre-détruire à cause de leur trop grande proximité. J'ai essayé de réduire leur nombre autant que possible, mais il me les fallait tous afin de fabriquer un Horcruxe crédible." Il lui tourna le dos et examina les nombreux livres sur les étagères. "Je suis arrivé à la conclusion que j'avais besoin d'un sort de Lumière pour équilibrer les forces en jeu. Il m'en fallait un puissant parmi ceux qui nécessitent l'amour, un morceau d'âme, ou… une part de ma force vitale."

Voldemort émit un son désapprobateur. "Et tu as fait ça sans réfléchir."

"Je l'ai fait après avoir longuement réfléchi, _Maître_. Peut-être que tu as tort. J'ai créé quelque chose qui éliminera de nombreux membres clés de l'armée de Dumbledore."

"Mais tu t'y es pris de la mauvaise façon," répliqua le mage noir dès qu'Izar eut dit son dernier mot. "Tu étais en fuite, mon enfant. Que se serait-il passé si le Ministère avait mis la main sur toi dans ton état de faiblesse ? Nous sommes en pleine guerre. Tu ne peux pas te jeter tête la première dans de pareils projets."

Izar plaça ses deux mains sur le rebord de la bibliothèque et se pencha en avant afin de rassembler ses idées. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait raison et il détestait l'admettre. Il avait tellement été excité par la perspective de percer les mystères entourant le faux Horcruxe qu'il n'avait pas réalisé à quel point le moment était mal choisi pour effectuer le rituel.

"Tu as peut-être raison," reconnut-il amèrement. "Cela n'empêche pas que je vais devoir pratiquer ce rituel encore plusieurs fois. J'ai besoin de plus d'idées pour les Horcruxes, Maître. Il faut que Dumbledore puisse les relier à Tom Jedusor." Il se retourna à temps pour surprendre le sourire mordant qui déformait le visage du Seigneur des Ténèbres. "Comme cette bague, par exemple."

Ses doigts semblables à des pattes d'araignées se refermèrent de manière possessive autour dudit bijou. Izar se mordit la langue, furieux face à sa réticence alors qu'il avait lui-même fait tout le travail. "Bien alors," murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque. "Nous pouvons renoncer à ce plan et continuer à lutter contre l'armée de Dumbledore tout ça parce que tu ne peux pas faire tes adieux à une fichue _bague_."

Il amorça un geste pour sortir de la pièce mais les ongles de Voldemort s'enfoncèrent brusquement dans son poignet afin de le retenir. Les ongles tout aussi acérés de son autre main égratignèrent la peau fine de son cou avant qu'il ne saisisse son visage pour l'embrasser violemment. Une vive excitation se propagea dans l'estomac d'Izar alors que l'odeur du mage noir imprégnait ses sens. Ce fut cependant de courte durée car Voldemort se détacha rapidement de ses lèvres, celui-ci se souriant à lui-même.

Ah oui, il cherchait à obtenir vengeance pour avoir été rejeté la nuit dernière.

"Je te fournirai six autres artefacts à transformer en Horcruxes avant la fin de semaine. J'aimerais piéger Dumbledore et son armée avant le Nouvel An. Si... cela te convient ?" s'enquit Voldemort qui caressait sa bague.

"Plus que convenable," agréa Izar, soudain _très_ excité par la perspective d'une bataille avant la fin de l'année. "Est-ce que nous les créerons ici ou à ta base ? Je vais avoir besoin de quelques jours de repos après les avoir—"

"Tu utiliseras la force vitale de quelqu'un d'autre ou bien tu ne participeras pas à la bataille."

Izar rejeta la tête en arrière, furieux. "Bonne chance avec ça, Maître. Fabrique donc ton propre foutu Horcruxe car je ne t'aiderai pas si je ne peux pas participer à la bataille." Il maintint un visage impassible tandis que Voldemort tournait un regard glacial dans sa direction. Izar sonnait peut-être comme un enfant, mais il avait besoin d'une bataille. De relâcher la tension. "La force vitale est quelque chose que l'on doit offrir _de son plein gré_. Et les Mangemorts ne doivent avoir aucune suspicion quant à la réelle existence des Horcruxes. Il faut que ce soit moi qui donne ma force vitale mais je ne ferais rien de la sorte si je ne peux pas prendre part au combat."

Voldemort esquissa soudainement un rictus. "Eh bien eh bien, mon enfant. À ce point désireux de faire couler le sang ?" Ses longs doigts cessèrent de caresser sa bague et s'enroulèrent finalement autour du poignet fin d'Izar. "La Chasse aura lieu demain soir. Une surprise t'attendra."

Le jeune sorcier grimaça. "J'espère que ce sera autre chose qu'une robe blanche ?"

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres eut un large sourire. "Oui. J'espère que tu es prêt pour une petite confrontation."

"Entre toi et moi ou moi et ma future victime ?" Izar avait voulu dire ça sarcastiquement mais Voldemort le surprit par sa réponse.

"Les deux," promit-il sombrement avant de se lever. Ses doigts glissèrent agréablement contre la peau fine de ses poignets. "En ce qui concerne les Horcruxes, nous nous arrangerons pour te permettre de participer à la bataille. J'ai des projets pour toi."

"Quelqu'un est incroyablement conciliant aujourd'hui," susurra le jeune Black. "Que veux-tu ?"

Voldemort leva son menton d'un seul doigt, posant l'extrémité de son ongle sur le bord de sa mâchoire. Il se pencha en avant et ses yeux écarlates semblèrent flamboyer de manière inquiétante. "Toi," souffla-t-il d'une voix grave avant de s'éloigner.

Izar resta stupidement figé pendant un moment avant de plisser les yeux.

"Au fait, mon enfant," prononça Voldemort depuis le pas de la porte. Nagini ondulait déjà jusqu'à lui d'un mouvement hypnotique afin de le suivre. "Je trouve cela plutôt charmant que tu concoctes un plan pour quitter ces lieux avec tes animaux de compagnie. Si tu y tiens toujours, je crains que tes espoirs de participer à la bataille de cette fin d'année ne soient réduits à néant."

Izar écouta attentivement le Seigneur des Ténèbres se déplacer à travers les couloirs sinueux avant de sourire sournoisement. Celui-ci avait déclaré qu'il se verrait interdire de combat s'il décidait de s'échapper avec Drago et Daphné. Et il était plus que sûr que Voldemort allait appliquer cette mesure. Cependant, le jeune Black n'avait aucunement l'intention d'aller dans l'Allée des Embrumes avec Malefoy. Non, ses plans concernaient autre chose. Et ainsi, la menace du mage noir ne pourrait devenir effective.

Les mots peuvent être si facilement déformés et impliquer tellement de sous-entendus...

Izar adorait ça.

{ ** **Death of Today**** }

La nuit de la Chasse était aussi belle que celle de l'an dernier. La couche de neige n'était pas aussi épaisse, mais il y en avait assez pour couvrir l'herbe en dessous. Et tout comme l'année dernière, la magie qui se manifestait ce soir-là était _magnifique_. Izar observa les petites orbes dorées émerger du sol et remonter jusqu'aux étoiles étincelantes. Il tendit la main pour toucher une des orbes et sourit quand celle-ci chatouilla sa peau avant de traverser son corps.

La magie dans l'air était à l'origine de l'effervescence qui régnait parmi les sorcières et sorciers. Pour cette nuit seulement, la magie les honorait de sa présence écrasante, une sensation qu'Izar pouvait déjà ressentir chaque jour. Et pourtant, il ne l'avait jamais prise pour acquise. La magie était quelque chose qu'il avait toujours respecté, peu importe l'utilisation que les gens en faisaient et peu importe sa forme : blanche ou noire.

Izar baissa le bras et fixa la bûche de Yule en feu. Les flammes violettes et oranges atteignaient presque la hauteur des branches des arbres, sans pour autant risquer de les brûler. Les Mangemorts discutaient entre eux et applaudirent avec cruauté à la vue d'une quarantaine de sorciers arrivant avec des sacs couvrant leur tête. D'après les rumeurs qui circulaient, Voldemort et certains de ses partisans avaient enlevé des sorciers influents de Grande-Bretagne.

Il était dit qu'Amélia Bones figurait parmi les captifs, avec quelques Aurors de renom et bien sûr, des hommes plus âgés du Magenmagot ainsi que d'autres personnalités éminentes. Il n'était pas difficile de comprendre pourquoi les Mangemorts se bousculaient pour être en première ligne. Seuls les plus forts avaient le droit de se nourrir, n'est-ce pas ?

"Je n'ai pas l'intention de vous retenir ici trop longtemps. La soirée est encore jeune et il y a suffisamment de proies pour contenter mes dignes Mangemorts," annonça Voldemort qui fit son entrée. À son arrivée, ces derniers baissèrent d'un ton mais continuèrent de murmurer entre eux, beaucoup trop enivrés par la magie pour se taire.

Izar remarqua rapidement la robe pourpre du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Bien sûr, aucun des autres Mangemorts n'aurait prêté attention à son ensemble, ils étaient avant tout captivés par son aura magistrale ainsi que par leurs futures victimes alignées sur le côté de la clairière. Les auras des captifs palpitaient de peur. Gonflés par l'adrénaline, ils étaient en forme et prêts à fuir aussitôt relâchés.

"L'année dernière," poursuivit doucement Voldemort. "Notre chasse s'est déroulée ici en secret, avec des moldus inutiles en guise de proies. Ce soir, nous avons des ennemis de choix capables de se défendre. Grâce au bouclier anti-transplanage entourant ces bois, vous aurez suffisamment de quoi vous amuser pour aussi longtemps que vous le souhaitez. Ce que je vous présente là n'est qu'un bien modeste présent."

Les Mangemorts commencèrent à s'échanger des coups de coude excités. Izar restait à l'arrière et observait leurs échanges avec amusement. Retenez les plus longtemps et Voldemort serait sur le point de voir ses propres Mangemorts s'entre-tuer.

"À mon signal, vous pourrez vous mettre à chasser comme bon vous semble," ricana-t-il en retirant les liens des prisonniers et les sacs qui obstruaient leur vue.

Izar crut brièvement reconnaître certains sorciers, mais ils se mirent à courir avant qu'il ne puisse les dévisager davantage. Exactement ce que les Mangemorts voulaient. Ses jambes avaient très envie de s'élancer à leurs trousses, l'idée de les pourchasser étant très attrayante. Contrairement aux moldus de l'année dernière, ils avaient les moyens de se défendre. Une course-poursuite pourrait s'avérer amusante, mais Voldemort avait ses propres projets concernant le jeune Black.

"Allez-y."

Le mage noir apprécia beaucoup trop de voir ses Mangemorts se précipiter après leurs proies. Izar aperçut une queue de cheval blonde disparaître entre les arbres et souhaita pouvoir admirer l'aristocratique Lucius Malefoy torturer ses victimes. On le disait brutal et créatif, personnifiant un ennemi qu'aucun ne souhaiterait avoir en face de lui.

Izar serra et desserra le poing alors qu'il se tenait maintenant face à un Seigneur des Ténèbres au regard concupiscent. Ses cheveux étaient lâches et décoiffés par la légère brise. Ses ondulations noires manipulées par le vent masquaient avec habileté la majeure partie de ses traits, à l'exception de ses yeux rouges affamés et de ses fines lèvres formant un sourire inquiétant. Lentement, Izar et Voldemort commencèrent à tourner en rond.

"Je te veux," siffla ce dernier d'une voix rauque alors qu'il transperçait le plus jeune du regard. Son corps souple était courbé, prêt à bondir à tout instant, mais il restait cependant de son côté.

Izar ne lui offrit qu'un sourire faussement timide, appréciant l'effet qu'il avait sur lui.

"Mais je ne peux pas être aussi égoïste. J'avais l'intention de te présenter mon cadeau, alors c'est ce que je vais faire." Voldemort quitta brusquement sa posture de prédateur et se tint raide. Il croisa les mains derrière son dos mais continua de le fixer intensément. "Ne la sens-tu pas, Izar ? Cette peur ? Ce sentiment de gravité ?"

Le dénommé renifla l'air avec hésitation. Maintenant que les autres sorciers n'étaient plus là, Izar pouvait clairement sentir Voldemort et…

Il fit volte-face avant de plisser des yeux en direction du bois entourant la clairière. Un individu se tenait à côté d'un arbre, tremblant de peur et de désespoir. Le sac noir cachait toujours sa tête mais le jeune Black sut exactement qui il était. "Impossible," souffla-t-il avant de se retourner pour observer un Seigneur des Ténèbres à l'allure suffisante. "Mais je pensais qu'il était protégé par le Ministère."

"Il l'aurait été si je ne l'avais pas enlevé la nuit même de l'attaque des Langues-de-plomb." En un instant, Voldemort se trouva à côté de Conner Oran et lui retira le sac.

Celui-ci cligna des yeux avant de les ouvrir et poussa un cri étranglé lorsqu'il aperçut Voldemort penché sur lui. Izar s'approcha lentement des deux hommes, impressionné par le mage noir pour avoir prévu le coup et à la fois ravi de la présence d'Oran. Pourtant, il avait l'air pathétique et misérable. Il n'y avait aucune combativité chez lui alors qu'il essayait de courber le corps aussi loin que possible du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Izar imagina le torturer. Peu importe à quel point il avait fait une grave erreur en fabriquant une invention capable de supprimer la magie d'un sorcier, Oran avait été utilisé et manipulé par Scrimgeour ainsi que Dumbledore.

"Il a un esprit intéressant, vraiment," fit part Voldemort qui se pencha davantage et saisit le menton d'Oran. "L'esprit d'un homme remarquablement intelligent, mais pas encore celui d'un prodige. Au contraire, plutôt celui d'un enfant en pleine croissance, trop immature pour être considéré comme un adulte. Il y a toutes ces _idées_ dans sa tête dont il n'exploite pourtant pas leur plein potentiel. C'est comme tu l'as fait remarquer, Izar. Il doit être tenu par la main."

Voldemort sourit en les regardant tous deux. "Et il y a ses désirs que j'ai découverts si facilement. Des désirs qui sont bien loin d'appartenir à l'esprit d'un enfant et plus à celui d'un homme tordu et déséquilibré."

Ce fut à ce moment précis qu'Oran se débattit encore plus, essayant de se soustraire aux doigts araignées du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il respirait difficilement par le nez, une haine sans nom assombrissant ses yeux. Izar eut un pressentiment sur quoi cela allait déboucher et se figea. Voldemort était un homme possessif et son désir de torturer Oran était probablement beaucoup plus fort que le sien.

"Oh oui," souffla-t-il d'un air menaçant. "Comme il te veut, mon enfant."

"Je suis au courant," l'interrompit Izar. Le sourire de Voldemort faiblit et il eut un rictus de mépris, ses doigts retenant toujours fermement le menton d'Oran. "Je préférerais ne pas connaître les détails." C'était comme s'il avait aspiré tout le plaisir et l'amusement que le mage noir ressentait, celui-ci devenant soudainement froid et prêt à s'énerver.

"Est-ce vrai ?" Voldemort se tourna vers Conner et l'examina attentivement. "Tu savais qu'il se touchait à la pensée de toi lui étant soumis ? Il a fait ça plutôt souvent, Izar. En vérité, il fantasmait à l'idée de te prendre dans le Département des Mystères. Excité à la pensée de ternir ta réputation en tant que respectable membre de la famille Black car il t'aurait fait coucher avec un _sang-de-bourbe_."

Izar inspira profondément et réalisa que Voldemort était maintenant trop englué dans sa soif de sang. Conner Oran était supposé être son cadeau mais devenait rapidement celui du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Vraiment amusant. Izar se moquait bien de lui ou de la personne qui finirait par le tuer. Tant qu'il mourrait au bout du compte, cela lui importait peu de savoir qui avait levé sa baguette et donné le coup de grâce. Cependant, il se sentit un peu insulté que Voldemort l'ignore, complètement absorbé par Oran.

"Vous vous êtes surpassé, mon Seigneur," énonça-t-il, le ton dégoulinant de sarcasme. "Pourquoi ne le tues-tu pas à ma place ? Tu ferais ça bien mieux que moi."

Voldemort lui jeta à peine un coup d'œil avant de reporter toute son attention sur un Oran désespéré. Soudainement, son corps s'affaissa et son nez commença à saigner. Izar fit un pas en arrière et regarda avec curiosité Voldemort appliquer sa vengeance.

Oran se mit soudain à crier, ses yeux écarquillés et fixés sur un ennemi invisible. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres faisait quelque chose s'apparentant à de la Légilimancie, détruisant sans pitié l'esprit de sa victime. Izar l'avait toujours jalousé ainsi que Rogue pour leur parfaite maîtrise de ces branches de la magie. Après l'attaque de Cygnus, Izar avait découvert pourquoi il ne pouvait pas être un occlumens et cela l'excédait autant que le soulageait.

Voldemort eut un rire bas et relâcha Oran. Ce dernier gisait au sol replié sur lui-même, sanglots et supplications s'échappant de ses lèvres. Izar fit une grimace face à cette vue répugnante. Comment quelqu'un pouvait-il apprécier torturer des créatures aussi vulnérables et pathétiques que celle-ci ? Le jeune Black s'occupait des sorciers faibles en leur donnant une mort rapide. Ceux qui se battaient jusqu'à leur dernier souffle méritaient une mort plus lente et douloureuse. Il aurait peut-être été plus logique que ce soit l'inverse. Mais pour Izar, plus son ennemi le combattait et le mettait au défi, plus il était excité à l'idée d'un bain de sang.

Mais ça ?

Il jeta un regard en coin à Voldemort et vit qu'il était extatique. L'homme avait sorti sa baguette et se demandait sans doute quelle méthode de torture il allait ensuite appliquer.

Avant qu'Izar ne puisse s'interposer, Voldemort leva brusquement sa baguette et le dos d'Oran émit un craquement sinistre. Le garçon s'étrangla avec sa salive quand sa côte se brisa et poussa un long gémissement. Mais le Seigneur des Ténèbres était loin d'en avoir fini. Avec un autre mouvement de baguette, le cou d'Oran se plia vers l'arrière, la bouche grande ouverte. Sa langue commença lentement à se mouvoir sous l'influence de Voldemort.

Izar considéra cette scène. Il exécutait de la magie non verbale. Son aura grouillait d'une quantité écrasante de pouvoir; c'était stupéfiant. Il semblerait que lorsque Voldemort était déterminé et absorbé par quelque chose, sa magie n'avait plus de restriction. Mais il ne se maintenait pas sous contrôle. Il était dangereusement concentré sur sa victime, aveugle à son environnement. Izar lui avait déjà signalé ce problème mais Voldemort avait froidement rejeté sa remarque.

La preuve était ici.

Oran lâcha un cri étouffé lorsque sa langue se détacha de sa cavité buccale, du sang ruisselant des deux côtés de sa bouche. Sa langue reposait inutilement à côté de lui et Izar la fixa, ayant cru que cette scène de torture aurait duré plus longtemps.

Voldemort ouvrit ensuite le torse d'Oran, ce qui révéla ses entrailles et ses intestins. Izar en eut finalement assez lorsqu'une odeur nauséabonde le frappa. "Maître," appela-t-il. L'homme ne fit que rire en réponse.

Izar s'inclina et saisit sa mâchoire entre ses doigts. "Je suis fatigué de tout ça," murmura-t-il en se rapprochant de son corps. Voldemort tenta de l'éloigner mais le jeune sorcier se pressa davantage contre lui. "C'est moi que tu veux, n'est-ce pas ?" Il caressa sa mâchoire et sourit avec ravissement lorsque ses yeux écarlates se détournèrent lentement de la forme sanguinolente de Conner pour se poser sur lui. "Oui..." susurra Izar à son oreille. Il caressa de sa langue le cartilage juste au dessus de son lobe mais recula rapidement lorsque que Voldemort tenta de le toucher.

Ce dernier, toujours aveuglé par sa soif de torture, gronda violemment. "Ne joue pas avec moi." Il amorça de nouveau un geste vers lui, mais Izar se déroba une fois de plus.

"Tu ne peux pas tout avoir si facilement, n'est-ce pas ?" se moqua-t-il. "En plus, j'ai besoin de m'amuser ce soir. Quand tu en auras fini avec lui, tu pourras peut-être venir me retrouver."

Sachant que c'était pourtant risqué, Izar lui tourna le dos et s'en alla d'une démarche paresseuse en direction de la forêt. Il était parfaitement conscient des yeux qui suivirent chacun de ses mouvements et prêta l'oreille afin de déceler une éventuelle attaque.

Dès qu'il entendit le cou d'Oran céder, il se hâta. Il était difficile d'entendre, mais Izar eut conscience que Voldemort le suivait avec rapidité. Alors qu'ils étaient issus des mêmes créatures, ils avaient tous deux des traits dominants différents. Voldemort avait une prédominance basilic, ce qui le rendait plus fort que lui, tandis qu'Izar bénéficiait de la rapidité des faes.

Ce dernier zigzaguait précipitamment entre les arbres, son esprit le ramenant à l'année dernière. Leur situation à cette époque était similaire à celle de maintenant, à part que Voldemort et lui avaient été sur deux niveaux complètement différents. Izar avait été humain et s'était senti légèrement gêné d'être au centre de son attention. Mais maintenant, ils se connaissaient bien. Ils se connaissaient mieux que quiconque.

Le rire derrière lui lui confirma que Voldemort avait toujours l'esprit brouillé par sa soif de sang. Ce qui signifiait qu'Izar avait une chance d'inverser la tendance et de lui prouver à quel point son comportement lorsqu'il torturait était idiot. Après tout, c'était leur travail de faire ouvrir les yeux à l'autre, n'est-ce pas ?

Il sortit sa baguette lorsqu'il prit un virage serré et se jeta rapidement un sortilège de copie. Plaquant son dos contre le tronc d'un arbre, Izar observa la silhouette qu'il venait de créer continuer de courir à sa place. Peu de temps après, il vit passer Voldemort qui était à sa poursuite.

"Imbécile," murmura-t-il avant de partir après lui. Ses pupilles se dilatèrent à la vue de sa proie maintenant devant lui. Cette course-poursuite était meilleure que tout cadeau que Voldemort pouvait imaginer lui offrir.

Izar accéléra afin de se rapprocher davantage de celui-ci. Avant qu'il ne puisse l'entendre, le jeune sorcier fondit sur lui, un large rictus étirant ses lèvres. Ses griffes dépourvues de leur glamour s'enfoncèrent dans ses épaules.

Ils tombèrent tous deux lourdement au sol. Izar gloussa de joie et plaça sa bouche contre l'oreille de Voldemort. "Et c'est là que le prédateur devient la proie," entonna-t-il, répétant les mots que l'homme avait utilisés contre lui l'année dernière.

Voldemort se déchaîna contre lui, n'ayant jamais autant ressemblé à une créature hostile qu'en cet instant. Izar grogna quand il se prit un coup sur le torse qui le fit valser sur plusieurs mètres. Il ferma les yeux et réalisa que c'était en partie de sa faute car il avait alimenté sa soif de sang en débutant cette course-poursuite. Et bien qu'Izar savait que leurs rapports sexuels ne seraient jamais tendres ou doux, il ne voulait pas que ce soit _ce_ Voldemort-ci aux rênes. Ce serait trop violent et n'était définitivement pas ce à quoi il consentait.

Il fit donc la seule chose qui lui vint en tête.

Izar cessa de bouger et resta allongé sur le dos, refusant d'encourager plus longtemps ce comportement. Ses yeux étaient vissés sur Voldemort qui s'accroupit au dessus de lui et le regarda sans véritablement le voir.

Ses yeux rouges commencèrent lentement à ressembler de nouveau à ceux de l'homme intelligent qu'Izar connaissait. Le silence s'étendit, lui et Voldemort comprenant tous deux ce qui s'était passé mais refusant de mentionner quoi que ce soit. Izar savait ce que c'était d'être mis devant ses faiblesses. Cela lui était arrivé d'innombrables fois au fil des ans. C'était un sentiment incroyablement désagréable et déconcertant. Et concernant le Seigneur des Ténèbres, il devait être sacrément blessé dans son estime.

Izar s'assit et lui adressa un sourire espiègle. Il aurait pu enfoncer le couteau dans la plaie mais choisit l'inverse. Et les gens prétendaient qu'il n'était pas attentionné… "En avons-nous fini pour cette nuit ?" Il se leva et épousseta la robe verte et blanche que Voldemort avait insisté pour qu'il porte. "Car j'ai quelques petites choses à—"

Une main s'enroula de manière possessive autour de sa cheville avant de la tirer d'un coup sec. Izar prit une brève inspiration, surpris par ce geste et tomba dans la neige. La main de Voldemort continua de le rapprocher toujours plus près de son corps. "Je n'en ai pas encore fini avec toi, mon amour."

Le mage noir était désormais placé au-dessus de lui, ses mains posées de chaque côté de son visage et se pencha finalement pour l'embrasser.

Izar ouvrit les yeux durant le baiser, n'aimant pas la tournure des événements. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres était presque maladroit dans ses mouvements; il était beaucoup trop doux, beaucoup trop clément et prudent, essayant vainement de se racheter auprès de lui en adoptant une autre conduite.

Izar enroula ses jambes autour de sa taille et échangea brusquement leur position. Il rit tandis qu'il s'asseyait à califourchon sur ses genoux. "Je ne vais pas encore rester couché sur le dos," déclara-t-il avec prétention. Izar fit courir ses doigts sur le corps fin de Voldemort, ses ongles déchirant le tissu de sa robe pourpre.

Il lui montrait simplement qu'il pouvait aussi être aux commandes. Que quelqu'un le défie lui permettrait sans doute de le faire quitter son fichu état d'apitoiement. Et juste au moment où le jeune Black était sur le point de descendre ses mains plus bas, Voldemort saisit ses poignets. "Nous ne ferons pas ça ce soir."

Izar cligna des yeux, tiré de force de ses pensées. "Pardon ?"

Voldemort continua de garder prisonnier ses poignets, ses yeux dénués de toute émotion. "Ni toi ni moi ne sommes dans le bon état d'esprit pour cela. Tu dois le reconnaître. Ce n'est pas quelque chose que l'on peut forcer."

Izar le scruta. Bien qu'il comprenait son raisonnement, il se sentit quelque peu rejeté. Le rejet était quelque chose dont il n'avait pas souffert depuis un certain temps. Ils étaient deux hommes, n'est-ce pas ? Voldemort était _toujours_ d'humeur pour du sexe. Et pourtant, il n'y avait aucune preuve de son excitation. Très franchement, Izar était aussi loin d'être excité.

"Je pensais que tu avais prévu ça pour ce soir," dit-il doucement, d'un ton presque enfantin.

Les lèvres du Seigneur des Ténèbres se contractèrent. "Tu ne peux pas planifier quelque chose comme ça, mon enfant."

L'humiliation se répandit à travers les veines d'Izar, mais il le cacha remarquablement bien. "Bien sûr que non." Il arracha ses poignets de sa prise et se leva. Il fit tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour éviter que le regard de Voldemort ne se pose sur son visage avant de se tourner et de marcher en direction du Manoir Malefoy.

Avant qu'il ne parte pour de bon, Izar se retourna brusquement et pointa du doigt le Seigneur des Ténèbres qui se levait à son tour. "Tu m'as vu dans mes pires moments." Il baissa le bras, rejeta les épaules en arrière et leva le menton tel un fier sang pur. "Tu connais chacune de mes faiblesses. Il est normal que tu aies pu les voir en premier car tu es plus habitué que moi à les identifier. Mais il faut que tu acceptes que plus nous nous rapprocherons, plus je verrai les tiennes."

Voldemort observa Izar avec un certain dédain. C'était une preuve suffisante que le mage noir avait voulu prendre ses distances avec lui car il s'était senti déshonoré... probablement quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais vécu depuis l'âge adulte.

"Ne pense pas que tu peux me repousser juste parce que j'ai été témoin de tes faiblesses. Tu penses que ça me fera oublier ? Ça ne servira qu'à me mettre en colère." Izar fit un pas en arrière, irrité. "Nous avons une éternité à passer ensemble, Tom. _Tu_ l'as décidé ainsi. Ce ne sera en aucun cas la dernière fois que je te vois à ton plus bas. Tu dois décider si c'est ce que tu veux. Car si ce n'est pas le cas, j'ai besoin d'en être informé afin d'arrêter de perdre mon temps et mon énergie."

Il défia Voldemort des yeux, ne reculant même pas face à son regard hostile. "Tu n'es pas un dieu, Maître. Arrête de croire que tu es invincible. Peut-être qu'à ce moment-là seulement tu seras en mesure d'obtenir tout ce que tu espères."

S'assurant d'abord qu'il n'allait pas se faire attaquer, Izar se détourna et se mit à regagner le Manoir Malefoy.

* * *

 **N/A** : Vous venez de découvrir une certaine vulnérabilité chez le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il fallait bien que ça arrive. Il est humain après tout... ou... enfin, vous avez compris.


	25. Partie II Chapitre 25

**The 8th horcruxe** , réponse à tes questions sur mon profil ! Merci beaucoup pour tes messages.

Histoire de le rappeler, si vous postez un commentaire en anonyme et attendez une réponse, vous pouvez toujours me laisser votre adresse mail (en l'espaçant pour que le site ne la censure pas !) ou tout autre moyen de contact par lequel vous êtes joignables.

 **BONNE LECTURE !**

* * *

 ** **Chapitre 25****

"Et qui comptes-tu impressionner aujourd'hui ?"

Izar sourit à sa montre à gousset et observa la trotteuse qui montrait le défilement des secondes. Il la referma négligemment d'une main tandis que l'autre était enfoncée dans la poche de son pantalon noir. Izar se trouvait plutôt beau aujourd'hui, sans aucune arrogance. Son pantalon était assorti d'un gilet de costume élégant bien que décontracté qu'il portait par-dessus une simple chemise blanche dont les manches étaient retroussées jusqu'au milieu de ses avant-bras. Pas de robe ni de cape.

Même s'il n'était pas anormal que les sorciers les excluent de leur garde-robe, ce n'était pas quelque chose de très courant. Sa tenue lui permettait de se distinguer des autres et c'était exactement ce qu'il voulait.

"Toi, Lucius," susurra-t-il avant de se retourner et de ranger sa montre dans son veston. "Est-ce que ça fonctionne ?"

Lucius esquissa un sourire froid mais ses yeux pétillaient de joie. "Indubitablement." Il tint sa canne en argent d'une main gantée et plaça l'autre entre les omoplates d'Izar. "Viens donc, les festivités vont bientôt se terminer. Tu ferais bien d'essayer de calmer Bella en t'asseyant à côté d'elle pour le petit-déjeuner."

Izar souffla du nez avec amusement. "Elle s'est montrée insupportable ?"

Malefoy haussa un sourcil. "Si seulement tu savais à quel point. Elle est beaucoup plus supportable quand tu es là pour la distraire."

Tous deux se frayèrent un chemin jusqu'à l'arrière du manoir. Il faisait froid, la neige depuis longtemps piétinée scintillant sous les rayons du soleil. La cour était inhabituellement calme car de nombreux invités étaient partis pour les vacances ou étaient trop épuisés par la nuit dernière pour faire face au soleil du matin. Izar se fit la réflexion que si les choses s'étaient passées comme prévu hier soir, il serait à l'heure actuelle encore en train de se prélasser dans les luxueux draps fournis par Lucius.

Mais tout ne s'était pas déroulé comme il s'y était attendu. Izar avait vu le côté vulnérable de Voldemort pour la première fois. Cela avait été une expérience embarrassante mais il s'en était remis plus rapidement que lui. Il considérait ça comme quelque chose d' _humain_ , quelque chose que chaque personne devait traverser. Cela avait été idiot de sa part de croire que cet obstacle aurait été facilement surmonté. Voldemort ne voulait et ne pouvait pas oublier ce qui s'était passé, et c'est ce qui l'avait poussé à rejeter Izar.

Rien ne sera jamais simple entre eux, il le savait pertinemment. Ce qu'il ne comprenait pas, c'était pourquoi Voldemort pensait devoir constamment maintenir une certaine image auprès de lui. Ils étaient plus proches que jamais. Ils le resteraient et Izar savait que Voldemort devrait inévitablement aller au-devant de cet incident.

Ce dernier était sûrement resté éveillé toute la nuit. Izar l'imaginait très bien ressasser dans l'obscurité en arpentant sa chambre. Il aimait penser qu'il connaissait suffisamment Voldemort pour savoir que celui-ci avait certainement réfléchi à ses prochaines actions.

Au début, quand Izar avait à peine quatorze ans et qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés au bal du Ministère, Voldemort s'était très probablement questionné sur la marche à suivre. Il aurait pu soit l'ignorer en veillant anonymement à sa sécurité, soit l'approcher. Il avait choisi la dernière option, sans doute par possessivité et arrogance et avait bêtement fermé les yeux sur les retombées qu'il subirait en empruntant un tel chemin. Est-ce qu'il avait vraiment cru qu'ils ne se rapprocheraient pas au fil du temps ?

Quel que soit son état d'esprit de l'époque, le mage noir était soudainement parvenu à la conclusion qu'ils étaient destinés à se connaître intimement. Et en retour, une décision devait être prise.

Il pouvait s'éloigner d'Izar en coupant lentement et sournoisement les liens avant que cette relation ne les consume tous deux. Ou bien, il pouvait s'attacher davantage à lui, devenir encore plus protecteur et possessif envers la seule personne qui détenait les secrets menant à sa chute.

En ce qui concernait le jeune sorcier, celui-ci ne s'était pas du tout attardé sur ce que suscitaient chez lui ces deux alternatives. Cela l'arrangeait de refouler ses sentiments le temps de pouvoir déterminer ce que pensait Voldemort.

Un autre de ses points faibles, supposa-t-il. Izar refusait de réfléchir aux problèmes liés à son instabilité émotionnelle. Il lui avait fallu beaucoup de temps pour enfin accepter ce qu'il ressentait pour Lily... En travaillant sur lui-même, il avait pardonné ce qu'elle lui avait fait et s'était rendu compte qu'il nourrissait une pointe d'affection pour sa mère malgré toute son amertume.

"La plupart des membres du Premier Cercle sont plutôt mécontents de toi," murmura doucement Lucius alors qu'il gravissait les escaliers menant à l'étage qui leur était réservé.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres était présent, son visage figé en un masque d'indifférence. Autour de lui, ses loyaux sujets se turent à leur arrivée. Heureusement, tous les Mangemorts du Premier Cercle n'étaient pas présents. Sur les treize, il n'y avait que les Lestranges, Barty Croupton Jr., Evelyn Mulciber et le plus âgé des McNair.

"Je ne sais pas pourquoi cela te surprend, Lucius," ronronna Izar. "Qu'ai-je fait cette fois-ci ?"

"Tu en seras informé sous peu, j'en suis sûr. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres en a déjà fait part à son Premier Cercle." Lucius ne révéla rien de plus à ce sujet, bien qu'un rictus avide tordait le coin de sa bouche.

Izar laissa passer, seulement parce qu'ils se trouvaient déjà face à l'attablée silencieuse. "Mon Seigneur," salua-t-il en s'inclinant brièvement, évitant tout contact visuel. Une sensation étrange se répandit dans son estomac maintenant qu'il était de nouveau en sa présence. Il réalisa que ce qu'il éprouvait était semblable à de la colère pour avoir été traité avec tant de dédain la nuit dernière.

"M. Black," murmura en retour Voldemort, toujours aussi impassible. Il transperçait Izar du regard, comme sur le point de retourner chaque recoin de son esprit.

Avant que le dénommé ne puisse s'asseoir entre Lucius et Bellatrix, un exemplaire froissé de la Gazette du Sorcier glissa le long de la table avant de s'arrêter devant lui. Une photographie en page 4 de son père et curieusement d'Aiden captura son attention. C'était un petit article qui ne contenait probablement pas assez d'informations pour constituer une nouvelle croustillante. Apparemment, Regulus avait officiellement adopté Aiden.

"Tu as oublié de mentionner ton _petit frère_ ," ricana froidement Mulciber.

Izar lui renvoya la Gazette qui finit sa course en butant contre sa tasse de thé, faisant légèrement déborder son contenu. "Je suppose que cela a dû m'échapper... " Le jeune sorcier prit place à table et ignora les nombreux regards scrutateurs tandis qu'il se saisissait d'une tartine grillée et d'un couteau. Il sourit en y appliquant une généreuse quantité de beurre.

"Un sang-de-bourbe," Rabastan prit le relais de l'interrogatoire. Il était généralement un spectateur silencieux, mais ce matin, il paraissait anormalement irrité. En fait, la plupart des membres avaient l'air tendus et troublés. "Est-ce que cela signifie que tu vas devoir renoncer à cette bague ?"

Izar s'immobilisa et observa la chevalière Black à son doigt. Les saphirs bleu sombre scintillaient parmi les pierres précieuses couleur charbon entourant le blason familial. C'était un beau bijou qui savait se différencier des autres bagues de la famille Black du fait qu'il était destiné à être porté par l'héritier.

"Ne sois pas stupide, Rabastan," lui répondit Bellatrix. Une main chaude s'enroula autour du cou d'Izar alors qu'elle se rapprochait de lui pour presser ses lèvres contre le coin de sa bouche. "Izar est le premier Black de la famille à porter ce nom avec fierté. Tu n'es pas un vrai Black tant que tu n'es pas recherché par la loi. N'est-ce pas vrai, mon cher neveu ?"

Le susnommé tourna bruyamment le présentoir à confitures, prenant bien son temps pour choisir une saveur. "En fait, bien que je sois d'accord avec toi Bella, je prévois d'offrir cette bague à Aiden quand il sera en âge de détenir le titre. Je l'ai jugé suffisamment digne de poursuivre notre lignée. M'assurer que notre famille ne soit pas dysfonctionnelle ne fait pas partie de mes préoccupations." Il lâcha un grognement satisfait lorsqu'il aperçut la confiture de fraises.

La main de Bellatrix se détacha de son cou alors qu'elle se rasseyait, dégoûtée. Ils ne pouvaient pas comprendre. Même si sa situation avait été différente et qu'il n'avait pas eu un Seigneur des Ténèbres autoritaire en guise d'amant, Izar n'aurait sans doute jamais fini avec une femme et fondé une famille. Il était trop instable, trop obsédé par les inventions pour son propre bien. Il ne voulait pas ressembler à Cygnus et se ficher de ses enfants sauf pour s'en servir comme rats de laboratoire.

"Je trouve ta logique plutôt pertinente et originale," dit étonnamment un autre Mangemort.

Izar jeta un coup d'œil à Barty Croupton Jr. du coin de l'œil, voyant celui-ci se saisir d'un croissant beurré. Une aversion mutuelle existait entre eux. Mais un nouveau sentiment brilla dans les yeux de Barty tandis qu'il croisait son regard. Le dégoût était toujours là, mais il y avait aussi à contrecœur du respect.

"Tu ferais un horrible père," conclut-il.

Izar mordit goulûment dans son toast afin d'étouffer son rire. Il savait très bien que Barty et son père n'étaient pas en bons termes. Barty Croupton Senior était un bourreau de travail. Il n'avait probablement jamais été là pour son fils. Et d'après ce qu'Izar avait entendu, sa mère qui était atteinte d'une maladie en phase terminale avait rendu son dernier souffle lorsque leur fils était encore enfant.

Bien qu'il connaissait la véritable raison pour laquelle Barty était d'accord avec son choix de ne pas fonder une famille, il demeura silencieux.

"Néanmoins," reprit Rabastan là où il s'était arrêté. "Tu as dû énormément décevoir pour que ton père choisisse un _sang-de-bourbe_ comme successeur." Il eut un sourire dément. "Ces nombreuses unions consanguines au sein de la lignée Black ont-elles finalement eu raison de toi ? Es-tu stérile au point qu'il te faut obtenir du sperme sain d'un garçon sang-de-bourbe ?"

"Rabastan," éructa Lucius, ses pommettes devenant roses.

C'était un grand affront à l'encontre des sangs purs de remettre en cause leur fertilité. Izar était un sang-mêlé et n'avait pas été élevé par Regulus, mais pourtant, cela piqua sa fierté. "Mon sperme est de suffisamment bonne qualité," lâcha-t-il d'une voix traînante, ne semblant pas du tout insulté. Il posa son toast et ouvrit à nouveau le pot de confiture.

Izar poignarda la substance rouge avec son couteau avant d'enduire assez brutalement son pain sans défense.

"Alors cela ne laisse qu'une seule autre option," poursuivit Rabastan. "Tu dois être pédé, hmm ? Un beau garçon comme toi doit aimer la bite… "

Les doigts d'un Seigneur des Ténèbres hargneux tapèrent durement contre la table, ce qui attira l'attention sur lui. Ses yeux rouges étaient réduits à deux fentes luisantes tandis qu'il observait voracement son disciple. "Notre discussion avant l'arrivée de M. Black devrait encore être fraîche dans ton esprit, Rabastan. Ne pense pas que parce que je m'en suis pris à Dolohov, je ne peux pas revenir sur ma décision. Tes paroles ne sont pas seulement vulgaires; ta maturité laisse aussi à désirer. Si tu cherches à insulter, fais-le avec dignité."

Rabastan pâlit dramatiquement et ses yeux se dilatèrent de peur. "Non, non, Maître—"

"Il n'est pas nécessaire de crier pour que tes intentions soient comprises, Rabastan," siffla sèchement Izar. Il finit par poser son couteau et se leva avec grâce.

Izar ne voulait pas être mêlé à ça, il n'en avait vraiment pas besoin. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres étant un connard obstiné et Lestrange un imbécile jaloux, la situation était déjà suffisamment pénible comme ça. Le but qu'il s'était fixé ce matin était déjà accompli, il ne ressentait donc pas la nécessité de s'attarder.

Alors qu'il longeait la table pour quitter l'étage, Izar fit halte près de Rabastan et se pencha à son oreille. Il toucha avec un amusement presque malsain sa joue alors que ses lèvres effleuraient imperceptiblement son oreille. "Si tu voulais juste t'amuser avec moi, tu aurais dû venir m'en parler en privé," murmura-t-il doucement. Il observa avec joie les joues de l'homme rougir. Il se redressa et prononça d'un ton plus fort, "cela n'a pas échappé à mon attention que tu n'es pas marié."

Rabastan bondit hors de sa chaise, le regard brûlant de rage. Izar resta immobile et leva avec défi le menton. Aucun d'eux n'eut le temps de jeter un maléfice car une main délicate s'enroula autour de son poignet et le tira rapidement à l'écart.

"Il serait préférable de ne pas énerver le Seigneur des Ténèbres plus que nécessaire," l'informa brutalement Bellatrix. "Il n'est pas de très bonne humeur aujourd'hui."

"Je ne peux imaginer pourquoi," fit remarquer sèchement Izar. "Il est _toujours_ de bonne humeur."

Tous deux continuèrent de s'éloigner, la neige crissant sous leurs pieds. Izar se retrouva en train de marcher sur une ancienne piste de pas remontant jusqu'à l'orée du bois. Bellatrix menait toujours la marche, ses cheveux noirs et bouclés se mouvant au rythme de la brise. Ses bottes à talons hauts creusaient sans peine un chemin dans la neige alors qu'elle faisait abstraction de l'allée où la neige avait déjà été piétinée.

Avant qu'Izar n'insiste pour savoir où ils allaient, Bellatrix s'arrêta. Ils se trouvaient relativement loin des autres sorciers mais pas suffisamment pour être invisibles.

Elle garda le dos tourné alors qu'elle relâchait son poignet. Izar la vit serrer les poings et sut sur quoi la discussion allait porter. Aiden.

"Je ne sais pas si je dois croire que la réputation des Black se portait mieux sans toi et Regulus ou si elle bénéficie de ta soudaine existence depuis deux ans." Bellatrix darda un regard plein de dédain dans sa direction par-dessus son épaule osseuse. "Je trouve ce que tu as fait très _insultant_ pour notre famille. Me crois-tu stupide ? Je sais que cet… _enfant_ était la raison de la fureur de notre Maître lors du raid à Godric's Hollow."

Izar se tint en silence. Qu'il était tentant de dire à Bellatrix que cela ne la regardait pas... Mais il se rétracta car il avait besoin d'alliés parmi les rangs du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il ne valait mieux pas se la mettre à dos. Qui plus est, Izar l'appréciait trop.

"La malédiction de Cygnus n'a jamais été à propos de nécromancie, Bellatrix," entama le jeune sorcier. "Il s'avère que Cygnus avait trouvé un moyen de me posséder afin d'utiliser mon corps pour accéder à l'immortalité. La seule raison pour laquelle j'ai survécu est parce que notre Maître s'est servi de la Légilimancie pour le chasser de mon esprit. L'esprit de Cygnus perdure encore. Si je perpétue la lignée des Black, un de mes enfants ou petits-enfants pourrait être possédé à son tour. Je ne peux pas laisser ça se produire. C'est donc pour ça que Regulus a choisi d'adopter."

Izar l'examina attentivement mais elle contrôla son expression avec autant de soin. Cependant, il put entrapercevoir la légère fascination et l'éclat espiègle qui dansèrent dans ses yeux. Le jeune Black savait qu'elle trouverait les actes de Cygnus valables, voire divertissants. Il aurait pensé la même chose s'il n'en avait pas été la cible.

"Un acte généreux de la part du Seigneur des Ténèbres pour ce qui est de ton sauvetage," reconnut Bellatrix. "Mais je n'approuve pas pour le sang-de-bourbe."

Izar plaça ses poings dans ses poches et adopta une posture relâchée qui le fit paraître arrogant. "Naturellement," plaisanta-t-il. "Cependant, le garçon possède un don qui, au besoin, profitera à notre cause. Et il a également été maltraité par sa famille. Malgré le fait qu'il soit un sang-de-bourbe, il finira par mépriser les moldus. L'esprit d'un enfant peut facilement être empoisonné par nos croyances."

Bellatrix soupira dramatiquement et tourna lentement les talons afin de se placer derrière Izar. Ses bras enserrèrent soudainement sa taille et elle pressa sa poitrine contre son dos. Plaçant sa joue entre ses omoplates, la sorcière laissa échapper un gloussement. "Tu es ingénieux, mon cher neveu. Je n'aime pas ça mais je me tairai face à cet outrage."

Izar se crispa dans ses bras, n'aimant que peu les démonstrations physiques. Il jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule et rencontra le regard de Bellatrix. Ses yeux onyx l'observaient avec malice. "Y a-t-il quelque chose que tu ne peux pas me dire mais que tu as du mal à garder secret ?" s'enquit-il, faussement ennuyé.

"Oui !," Bellatrix émit un caquètement bruyant et caressa de ses longs ongles les joues d'Izar. Une lueur possessive flamboya dans ses yeux. "C'est ce que tu mérites à juste titre. Après l'abandon de ton père, nous devons nous serrer les coudes, Izar…" ronronna-t-elle dans un murmure rauque. "Les Black sont beaucoup plus puissants ensemble. Souviens-toi de ça, mon chou."

Bellatrix ne voulait pas livrer son secret, il en avait conscience. Si Voldemort lui avait demandé de garder le silence, alors c'est ce qu'elle ferait. Sa loyauté envers lui était sans bornes et Izar savait quand il devait laisser tomber.

Il saura un jour de quoi il s'agit. Et entre-temps, il lui fallait planifier différentes choses pour ce soir.

Ses faux yeux gris-vert plongèrent dans ceux noirs. Les deux Black partagèrent un rictus tordu.

{ ** **Death of Today**** }

Drago se tenait avec raideur dans les jardins de son manoir, conscient de l'embarras de Greengrass se trouvant juste derrière lui. Il était vingt-deux heures et Black n'avait pas encore fait son apparition. Il possédait un esprit brillant, ça, Drago pouvait l'admettre. Il savait qu'Izar avait interdiction de quitter le domaine, c'est pourquoi il avait mis au point un plan qui occuperait les agents de sécurité contrôlant le flux de personnes.

En haut, dans la salle de réception, se déroulait actuellement une soirée avec la présence d'un certain nombre d'étudiants de Poudlard. Drago avait contacté autant d'étudiants auxquels il pouvait penser afin de permettre une fête chez lui. Son père n'avait pas été très enthousiasmé par cet arrangement mais il n'avait rien pu faire avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Daphné et lui s'étaient échappés en douce et avaient fui jusqu'aux jardins sans se faire repérer.

"Il ne vient toujours pas," chuchota avec agacement Drago. "C'était pourtant un plan conçu par lui, _pour_ lui."

"Chuuut," réprimanda Daphné qui fit un geste vers la silhouette masquée se dirigeant vers eux.

Drago reconnut le pantalon et le veston noirs portés aujourd'hui par Izar. Cependant, il avait ajouté une cape à sa tenue dont la capuche était tirée. Avant que le jeune Malefoy ne puisse se plaindre d'avoir dû attendre après lui, Black plaça un doigt sur ses lèvres pour les faire taire.

Bâtard arrogant.

Drago renifla sèchement tandis qu'il suivait à contrecœur Izar jusqu'à la forêt. De toute évidence, ils allaient essayer de traverser les protections magiques afin de se rendre au point de transplanage. Il espérait juste qu'ils y parviendraient sans se faire détecter. Black devait avoir un plan de génie.

N'est-ce pas ?

{ ** **Death of Today**** }

Izar éternua dans sa main alors qu'il s'approchait des deux gardes postés de chaque côté des grandes portes. Lucius Malefoy ne laissait _personne_ entrer ou sortir sans contrôle d'identité. Bien qu'il aurait pu assommer un camarade de Drago et prétendre être lui, Izar trouvait ce plan beaucoup trop risqué. Il ne possédait pas de polynectar et se créer une fausse carte d'identité dans le monde sorcier était presque impossible, sans compter que cela prenait énormément de temps.

Il s'était donc rabattu sur une alternative décente. Après avoir vu les deux gardes être remplacés, Izar avait choisi d'entrer en action.

"Pièce d'identité," lâcha avec ennui l'un des gardes en le voyant s'avancer vers eux. Ils étaient des Mangemorts portant des vêtements de civils, dépourvus le temps d'une nuit de leurs masques métalliques et de leur agressivité. C'était vraiment amusant de savoir qu'ils devaient faire office de babysitters pour les invités. Izar était conscient que la sécurité avait été renforcée autour des bois. Ils avaient tous été sommés de le surveiller.

En vérité, Voldemort l'aurait probablement lui-même empêché de s'échapper s'il ne s'était pas terré dans sa chambre. Tout aurait tellement été plus amusant. Au lieu de ça, il avait envoyé ses hommes faire le travail.

Quel dommage.

Izar passa une main dans ses cheveux d'un roux flamboyant tandis qu'il fouillait ses poches. Un pull jaune habillait son corps fin, ce qui contrastait horriblement avec sa couleur de cheveux. Il renifla bruyamment, son nez plein de mucus, bien conscient des deux regards écœurés posés sur lui.

"Je…" Izar fit une pause et remonta ses épaisses lunettes. Il respirait fort par le nez, imitant un garçon souffrant d'allergies graves. "Je l'ai quelque part ici." Il continua de chercher dans ses poches, ne s'arrêtant pas pour se couvrir la bouche alors qu'il se forçait à éternuer.

Où diable étaient-ils ?

Izar sonda les bois aux abords du manoir, espérant entrapercevoir les trois personnes qu'il attendait mais qui étaient toutefois étrangement absentes.

"Ah ça y est !" déclara-t-il triomphalement en tendant une carte en plastique au Mangemort à sa droite.

L'homme grimaça en considérant sa carte, peu enclin à la toucher. Juste avant que l'autre garde ne s'en empare, Izar replia son bras et laissa échapper un gloussement. "Non, désolé, ce n'est pas ça." Il leur adressa un sourire en coin et ses épaules s'affaissèrent, gêné. "C'est la photo de ma copine. Une vraie beauté."

"Pièce d'identité," grogna le garde avec impatience.

Ils étaient trop faciles à berner. Izar savait que les Mangemorts trouveraient cela insultant de conserver une trace de tous les adolescents présents au sein du Manoir Malefoy. Ils ne s'attendraient également pas à ce qu'Izar Black adopte une stratégie non-offensive. Et par-dessus tout, ils ne penseraient jamais qu'il choisirait de passer par la porte d'entrée.

Les Mangemorts allaient le détester ce soir.

Il trouva cela particulièrement grisant.

Izar inclina la tête tandis qu'il retournait ses poches et suivit des yeux son mouchoir sale qui tomba au sol. Il s'agenouilla si peu délicatement pour le récupérer qu'il en perdit ses lunettes. À sa droite, des bruits de combat se firent finalement entendre en direction de la forêt. Izar cacha son sourire en voyant Drago, Daphné et Nott être tirés hors des arbres. Heureusement, la capuche de Nott était toujours en place, dissimulant parfaitement ses traits. Ils croiraient tous qu'il était Izar Black en compagnie de ses deux acolytes.

Les deux gardes s'esclaffèrent en regardant avec méchanceté les trois adolescents être reconduits de force jusqu'au manoir.

"Lève-toi," gronda l'homme aux cheveux bruns. Sa botte percuta l'épaule d'Izar.

Ce dernier poussa un gémissement désespéré. "Je _sais_ que je l'ai quelque part. Je… je…" Il se leva et remonta d'un doigt sa paire de lunettes qui avait glissé.

"Va-t-en," s'énerva-t-il avant de le saisir par son pull et de le pousser en direction de la sortie. Après tout, ils avaient vu de leurs propres yeux Izar Black être escorté jusqu'au Manoir Malefoy. Il n'était pas possible que cet adolescent horripilant soit le fier et noble héritier Black.

Izar trébucha, ses baskets usées râpant le sol, et tendit les mains afin de rétablir son équilibre. Les Mangemorts gloussèrent derrière lui et lui jetèrent des commentaires cruels et sarcastiques. Le jeune sorcier se contenta de poursuivre son chemin, un sourire mauvais étirant douloureusement ses lèvres.

Ce fut excitant, conclut-il. Mais aussi un peu décevant.

Il espérait juste que Lily et James le mettraient plus au défi même s'ils étaient simplement supposés discuter.

{ ** **Death of Today**** }

"Entrez," ordonna Voldemort après le coup sec qui retentit contre sa porte. Il avait réussi à calmement rassembler et mettre de côté ses idées afin de se concentrer sur la tâche à accomplir.

Il se détacha de la balustrade du balcon et se retourna pour voir Severus Rogue pénétrer dans sa chambre. Ses yeux rouges étincelants se plissèrent brusquement. Le Maître des Potions était nerveux ce soir. Voldemort dut l'observer attentivement pour se rendre compte de ses épaules tendues et du léger tremblement de ses doigts.

"Mon Seigneur," salua Severus, sa voix ne laissant rien transparaître. Il s'inclina bien bas, suffisamment longtemps pour que cela soit jugé suffisant et se redressa. "Je suis venu vous informer d'une découverte grave." Il repoussa les deux mèches de cheveux gras qui encadraient son visage. "Izar Black est directement concerné."

Voldemort étudia ses traits. "Quand ne l'est-il pas, Severus ?" demanda-t-il avec une pointe d'amusement.

Le dénommé pencha la tête en avant et se mit à genoux. "Dumbledore a des raisons de croire qu'Izar Black est un vampire."

Ah, oui. Cela devait éventuellement arriver, peu importe les précautions prises. "Est-ce vrai ?" s'enquit Voldemort. "Et comment le vieillard en est-il arrivé à cette… regrettable conclusion ?" Il dévisagea avec soin Severus tout en commençant à réfléchir à de futures manœuvres, d'éventuels coups pour son jeu _et_ à la possibilité de fuites d'informations. Izar n'avait sans doute pas divulgué son statut de créature.

À moins que… son père. Voldemort siffla doucement, un puissant désir de connaître la vérité rongeant son estomac. Ses yeux ratissaient le visage de Severus de manière obsessionnelle, plus amusé par son serviteur que par autre chose, à la recherche de signes qui confirmeraient ses soupçons. Cette révélation n'était pas surprenante. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que Dumbledore ne commence à penser qu'Izar Black n'était pas un être humain normal. Quoiqu'il en soit, même si c'était à prévoir, cette nouvelle n'était absolument pas bienvenue.

Dans n'importe quelle circonstance.

"Acelin Morel," répondit Severus, la tête penchée en avant. "J'ai des raisons de croire que la Comtesse des Ténèbres Marjolaine a informé Dumbledore que Morel avait transformé Izar durant la nuit de l'assassinat manqué en France."

"Le garçon n'a pas failli, Severus," murmura Voldemort d'une voix d'outre-tombe. Il eut ensuite un rire sinistre. "Comment ce vieux fou a-t-il pu penser qu'Izar Black n'avait pas tué Acelin ? Si ce que tu dis est vrai et que Marjolaine a contacté Dumbledore pour l'avertir de ce que tu prétends, alors je ferais bien de l'accepter. Cependant, si cette histoire a été inventée, je ne peux qu'imaginer de qui elle provient." Le mage noir se pencha et souleva le menton de Rogue. "Es-tu loyal envers moi ou Dumbledore, Severus ?"

"Vous, Maître," affirma-t-il sans hésiter.

Le dénommé sourit faiblement. Il ne pouvait déceler aucun mensonge venant de lui, mais un Occlumens expérimenté avait la capacité de se protéger même de Lord Voldemort. "C'est peut-être vrai et je pense que c'est d'ailleurs le cas." Il disséqua le regard imperturbable de Rogue. "Alors réponds à cela. Es-tu loyal envers moi ou Regulus Black ?"

Il ne le laissa pas répondre.

"Je considère que tu l'es, Severus. Mais tu n'as jamais négligé le fait que j'avais ordonné l'exécution de Regulus Black il y a de ça des années, n'est-ce pas ? Tu m'étais peut-être loyal il y a seize ans, mais tu as aidé Black à s'échapper, bafouant ainsi mes ordres. Je crois que tu as de nouveau commis une violation de serment en l'aidant avant que son savoir ne le détruise."

Voldemort maintenait toujours fermement sa mâchoire, se laissant subjuguer par ses émotions. "Tu as lu dans son esprit lorsqu'il était dans le coma et tu as découvert qu'il détenait cette information. Tu savais que je le tuerais si j'apprenais ça. Par conséquent, tu es allé voir Dumbledore pour tout lui révéler en espérant me faire croire que Morel est impliqué afin de pouvoir détourner mon attention de Regulus Black. Malheureusement, tu m'as sous-estimé, Severus. Et tu m'as _profondément_ déçu."

Un coup sec retentit contre la porte. Voldemort émit un grognement bas et repoussa Severus avec répulsion. La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit et permit l'entrée de six personnes. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres se tint avec raideur tandis qu'il examinait Daphné et Drago, puis une silhouette vêtue de l'ensemble qu'Izar avait porté plus tôt.

Il n'était pas dupe ni amusé.

"Mon Seigneur," haleta l'un des Mangemorts. "Nous les avons capturés comme vous nous l'avez ordonné. Ils approchaient de la frontière—"

Voldemort tendit la main et arracha le capuche de la personne du milieu, révélant le visage inquiet de Théodore Nott.

"Maître," souffla-t-il pathétiquement, les mains tremblantes alors qu'il cherchait dans ses poches. "Je… nous voulions juste aller au concert des Weird Sisters."

Voldemort ignora les trois billets qui lui étaient présentés, ses yeux fixés sur Nott, perdus dans le vague. Izar avait accompli ce qu'il avait promis. Il avait juré de franchir les barrières magiques, de conserver son indépendance. Et il y était parvenu avec expertise.

Un rire angoissant s'évada de sa bouche malgré la colère étouffante qui le consumait. Faites confiance à Izar pour qu'il tire parti de la situation actuelle et profite de son absence.

Qu'il soit damné pour ses doutes, Voldemort l'avait très bien élevé.

{ ** **Death of Today**** }

Izar entra avec incertitude dans le salon de crème glacée. Il renifla et remonta ses lunettes sous les yeux scrutateurs des occupants de la boutique. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de clients vu qu'il était vingt-deux heures passées mais trois personnes en particulier attirèrent son attention.

Ces dernières avaient probablement usé de polynectar car Izar ne détectait aucun puissant glamour. Leurs auras familières était la seule raison qui lui permettait de savoir qui ils étaient. Sans surprise, Sirius avait choisi d'être exaspérant en se faisant passer pour une femme âgée. Son oncle tapota son chignon grisonnant et lui fit un clin d'œil rempli d'affection. Il était actuellement assis aux côtés d'une autre femme, Lily, qui arborait des cheveux blonds courts. Son regard sembla s'adoucir à la vue de son fils, mais sinon, elle resta impassible.

Les deux femmes étaient assises à la même table, juste derrière celle d'un homme seul. James Potter s'y trouvait, penché sur son sundae à moitié entammé, grattant l'épaisse barbe qui recouvrait son visage. Ses yeux clairs étaient scotchés sur un exemplaire de la Gazette tandis que ses longs cheveux noirs voilaient partiellement son visage.

Izar fourra ses mains dans ses poches et se dirigea vers le comptoir. Il offrit à la jolie employée un sourire timide, puis sourit d'autant plus quand elle ne lui adressa qu'une grimace en retour. C'était plutôt amusant de personnifier quelqu'un d'autre. Considérant le choix de déguisement de Sirius, il supposa qu'il en était de même pour lui.

"Une boule au chocolat, s'il vous plaît."

Elle fit claquer son chewing-gum et prit son temps pour préparer sa commande. Izar plaça les pièces de monnaie sur le comptoir et se saisit du plateau qu'on lui tendit avant de se diriger vers ses cibles. Il prit nonchalamment place en face de James Potter. L'Auror ne leva pas les yeux de son journal froissé.

"Content de te revoir," murmura-t-il en guise d'accueil. "Je suis surpris que tu aies pu venir."

Izar remarqua son mouvement de baguette sous la table, une barrière qui les protégerait des oreilles indiscrètes les entourant désormais tous les quatre. "Je ne reviens jamais sur ma parole," répondit-il en remuant sa glace avec sa cuillère en plastique. "Mon absence sera remarquée sous peu. Je n'ai pas le temps de tourner autour du sujet."

James détacha finalement son regard de la Gazette et étudia consciencieusement Izar. "Alors nous devrions aller droit au but, n'est-ce pas ?" Derrière lui, Lily et Sirius demeurèrent silencieux, écoutant attentivement sans pour autant que leurs intentions paraissent évidentes. "Certains d'entre nous ont l'avantage de savoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres est Tom Jedusor. Nous suivons récemment ses actions de très près. Dès qu'il a été démis de ses fonctions de Sous-secrétaire en fait."

"Qui est _nous_ ?" s'enquit Izar qui continuait de porter son attention sur son pot de glace.

"Quelques membres de l'Ordre."

"L'Ordre de Dumbledore," marmonna-t-il.

"Oui," confirma James. "Peu de gens sont aussi francs que Lily et moi mais ils ont admis avec réticence comprendre les motifs de Jedusor. Nous aimerions aboutir à une négociation."

Izar souffla moqueusement du nez. "Je ne comprends pas où vous voulez en venir. Comment pouvez-vous véritablement vous figurer les motivations de Jedusor ? Vous appartenez à la Lumière... " Des mains chaleureuses s'enroulèrent autour de ses poignets. Le jeune sorcier détourna son attention de son dessert et plongea dans les yeux bleu glacial de l'homme.

"Je t'ai déjà dit l'autre fois, Izar, que les sorciers de la Lumière ne sont pas tous étroits d'esprit. Je pense que le monde doit s'adapter aux évolutions de son temps et accepter ses différentes magies et pratiques. Je sais que c'est ce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'efforce d'atteindre en se servant du personnage de Tom Jedusor afin d'influer sur les croyances collectives. Certains citoyens doutent déjà de Scrimgeour et de ses capacités. Suite aux apparitions répétées de Jedusor dans la Gazette, les sorcières et sorciers commencent lentement à adhérer à son discours."

"Tu es donc plus intelligent que ce que j'en avais déduit," reconnut Izar. Il était suffisamment vif d'esprit pour comprendre que Lord Voldemort n'était pas celui qui changerait le monde sorcier. C'était bien Tom Jedusor qui influencerait le peuple. "Qu'est-ce que cela a à voir avec une possible négociation ?"

Les traits durs de James se relâchèrent pour former un léger sourire. "Nous souhaitons entamer des négociations. Seules quelques personnes au sein de l'Ordre de Dumbledore tombent d'accord avec les idées de Jedusor concernant l'avancement de notre société, mais si nous nous rangeons ouvertement de son côté, je peux t'assurer que d'autres personnalités influentes de la Lumière suivront. Cette guerre n'aura plus raison d'être si vous avez notre soutien."

Izar sourit faiblement et se pencha au dessus de la table pour se rapprocher de lui. "Tu marques un point en abordant ce que cet accord apportera à _mon_ camp mais tu as omis de me dire ce que vous obtiendrez de tout ça en retour."

Potter eut un petit rire, des rides marquant le coin de ses yeux. "Nous pourrons évidement bénéficier de ce que Jedusor fera pour notre société. Pour certains, il sera sans doute difficile d'accepter que la magie noire soit légalisée mais des restrictions peuvent être imposées. Et aussi, nous étoufferons dans l'œuf une division encore plus importante entre moldus et sorciers. "

"Oui, oui," pressa Izar. "Mais qu'est-ce que _vous_ obtiendrez de cette négociation ?"

James se repositionna et l'observa avec précaution. "Tout ce que nous voulons, c'est que ce carnage prenne fin. Que les morts et les raids cessent. De nombreux innocents meurent et nous souhaitons y mettre un terme." Il fit une pause comme s'il pesait le pour et le contre du prochain point qu'il allait exposer. "J'aimerais également que deux autorités, l'une de la Lumière et l'autre des Ténèbres s'associent pour établir un ensemble de lois au sujet du nouveau gouvernement. Il faut appliquer des règles concernant la magie noire. Pas de débordement menant au chaos, pas de parti pris lors du jugement des crimes."

Izar cligna des yeux plusieurs fois avant de les fermer. "Je ne sais pas si je dois te considérer comme un imbécile ou un connard intrépide." Il respira profondément afin de calmer son esprit qui fonctionnait à toute vitesse. "Il y a beaucoup d'aspects négatifs dans ton plan, Potter. Crois-tu vraiment que Dumbledore s'inclinera face à ça ? Ce vieux fou détient autant une part de bon et de mauvais que n'importe quel autre bâtard égoïste mais il possède également beaucoup de pouvoir lui permettant d'appuyer ses convictions. Tu aimes peut-être t'imaginer pouvoir constituer un groupe mais je peux t'assurer que Dumbledore aura une assemblée deux fois plus grande que la tienne pour le soutenir."

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent brusquement avant qu'il ne soulève un autre problème. "Et penses-tu que Voldemort acceptera tes conditions ? Même si je lui suis fidèle, je peux t'assurer qu'il adore entourlouper les gens. Qui te dit qu'il ne se servira pas de ton aide afin d'obtenir ce qu'il veut pour après retourner sa veste au dernier moment ?"

"Je serais prêt à prendre ce risque."

"Alors tu es un idiot." Izar frappa son bras contre la table, semblant nonchalant dans ses actions malgré son irritation. "Penses-tu vraiment que le Seigneur des Ténèbres serait prêt à prendre aussi ce risque ? Il est _loin_ d'être un homme qui accorde sa confiance. Il n'a même pas confiance en son Premier Cercle. Alors toi..."

"Alors nous prendrions tous des risques. Il existe plusieurs moyens pour palier à ça. Un serment inviolable, par exemple. Je suis prêt à en faire un avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Ou toi. Des rumeurs courent selon lesquelles tu serais son bras droit."

"Les rumeurs," se moqua Izar. "Ne sont rien de plus que ça, _des rumeurs_."

Le silence tomba entre eux et ce dernier en profita pour dévisager son interlocuteur. Il se fit la réflexion que ce déguisement revêtu par Potter correspondait beaucoup plus à sa personnalité que ses lunettes de geek et ses cheveux ridiculement décoiffés. Il était peut-être un sorcier de la Lumière naïf nourrissant de trop grands espoirs, mais il était également ouvert d'esprit et capable de voir d'autres points de vue que le sien.

"Je lui parlerai," Izar rompit le silence, prenant pitié de lui. Il jeta un œil à Lily par dessus son épaule. Elle lui rendit son regard, ses émotions habilement camouflées. Le jeune sorcier pinça les lèvres avant de reporter son attention sur James. "Mais je m'attends à ce qu'il exprime son refus." Il rit. "En attendant, essaye de faire semblant de ne pas croire à l'échec de ton propre camp. Cette négociation fera croire au Seigneur des Ténèbres que tu n'es pas serein quant au succès de la Lumière dans cette guerre."

Les yeux de James s'écarquillèrent avant de se plisser. "Bien au contraire, en fait."

"Effectivement," répondit-il doucement.

Izar prit sa glace fondue et la fit tourner lentement avant de la boire. Il reposa le pot en plastique et croisa le regard de la serveuse derrière le comptoir. Il claqua des lèvres et lui fit un large sourire tandis qu'elle grimaçait de nouveau avant de regarder ailleurs.

"Ce fut amusant." Le jeune Black se leva de sa chaise. "Mais je dois partir."

Potter fronça les sourcils mais acquiesça néanmoins. "Sois prudent," murmura-t-il dans son dos.

Izar refusa de se retourner et de montrer qu'il l'avait entendu. À la place, il quitta l'atmosphère chaleureuse du salon de crème glacée pour l'air froid de la nuit. Il frissonna et enroula ses bras autour de son torse alors qu'il longeait les rues. Le nombre de clients potentiels qui arpentaient les rues commerçantes s'était considérablement réduit. La raison derrière cela était évidente.

Maintenant qu'il y avait un Seigneur des Ténèbres, le degré de prudence était à son maximum. Les parents refusaient de laisser leurs enfants sortir le soir, même sous surveillance. Les hommes accompagnaient les femmes, faisant attention aux autres passants et aux ombres aux coins des ruelles. Leurs mains étaient toujours libres, disponibles au cas où ils auraient besoin de se saisir rapidement de leur baguette.

Izar émit un long bruit pensif tandis qu'il observait les Aurors sillonnant les rues. Une partie sadique de lui appréciait ce changement. Il avait toujours été dégoûté de voir les familles se promener insouciamment, inconscientes des problèmes et de l'angoisse du monde réel. Maintenant tout le monde était au courant. Ils ne pouvaient plus être ignorants et continuer de se promener les yeux fermés.

Il se retourna et tomba nez à nez avec son portrait. Un sourire narquois naquit au coin de sa bouche tandis qu'il examinait le flyer concernant son mandat d'arrêt. Dommage qu'ils aient dû utiliser une photo de lui prise lors du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers... Cela datait d'il y a seulement un an mais il avait radicalement changé depuis. Il se demanda… s'il pouvait s'amuser avec Rufus ce soir. Il avait besoin qu'on prenne une nouvelle photo de lui, non ?

"Rufus et sa chasse à 'l'Izar Black'," plaisanta une femme par dessus son épaule.

Izar se tourna et haussa un sourcil en direction de Sirius. "Pas très concluant, n'est-ce pas ?" prononça-t-il d'une voix traînante avant de faire demi-tour et de se diriger vers l'Allée des Embrumes. Sirius lui emboîta le pas d'une démarche lascive avec ses talons hauts, obligeant le plus jeune à s'arrêter brusquement. "Je ne sais pas si je dois m'inquiéter du fait que tu sais si bien marcher avec ces chaussures ou être amusé."

Sirius émit un bruit désapprobateur tout en battant des cils. "Un bon acteur sait se mettre à la place d'une femme, mon cher enfant." Ses lèvres maquillées firent la moue.

Izar rit doucement, appréciant malgré tout l'approche que son oncle avait choisie. "Tu aimes beaucoup trop ça, j'en ai bien peur."

Sirius lui fit un sourire carnassier avant d'ajuster son... hum... ses seins. "Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles." Il rejeta ses cheveux en arrière malgré le fait qu'ils étaient déjà attachés en un chignon. "Toi et moi avons des choses à nous dire." Il entoura les épaules d'Izar de son bras puis prit soudainement un air sinistre. "Rufus est devenu plutôt déterminé à te retrouver. Je dirais bien qu'il en fait une obsession mais beaucoup affirmeraient qu'il redouble surtout d'efforts afin d'endiguer la menace que représentent les Mangemorts."

Ils se rendirent lentement jusqu'à l'Allée des Embrumes, conscients de la possibilité qu'ils étaient surveillés. Izar laissa libre cours à sa magico-sensibilité afin de détecter de possibles charmes placés autour d'eux. Si quelqu'un essayait de les espionner, il le sentirait.

"Ça ne me surprend pas," murmura-t-il. "Rufus a été battu. Cela ne lui ressemble pas d'encaisser sans broncher."

"Alors tu me promets de ne rien faire d'insensé. Comme chercher à l'attirer." Sirius lui jeta un regard sévère.

Ce fut au tour d'Izar de cligner innocemment des yeux. "Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles." Il lui sourit à pleines dents puis les fit s'arrêter au coin de la rue, à l'entrée des Embrumes. "Si ça peut te faire te sentir mieux, je ne prévois rien ce soir."

Sirius soupira, son expression toujours soucieuse malgré le sourire idiot qu'il essaya de faire disparaître.

"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?" s'autorisa son neveu à demander. S'il s'agissait de quelqu'un d'autre, il n'aurait probablement pas poussé la discussion sur ce sujet tout simplement parce qu'il ne s'en serait pas soucié. Mais Sirius… il était de la famille et quelqu'un de tellement saugrenu qu'Izar ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir un peu d'affection pour lui.

"Je suis entré dans l'Ordre," murmura Sirius d'une voix rauque. "Je n'ai rien à te dire pour le moment, seulement que Dumbledore a l'air très distant ces derniers temps. Sombre même. Et c'est étrange venant de lui. Il ne touche même plus à ses bonbons au citron."

Izar plissa des yeux et sonda son oncle afin de mesurer toute sa détresse. "Tu ne penses pas qu'ils te font confiance." Ce n'était pas une question car il pouvait clairement le voir dans ses yeux couleur charbon. Il y avait de la peur et de la culpabilité. Cet homme était en plein désarroi. Tandis que son âme appartiendrait toujours à juste titre aux Ténèbres, sa loyauté indéfectible reposait du côté de la Lumière. Il était bien trop effrayé par ce que les Ténèbres pourraient engendrer chez lui, et pourtant, il était à la fois assez fort pour ignorer son appel.

Sirius espionnait l'Ordre seulement pour Izar. Il ne soutenait pas le Seigneur des Ténèbres. En vérité, Potter soutenait peut-être davantage les idéaux de Voldemort que Sirius. Ce dernier s'était très jeune engagé à suivre le chemin de la Lumière. Espionner pour son neveu allait à l'encontre de ses sacrifices passés et de ses croyances. Et quand bien même, il faisait ça car... Izar était important pour lui.

Les lèvres du jeune Black s'amincirent en une fine ligne alors qu'il fixait son oncle. Il l'avait manipulé, ce qui avait eu pour conséquence de donner vie à la culpabilité qui le rongeait. Quelle victoire amère.

Izar était faible. Voldemort le regarderait de haut pour ce qu'il était sur le point de le faire. Izar était un sorcier des Ténèbres, cruel et sadique envers ses ennemis, mais il devait aussi se rappeler que les Black étaient fidèles à leur famille. Il était temps qu'il se rende compte qu'il lui fallait faire des sacrifices afin d'améliorer la situation de sa famille. Peu importe ce qu'il perdait en retour.

"Je veux que tu arrêtes d'espionner pour moi," murmura-t-il calmement. Ses émotions étaient profondément enterrées, refusant de se montrer face à son oncle.

Sirius fronça les sourcils. "Iz-"

"Tu peux ne pas en avoir conscience mais ton aura n'est pas adaptée pour l'espionnage. Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide, Sirius."

Le dénommé s'affaissa sur lui-même, son maintien sur ses talons semblant soudainement manquer d'assurance. "Je ne veux pas que tu penses—"

"Que ma famille m'a abandonné ?" Izar le coupa encore une fois. "C'était destiné à arriver. Nous sommes dans deux camps adverses. Tu ne peux pas te joindre aux Ténèbres à cause de moi et je ne peux pas me tourner vers la Lumière à cause de toi." Son ton restait neutre, uniquement parce que s'il se montrait trop froid, Sirius pourrait croire qu'il bluffait. "Dans tous les cas," le jeune Black sourit. "Tu aurais fait un espion médiocre."

Sirius lâcha un petit rire. "Je te rejoins là-dessus." Il tendit la main et caressa la joue de son neveu. "Fais attention à toi, gamin."

Izar lui envoya un sourire taquin en guise de réponse et se retourna avant de s'engouffrer dans l'Allée des Embrumes. Il sentit le poids des yeux de Sirius sur lui alors qu'il l'abandonnait à l'embouchure de la ruelle.

Izar savait que renoncer à son oncle était pour le mieux. À vrai dire, cela n'aurait jamais pu fonctionner. Sirius n'était pas doué en Légilimancie ou Occlumancie et Dumbledore aurait pu en profiter. Il était également incapable de cacher des choses. Il devenait élusif et la nervosité rendait son humour encore pire qu'avant. Izar était enclin à croire qu'il avait libéré Sirius de ses entraves par logique et non par sentimentalité.

Bien que… cela avait été satisfaisant de le manipuler jusqu'à présent.

Izar poursuivit sa route, ignorant froidement les silhouettes adossées aux murs des pubs et des boutiques. Sans Sirius, il lui était enfin possible de se recentrer sur lui-même. Son esprit s'aiguisa et les Ténèbres l'enveloppèrent de leur délicieuse étreinte. Il les accueillit avec avidité, respirant profondément les fortes effluves de magie souillée et corrompue.

Un léger rire passa la barrière de ses lèvres alors qu'il prenait conscience de l'aura familière qui le suivait. Voldemort était extrêmement en colère, néanmoins il gardait étrangement ses distances.

Le jeune sorcier pivota sur ses talons et franchit le seuil de la boutique Barjow et Beurk. Barjow, le propriétaire, sourit grassement en levant les yeux, mais fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il considéra l'aspect pathétique d'Izar. Ce dernier devait admettre que son pull jaune jurait horriblement avec les teintes sombres de la boutique.

"Nous sommes fermés," aboya l'homme.

"Vraiment ?" souffla Izar en haussant les épaules. "Ça ne prendra qu'une seconde."

Son attention se focalisa sur la grande armoire qui reposait innocemment contre le mur. Il s'avança et fit courir sa main contre le bois épais. Izar ferma les yeux, intrigué par la puissante aura émanant du meuble. Il ne semblait y avoir aucun problème au niveau de sa signature magique; rien n'indiquait que Drago ne pouvait pas mener à bien la tâche confiée par le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Il rouvrit les yeux et les plissa en direction du commerçant scrutateur.

"Tu n'es pas le seul à t'y intéresser," prononça Barjow d'une voix doucereuse. "Deux enfants sont venus ici l'autre jour."

Izar devint suspicieux. "À quoi ressemblaient-ils ?"

L'homme sembla hésiter à lui offrir quelque chose sans rien en retour mais décida que cela n'en valait pas la peine. "Un roux d'à peu près ta taille et une fille aux cheveux touffus," un rictus déforma sa bouche déjà biscornue. "Une sang-de-bourbe, à n'en point douter."

Izar pensa immédiatement à Granger. Il ne savait pas qui était le roux mais nourrissait tout de même quelques soupçons. La seule question était de savoir _pourquoi_ deux étudiants de Poudlard s'étaient rendus dans l'Allée des Embrumes pour jeter un œil à une armoire à disparaître. Ils appartenaient tous deux clairement au camp de la Lumière. Pourquoi s'intéresseraient-ils à quelque chose qui se trouve dans le coin le plus mal famé du Chemin de Traverse ?

À moins qu'ils ne soient trop curieux pour leur propre bien. Drago n'était pas particulièrement malin et ses absences répétées afin d'aller dans la salle sur demande avaient dû attirer l'attention de Granger ainsi que de son partenaire. Izar la savait intelligente, elle ferait sûrement le lien entre les deux armoires.

Même si Drago avait une chance de réparer l'armoire à Poudlard, il ne pouvait pas faire ça maintenant. Granger était au courant et était susceptible d'aller en parler à Dumbledore. Drago ne serait donc plus en mesure d'approcher la salle sur demande lorsqu'il retournerait à Poudlard après les vacances.

Le jeune Black était sur le point de se laisser envahir par sa propre curiosité et de se mettre à examiner l'armoire quand une main attrapa son pull par derrière. Avec une force qui ne pouvait appartenir qu'à une seule personne, les pieds d'Izar quittèrent le sol tandis que son corps pendait maladroitement dans la prise d'une silhouette encapuchonnée.

" _Excusez-moi_ , monsieur," s'exclama-t-il avec indignation. "Est-ce que je vous connais ?"

"Tu t'es suffisamment amusé pour la journée," siffla Voldemort qui le relâcha avant de saisir brutalement son biceps. "Imprègne-toi de ta suffisance, mon enfant, car tu vas bientôt connaître _l'enfer_."

Malgré la pression atroce sur son bras, Izar ne put s'empêcher de sourire cruellement. Voldemort était furieux, il avait finalement un avantage sur lui...

* * *

Chapitre fini ! Qu'avez-vous pensé de l'échange entre Voldemort et Rogue ? En cherchant à dénoncer la trahison de Severus, Voldemort ne lui a-t-il pas indirectement confirmé qu'Izar est bel et bien un vampire ? Bon, j'imagine que ce n'est plus très important pour maintenant, Dumbledore a déjà été mis sur la piste... À la prochaine !


End file.
